Das sechste Element
by Bint-Anath
Summary: Harry, Ron und Hermine sind auf der Suche nach den Horcruxen, deren Verstecke mit den Elementen zusammenhängen. Unterstützt werden sie von Draco, der darin seine einzige Chance zu überleben sieht... HGDM
1. AntiStressBad

_**A/N:** Nachdem ich in den letzten Monaten viel Zeit damit verbracht habe, alle möglichen und unmöglichen Theorien zu lesen, hat sich diese Story in meinem Köpfchen entwickelt. Es ist meine erste Fic, daher würd ich mich über Reviews seeehr freuen. Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Horcrux-Suche-Storys sind nicht beabsichtigt (hab erst eine gelesen).Und eins noch, auch wenn Hermine und Draco am Anfang erstaunlich gut miteinander auskommen, heißt das nicht, dass sie in Kapitel 3 schon zusammenkommen. Bin zur Zeit bei Kap. 10 und es fängt erst gaaanz langsam an ;)_

**Das sechste Element**

**Kapitel 1**

**Anti-Stress-Bad**

Hermine las das Etikett der Glasflasche, die mit einer blauen, duftenden Flüssigkeit gefüllt war: "Anti Stress - Wohlfühlen pur". Sie zog den Korken heraus und roch an der Flasche. Skeptisch rümpfte sie die Nase. Nach kurzem Überlegen entschied sich dann doch für das Schaumbad. Rasch öffnete sie den Wasserhahn und goss etwas von der Flüssigkeit, genaugenommen so wenig wie möglich, in die Badewanne. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie so etwas nicht mochte, doch war sie den Muggleprodukten immer etwas skeptisch gegenüber. Hermine setzte sich auf den Rand der Badewanne und sah zu wie das Wasser langsam stieg und sich auf der Oberfläche immer mehr Schaum bildete.

Erst seit einer Woche war sie nun zu Hause, bei ihren Eltern. Hermine hatte versucht diese Zeit zu genießen, abzuschalten. Doch ihre Eltern hatten schnell gemerkt, wie schlecht es ihr ging. Anfangs hatte sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten können. Von ihrer Mutter in den Arm genommen, hatte sie stumm geweint und sich wieder und wieder gefragt, wie _es_ passieren konnte. Mittlerweile waren die Tränen versiegt und zu dieser einen Frage gesellten sich viele mehr, mit denen sie sich Nacht für Nacht plagte, unfähig durchzuschlafen.

Hermine drehte den Wasserhahn zu, ließ ihren Bademantel zu Boden fallen und stieg in die Badewanne. Sie ließ sich in das heiße Wasser gleiten und schloss die Augen. Ja, das würde ihr guttun. Sie atmete tief durch und versuchte einfach an gar nichts zu denken.

_Mach deinen Kopf frei..._

Doch es gelang ihr nicht. Es war wie immer, wenn sie allein war. Bilder schwirrten durch ihren Kopf, Bilder von jener schrecklichen Nacht in Hogwarts.

Jetzt war nichst mehr, wie es zuvor.

Ohne Dumbledore schwand die Hoffnung der Leute, und der Mut und der Wille Voldemorts und seiner Todesser stieg. Vor Harry und Ron hatte Hermine versucht so optimistisch wie möglich zu sein. Sie hatte gesagt, immerhin wüssten sie was zu tun sei. Die Horcurxe finden. Darauf mussten sie sich nun konzentrieren auch wenn es hieß, dass sie zu mindest nicht das ganze Jahr in Hogwarts verbringen konnten. Harry, Ron und Hermine wollten sich am kommenden Wochenende im Grimmauldplatz treffen, um ihn Ruhe zu überlegen. Harry hattees bei weitem nicht gefallen, ausgerechnet dorthin zu gehen, doch Hermine meinte, dass es dort vielleicht ein paar nützliche Bücher zu finden gäbe. Doch mit oder ohne Bücher, herrauszufinden, _wo_ die Horcruxe waren, _was_ sie waren und _wer_ R.A.B. war, würde schwer genug sein. Hermine erhoffte sich wenigstens einen Hinweis darauf, wie man einen Hocrux zerstörte. Mit diesen Aufgaben hatte das Trio jedenfalls mehr als genug zu tun und sie hatten bis jetzt noch niemandem, auch keinem Ordensmitglied, etwas über die Horcurxe gesagt. Abgesehen davon, dass so wenig Leute wie möglich von ihnen wissen sollten, hatte man im Orden auch so alle Hände voll zu tun. Nach dem Kampf in Hogwarts waren einige angeschlagen, am schlimmsten hatte es wohl Bill erwischt, dessen Gesicht noch immer, und vermutlich auch für immer, deutliche Spuren von Fenrir Greybacks Angriff aufwies. Doch ihn schien das zur Zeit nicht weiter zu stören, er war überglücklich - seine Hochzeit mit Fleur stand bevor.

Einige Leute vom Orden versuchten neue, vertrauenswürde Mitglieder anzuwerben, denn auch die Zahl der Todesser wuchs und mit ihnen die Zahl der Angriffe. Vor drei Tagen hatt**e** es einen Angriff auf ein Muggelfamilie gegeben, jedoch war nur die Großmutter zu Hause gewesen. Keiner wusste wirklich, welche Qualen sie über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen, ehe die Todesser ihr Leben beendet hatten...

Nun war es für den Orden noch schwerer als zuvor, Menschen vor Angriffen zu schützen oder die Pläne Voldemorts zu durchkreuzen, denn Snape hatte sie alle verraten. Sie hatten niemanden in Voldemorts Reihen, keinen der als Spion -

Hermine riss die Augen auf. Ihr war soeben ein Gedanke gekommen. Eine wahnwitzige Idee. Das war... unmöglich. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Niemals... oder? Sie dachte nach. Nach allem was Harry ihr erzählt hatte, vielleicht bestand die Möglichkeit, dass... Sie musste mit Harry und Ron sprechen! Sofort! Nunja, nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte. Sie würde zum Fuchsbau apparieren und dann mit Ron in den Ligusterweg und... Hermine bekam plötzlich Zweifel. Sie kannte ihre Freunde gut. Harry und Ron würden sie vermutlich für verrückt erklären, wenn sie mit dieser Idee bei ihnen aufkreuzte. Sie würden das nie und nimmer machen, da konnte Hermine ihre Argumente so oft erklären wie sie wollte. Nein, wenn sie ihren Plan wirklich in die Tat umsetzten wollte, dann musste sie es selber machen. Allein.

_Allein! _

Hermine schauderte. Das konnte ja heiter werden... vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee?

Plötzlich, und bevor sie ihre Gedanken weiter verfolgen konnte, musste sie an etwas denken, dass Dumbledore einst zu Harry gesagt hatte.

_Viel mehr als unsere Fähigkeiten sind es unsere Entscheidungen die zeigen, wer wir wirklich sind._

Hermine hatte keine Ahnung wie diese Worte auf einmal in ihren Kopf kamen, doch nun grübelte sie über sie nach. War es eine Fähigkeit zu töten? Oder musste man sich dafür oder dagegen entscheiden? Nach allem was Harry erzählt hatte, kam es Hermine so vor, als wäre _er_ unfähig... Das bedeutete, ihm fehlte die Fähigkeit aber er hatte sich trotzdem dafür entschieden... also würde das heißen, er war doch das, was sie hoffte er wäre es nicht. Er entschied sich dafür, war jedoch unfähig. Oder... konnte es nicht doch sein, dass er fähig war, aber sich dagegen entschieden hätte? Wäre es _so_, würden Dumbledores Worte _für_ ihn sprechen. Auch wenn alles was Hermine wusste, eher dagegen sprach.

Sie war in diesem Moment äußerst froh, diese wirren Gedanken nicht Harry und Ron mitteilen zu müssen.

Gedankenverloren fuhr Hermine mit der Hand durch den Schaum. Konnte sie es wirklich riskieren? Wenn sie vollkommen falsch lag, würde es fatale, wenn nicht tödliche Folgen für sie haben. Doch auf der anderen Seite war Hermine überzeugt davon, dass sie jetzt nicht den Kopf in den Sand stecken druften! Sie alle mussten etwas mehr wagen, gefährlich lebten sie ohnehin schon. Zudem war es vielleicht ihre einzige Chance an brauchbare Informationen zu kommen...

Entschlossen zog Hermine den Stöpsel aus dem Abfluss.

- - -

Mrs. Granger räumte die Töpfe nach dem Mittagessen vom Tisch, während Hermine das Geschirr in die Küche brachte.

"Mum?"  
"Ja, Liebling?"

"Ich, ähm, wollte nur sagen, dass ich jetzt kurz in die Winkelgasse muss... was besorgen", erklärte Hermine.

"Was brauchst du denn so wichtiges?", fragte ihre Mutter überrascht.

"Es ist nicht äh... nichts."

Mrs. Grangers Augenbraue fuhr skeptisch nach oben.

"Es ist nur... wir haben diese Hausaufgaben in Zaubertränke und... du weißt ja wie ich bin. Ich will sie schnellst möglich fertigmachen, aber dafür brauch ich etwas aus der Winkelgasse... Drachenblut und Rattenspeichel, um die Wirkung von Kälte auf die Flüssigkeiten zu beobachten", log Hermine rasch. Sie hatte ihren Eltern nicht erzählt, dass sie mit Ron und Harry vielleicht während der Schulzeit nach den Horcruxen suchen würde. Ihre Eltern wussten auch nicht, dass Hermine sich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben in den Ferien keine Gedanken über die Schule machte. Genaugenommen war das einzige, was Mr. und Mrs. Granger wussten, dass Voldemort irgendetwas furchtbares getan hatte.

"In Ordnung. Aber beeil dich bitte", sagte Mrs. Granger mit dem Anflug von Besorgnis in der Stimme.  
"Klar Mum. Bis später!"

Mit diesen Worten war Hermine disappariert und fand sich selbst mitten in London vor der dreckigen Tür des Tropfenden Kessels wieder.

Da sie zu einem unbekannten Ziel unterwegs war, konnte sie nicht apparieren und hatte beschlossen den Kamin im Tropfenden Kessel zu benutzten in der Hoffnung, dass besagtes Ziel mit dem Flohnetzwerk verbunden war. Sie hatte entschieden nach dem Mittag zu kommen, da es mitten am Tag war und vielleicht die sicherste Zeit.

Hermine öffnete die Tür und versuchte so unauffällig wie möglich zum Kamin zu kommen, was nicht gerade leicht war. Sage und schreibe zwei Gäste plus Wirt befanden sich in dem Pub. Alle drei sahen sie überrascht an, denn Besucher waren in der letzten Zeit selten geworden und junge Mädchen, die allein unterwegs waren, waren schon eine erstaunliche Sache.

Hermine blickte sie nervös an. Vor dem Kamin angekommen nahm sie etwas Flohpulver und stieg in hinein.


	2. Mein Kamin, mein Zimmer, mein Manor

**Kapitel 2**

**Mein Kamin, mein Zimmer, mein Manor**

"Malfoy Manor", sagte Hermine leise aber deutlich, hoffend niemand im Tropfenden Kessel verstand ihre Worte.

Sie schloss die Augen und stellte wiedereinmal fest: sie hasste es. Kamine zum Reisen benutzten kam gleich nach Fliegen auf Besen, Thestralen oder Hippogreifen auf ihrer So-will-ich-nie-wieder-Reisen - Liste. Aber es ließ sich nicht vermeiden.

Endlich hörte es auf sich zu drehen und Hermine purzelte aus einem Kamin. Sie stand auf, klopfte sich die Asche von ihrem Umhang und blickte sich um.

"Oh ", stieß sie hervor. Das erste was sie sah, war der Kamin. Er war nicht nur groß, schwarz und glänzend sondern auch mit silbernen Schlangen verziert die bis ins aller kleinste Detail perfekt ausgearbeitet waren. Jede von ihnen hatte Augen aus strahlenden Smaragden und sah ungeheuer wertvoll aus.

Hermine sah sich im Raum um. Es gab keinen Zweifel, sie war richtig. Hier lebten eindeutig Slytherins, reiche Slytherins. Der Raum war ebenfalls in grün und silber gehalten und kostspielig aber stillvoll eingerichtet worden.

Ehe Hermine die einzelnen Möbel näher betrachten konnte, hörte sie Schritte. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Jetzt, da sie hier stand, kam der Plan ihr als das Dümmste vor, das sie jemals getan hatte.

_Merlin! Jetzt ist es aus mit mir._

Die Schritte kamen eindeutig näher. Hermine sah sich bereits nach einem passenden Versteck um, als ihr etwas auffiel. Das waren keine menschlichen Schritte. Kein normaler Mensch lief so, höchstens kleine Kinder die mit kleinen Schritten unterwegs waren. Hermine kam gerade die Idee, wer oder was es sein konnte, als sie auch schon bestätigt wurde.

Ein Hauself hatte die große Schwarze Holztür gegenüber vom Kamin geöffnet und lugte nun äußerst erstaunt in den Raum.

"Ähm... guten Tag, Miss", quickte er, anscheinend überrascht jemanden wie Hermine hier anzutreffen.

"Äh, hallo", sagte Hermine und kam sich verdammt fehl am Platze vor.

"Wer sind Sie? Was wollen Sie hier?" fragte der Elf nun und schloss die Tür geräuschlos hinter sich.

"Ich... also, ist Malfoy da?" wollte Hermine nervös wissen.

"Sie meinen den jungen Mister Malfoy?", fragte der Elf wieder.  
Hermine nickte.

"Er hat Todd nicht gesagt, dass er Besuch erwartet, Miss", erklärte der Elf namens Todd und beäugte Hermine nun misstrauisch.

"Tja nun, er wusste nicht, dass ich komme."  
"Wer sind Sie?"

"Ich kenne... Malfoy... aus Hogwarts", sagte Hermine.

"Todd holt ihn. Bleiben Sie hier, Miss", sagte Todd.

"Nicht nötig", sagte eine Stimme von der Tür.

Hermine schrie überrascht auf, sie hatte nicht gesehen wie Malfoy eingetreten war. Auch Todd drehte sich erstaunt um.

"Verschwinde, Todd", befahl Malfoy, trat vor, öffnete die Tür und ließ den Elfen hinaus. Dann schloss er die Tür wieder.

Hermine wurde sich aufeinmal bewusst, wie groß Malfoy war. Ohne Zauberstab hätte sie nicht die geringste Chance, weshalb sie bereits in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Zauberstab griff und Malfoy nicht aus den Augen ließ. Er sah eigentlich aus wie immer, schwarzer Umhang mit kleinen Details in Slytherinfarben, nur ohne Hogwartswappen. Ausschließlich sein Gesicht sah irgendwie... anders aus. Etwas in seinem Blick hatte sich verändert.

"Granger", sagte er gedehnt. "Hast du dich im Kamin geirrt? Oder soll das ein Selbsmordversuch sein? Wie kannst du nur hier, _hier_, einfach aus dem Kamin auftauchen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Hermine wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Das Einzige, das sie wusste war, er hatte offenbart nicht vor sie am Leben zu lassen - Selbstmordversuch. Was sollte das sonst bedeuten?

_Toll Hermine. Ganz toll._

"Du hast dich doch im Kamin geirrt, stimmt's? So dumm _kannst_ du nämlich gar nicht sein. Dir ist schon klar, dass dieser Kamin in letzter... im letzten Jahr häufig von Todessern benutzt wurde? Du hättest mitten in ein Treffen reinplatzen können..."

Hermine stand da wie versteinert. Was sollte sie nur tun? Sie war nicht in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Schweißperlen sammelten sich auf ihrer Stirn, ihre Hände wurden feucht, während sie mühsam versuchte nicht in Panik zu geraten.

Mafloy verdrehte die Augen, als sie noch immer nichts sagte.

"Also gut, du hast dich nicht im Kamin geirrt. Du wolltest, Merlin weiß warum, hier her."

Hermine beschloss zu nicken.

"Was willst du?"

Hermine zögerte kurz, fasste sich dann doch ein Herz und sagte: "Reden."

"Reden?", wierderholte Malfoy überrascht und lachte dann kurz. "Fällt ein Schlammblut aus dem Kamin und will reden. Wenn meine Mutter-"

"Hörzu Malfoy! Entweder du bringst mich gleich um, redest mit mir, oder ich verschwinde sofort wieder." Sie hatte es geschafft, der Schreck wich langsam von ihr.

Malfoy starrte sie an. "Du bist sicher, du hast nichts genommen? Ich hab gehört Muggel nehmen irgendwelche Pillen und-"

"Malfoy, red keinen Stuss!" Hermine versuchte sicher zu klingen, aber in Wirklichkeit fühlte sie sich, klein, schwach und völlig fehl am Platze.

"Also gut. Komm mit." Er öffnete die Tür.

"Was!"

"Sollte meine Mutter jemals erfahren, dass ein Schlammblut mindestens fünf Minuten in diesem Raum verbracht hat... wir gehen in mein Zimmer."

Hermine hielt es für das beste, nichts zu sagen und folgte ihm. Hier einen Flur entlang, dort eine breite Treppe hoch, vorbei an etlichen Türen, Portraits und Gemälden. Hermine musste an Hogwarts denken, hier konnte man sich ebensogut verlaufen wie im Schloss. Das Anwesen musste riesig sein. Hermine lief ängstlich und schweigend hinter Malfoy her. Staunend, was Malfoy nicht entging.

Irgendwann kamen sie in Malfoys Zimmer an. Die Tür war schwarz, wie jede andere auch. Das Zimmer dahinter war riesig. Hermine stand mit offenem Mund da und sah sich um. Durch die großen Fenster auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite wurde der Raum mit hellem Tageslicht durchflutet. Hermine sah nur flüchtig nach draußen, wo sie eine große Wiese sah und fast sicher war, auch Quidditchtorringe zu erkennen. Die Vorhänge waren grün, die Bettwäsche auf dem großen aus schwarzem Holz bestehendem Bett waren ebenfalls grün und silber. Alle Möbel bestanden aus schwarzem Holz, Kissen, Teppiche und Überzüge waren grün oder silber. Ein großes Regal stand an der linken Wand, bis oben hin gefüllt mit Büchern. Mit sehr vielen Büchern.

_Wow._

Erst als Hermine bemerkte, dass Malfoy sie anstarte und grinste schloss sie ihren vor Erstaunen geöffneten Mund. Ihre Angst, war für diesen Moment verflogen.

"Ich würde zu gern Wiesels Gesicht sehen, wenn du ihm davon erzählst." Malfoy setzte sich in einen der Sessel, die um einen kleinen Tisch vor dem Bücherregal angeordnet waren.

"Halt die Klappe", murmelte Hermine und setzte sich ebenfalls.

"Sag nichts", sagte sie als Malfoy den Mund öffnete. "Du musst mir nicht sagen, wie furchtbar es ist, dass ein Schlammblut auf deinen heiligen, ehrwürdigen Reinblut-Möbeln sitzt."

Malfoy erwiderte nichts, grinste nur weiter sein Malfoy-Grinsen.

"Also", begann Hermine. Nun, da sie hier saß, da er ihr anscheinend sogar zuhören wollte, wusste sie nicht recht wie sie anfangen sollte. Irgendwie war alles so anders als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte, irgendwie war er so umgänglich. Vielleicht war er eine andere Person, die Vielsafttrank getrunken hatte? Oder dies war nur eine Falle. Er konnte sie doch nicht einfach in sein Zimmer bitten!  
"Du... müsstest du mich nicht eigentlich töten, foltern oder zu... Voldemort bringen?"

Malfoys Grinsen verblasste schlagartig.

"Warum sollte ich?", fragte er.

Hermine erstarrte. Wollte er sie jetzt für dumm verkaufen?  
"Wegen dem Mal auf deinem Vorderarm, vielleicht?"

Malfoy schwieg kurz.

"Euch entgeht auch nichts."

"Harry hat dich das ganze letzte Jahr verdächtigt."  
"Er ist Spezialist auf dem Gebiet.", entgegnete Malfoy stumpf.

"Er war dabei, Malfoy. Er war unter seinem Tarnumhang auf dem Astronomieturm", Hermine hatte keine Ahnung warum sie es ihm erzählte. Es war momentan das einzige was ihr einfiel.

"Er war WAS?", rief Malfoy.

"Habt ihr das nicht gemerkt?"

"Ich hatte anderes im Kopf."

"Jedenfalls war Harry von Anfang an da. Er hat euer Gespräch gehört und am Ende gesehen, wie Snape... Snape...", sie brauchte den Satz nicht zu vollenden.

Malfoy sagte nichts und Hermine war sich nicht sicher, wie sie weitermachen sollte. Sie hatte Angst vor ihm, ganz gleich wie er sich benahm.

"Wolltest du es nicht oder konntest du es nicht?", fragte sie leise als das Schweigen andauerte. Sie wusste, er verstand was sie meinte.

"Gibt es da einen Unterschied?", fragte er und blickte ins Leere.

"Natürlich gibt es einen Unt-"

"Du _kannst_ jemanden nur töten wenn du es _willst_. Um es zu können, _musst_ du es wollen. Nur wenn du es willst, wenn du es wirklich willst, kannst du es."

"Aber Harry hat mir erzählt, er wollte Bellatrix mit dem Curciatusfluch treffen und er konnte es nicht. Aber er hat sie in diesem Moment so sehr gehasst, dass er es _wollte_!"

"Das war als dieser Black gestorben ist, stimmt's? Potter ist nunmal etwas... tempramentvoll. Aber er ist doch der Gute, der Auserwählte. Er _kann_ es nicht so sehr wollen, um _es_ zu können", Hermine entging der Spott in seiner Stimme nicht.

"Also... heißt das jetzt, du wolltest Dumbledore nicht... töten?", fragte Hermine. Sie fühlte sich etwas seltsam dabei in Malfoy Manor zu sitzten, die erste zivilisierte Unterhaltung mit Malfoy zu führen und genau über _dieses_ Thema zu sprechen.

"Du weißt was es heißt. Warum fragst du?"

"Ich... eigentlich... ich frage, weil ich... gern noch mehr wissen möchte. Hat Voldemort dir verziehen?"

Malfoy warf ihr einen weiteren ungläubigen Blick zu. "Mir verziehen? Der Dunkle Lord verzeiht nicht. Er verzeiht niemandem."

"Hat er dich... bestraft?", fragte Hermine mit Grauen in der Stimme.

"Nein, noch nicht. Er... wird es noch tun." Malfoy hielt kurz inne, sprach dann aber weiter, da er wusste, Hermine würde weiterfragen. "Er ist nicht besonders gut auf unsere Familie zu sprechen. Mein Vater ist in Askaban, meine Mutter hat Snape den Unbrech... hat etwas getan, was der Dunkle Lord ganz und gar nicht gut heißt und ich habe dreimal versagt. Mein Vater bleibt in Askaban. Meiner Mutter und mir hat er zwei Wochen gegeben, er sagte wir sollten uns in dieser Zeit Gedanken machen, während er über Dumbledores Tod triumphiert. Er hat aber durchblicken lassen... dass er mich... und meine Mutter... umbringen will. Er denkt wohl es hat mehr Wirkung wenn man Tag für Tag weiß, dass man bald sterben wird... Als Abschreckung für andere Todesser die neu dazukommen, kann er meine... Fehler nicht dulden."

Hermine starrte ihn entsetzt an. "Warum flieht ihr nicht?" Sie hatte vollkommen vergessen, sich darüber zu wundern, dass der Junge ihr gegenüber auch nur eine Frage beantwortete.

"Er würde uns finden. Meine Mutter ist außerdem...", er sprach nicht weiter.

"Er versucht Harry seit sieben Jahren zu finden! Er hat es nicht geschafft!"  
"Er hat Potter sehr wohl gefunden. Potter hatte nur jedesmal das außergewöhnliche Glück es zu überleben."

"Hmmm... das bringt mich nun dazu, warum ich eigentlich hergekommen bin", murmelte Hermine.

"Und das wäre?"

"Es gibt eigentlich keinen Grund warum du nein sagen solltest. Also... Harry, Ron und ich haben durch Dumbledore erfahren wie man Voldemort besiegen kann. Wir wissen wie man ihm seiner Unsterblichkeit beraubt!"  
Malfoy starrte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an, gespannt darauf was jetzt wohl kommen würde.

"Wir werden wahrscheinlich erstmal nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Wir werden uns nur _darauf_ konzentrieren. Es ist allerdings ziemlich schwer, denn wir müssen dafür viel über Voldemort wissen. Und ähm also, wir dachten... _du_ könntest uns helfen. Wir haben ein sehr sicheres Versteck, es ist von Dumbledore und von... anderen geschützt wurden. Da wären du und deine Mutter in Sicherheit und ihr könntet uns helfen."

Malfoy starrte sie an, als hätte sie ihm soeben offenbart, er wäre in Wirklichkeit gar kein Mensch, sondern ein rosa Frettchen, dessen Gehirn verhext worden war.

Das einzige was er hervorbrachte war: "Potter und Wiesel haben zugestimmt?"

"Ähh, naja. Mit ihnen habe ich darüber... nocht gar nicht... gesprochen...", sagte Hermine und wurde von Wort zu Wort leiser. Das würde das nächste große Problem werden.

Plötzlich lachte Malfoy.

"Du bist dir ganz sicher, dass niemand dir etwas in dein Trinken getan hat? Du kommst hier her, durch den Kamin, weißt nichtmal ob ich oder ein anderer Todesser dich vielleicht sofort umbringen würden? Um mich, den bösen Slytherin, zu fragen ob ich euch helfe die Horcruxe zu finden?"

Hermine verstand nur all zu gut, was er daran so verrückt fand, aber jetzt hatte sie eine andere Sorge.

"Du weißt von den Horcruxen?", stieß sie hervor.

"Jap."  
"Woher? Wer sonst?"

"Meine Mutter weiß es von Snape. Er hat sich verplappert, als er sich mit Bellatrix gestritten hat. Unglaubich, oder? Ich meine, es war Snape!"  
"Also wissen Bellatrix, deine Mutter, Snape und du davon?"

"So ist es."  
"Und Snape weiß es von Voldemort, weil er ihm wahrscheinlich am engsten steht. Zumindest jetzt."

"Wahrscheinlich."

"Was sagst du?"

"Was sag ich wozu?", fragte Malfoy.

"Na, kommt ihr mit?"

Malfoy starrte sie wieder fassunglos an.

"Du glaubst wirklich, ich will mit einem Schlammblut, Potty und Wiesel unter einem Dach leben?"

"Immerhin würdest du leben, Malfoy" erwiderte Hermine leise.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Meine Mutter würde das niemals tun. Aber... sie wird nichts mehr tun. Sie... "  
"Und du?", fragte Hermine.

"Ich? Ich denke ich bin jetzt auch mal drann, die Menscheit zu retten", murmelte er sarkastisch.

"Heißt das-"  
"Komm morgen um die selbe Zeit hierher. Ich rede mit meiner Mutter. Dann komm ich morgen mit... oder nicht."

Hermine konnte es kaum glauben. Doch ehe sie sich freuen konnte (sie war sich auch noch nicht ganz sicher, ob es wirklich ein Grund zum Freuen war), fiel ihr etwas ein.

"A propos Mutter, ich sollte nach Hause."

"Dann komm."

Hermine folgte ihm zurück in den Salon.

"Ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen, dass das unsere erste menschliche Unterhaltung seit sieben Jahren war?", fragte sie, ohne zu merken, dass sie in beinahe plaudernden Ton mit Draco Malfoy sprach. Die Erleichterung war einfach zu groß, als dass sie darauf achtete.

"Ja, ist mir."

"Ich wusste nicht, dass du dazu in der Lage bist.", sagte Hermine.

"Hast es ja nie versucht."

"Äh...ja, du auch nicht."

"_Ich_ wusste es", sagte Malfoy.

Hermine nahm etwas Flohpulver aus einer Schüssel neben dem Kamin und kletterte hinein.

"Eine Sache noch", sagte Malfoy.

"Wie bist du überhaupt darauf gekommen, ich würde mit dir reden _wollen_?"

"Du hast es nicht fertiggebracht Dumbledore zu töten." Dann grinste sie. "Und ich weiß, dass du dich bei Myrte im Klo ausgeheult hast. Tropfender Kessel!"

Hermine erhaschte nur einen kurzen Blick auf das bestürzte Gesicht von Malfoy und konnte das Grinsen nicht von ihrem Gesicht verbannen.

Als sie zu Hause ankam, fand sie dass es fiel besser gelaufen war, als vermutet. Sie hätte gedacht, wenn der Fall eintreten würde, dass sie es überlebte, dass sie sich anschreien, duellieren oder Schlimmeres tun würden.

Aber was nicht ist, kann ja bekanntlich noch werden.

_**A/N:** Ich weiß, wirkt sehr OOC._


	3. David Smith, genannt Dave

_**A/N:** Dave ist kein neuer Chara ;)_

**Kapitel 3**

**David Smith, genannt Dave**

"Hey Schatz, da bist du ja endlich!", begrüßte Mrs. Granger ihre Tochter.

"Hi Mum", Hermine wollte die Küche hastig verlassen, doch spürte im Vorbeigehen die Blicke ihrer Mutter.

"Wo ist denn nun dieses Drachenzeug?"

"Ach...ähh", Hermine drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und stammelte verlegen: "Es... es gab keins mehr... ausverkauft"  
"Und was hast du dann so lange getrieben?", bohrte Mrs. Granger nach.

"Ich... habe noch in anderen Geschäften nach Drachenblut gesucht... aber nirgendwo gab es welches", erklärte Hermine und verschwand dann schleunigst in ihr Zimmer.

Den ganzen Nachmittag zerbrach sie sich darüber den Kopf, wo zur Hölle sie Malfoy unterbringen sollte. Sie konnte ihn schließlich schlecht mit im Haus wohnen lassen, dann würde die Fragerei ihrer Mutter überhaupt kein Ende mehr nehmen.

Endlich kam ihr der rettende Gedanke und sie wusste jetzt schon, Malfoy zu überzeugen würde mehr als anstrengend werden.

- - -

Draco öffnete das Fenster und ließ die angenehme Nachtluft in sein dunkles Zimmer strömen. Er sah heute Abend mit anderen Augen in den sternenüberäten Himmel, heute Abend fürchetete er sich nicht mehr davor, die Sterne nie wieder zu sehen. Ihm bot sich eine Chance, eine Möglichkeit, von der er nicht zu träumen gewagt hatte.

Trotzallem fiel ihm die Entscheidung schwer. Die nächsten Wochen, womöglich Monate mit Potter, Weasley und Granger zu verbringen war nicht das, was er sich unter unter Freiheit vorstellte. Aber, und das war die Hauptsache, es war Leben.

Leben.

Er beobachtete die dünnen Bäume in der Ferne, die sich in der leichten Brise des Abends sanft hin- und herwiegten. Der Mond schien hell in dieser Nacht, heller als jemals in der vergangenen Woche, als wolle er, angesteckt von dem Fünkchen Hoffnung in Dracos Augen, der Welt die Finsternis mit seinem Licht ersparen.

Draco atmete tief ein. Er erinnerte sich an so viele Male, an denen er hier gestanden hatte, um nachzudenken, um Ruhe zu haben.

Am Ende des ersten Schuljahres, nachdem Lucius beinahe seine Beherrschung verloren hätte, als er erfuhr dass Slytherin die Hausmeisterschaft nicht gewonnen hatte. Es war eine Blamage gewesen, dass ein Malfoy den Hauspokal nicht gewonnen hatte. Natürlich hatte Draco ihm aus voller Überzeugung zugestimmt, doch die Angst vor seinem eigenen Vater hatte er nicht unterdrücken können. Heute vermutete Draco, dass Lucius auf Grund des missglückten Auferstehungsversuches des Dunklen Lord so seltsam gelaunt gewesen war.

Doch Draco wurde schnell gelehrt, dass sein Vater seine Beherrschung nicht immer behalten konnte. Jeder Fehler, den sein Sohn machte, musste bestraft werden. Meistens mit Worten oder gegenteilig, mit Ignoranz, bis es irgendwann zur ersten, aber auch einzigen, Ohrfeige kam. Draco hatte es seither nie mehr gewagt, seinem Vater zu widersprechen oder versucht sich zu rechtfertigen.

Dennoch, sein Vater, Lucius Malfoy war stets sein Vorbild gewesen. Er wollte es ihm Recht machen, versuchte es mit allen Mitteln, aber es war schwer. Lob fiel spärlich aus, Missgunst war umso größer. Doch Draco glaubte immer an all die Ideale, so, wie er es von seinem Vater vorgelebt bekam. Sie waren Malfoys, so hatte man sie zu behandeln.

Nach der Auferstehung des Dunklen Lords hatte sich nicht viel in Malfoy Manor geändert, außer der Tatsache, dass Lucius seinem Sohn mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Er wollte bereits zu jener Zeit alles daran setzten, aus Draco einen Todesser zu machen, der dem Dunklen Lord würdig war. Auch für Draco war dies ein Ziel, ein Ziel das bedeutete wirklich Macht zu haben, für seine Vorstellungen zu kämpfen. Damals hatte er noch immer keine Ahnug gehabt, was es bedeuten würde, dem Dunklen Lord dienen zu müssen.

Nun, zwei Jahre später, hatte er erkannt, wie hart es war. Man musste alles aufgeben, das einzige wofür man zu arbeiten und zu leben hatte, waren die Pläne des Meisters...

Vor etwa einem Jahr hatte er seinen Auftrag vom Dunklen Lord erhalten: der Tod Dumbledores. Damals hatte er angefangen Angst zu bekommen. Keine Zweifel, sondern Angst. Ihm wurde klar gemacht, dass ein Scheitern seinerseits inakzepptabel war. Sein eigener Vater war gefangen in Askaban und konnte ihm nicht helfen. Es war das erste Mal, dass Draco wirklich alleine gewesen war. Zuvor hatten immer seine Familie oder Crabbe und Goyle hinter ihm gestanden und ihm somit Kraft, Macht verliehen.

Doch damals konnte sein Vater ihm keinen Rat geben, ihn nicht unterstützen. Er war alleine unter den Todessern gewesen, musste schwören, bei seinem Leben und dem seiner Eltern dem Dunklen Lord auf immer und ewig zu dienen und zu folgen. Den Schmerz, der die Einbrennung des Dunklen Mals gebracht hatte, konnte er sich nun kaum noch vorstellen. Es war eine erste Probe gewesen und er hatte sie bestanden. Anschließend hatte der Dunkle Lord persönlich ihm Dumbledores Tod aufgetragen und er hatte gedroht. Würde Draco genauso versagen wie Lucius, konnte er nicht darauf hoffen, nur als Gefangener in Askaban zu enden, seine Strafe würde der Tod sein. Es hatte gedauert, bis Draco klargeworden war, dass der Dunkle Lord vorallem Lucius auf diese Weise bestrafen wollte.

Das, wovon Draco früher geträumt hatte, hatte sich als Alptraum herausgestellt. Nie zuvor hatte er solche Verzweiflung und Todesangst erlebt, wie im vergangenen Jahr in Hogwarts. Ihm war zum ersten Mal bewusst geworden, was es bedeutete, alleine zu sein. Sich auf sich selbst verlassen zu müssen.

Trotzdem, bis zu jenem Tag auf dem Astronomieturm, hatte er keinerlei Zweifel gehegt. Er war vollkommen überzeugt gewesen, von allem, was sein Vater ihm je gelehrt hatte. Und dann kam der Bruch. Es schien so lange her, doch es waren kaum zwei Wochen vergangen. Dumbledore hatte Draco etwas gezeigt, dass er sein Leben lang als Schwäche und Dummheit abgestempelt hatte, weil er es nie verstanden, nie erlebt oder einfach nicht gewollt hatte.

Zum einen die schlichte Wahrheit. "_Draco, Draco, du bist kein Mörder"_, waren Dumbledores Worte gewesen. Draco hatte es in dem Moment geleugnet, er war sich immer sicher gewesen, dass er das Zeug dazu hatte, jemandem das Leben zu nehmen. Es war schließlich das, wofür man die Todesser so fürchtete. Erst später hatte er sich eingestehen können, dass Dumbledore Recht hatte.

Ironischer Weise hatte er außerdem Mut es den Worten des alten Mannes schöpfen können.

_"...Ein cleverer Plan, ein sehr cleverer Plan... und, wie du sagst, genau unter meiner Nase..."_, hatte Dumbledore gesagt, nachdem Draco ihm erzählt hatte, wie er die Todesser ins Schloss gebracht hatte. Diese Worte, dieses Lob von dem Menschen zu dessen Mord er gekommen, hatten ihn seltsamer Weise aufgebaut. Vielleicht, weil es das einzige Lob war, das er seit so langer Zeit vernommen hatte. Freundlich Worte...

Natürlich war Draco sich zu dem Zeitpunkt immer noch sicher, er würde für das Richtige kämpfen. Nur langsam kroch die Erkenntnis in ihm hoch, dass er wirklich kein Mörder war. Doch er hatte kaum Zeit gehabt, darauf zu achten, denn das Gespräch hatte sich auf Snape gerichtet. Im Nachhinein fragte Draco sich, ob Dumbledore nichts von dem Unbrechbaren Schwur zwischen Snape und seiner Mutter gewusst hatte, oder ob er ihn aus Gründen die er nicht verstand, angelogen hatte.

Schließlich war Dumbledore darauf gekommen, dass Rosmerta unter dem Imperiusfluch gestanden hatte. Damals hatte Draco Stolz gefühlt, Dumbledore zeigen zu können, dass er einen der Unverzeilichen Flüche beherrschte. Doch dann hatte Dumbledore etwas gesagt, dass für ihn erst unbegreiflich schien.

Draco hatte Granger Schlammblut genannt und Dumbledore hatte gesagt: "_Bitte benutzte dieses widerwertige Wort nicht in meiner Gegenwart."_

"_Sie kümmern sich darum, ob ich Schlammblut sage, wenn ich dabei bin Sie zu töten?_", hatte Draco barsch lachend gefragt.

"_Ja, das tue ich_", war Dumbledores Antwort gewesen. Für Draco war es unbegreiflich gewesen, wie Dumbledore sich in solch einer Situation so verhalten konnte. Er selbst hätte sich kaum für die Behandlung anderer geschert, außer wenn es um seine Eltern gehen würde. Aber Dumbledore tat es, obwohl er höher über Granger stand, als über irgendjemand anderem.

Irgendwann hatte die Panik Draco übermannt. "_Ich habe keine Wahl! Ich muss es tun! Er wird mich umbringen! Er wird meine ganze Familie umbringen!_"

Kurz nach dem er dies gesagt hatte, war etwas passiert, dass Draco mehr überrascht hatte, als alles andere bis dahin.

"_Ich kann dir helfen, Draco_", Dumbledore hatte ihm, nach allem was er getan hatte, seine Hilfe angeboten. Wollte er ihm verzeihen?

Doch Draco war fest davon überzeugt, dass ihm niemand helfen konnte, nicht gegen den Dunklen Lord. Nun, da er darüber nachdachte, viel ihm auf, dass er unterbewusst schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte, wie es wäre sich vom Dunklen Lord abzukehren. Anstatt_ "Ich will Ihre Hilfe nicht. Ich will auf dieser Seite bleiben!" _zu sagen, hatte er geantwortet_: "Er hat mir befohlen es zu tun oder er wird mich umbringen. Ich habe keine Wahl._"

Dumbledore hatte ihm angeboten, ihn und seine ganze Familie zu beschützen, zu verstecken.

Er war kurz davor gewesen, so kurz davor, alles aufzugeben und Dumbledores Hilfe anzunehmen. Denn er hatte gemerkt, er konnte ihn nicht töten, was sein, Dracos, Tod bedeuten würde. Aber in dem Moment waren die anderen Todesser gekommen.

Die nächsten Minuten würden Draco wohl immer in schrecklicher Erinnerung bleiben. Die Todesser, die ihn aufforderten Dumbledore zu töten, während er nun wusste, dass er es nicht konnte. Er konnte nicht, er wollte nicht. Er war nicht fähig.

Doch dann war Snape gekommen und hatte Dumbledores Leben beendet, so schnell und kalt, als wäre der alte Mann nichts weiter als ein lästiges Insekt. Er hatte Draco anschließend gepackt und war mit ihm nach Malfoy Manor verschwunden. Während dieser Zeit konnte Draco weder klar denken noch seine Gefühle definieren. Er war verängstigt, erschrocken, bewegt, geschockt, durcheinander und so viel mehr. Kaum war er im Stande gewesen einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, war der Dunkle Lord erschienen und hatte ihm und seiner Mutter den Tod versprochen.

Draco hatte keinen Ausweg gesehen - bis jetzt.  
Er würde leben.

Aber er wusste, es gab nichts, was seine Mutter dazu bringen würde, mit ihm zu gehen...

Ein Vogel segelte lautlos durch die Nacht, frei von Sorgen und Ängsten und ließ sich auf einem der kleinen Türme das Manors nieder, als Draco das Fenster schloss.

- - -

"Malfoy Manor!" Wie am Tag zuvor war Hermine zum Tropfenden Kessel appariert und hatte ihrer Mutter zuvor irgendeine Geschichte aufgetischt, die sie mittlerweile wieder vergessen hatte.

"Ich hab schon gedacht, du kommst gar nicht mehr", sagte Malfoy leicht genervt, als Hermine unelegant aus dem Kamin wankte.

"Wir apparieren zurück", sagte sie anstatt auf ihn einzugehen. Sie verspürte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, denn es war noch lange nicht so weit, dass sie dem Blonden traute. Würden gleich Todesser hinter dem Sofa auftauchen?

"Dann müssen wir nach draußen. Hier kann man nicht apparieren", Malfoy nahm einen Koffer und ging zur Tür.

"Brauchst du wirklich so einen großen Koffer?", fragte Hermine und deutete auf eben jenen.

"Sonst hätte ich ihn wohl kaum dabei."  
Sie kamen an der großen schwarzen Haustür an und Malfoy streckte die Hand nach der Klinke aus.

"Willst du dich gar nicht von deiner Mutter verabschieden?", wollte Hermine überrascht wissen.

"Hab ich schon", antwortete er und zog die Tür auf.

"Aha. Und warum?"

"Damit sie dich nicht sieht", sagte Malfoy.

"Oh, wie konnte ich das vergessen! Sie hätte sich vermutlich die Augen verätzt, wenn sie ein Schlammblut gesehen hätte! Und das in ihrem Haus!", rief Hermine aufgebracht und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

"Das auch. Aber der Hauptgrund war eigentlich, dass sie dem Dunklen Lord unfreiwillig etwas über euch oder mich mitteilen könnte. Ich habe ihr nur gesagt, dass ich gehe. Nicht wohin, nicht warum und nicht... zu wem", erklärte er und führte sie über einen Weg hinab zu einem großen schwarzen Tor. Er hielt eine Hand gegen eine S-förmige Schlange und das Tor öffnete sich lautlos. Er und Hermine gingen hindurch und es schloss sich ebenso leise hinter ihnen. Hermine drehte sich um und sah Malfoy Manor zum ersten Mal von außen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie das große, alt wirkende Gebäude betrachtete. Es war schlicht -

"unglaublich", hauchte Hermine.

"Was?", fragte Malfoy, wohlwissend, was sie meinte.

"Ach... nichts. Also los... am besten wir halten den Koffer zusammen."

Hermine griff nach dem Koffer den Malfoy mit einer Hand festhielt. Dann konzentrierte sie sich und wenige Augenblicke später standen sie in einem hübschen Garten mit bunten Blumen vor dem Haus der Grangers.

"Hier wohnst du?", fragte Malfoy und klang, als würde Hermine in einer Garage hausen.

Hermine nickte.

"Es ist... klein."

"Warte nur bis du weißt, wo _du_ wohnst", grinste Hermine diabolisch und ging nach links über den grünen Rasen - geradewegs auf einen hölzernen kleinen Schuppen zu. Dort bewahrten ihre Eltern allerlei Geräte für die Gartenarbeit, Gartenmöbel und -polster auf. Die Stühle und der Tisch standen auf der Terasse so dass im Schuppen genug Platz für Malfoy sein würde.

"Du willst mir nicht erzählen, dass ich _da_ rein soll?", fragte Malfoy mit schockierter Mine.

"Genau das."

"Nein"

"Doch."  
"Nein, ich werde da keinen Fuß rein setzten."

"Willst du etwa draußen schlafen und dich von meinen Eltern finden lassen?"

"Warum kann ich nicht in eurem Haus schlafen? Da wird doch irgendwo ein Zimmer... Shit, eurer Haus ist ja viel zu klein." Malfoy warf einen finsteren Blick Richtung Haus.

"Du sagst es. Und jetzt rein." Hermine öffnete die quitschende Holztür. Keiner der beiden betrat den Schuppen.

Malfoy äugte angewidert ins Innere. Neben Staub und Spinnenweben befanden sich alte Polster, Schaufeln, Säcke mit Blumenerde gefüllt und vieles mehr, was ein Muggel im Garten so brauchte, im Schuppen.

"Du erwartest nicht wirklich, dass ich die nächsten Tage da drinn sitzte?"

"Das ist der einzige Weg, Malfoy."  
"Nein. Es gibt immer eine andere Möglichkeit!"  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen. "Ich wusste, dass dich mal wieder anstellen würdest und glaub mir, das ist die einzige Möglichkeit. Geh da jetzt rein."

"Nein. Ich lasse mich nicht von einem Schlammblut in einen eckelhaften Muggel-"

"Malfoy!", rief Hermine. "Wie soll es denn bitte sonst gehen?"  
"Du schläfst hier und ich in deinem Zimmer.", sagte er todernst.

"Ich weiß ja nicht wie das bei deinen Eltern ist, aber meine würden sich bestimmt sehr freuen einen Fremden im Bett ihrer Tochter zu finden, während diese draußen im Schuppen schläft. Und fragen würden sie schon gar nicht", sagte sie sarkastisch. Dann ging sie durch die offene Tür in den Schuppen.

"Komm jetzt hier rein!"

"Ich lasse mich nicht von Schlammblütern rumkommandieren!"

"Kannst du eigentlich jemals damit aufhören?", fragte Hermine wütend. "Merlin! Nur weil meine Eltern Muggel sind, heißt das nicht dass ich dir in irgendeiner Weise unterlegen wäre! Aber das wird wohl nie in deinen arroganten, egoistischen Hohlschädel gehen!"

"Sag das nochmal!", rief Malfoy drohend.

"Es ist mir ein Vergnügen! Du bist ein arroganter dämlicher Egoist! ...Stell dir mal vor, _du_ wärst muggelgeboren und _ich_ reinblütig!"

"Wie kannst du es wagen?" Malfoy hatte vor Zorn unbewusst seinen Zauberstab gezogen. Allein der Gedanke, _er_, Draco Malfoy, hätte als Muggelkind geboren werden können, schien für ihn eine unglaubliche Beleidigung darzustellen.

"Steck den weg, der hilft auch nicht", sagte Hermine unwirsch.

"Überleg dir gut was du sagst, Schlammblut!"

"Im Gegensatz zu dir, weiß ich immer was ich sage. Und im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich kein verwöhnter, hirnloser Slytherin!"

Malfoy ging nun bedrohlich auf Hermine zu, bis-

"HA! Jetzt hab ich dich!", sie lief schnell um Malfoy herum, der jetzt inmitten des Schuppens stand, und stellte sich in die Tür.

"Granger! Du-"

"Hier ist dein Koffer. Ich bring dir heute Abend was zu essen. Bye!" Sie stellte den Koffer in den Schuppen, schlüpfte nach draußen und schloss die Tür. Malfoy rief von drinnen irgendwas, als sie von außen einen Riegel vor die Tür schob.

Hermine drehte sich um und lief zum Haus. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Draco Malfoy war in ihrem Gartenschuppen eingesperrt. Sie hoffte nur, er würde den Schuppen nicht vor Wut in die Luft sprengen.

- - -

"Ich muss morgen bevor ich zur Praxis fahre, noch zur Bank. Wundert euch nicht, wenn ich zum Frühstück nicht da bin", sagte Mrs. Granger.

Die Familie saß beim Abendbrot. Hermine nahm sich ein Brot nach dem anderen, schmierte Butter darauf, schnitt sie durch und belegte sie - bis ihr Teller voll war. Ihre Eltern beäugten verwundert den Stapel Brote. "Hermine? Ist alles OK?"

"Sicher. Ich habe nur gedacht, ich esse heute mal draußen."  
"So viel?", fragte ihr Vater.

"Na, du weißt doch. An der frischen Luft krieg ich gleich das doppelte runter." Hermine stand auf, nahm den Teller und ging aus der Küche.

"Das Doppelte?", murmelte ihr Vater. "Das ist das Dreifache."

Hermine war sich selbst nicht sicher, ob es vielleicht doch zu viel zu essen war, aber sie wusste von Ron wie viel Jungen in diesem Alter verschlingen konnten. Sie schnappte sich noch schnell zwei Wasserflaschen und verließ das Haus.

Draußen war es noch hell und angenehm warm. Hermine lief zum Schuppen, zog den Riegel an der Schuppentür zurück, öffnete die Tür und trat mit dem Teller ein.

"Das wird aber auch Zeit!", schoss Malfoy sie an und griff gleich nach einem Brot.

Hermine sah, dass er versucht hatte, den Schuppen so wohnlich wie nur möglich herzurichten. Anscheinend hatte er in einer Ecke Staub, Spinnennetze und Dreck entfernt und sich dort aus alten Gartenstuhlpolstern ein Bett zurechtgemacht.

Als Hermine nach einem Brot griff, aß Malfoy bereits sein zweites.

"Ich halte es hier nicht mehr drinn aus. Ist dir eigentlich die Idee gekommen, wie _langweilig_ es ist? Ich soll hier allenernstes noch drei Tage drinne leben? Da hätte ich mich auch gleich umbringen lassen können..."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. "Bitte, nicht schon wieder. Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, anders geht es nicht."

"Dann gib mir wenigstens ein Buch. Oder am besten Zwei. Oder Drei. Oder-"

"Was für eins?", unterbrach Hermine ihn.

"Nicht nur eins!"  
"Ja, ist ja gut. Was für welche?"

"Was weiß ich. Du wirst doch irgendwas haben, was nicht stinkend langweilig ist?"

"Meine Bücher sind überhaupt nicht-"

"Jahaaa."

"Gut. Ich bring sie dir morgenfrüh."  
"Morgen? Merlin, Granger! Bis dahin bin ich eingegangen."

Hermine seufzte. "Ich hab's verstanden."  
Sie aßen die Brote auf und Hermine nahm den Teller, ging nach draußen und verriegelte den Schuppen.

"Du hast _alle_ gegessen?", rief Mr. Granger mit aufgerissenen Augen.

"Tja... ich hatte eben Hunger", grinste Hermine verlegen, stellte den Teller in den Geschirrspüler und lief nach oben in ihr Zimmer.

Dort stand sie vor ihren Büchern und überlegte. Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was sie Malfoy mitbringen sollte. Schließlich griff sie einfach wahllos vier Bücher und ging wieder nach unten.

"Was hast du jetzt schon wieder vor?", fragte ihre Mutter

"Wisst ihr, draußen ist es so schön... ich lese heute im Garten." Hastig lief sie weiter zur Haustür.

Mr. Granger sah seine Frau mit gerunzelter Stirn an. "Sie will heute abend vier Bücher lesen?", fragte er skeptisch.

"Du kennst doch Hermine", sagte seine Frau und sie gingen gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer.

"Ja. Aber _vier_ Bücher?"

"Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche Band eins? Toll Granger. Danke", grummelte Malfoy als sie ihm die Bücher gab.

"Du hättest mir eben sagen sollen, was du lesen willst", sagte sie, setzte sich hin und schlug ein Buch auf.

"Ich weiß ja, dass du meine Gegenwart schätzt", sagte Malfoy und sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Misstrauen und Hohn an. "Aber warum liest du hier?"

"Hmm?"

Malfoy rollte mit den Augen. "Warum liest du nicht in deinem Zimmer?"

"Weil meine Eltern dann noch mehr hätten, das sie komisch finden könnten. Ich gehe raus, mit vier Büchern, um fünf Minuten später mit einem zurückzukommen... sie sind zwar Muggel, das heißt aber nicht dass vollkommen doof sind."

"Aha", machte Malfoy und öffnete eine der Wasserflaschen, die Hermine mitgebracht hatte. Als er trank, hob Hermine den Kopf und spähte über den Buchrand zu ihm herüber. "Malfoy... musst du eigentlich nie... auf Toilette?"

"Nein."

"Was? Wie-"  
"Auf dumme Fragen gibt's eben dumme Antworten, Granger. Glaubst du wirklich, du kannst mich hier drinnen einsperren? Ich kann hier raus, sooft ich will."  
"Hast du etwa bei uns in den Garten...?", fragte Hermine und sah besorgt nach draußen.

Malfoy grinste nur - Hermine wusste nicht ob das ein Ja oder Nein war - stellte die Flasche beiseite und nahm sich ebenfalls ein Buch.

Sie saßen im Schuppen und lasen schweigend bis es draußen langsam dunkel wurde.

"Ich gehe jetzt besser wieder rein." Hermine stand auf legte ihr Buch zu den anderen und ging zur Tür.

"Bis morgen."

Malfoy sagte nichts, sondern zückte seinen Zauberstab, murmelte "Lumos!" und las weiter.

Hermine verriegelte die Tür hinter sich, obwohl sie wusste, dass es für Malfoy kein Hindernis darstellte. Aber irgendwie fühlte sie sich so besser.

Als sie den Flur betrat, hörte sie den Fernseher aus dem Wohnzimmer und ihre Eltern, die sich leise unterhielten. Hermine ging weiter, die Treppe hinauf und ins Badezimmer.

Schließlich lag sie im Bett und starrte an die Decke. Es war alles viel einfacher, als sie angenommen hatte. Malfoy war irgendwie... umgänglich. Er hatte sie zwar noch Schlammblut genannt, aber ansonsten hatte er sich mit wirklichen Beleidigungen zurückgehalten. Vielleicht, dachte Hermine, hatte es etwas damit zu tun, dass kein Haufen Slytherins dabei war. Sicherlich war aber der Hauptgrund die Angst vor Voldemort, der Tod der fast sicher gewesen schien, das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts... wahrscheinlich war selbst ein Malfoy einmal erschöpft.

- - -

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, konnte sie sich noch recht gut an ihren Traum erinnern.

Sie war auf Fleurs Hochzeit gewesen, doch hatte Fleur nicht Bill, sondern Ron geheiratet und sie, Hermine, hatte in der Menge gestanden und, wie sie im Nachhinein verwirrt festestellte, ebenso gejubelt wie die anderen. Hermine wunderte sich deshalb, da Ron sie am Tag von Dumbledores Beerdigung zum ersten Mal geküsst hatte... und am Bahnhof zum Abschied hatten sie sich auch geküsst, aber nicht zum zweiten Mal... Sie hatten sich an den letzten Tagen in Hogwarte gegenseitig Trost gespendet und irgendwie war es dann passiert. Nur Ginny und Harry wussten davon.

Doch kaum war sie zu Hause, hatte Hermine gemerkt, dass sie für Ron doch nur tiefe Freundschaft empfand und sie hatte sich schlecht gefühlt. Schlecht, weil sie sich vorkam, als hätte sie ihn ausgenutzt, in Zeiten in denen sie niemand anderen hatte... Sie wusste nicht wie sie sich verhalten sollte, wenn sie Ron am Samstag treffen würde...

Hermine gähnte und begab sich schläfrig ins Badezimmer. Nach einer erfrischenden Dusche fühlte sie sich wach genug um zu frühstücken.

Unten in der Küche war nur ihr Vater, der gerade Zeitung las.

"Morgen!"

"Morgen, Dad."

Hermine setzte sich und begann ein Brötchen zu schmieren, dann noch eins und noch drei weitere. Wie am Vortag lud sie alle auf einen großen Teller.

Mr. Granger sah sie an, sagte aber nichts dazu, sondern: "Bis heute Mittag. Ich fahr jetzt."

"Ist gut", antwortete Hermine. Sie wartete, bis sie die Haustür zufallen hörte und holte dann zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank. Wieder wartete sie, bis sie sicher war, ihr Vater würde im Auto sitzten, nahm dann den Teller, die Gläser und eine Flasche Orangensaft und verließ damit das Haus.

Eilig lief sie zum Schuppen und öffnete die Tür. Dabei sah sie jedoch nicht, wie Mr. Granger kopfschütteln den Blick von ihr abwandte und in sein Auto stieg. Denn Hermine sah etwas anderes: Malfoy schlief noch. Er lag ausgestreckt auf den Polstern und es war das erste Mal, dass Hermine seine Haare unfrisiert sah. Sie waren verwuschelt und standen in alle möglichen Richtungen ab. Ein außerst ungewohnter Anblick.

Hermine ließ die Tür weit geöffnet, um die frische Luft einzulassen und stellte das Frühstück auf den Boden. Als sie wieder zu Malfoy sah, starrten zwei graue Augen zurück.

"Morgen", sagte Hermine.

"Hmm", brummte Malfoy, richtete sich auf und fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine Haare.

"Verdammt. Ich brauch ein Badezimmer."

"Malfoy, du wirst nicht daran sterben, dass deine Haare mal nicht gegelt und gestriegelt sind", meinte Hermine und griff nach einem Brötchen.

"Ich würde gern duschen, okay? Seit einem Tag steck ich in diesem dreckigen... Ding."

"Das geht aber nicht und das weißt du", sagte Hermine.

Malfoy nach sich nun ebenfalls ein Brötchen und sagte:"Sind deine Eltern nicht arbeiten?"

"Doch schon, aber-"  
"Na, dann seh ich da kein Problem."

Hermine überlegte. Sie verstand ihn und eigentlich hatte er Recht, ihre Eltern waren in der Praxis. Was sollte schon schiefgehen?  
"Okay, nach dem Frühstück."

Sie aßen auf und verließen anschließend den Schuppen. Die Sonne schien hell vom fast wolkenlosen Himmel. Hermine seufzte. Hier war alles so friedlich und sorglos, dachte sie...

Sie kamen an der Haustür an und Hermine öffnete und trat ein, Malfoy folgte und sah sich neugirieg um.

"Am besten du gehst gleich ins Bad und beeilst dich, okay?"

Malfoy folgte ihr, bis er ganz plötzlich inne hielt. "Ich stehe mitten in einem Muggelhaus. _Muggelhaus_", stellte er mit ungläubiger Stimme fest.

"Blitzmerker. Gleich wird's sogar noch besser: du wirst in einer _Muggeldusche_ duschen", sagte Hermine, als würde diese Tatsache alles übertreffen, was er jemals im Leben getan hatte.

Sie öffnete die Badezimmertür.

"Handtücher sind dahinten in dem Schrank. Beeil dich."

Malfoy trat ein und schloss die Tür.

Hermine ging in die Küche, stellte den Saft in den Kühlschrank und räumte das Geschirr weg. Dann machte sie sich daran, den Küchentisch abzuräumen. Sie hörte wie das Wasser aus der Dusche floss. Doch dann hörte sie noch etwas. Sie erstarrte mit Honig in der einen und Marmelade in der anderen Hand. Sie musste sich verhört haben. Das konnte nicht sein.

"Hermine?"

Doch, es konnte. Ihre Mutter hatte soeben das Haus betreten.

"Hey Mum. Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Hermine und versuchte so unschuldig wie möglich zu klingen.

"Ach, ich wollte nur das Geld hierher bringen. Besser, als es in Praxis zu vergessen." Mrs. Granger legte einen Umschlag auf den Küchenschrank und hielt dann inne.

"Ist da jemand in der Dusche?", fragte sie und lauschte.

"Was? Äh... das ist nur das Badewasser... ich lasse gerade Wasser ein", langsam fiel es Hermine immer leichter, Ausreden zu erfinden, stellte sie beinahe erschrocken fest.

"Na dann, viel Spaß noch", ihre Mutter trat in den Flur und ging zur Haustür.

"Bye, Mum!"

Hermine stellte den Honig weg und atmete erleichtert auf.

Als Malfoy später aus dem Badezimmer kam, saß sein Haar wie immer - perfekt, und auch er wirkte zufriedener.

"War jemand hier?", fragte er. "Es klang so, als hättest du dich mit jemandem unterhalten. Oder führst du Selbstgespräche ?"  
"Ja, meine Mutter war hier", antwortete Hermine. "Egal, du gehst jetzt am Besten wieder raus."

"Länger kann ich es hier auch nicht mehr aushalten."

Hermine überhörte diese Bemerkung spielend.

- - -

Zum Mittagessen kamen Hermines Eltern wie immer nach Hause. Hermine hatte beschlossen mit ihren Eltern zusammen zu essen und anschließend Malfoy Suppe zu bringen. Sie befürchtet dass es langsam zu auffällig wurde, wenn sie immer draußen aß.

Hermine bemerkte nicht, dass ihre Eltern sie schon fast erwartungsvoll ansahen, als sie sich Suppe auftat. Sie sah auch nicht, wie sie verwunderte Blicke austauschten, als Hermine nur eine normale Portion nahm und gleich begann zu essen. Weder Mr. noch Mrs. Granger sagten etwas.

Nachdem Hermine ihrer Mutter beim Abwaschen geholfen hatte, wartete sie bis sie allein in der Küche war, nahm einen Teller aus dem Schrank und füllte ihn so voll mit Suppe, wie sie es riskieren konnte, ohne beim Gehen zu kleckern. Außerdem nahm sie einen Löffel und eine Flasche Wasser und schlich dann vorsichtig zur Haustür. Als sie die Tür öffnete und nach draußen trat, bemerkte sie nicht, wie ein paar Augen ihr folgte...

"Hat deine Mutter noch irgendwas gesagt?", fragte Malfoy als er ihr den Suppenteller abnahm.

"Nein, sie ahnt nichts-"  
"Hermine!"

Ehe sie auch nur irgendwas machen oder eine neue Ausrede erfinden konnte, stand ihre Mutter hinter ihr und sah in den Schuppen und auf Malfoy hinab.

"Oh Hermine! Ich habe es gewusst!"  
"Mum-"

"Aber du hättest es uns doch sagen können! Du bist siebzehn! Glaubst wir haben etwas dagegen, wenn du einen Freund hast?"

"Mum ich - _was_!"  
Hermine sah ihre Mutter entsetzt an, gleiches galt für Malfoy, der wie vom Blitz getroffen da saß. Mrs. Granger lächelte die beiden unentwegt an.

"Schatz, ich bin deine Mutter! Ständig warst du heimlich weg, nunja ich weiß nicht wo du vorgestern warst, aber ständig hast du dich hier draußen rumgetrieben. Glaubst du ich merke das nicht? Aber warum um Himmels Willen hast du nichts gesagt? Dein Freund hätte doch im Haus schlafen können."

Hermine war für einen Moment sprachlos, sie starrte ihre Mutter an, die glücklich lächelnd auf Malfoy blickte und fragte: "Wer bist du überhaupt? Wie heißt du?"

"D-"

"Dave Smith", sagte Hermine rasch. Sie war sich nicht so sicher, ob ihre Mutter noch wusste wer Draco Malfoy war, schließlich hatte Hermine ihr von ihm und seinen Gemeinheiten erzählt.

"Er geht auch nach Hogwarts, nach Ravenclaw", fügte Hermine hastig hinzu.

Malfoy starrte nun sie ungläubig an. Hermine konnte ihn nur zu gut verstehen, sie war auch nicht besonders angetan davon, ihrer Mutter vorzuspielen, sie wäre mit Malfoy zusammen. Aber es schien ihr momentan einfacher, als zu erklären, was ihr schlimmster Feind im Schuppen machte.

_Merlin, hilf!_

"Wie lange seid ihr zwei schon...?", fragte Mrs. Granger. Sie schien völlig aus dem Häuschen zu sein, schließlich hatte sie keine Ahnung von Viktor und Ron und freute sich nun umsomehr.

"Ähh... wir haben uns letztes Jahr nach den Weihnachtsferien... kennengelernt."

Mrs. Granger schüttelte den Kopf mit einem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck und sagte dann:"Nun kommt rein, wir legen eine Matratze in Hermines Zimmer... da fällt mir ein, warum bist du nicht bei deinen Eltern?"

Malfoy war sprachlos, er konnte nicht antworten. Sein Gehirn hatte ausgesetzt. Diese Frau glaubte Hermine und er wären zusammen... Hermines Stimme unterbrach seine Gedanken:

"Das ist eine komplizierte Geschichte! Niemand steigt da so wirklich durch. Es hat etwas mit der Cousine zweiten Grades seines Onkels und der Tante seines Vaters zu tun, und... wie auch immer. Familienstreit. Ziemlich schlimm."

"Gut, gut. Kommt rein."

Hermine nahm die Bücher und die Suppe, Malfoy seinen Koffer und sie folgten Hermines Mutter. Malfoy warf Hermine tödliche Blicke zu, als wäre es ihre Schuld, dass Mrs. Granger zu diesem falschen Schluss gekommen sei. _Als ob es mir gefällt_, dachte Hermine wütend.

"Wie lange bleibst du?", fragte sie über ihre Schulter.

"Bis zum Wochenende."

Im Wohnzimmer saß Mr. Granger und sprang vollkommen überrascht auf, als Malfoy hinter seiner Frau und seiner Tochter eintrat.

"Schatz", sagte Mrs. Granger "das ist Hermines Freund."

Mr. Granger sah Malfoy von oben bis unten an, warf seiner Frau einen Blick zu und wurde von dem ihren bestätigt, dass dies der Grund für Hermines auffälliges Verhalten gewesen war. Dann reichte er Malfoy die Hand und Malfoy stellte sich mit etwas höherer Stimme als sonst vor: "Guten Tag. Ich bin David Smith."

"David? Eben war es noch Dave", sagte Mrs. Granger mit gerunzelter Stirn. Hermine erschrak und blickte ihre Eltern bang an, doch zu ihrer Überraschung übernahm es diesmal Malfoy, eine Ausrede zu erfinden.

"Gr- Hermine nennt mich Dave... und ich nenne sie... Mine...", sagte er mit seltsamer Stimme. Hermine war die einzige, die merkte wie viel Überwindung es ihn kostete, sie "Mine" zu nennen. Es war schon komisch, ihn "Hermine" sagen zu hören, dachte sie.

Sie nickte bestätigend.

Mr. Granger sah auf seine Armbanduhr. "Wir müssen los! Tut mir wirklich Leid... aber wir sehen uns heute Abend wieder!"

"Gut. Hermine, du weißt ja wo die Klappmatratze ist, nicht wahr?"

Hermine bejahte.

"In Ordnung. Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend."

Sie und ihr Mann gingen eilig aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Als sie die Haustür zufallen hörte, seufzte Hermine erleichtert auf und ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken.

"Großer Merlin!", stöhnte Malfoy. "Wo bin ich hier gelandet? Man denkt von mir, ich wäre mit einem Schlammblut zusammen. _Ich_... _Schlammblut_...!"

"Halt die Klappe und iss", murmelte Hermine und hielt ihm den Teller hin.

Nachdem Malfoy zwei Teller Suppe verspeist hatte, gingen sie hoch in Hermines Zimmer.

Erst da bemerkte Hermine, seltsamer Weise, wie kindlich ihr Zimmer eigentlich war. Sie verbrachte so wenig Zeit hier, dass sie sich nie die Zeit genommen hatte, es anders einzurichten. Hermine war in diesem Moment heilfroh, dass sie kein Ich-will-Prinzessin-sein-Mädchen gewesen war und ihr Zimmer dementsprechend _keine_ rosa Tapete, pinke Vorhänge und _kein_ Himmelbett hatte. Die Tapete war hellgelb, die Gardinen rot und das Bett, wie auch die übrigen Möbel waren aus Holz und relativ einfach. Was sie am Meisten störte, war die Schar Kuscheltiere die oben auf ihrem Regal saß und Malfoy aus großen schwarzen Augen anstarrten.

"Schick Granger, ich wusste schon immer dass du Geschmack hast", Malfoy grinste und deutete auf einen weißen Stoffhasen mit rosa Schleifchen um den Ohren.

"Ich hol jetzt die Matratze und Bettwäsche. Stell bitte nichts an."

Hermine lief runter in den Keller und holte eine grüne alte Matratze und Bettwäsche. Sie konnte es nicht recht glauben. Nicht nur, dass sie vorspielte, mit Malfoy zusammen zu sein, nein, _er_ würde auch noch in _ihrem_ Zimmer schlafen...

Irgendwie brachten sie den Nachmittag rum, indem Malfoy immer wieder wiederholte wie furchtbar für ihn allein der Gedanke war, mit einem Schlammblut in einem Muggelhaus zu schlafen und Hermine ebenso oft erwiderte, dass sie sich ebenfalls deutlich bessere Gesellschaft vorstellen konnte.

Malfoy fragte sie außerdem über das Versteck aus, doch Hermine wollte ihm noch nichts über den Grimmauldplatz verraten.

"Ich denke wir werden schon etwas früher kommen... und wenn Harry und Ron ankommen, bleibst du erstmal weg und ich rede mit ihnen. Wenn sie dich sehen, ohne dass ich vorher mit ihnen gesprochen habe, bringen sie dich vermutlich an Ort und Stelle um."

"Oder andersherum."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

Am Abend kamen die Grangers wieder und aßen mit ihnen gemeinsam Abendbrot. Hermine und Malfoy sprachen kaum, während Mr. Granger und seine Frau ständig versuchten sie ihn ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Ohne großen Erfolg.

Nach dem Essen gingen alle vier ins Wohnzimmer.

Mrs. Granger zog Hermine zur Seite während Mr. Granger Malfoy bedeutete sich aufs Sofa zu setzten, anschließend setzte er sich dazu.

"Hermine", sagte Mrs. Granger flüsternd. "Ihr beide müsst nicht so tun, als ob ihr euch nicht kennt. Du weißt, wir haben kein Problem damit."

Hermine hätte am Liebsten die Augen verdreht und ihr die Wahrheit gesagt. Aber das hieße, viel zu viel erklären zu müssen und jetzt würde ihre Mutter sowieso nicht mehr glauben, sie seien nur Freunde, oder besser noch, Feinde.

"Ist gut, Mum."

"So", sagte ihre Mutter dann laut und setzte sich aufs Sofa - welches nun voll war. "Also machen wir vier uns heute einen schönen Abend."

Sie winkte Hermine und diese kam zum Sofa, bis sie verstand, was ihre Mutter dachte. Mit einem Blick auf Malfoy wusste Hermine sofort, dass sie beide das gleiche dachten.

"Hermine, setz dich. Ich seh nichts", murmelte Mr. Granger während seine Frau auf der Fernbedienung rumdrückte und einen Kanal suchte.

"Wo war es noch gleich?", fragte sie.

"17", antwortete Mr. Granger während Hermine ganz langsam zu Malfoy ging.

Sie musste das nicht tun, sie konnte einfach sagen, dass... irgendwas sagen.

"Schatz", sagte Mrs. Granger und sah zu ihnen herüber. "Ich habe dir doch gerade gesagt, dass-"

"Ja, ist gut!"

Hermine sah Malfoy an und er blickte horrorerfüllt zurück. Ach, was soll's dachte sie sich und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.

Sie spürte wie er sich versteifte, ihr ging es nicht anders, doch ihre Mutter sah noch immer zu ihnen herüber und so versuchte sie, sich zu entspannen.

_Ruhig bleiben, alles wird gut._

Eigentlich war es gar nicht sooo schlimm. Sie könnte sich richtig schwer machen und mit den Ellenbogen aus Versehen -

"Kennst du den Film?", fragte ihre Mutter an Malfoy gewandt.

Er sah nur fragend zurück und versuchte nicht allzu geschockt und angewidert auszusehen.

" 'Sieben Tage auf Kreta' ?"

Malfoy schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Ach, ich liebe diesen Film!"  
" 'Sieben Tage auf Kreta'?", fragte Hermine bestürzt. Es war der schlimmste Film den sie je gesehen hatte... und sie hatte ihn oft gesehen... sehr oft... mit ihrer Mutter...

"Ähm, Dave steht nicht besonders auf solche Filme", sagte sie schnell.

"Nicht? Aber dieses Ende! Wie sie beide am Strand bei Sonnenuntergang-"  
"Wir gehen hoch", sagte Hermine bestimmt, sprang auf, rief "Nacht!" und stürzte gefolgt von Malfoy auf den Flur und die Treppe hoch.

"Oh Gott. Gott. Oh mein _Gott_", murmelte sie vor sich hin. Sie wusste selbst nicht, warum. Entweder wegen der Tatsache, dass sie auf Malfoys Schoß gesessen hatte oder vielleicht weil ihre Mutter mit ihrem Freund - der zwar nicht ihr Freund war, aber er hätte es ja sein können, naja, _er_ zwar nicht, aber jemand anderes, dachte Hermine verwirrt - diesen furchtbaren Film sehen wollte.

"Ich geh ins Bad", sagte sie und ging wieder nach unten.

Als sie sich umzog, überlegte sie zuerst einen langen Schlafanzug anzuziehen, doch dafür war es nun wirklich zu warm. Also entschied sie sich für ihr längstes Nachthemd, es war dunkelblau und knielang.

Sie ging wieder hoch und versuchte Mafloy wie immer zu ignorieren, aber irgendwie klappte das diesmal nicht so gut. Hastig zog sie die Gardinen zu und legte sich in ihr Bett.

Malfoy stand auf, kramte etwas aus seinem Koffer hervor und verschwand, um ins Badezimmer zu gehen.

Als er wiederkam, bemerkte Hermine dass er sich nicht umgezogen hatte. Er bückte sich, öffnte seinen Koffer und packte etwas ein, was wie Hermine vermutete Zahnbürste und was man sonst so brauchte war. Dann stand er wieder auf und begann seinen Umhang auszuziehen - Hermine hatte sich gefragt, wie er den bei diesem Wetter überhaupt tragen konnte, wahrscheinlich wollte er nicht zu muggelhaft wirken, vermutete sie. Als Hermine plötztlich realisierte, dass er nun im Begriff war, sein T-Shirt auszuziehen, unter dem er offensichtlich nichts anderes trug, lief sie rot an und drehte sich um. Sie starrte die Wand an und lauschte. Er zog auch seine Hose, Schuhe und Socken aus und legte sich dann unter die Bettdecke auf die Matratze. Sie konnte das Ginsen förmlich spüren, das sein Gesicht zierte.

Wenn Harry und Ron wüssten, dass Hermine mit _Malfoy_ in einem Zimmer schlief, mit einem Malfoy der nur verdammte Boxershorts trug! Sie würden ihr den Hals umdrehen...

"Ich werde heute Nacht Albträume haben", murmelte sie.

"Warum?", ertönte es vom Fußboden.

"Hmm... mal überlegen... vielleicht weil ich im selben Raum mit dem größten Idioten von Hogwarts schlafe?"

"Was hab ich dir getan, Granger?"

"Ist das dein Ernst? Du hast mir, Harry und Ron und eigentlich allen Gryffindors das Leben zur Hölle gemacht!"  
"Erzähl mir nicht, Potty, Wiesel und du wären unschuldig."

"Du hast Ron dafür fertig gemacht, dass er kaum Geld hat, du hast seine Familie beleidigt-"  
"Er auch meine-"

Hermine wusste nicht wo die plötzliche Wut herkam, doch es interessierte sie auch nicht.  
"Du hast Harry dafür gehasst dass er einfach nur Harry ist! Du hast verdammte Lügen im Tagespropheten über ihn verbreitet-"

"Ja, das war gelungen-"  
"Du hast keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, mich zu beleidigen nur weil ich muggelgeboren bin-"

"Und eine Alleswisserin-"  
"Du hast allen etwas vorgespielt, gelogen und uns nachgeschnüffelt um Hagrid loszuwerden-"

"Der Hornochse-"  
"Hör auf! Du bist so... so...", Hermine suchte nach Worten. Mit einemmal war sie derart wütend auf Malfoy, wenn sie daran dachte, wie er Hagrid, während seines Unterrichts, versucht hatte zu schickanieren. Wie er alles getan hatte, um zu erreichen, dass man ihn von der Schule werfen würde.  
"So ein egoistischer, furchtbarer, herzloser, arroganter, verwöhnter Slytherin! Du hast dieses furchtbare "Wesley ist unser King" gedichtet! Merlin, wie ich dich dafür hasse! Vor der ganzen Schule hast du Ron so zugesetzt und du wusstest genau, dass das Rons größte Schwäche war! Du widerst mich an!"

Mafloy schwieg eine Weile.

"Du hast mich geschlagen."

"Und ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun", sagte Hermine immernoch aufgebracht. "Und nun tu nicht so, als ob das schlimm wär. Es ist erstens schon ewig her und war zweitens nichts ernshaftes."

"Das denkst _du_. Ich wurde von einem Mädchen geschlagen... von einer Gryffindor... von einem Schlammblut... von _dir_!"  
"Ohhh, muss ich jetzt Mitleid haben?"

"Das wäre mein Ende."  
"Dann würde es sich ja sogar lohnen... Nacht, _Dave_."

"Gute Nacht, _Mine_."

"Warum nennst du mich so?", fragte Hermine fauchend.

"Du hast mich Dave genannt. Warum?"

"Weil... wir uns daran gewöhnen müssen. Wenn wur uns vor meinen Eltern versprechen, werden sie noch misstrauischer...", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

"Unglaublicher Weise hatte ich den selben Gedanken wie du, Granger", sagte Malfoy und klang als würde ihm diese Tatsache Gänsehaut bereiten.

"Jaaa, aber du heißt nicht _wirklich_ Dave!"

"Und du heißt nicht Mine."  
"Doch."

"Doch? Nennen dich Potter und Weasley etwa Mine?", fragte Malfoy höhnisch. "Oder _Minchen_?"

"Halt die Klappe und schlaf, Malfoy", sagte Hermine und zog demonstrativ ihre Bettdecke weiter nach oben.

Er schwieg tatsächlich. Und so wanderten Hermines Gedanken zurück zu den Geschehnissen der letzten drei Tage. Obwohl er kaum einen Meter weiter weg lag, konnte sie es schwerlich glauben, wie reibungslos ihr Plan funktioniert hatte. Wie einfach er sie mit sich reden hatte lassen, wie schnell er einverstanden... Irgendwie blieben ihre Gedanken bei Narzissa Malfoy stehen. Warum war sie nicht mitgekommen? Was wäre so schlimm gewesen? Hermine beschloss, wenn sie nie fragen würde, würde sie nie eine Antwort erhalten und sprach mit leiser Stimme in die Stille: "Was ist mit deiner Mutter?"

"Halt die Klappe und schlaf, Granger", Malfoy wiederholte ihre eigenen Worte und tat so, als ob er kaum realisiert hätte, was Hermine gefragt hatte.

Hermine schwieg.

_**A/N:** Wenn sich die Zitate aus HBP oben nicht ganz mit der deutschen Ausgabe decken, liegt es daran, dass ich gerade nur die englische hier habe._


	4. Zurück in Nummer 12

_**A/N: **Danke für die Reviews! -freuz- IamFallen: Danke für den Hinweis mit den anonymen Reviews! Hab ich total übersehen -roll-_

**Kapitel 4**

**Zurück in Nummer 12**

Hermine versuchte so lange wie möglich zu schlafen. Der Sinn dieses Plans war ganz einfach: Umso länger sie im Bett verbrachte, umso weniger Zeit musste sie sich mit Malfoy herumschlagen. Malfoy schien gegen dieses Vorhaben nichts einzuwenden zu haben und schlief ebenfalls. Vielleicht stellte er sich auch nur schlafend, Hermine wusste es nicht. Es war ja auch nicht wichtig.

Sie überlegte gerade, ob sie nicht die nächsten Tage komplett im Bett verbringen sollte, als sie Malfoys Stimme hörte.

"Tedd? Ich habe Hunger. Tedd?" Er grumelte etwas, das klang wie "Wo ist dieser verdammte Hauself?" Bis er plötzlich senkrecht auf der Matratze saß und laut fluchte. "Scheiße! Graaanger!"

"Was?", grummelte Hermine verschlafen.  
"Ich will was zu essen."  
"Schön!", erwiderte sie und machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten aufzustehen.

"Mach mir was", sagte Malfoy.

"Wie bitte? Malfoy, du bist verdammte siebzehn Jahre! Geh in die Küche und mach dir selber was!"

"Für wen zur Hölle hälst du mich? Ich geh doch nicht in irgendeine Muggelküche und suche mir was zu Essen."  
Jetzt richtete sich Hermine ebenfalls auf.

"Dann, Malfoy", sagte sie zuckersüß, "Hast du eben Pech!" Und schon lag sie wieder.

"DU hast mich eingeladen! Ich bin dein Gast!"

Hermine schnaubte. Doch dann merkte sie, wie sich ihr eigener Magen bemerkbar machte.

Sie seufzte.  
"Also schön. Du gehst ins Bad, ich mache Frühstück. Wir essen. Ich gehe ins Bad, du räumst ab."

"Ich räum-"

"Ab. Genau... du weißt noch wo das Bad ist?"

Als Malfoy aus dem Bad in die Küche kam, trug er keinen Umhang, sondern nur Hose und T-Shirt. Er setzte sich zu Hermine, die immernoch ihr Nachthemd trug, an den Tisch und griff nach einem Brötchen.

Sie frühstückten schweigend.

Hermine ließ Malfoy, ohne viel Erwartungen den Tisch später abgeräumt vorzufinden, in der Küche zurück und ging ins Bad.

Nachdem sie geduscht und ihre Haare geföhnt hatte, warf sie noch einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie topgestylt wie Lavender oder Pavarti rumlaufen wollte, aber wenn ihre Haare doch nicht ganz so buschig wären...

Als sie wieder in die Küche kam, blieb sie mit offendem Mund im Türrahmen stehen. Auf dem Tisch stand nichts, außer dem Tulpenstrauß, den ihre Mutter dort hinzustellen pflegte. Malfoy stand am Fenster und beobachtete einen Muggel im Nachbargarten, der seinen Rasen mähte.

"Hast du - ähm - den Honig in den Schrank da gestellt? Und das Geschirr in den Geschirrspüler? Und die Marmelade-"

"Alles an seinem Platz, Granger."

"Wie hast du das gemacht?"

Als Antwort erhielt sie wieder einmal nur ein Malfoy-Grinsen.

Da sie ziemlich spät aufgestanden waren, dauerte es nicht sehr lange, bis Hermines Eltern zum Mittagessen kamen.

"Hallo ihr beiden!", Mrs. Granger hängte ihre Handtasche im Flur an einen Haken.

"Hermine kochst du schonmal Nudeln? Ich hole eben die Soße aus der Kühltruhe. Ich hoffe, es ist noch genug da."

So verbrachten sie diesen Tag mit Essen, nichts tun und früh schlafen gehen. Am nächsten Tag sah es kaum anders aus.

Am übernächsten Tag, Samstag, stand Hermine schon um acht Uhr auf.  
Sie streckte sich, gähnte und fragte sich, warum sie trotz des vielen Schlafes so verdammt müde war.

"Malfoy?", sagte sie.

Keine Antwort.

"Malfoy? Bist du wach?"  
Nichts.

"_Malfoy!_", sie stand auf zog die Gardinen auf und rief ihn nocheinmal.

"Was!", grummelte er schließlich.

"Ich gehe jetzt einkaufen. Ich nehme nicht an, dass du mitkommen willst?"

"Einkaufen? Was einkaufen?", fragte Malfoy und sah sie verschlafen an.

"Wir treffen uns gegen zwölf mit Harry und Ron. Und da wo wir hingehen, brauchen wir auch was zu essen. Deshalb muss ich einkaufen. Im Muggelsupermarkt", erklärte Hermine knapp.

"Wo zum Teufel gehen wir hin?", fragte Malfoy beinahe panisch. Der Gedanke, dass es dort nichteinmal etwas zu essen gab, schien ihm ganz und gar nicht zu gefallen.

Hermine grinste. "Es wird die gefallen. Also, ich bin in bald wieder da. Stell bitte nichts an. Am besten, du schläfst einfach weiter."

Hermine verließ eine Viertelstunde später das Haus. Sie hoffte, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, Malfoy allein zu lassen. Sie hatte jedoch schließlich entschieden, dass es im Supermarkt eindeutig mehr Muggel gab, denen er etwas tun konnte. Und wenn das passieren sollte, würden Leute vom Ministerium aufkreuzen und _das_ konnten sie nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

Als Hermine die Gartentür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wandte sie sich nach links. Der Weg zu Fuß dauerte etwas mehr als zehn Minuten. Sie traf kaum jemanden auf der Straße, nur ein paar ältere Damen, die mit ihren Hunden den täglichen Morgenspaziergang machten.

Hermine kam schließlich an, nahm sich einen Einkaufswagen und ging los. Dosen- und Tütenmahlzeiten, Obst, Gemüse, Brot, Brötchen, Brotaufstriche, Milch und Cornflakes landeten im Einkaufswagen. Um die Haltbarkeit machte sie sich keine Sorgen, dafür gab es ein paar nützliche Zaubersprüche. Irgendwann war ihr Einkaufswagen bis oben hin voll und so machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Kasse.

Als sie schließlich vier volle, schwere Tüten vor sich liegen hatte, wünschte Hermine sich, Malfoy wäre doch mitgekommen. Wie sollte sie die alle nach Hause tragen? Außer... Sie blickte sich um. Niemand sah her, alle waren mit dem eigenen Einkauf beschäftigt. So unauffällig wie möglich zückte Hermine ihren Zauberstab, murmelte etwas und schnappte sich dann alle vier nun federleichten Taschen und verließ das Gebäude. Nun, da sie siebzehn war, musste sie sich vor dem Zaubereiministerium nicht mehr fürchten.

Gemütlich schlenderte sie zurück.

Zuhause packte sie ihren Koffer und stellte ziemlich bald fest, dass er zu klein war. Viel zu klein. Sie hatte schließlich vor, genug Bücher mitzunehmen, man musste ja auf alles vorbereitet sein. So musste sie sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag mit Magie aushelfen und vergrößerte den Innenraum ihres Koffers magisch, sodass alles ohne Probleme hineinpasste.

Gegen elf Uhr war sie endlich fertig. In einer halben Stunde würden ihre Eltern kommen, die versprochen hatten sich zu beeilen.

Doch halb zwölf kam und ging und ihre Eltern tauchten nicht auf. Hermine und Malfoy saßen mit beiden Koffern und den vier Tüten in der Küche und warteten.

Hermine seufzte.

"Wir warten noch zehn Minuten, dann disapparieren wir."

Zwölf Minuten später saßen sie noch immer da.

"Wenn wir nicht gleich verschwinden, kommen Harry und Ron vor uns an. Wir müssen jetzt disapparieren", stellte Hermine niedergeschlagen fest. Sie wollte nicht gehen, ohne sich von ihren Eltern verabschiedet zu haben. Was, wenn sie sie niemals wiedersehen würde?

"Lass uns noch warten", sagte Malfoy mit leiser Stimme.

Hermine sah überrascht auf.

"Glaub mir, ich weiß wie es ist, seine Eltern ohne Abschied zu verlieren", sagte er ohne sie anzusehen. Hermine sah dies als eine Anspielung auf die Verhaftung seines Vaters... doch das war nur die halbe Wahrheit.

Sie schwiegen für eine Weile, bis sie endlich den erlösenden Klang der geöffneten Haustür hörten.

"Hermine? David? Seid ihr noch hier?", hörten sie Mrs. Granger fragen.

"Ja, Mum!", rief Hermine.

Ihre Eltern kamen in die Küche.

"Ihr müsst entschuldigen, dass wir zu spät sind", sagte Mr. Granger. "Aber wir konnen unsere Patienten schlecht nach der halben Behandlung wegschicken."

"Schatz, ich wünsche dir noch wunderbare Ferien und ein erfolgreiches Schuljahr", sagte Mrs. Granger und nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm. Hermine umarmte ihre Mutter herzlich. Ihr wurde in diesem Moment mehr als jemals zuvor klar, dass sie mit ihren Freunden nun auf das Finale zusteuerten. Sie würden von nun an nur ein Ziel haben: die Vernichtung Lord Voldemorts. Und ganz gleich welche Opfer sie bringen mussten, sie würden es tun. Sie, Hermine, würde für dieses Ziel riskieren, dass dies die letzte Umarmung ihrer Mutter war. "Ich hab dich lieb, Mum", sagte sie leise. "Ich dich auch, mein Schatz."

Hermine wandte sich an ihren Vater, der Malfoys Hand schüttelte, und nahm auch ihn in den Arm. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie ihre Mutter den reichlich verwirrten Malfoy ebenfalls umarmte.

"Bis bald! Macht es gut ihr zwei!", riefen Mr. und Mrs. Granger als Hermine und Malfoy schließlich disapparierten, beide hielten Hermines Koffer fest, Malfoy hatte in der anderen Hand seinen eigenen Koffer, und Hermine die Tüten mit den Lebensmitteln.

"Tschüss, Mum, Dad."

Wenige Augenblicke später apparierten sie vor Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12. Hermine wischte sich schnell eine Träne aus dem linken Auge und erwartete eine spöttische Bemerkung Malfoys. Doch diese blieb aus.

"Wo genau sind wir hier?", fragte er stattdessen und sah sich um.

Hermine sah auf das Haus, das nun Harrys Eigentum war. Da fiel ihr ein, dass Malfoy es überhaupt nicht sehen konnte!  
"Oh. Dumbledore war der Geheimniswarer, dass heißt du kannst es nur sehen, wenn es dir jemand sagt, der es von Dumbledore-"  
"Ich weiß wie der Fideliuszauber wirkt, Granger", unterbrach Malfoy sie ungeduldig.

"Ja. Also. Das ehemalige Hauptquartier des Phönixordens und das neue Eigentum von Harry Potter ist Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12!"

Hermine erkannte an Malfoys staunenden grauen Augen, dass er beobachtete, wie sich ein dunkles, großes Haus vor ihm aufbaute.

Hermine atmete tief durch und ging langsam die Steinstufen hinauf und auf die Haustür zu. Sie streckte die Hand nach dem dreckigen Girff aus und öffnete die dunkle Tür.

Das verlassene Haus wirkte unheimlich und bedrückend auf sie, als sie leise eintrat. Hermine richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den alten Kronleuchter über ihrem Kopf und entzündete ihn. Sie sah sich um. Alles war, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Das Licht machte die dunklen Portraits an den Wänden, den Tisch und den Trollbeinregenschirmständer sichtbar. Sie dachte an Tonks, die sooft gegen den Ständer gelaufen war. An Kreacher, der umhergeschlichen war und an Sirius, der sich immer wieder über den Hauselfen aufgeregt hatte. Sie dachte an Mrs. Wesley, die unzählige Male mit dem Portrait von Sirius Mutter um die Wette geschrien hatte... jetzt waren sie hier allein, nur das Portrait hing hinter dem dunklen Vorhang. Bei dem Gedanken fast allein in diesem düsteren Haus zu leben, musste Hermine unweigerlich zittern.

Sie hörte wie Malfoy hinter ihr beide Koffer auf dem staubigen Teppich abstellte.

"Wo zur Hölle sind wir hier?", fragte er. Sein Blick glitt über die vielen Schlangen, die überall zu sehen waren, ob am Kronleuchter oder an der Haustür die er nun schloss.

"Das", sagte Hermine, drehte sich zu ihm um und versuchte sich die plötzliche Welle von Erinnerungen nicht anmerken zu lassen, "ist das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks."

"Das - _was_? Aber wie-? Du meinst Black? Sirius Black? _Narzissa_ Black?"

"Harry hat das Haus von Sirius geerbt", erklärte Hermine. "Und hier werden wir jetzt leben. Niemand wird vermuten, dass wir hierhin zurückkehren und außerdem haben Dumbledore sowohl Mr. Black einige Schutzzauber auf das Haus gelegt. Hier dürften wir einigermaßen sicher sein."

Die anfängliche Überraschung auf Malfoys Gesicht war nun wieder der üblichen Maske aus Emotionslosigkeit gewichen und er ließ seine Augen weiter umherwandern.

"Ausgerechnet Potter", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd.

"Gut. Am Besten wir lassen die Koffer erstmal hier. Wir können dann später überlegen wer welches Schlafzimmer bekommt", bestimmte Hermine.  
"Gibt-"  
"Es gibt genug Schlafzimmer. Du bekommst dein eigenes und ich auch. Harry und Ron werden sich wohl eins teilen. Lass uns in die Küche gehen." Sie führte ihn zur Tür am Ende der Halle. Während sie durch den Raum ging, wurde sie erneut von einer bedrückenden Traurigkeit erfasst. Hier, in diesem Haus, war Sirius Tod schlimmer als irgendwo anders. Hier war er eingesperrt gewesen, verdammt dazu, nichts tun zu können, eingesperrt mit all den Erinnerungen an seine Familie... und mit den Provokationen Snapes...

Hermine öffnete die Tür und schüttelte diese Gedanken ab.

"Puh! Am Besten wir machen schonmal ein bisschen sauber hier!", rief sie als sie den ganzen Staub sah, der sich wie eine dünne Schneeschicht auf Tisch, Stühle und Schränke gelegt hatte.

"Ich bin nicht hierhergekommen, um sauberzumachen, Granger", sagte Malfoy ungläubig.

"Wozu hast du deinen Zauberstab? Und damit eins klar ist: wir leben hier von jetzt an zu viert und jeder hat etwas zu tun! Putzen, Kochen, was auch immer. Sei froh, dass wir nicht auf Muggelmethoden zurück greifen müssen!"

"Granger, ich weiß du wirst es nie verstehen. Aber ich bin ein Malfoy, ich putze nicht-"  
Er verstummte. Sie lauschten und hörten nun Stimmen aus der Halle.

"Die ganze Puzerei war völlig umsonst!", das war eindeutig Rons Stimme. "Guck dir das an, Mann! Staub! Spinnenweben! Wir können ganz von vorne anfangen!"

Hermine wollte die Küche verlassen, um mit den beiden zu sprechen - doch zu spät. Kaum hatte sie die Tür erreicht, hatte Ron sie von außen geöffnet. Harry stand dicht hinter ihm, wie eh und je mit schwarzen, abstehenden Haaren und grünen Augen. Hermine sah jedoch sofort, dass der Ausdruck in Harrys Augen noch immer von Schmerz geprägt war. Sie konnte ihn zu gut verstehen... jedes Mal, wenn er in die Sommerferien gegangen war, hatte er kurz zuvor den Tod eines Menschen ansehen müssen. Erst Cedric... dann Sirius... und nun Dumbledore. Hermine hätte nicht gewusst, wie sie mit diesen Bildern im Kopf weiterleben könnte-

"Hermine!", riefen Harry und Ron und stürzten hinein.

Ron schien gerade zu überlegen ob er sie küssen sollte, als sein Blick auf den blonden Jungen fiel, der an der gegenüberliegenden Wand lehnte. Im selben Moment hatten Harry und Ron ihren Zauberstab gezogen.

"MALFOY!", brüllte Ron. Er hob den Zauberstab und öffnete den Mund, um Malfoy den ersten Fluch der ihm einfiel auf den Hals zu jagen, als Hermine sich schnell vor ihn stellte.

"Nicht! Ron! Harry, es ist alles in Ordnung!"  
"In Ordnung? Hermine, was hat er mit dir gemacht?", rief Ron der jetzt mit fassungsloser Miene von Hermine zu Malfoy und wieder zurück blickte. Dann stürzte er mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung vor und packte Malfoy am Kragen. Malfoy war zwar groß, größer als Harry, aber mit Ron konnte er nicht mithalten.

"Ich kann alles erklären", sagte Hermine hastig.

"Erklären?", fragte Harry. Er hatte einen ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. "Was gibt es da zu erklären? Mit was hat er dir gedroht!"

"Potter", sagte Malfoy, der noch immer vollkommen entspannt da stand, trotz Ron, der ihn immernoch gepackt hielt und wütend anstarrte. "Aus welchem Grund sollte ich Granger erpressen um mit _euch_ in einem Haus zu sitzten? Und Weasley, nimm deine Pfoten von mir."

"Woher soll ich das wissen? Als ob ich dich je verstanden hätte!"  
"Bitte Harry, hör mir zu. Ich habe ihn gebeten zu kommen", sagte Hermine schnell, bevor Malfoy etwas erwidern konnte.

Ihre beiden Freunde sahen sie wie vom Donner gerührt an. "Gebeten?", brachte Ron schließlich hervor und ließ von Malfoy ab. Diese wischte sich mit angewiderter Miene über den Umhang.

"Gebeten? Malfoy?"

"Hört zu. Am Besten wir setzten uns und ich erzähl euch alles, in Ordnung?"  
"Und er hat ja gesagt? Er hat dich verhext! Dein Gehirn manipuliert! Dich vergiftet!", Ron hatte Hermine offenbar nicht gehört.

Sie zog ihn zum Tisch und platzierte ihn auf einem Stuhl. Harry folgte. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab noch immer fest umklammert, jeder Zeit bereit, Malfoy zu verhexen.

Hermine warf dem Slytherin einen warnenden Blick zu und dieser setzte sich ebenfalls, mit einer typischen Mischung aus Eleganz und Langerweile..

"So", sagte Hermine erleichtert, dass Ron sich etwas beruhigt hatte. "Wie soll ich anfange... also... ich habe mir gedacht... Malfoy könnte vielleicht etwas Wichtiges wissen, also bin ich zu ihm hingegangen-"  
"Du bist einfach nach Malfoy Manor spaziert?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

"Flohpulver", sagte Malfoy.

"_Was!_ Hermine! Du hättest tot sein können, in dem Moment in dem du aus dem Kamin gekommen bist!"  
"Meine Rede", kam es von Malfoy. Er fing sich von Hermine einen bitterbösen und von Harry einen leicht überraschten Blick ein. Ron starrte ihn noch immer entsetzt an.

"Ja... egal. Ich hab mir gedacht, da er Dumbledore nicht umbringen konnte", Hermine versuchte ihre Stimme nicht zittern zu lassen, "und da er, sich bei Myrte... den Kummer von der Seele geredet hat", diesmal warf Malfoy ihr einen bösen Blick zu, "hab ich gedacht, er könne noch nicht ganz verloren sein."  
Malfoy schnaubt.

Ron rief: "Ganz verloren? Hermine! Das ist Malfoy! Draco Malfoy! Er hat mich und Katie und Dumbledore beinahe umgebracht! Und... und Harrys Nase! Er ist, außer Du-weißt-schon-wem, unser schlimmster Feind! Er ist es immer gewesen! Der kann sich nicht ändern! Er hat dich doch irgenwie reingelegt! Am besten, wir erledigen ihn gleich!"  
"Weasley", sagte Malfoy ungerührt. "Du sagst, ich kann mich nicht ändern? Du sagst, ich bin immer so gewesen? Ich würde dich mal gern sehen, wenn deine Eltern mit Nachnamen Black und Malfoy heißen würden! Wenn du in einer der ältesten reinblütigen Slytherinfamilien geboren werden würdest! Wenn dein Vater den Dunklen Künsten verfallen wäre! Wenn du von dem Tag, an dem sprechen gelernt hast, nichts anderes lernen würdest, als dass du besser bist! Besser als alle!

Ich würde dich gerne sehen, wenn deine Eltern dich vom Tag deiner Geburt zu einem zukünftigen Todesser erziehen würden!" Dies alles sagte Malfoy leise aber scharf und ließ Ron dabei nicht aus den Augen. Hermine war von dieser kleinen Rede mehr als überrascht, sie hätte nicht gedacht, so etwas jemals von Draco Malfoy persönlich zu hören. Er schien viel nachgedacht zu haben, in der letzten Zeit...

"Das soll übrigens nicht heißen, dass ich etwas gegen meine Abstammung, meine Eltern, meine Ideale oder meine Ehre habe", fügte er warnend hinzu.

Ron sah ihn verblüfft an.

"Ich..."

"Daraus gibt es kein Entkommen, solange du die andere Seite nicht kennenlernst. Wenn dir niemand die Augen öffnet, lebst du in dem Glauben weiter, das, was du tust, sei richtig. Aber es ist nicht leicht, sich die Augen öffnen zu lassen. Es ist nicht leicht, zu lernen, dass Töten nicht etwas ist, dass man als Hobby oder Privileg bezeichnen kann."

Harry, Ron und Hermine wandten ihre Blicke nicht von Malfoy ab. Keiner von ihnen hatte ihn je so reden hören. Keiner von ihnen hatte je wirklich darüber nachgedacht, dass er ein Ergebnis seines Umfeldes geworden war. Es war zwar keine Entschuldigung, aber es war eine Erklärung.

Sie sagten nichts und so sprach er weiter.

"Meine Mutter wollte mich von allem abhalten. Sie wollte nicht, dass ich in Gefahr gerate... zum ersten Mal hat sie gegen Befehle meines Vaters oder des Dunklen Lords gehandelt... Snape hat versucht es mir auszureden, _er_ wollte aber nur selber die Lorbeeren ernten. Ich habe trotzdem verbissen weitergemacht. Meine Versuche schlugen fehl und ich wusste bald nicht mehr, ob ich sie bewusst scheitern ließ. Und dann auf dem Turm hat Dumbledore mit mir geredet - und ich konnte ihn nicht töten.

Mir wurde bewusst, dass ich nicht im Stande war, anderen Menschen das Leben zu nehmen. Ich floh mit Snape. Der Dunkle Lord war äußerst verärgert. Er hat mir und meiner Mutter versprochen uns zu töten, doch vorher wollte er uns zappeln lassen, quälen, um zukünftige Todesser von einem Verhalten wie dem meinen und dem meiner Mutter abzuschrecken. Er schickte uns nach Malfoy Manor und gab uns zwei Wochen zu leben. Er wusste, wir würden nicht fliehen.

Ich habe mir viele Gedanken gemacht und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es richtig war vom Dunklen Lord umgebracht zu werden. Denn ich stand nicht länger auf seiner Seite... Und dann kam Granger. Sie hat mich überredet, ich bin mitgekommen. Die letzten Tage hab ich auf einer Matratze in ihrem Zimmer verbracht." Bei diesem Satz konnte er nicht umhin, Ron einen vielsagenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

Schweigen. Harry und Ron versuchten den Schwall an Informationen zu verarbeiten. Versuchten, zu verstehen, was Malfoy da sagte.

Hermine war es, die die Stille durchbrach, mit einer Frage, die ihr eben erst gekommen war.

"Malfoy... wenn du, jetzt auf unserer Seite bist... warum nennst du mich dann immernoch... Schlammblut?" Sie klang bei weitem unsicherer als sie es geplant hatte.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue.

Malfoy ließ es sich, falls er erstaunt war, nicht anmerken. Er grinste leicht und sagte: "Es ist schwer sich von Gewohnheiten zu trennen... außerdem bin ich immernoch ein Malfoy. Aber, nebenbei, wann hab ich dich denn heute oder gestern Schlammblut genannt?"  
"Du hast es davor gesagt."  
"Ich weiß, Granger."

"Du-"  
"ICH GLAUB DAS EINFACH NICHT!" Harry, Hermine und Malfoy zuckten zusammen. Ron hatte offensichtlich seine Sprache wiedergefunden.

"Du schläfst mit _ihm_ in einem Zimmer! Er hätte dich umbringen können! Oder... oder...", stammelte Ron aufgebracht. (Hermine war in diesem Moment heilfroh, dass Ron nicht wusste, was sie und Malfoy ihren Eltern vorgespielt hatten.)

"Das kann alles ein ausgefuchster Plan sein! Du-weißt-schon-wer hat ihm gesagt, was er tun soll! Er weiß wie man sowas macht! Er hat es auch geschafft, dass Ginny... das Tagebuch...! Ich glaube ihm nicht!"

"Es ist mir vollkommen egal, was du glaubst, Wiesel!", schnappte Malfoy.

"Hört auf!", sagte Harry scharf. Er hatte sich bis jetzt sehr zurückgehalten, doch wandte er sich nun an Ron: "Voldemort wollte ihn umbringen. Das ist die einzige Erklärung. Niemand konnte ahnen, dass Hermine bei ihm auftauchen würde, und wäre Malfoy ein überzeugter Todesser, hätte er sie gleich verflucht, getötet oder zu Voldemort gebracht! Ich... glaube ihm."

Hermine und Malfoy warfen Harry erstaunte Blicke zu. Hermine atmete erleichtert auf. Wenn Harry ihnen glaubte, würde es hoffentlich wenig Probleme geben. Wieder einmal konnte sie nicht fassen, wie reibungslos alles verlief...

"Aber Harry! Er... Du... das kann nicht sein!"

"Ron, wir sind zu dritt, sollte sich herausstellen, dass er gelogen hat, machen wir ihn kalt", sagte Harry.

Malfoy schnaubte ungläubig.

"So", sagte Hermine hastig. "Ist das jetzt geklärt? Ich bin dafür, dass wir saubermachen und dann essen wir was. Einverstanden?"

Sie hatten Harry und Ron zwar nur sehr knapp geschildert was passiert war, doch Hermine hielt es für besser, Rons Nerven nicht noch mehr zu strapazieren indem sie Einzelheiten lieferten.

Sie machten sich also daran das Badezimmer und die Küche mit Putzzaubern zu säubern und füllten die Schränke mit den Lebensmitteln. Während der ganzen Arbeit über bedachte Ron Malfoy mit misstrauischen Blicken und Malfoy beantwortete diese stets mit einem überlegenen Grinsen, was Harry und Hermine dazu veranlasste, wiederum besorgte Blicke auszutauschen. Doch noch ging alles gut.

Als sie in der Küche fertig waren, zeigte Harry Malfoy sein Schlafzimmer. Er schlief rechts von Ron und Harry. Hermine schlief in dem Zimmer auf ihrer anderen Seite. Sie entstaubten auch diese Zimmer und brachten ihre Koffer unter. Schließlich trafen sie sich alle in der Küche, wo Hermine bereits eine Dose Suppe in einen Topf gegossen und aufgesetzt hatte.

Sie aßen in angespannter Atmosphäre und saßen danach stumm da, bis Harry endlich ansprach, weshalb sie überhaupt hier waren.

"Ich denke wir sollten nochmal zusammenfassen was wir wissen. So weiß Malfoy auch was los ist."  
Ron wollte protestieren doch Hermine stieß ihm mit dem Ellenbogen leicht in die Rippen. Ron sah sie wütend an. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass er sich furchtbar verraten fühlte. Und Hermine konnte es ihm auch nicht verdenken.

"Voldemort hat Horcruxe erschaffen um-"

"Ich weiß", unterbrach Malfoy gelangweilt. "Es ist Snape rausgerutscht, als er sich mit Bellatrix gestritten hat."

Harry hob überrascht eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts weiter zu dieser Neuigkeit.

"Der erste Horcurx, das Tagebuch wurde zerstört. Der zweite, Marvolos Ring, ebenfalls. Der dritte, Slytherins Medaillon ist von R.A.B. entwendet wurden", Harry berichtete knapp, was es mit dem Fake-Horcrux und dem Brief aufsich hatte, "ein Seelenteil befindet sich in Voldemorts Körper. Wir wissen aber nicht, ob er _mit_ diesem sieben hat, oder _ohne_ ihn. Das heißt, es fehlen entweder noch weitere drei oder vier."

"Fünf... Snape sagte, niemand wüsste, wo sich die fünf befinden würden", warf Malfoy ein.

"Fünf?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

"Das heißt, es fehlen drei", sagte Hermine.

"Häh?", fragte Ron verwirrt, woraufhin Malfoy seine Augen verdrehte.

"Ich gehe davon aus", begann Hermine ", dass Snape weiß, dass das Tagebuch zerstört ist. Außerdem denke ich, dass Snape den Seelenteil, der sich in Voldemorts Körper befindet, nicht mitgezählt hat. Er weiß, dass weitere fünf versteckt sind. Das macht sieben. Minus zwei zerstörte Horcruxes und einem der entweder zerstört ist oder verschwunden, und dem in Voldemorts Körper bleiben drei übrig. Und ich gehe stark davon aus, dass diese ebenfalls in Gegenständen der Gründer sind."

Auf Rons Gesicht spiegelte sich pure Verwirrung wieder, als er versuchte Hermines Rechnung zu verstehen.

"Weasley", sagte Malfoy im üblich überheblichen Tonfall. "Granger meint, fünf versteckte, plus Tagebuch, plus dem im Körper des Dunklen Lords macht sieben Horcruxe."  
"Das heißt, wir müssen die Wahrheit über das Medaillon finden, Hufflepuffs Becher suchen und etwas von Ravenclaw und Gryffindor."  
"Vielleicht das Schwert?", fragte Ron. "Es ist jedenfalls der einzige Gegenstand, den ich von Gryffindor kenne."  
"Hmm... ich weiß nicht wo Fawkes oder der Sprechende Hut es her hatte. Möglich wäre es...", murmelte Harry.

---

Harry, Ron und Hermine verbrachten den Nachmittag lachend und redend in der Küche, während Malfoy das Haus näher unter die Lupe nahm.

Hermine bemerkte, trotz der guten Laune, dass Harry bedrückt war. Er versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch Hermine wusste genau, wie schwer es für ihn war, wieder im Haus seines Paten zu sein. Hinzu kamen all diese Dinge, die ihn belasteten. Die Menschen die er verloren hatte und die Gewissheit, dass sich irgendwann, vielleicht schon bald, entscheiden würde, ob er Voldemort ein Ende setzten konnte oder ob er selbst sterben und die Welt dem Schatten überlassen würde... Hermine versuchte immer wieder diese Gedanken zu verscheuchen, doch wenn Harry und Ron über Quidditch sprachen, schweifte sie wie ständig ab und fand ihren Blick auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen gerichtet wieder...

Am Abend gesellte sich Malfoy wieder zu ihnen und sie aßen Abendbrot. Anschließend verließen sie die Küche um schlafen zu gehen, obwohl es noch nicht sehr spät war.

Als Hermine, Ron, Malfoy und Harry die Halle durchquerten um zur Treppe, die zu ihren Zimmern führte zu gelangen, rief Hermine Harry zurück.

"Harry?" Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. Malfoy und Ron gingen weiter.

"Ich wollte mich nur bei dir bedanken, dafür dass du nicht so ausgerastet bist... und dafür dass du ihm glaubst."

Harry lächelte. "Ich denke wir würden Voldemort zuspielen, wenn wir nicht versuchen würden, Malfoy zu verzeihen. Denn das ist genau das, was _er_ nicht kann: verzeihen", sagte er und irgendwie wurde Hermine dabei flüchtig an Dumbledore erinnert.

"Obwohl... verziehen habe ich ihm nicht. Werd ich wohl nie können... und ob er die Wahrheit sagt, weiß ich auch nicht... aber wenn wir ihn im Auge behalten, werden wir es herausfinden... wir müssen es riskieren, oder?"

Hermine nickte.

"Harry, geht es dir gut?", fragte sie nach kurzem Schweigen.

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf und lächelte traurig.

"Ich glaube nicht..."

"Du weißt, Ron und ich sind immer für dich da, Harry."  
"Ich weiß."

Sie gingen zusammen die spärlich beleuchtete Treppe hinauf.

"Schlaf gut", gähnte Hermine.

"Du auch", sagte Harry und öffnete die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer.

Hermine ging weiter zu dem ihren und trat ein.

Sie zog sich um und legte sich in ihr Bett. Sie sah in der Dunkelheit umher und fühlte sich seltsam ungehaglich. Das letzte Mal hatte sie sich mit Ginny ein Zimmer geteilt, doch nun war sie ganz allein. Sie überlegte gerade, ob sie noch ein wenig lesen sollte, als es leise an der Tür klopfte.

Hermine zögerte einen Moment ehe sie "ja?" rief.

Die Tür öffnete sich leise. Jemand trat ein.

Es war Ron.

_**A/N:** Natürlich herrscht noch nicht Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen ;)_


	5. Narzissen, Lilien und Petunien

_**A/N: **Also, erstmal riesen Danke für alle Reviews! -bis zu beiden Ohren grins- Hab mich tierisch über jedes einzelne gefreut! Aber das mit Hermine und Draco dauert noch ein bisschen (ich finde ja auch _eigentlich,_ dass Hermine mit Ron zusammen gehört, nur bei FFs ist es halt was anderes -g-). Jedenfalls denk ich, dass es bei Hermine und Draco schon eine Weile braucht und nicht von jetzt auf gleich geht. Vorher müssen sie sich außerdem noch ein bisschen anschreien -gg-_

_icyeye: freut mich sehr, dass du es nicht zu weit hergeholt findest, gerade beim Anfang war ich mir da nicht so sicher_

**Kapitel 5**

**Narzissen, Lilien und Petunien**

"Hermine?"

Ron betrat langsam ihr Zimmer. Hermine bemerkte sofort dass er besorgt und nervös war, als er sich ans Fußende ihres Bettes setzte.

"Kann ich... mit dir reden?"

"Natürlich..." Hermine hatte bereits eine leise Ahnung, um was sich das Gespräch drehen würde.

"Weißt du... es ist so...", Ron starrte auf seine Hände und suchte nach den passenden Worten.

"Ich... Du... als wir...", er stockte, holte tief Luft und sah Hermine an.

"Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich denken soll. Was ich _fühlen_ soll, verstehst du? Ich... ich... wir waren so lange Freunde, aber jetzte, ich weiß nicht... ich glaube... ich mag dich... mehr...", er saß hilflos da, versuchte seine Gedanken auszudrücken und schien immer mehr zu schrumpfen. Hermine spürte wie ein Gefühl der Schuld in ihr Aufstieg, was sollte sie nur tun? Sie wollte Ron nicht verletzten, unter keinen Umständen, aber wie?

"Es ist einfach... ich habe euch beide, dich und Harry, zu Hause vermisst. Aber bei dir war es irgendwie anders..."  
"Ron..."  
"Nachdem was in Hogwarts... passiert ist. Als wir uns, du weißt schon... ich kenne dich und ich weiß, du würdest sowas nie tun, wenn es nicht Ernst wäre. Und mir ist es auch Ernst, Hermine", endlich fiel die Anspannung von Ron ab un er suchte mit seinen blauen Augen ihren Blick. Hermine schauderte. Warum musste das so kompliziert sein? Warum musste Ron sich nach sechs Jahren in sie... verlieben? Warum jetzt? Warum nicht früher, zu jener Zeit in der Hermine Gefühle für ihn gehegt hatte... im vierten Schuljahr...

"Ron, ich...", sie schluckte und sah ihn traurig an.

"Mir nicht... mir ist es nicht... ernst...", es war nicht mehr als ein Wispern in die gedehnte Stille, die den Raum erfüllte.

Ron sah sie mit einem noch ungläubigen Ausdruck an.

"Es tut mir so Leid Ron, ich weiß nicht, wie das passieren konnte. Du bist mein bester Freund, ihr beide, du und Harry, seid meine besten Freunde. Ich möchte nicht, das sich etwas ändert. Ich _kann_ nichts ändern."

"Aber, vor zwei Wochen, da... da...", stammelte Ron, der erst langsam zu realisieren schien, was sie eben gesagt hatte.

"Ich sagte doch, ich weiß nicht, wie das passieren konnte. Es tut mir Leid... es war diese Situation..."  
Rons Blick verfinsterte sich langsam und seine Gesicht wurde noch bleicher als zuvor.

"Hermine, du hast es einfach so getan? Mich _einfach so_ geküsst?"

"Nein, Ron. Nicht einfach so... ich kann es nicht erklären!"  
"Du... du... ich kann das nicht glauben!"  
"Was war mit Lavender? Hast du sie geliebt?", rief Hermine.

"Das hat damit nichts zu tun!"  
"Und ob es das hat! Du kannst mir keine Vorwürfe machen, solange du selber nicht besser bist!"

"Du... wie kannst du sowas sagen?", rief Ron, während sein Gesicht langsam rot anlief.

"Es tut mir Leid", sagte Hermine kleinlaut. "Was soll ich tun? Ich mache das doch nicht mit Absicht, aber ich kann meine Gefühle nicht ändern, Ron. Verstehst du?"

"Du..."

"Denk doch mal an Harry. Er hat nichts dazu gesagt, aber ich glaube, er würde sich _noch_ alleingelassener fühlen, wenn wir beide... zusammen wären."

Ron schluckte.

"Gut... dann bis morgen. Ich glaub ich geh nochmal kurz in die Küche und esse 'nen Apfel", murmelte er und stand auf.

"Gute Nacht", flüsterte Hermine bedrückt.

Als sie Tür hinter Ron zuschlug, ließ Hermine sic auf ihr Kissen sinken und starrte gedankenverloren auf die fleckige Decke.

Sie seufzte. Es schmerzte sie wirklich, sie machte sich Vorwürfe dafür, dass es überhaupt soweit gekommen war. Warum hatte sie nicht nachgedacht, bevor sie Ron Hoffnungen gemacht hatte? Ron hatte Recht; seit wann tat sie solche Dinge, ohne mit dem Herzen dahinter zu stehen?

Sei mir nicht böse, Ron. Bitte nicht, flehte sie in Gedanken. Dass Ron womöglich nicht mir mit ihr sprechen würde, bereitete ihr große Sorgen.

Sie drehte sich zur Seite und suchte nach einem Buch unter ihrem Bett, um sich von den düsteren Gedanken abzulenken. Dort lagen für gewöhnlich ihre Bücher, immer griffbereit wenn sie abends noch lesen wollte. Diesmal war das einzige, was ihre Finger ertasteten, der kalte Teppich. Sie hatte vergessen, ihre Bücher auszupacken.

Hermine schlug die Bettdecke zurück und stand auf. Sie wühlte in ihrem Koffer und zog "_Der Wahrheit auf der Spur: Flüche und Tränke zur Enthüllung von Geheimnissen_" hervor. Sie hatte eigentlich nicht vor, die dunkelsten Geheimnisse Malfoys aufzudecken, aber das Buch interessierte sie trotzdem sehr. Sie hatte es kurz nach Ferienbeginn in der Winkelgasse gekauft.

Kaum hatte Hermine den ersten Absatz des Vorwortes gelesen, hörte sie Gebrüll von unten. Es war eindeutig Rons Stimme. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, was er rief, doch sie konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wen er anbrüllte.

Augenrollend legte sie das Buch unter ihr Bett und stand auf. Schnell verließ sie ihr Zimmer und lief die Treppe hinunter.

In der Halle angekommen, hörte sie Ron aus Leibeskräften rufen: "NIMM DAS ZURÜCK, FRETTCHEN"

"_Wer ist hier?_", rief eine andere Stimme neben Hermine. Hermine zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um. Das abstoßend hässliche Portrait von Sirius Mutter war hinter dem Vorhang zum Vorschein gekommen und rief nun: "_Duuuu! Das Schlammblut ist wieder hier! Wer noch? Wo sind die anderen? Blutsverräter_!"

Hermine beachtete sie nicht weiter und lief hastig zur Küche.

Malfoy und Ron standen sich mit gehobenen Zauberstäben gegenüber. Ron, mit hochrotem Gesicht, rief laut, während Malfoy zischend in normaler Lautstärke und mit beinahe funkensprühenden Augen antwortete. Hinter sich hörte Hermine noch immer die Schreie des Portraits.

"ICH WEIß WAS DU VORHAST!"

"Achja? Ich bin gespannt, Wiesel!"

_"Dreeeeckiges Gesindel!"_  
"SAG DAS NIE WIEDER!"  
"Egal wie laut du schreist, _Wiesel_, ich lasse mir von _dir_ den Mund nicht verbieten."

"DU... Du... du willst uns alle umbringen!", schnaufte Ron.

"Nicht euch alle. Aber wenn du dich weiter so aufführst-"  
"_Hört ihr jetzt auf!_", rief Hermine schrill dazwischen.

Die beiden Jungen wandten sich zu ihr um. Ihre erstaunten Gesichter sagten Hermine, dass sie sie bis jetzt nicht bemerkt hatten. Rons Blick wirkte ein wenig verletzt, als er Hermine in die Augen sah, doch er verhielt sich, als wäre nichts passiert.

"Was ist hier los?", ertönte es hinter Hermine.

Hermine trat zur Seite, so dass Harry die Küche betreten konnte.

"Malfoy hat mich beleidigt", sagte Ron promt.

Malfoy verdrehte die Augen "Maamiii, der böse Junge hat mich beleidigt!"

"Hört auf! Allebeide!", sagte Harry genervt. "Also, was war los?"  
"Ich wollte mir einen Apfel holen, als Malfoy kam. Er hat mich beleidgt, hat mich Wiesel genannt und-"  
"Hast du nicht was vergessen?", fuhr Malfoy dazwischen. "DU hast mir gesagt, du würdest mir kein Stück über den Weg trauen und früher oder später würdest du schon rauskriegen, was ich vor habe, weil ich eh nur ein dreckiger, kleiner-."  
"DU hast deinen Zauberstab gezückt."  
"Gleichzeitig wie du deinen."

"DU-"  
"_Stop!"_, rief Hermine laut.

"Passt auf. Wir leben jetzt zusammen. Es kann nicht jedesmal so enden, dass ihr nah davor seid, euch zu verhexen! Ihr müsst euch verdammt nochmal zusammenreißen!", sagte Harry, darum bemüht ruhig zu bleiben.  
"Geht am besten wieder nach oben. Los."  
Ron warf Malfoy einen tödlichen Blick zu und marschierte an ihnen vorbei aus der Küche.

Für einen Moment war es still, nichts war zu hören bis auf die Schreie von Mrs. Black.

Harry drehte sich nun auch um und, gefolgt von Malfoy und Hermine, durchquerte er die Halle. Vor dem Portrait stoppte er und griff nach dem Vorhang, doch in diesem Moment verstummte Mrs. Black und richtete ihren Blick auf Malfoy.

"_Wer ist das? Ich habe ihn noch nie gesehen... trotzdem kommt er mir bekannt vor_", sagte sie und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

"Das ist Draco Malfoy", sagte Harry kalt.

"_Draco Malfoy? Du bist der Sohn von Lucius und Narzissa_!", sagte Mrs. Black und lächelte aufeinmal auf eine höchst diabolische Art. "_Du bist hier um mein Haus von diesem Gesindel zu befreien, nicht wahr? Wie geht es Narzissa?"_  
Bei diesen Worten versteinerte sich Malfoys Miene. Er starrte die Frau für einige Augenblicke sprachlos an, bis er sich an Harry und Hermine wandte und fragte: "Wer ist sie?"  
"Sirius' Mutter", erklärte Hermine.

Sie und Harry zogen nun mit großer Anstrengung den Vorhang zu, ehe die Frau dahinter ein weiteres Wort hervorbringen konnte.

- - -

Hermine erwachte am nächsten Morgen durch ein lautes Klopfen an ihrer Tür.

"Sie hört mich einfach nicht", sagte Ron hinter der Tür.

"Dann geh doch rein", das war Harry.

Einen Moment später öffnete sich die Tür langsam und Rons Kopf tauchte auf.

"Hermine! Du bist ja schon wach! Wir wollten jetzt frühstücken."

"Ist gut", gähnte Hermine.

Als sie eine Viertelstunde später aus dem Badezimmer kam, standen Harry und Ron vor einer anderen Tür, nämlich vor Malfoys, und überlegten ebenfalls, wie sie ihn wecken sollten.

"Ich gehe nicht rein!", sagte Ron und hob abwehrend die Hände.

"Ich auch nicht!", sagte Harry schnell. Die beiden wandten sich zu Hermine um.

"Er wird schon noch aufwachen", sagte sie hastig. "Wir können ja schonmal in die Küche gehen und den Tisch decken."  
Harry und Ron stimmten mit eifrigem Kopfnicken zu und liefen die alte Treppe hinab.

Sie gingen in die Küche - und rissen überrascht die Augen auf. Der blonde Slytherin saß am Tisch und starrte Löcher in die Luft. Er würdigte sie keines Blickes.

Harry und Ron taten es ihm gleich und gingen zu den Schränken, um den Tisch zu decken.

Hermine versuchte es mit einem versöhnlichen "Morgen."

Malfoy zeigte keinerlei Reaktion.

_BANG !_  
Hermine fuhr erschrocken herum und sah Harry an. Er stand vor dem Schrank, Scherben lagen auf dem Boden und er presste eine Hand gegen seine Stirn.

"Harry! Was ist los? Ist es... die Narbe?", rief Hermine und stürzte zu ihm.

Harry atmete schwer und wankte zum nächsten Stuhl.

"Es... es geht schon", keuchte er. "Es war nur..."

"_Er_ hat entdeckt, dass ich nicht da bin", kam es leise von der anderen Seite des Tisches.

Hermine richtete ihren Blick auf Malfoy und erst jetzt viel ihr auf, dass seine grauen Augen eine Mischung aus Bitterkeit, Traurigkeit und Reue trugen. Und in dem Moment begriff sie. Heute war der Tag...

"Voldemort!", hauchte sie. "Er ist gekommen!"

"Was?"  
"Wo?" Riefen Harry und Ron panisch. Ron suchte jede Ecke des Raumes mit den Augen ab, als erwarte er, Voldemort persönlich würde dort auf sie lauern.

"Malfoy Manor", sagte Hermine.

"Und deine Mutter-"  
"AARGH!", Harry schrie auf. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Schmerz, seine Narbe brannte. Er kniff Augen und Mund zusammen, unterdrückte weitere Schreie. Seine Arme zuckten krampfhaft und Hermine hielt ihn fest. So plötzlich wie es begonnen hatte, hörte es auch wieder auf. Schweißperlen standen auf Harrys Stirn, seine grünen Augen suchten Malfoys graue.

In Malfoys Gesicht spiegelte sich nun der blanke Horror.

"Er... er hat es getan", wisperte er.

Ron sah entsetzt drein und ließ in die Stille hinein mit einem Scheppern auch seinen Teller fallen.

"Sollen wir... möchtest du...", begann Hermine leise, ohne recht zu wissen was sie sagen sollte. Doch sie konnte nicht weiter überlegen, denn mit einem Mal war Harry aufgestanden. Er sah Malfoy zornig an und zischte leise: "Jetzt weißt du, wie es ist, seine Eltern zu verlieren!"  
"Harry!", rief Hermine entsetzt und verwirrt.

"Jetzt wirst keine Bemerkungen mehr über meine Eltern machen!"

"Harry, was-"  
"JETZT HAST DU KEINE ELTERN MEHR!", brüllte Harry so plötzlich, dass Hermine erschrocken zusammen zuckte.

Malfoys Augen weiteten sich.

"Dein Leben lang wurdest verhätschelt und verwöhnt! Während du dich über meine Eltern lustig gemacht hast! Jetzt sind deine weg!", rief Harry mit vor Hass triefender Stimme. Seine Augen brannten fast... fast rot...

Malfoys Gesicht hatte nun einen Ausdruck angenommen, denn Hermine nicht zu deuten vermochte.

Er stand langsam auf und sagte dann mit belegter Stimme: "Bis vor zwei Wochen habe ich keine Eltern gehabt."  
Stille, knisternde Stille, umgab ihn, als er die Küche verließ. Sie hörten seine Schritte leiser werden, bis das Geräusch verklungen war.

"Harry...", flüsterte Hermine geschockt. "Harry, warum hast du das getan?"

Harrys Gesicht war noch immer von Wut gezeichnet, erst als sein Blick Hermines Augen traf, fielen seine Schultern zusammen. Er ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder, stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen.

So saß er eine Weile da. Ron und Hermine wussten nicht, was sie sagen sollten, sondern wechselten nur besorgte Blicke.

Schließlich hob Harry den Kopf. Hermine konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen als er sprach, doch an seiner Stimme erkannte sie, dass er sich selbst schämte, für das, was er getan hatte. Für das was er gesagt hatte.

"Ich... ich... wollte nicht... wusste nicht", er stockte. "Auf einmal war da diese Wut, dieser Zorn... ich wusste nicht warum", brachte er hervor.

Hermine setzte sich neben ihn und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

"Ist schon gut, Harry."

Sie dachte nach und sprach ihre Vermutung schließlich laut aus. "Waren es... Voldemorts Gefühle? Wie damals... als du gelacht hast, nur dass es Voldemort war, der sich gefreut hat?"

Harry nickte.

Ron murmelte "_Reparo_!" und die Scherben auf dem Fußboden setzten sich wieder zusammen.

Nach einigen weiteren Augenblicken des Schweigens stand Hermine auf.

"Ich sage Malfoy, dass du es nicht so gemeint hast", teilte sie Harry und Ron mit und ging langsam aus der Küche.

Sie lief die Treppe hoch und klopfte an Malfoys Zimmertür.

Hermine erhielt keine Antwort, was für sie verständlich war. Nach kurzem Zögern öffnete sie vorsichtig die Tür und sagte: "Es tut mir Leid, dass..."  
Der Raum war leer.

Hermine blieb einen Moment regungslos stehen, ehe sie sich umdrehte und weiterging. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie suchen sollte, also ging sie einfach los.

Zu ihrem Glück dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie den Blonden fand. Er stand im Salon und wie Hermine bald bemerkte, vor dem Wandteppich mit dem Stammbaum der Blacks.

Sie kam langsam näher und stellte sich neben ihn. Malfoy reagierte nicht, sondern starrte unentwegt auf eine Stelle des Wandteppichs.

Hermine folgte seinen Augen und holte schwarf Luft.

Dort stand in feinen Buchstaben:

_Narzissa Black_

und darunter

† _11.07.1997_

"Es tut mir Leid...", flüsterte Hermine.

"Harry wollte das nicht... er...", Hermine berichtete mit leiser Stimme, dass Harry durch die Verbindung zu Voldemort manchmal Gefühle spürte, die nicht seine eigenen waren.

"Er wollte das wirklich nicht, es-", sie sprach nicht weiter, denn Harry selbst war soeben neben ihr aufgetaucht.

"Hör zu, Malfoy, ich habe das wirklich-", seine Augen weiteten sich plötzlich. Er starrte wie hypnotisiert auf den Wandteppich. Hermine dachte zu erst, er hätte das neuerschienene Todesdatum Narzissas entdeckt, doch dann merkte sie, dass sein Blick sich auf einen anderen Namen heftete.

Auf den Namen _Regulus Black_.

"Alphard", murmelte Harry.

"Wie bitte?", fragte Hermine und warf Harry einen ratlosen Blick zu.

"Alphard! Regulus Black! _R.A.B. ist Regulus Alphard Black!"_, rief Harry triumphierend und grinste plötzlich breit.

"Harry, wovon sprichst du?"

"Sirius Bruder, Regulus! Er wurde von Voldemort getötet, als-"  
"Wie kommst du auf Alphard?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

"So hieß sein Onkel", erklärte Harry und wies mit der Hand auf einen Fleck des Wandteppichs, an dem einst _Alphard Black_ gestanden hatte.

"Ja, Harry. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass Regulus _der_ R.A.B. ist! Er schien nicht gerade eine große Leuchte gewesen zu sein", gab Hermine zweifelnd zu bedenken.

"Wer soll es denn sonst sein? Er muss durch Zufall herausgefunden haben, dass es die Horcruxe gibt. Und vielleicht hat er Sirius nur die halbe Wahrheit erzählt... Sirius meinte doch, er habe Angst bekommen und wollte aussteigen, deshalb wurde er umgebracht. Aber was ist, wenn er nicht nur aussteigen wollte, sondern sogar vorhatte dem ganzen ein Ende zu bereiten? Was ist, wenn er das Medaillon hat? Hermine! Vielleicht ist es _hier_!", rief Harry und wandte den Kopf, als würde er zufällig Slytherins Medaillon in der Gegend rumliegen sehen.

"Aber Harry-"  
"In dem Brief heißt es, er, R.A.B., würde lange tot sein, bevor Voldemort ihn liest. Er hat geschrieben, dass er Voldemort wissen lassen wollte, wer das Geheimnis um die Horcruxe gelüftet hat. Vielleicht war es jemand, von dem man es nicht erwarten würde. Jemand wie Regulus", vermutete Harry.

"Harry, ich glaube nicht dass Regulus zu so etwas fähig wäre. Überleg doch mal, er muss recht jung gewesen sein und-"  
"Das ist kein Argument", fuhr Malfoy überraschend dazwischen. "Genausowenig wie Regulus wäre keine große Leuchte gewesen. Bestes Beispiel für beides ist doch wohl Potter. Er ist im Unterricht im Allgemeinen auch nur durchschnittlich und hat es trotz dem und trotz seines Alters oft genug geschafft, die Menschheit vor dem Bösen zu bewahren", trotz des spöttischen Untertons hatte er unbestreitbar Recht.

Harry brauchte einige Sekunden bis er sich an Hermine wandte und triumphierend grinste: "Siehst du?"

Hermine zuckte ergeben mit den Schultern.

"Am besten wir erzählen Ron von deiner Entdeckung."

Sie fanden Ron in der Küche, wo er gerade dabei war ein Fühstück für alle vier vorzubereiten. Diese Tatsache fing ihm drei erstaunte Blicke ein, wovon er allerdings nicht die geringste Notiz nahm.

"Ron!", sagte Harry. "Wir wissen jetzt wer R.A.B. ist!"  
"Rab? Was! _Wer?"_

Harry berichtete schnell von seinen Vermutungen, von denen Hermine noch nicht recht überzeugt war.

"Und du glaubst der Horcrux könnte hier sein?", fragte Ron begeistert und biss ein großes Stück Brötchen ab.

"Vielleicht. Ich hoffe nur, Sirius hat ihn nicht weggeschmissen, falls er überhaupt jemals hier war."

"Shhht", zischte Malfoy plötzlich. "Hört ihr das?"

Alle vier lauschten. Von fern hörten sie ein leises Klopfen, es schien aus der Halle zu kommen.

Harry, Ron und Hermine tauschten verwunderte Blicke aus. Sie zückten ihre Zauberstäbe und verließen mit Malfoy auf Zehenspitzen die Küche, nichts Gutes ahnend.

"Es kommt von draußen", wisperte Harry. "Jemand klopft an die Tür."

Sie stellten sich vor der Tür auf und Harry trat vor. Gespannt und mit gehobenen Zauberstäben beobachteten sie ihn, während er die Tür langsam öffnete.

Harry brachte nur ein erstauntes "Waaa?" hervor, ehe eine kleine Eule durch den Türspalt ins Innere flog.

Vier Augenpaare folgten ihr, als sie flink herum sauste und dann auf Harry zusteuerte, um sich von ihm den Brief an ihrem Bein abnehmen zu lassen.

Auf dem Brief stand in kleinen Lettern _Harry Potter_ geschrieben.

Harry faltete ihn auseinander. Er überflog die ersten Zeilen und ließ seinen Blick dann ans Ende des Briefes wandern, um den Absender zu lesen. Er keuchte erschrocken und sah auf. "Mein Gott! Er ist von Tante Petunia!"  
"Was!", riefen Ron und Hermine vollkommen verwirrt. "Aber sie... ich dachte...", stotterte Ron.

Harry las den Brief durch, wobei sich seine Miene immerwieder veränderte. Dann reichte er ihn kopfschüttelnd an Ron und Hermine.

_Harry,_

_zunächst einmal musst Du wissen, dass ich lange überlegt habe, ob und wie ich diesen Brief schicken soll. Ich befinde mich nun bei Mrs. Figg, die versprochen hat einen Vogel zu finden, um ihn Dir zu bringen._

_Ich denke, wir werden uns nie mehr wieder sehen und deshalb möchte ich Dir noch ein paar Dinge sagen, schließlich bist Du der Sohn meiner Schwester._

_Ich weiß nicht, was genau passiert ist, aber ich weiß dass Voldemort wiederauferstanden ist und dass Dein Leben mit ihm verknüpft ist. Ich weiß nicht was Du tun wirst oder was man mit Dir tut, aber ich weiß, Lily wäre in jedem Fall stolz gewesen. Sie hat Dich so sehr geliebt und sich so sehr gefürchtet, Dir würde etwas geschehen. _

_Ich habe ihr nie verziehen, dass sie die einzige Hexe unserer Familie war. Mittlerweile bin ich froh darüber, denn meine einzigen Sorgen sind mein Haushalt, mein Mann und mein Sohn (sie wissen nichts von diesem Brief). Ich denke ich habe keine Vorstellung von Deinem Leben, ich weiß nur wie schrecklich Voldemort war und wohl wieder ist. Während ich täglich bezaubert von meinem Sohn und erfreut über meine saubere Küche lebte, hatte Lily einen Krieg zu kämpfen, von dem ich nur wenig mitbekam. Selten, in wenigen Momenten, habe ich mich gefragt, ob ich ihr irgendwie helfen müsste. Ich habe nichts unternommen. Bis zu dem Tag, als sie ermordet wurde und Du vor unserer Haustür lagst. Wir haben Dich aufgenommen und versucht Dir die Magie auszutreiben, du kennst die Gründe. Aber ich glaube, eine winzigkleine, aber vorhande, Hoffnung meinerseits war es, dass Du nicht das selbte Schicksal wie Deine Mutter erlebst. Nun ist genau das eingetreten. Auch Du erlebst einen Krieg in dieser anderen Welt._

_Harry, geh zum Haus Deiner Eltern, ich bin sicher es wird dir in irgendeiner Weise helfen._

_Lily hat mir einmal gesagt, falls es passieren sollte, dass Du Deine Eltern verlierst, Du immer Hilfe in ihrem Haus finden wirst. Ich weiß nicht, was sie damit gemeint hat, Du wirst es erfahren wenn Du Dein altes zu Hause besuchst, dessen bin ich mir sicher._

_Ich wünsche Dir Erfolg in deiner Welt, auch wenn ich von jetzt an nur noch in meiner lebe und keinen Gedanken an eine andere verschwenden werde._

_Petunia_

Als Hermine und Ron den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatten, reichten sie ihn Harry.

"Was soll das heißen? Hilfe in Godric's Hollow?", fragte Ron ratlos.

"Warum hat deine Tante dir geschrieben? Ich dachte, sie hasst dich!", sagte Hermine und sah Harry fragend an.

Harrys Blick war wieder auf den Brief gerichtet.

"Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er. "Mich überrascht es genauso wie euch. Ich wusste auch nicht, dass sie so schreiben kann... auf diese Art... versteht ihr? Sie ist nicht der Typ für sowas... ich frage mich... na, egal..."  
"Also gehen wir bald nach Godric's Hollow?", sagte Ron.

Harry nickte. "Wir hätten es doch auch ohne diesen Brief getan."

"Was ist das?", fragte Ron plötzlich und bückte sich.

Als er wieder hochkam, hielt er ein leicht zerknittertes Foto in der Hand.

"Es muss aus dem Brief gefallen sein", murmelte er und gab es Harry.

Harry nahm das Foto und starrte es lange Zeit an. Irgendwann wandte er sich ab und gab es Hermine die sofort sah, dass es ein Muggelfoto war. Es waren zwei Mädchen darauf zu sehen, sie standen vor einem Haus auf grünem Rasen und lächelten. Hermine vermutete, dass sie beide etwa zehn Jahre alt waren, sie standen nebeneinander, sorglos und fröhlich. Das linke Mädchen hatte blonde, schulterlange Haare, das rechte lange, rote Haare und strahlend grüne Augen. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass dies die Schwestern Petunia und Lily waren. Hermine drehte das Foto um und entdeckte, dass Petunia eine kurze Nachricht hinterlassen hatte:

_Es war das einzige das ich hatte._

_Jetzt hast du es - und all meine Erinnerungen sind fort._

Ron nahm ihr das Foto aus der Hand und fragte: "Ist das deine Mum?"

Harry nickte. Daraufhin herrschte Schweigen bis Ron Harry das Foto aushändigte und sagte: "Ja... also, wollen wir dann weiterfrühstücken?"

Harry nickte erneut und sie drehten sich um, um zurück in die Küche zu gehen, als sie bemerkten, dass Malfoy nicht mehr hinter ihnen stand.

"Wo ist er?"

"Ich denke er möchte allein sein", sagte Hermine während sie die Halle durchquerte.

"Aber ich sollte sichergehen, dass er nichts dummes anstellt..."

- - -

Potter entfaltete den Brief. Draco beobachtete wie ein Foto herausfiel und langsam zu Boden sank.

"Mein Gott! Er ist von Tante Petunia", keuchte Potter und fuchtelte mit dem Brief herum.

Draco entschied, dass dies nichts wichtiges war und er es getrost verpassen konnte. Leise machte er kehrt und ging gemächlich die Treppe hinauf und in sein Zimmer.

Sobald die Tür hinter ihm leise zu fiel, spürte er es.

Dieses Entsetzten, es kroch langsam durch seinen Körper, ließ seine Arme sinken, ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen, ließ ihn verzweifelt niederknien. Es schlich weiter und weiter bis es sein Herz erreichte. Sein Herz, welches bis vor einem Jahr selten so etwas erfahren hatte, es schmerzte umsomehr.

Es war nicht das selbe Entsetzten, das ihn nun zittern ließ, wie das, welches er in Hogwarts verspürt hatte. Nicht das selbe, wie das, welches ihn dazu veranlasst hatte Tränen vor dem Geist des Mädchens zu verschütten. Dieses Mal ging es tiefer, sein Herz war nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Woher hätte er auch wissen sollen, dass es ihn so sehr schmerzen würde? Wer hatte ihm gesagt, wie schrecklich es war?

Niemand. Niemand hatte sich um seine Gefühle geschert... um sein Herz... nichtmal er selbst...

Und nun saß er in diesem kleinen, düsteren Raum. Allein. Kniete auf dem Boden vor der Tür und starrte auf den grauen Teppich, während er verzweifelt versuchte sich festzuhalten... den Fall zu stoppen... sich nicht hinabziehen zu lassen... in die Tiefe der Verzweiflung.

Niemand hatte sich je um seine Gefühle gekümmert? Nicht um seine Gefühle... aber um sein Leben.

Seine Mutter... die stolze Frau an Vaters Seite... hatte auf Knien gefleht und gebettelt um ihn, ihren Sohn, zu schützen... Sie hatte Snape darum gebeten, Draco zu beschützten. Sein Leben, nicht seine Gefühle.

Alles hatte sie ihm erzählt, in den Tagen in Malfoy Manor. In den Tagen, in denen sie allein waren. Eine Mutter, ihr Sohn und die Gewissheit des Todes. Erst vor zwei Wochen hatte sie begonnen, wie eine Mutter zu ihrem Sohn zu sein. Gesorgt hatte sie sich ihr Leben lang, aber er hatte es nie zu spüren bekommen... nicht auf diese Weise...

Die Frau seines Vaters, eines Todessers der selbst den Mord an Kindern nicht scheute, hatte ihm gesagt, sie wollte es nie soweit kommen lassen. Sie hätte nicht gewollt, dass Dracos Leben allein dem Dunklen Lord gehören solle. Sie hatte sich mit tränenerfüllten Augen entschuldigt, für ihre Feigheit, ihre Angst, den Mut, den sie nicht aufgebracht hatte um ihren einzigen Sohn zu schützen.

Draco hatte nicht geantwortet. Dieser Gedanke traf ihn nun, wie eine Pfeilspitze und borte sich weiter in ihn hinein. Er hatte ihr nicht geantwortet, als sie ihm dies sagte.

Er hatte ihr nicht geantwortet, als sie ihm sagte, er sei ihr ein und alles und sie liebe ihn...

Draco spürte eine einzelne Träne, die seine Wange hinunter lief und wie in Zeitlupe, so schien es, auf seine verkrampfte Hand tropfte.

Diese Träne schmerzte ihn mehr, als alle zusammen, die er in Hogwarts je geweint hatte.

Mit dieser Tränen ging das Entsetzten - und die Wut kam. Die Fragen. Die Fragen nach dem Warum.

Warum hatte er ihr nicht geantwortet? Ihr nicht gleiches gesagt?  
Warum hatte er sie nicht mitgenommen? Sich gegen das gesträubt, was sie gesagt hatte?

Er hatte sie sooft darum gebeten mitzukommen, doch die stolze Narzissa Black hatte sich geweigert davonzulaufen. Sie wollte nicht vor dem mächtigsten Zauberer der nun auf Erden weilte davonlaufen und sie hatte gewusst, es war ihr Todesurteil.

Er hatte es gewusst.

Warum hatte er es zugelassen?

W a r u m ?

Er schloss die Augen und saß nur da, fühlte sich allein und leer. Er hätte wohl noch Stunden regunglos auf dem Fußboden gekauert, hätte er nicht plötzlich einen kalten Luftzug gespürt, der ihm sagte dass jemand die Tür hinter ihm geöffnet hatte.

Er wusste, wer es war.

- - -

Hermine holte tief Luft, bevor sie ihre Hand langsam auf die Klinke legte und sie hinunterdrückte. Kein Laut war zu hören, als sie die Tür vorsichtig öffnete.

Dort drinnen kniete Malfoy mit dem Rücken zu ihr und hatte anscheinend nicht gemerkt, dass sie da war. Nie hätte sie vermutet dass sie je versuchen würde ihn, Malfoy, zu trösten. Aber sie war Hermine, sie war eine Gryffindor und sie wollte nicht, dass jemand der soeben seine Mutter verloren hatte, allein in seinem Kummer bleiben musste.

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und näherte sich ganz langsam Malfoys Schulter. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, blieb stumm.

Der Abstand war nun so gering, dass sie ihre Finger nach seinen glänzenden Haaren ausstrecken könnte... er hob den Kopf.

"Wag es nicht, mich anzufassen, dreckiges _Schlammblut_", seine Stimme war leise und schien vor Zorn zu beben. Hermine konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck, seine Augen nicht sehen, doch spürte sie eine plötzliche Kälte von ihm ausgehen, die sie erstarren ließ.

"Ich... ich...", ihre Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Wispern. Sie hatte zum ersten Mal nicht damit gerechnet, Schlammblut genannt zu werden und vielleicht war dies der Grund, weshalb sie sie in diesem Augenblick stärker traf als gewöhnlich.

"Verschwinde, oder ich schwöre, du wirst es bitter bereuen."

_**A/N:** Zur Draco-Szene muss ich sagen, dass sie mir übertrieben vorkommt, aber ich wollte sowas mal schreiben -hüstel- Also, wenn ihr findet, dass es zu dick aufgetragen war, lasst es mich wissen, wenn nicht, freu ich mich -gg-_


	6. Hör gut zu

_**A/N:** Nochmal zu den Reviews: ich bin dankbar für jede Kritik, ich meine, ihr seid die einzigen, die das hier lesen und wer, wenn nicht ihr, soll mir sagen, ob ich Schwachsinn produziere? Nee, im Ernst, dafür sind die Reviews ja da und nur durch Kritik kann ich, wie jeder andereAutor auch,versuchen, es besser zu machen._

**Kapitel 6**

**Hör gut zu**

"Verschwinde, oder ich schwöre du wirst es bitter bereuen."

Hermine stand für einen Augenblick bewegunglos da. Malfoy kniete noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihr, den Kopf gehoben und fast zitternd vor Zorn.

Hermine verstand diese Wut nicht. Doch sie ging langsam zurück und schloss die Tür.

Einige Augenblicke verharrte sie vor seinem Zimmer und lauschte. Kein Laut war zu hören.

Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie insgeheim gehofft hatte, er hätte aufgehört sie Schlammblut zu nennen, doch den Wunsch würde er ihr wohl nie erfüllen. Er war immernoch er, und Hermine machte sich nicht besonders viel daraus. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, ihn vor Zorn bebend vorzufinden und es hatte sie schon mehr getroffen als frühere Beschimpfungen. Aber vielleicht überwog in diesem Moment einfach ihr Mitleid, als dass sie sich besonders verletzt gefüllt hätte.

Malfoy blieb den ganzen Tag über in seinem Zimmer, und Hermine, Harry und Ron war das nur Recht.

"Die Hochzeit ist am 25. August, hab ich euch das schon erzählt?", fragte Ron nach dem Mittagessen.

Harry und Hermine schüttelten die Köpfe. Sie alle freuten sich schon auf das große Fest im nächsten Monat, an dem sie endlich Lupin, Moody und all die anderen wiedersehen würden.

"Also, Mum wollte eigentlich dass wir im Fuchsbau feiern, aber Fleurs Familie wollte nicht und wir fanden die Idee, in Frankreich zu feiern, auch nicht schlecht."  
"In Frankreich?", rief Hermine begeistert.

"Ja, in der Nähe von... Orlions oder so"

"Orléans?"

"Ja, genau. Wir dachten jedenfalls, dass es dort sicherer ist und dass wir alles für ein paar Tage hinter uns lassen können", fuhr Ron fort. "Natürlich nicht alle. Nur die Familie und ihr bleiben länger dort. Ich glaub' drei Tage."  
"Das ist wundervoll!", rief Hermine mit funkelnden Augen.

"Wie kommen wir dahin?", fragte Harry.

"Portschlüssel, glaub ich. Wir apparieren zu uns nach Hause und benutzten von da einen Portschlüssel."

"Und wer kommt alles?", fragte Hermine.

"Naja, viele vom Orden, aber einige müssen hier bleiben, zur Sicherheit. Ein paar Arbeitskollegen von Bill und die ganzen Franzosen", erklärte Ron und klang so, als würde ihm Letzteres nicht sonderlich gefallen.  
"Kommt Percy auch?", wollte Harry wissen.

Rons Miene verfinsterte sich als er sagte: "Bill ist persönlich zu ihm gegangen, um ihn einzuladen, aber er hat es verweigert! Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Bill wollte die Familie damit wieder zusammenbringen, aber Percy, dieser-", Ron brach in einen Schwall übler Beschimpfungen für seinen Bruder aus.

"Ron. Ron! Wir wissen es, okay!", rief Hermine dazwischen.

"- idiotischer drachenmistge - was? Ja... ähm... gut.", endete Ron.

Sie machten sich im Laufe des Tages noch einige Gedanken über Regulus Black und die Horcruxe, doch sie kamen beim besten Willen auf keine Idee, die ihnen weiterhalf.

Schließlich schlug Hermine das einzige vor, was ihr in den Sinn kam und das war, hier im Haus nach Bücher zu suchen, in denen womöglich etwas Brauchbares geschrieben stand.

Harry und Ron stimmten ihr zu und sie machten ab, am folgenden Tag mit der Suche zu beginnen.

So verbrachten sie den Tag größtenteils gemeinsam in der Küche und führten einige Diskussionen über die französische Küche, Bills Frisur auf der Hochzeit und wer während der Trauung in Tränen ausbrechen würde.

Dass Malfoy oben in seinem Zimmer war, vergaßen sie. Genauso vergaßen sie, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, was sie mit ihm während der Hochzeit machen sollten.

Am Abend las Hermine auf ihrem Bett und wartete darauf, bis Harry und Ron aus dem Badezimmer kamen. Wäre sie nicht Hermine gewesen, hätte sie vielleicht gehört, wie erst einer und später ein anderer das Bad verließen. Doch sie war Hermine und schon bald war sie so sehr in dem Buch versunken, dass sie das freie Badezimmer nicht bemerkte.

Erst eine halbe Stunde später schrak sie plötzlich hoch und sah auf die Uhr. Sie seufzte, legte ihr Buch wie immer unter ihr Bett und lief leise ins Badezimmer.

Als sie zum allerersten Mal hiergewesen war, hatte sie beinahe Angst gehabt, die Toilette würde sich in ein monströses Maul verwandeln, wie beinahe alles in diesem Haus. Doch verständlicher Weise war das Badezimmer der sicherste Ort im Haus gewesen; wahrscheinlich hatten die Blacks nicht daran gedacht, auch diesen Raum mit muggelhassenden Objekten auszuschmücken.

Nach einer kurzen Dusche bemerkte Hermine, dass sie vergessen hatte ihr Nachthemd mitzunehmen. Sie fluchte leise und beschloss dann, Rons Bademantel überzuziehen, der anscheinend vergessen und unbenutzt an einem Haken hing. Es ist wohl unnötig zu erwähnen, dass er von kastanienbrauner Farbe war.

Als Hemine, nachdem sie das Badezimmer verlassen hatte, an der Treppe vorbeikam, entschied sie kurzerhand sich einen Apfel zu holen. Sie lief also barfuß die Treppe hinunter, die wie fast alle Räume und Flure mit Teppich ausgelegt war, durchquerte die Halle, öffnete die Küchentür - und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Sie hätte es wissen müssen. Malfoy war den ganzen Tag nicht zum Essen gekommen, natürlich würde er dann in die Küche gehen, wenn alle anderen schliefen.

Er saß am Küchentisch und blickte von einer dampfenden Tasse Tee auf. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand ein leerer Teller. Immerhin hatte er sich selber etwas zu Essen gemacht, dachte Hermine.

Malfoys Blick glitt über den braunen Bademantel und er höhnte grinsend: "Hast wohl Gefallen an Weasleys Stil gefunden, was?"

"Halt den Mund", erwiderte Hermine kühl und durchquerte erhobenen Hauptes die Küche, um sich einen Apfel zu nehmen.

"Und so viel Hunger wie Weasley hast du auch, dass du mitten in der Nacht in die Küche geschlichen kommst?"

"Was willst du?", fragte Hermine ärgerlich und musterte ihn. Er sah blasser aus, als es üblicherweise der Fall war und seine Augen wirkten glasig und müde.

Er nahm einen Schluck Tee. Er tat dies in einer Weise, wie es wohl nur adlige Muggel oder reinblütige Slytherins tun. Selbst in dieser Bewegung schien drinn zu stecken 'Ich bin besser als du und deineslgeichen'. Elegant, überheblich. Hermine schnaubte leicht.

Er machte keinerlei Anstalten auf ihre Frage einzugehen und da er nichts sagte und sie so auch nicht weiter beleidigte, wagte Hermine zu fragen: "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich augenblicklich, es war wie ein Schatten, der über sein Gesicht kroch und nur seine Augen stärker funkeln ließ.

Sie hätte es wissen müssen, dachte Hermine und seufzte.

"Du bist hoffnunglos, Granger. Fragst mich, ob alles in Ordnung sei?", er sprach ruhig.

"Du bist dümmer als ich dachte. Ist das die Freundlichkeit und Hilfsbereitschaft der Gryffindors? Jemanden, der seine Mutter Stunden zuvor verloren hat, zu fragen ob alles in Ordnung sei?" Seine Stimme wurde lauter und er sprach schneller, Hermine wollte am Liebsten kehrt machen und weglaufen, denn sie hatte keine Ahnung worauf er hinaus wollte und wo dies enden würde.

"Du, in deinem Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen-Glauben! Es war nie _alles_ in Odnung! Und jetzt ist gar nichts mehr in Ordnung! Nichts! Wie kannst du es überhaupt wagen, mich zu fragen?"

"Ich wollte nicht-"  
"Du weißt, dass nicht _alles_ in Ordnung ist!"

"Ich habe nicht _alles_ gemeint! Du weißt genau, dass ich es so nicht gemeint habe!"  
"Mir ist egal, wie du es _gemeint_ hast! Du hast es so _gesagt_!"  
"Das ist doch absolut lächerlich! Jeder sagt es so!", rief Hermine wütend und sich fragend, warum zur Hölle er sich über so ein vollkommen unwichtiges und überflüssiges Thema streiten wollte. "Ich wollte nur wissen, ob es dir gut geht!"  
"Schon wieder", sagte Malfoy und sprach nun gedehnt und herablassend. "Für jeden ist offensichtlich, dass es mir _nicht_ gut geht, aber Fräulein Hermine-ich-bin-das-liebe-Gryffindor-Mädchen-Granger muss beweisen wie fürsorglich sie ist und nachfragen."

Hermine starrte ihn kopfschüttelnd an und sagte: "Das macht man so. Nur weil du keine Manieren hast, heißt das nicht, dass der Rest der Welt sich genauso verhält."  
Malfoy schnaubte. "Keine Manieren? Granger, du ist unglaublich. Ich habe in meinem Leben mehr Zeit damit verbracht, Manieren, Etikette und Höflichkeit zu lernen, als Potter, Weasley und du zusammen!"

"Davon merkt man aber nicht besonders viel", erwiderte Hermine, obwohl sie wusste dass er Recht hatte.

"_Ihr_ merkt davon nicht viel", korrigierte Malfoy.

Er trank weiter seinen Tee.

Unterdessen überlegte Hermine, ob sie es wagen könnte, ihn nach seiner Mutter zu fragen. Er würde wahrscheinlich nie besonders freundlich reagieren und nun hatte sie immerhin die Gelegenheit.

Sie nahm all ihren Gryffindormut zusammen, räusperte sich und fragte: "Warum ist deine Mutter nicht mitgekommen?"

Für einen Moment war es still. Für einen Moment dachte Hermine, er wäre entspannt und würde ihr keine Beleidigungen an den Kopf werfen. Das tat er auch nicht.

Stattdessen warf er seine Teetasse in ihre Richtung. Malfoy, trainiert durch Quidditch, warf mit solch einer Wucht und Zielsicherheit, dass die Tasse Hermine genau an der Stirn getroffen hätte. Doch das Mädchen hatte sich rechtzeitig geduckt und hörte sofort danach wie das Porzellan gegen die Wand flog und scheppernd zu Bruch ging. Hermine war von ihrer schnellen Reaktion derart überrascht, dass sie erst einige Augenblicke später realisierte, dass Malfoy nun nicht mehr saß. Sein Gesicht war von blankem Hass gezeichnet und sein Körper schien zu zittern.

"DU WAGST ES, ÜBER SIE ZU REDEN?", brüllte er. Hermine zuckte zusammen und wich vor ihm zurück. Plötzlich fürchtete sie sich vor ihm, wie er da stand. Groß, stärker als sie und von dieser rasenden Wut erfüllt. Mit Schrecken fiel ihr ein, dass sie ihren Zauberstab nicht bei sich trug! Aber, er würde ihr nichts tun! Das würde er nicht wagen... oder? Er war nur etwas aufgebracht, kein Grund zum Fürchten... Was sollte schon passieren?

"Wie kannst du es wagen ihr Andenken zu beschmutzten, in dem du mit deiner dreckigen, Schlammblüterzunge über sie redest? Wag es ja nicht, das nocheinmal zu tun! Wag es nicht mal, an sie zu denken oder ihren Namen auszusprechen! DU VERDAMMTES SCHLAMMBLUT BIST SCHULD DASS-"  
"HÖR AUF!", kreischte Hermine. "Wie kannst du sowas sagen? Wie kannst du immernoch so denken? Das sind doch genau die Gedanken, die Voldemort hegt!", sagte sie, nach Atem ringend, vollkommen überrascht von seiner Reaktion.

"Wann verstehst du es endlich? Auf unserer Seite zu sein, bedeutet gegen diesen Blutwahn zu sein!"

"Wer sagt, dass ich auf eurer Seite bin?", fragte Malfoy kalt.

Hermine spürte wir ihr Herz augenblicklich sank. Er meinte das nicht so, wie er es sagte. Das war unmöglich und das wusste sie. Er war kein Todesser mehr, er war nicht mehr auf Voldemorts Seite. Sie war sich sicher... glaubte sie... hoffte sie.

"Du... du... bist auf unserer Seite... sonst hättest du mich schon längst umgebracht!"  
"Wirklich, Granger, dir fehlt das Feingefühl. Wie hast du es nur fertiggebracht, überhaupt einen einzigen Zaubertrank zu brauen?"

Hermine war verwirrt und ängstlich und sie hoffte bloß, Ron oder Harry würden aufwachen und kommen. Sie fühlte sich äußerst unwohl in ihrer Haut.

"Wie m-meinst du das?", fragte sie beklommen.

"_Gegen_ den Dunklen Lord zu sein, bedeutet nicht zwangsläufig auf _eurer_ Seite zu sein", sagte er langsam.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. "Du meinst... du... aber, du bist hier! Du hilfst uns! Oder? Du wirst uns helfen! Deshalb bist du gekommen!"

"In erster Linie bin ich gekommen, um sicher vor dem Dunklen Lord zu sein."

"Aber warum hast du dann deine Mutter nicht mitgebracht?", Hermine bemerkte zu spät, was sie ausgesprochen hatte und schlug sich die Hände entsetzt über den Mund.

Sie kam sich so klein vor, als er plötzlich ein paar Schritte auf sie zumachte. Hermine versuchte, sich selbst Mut zuzusprechen. Er hielt keinen Zauberstab in der Hand, er wollte sie nur einschüchtern, ihr Angst machen. Er würde ihr nichts Ernsthaftes tun.

"Ich habe dir gesagt", begann er leise und mit bebender Stimme, "ich will kein Wort über sie aus deinem unwürdigen, dreckigen Mund hören, Schlammblut. Dass du es wagst, mir in die Augen zu sehen, nach dem du die Schuld-"  
"Wovon redest du!", im selben Moment da die Wörter aus ihrem Mund kamen, wünschte Hermine, sie hätte sie nicht ausgesprochen, es reizte ihn nur noch mehr.

Er stand nun vor ihr und sah von oben herab auf sie. Seine kalten grauen Augen blitzten als er sprach.

_Seit wann habe ich Angst vor Draco Malfoy!_

"Du, Schlammblut, du allein trägst die Schuld an etwas, das meine Mutter nicht verdient hat.

Es ist deine verdammte Schuld, dass ich sie verlassen habe", seine Stimme war von Hass, Wut und Bitterkeit durchtränkt als er ihr dies an den Kopf warf.

Hermine öffnete den Mund und im selben Moment spürte sie zwei kräftige Hände, seine Hände, die sie an den Schultern packten und gegen die Wand drückten.

Nun fühlte sie nur noch Angst, deren Ursprung sie sich kaum erklären konnte. Angst und Verzweiflung. Er konnte ihr auch ohne Zauberstab etwas tun und Harry und Ron waren bis jetzt nicht wach geworden, also würden sie sie auch nicht mehr hören, egal wie laut sie schreien würde.

Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Wie hatte sie sich darauf einlassen können? Wie hatte sie solch eine Idee haben können? Egal wie gesittet und umgänglich er am Anfang gewesen war, er war Malfoy. Irgendwann musste es zu einer Situation wie dieser kommen. Man konnte nur nie wissen, wann. Seine Stimmung schlug so schnell um, dass man nie wissen konnte, wann es besser war zu laufen. Hermine versuchte, sich von diesen Gedanken zu lösen. Es war der Tod seiner Mutter, der Malfoy zu diesem Handeln trieb, es war nicht so, dass er ihr wirklich etwas tun wollte. Doch wovon zur Hölle sprach er? Wieso war es ihre Schuld, dass seine Mutter nicht mitgekommen war?

"Wag es nicht, zu fragen", zischte er.

"Du verstehst es nicht. Du bist ein Schlammblut. Hör gut zu, Schlammblut. Deine verfluchten, sorglosen Muggeleltern in ihrem kleinen schicken Häuschen haben unsere Welt mit dir belastet, wie unzählige dumme Muggel mit unzähligen verdammten Schlammblütern auch. Ihr denkt, ihr könnt einfach so kommen, in eine Welt von der ihr zuvor nie gehört habt. Ihr denkt, ihr könnt uns Reinblütern die Jobs wegnehmen, Schulsprecher werden, _Lehrer_ werden! Ihr fühlt euch als Hexen und Zauberer, aber das seid ihr nicht! Ihr seid nichts weiter als Muggel, die Magie beherrschen können! Keine Zauberer! Ihr seid Schlammblüter! Ihr werdet es nie verstehen. Wir wenigen reinen Zaubererfamilien müssen immer mehr darum kämpfen, anerkannt zu werden, _geehrt_ zu werden. Von klein auf lernen wir, vermehren unser Wissen, erhöhen unser Können. Und dann kommt ihr, kriegt euren Hogwartsbrief, freut euch über alle Maße und macht alles, wofür wir arbeiten zu Nichte!"

So wütend hatte Hermine ihn selten erlebt. Sein Zischen ging ihr durch Mark und Bein.

Sie wollte nicht länger zuhören. Sie wollte schreien, weglaufen und sich unter ihrer Bettdecke verstecken.

Aber er hielt sie fest und sprach leiser weiter.

"Selbst Weasley steht über euch, über _dir_. Selbst _er_ ist bei weitem besser, als die Alleswisserin Hermine Granger. Es ist bedauerlich, dass eine der größten heutigen Reinblüterfamilien sich auf die selbe Stufe mit etwas wie _dir_ herabsetzt. Du bist es nicht wert. Dein Blut ist dreckig. Du liest so ungeheuer viel, aber die wirkliche Magie wirst du nie verstehen können. Du wirst sie nie fühlen können. Du wirst immer unter uns stehen. Ganz gleich wie hoch dein Posten im Ministerium sein wird, du wirst nie mit jeder Zelle deines Körpers in diese Welt gehören, du wirst die Magie nie in dir spüren, wie wirkliche Zauberer. Die wirst nämlich nie eine wirkliche Hexe."

"Hör auf", wisperte Hermine. Sie verstand nicht, warum er das sagte. Was hatte das mit seiner Mutter zu tun? Und warum fühlte sie sich so schlecht?

Sie kannte ihn nicht gut genug, um zu bemerken, dass er einfach versuchte, jemandem die Schuld zu geben, für etwas, das er sich selber vorwarf.

"Ich soll aufhören?", fragte Malfoy und ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. "Warum? Glaubst du mir etwa? Weißt du, dass es wahr ist? Dass du unrein bist?"  
"Hör auf. Bitte! Hör auf!", rief Hermine. Ihr Rücken schmerzte und fühlte sich kalt an, er drückte sie noch immer gegen die harte Wand und bohrte seine Finger in ihre Schulter.

"Lass mich los", forderte Hermine und verbannte die Unsicherheit aus ihrer Stimme, so gut wie es nur ging.

Zu ihrer Überraschung zog er seine Hände zurück. Er sagte kein einziges Wort mehr, drehte sich um und verschwand mit ruhigen Schritten aus der Küche.

Hermine ließ sich an der Wand hinuntergleiten, bis sie saß und lehnte sich zurück. Sie zitterte. Ihr war kalt, sie trug nur Rons Bademantel und erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass ihre Füße in einer kleinen Teepfütze ruhten. Der Tee war mittlerweile abgekühlt und ließ ihre Füße noch mehr frieren. Mit Erleichterung stellte Hermine außerdem fest, dass sie die Scherben um Haaresbreite verfehlt hatte. Hätte sie ein wenig weiter links gestanden, hätte sie sich mit Sicherheit in den Fuß geschnitten.

Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte zu vergessen, was Malfoy soeben gesagt hatte. Es war nur hohles Geschwätz. Er war nur ein verzogener Junge, der die arrogante Meinung seiner Eltern teilte. Sie war eine Hexe. Seit ihrer Geburt war sie eine richtige... wirkliche... Hexe...

Hermine wusste dass er Unrecht hatte: Dumbledore hatte stets alle gleichberechtigt. Er hatte gewusst, dass alle auf Hogwarts Hexen und Zauberer waren. Er hatte es gesagt, es gemeint, es gewusst. Und sie vertraute Dumbledore.

Und trotzdem konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten.

Wann hatten Malfoys Worte sie das letzte Mal zum Weinen gebracht? Hatten sie es überhaupt je getan?

In diesem Moment wusste sie es nicht. Sie schluchzte leise, senkte den Kopf und ließ ihre Tränen in ihren Schoß tropfen, nicht wissend, das Malfoy das selbe an diesem Tag getan hatte. Ob es nur seine Worte waren oder die ganze Situation, die Umstände, die sie nun zum Weinen brachten, sie hatte keine Ahnung und dachte auch nicht darüber nach. Vielleicht entlud sich einfach die Anspannung der letzten Tage...

Sie verstand nicht, was ihre Schuld sein sollte. Sie hatte ihn nicht gezwungen zu kommen und genausowenig verlangt, seine Mutter alleine zu lassen. Sie verstand nicht, was etwas, das sie nicht getan hatte, mit ihrer Abstammung zu tun hatte. Sie verstand _ihn_ einfach nicht.

Irgendwann stand sie auf, sammelte mit kraftlosen Bewegungen die Scherben auf und wischte den Tee weg.

Einen Apfel nahm sie sich nicht.

- - -

"Wir sollen _alle_ durchsuchen?", fragte Ron am folgenden Morgen mit ungläubiger Miene, nachdem Hermine ihm und Harry die kleine Bibliothek der Blacks zugewiesen hatte.

"Exakt, Ron. Am Besten ihr fangt jetzt an", sagte Hermine in McGonagall ähnlichem Tonfall und ließ ihren Blick über die Regale schweifen.

"Ja, und du?", fragte Ron.

"Ich nehme mir die Bücher im Schlafzimmer von Mrs. Black vor", antwortete Hermine. "Und wehe, ihr arbeitet nicht!", rief sie drohend über die Schulter und marschierte aus der Bibliothek.

Das Schlafzimmer war ein großer, dunkler und verstaubter Raum, dessen Mittelpunkt ein großes Himmelbett war. Die Vorhänge waren zerfetzt, vermutlich von Doxys, und hingen fleckig herab. Das Zimmer war nur spärlich beleuchtet, sodass Hermine mittels Zauberstab nachhelfen musste, ehe sie sich zu dem großen, staubigen Bücherregal auf der rechten Seite wandte. Es war bis oben hin vollgestellt mit dicken, altaussehenden Büchern. Die meisten Einbände waren dunkel und mit goldenen Lettern versehen. Nach den Titeln zu schließen, könnte in mindestens der Hälfte von ihnen das Thema Horcruxe erwähnt sein.

Hermine seufzte.

Das einfachste würde wohl sein, oben links anzufangen und sich dann Buch für Buch und Reihe für Reihe weiterzuarbeiten.

Sie zog ein dunkelgrünes Buch aus dem Regal und wischte mit der Hand den Staub weg, um den Titel besser lesen zu können: "_Gifte, die halten was sie versprechen"_. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit hier etwas brauchbares zu finden, war natürlich gleich null. Aber sie und die Jungs hatten abgesprochen, in _jedes_ Buch zu gucken und Hermine war es nur recht. Sie hatte schließlich nichts anderes zu tun, und hier hatte sie die Möglichkeit, die Nase in Bücher zu stecken, von denen sie nie zu träumen gewagt hätte - natürlich tat sie alles andere, als den Autoren dieser Bücher zuzustimmen, aber interessant fand sie es trotzdem.

Eineinhalb Stunden später kam sie endlich bei einem Buch an, das vielversprechend klang: "_Die Seele und ihre Bedeutung in den Dunklen Künsten_".

Die Bedeutung der Seele schien recht groß zu sein, jedenfalls nach der Dicke des Buches zu schließen. Hermine setzte sich auf den Boden, wo sie sich ein Kissen von Mrs. Blacks Bett hingelegt hatte, lehnte sich gegen das Regal und schlug das Buch auf. Mit dem Finger fuhr sie durch das Inhaltsverzeichnis.

Sie konnte einen kleinen Triumphschrei nicht unterdrücken als sie las:

_Horcruxe: Zerspaltung der Seele...351_

Hastig blätter sie die alten, vergilbten Seiten des Buches um... 347...349...367..._367!_

"Verdammt!", fluchte sie laut. Auf Seite 367 stand in großen schwarzen Buchstaben die Überschrift für das nächste Kapitel. Hermine erkannte nun, dass jemand das Kapitel über die Horcruxe herausgerissen haben musste.

Sie stöhnte. Das konnte doch nicht war sein! Keiner von ihnen hatte eine Ahnung, wie man einen Horcrux zerstörte. Riddles Tagebuch schien ungefährlich gewesen zu sein, doch Dumbledores schwarze Hand hätte keine deutlichere Warnung sein können.

Aber, dachte Hermine, dies ließ darauf schließen, dass Regulus wirklich R.A.B. war.

Sie suchte noch einige Stunden weiter, bis sie beschloss es sei Zeit zum Mittagessen. Sie stellte das Buch "_Kleine Folter für zwischendurch"_ (ein besonders altes Werk, welches beschreibt, wie man Muggel, Hauselfen und andere auf unaufwendige, aber wirksame Weise quälen konnte) in das Regal und machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek.

Schon von weitem hörte sie laute Stimmen.

Stimmen von drei Leuten. Malfoy schien sich mit Harry und Ron zu streiten.

Hermine hatte ihn den ganzen Tag über nicht zu Gesicht bekommen und es war ihr auch Recht so. Sie hatte Harry und Ron nichts von dem vergangenen Abend erzählt und wollte ihn so schnell wie möglich vergessen und versuchen, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Sie hoffte sehr, er würde sich - ebenso wie Ron es seit jenem Abend tat, an dem sie erklärt hatte, dass sie ihn nur als Freund sah - mit Andeutungen zurückhalten.

Hermine stand nun vor der Tür und wunderte sich, dass der Streit noch nicht in wildes Geschrei ausgeartet war - doch Moment! Sie stritten sich nicht, es schien eher als... nein, nicht möglich, oder?  
Hermine öffnete die Tür und trat ein.

Umgeben von unzähligen, achtlos beiseite geworfenen Büchern, saßen Harry, Ron und Malfoy um einen Tisch auf dem etwas lag, das Hermine als _Tagespropheten_ erkannte.

"Das war niemals eine Faultierrolle!", meinte Harry und trommelte wie wild mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Zeitung.

"Im Ernst, Potter. Ihr Gryffindors müsst wirklich bemitleidenswerte Quidditchspieler sein, wenn ihr einen wie dich überhaupt zum Kapitän macht", sagte Malfoy kopfschüttelnd. "Bist nicht mal in der Lage eine Faultierrolle zu erkennen, wenn sie vor dir liegt."

Harry verdrehte die Augen und erwiderte: "Sperr endlich deine Augen auf! Er wäre fast runtergefallen, das ist alles. Da ist nichts geplant, das war purer Zufall, dass er den Quaffel-"  
"Harry, Mann", mischte Ron sich ein und schien sich äußerst unwohl zu fühlen. "Weißt du, du kennst O'Day nicht. Der ist ziemlich ausgefuchst und... also...ich denke... Malfoy hat... Recht."

Ron warf Harry einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, wurde rot und schien in seinem Sessel zu schrumpfen.

"Ha! Sogar unser Wieselkönig hat es erkannt!", rief Malfoy feixend.

"Und ich dachte, Quidditch spaltet die Häuser noch mehr", sagte Hermine laut von der Tür aus. Die drei drehten sich überrascht zu ihr um.

"Hätte man mir eher gesagt, dass man damit selbst _euch_ zu einer zivilisierten Unterhaltung bewegen kann...", murmelte sie und ging zu ihnen.

"Woher kommt der?", fragte sie streng und wies auf den _Tagespropheten_.

"Im Normalfall wird der von Eulen gebracht", sagte Malfoy mit gelangweilter Stimme.

"Euch ist klar, dass es auffallen könnte, wenn eine Eule hierher fliegt? Was ist, wenn Todesser das Haus doch noch irgendwie überwachen?"  
"Dann hätten sie bestimmt schon gemerkt, dass wir hier sind", sagte Harry. "Und guck uns nicht so vorwurfsvoll an! _Er_ hat ihn schicken lassen!"

_Er_ war eindeutig Malfoy.

"Hätte ich mit ja denken können... also?"

"Was also?", fragte Ron.

"Was ist passiert? Irgendwas wichtiges?", sagte Hermine ungeduldig.

"Also... wir... äh, haben nur den... Sportteil gelesen...", murmelte Ron leise vor sich hin.

"Was! Das ist mal wieder typisch!", rief Hermine und schnappte sich die Zeitung.

"Hey! Ich will nicht, dass ein Schlammblut meine Sachen anfasst!", rief Malfoy und bekam prompt ein Tritt gegen jedes Schienbein.

"Nenn sie bloß nicht so!", zischte Ron wütend.

Hermine überflog rasch die Schlagzeilen und stellte erleichtert fest, dass nichts schlimmeres passiert war, als der Ausbruch eines Graphorns.

"Und habt ihr etwas gefunden? In den Büchern, meine ich?", wollte sie anschließend wissen.

"Nix", sagte Harry. "Und du?"

Hermine berichtete von dem verschwundenen Kapitel über die Horcruxe.

"Ja, das deutet sehr auf Regulus hin", stimmte Harry ihr zu.

"Okay, ich würde sagen, wir machen jetzt erstmal Essen."

Nachdem sie fertig waren mit essen und die Küche aufgeräumt hatten - mit Ausnahme von Malfoy - begaben sich die drei Jungen wieder in die Bibliothek und Hermine kehrte in Mrs. Blacks Schlafzimmer zurück.

Es passierte ihr im Laufe der Suche des öfteren, dass sie vergaß warum sie überhaupt hier war und sich in den Büchern verlor. Trotzdem schaffte sie es bis zum späten Abend alle Bücher durchzusehen, denn mit Hilfe eines Suchzaubers konnte sie die Seiten nach dem Wort "Horcrux" durchsuchen. Das ein oder andere Mal wurden die Horcruxe sogar erwähnt, doch handelte es sich dabei immer um Nebensätze, die keine neuen Informationen boten.

Enttäuscht verließ sie den Raum, um in der Bibliothek zu helfen.

Diesmal war die Stimmung dort eine ganz andere. Harry und Ron arbeiteten in der einen, Malfoy in der anderen Ecke. Sie sprachen nicht, nur hin und wieder wurden tödliche Blicke durch den Raum geworfen.

Hermine räusperte sich.

"Ich bin jetzt fertig. In den Büchern stand nichts. Ich denke wir können noch eine halbe Stunde hier bleiben und dann essen, in Ordnung?"

Ein eisiger Blick von Malfoy und Kopfnicken von den beiden Gryffindors bestätigten ihren Vorschlag.

"Also gut. Wo soll ich suchen?", fragte sie.

Harry wies auf ein Regal etwa in der Mitte des Raumes und kehrte dann zu dem Buch zurück, welches er in der Hand hielt.

Sie arbeiteten für eine Weile schweigend. Das einzige was zu hören war, war das Zuschlagen eines Buches oder das Geräusch wenn jemand ein Werk zurück ins Regal stellte.

Sie machten nicht mehr lange weiter, sondern begaben sich in die Küche.

Als sie alle schweigend am Tisch saßen und aßen, wurde es Hermine zu viel.

"So, was ist los?"

"Nichts", sagten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig.

"Was soll das heißen?"

"Nichts! Wir sind nunmal nicht glücklich mit _seiner_ Gesellschaft", grummelte Ron.

"Vorhin konntet ihr euch noch recht gut unterhalten", widersprach Hermine.

"Vorhin! Das war ein Ausrutscher, den ich zutiefst bereue."  
"Warum?", fragte Hermine.

"Darum!"

"Aber Ron, du musst doch merken-"  
"Hermine! Lass gut sein, okay!"

"Nein, das werde ich nicht! Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir hier noch bleiben, vielleicht Monate! Und ich habe nicht vor, solange in ständigem Schweigen zu leben!"

"Monate? Du willst nicht nach Hogwarts zurück, Granger? Was ist mit den UTZs?"

"Es gibt wichtigeres. Was ich eigentlich sagen will-"  
"Wichtigeres? Merlin, Granger! Es gibt nichts wichtigeres als Hausaufgaben und 'nen krummen Rücken vom Bücherschleppen!"

"Gibt es sehr wohl. Aber wenn ihr-"  
"Ich dachte wirklich, es wäre schon zu spät gewesen."

"Malfoy! Kann ich bitte ausreden!", rief Hermine schrill.

"Ich weiß nicht."

"Wie, du weißt nicht?", fragte Hermine und sah ihn entnervt an.

"Probier's doch", meinte Malfoy schlicht.

Hermine seufzte.

"So. Was ich sagen wollte ist-"  
"ich hoffe zehn Zoll Pergament reichen. Professor Vector hat zwar gesagt, sechs Zoll sind genug, aber-"  
"DRACO MALFOY!", keifte Hermine nun völlig außer sich. "Wenn du nicht gleich deine gottverdammte Klappe hältst, verhex' ich dich, bis du nicht mehr weißt, wo oben und unten ist!" Innerlich hüpfte Hermine, es tat so gut sich Luft zu machen und in sein arrogant grinsendes Gesicht zu schreien!

"Ich denke nicht, dass ich es einem Schlammblut gestatte so mit mir zu reden", sagte Malfoy kühl.

"Wenn du sie noch einmal so nennst", drohte Ron mit todernster Miene und wackelte mit seiner Faust vor Malfoys Gesicht rum, "verhexe _ich_ dich, bis du nicht einmal mehr weißt, dass es oben und unten überhaupt gibt!"

"Beeindruckend."

"Könntet ihr jetzt _bitte_ aufhören?", fragte Harry scharf. "Ihr raubt einem wirklich den letzten Nerv, ihr alle! Wenn ihr so weiter macht, haben wir uns selbst umgebracht, bevor Voldemort auch nur auf die Idee kommt uns hier zu suchen! Wir müssen uns ein bisschen zurückhalten und versuchen, das Beste drauß zu machen, okay?"  
"Danke, Harry. Das wollte ich auch sagen", seufzte Hermine.

_**A/N:** Ich hoffe man versteht, dass Draco sich quasi auf Hermine stürzt und sie anmacht, weil er natürlich traurig und verzweifelt wegen dem Tod seiner Mutter ist und sich Vorwürfe macht, sie nicht irgendwie gezwungen zu haben, doch mitzukommen. Für ihn ist es eben einfacher, Hermine zu beschuldigen als sich selbst. Hermine kann das durch die ganzen Ereignisse allerdings nicht an sich abprallen lassen._


	7. Überraschungen in Godric's Hollow

**Kapitel 7**

**Überraschungen in Godric's Hollow**

Zu viert durchsuchten sie in den folgenden Tagen weiterhin die Bibliothek nach Informationen über Horcruxe und deren Zerstörung.

Harry, Ron und Hermine waren dabei guter Dinge, lachten, schwazten und scherzten, während Malfoy die meiste Zeit über schwieg - worüber sie froh waren - und hin und wieder genervt zu ihnen herüber sah.

Doch nach einer Woche harter Arbeit hatten sie alle Bücher nach Hinweisen durchforstet, ohne den geringsten Erfolg. Trotz dieser Tatsache waren sie heilfroh, dass die Blacks ihre Bibliothek realtiv klein und überschaubar gehalten hatten.

Da sie hier also nicht weiterkamen, hatten sie sich schnell darauf geeingt, am Mittwoch nach Godric's Hollow aufzubrechen. Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen diesem Ausflug mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Natürlich mit Neugier auf der einen, aber auch mit seltsam bedrückender Andächtigkeit auf der anderen Seite, schließlich würden sie der traurigen Vergangenheit dort näher sein, als an irgendeinem anderen Ort.

Den Nachmittag des Vortages verbrachten sie in der Bibliothek, wo Harry und Ron lautstark Zaubererschach spielten, während Hermine und Malfoy versuchten sich auf ihre Bücher zu konzentrieren.

"Harry, nicht den Läufer!" rief Ron warnend. "Mein Turm!"  
"Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass selbst Weasley _irgendetwas_ auf dieser Welt kann, abgesehen von dumm aus der Wäsche gucken", stöhnte Malfoy und stand auf.

Mit großer Reaktion auf seine Kommentare konnte er nicht mehr rechnen, denn Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt ihn zu ignorieren.

"Wohin gehst du?", fragte Hermine stattdessen und sah über den Rand ihres Buches zu ihm auf.

"Ich hole mir ein Glas Wasser, wenn's genehm ist", antwortete Malfoy.

"Oh, gut. Bring mir eins mit", murmelte die Braunhaarige und kehrte zu den Zeilen zurück.

Malfoy war wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden machte er einige Schritte und zwar zurück zu seinem Sessel, in welchen er sich gelassen fallen ließ.

"Was ist jetzt los?", fragte Hermine stirnrunzelnd.

"Ich hatte dich vergessen."  
"Ähhh...? Und?"  
"_Du_ holst das Wasser. _Du_ bist das Sch- muggelgeborene... Mädchen."

Hermine sah ihn einen Moment lang zornig an. Doch plötzlich, während sie ihn musterte, kam ihr eine Idee, eine für sie ganz und gar untypische Idee, und schon verschwand der wütende Gesichtsausdruck und verwandelte sich in eine unschuldige Miene.

"Na gut. Bevor ich verdurste...", rasch stand sie auf und verließ die Bibliothek.

In der Küche füllte sie zwei große Gläser mit Wasser und lief zurück, darauf bedacht, nicht zu kleckern.

"Ich wusste, du würdest es irgenwann verstehen", murmelte Malfoy.

Hermine ging zu ihm hinüber und hielt ihm ein Glas hin. Er streckte die Hand aus, doch bevor er es fassen konnte, hatte sie es hochgehoben. Mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln auf den Lippen goß sie den gesamten Inhalt des Glases über seinem Kopf aus.

Triumphierend beobachtete sie, wie er einen Moment verdutzt da saß. "Merk dir eins, ich lasse mich von dir wegen meiner Familie weder beleidigen", sie warf ihm einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu, "noch rumkommandieren", endete sie ernst, was Harry und Ron veranlasste herüber zu gucken und Augenblicke später brachen sie in lautes Gelächter aus.

Malfoy stand langsam, zitternd vor Wut auf. Seine Haare waren komplett nass und Tropfen fielen von ihnen auf sein Gesicht und seine Schultern. Hermine konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und stimmte in Harry und Rons Gelächter ein, und so bemerkte sie nicht, dass Malfoy seinen Zauberstab gezückt hatte. Erst als er ihn ihr direkt vor die Augen hielt, verstummte sie. Eben dies taten Harry und Ron.

"Was. Fällt. Dir. Ein!" presste Malfoy mit bebenden Lippen hervor.

Auf einmal fand Hermine ihren Einfall doch nicht mehr so gut. Vielleicht hätte sie Stress vermeiden sollen? Nun würde die Stimmung wieder auf dem Tiefpunkt angelangen... aber sie hatte einfach nicht widerstehen können. Er hatte es mehr als verdient.

Diesmal waren zu ihrem Glück Harry und Ron da, sie würden Malfoy grün und blau hexen, wenn er ihr etwas tun würde.

Malfoy vollführte eine plötzlich Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und Hermine erwartete, mit angehaltenem Atem, einen Lichtblitz, Schmerz oder dass sie gegen das Regal flog.

Doch nichts dergleichen passierte. Zuerst fragte sie sich verblüfft, was er getan hatte, bis sie bemerkte, dass ihr eigenes Wasserglas sich aus ihrem Griff befreit hatte und nun langsam nach oben flog. Direkt über ihrem Kopf blieb es stehen.

Hermine entfuhr ein leises "Oh."

Malfoy schnippte und Bruchteile einer Sekunde später fühlte Hermine das eiskalte Wasser auf ihrem Kopf, ihren Schultern und im Gesicht. Sie tastete über ihren Kopf, ihr gesamtes Haar war nass und hing platt herunter. Mit sowas hätte sie rechnen müssen! Hätte sie ihr Glas doch nur nicht so voll gefüllt.

Wütend strich sie sich eine Strähne nassen Haares aus dem Gesicht und fing Malfoys Blick auf, der überlegen grinste, seinen Zauberstab erneut hob und sein Haar und Umhang damit trocknete.

Hermine sah weg und griff in ihre Tasche um es ihm gleich zu tun. Doch ihre Finger suchten vergebens nach dem Zauberstab.

"Suchst du den, Granger?", ertönte Malfoys Stimme und er hielt ihr ihren Zauberstab unter die Nase.

"Gib ihn her!", fauchte Hermine.

"Sicher. Aber nur wenn du so etwas _nie_ wieder tust. Wenn doch, werden die Konsequenzen beim nächsten Mal um einiges... amüsanter."

Er schlenkerte mit ihrem Zauberstab und Hermine spürte, wie ihre Haare und ihr Umhang trockneten. Anschließend riss sie ihm den Zauberstab hastig aus der Hand und hielt ihn fest umklammert.

"Nass sehen deine Haare um einiges besser aus, Granger. Nicht so... buschig", er kehrte ihr den Rücken zu und schlenderte lässig aus der Bibliothek.

"Dieser... verdammte... Bastard!", grummelte Hermine und drehte sich zu Harry und Ron um. Die beiden Jungs starrten sie aus großen runden Augen an.

"Was?", fragte sie gereizt.

"Naja... Mine... deine Haare", stammelte Ron und konnte ein Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

"Was ist mit meinen-" Hermine sah bestürzt auf ihre Haare, die zwar trocken und buschig waren, aber eine leuchtend grüner Farbe angenommen hatten.

"Aaarrg!", schrie sie und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. Anschließend fuchtelte sie unwirsch mit ihrem Zauberstab und ihre Haare nahmen augenblicklich wieder ihren natürlichen Braunton an.

- - -

Am folgenden Morgen hatte Hermine ihren Rachefeldzug gegen den Slytherin weder durchgeführt, noch ansatzweise geplant. Aber sie hatte ja genug Zeit. Heute stand jedoch Godric's Hollow im Vordergrund und sie wollte Harry nicht noch mehr durch Albernheiten belasten. Der schwarzhaarige Junge war an diesem Morgen äußerst still und nachdenklich, schließlich würde er nun das erste Mal seit sechzehn Jahren in das Haus seiner Eltern zurückkehren.

Sie hatten keine Vorstellung davon, was sie dort suchen oder tun würden, doch sie erhofften sich Hinweise, die ihnen in irgendeiner Weise helfen könnten.

Die Frage, ob Malfoy mitkommen sollte, hatte sich schnell geklärt. Sie fühlten sich zwar unwohl dabei, ihn in das Haus der Potters einzuladen, aber bei weitem schlimmer fanden sie den Gedanken, ihn allein und unbewacht zurück zu lassen.

Nach dem Frühstück verließen sie das Haus.

Draußen schien die Sonne, ihre hellen Strahlen brachen durch die wenigen Wolken hindruch und wärmten ihre Gesichter. Es versprach ein angenehmer Tag zu werden.

Harry atemte tief durch. "Ich hoffe, ich schaffe es." Hermine wusste, dass er damit nicht nur die Tatsache meinte, dass er sich so gut wie gar nicht an das Haus seiner Eltern erinnern konnte und es dementsprechend schwer war, sich zu konzentrieren. Apparieren wurde auch komplizierter, wenn man eine weitere Person mitnehmen musste und in ihrem Fall waren sie zu viert.

Harry packte Ron und Hermine an den Armen.

Malfoy schien für einen Moment den Mund aufmachen zu wollen, schloss ihn dann jedoch wieder. Er äugte von Hermine zu Ron und ergriff schließlich Hermines Unterarm, denn sie stand näher.

Hermine fragte sich, was wohl Muggel denken würden, wenn sie sie so sehen würden. Harry, der Ron und sie festhielt, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich, wobei sein Griff fester wurde und Hermines Arm leicht schmerzen ließ.

Malfoys Griff war fest, aber zum Glück nicht schmerzhaft. Hermine hatte noch gut in Erinnerung, wie sehr ihre Schulter wehgetan hatte, nachdem er seine Finger hinein gebohrt hatte.

Sie spürte wie sie mit einem plötzlichen Ruck mit Harry mitgerissen wurde.

Augenblicke später fanden sie sich viele Kilometer entfernt in einem schönen, grünen Garten.

Sie sahen sich neugierig um. Kein Mensch war auf der Straße zu sehen, zu deren beiden Seiten von Gärten umgebene Wohnhäuser standen. Von hier aus konnten sie nicht sagen, wie groß der Ort war, doch Hermine vermutete dass es sich um ein Dorf handelte.

Am Ende des Gartenweges auf dem sie standen, befand sich das Haus der Potters. Es wirkte hübsch und einladend, mit den hellen Mauern und den großen Fenstern. Der Garten um sie herum sah gehegt und gepflegt aus. Gelbe und weiße Rosen streckten ihre Köpfe der Sonne entgegen und Hermine nahm ihren süßen Duft wage wahr.

"Also... was meint ihr... wer könnte hier wohnen?", fragte Ron in die Stille hinein, in der sonst nur der muntere Gesang der Vögel zu hören war.

Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten sich bereits gefragt, ob das Haus leer stehen würde oder ob jemand hier lebte.

Harry antwortete nicht, sondern ließ seinen Blick scheinbar über jeden Meter des Hauses und des Grundstücks schweifen. Malfoy stand stumm und bewegunglos hinter ihnen und wartete mit den Händen in den Taschen.

"Ich denke, wir sollten einfach klingen, oder?", fragte Hermine.

Sie setzten sich in Bewegung und hielten vor der weißen Haustür. Dort standen sie und suchten vergebens nach der Klingel. Es gab keine, genausowenig wie einen Türklopfer oder einen Briefkasten, der möglicherweise Aufschluss darüber gegeben hätte, wer hier hauste.

"Gut, dann müssen wir klopfen", sagte Hermine,

Harry hob die Faust und pochte dreimal gegen die Tür. Sie warteten. Niemand kam und so klopfte Harry erneut, doch keiner öffnete die Tür.

Die drei Gryffindors tauschten ratlose Blicke aus. Was nun? Umkehren? Warten?

Ron murmelte: "Einen Versuch ist es Wert" und drückte die Klinke hinunter - die Tür ging tatsächlich auf.

Nach überraschtem Schweigen fragte Hermine: "Meint ihr, wir können rein gehen?"

Harry nickte und trat als erster leise durch die Tür, gefolgt von Hermine, Ron und Malfoy, der die Tür anschließend schloss.

Sie befanden sich in einem kleinen Flur, von dem drei Türen ausgingen. Die Tapete war in einem blassen Gelb gestrichen, es hing ein Spiegel und eine Gardrobe an der Wand. Alles war strahelnd geputzt, doch ansonsten deutete nichts darauf hin, dass jemand hier lebte.

Sie standen ratlos da. Harry schlug vor, einfach die nächstbeste Tür zu öffenen, als plötzlich die zweite Tür links aufging. Sie fuhren erschrocken herum und hielten die Zauberstäbe bereit.

Hinter ihnen stand eine hagere, große Person mit langem grauen Bart und sah sie mit einem stillen Lächeln an.

Ron musterte den Mann in der Tür mit verwirrter Miene. Malfoy hatte eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen und blickte fragend auf Harry.

Hermine jedoch wusste, wer der Mann war und öffnete den Mund, doch Harry kam ihr zuvor.

"Was tun S_ie_ hier?"

Der Wirt vom _Eberkopf_ aus Hogsmeade nahm jeden von ihnen nacheinander in Augenschein, ehe er sich wieder an Harry wandte.

"Ich habe schon auf dich gewartet. Kommt rein", er machte kehrt und Harry, Ron, Hermine und Malfoy folgten ihm.

Sie betraten einen Raum, der eindeutig das Wohnzimmer war. Ein Sofa und zwei Sessel standen einladend um einen kleinen Holztisch herum, auf dem eine leere Vase platziert wurden war. Der Wirt hatte sich bereits gesetzt und überschlug nun seine langen Beine, während er ihnen bedeutete ebenfalls Platz zu nehmen.

Ron, Hermine und Malfoy setzten sich auf das Sofa, Harry ließ sich im zweiten Sessel nieder.

Der Raum hatte zwei große Fenster, die helles Tageslicht einließen und von langen Vorhängen gesäumt waren. An den Wänden hingen verschiedene Bilder und Fotos und es fiel Hermine nicht schwer, Harrys Eltern, Sirius, Lupin und Peter auszumachen.

Ein bedrücktes Schweigen legte sich über sie, als sie alle auf den Verräter, seine Opfer und Sirius blickten, die so fröhlich zurück lächelten. An der rechten Wand befand sich ein kleiner, vollkommen sauberer Kamin neben dem Regale voller Bücher standen und Hermines Aufmerksamkeit nun auf sich zogen.

Harry räusperte sich und stellte erneut seine Frage: "Was tun Sie hier?"  
Der Wirt antwortete mit funkelnden Augen: "Ja, ja. Ich sehe schon. Ihr wisst nicht, wer ich bin?"

"Sie sind der Wirt aus dem _Eberkopf_."

"Richtig, richtig. Das ist wahr. Aber, ihr wisst nicht wer ich bin? Erstaunlich, dass mein Bruder sogar dir, Harry, nichts gesagt hat."  
"Ihr Bruder?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

"Ja, mein Bruder. Er hat mich für verrückt erklärt, wenn ich ihm lieber meine Ziegen vorstellen wollte, als Geschichten über euch zu hören. Aber er hat sie mir trotzdem immer erzählt", murmelte der Wirt, für einen Moment in seinen Gedanken versunken.

Hermine riss plötzlich die Augen auf... war es denn möglich?

"Sie... Sie sind... _Dumbledores_ Bruder?"

Der Wirt gluckste zufrieden. "Perfekt! So sollte es sein! Ja, ich bin Aberforth. Albus hat mir erzählt, du bist ein cleveres Hexchen, ich habe es vor einiger Zeit miterlebt, wisst ihr noch?

Du und Mr. Weasley seid Harrys Freunde, aber Albus hat mir nie von einem vierten, blonden Jungen erzählt... er sieht aus wie ein Malfoy. Was tut er hier?" Die trüben Augen Aberfroths ruhten nun auf Malfoy, der stirnrunzelnd zurück sah. "Vielleicht sollten Sie erst Potters Frage beantworten, bevor wir Sie in unsere Angelegenheiten einweihen."

"Potters Frage? Nicht Harrys?", fragte Dumbledores Bruder und hob eine buschige Augenbraue.

Niemand sagte daraufhin etwas.  
"Nun gut. Ich habe auf dich gewartet, Harry."  
"Jetzt bin ich hier", entgegnete Harry. "Was wollen Sie?"

Hermine bemerkte, dass Harry nicht wusste, wie er reagieren sollte, nun, da plötzlich Dumbledores vergessener Bruder aufgetaucht war. Sie fragte sich, warum sie nie auf den Gedanken gekommen waren, dass jener Wirt mit Dumbledore verwandt war. Nun, da sie es wussten, schien es vollkommen offensichtlich.

"Ich will nicht viel. Ersteinmal wollte ich sichergehen, dass du hierher zurückkehrst. Wenn du nicht gekommen wärst, hätte ich dich selbstverständlich geholt", erklärte der alte Mann.

"Albus hielt es für äußerst wichtig, dass du herkommst. Ich bin mir nicht sicher warum... nun, wir werden es herausfinden." Er machte eine kurze Pause und strich sich über seinen grauen Bart.

"Außerdem ist es wichtig, dass du eines weißt: Ich bin immer im _Eberkopf_ und solltest du Hilfe benötigen, kommst du zu mir und ich benachrichtige den Orden. Hast du das verstanden? Gut, gut. Von Albus soll ich dir außerdem ausrichten, dass er dir immer die Wahrheit, wenn auch nicht die ganze, gesagt hat. Er hat seine Entscheidungen stets nach genauen Überlegungen getroffen und er möchte dich wissen lassen, dass er hinter all seinen Entscheidungen hundertprozentig steht... stand..."  
"Wann hat er ihnen das gesagt?", fragte Harry und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel begierig nach vorne.

"Es war wenige Tage, bevor er mit dir gegangen ist...", Aberforth starrte eine Weile die Wand an, ehe er fortfuhr. "Er hat Severus an diesem Tag noch aus vollem Herzen vertraut. Bis zum letzten Augenblick hat er ihm vertraut... ich habe nicht zu träumen gewagt, dass er solch einen großen Fehler machen könnte..."

Aberforths Augen wanderten zu Malfoy und es war offensichtlich, was er dachte und schließlich sprach er es laut und ernst aus. "Ich weiß nicht, was euch dazu veranlasst _ihm_ zu trauen, aber ich warne euch. Albus ist nicht gestorben, um seinen Fehler wiederholen zu lassen. Ihr solltet ihn an den Orden liefern oder an die Auroren. Sicher ist: je schneller ihr ihn loswerdet, desto besser."

Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck verriet nicht, was er dachte und fühlte. Sein Blick wirkte eher unbeteiligt, als hätte er die Worte des Mannes nicht verstanden.

"Ich denke nicht, dass das im Sinne Ihres Bruders wäre", sagte Harry laut. "Er hätte Malfoy vertraut, wenn er die Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, seinen Übertritt zu uns zu erleben. Ich war dabei, als er mit Malfoy geredet hat."  
"Mein Bruder hat auch Severus vertraut", entgegnete Aberforth. "Glaube mir, Harry. Mein ganzes Leben habe ich im Eberkopf verbracht und zwar mit solchem Gesindel, mit zwielichtigen Gestalten. Sie haben sich verstellt, mir oder Albus Dienste angeboten, doch sie waren immer Halunken. Denk an Mundungus..."

"Ich denke nicht, dass man mich mit _solchen_... _Leuten_ vergleichen kann", stellte Malfoy in gewohnt überheblicher Weise fest.

"Nein, nein. Ganz und gar nicht!", rief Aberforth. "Du bist und kannst viel mehr, als solch kleine Diebe oder Betrüger."

"Hören Sie schon auf. Ich tue, was ich sage, nicht so wie irgendwelche kleinen betrügerischen Taschendiebe. Aber wenn mir keiner vertaut, bitte! Glauben Sie, mich interessiert das?"

"Dir vertraut zu Recht keiner", sagte Aberforth, während er ein verirrtes Stück Stroh aus seinem Bart fummelte.

"Ich vertrauen ihm!", sagte Harry leise, aber aus voller Überzeugung.

"Sehen Sie? Potter weiß, was das Wort eines Malfoys Wert ist."

"Harry! Du Dummkopf, ist dies etwa nicht der Junge, der so lange dein Erzfeind war? Sieh dir seine Familie an! Warum, beim Barte des Merlin, vertraust du _ihm_?"Aberforth schien ein klein wenig wütend über Harrys, für ihn, offensichtliche Dummheit zu sein.

"Die Gründe sind sehr... persönlich."

"Achja? Nun, das waren Severus' auch..."

"Harry, wollen wir uns die anderen Räume ansehen?", fragte Hermine nach einer Weile.

Die drei Jungen und Hermine standen auf.

"Das Schlafzimmer ist gleich gegenüber", bemerkte Aberforth leise. Er blieb sitzten, zog eine Pfeife aus der Tasche seines dreckigen Umhangs hervor und beobachtete, wie sie den Raum verließen.

Harry stand vor der hölzernen Tür und öffnete sie nur sehr langsam.

Der Raum dahinter war etwas kleiner als das Wohnzimmer. Ein helles Doppelbett, welches bezogen war, stand unter dem Fenster. An der rechten Wand befand sich ein großer, ebenfalls aus hellem Holz gefertigter Kleiderschrank. Der Fußboden war mit hellem Teppich ausgelegt. In der Mitte des Zimmers stand eine Wiege. Harrys Wiege.

Dies war der Ort. Der Raum, in dem es passiert war. Hier hatte Harry seine Eltern verloren und hier hatten Harrys Geschichte und Voldemorts Ende ihren Anfang genommen.

Hermine trat vor und legte eine beruhigende Hand auf Harrys Schulter. Er stand vor der Wiege und sah mit schmerzerfülltem Blick umher, suchend.

Niemand wagte es, einen Ton zu sagen. Eine seltsame Spannung schien sie zu umgeben, während sie einfach nur da standen.

Hermine spürte, wie sie von Trauer erfasst wurde. Der Gedanke ohne Eltern aufzuwachsen war für sie schrecklich als auch unvorstellbar. In den letzten Jahren hatte sie ihre Familie zwar selten gesehen, doch waren sie immer einer der wichtigsten Bestandteile ihres Lebens gewesen. Ihre Vorbilder, an denen sie sich als Kind orientiert hatte. Sie war wiedereinmal beeindruckt von Harry. Davon, wie er es geschafft hatte, trotz seiner Kindheit bei den Dursleys ein solch guter und liebender Mensch zu werden und davon, dass er trotz all dieser Verluste nie aufhörte zu kämpfen.

Hermine wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort einfach nur gestanden hatten.

Keiner wollte etwas sagen, um Harry nicht aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen.

Irgendwann ging Harry mit leisen Schritten zum Bett seiner Eltern und richtete seinen Blick auf ein eingerahmtes Bild, das über dem Kopfende an der Wand hing. Hermine konnte nur ahnen, dass es sich um ihn und seine Eltern handelte, denn sie stand zu weit entfernt, um es genau sehen zu können.

Harry verharrte vor dem Bett und streckte seine Hände wie in Trance nach dem Bild aus. Er ergriff den Rahmen, nahm ihn ab und starrte für einige Minuten auf das Bild. Für einen Moment dachte Hermine, seine Augen würden sich mit Tränen füllen.

Harry drehte den Rahmen um und fuhr mit der Hand über die Rückseite. Hermine hatte kaum Zeit sich darüber zu wundern, denn ein blasses Licht erschien plötzlich. Harrys Hand verschwand in den Strahlen und diese erloschen daraufhin.

Erstaunt beobachtete Hermine, dass Harry nun ein zusammengerolltes Blatt Pergament in der Hand hielt. Er entrollte es mit zittrigen Händen und begann zu lesen. Schon nach wenigen Zeilen ließ er sich auf das Bett sinken, ohne aufzusehen.

Während er las, veränderte sich seine Miene laufend. Von Trauer, zu Wut, zu Ungläubigkeit.

Als er fertig war, wusste Hermine nicht recht, was er dachte. Sein Gesicht hatte einen seltsamen Ausdruck angenommen, als er ihr und Ron das Pergament gab.

Neugierig begannen sie zu lesen.

_Mein Lieber Harry,_

_ich weiß nicht, ob du jemals einen Muggelfilm gesehen oder ein Buch gelesen hast, in dem jemand am Tag seiner Volljährigkeit wichtige Dinge von seiner Mutter oder seinem Vater erfahren hat. Damit meine ich mehr, als das Übliche, das man seinem Kind an diesem Tag zu sagen pflegt._

_Es hätte bei dir, Harry, jedenfalls so sein sollen, ich wollte dir erzählen, was ich hier aufgeschrieben habe. Da du diesen Brief nun gefunden hast, bin ich nicht mehr bei dir, um es dir selber zu erzählen._

_Ich weiß nicht wie alt du nun bist, aber ich hoffe, du wirst verstehen, was ich dir mitteilen möchte. Ich bin sicher, wenn nicht heute, irgendwann wirst du es verstehen, wenn du eine ähnliche Situation erleben wirst._

_Erwarte nun nicht zu viel, ich möchte dir hiermit Erfahrungen und Erlebnisse aus meinem Leben weitergeben._

_Du musst wissen, Harry, dass es (abgesehen von dir) drei Männer in meinem Leben gab. Meinen Vater, deinen Vater und seinen ärgsten Feind aus seiner Schulzeit. Bitte sei nicht sauer, wenn du dies liest, sondern fahre fort und lass' mich erklären._

_James war, wie du ohne Zweifel weißt, mit mir und seinen Freunden in Gryffindor. Er war Jäger im Quidditchteam (er spielte wirklich brilliant) und hatte nie Probleme im Unterricht. Es sah (und sieht) gut aus, war beliebt und immer gutgelaunt._

_Severus, von dem ich dir nun erzähle, war fast das genaue Gegenteil._

_Er war in Slytherin, ein insich gekehrter, ruhiger Junge (ich weiß nicht, ob er jemals auf einem Besen saß). Das Einzige, das er mit James gemein hatte, war, dass er ebenfalls keinerlei Probleme im Unterricht hatte. Vielleicht hat dir jemand erzählt, dass ich ein recht gutes Händchen für Zaubertränke hatte? _

_Nun, Severus auch. Er hatte weitaus mehr Wissen und Talent auf diesem Gebiet als ich. Er war geduldig und hatte das nötige Feingefühl, das sonst kein Junge in seinem Alter hatte - wahrscheinlich auch später nicht._

_Severus redete wenig, wenn, dann nur mit den Slytherins. Ich weiß nicht genau waru, aber in der 5. Klasse begann ich, ihn mehr zu beachten. Ich fühlte mich auf eine unerklärliche Weise zu ihm hingezogen. Versteh das nicht falsch, Harry, ich habe ihn nie geliebt und er mich nicht!_

_Ich wollte mehr über ihn erfahren, denn ich hatte nie zuvor mit Menschen seiner Sorte zu tun gehabt. _

_Ich versuchte also, ihn in der Bibliothek in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Er war oft in der Bibliothek und las Bücher, deren Titel allein den Meisten Kopfschmerzen bereitete._

_Nun, ich versuchte also mit ihm zureden, natürlich über das Thema Zaubertränke. Doch er sprach nicht mit mir, weil ich eine Gryffindor war, weil ich muggelgeboren war (er war halbblütig), weil er sowieso nie sprach oder vielleicht auch, weil er wusste, dass James mit mir ausgehen wollte. Du musst wissen, James und Sirius, dein Pate, haben keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, ihm irgendeinen Fluch aufzuhalsen und ihn "Schniefelus" zu nennen. Natürlich tat Severus es ihnen gleich, um sich zu verteidigen, doch er war stets allein, während James und Sirius mindestens zu zwei warent._

_Wie dem auch sei, irgendwann sprach Severus mit mir, in der sarkastischen Weise wie man es von Slytherins mit Verstand gewohnt war. Ich beschloss, ihm auf die selbe Weise zu antworten. Er war erstaunt davon, dass ich als Vorzeigegryffindor zu solchen Kommentaren im Stande war. Wir unterhielten uns fortan öfter und irgendwann, nach Wochen, Monaten, war eine Art Freundschaft zwischen uns entstanden._

_Niemand wusste davon._

_Im siebten Schuljahr verliebte ich mich in deinen Vater. Er hatte sich verändern, war nicht mehr der arrogante Junge, der jeden verhexte. Er war erwachsen geworden. Nur Severus blieb sein Opfer._

_Ich kam mit James zusammen und blind vor Liebe kappte ich alle Bande zu Severus, ohne zu bemerken, was das in ihm auslöste. _

_Er hat mich nicht geliebt, das kann ich sicher sagen. Es war die Tatsache, dass ich ihn links liegen ließ für den wunderbaren, goldenen James._

_Zwei Jahre hatte die Verbindung zwischen mir und Severus gehalten und während dieser Zeit habe ich entdeckt, dass er nicht nur intelligent und fähig war, sondern auch... menschlich. Von außen wirkte er so wenig menschlich, doch ich merkte, gerade _das_ machte ihn so menschlich! Er wollte sich selbst schützen. Ich bin nie dahintergekommen, aber ich glaube es hatte etwas mit seiner Familie zu tun._

_Doch er konnte auch anders. Ich habe mich in seiner Gesellschaft wirklich wohl gefühlt, auch wenn man zu jeder Zeit gemerkt hat, dass er durch und durch ein Slytherin war._

_Nun, ich gab ihn auf und lebte glücklich mit James. Wir machten unseren Abschluss und zogen zusammen._

_Eines Tages teilte Albus uns mit, dass Severus schon vor einiger Zeit den Todessern beigetreten war. _

_Ich war so verzweifelt, denn ich gab mir die Schuld dafür und erzählte James alles. Er war überrascht, aber nicht wütend und er sagte, ich solle mir keine Vorwürfe machen. Er sagte, dass mein Handeln vielleicht zu Severus Entschluss beigetragen hatte, aber letztendlich war er, Severus, bereit gewesen,Todesser zu werden. Er erklärte, er wäre den Todessern nicht beigetreten, wenn ich mit ihm Schluss gemacht hätte. Natürlich hatte dein Vater Recht, aber ich fühle mich bis heute etwas schuldig - oder eher traurig._

_Kurz vor deiner Geburt geschah jedoch etwas, das mich wirklich glücklich stimmte: Severus kehrte zu und zurück! Er arbeitete fortan als Spion für Albus. Ich habe nie wieder mit ihm gesprochen, niemand durfte sich mit ihm treffen, wenn es den geringsten Verdacht hätte wecken können. Und es wollte sich auch niemand mit ihm treffen, außer mir...?_

_Ich weiß nicht, wie es geschehen ist, wie Voldemort uns gefunden hat. Ich hoffe, Sirius, Remus und Peter geht es gut. Jedenfalls ist _es_ passiert und dies ist also die einzige Möglichkeit dir folgendes mitzuteilen._

_Ich denke Harry, du weißt bereits, worauf ich hinausmöchte._

_Doch ich schreibe es dir auf, als den einzigen Rat, den ich dir als Mutter möglicherweise gegeben habe. Ich weiß es nicht._

_Severus war das beste Beispiel dafür, dass man jemanden nicht nur nach seinem Äußeren beurteilen darf. Ich meine nicht nur das Aussehen. Niemand hätte mir geglaubt, dass man mit ihm gemütliche Stunden verbringen konnte, dass er humorvoll, höflich und auch freundlich sein konnte. Denn niemand hatte sich je die Mühe gemacht, zu versuchen hinter seine Fassade aus Gefühlslosigkeit zu schauen. So war er, in der Tat, beinahe gefühlslos. Nur Wut und Hohn konnte man in seinen Zügen erkennen, weder Freude, noch Trauer noch andere Gefühle. Er lachte nie. Jedenfalls nicht in Gesellschaft anderer._

_Hätte ich, oder jemand anderes, ein bisschen mehr für ihn getan, wäre er vielleicht von Beginn an auf unserer Seite gewesen und müsste nun nicht sein Leben als Spion riskieren. Doch das tut er und niemand dankt ihm, außer Albus. Albus ist auch der Einzige, der ihm aus ganzem Herzen traut. Severus hat ihm etwas anvertraut, von dem ich nicht die leiseste Ahnung habe._

_Vielleicht bist du ihm schonmal begegnet, ich weiß nicht, ob er noch in Hogwarts unterrichtet, denn dort sollte er eine Stelle annehmen und für Voldemort spionieren._

_Ich weiß, er würde dich spüren lassen, was er von James gehalten hat. Aber ich weiß auch, er würde dir nicht ernstlich etwas tun, Harry. Glaub mir, er würde keinem Schüler ein Haar krümmen._

_Ich wünsche dir aus ganzem Herzen, dass du Freunde hast, wie Sirius, Remus und Peter uns welche waren. Ich bis so froh, dass du diesen Brief gerade liest, denn das bedeutet, Voldemort hat dich nicht umgebracht und es bedeutet, dass sich eine Frage, über die Severus und ich uns vor langer Zeit einmal unterhalten haben, nun geklärt ist..._

_Harry, solltest du Severus kennen, bitte ich dich, sage ihm, es hat mir immer Leid getan und sage ihm, dass sechs, nicht fünf richtig war und ich Recht hatte._

_Ich hoffe, er wird es verstehen und dir erklären._

_Du kannst dir kaum vorstellen, wie erleichtert ich sein würde, wenn du ihm dies übermittelst._

_In Liebe,_

_Lily_

"Oh Gott", hauchte Hermine. Sie starrte auf die Buchstaben. "Aber... Snape... deine Mutter... oh Harry!", sie sah ihn an und entdeckte nun Tränen des Schmerzes in seinen funkelnd grünen Augen. Sie stürzte zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm. Ron setzte sich zu ihnen auf das Bett und wusste nicht, ob er wütend auf Snape oder mitleidig für Harry aussehen sollte.

Hermine legte den Brief auf Harrys Schoß und streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Sie spürte sein leichtes Zittern, als er sprach.

"Ich kann es nicht glauben", sagte er mit rauer Stimme. "Warum sind alle auf ihn reingefallen? Meine Mum... sie konnte es nicht wissen... es war _seine_ Schuld!" Er schluckte. Gefühle und Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander, er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte.

Dies war die einzige Bitte, die seine Mutter an ihn hatte und er würde sie nicht erfüllen. Er _konnte_ sie nicht erfüllen.

"Er hat Voldemort von der Prophezeiung erzählt", flüsterte Harry und starrte wie hypnotisiert auf das Pergament in seinem Schoß.

Plötzlich sah er auf und richtete seinen Blick auf Malfoy.

Dieser stand vor der Tür und musterte die Szene mit unleserlicher Miene.

Harry tat etwas, das Hermine und Ron erstaunt aufblicken ließ. Er streckte den Arm aus und hielt Malfoy den Brief seiner Mutter hin.

Malfoy starrte auf den Brief, dann in Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen und wieder auf den Brief. Harry nickte. Der Blonde kam leise herüber und griff nach dem Pergament.

_**A/N:** OK, das mit dem Brief wirkt vielleicht nicht besonders einfallsreich, aber Zusammenhänge und Gründe für die Briefe werden sich später noch aufklären._

_Ewjena: danke für deine ehrliche Meinung! Aber es soll bloß nicht so wirken, als hätte ich was gegen Ron! Im Gegenteil, eigentlich hab ich ihn zum knuddeln gern. Und das mit Dracos Rede war wohl ein Schuss nach hinten, ich geb mir größte Mühe, ihn nicht noch mal so OOC wirken zu lassen._

_Blueberry: Die Theorie mit dem Zauberstab von Ollivander kenn ich, aber ob er vorkommt oder nicht, wird noch nicht verraten ;)_

_MissHermineGranger: Sie hat oder will die Sache abhaken, sie war schon getroffen, aber sie weiß ja, dass Draco Unrecht hatte und sie geht mit ihm nicht aus Verständnis oder so normal um, sondern sie macht es für sich selbst, d.h. um nicht daran zu denken und sich nicht vielleicht doch wasfalsches einzureden...sie willes einfach unter den Tisch kehren... kann man das verstehen? Außerdem will Hermine nicht, dass Draco denkt, sie würde seinen Worten in irgendeiner Weise glauben schenken. Aber in diesem Kapitel zahlt sie es ihm ja ein klein wenig heim ;) Obwohl die Art und Weise natürlich untypisch für sie ist, aber er hat's verdient, deshalb denk ich, ist es okay._


	8. Rache ist süß dachte sie

_**A/N: **Dieses Kapitel stellt gewissermaßen den Wendepunkt zwischen Draco und Hermine dar, d.h. danach geht's bergauf._

**Kapitel 8**

**Rache ist süß... dachte sie**

Aberforth starrte nachdenklich in die hellen Rauchschwaden, die er aus seinem Mund bließ.

Dass das Trio sich auf den Malfoyjungen eingelassen hatte, war eine Überraschung für ihn, die kaum hätte größer sein können. Doch was sollte er davon halten? Was sollte er dagegen tun? Sollte er überhaupt etwas dagegen tun? Er kannte den jungen Malfoy nicht, war ihm zuvor noch nie begegnet. Doch er wusste genug von Lucius, um sich eine Vorstellung über seinen Sohn machen zu können. Was also hatte Harry dazu veranlasst, sich mit ihm zusammenzutun?

Nach allem was Aberforth wusste, hatte Malfoy ein Jahr lang daran gearbeitet, Todesser nach Hogwarts zu schleusen und zwischenzeitig beinahe zwei Schüler umgebracht. Harry musste gute Gründe haben, um ihm so schnell zu vertrauen! Aber was konnten diese sein? Was, bei Merlins großem Zeh? Was?

Aberforth legte seine Pfeife auf den Holztisch. Sie brachte ihm nun lange nicht mehr die Entspannung, die er früher beim gemütlichen Rauchen bekam. War das ein Wunder? Natürlich nicht. Keinen Monat war es her, seit er auf der Beerdigung seines Bruders gewesen war, des einzigen Menschen der ihn wirklich gekannt hatte. Seither hatte er sich um einige Dinge kümmern müssen und war dann hierher gegekommen, um auf Harry zu warten. Albus musste geahnt haben, dass ihm etwas geschehen würde. Schließlich hatte er Aberforth wenige Tage zuvor gesagt, Harry müsse ins Haus seiner Eltern zurückkehren...

Noch heute würde Aberforth nach Hogsmeade zurückkehren, seinen Tag damit verbringen Gläser zu putzen oder mit seinem halben Dutzend Ziegen zu reden, die er im Hinterhof hielt. Alles würde normal wirken, niemand würde merken, dass er seinen Bruder verloren hatte. Denn schließlich wusste niemand, dass er einen Bruder hatte... nein, dass er einen gehabt hatte. So war es immer gewesen und fast so würde es wohl auch immer sein. Wünschte er sich eine Veränderung? Wohl eher nicht.

- - -

Hermine folgte den Jungen zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Aberforth in seinem Sessel saß und sie erwartungsvoll ansah.

"Was ist mit dem Haus passiert? Hat hier jemand gewohnt?", fragte Harry, der sich nach einiger Zeit wieder gefasst hatte, geradewegs und ließ den Brief seiner Mutter im Umhang verschwinden. Aberforth entging diese Bewegung mit.

"Och, soweit ich weiß, ist nichts passiert. Albus hatte dafür gesorgt, dass das Haus leer stand und niemand sich über irgendetwas wunderte."

Harry nickte.

"Was werden Sie jetzt tun?", wollte er wissen.

"Ich? Ich fürchte, ich werde weiterleben wie zuvor. Die Frage ist doch, was werdet ihr jetzt tun?"

"Wir werden uns unseren Angelegenheiten widmen."  
"Das ist immer gut...", sagte er. Dann fuhr er ernst fort: "Ich erwarte von dir nicht, Harry, dass du dich mir anvertraust wie du es mit Albus getan hast. Aber glaube mir, ich werde mich dir weder in den Weg stellen, noch dich an irgendjemanden verraten. Das einzige was ich tun werde, ist dir meinen Rat und meine Meinung mitteilen, so fern du sie hören möchtest."

Harry nickte erneut.

"Ich weiß, ihr arbeitet an Plänen zur Vernichtung Voldemorts. Ich weiß nicht, wie ihr euer Vorhaben gelingen lassen wollt. Aber ich rate euch, macht weiter wie bisher. Nehmt so wenig Kontakt wie möglich zu anderen Zauberern auf, wenn, nur zum Orden. Verhaltet euch unauffällig und geht auf gar keinen Fall zu öffentlichen Plätzen. Nicht in die Winkelgasse, nicht nach Hogsmeade! Zur Zeit wissen wir nicht, wer auf wessen Seite steht. Wenn ihr nach Hogwarts zurückkehrt, seid vorsichtiger denn je! Vertraut niemandem, den ihr nicht kennt", er warf Malfoy einen Blick zu, "und geht auf keinen Fall zum Zaubereiministerium. Wir wissen nicht genau, was dort geplant und getan wird. Aber egal ob mit guter Absicht oder nicht, sie werden euch nur Hindernisse in den Weg werfen!"  
Harry, Ron und Hermine nickten zustimmend und hielten es für besser, nicht zu erwähnen dass er ihnen nichts neues erzählte.

"War es eine Nachricht deiner Eltern?", fragte Aberforth plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel.

Harry, zu überrascht um sich zu fragen, woher er das wusste, nickte.

"Das ist gut. Ja, in der Tat... Nun denn, ich werde aufbrechen. Wenn ich nicht bald nach dem Rechten sehe, hat Kunz meine Ziegen vergiftet... oder andersherum. Macht es gut, ihr wisst wo ihr mich findet!", mit diesen Worten und einem _Plopp_ verschwand Aberforth Dumbledore.

"Der hatte es aber eilig", kommentierte Ron. "Und seine Pfeife hat er auch vergessen."

- - -

Als sie später wieder im Grimmauldplatz in der Küche saßen, hing jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten diese unbändige Wut auf Snape im Bauch, doch vermochten sie es nicht, über ihn zu schimpfen und sich Luft zu machen. Dafür waren sie einfach zu niedergeschlagen.

Es war für sie alle seltsam gewesen dort zu sein. Das Haus wirkte zwar so friedlich und einladend, doch war die ganze Zeit über etwas spürbar gewesen, das von der Tragödie, die dort passiert war, zeugte. Hermine war erstaunt, wie gut Harry zurecht gekommen war, wahrscheinlich hatte er im Laufe von Jahren voller Verluste gelernt, mit der ständig anwesenden Trauer umzugehen.

Ihr war auch Malfoys Stille aufgefallen. Höchst wahrscheinlich hatte der Besuch in Godric's Hollow auch seine Erinnerungen und Gefühle aufgewirbelt, auch wenn er es nicht gezeigt hatte.

In diesem Moment hob Malfoy den Kopf und sah über den Tisch hinweg zu Harry, der seinen Kopf gesenkt hatte.

"Warum glaubst du mir, Potter?", fragte Malfoy. Hermine schien es, als würde diese Frage ihn wirklich sehr beschäftigen. So jedenfalls deutete sie seine Stimme und seinen Blick.

"Warum hast du mir den Brief zu lesen gegeben?"

Harry sah in nicht an und bewegte sich auch nicht. Aber er antwortete: "Weil ich dir vertraue."  
"Warum?", fragte Malfoy erneut. Hermine hatte sich selbst diese Frage oft genug gestellt und wusste, wie schwer sie zu beantworten war. Vorallem nach all den Jahren des Hasses und der Verdächtigungen.

Harry hob den Blick und seine smaragdgrünen Augen trafen endlich auf Malfoys graue.

"Ich tue es einfach. Vor ein paar Wochen hätte ich mich selbst für verrückt erklärt, aber irgendwie... ich weiß, dass du nicht mehr auf Voldemorts Seite bist... es ist... eine Gewissheit. Ich weiß nicht woher sie kommt, kennt ihr das? Wenn man etwas einfach weiß, obwohl es so... unglaublich scheint? Etwas anderes kann ich nicht antworten."

Die beiden Jungen hielten die Blicke des anderen für einige Herzschläge lang fest und sahen dann weg.

Ron schien ganz und gar nicht zufrieden mit dem sich ihm bietenden Schauspiel. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, schien es jedoch nicht zu wagen, etwas zu sagen.

Sie aßen zu Mittag und gingen dann ihrer eigenen Wege. Harry und Ron verschwanden in ihr Zimmer, Hermine begab sich in die Bibliothek. Was Malfoy tat, wusste sie nicht.

Sie verbrachte den ganzen Nachmittag mit der Nase in einem Buch. Sie hatte es sich in einem der großen, grünen und außerordentlich weichen Sessel bequem gemacht und ging abends nicht in die Küche um etwas zu essen. Sie hatte einfach keinen Appetit, genau wie ihre Mitbewohner.

Sie las bis es dunkel wurde und entzündete dann den Kerzenständer, der sich auf einem kleinen Tisch zu ihrer rechten befand.

Kurz darauf hörte sie, wie die Tür aufging. Sie konnte nicht sehen, wer eintrat, denn ein hohes Regal befand sich zwischen ihr und der Tür. Sie wollte sich gerade wieder ihrem Buch zu wenden, als ihr eine Idee kam.

Hermine lauschte. Das war definitiv nicht Ron. So leise wie möglich legte sie das Buch auf den Tisch und stand auf. Entweder Harry oder Malfoy stand nun hinter dem Regal. Behutsam schlich sie an den Bücherreihen entlang und lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke des Regals. Ein leichtes Grinsen bildete sich auf ihren Lippen, als sie die hellen Haare Malfoys ausmachte.

Rache ist süß, dachte sie.

Sie hob langsam den Zauberstab und murmelte etwas.

Sofort begannen Malfoys Haare zu wachsen, lang und länger. Sie fielen ihm über die Schultern und Hermine beobachtete zufrieden, wie er sich erschrocken mit der Hand über die seidene Masse fuhr. Mit einem weiteren Spruch färbte Hermine seine Haare nun rabenschwarz. Malfoy drehte sich wütend um, als er dies bemerkte und suchte den Raum nach dem Übeltäter ab.

"Graaaangeeer", flüsterte er. "Ich weiß, dass du hier bist." Seine Hand hielt seinen schlanken Zauberstab fest und er ging langsam zu einem Regal hinüber - wobei er Hermine den Rücken zukehrte.

Hermines logisches Denkvermögen rief _'Nein! Nicht gut!'_ Doch sie hörte nicht hin, denn so eine Gelegenheit würde sich ihr kein zweites Mal bieten.

Sie ging eine Reihe von Flüchen durch, entschied sich aber dafür, dem Slytherin einen gehörigen Schreck einzujagen.

Hermine zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab so genau wie möglich und führte den Zauber durch, ohne zu sprechen.

Zu Malfoys rechter Seite flogen ein paar der schweren Bücher aus dem Regal und vielen polternd zu Boden.

Malfoy fuhr erschrocken zusammen, drehte sich um und starrte auf einen Punkt, nicht weit von Hermine. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte sie im Dunkeln auszumachen. Hermine wartete nicht lange und ließ das nächste halbe Dutzend Bücher aus einem anderen Regal fallen. Mit Genugtuung sah sie zu, wie Malfoy sich wieder erschrocken umdrehte. Er wusste nicht, wo sie war und was sie vorhatte. Hermine ahnte, dass er sich weitaus panischer fühlte, als er von außen zu sein schien.

Wieder zielte sie, doch im selben Moment drehte Malfoy sich zu ihr und schien ihr genau in die Augen zu sehen. Vor Schreck hielt Hermine ihren Zauberstab etwas höher als sie den Spruch flüsterte. Malfoy tat einen Schritt in ihre Richtung, doch er wurde je gestoppt, als ihm ein dickes, rotes Buch auf den Kopf fiel und anschließend krachend zu Boden kam. Malfoy wankte, hielt sich den Kopf und lehnte sich gegen das Regal.

Entsetzt sah Hermine, wie er langsam nach unten rutschte, bis er auf dem Boden saß und seine Augen schloss.

Sie ließ alle Vorsicht fallen und stürzte zu ihm. War er bewusstlos? Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt ihn zu treffen. Hoffentlich war es nichts Ernstes...

Seine noch immer langen schwarzen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Er sah seltsam ungewohnt aus, mit Haaren so lang wie die seines Vaters, nur in schwarz. Draco Malfoy und blonde, glänzende und perfekt sitztende Haare gehörte einfach zusammen. Zwar glänzten seine Haare noch immer und wirkten außergewöhnlich gepflegt, aber das Bild passte einfach nicht zu Hermines Vorstellung.

Sie stand vor ihm und erhob besorgt die Stimme: "Malfoy? Hörst du mich? Ich wollte das nicht! Es war... ein Versehen."

Hermine wartete vergebens auf seine Reaktion. Sie bückte sich, wollte ihn schütteln und ihn aufwecken, als sie plötzlich und völlig unerwartet von einem Lichtblitz getroffen wurde. Geschockt sah sie Malfoys erhobenen Zauberstab, ehe sie nach hinten flog und mit dem Rücken hart gegen das Regal hinter ihr stieß.

Sie keuchte vor Schmerz und versuchte gerade zu stehen, während sie beobachtete wie Malfoy sich erhob. Er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, hob seinen Zauberstab hoch und deutete damit auf seine Haare. Sie nahmen sofort den hellen Blondton an und wurden kürzer, bis sie aussahen wie Minuten zuvor.

"Ich hatte dich gewarnt", sagte er und seine Stimme klang so angsteinflößend, dass es Hermine die Sprache verschlug. Doch dieser Zustand war nur von kurzer Dauer.

"Ich habe doch gesagt, es war ein _Versehen_. Ich wollte nicht, dass dich das Buch trifft."

"Du bist zu weit gegangen, Granger. Selbst, wenn es mich nicht getroffen hätte. Jetzt wirst du bezahlen."

Sein Zauberstab war auf Hermines Gesicht gerichtet, seine Schritte waren fest als er auf sie zu kam.

"Bitte, tu das nicht! Wir können sowas nicht gebrauchen!", flehte Hermine. "Verstehst du? Vorhin hat Harry gesagt, er traut dir! Wir trauen dir! Du kannst jetzt nicht-"  
"Granger, _ich_ muss _dir_ auch trauen _können_. Wenn du mich aber hinterrücks angreifst, hab ich damit ein kleines Problem."

"Wie oft soll ich noch sagen, dass-"  
"Sei still! Spar dir deine Stimme, denn gleich wirst du schreien", sagte er und ein kaltes Lächeln machte sich auf seinen Lippen bemerkbar.

Hermine verstummte. Sie hatte wirklich angefangen zu glauben, dass sie nie mehr Angst vor ihm haben musste. Genaugenommen hatte sie bis jetzt auch nur sehr selten wirkliche Angst vor ihm gehabt. Man konnte diese Situationen an einer Hand abzählen. Doch er schien wirklich vor zu haben, ihr ernsthaft etwas zuzufügen. Was sollte sie tun außer -

"_Expelliarmus_!", schrie Hermine. Ein roter Lichtstrahl entsprang der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes und wurde beinahe sofort von Malfoys "_Protego_!"-Ruf abgeblockt.

Hermine blieb nicht die Zeit um sich über Malfoys Schnelligkeit zu ärgern oder zu wundern, denn sie selber beschwor in letzter Sekunde einen Schildzauber und wehrte Malfoys Fluch ab.

"_Petrificus_ _Totalus!_" rief sie und musste wieder mitansehen, dass ihr Fluch nicht bis zu Malfoy kam.

Sie hatte ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen, hiermit angefangen zu haben. Egal was passieren würde, es würde kein gutes Ende nehmen. Selbst wenn sie beide heile hier rauskämen, es würde nur bedeuten, dass Achtung und ein ansatzweise freundlicher Umgang zunichte gemacht wären, ganz zu schweigen von Vertrauen. Sie machte eine gedankliche Notiz, sich nie wieder an Malfoy rächen zu wollen. Egal, wie sehr er es auch verdiente.

Sie ließen einen Fluch nach dem anderen los, verfehlten sich oder blockten die Angriffe ab. Hermine würde das Geschehen liebend gerne stoppen, doch sie hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass Malfoy darauf eingehen würde.

"_Levicorpus_!", zischte Malfoy. Diesmal war Hermine zu langsam und spürte wie sie in die Luft stieg und umkippte. Mit dem Kopf nach unten hing sie etwa einen Meter über dem Fußboden. Ihr Rücken schmerzte nun noch stärker und ihr Kopf wurde schwer und schwerer.

Panik stieg in ihr auf. Sie war in seiner Gewalt! Was jetzt?  
_Ruhig bleiben_, sagte sie sich und zwang sich, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Vielleicht konnte sie mit _Finite Incantatem_ den Zauber aufheben?  
"_Liberacorpus_", sagte Malfoy im selben Augenblick. Hermine wurde herumgewirbelt und kam schmerzhaft auf dem Boden auf. Ihr Rücken und ihre Beine taten weh, ihr Kopf pochte unangenehm als sie aufsah. Malfoy stand in triumphierender Haltung vor ihr.

"Endlich da, wo du hinghörst, nicht wahr, Schlammblut?", zischte er.

In diesem Moment schien es, als wäre ein Wall in Hermine gebrochen. Sie warf ihm einen mehr als wütenden Blick zu, hob den Zauberstab hoch und beschwor aus dem nichts drei gelbe Kanarienvögel.

"_Oppugno_!", rief sie zornig und schon stürzten die kleinen Vögel auf Malfoy und stachen mit ihren spitzen Schnäbelchen auf ihn ein. Zwei hackten auf seine Arme und Hände, der dritte versuchte Malfoys Gesicht zu erreichen. Malfoy probierte entsetzt den Vogel von seiner Stirn fernzuhalten. Mit einer Hand verdeckte er sein Gesicht, mit der anderen versuchte er die unbarmherzigen Vögel zu verscheuchen.

Hermine sah keuchend zu und wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Ihre Beine schienen ihr nicht mehr zu gehorchen, sie konnte nicht weglaufen, obgleich dies das schlauste war, was sie tun konnte. Vor ihr hatte Malfoy inzwischen einen der Kanarienvögel in schwarzen Rauch aufgelöst, zielte nun auf den Zweiten, der ebenfalls verschwand.

Der dritte Kanarienvögel versenkte seinen Schnabel tief in Malfoys Handrücken, ehe auch er zu Rauch wurde.

Malfoy sah nicht zu, wie die Schwaden langsam noch oben stiegen, er richtete seinen Zauberstab sofort auf Hermine.

Sie hatte keine Zeit zu reagieren, sondern wurde wieder gegen das Regal geschleudert. Sie spürte wie das Holz gegen ihr Kreuz drückte und wankte einen Schritt nach vorne - nur um erneut von Malfoys Fluch getroffen zu werden.

"Wie sagt man doch so schon", sagte Malfoy, "Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen!" Und schon kam ein greller Lichtblitz aus seinem Zauberstab und versengte den Ärmel an Hermines rechtem Unterarm.

Diesmal wehrte sie sich und schickte einen Zauber zurück. Malfoy taumelte, stolperte und fiel zu Boden. Noch bevor er aufstand spürte Hermine ein Brennen auf ihrem Unterarm, verursacht durch einen weiteren Fluch aus Malfoys Zauberstab.

Mittlerweile war es Hermine egal wie dumm, kindisch und verantwortunglos sie sich verhielt. Nun konnte sie ihm alles heimzahlen! Was anderes blieb ihr ohnehin nicht übrig.

Sie schickte Malfoy, der gerade aufgestanden war, wieder zu Boden und schleuderte einen weiteren Fluch hinterher. Diesmal blieb er länger liegen.

Sie kam wankend zu ihm, stellte sich neben seinen Kopf und blickte hasserfüllt auf ihn hinunter.

"Na, Malfoy? Endlich da, wo du hingehörst? Diesmal - oufff!"

Malfoy ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken. Sein Fluch hatte Hermine mitten in den Bauch getroffen. Sie taumelte einen Moment, fühlte, wie ihre Kraft nachließ und sackte schließlich neben ihm auf dem Boden zusammen.

Schwer keuchend wischte sie sich mit der Hand die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Dabei sah sie Blut. Sie krempelte ihren rechten Ärmel nach oben und starrte auf eine feine rote Linie auf ihrem Unterarm, aus der ihr Blut tropfte.

Sie rutschte rückwärts um sich gegen das Regal zu lehnen. Dabei schmerzte ihr Rücken nurnoch mehr, ihr Arm brannte und die Hand mit ihrem Zauberstab zitterte.

Malfoy, der sich nicht bewegt hatte, richtete sich halb auf und lehnte sich ebenfalls gegen das Regal. Hermine ließ den Zauberstab erst sinken, als sie sicher war, dass er ihr nichts tat.

Sie seufzte. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm gewesen sein? Wenn Harry dies erfuhr, würde er wahrscheinlich mehr als wütend werden, und das zu Recht. Ron würde natürlich Malfoy die Schuld an allem geben und sie müssten ganz von vorne anfangen. Warum hatte sie sich wie ein kleines Kind benehmen müssen, dass jede Provokation mit einer weiteren quittierte?

"Ich bin so ein Idiot", seufzte Hermine.

"Für die Erkenntnis hast du aber lange gebraucht, Schlammblut", spottete Malfoy träge.

"Hör auf!", zischte Hermine. "Bitte, ich kann es nicht mehr hören! Warum muss sich die ganze Welt auf ihr verdammtes Blut so viel einbilden? _Alle_ denken nur an ihr Blut! Warum?", fragte sie, leise vor Erschöpfung, aber wütend.

"Die ganze Welt? Schön wär's, wenn ein paar Leute mehr darüber nachdenken würden...", erwiderte Malfoy lahm.

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung!", fauchte Hermine. "Ich meine damit nicht nur Leute wie dich! Du weißt nichts von Muggeln, oder?"

"Was soll es da schon groß zu wissen geben? Ich interessiere mich nicht für deren armseliges Leben."

"Dann werde ich dir jetzt mal was sagen, Malfoy. In der Muggelwelt bildet man sich genausoviel auf Blut und Abstammung ein, wie hier! Die Weißen, also die Europäer, haben sich schon immer als die überlegenere Rasse gesehen." Hermine schnaubte. "Rasse! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Oh, ja _du_ kannst es. Jedenfalls kannst du mir glauben, unter Muggeln gab es Mord und Totschlag auch auf Grund von Abstammung, Blut oder Hautfarbe."

Hermine sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Malfoy die Stirn runzelte. Sie fuhr zornig fort.

"Warum kann es nicht egal sein, ob schwarz oder weiß, ob Muggel oder Zauberer? Wir sind doch alle Menschen! Verstehst du? Ich bin genau so ein Mensch, wie du! Und eine Hexe! Und du hast gefälligst von deinem bescheurten Reinblütertrip abzukommen. Du bist alt genug, um zu merken, was das für ein Schwachsinn ist!"

Hermine hatte absolut keine Ahnung, woher dieser plötzliche Redeschwall kam und warum sie dies ausgerechnet Malfoy erzählte und dann auch noch, nachdem sie sich duelliert hatten. Sie merkte nur, dass ihre Wut nun abflaute. Es hatte gut getan.

Malfoy sagte nichts dazu. Hermine hatte es auch nicht erwartet.

Sie drehte den Kopf und sah ihn an. Die Kanarienvögel hatten blutige Spuren auf seinen Händen und auch einige Kratzer in seinem Gesicht hinterlassen. Ihr Blick wanderte auf ihren Unterarm, von dem noch immer Blut tropfte und einen kleinen dunklen Fleck auf ihrer Hose bildete.

"Wenn Harry und Ron das sehen, bringen sie dich um. Und mich vielleicht auch", seufzte sie.

"Wiesel wird sich freuen", kam es lahm von Malfoy.

"Denkst du nicht, wir sollten die Verletzungen verschwinden lassen?", fragte Hermine unsicher.

"Sicher." Malfoy hob den Zauberstab, hielt ihn auf seine linke Hand und murmelte "_Episkey_". Er ließ jede einzelne der blutigen Spuren von den Vögeln nacheinander von seiner Haut verschwinden. Dann nahm er den Zauberstab in die linke Hand und wollte den Spruch auch auf seine Rechte anwenden, als Hermine ihn unterbrach.

"Ich kann nicht mir links zaubern", flüsterte sie nervös. In diesem Moment wünschte sie sich nichts mehr, als dass sie diese verdammte kleine Schwäche nicht hätte. Aber es entsprach leider der Wahrheit. Mit links war ihr noch nie ein Zauber gelungen.

"Das interessiert mich nicht, Granger."  
Hermine holte tief Luft und starrte auf das dünne Blutrinnsal. "Du musst mir helfen", sagte sie. Ihr war die Situation mehr als unangenehm.

Malfoy schnaubte.

"Du musst!", sagte Hermine und versuchte, so viel Überzeugung wie möglich in ihre Stimme zu bringen. "Wenn du keine Verletzungen hast, aber ich schon, werden Harry und Ron sich sicher... wundern."

Malfoy blickte leicht ungläubig drein, aber Hermine wusste, dass ihm die Wahrheit ihrer Worte klar war. Es schien ihn viel Überwindung zu kosten, bis -

"Also schön...", er nahm ihre Hand in seine.

Hermine war überrascht, wie vorsichtig er sie anfasste. Eigentlich war sie sogwar überrascht, dass er sie _überhaupt_ berührte.

Malfoy zog ihren Unterarm sanft zu sich herüber und hielt seinen Zauberstab über den feinen Schnitt.

"_Episkey_", murmelte er, woraufhin die Verletzung spurlos von Hermines Haut verschwand.

"Danke", murmelte Hermine verlegen.

"Gut zu wissen, dass du nur mit einer Hand zaubern kannst, Granger", sagte Malfoy leicht grinsend und ließ ihre Hand wieder los.

Beide schwiegen für eine Weile. Hermine starrte auf ihre Hand...

"Soll ich dir... helfen?", wisperte Hermine in die Stille hinein.

Malfoy sah sie geringschätzig an und sagte: "_Ich_ schaffe das schon selber, keine Sorge."

Hermine sprach nach kurzem Zögern weiter: "Aber du siehst nicht, wo du im Gesicht verletzt bist."

Hermine konnte seinen Blick nicht deuten. Er sagte nichts, sondern ließ das Blut von seiner rechten Hand verschwinden.

Unterdessen fragte Hermine sich, was bei Merlins Bart sie hier eigentlich trieb. Erst forderte sie Malfoy heraus, dann erklärte sie ihm wie furchtbar die Welt sei und nun wollte sie ihm helfen und seine Verletzungen heilen. Seine harmlosen Verletzungen, wohlgemerkt. Als ob er sich nicht vor einen Spiegel stellen könnte...

"Wenn ich zulasse, dass du deinen Zauberstab auf mein Gesicht richtest", unterbrach Malfoys Stimme ihre Gedanken. "Woher weiß ich, dass du mich nicht wieder angreifst?"

Hermines Mund klappte auf. Er zog es wirklich in Betracht, sich von ihr helfen zu lassen?  
"Ich habe dir eben vertraut... jetzt vertraust du mir", sagte Hermine und versuchte ihre Stimme nicht zittern zu lassen.

Malfoys graue Augen bohrten sich in ihre, er schien tatsächlich mit einem hinterhältigen Angriff von ihr zu rechnen!  
Doch dann nickte er.

Hermine lehnte sich unsicher etwas zu ihm herüber, wobei ihr Rücken schmerzhaft protestierte, und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf seine Stirn. "_Episkey_", flüsterte sie und der Kratzer über seiner rechten Augenbraue verschwand. Das selbe wiederholte sie ein paar Mal, wobei sie Malfoys Gesicht sorgfältig studierte. Sie hatte ihn immer zu sehr mit Hass und Abscheu bedacht, um wirklich zu _bemerken_, wie... gut er aussah. Sie hatte es immer irgendwie gewusst, ja, aber dem keine Beachtung geschenkt. Doch nun sah sie, dass sein Gesicht nahezu perfekt zu sein schien. Die klaren grauen Augen verrieten nichts über seine Gedanken, doch wirkten sie trotzdem, oder gerade deshalb, faszinierend. Seine aristokratischen Züge waren fein und gleichmäßig, seine -

"So", unterbach Hermine sich selbst hastig, als sie die letzte kleine Wunde an seinem Kinn beseitigt hatte. Sie lehnte sich zurück und fing einen kurzen Blick aus seinen grauen Augen auf, ehe er sich langsam aufrichtete.

Hermine beschloss es ihm gleichzutun und stand ebenfalls auf, wobei sie sich am Regal abstützen musste um hochzukommen. Ihr Rücken schmerzte wirklich mörderisch. Sie war vorhin wohl ein paar Mal genau gegen eine Regalbrettkante gestoßen.

Malfoy stand für wenige Augenblick nur da, dann sagte er leise: "Danke... Granger" und schlenderte Richtung Tür.

Als Hermine die Tür hinter ihm zufallen hörte, wartete sie noch kurz, bevor sie ihm folgte. Sie war mit einem Mal ungeheuer müde... hatte er sich soeben bei ihr bedankt?

Sie seufzte. Natürlich, sie wusste doch, er hatte mehr Zeit als sie, Harry und Ron zusammen damit verbracht, zu lernen wann man "Danke" und "Bitte" sagte.

Trotzdem kam es überraschend.

- - -

Hermine war es in der vergangenen Nacht schwer gefallen, ein Auge zuzumachen. Egal wie sie sich hingelegt hatte, irgendetwas hatte immer geschmerzt. Nun stand sie unter einer heißen Dusche und hoffte, ihre Schmerzen damit etwas lindern zu können.

Während der schlaflosen Stunden hatte sie viel gegrübelt, über Malfoy und darüber, wie er ihr gedroht hatte.

_"Spar dir deine Stimme, denn gleich wirst du schreien"_, hatte er gesagt. Hermine fragte sich, was er vorgehabt hatte. Er schien ihr wirkliche Schmerzen zufügen zu wollen und bei dem Gedanken lief es ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Hieß das, sie musste sich ab jetzt doch vor dem Slytherin fürchten? Wer weiß, was er noch vorhatte...

Hermine konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Malfoy ihr mit leeren Drohungen Angst gemacht hatte. Es war für ihn außer Frage, dass er keinen der Gryffindors ernsthaft verletzten würde. Er war am Abend nur wütend gewesen und wollte ihr schlicht Angst machen. Das war ihm gelungen, vielleicht besser, als er geplant hatte. Er selbst fragte sich, ob er überreagiert hatte. Vielleicht, weil er sich selbst davor schützen wollte, womöglich noch 'gryffindorisch' zu werden. Wer weiß, was diese Gesellschaft aus ihm machte...

Hermines Gedanken kreisten aber auch um etwas anderes. Als sie beide erschöpft am Regal gelehnt hatten, hatte er sich doch recht anders verhalten, als wie er zuvor gedroht hatte. Er hatte sie berührt! Und sich bedankt...

Hermine versuchte, sich beim Frühstück nichts anmerken zu lassen. Sie wich Malfoys Blick aus und unterdrückte es, laufend aufzuschreien, wenn ihr Rücken ziepte und zog.

"Kann ich bitte mal den Honig haben?", fragte Harry und deutete mit seinem Messer über den Tisch. Malfoy reichte ihm das Glas.

Harry bedankte sich und schmierte sein Brötchen.

"Ron und ich haben gestern Abend überlegt", begann er, "wie wir etwas mehr herausfinden können. Wir brauchen Informationen über die Horcruxe und auch über die vier Gründer." Er biss von seinem Brötchen, kaute und schluckte. "Irgendwie müssen wir herausfinden, welchen Gegenstand Riddle von Ravenclaw genommen haben könnte und außerdem, ob es eine andere Möglichkeit als Gryffindors Schwert gibt."  
Hermine nickte zustimmend.

"Wir haben uns gefragt, ob es nicht sinnlos wäre, in der Winkelgasse nach solchen Büchern zu suchen. Gerade die Horcruxe sind so tiefe schwarze Magie, dass ich kaum glaube, bei_Flourish und Blotts_ gibt es Bücher darüber." Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der er ein Schluck Orangensaft nahm und fuhr dann fort.

"Deshalb dachten wir, dass wir vielleicht in der Nokturngasse Informationen finden. Kann man in der Nokturngasse Bücher kaufen?", fragte er an Malfoy gewandt.

"Man kann dort fast alles kaufen... aber es ist selbst da auffällig, wenn vier Hogwartsschüler nach Infos über Horcurxe suchen", gab dieser zu bedenken.

"Du hast Recht... wir wären Misstrauen erwecked. Würde uns dort jemand angreifen? Ein Ladenbesitzer?"

"Nein, ich denke nicht. Die meisten interessieren sich nur für ihre eigenen Geschäfte. Aber wenn jemand kommt und sie fragt, dann erzählen sie meistens alles."  
"Das heißt, wenn ein Todesser nachfragt, würde er wissen, dass wir da waren?", fragte Harry.

"Höchstwahrscheinlich."  
"Aber die Leute würden nicht zu Voldemort gehen und Bescheid sagen?"  
"Für gewöhnlich nicht. Aber es gibt immer Ausnahmen."

"Wir müssen es riskieren", murmele Harry.

"Harry!", rief Hermine bestürzt. "Das geht nicht! Was, wenn Todesser kommen? Aberforth hat gesagt, wir sollen uns nicht an öffentlichen Plätzen blicken lassen!"

"Hermine", sagte Harry beruhigend. "Ich versteh ja was du meinst. Aber wir _müssen_ etwas unternehmen. Etwas anderes können wir nicht tun, oder hast du eine Idee?"

"Nein, aber-"

"Könnten wir nicht Obliviate anwenden?", mischte sich Ron ein.

"Du meinst, wir schleichen uns in einen Buchladen, kaufen ein Buch und verpassen dem Verkäufe einen Vergessenszauber?", murmelte Harry. "Klingt gut."

"Harry! Was da alles schiefgehen kann!", rief Hermine besorgt. "Überleg doch mal! Jemand kann uns sehen, ohne dass wir es bemerken! Vielleicht sind Spione in der Nokturngasse oder Todesser-"  
"Voldemort wird seine Spione kaum in die Nokturngasse schicken. Er wird nicht im Traum darauf kommen, dass wir uns ausgerechnet da aufhalten", widersprach Harry.

"Aber-"  
"Hermine! Es ist der einzige Weg!"

Geschlagen nickte Hermine.

7


	9. Angreifer

_**A/N:** DANKE an alle (teilweise regelmäßigen -riesenfreu-) Reviewer! Ich krieg jedesmal so'n Grinsen -zeig- vor Freude, wenn ich eure Reviews lese!_

_Sorry, dass dies Kap so kurz ist, aber ich habe es in zwei aufgeteilt, weil ich fand dass ein Teil ein eigenes Kapitel verdient und so wurde der 2. Teil zu Kapitel 10. Deshalb ist dieses Kapitel so kurz -g- ... zu Hermine und Draco: ab jetzt kämpfen sie neben einander und nicht gegeneinander, so weit sind sie schon... aber bis sich mehr anbahnt müsst ihr noch bis Kapitel 12 warten und (wo ich schon bei der Vorschau bin -g-) Kap. 15 dürfte euch auch gefallen ;) Außerdem geht es hier ja auch um die Horcruxe und am Ende heißt es unausweichlich Harry vs. Voldemort, da müssen Herm und Draco dann in den Hintergrund ausweichen ;) Aber natürlich rücken sie auch in den Vordergrund._

**Kapitel 9**

**Angreifer**

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Malfoy planten ihren Besuch in der Nokturngasse sorgfältig. Sie hatten vor, Freitagmittag dort aufzutauchen. Da sie nun apparieren konnten, war es kein Problem für sie, ungesehen in die Gasse zu gelangen. Es war abgesprochen, dass sie so schnell wie möglich in den Buchladen gingen, ein oder mehrere Bücher kauften und Hermine dem Verkäufer einen Vergessenszauber aufhalste. Über letzteres war Hermine nicht besonders glücklich, doch da keiner von ihnen den Zauber je durchgeführt hatte, hielten sie es für das Beste, es Hermine zu überlassen.

Nervös und mit einem nichts Gutes verheißenden Gefühl im Magen apparierte Hermine mit den anderen.

Sie fanden sich in der schmutzigen Gasse wieder, die bekannt für ihre schwarzmagischen Geschäfte war. Hermine erkannte den großen Laden _Borgin und Burkes_, in dem sie Malfoy etwa ein Jahr zuvor misstrauisch beobachtet hatten. Das Schaufenster war mit allem Möglichen und Unmöglichen gefüllt, doch sie verschwendeten keine Blicke dafür, sondern folgten Malfoy hastig die Gasse entlang.

Sie liefen vorbei an kleinen Geschäften, in manchen konnte man allerlei Arten dunkler Geschöpfe sehen, in anderen Gifte kaufen. Glücklicherweise liefen sie keinem Menschen über den Weg, als sie vor dem kleinen Laden _Bakers Bücher _anhielten. Durch das Fenster sahen sie einige verstaubte Regale, die bis unter die Decke mit Büchern aller Größen und Farben vollgestopft waren.

Nach einem Blick die Gasse entlang, öffnete Malfoy die Ladentür.

Sie drängten sich in den engen Raum und schlossen die Tür leise. Niemand war an der Kasse zu sehen.

Sie gingen mit einem mulmigen Gefühl los, jeder zu einem anderen Regal, und suchten nach Büchern.

Einige Werke erkannte Hermine aus dem Grimmauldplatz wieder, doch keines der Bücher schien ihnen eine Hilfe sein zu können.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten sagte Ron: "Hey! Glaubt ihr, hier steht etwas drinn?"

Er zeigte ihnen ein in braunes Leder gebundenes Buch mit dem Titel: _Die vier Gründer: Geheimnisse und Tatsachen_.

"Ein Versuch ist es wert", antwortete Harry nickend.

Sie suchten weiter, doch schnell wurde klar, dass sie hier nichts über Horcruxe finden konnten, was sie nicht bereits wussten.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", ertönte plötzlich eine leise Stimme.

Sie drehten sich um und fanden einen glatzköpfigen kleinen Mann an der Kasse stehend vor. Seine Haltung wirkte unnatürlich gekrümmt, als versuchte er, sich noch kleiner zu machen, als er bereits war. Sein Blick wanderte von Harry zu Malfoy.

"Wenn Sie uns dieses Buch verkaufen, ja", sagte dieser, nahm Ron das Buch aus der Hand und legte es dem Verkäufer auf den Tresen.

Mit seltsamem Blick verlangte der Mann den Preis, welchen Malfoy bezahlte. So unauffällig wie nur möglich nickte der Blonde Hermine zu, die Luft holte, ihren Zauberstab zückte und ihn auf den Mann richtete.

Dieser wich zurück, hob die Hände und stammelte panisch Dinge die sie nicht verstanden, als rechnete er mit dem Tod.

"_Obliviate_!", rief Hermine. Ein Knall ertönte und der Ausdruck des Mannes veränderte sich deutlich. Er sah nun leicht verwirrt drein und starrte auf seine Finger. Dabei murmelte er Dinge vor sich und lachte ab und zu leise auf.

"Ich denke wir sollten gehen!", rief Harry. Sie verließen beinahe fluchtartig den Laden.

"Lief doch gut, oder?", fragte Harry und sah Hermine an, als sie wieder in der Gasse standen.

"Ja, du hattest Recht", seufzte diese lächelnd und äußerst erleichtert.

"Lasst uns disapparier- Was ist los, Ron?", Ron, der größer war als sie alle, blickte über ihre Köpfe hinweg in die Gasse. Er schien wie versteinert auf etwas zu starren, das ihm offensichtlich große Angst bereitete.

Harry, Hermine und Malfoy drehten sich um - "Wa-!", kreischte Hermine und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Sofort hielten alle vier ihre Zauberstäbe bereit.

Kaum fünfzehn Meter von ihnen entfernt, standen drei große, dunkle Gestalten. Ihre Gesichter waren hinter einer Maske verborgen, ihre Umhänge waren schwarz und ihre Hände hielten Zauberstäbe, kampfbereit.

Ehe jemand etwas sagen konnte, fingen die Todesser an, Flüche auf sie zu schießen.

"_Protego_!", riefen Harry, Ron, Hermine und Malfoy fast gleichzeitig und konnten sich gerade so schützen.  
Die drei Männer kamen näher. Einer verwickelte Malfoy in einen Kampf. Hermine dachte an den Abend am Dienstag als sie sah, wie schnell der junge Slytherin ausweichen konnte und zurückfeuerte.

Ein zweiter Maskierter hatte sich auf Ron gestürzt, der nun nicht mehr wie erstarrt da stand, sondern verbittert kämpfte.

Der dritte Mann kam auf Harry und Hermine zu, die nun dichter zusammenrückten. Die Art, wie der Mann sich bewegte - Hermine japste. Es war -

"Snape!", zischte Harry neben ihr mit solch einer zorndurchtränkten Stimme, wie Hermine sie selten von ihm gehört hatte.

Harry brüllte: "_Stupor_!"

Hermine rief gleichzeitig "_Expelliarmus_!"

Doch ihr ehemaliger Lehrer blockte beide Flüche spielend ab.

"Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, Potter", sagte er mit kalter, vor Hohn triefender Stimme, "so schaffen Sie es nie." Er kam näher auf sie zu und es schien, als hätte er sein Leben lang nichts anderes gemacht, als Flüche und Zauber abzuwehren. Obwohl Harry und Hermine zu zweit waren, konnten sie ihm kein einziges seiner langen, fettigen Haare krümmen.

"Von Ihnen hätte ich auch mehr erwartet, Miss Granger", Snapes schwarze Augen blitzten, sein Zauberstab schoss hervor und Hermine wurde durch die Luft geschleudert und landete an der Hauswand von _Bakers Bücher_. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht versuchte sie, ihren Zauberstab zu heben, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Ihre Beine schmerzten und schienen wie Feuer zu brennen. Ihr Rücken, der sich gerade erst erholt hatte, schien neue blaue Flecke von der Steinmauer hinter ihr davonzutragen. Doch am schlimmsten ging es ihrem rechten Arm. Er zitterte leicht und fühlte sich an, als hätte sie ihn in ein Becken voller Piranhas gesteckt. Jeder Zentimeter schmerzte, als würden sich spitze Zähne in ihre Haut bohren. Hermine stöhnte, ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Doch als ihr Blick auf Harry fiel, der verbittert gegen Snape anzukämpfen versuchte, wurde sie von ihren eigenen Qualen abgelengt. Snape wich Harry noch immer aus und machte keine Anstalten, ihn zu verfluchen, als würde er mit Harry spielen. Harrys Gesicht war gezeichnet von unbändigem Hass, während er einen Fluch nach dem anderen rief.

Plötzlich und unerwartet ließ Hermines Schmerz nach. Ihre Beine fühlten sich wieder normal an, ihr Arm prickelte nur noch leicht. Ausschließlich ihr Rücken bereitete ihr Qualen, und die Tatsache, dass sie noch immer keinen Finger rühren konnte.

"AAAHHHHH!"

Hermines Herz blieb für einige Sekunden stehen, als sie den Schrei hörte.

Sie konnte ihren Kopf schwerlich drehen, doch sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln Ron, der auf dem

Boden lag, sein Arm war seltsam verdreht, sein Zauberstab lag einen guten Meter von seiner Hand entfernt. Der Todesser stand über ihm, hob langsam und drohend seinen Zauberstab und rief: "_Crucio_!"  
"RON!", schrie Hermine aus Leibeskräften. Sie musste tatenlos zusehen, wie er schrie, zuckte und krampfhaft versuchte bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben.

Hermine schrie den Todesser an, er solle aufhören; sein grausames Lachen übertönte ihr Flehen.

Sie wollte wegsehen, doch ihre Augen schienen nun ebenfalls erstarrt. Sie schaffte es nicht sich abzuwenden und flehte stumm, ein Wunder möge geschehen.


	10. Erkenntnisse

_**A/N: **Ich weiß, dass Ron manchmal ein bisschen... dümmlich wirkt, wenn etwas erklärt wird. Das liegt daran, dass ihr, also die Leser, nicht nachfragen könnt, wenn ihr Hermines Ausführungen nicht versteht - aber Ron kann es und er macht es auch nur deshalb, damit die Sachen für euch verständlicher werden, falls meine/Hermines Erklärung zu unlogisch war -g- Aber Ron kriegt auch noch heldenhaftere Momente, die hat er nämlich verdient -mit dem Kopf nick-_

- - -

"Crucio!"  
"RON!", schrie Hermine aus Leibeskräften. Sie musste tatenlos zusehen, wie er schrie, zuckte und krampfhaft versuchte bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben.

Hermine schrie den Todesser an, er solle aufhören; sein grausames Lachen übertönte ihr Flehen.

Sie wollte wegsehen, doch ihre Augen schienen nun ebenfalls erstarrt. Sie schaffte es nicht sich abzuwenden und flehte stumm, ein Wunder möge geschehen.

**Kapitel 10**

**Erkenntnisse**

Erst ein anderer Schrei lenkte sie ab und noch größeres Entsetzten machte sich in ihr breit.

Als sie ihren Blick in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei kam, schweifen ließ, sah sie erleichtert, dass der andere Todesser zu Boden gegangen war und Malfoy nun "_Incarcerus!_" schrie. Seile schossen aus seinem Zauberstab hervor und wickelten sich um den Todesser, der daraufhin den Halt verlor und gefesselt umfiel. Aber Malfoy wartete nicht um zuzusehen, sondern hastete zu Ron, der aufgehört hatte zu schreien und nun stumm seine fürchterlichen Qualen erdulden musste.

"_Stupor_!", keuchte Malfoy. Der Schockzauber traf den unvorbereiteten Todesser direkt in den Rücken und der Mann fiel bewusstlos zu Boden.

Hermine sah, dass Rons Brust sich unnatürlich schnell hob und senkte, er blieb am Boden liegen.

Malfoy drehte sich um und wollte Harry helfen. Doch dieser wurde im selben Moment von Snape erstarrt. Snape eilte zu dem gefesselten Todesser, schwang seinen Zauberstab und erhob den Mann so in die Luft. Selbiges tat er mit dem bewusstlosen Todesser, der wenige Schritte von Malfoy entfernt lag. Ehe sie wussten, was er tat, packte Snape die beiden und disapparierte vor ihren Augen.

Hermine stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus.

Harry war von seiner Erstarrung befreit und hastete zu Ron hinüber, der keuchend versuchte sich zu erheben. Harry und Malfoy bückten sich und halfen ihm, sich aufzusetzten. Er wirkte totenblass und sein Haar klebte ihm schweißnass auf der Stirn.

Harry und Malfoy stützten ihn, als er mit wackligen Beinen aufstand und gleich wieder umzukippen drohte. Sie halfen ihm, zur Mauer zu gelangen, gegen die er sich dankbar lehnte und keuchend nach Luft rang.

Harry eilte zu Hermine herüber.

"Hermine! Alles in Ordnung? Kannst du aufstehen?" Er packte sie am Arm und half auch ihr auf die Beine. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass sie sich offenbar wieder bewegen konnte.

"Ja, es - ah - geht schon", keuchte sie.

"Wir müssen zurück!", rief Harry Malfoy zu. Dieser nickte, hielt Ron am Arm fest und disapparierte Sekunden später. Selbiges taten Harry und Hermine.

Sie tauchten vor Nummer 12 auf und hasteten die steinernen Stufen hinauf. Es war, wie in Hogwarts, unmöglich in das Haus zu apparieren oder von dort zu disapparieren. Nur wenn man bereits sich bereits drinnen befand, konnte man in andere Räume des Hauses apparieren.

Schwer atmend ließen Harry und Hermine die Tür hinter sich zufallen und folgten Malfoy und Ron in die Küche.

Dort saß Ron auf einem Stuhl und starre Malfoy aus großen Augen an, wie das achte Weltwunder.

Hermines Blick fiel auf seine rechten Arm. "Ron!", kreischte sie und stürzte zu ihm, wobei sie beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte.

"Was ist passiert?" Sein Arm stand in einem äußerst seltsamen Winkel von ihm ab und sein Ärmel hing zerfetzt hinunter.

"Du hast mir das Leben gerettet", bemerkte Ron verdattert und ließ Malfoy nicht aus den Augen.

"Danke, das habe ich gemerkt. Genauso wie Snape gemerkt hat, dass ich bei euch bin...", der Slytherin ließ sich nun ebenfalls auf einem Stuhl sinken.

"Aber-"  
"Ron! Wie ist das passiert?", fragte Hermine und griff nach Rons Arm.

"AU! Ahh!", keuchte dieser, als sie ihn berührte.

"Ist er gebrochen?", fragte Harry.

"Ich - weiß - nicht", antwortete Ron mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. "Es war - ein Zau - ber"

"Lass mich mal versuchen, es zu heilen", sagte Hermine und zückte ihren Zauberstab. "_Episkey_!", rief sie.

Es war keine Veränderung zu sehen.

"Und?", fragte Hermine zunehmend besorgt.

Ron bewegte den Arm ein wenig. "Ahh... es ist nicht - auaaa - besser geworden", brachte er hervor.

"Man kann den Fluch nicht mit einem Gegenzauber heilen", erklärte Malfoy.

"Was?", rief Ron zutiefst bestürzt und starrte ihn panisch an. "Muss ich mein Leben lang mit diesem Arm rumlaufen?"

"Nur die nächsten zwei bis drei Wochen", sagte Malfoy mit einem leichten Grinsen, als Ron ein undefinierbares Geräusch von sich gab.

"Die einzige Heilung ist ein Trank. Ich glaube, man braucht 17 Tage für die Herstellung, aber ganz sicher bin ich mir nicht."  
"Woher weißt du das?", fragte Ron.

"Exschwarzmagier, schon vergessen?", sagte Malfoy.

"Ist der Trank kompliziert?", fragte Hermine.

"Du wirst es schon schaffen, Granger. Die Frage ist wohl eher, wo die Zutaten herkommen", erwiderte der Slytherin mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

"Verdammter Mist!", rief Ron frustriert.

"Ist das Rezept in einem der Bücher?", fragte Hermine und warf Ron einen mitleidigen Blick zu.

"Bestimmt", gab Malfoy zurück. "Ich geh' duschen", fügte er murmelnd hinzu und erhob sich.

"Glaubt ihr...", begann Harry und setzte sich ebenfalls hin, "ich hätte Snape vom Brief meiner Mutter erzählen müssen?"  
Hermine legte ihm eine mitfühlende Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Ich meine, es war ihre einzige Bitte...", sagte Harry und starrte mit glasigen Augen geradeaus. "Bin ich es ihr nicht schuldig?"  
"Hör zu, Harry", sagte Hermine. "Wenn deine Mutter gewusst hätte, was aus Snape geworden ist, hätte sie dich nie um so etwas gebeten. Außerdem hätte er dich umgebracht oder verschleppt. Du hattest gar keine Gelegenheit ihm irgendetwas zu sagen, schließlich musstest du um dein Leben kämpfen!"

"Ja, aber was, wenn -"  
"Harry, zerbrich dir darüber bitte nicht den Kopf. Du hast es ihm nicht gesagt, weil es nicht ging. Feritg aus, okay?"

Harry nickte nachdenklich.

"Gut. Dann suche ich jetzt das Rezept", erklärte Hermine.

"Okay, und ich fang schonmal an, das Buch zu lesen", sagte Harry und deutete auf _Die vier Gründer: Geheimnisse und Tatsachen_, das auf dem Tisch lag.

Ron seufzte herzzerreißend auf.

"Du hast Glück, Ron", sagte Hermine als sie einige Minuten später ein Zaubertränkebuch auf den Küchentisch knallte und sich setzte. "Es dauert nur 13 Tage. Die Zutaten sind zwar relativ leicht zu beschaffen, aber ich denke nicht, dass irgendjemand von uns zurück in die Nokturn- oder Winkelgasse möchte."

"13 Tage? Hauptsache ich bin zur Hochzeit gesund", murmelte Ron.

Hermine ging mit dem Finger nocheinmal die Zutatenliste durch. "Vielleicht finden wir irgendwas hier im Haus? Diptamblüten... Salamanderblut... Brennnesseln... Doxyhaare... hmmm..."

"Gibt's hier überhaupt einen Kessel?", fragte Ron.

"Keine Sorge, davon gibt es genug", antwortete Hermine.

"So, Harry. Hast du schon irgendetwas wichtiges gefunden?"

"Nee, bin erst bei Helgas dreizehntem Geburtstag", sagte Harry gähnend.

"Gib her", Hermine streckte die Hand aus und ließ sich das Buch von Harry geben. "Such du in der Zeit nach Zutaten, hier ist die Liste", sie händigte Harry das Rezept aus und wandte sich dann dem Buch über die Gründer zu. Der schwarzhaarige Junge begab sich mit wenig Eifer auf die Suche nach denZutaten.

"Ich habe Hunger", grummelte Ron und stand vorsichtig und mit viel Getue auf, um sich einen Apfel zu holen.

Ron verspeiste bereits geräuschvoll seinen dritten Apfel, als Malfoy zurückkehrte, mit einem kleinen, schwarzen Koffer unter dem Arm. Er legte diesen auf den Tisch und öffnete ihn.

"Woher hast du das?", fragte Hermine erstaunt und lugte in den Koffer, in dem sich allerhand Fläschchen und Döschen befanden. Manche gefüllt mit Flüssigkeiten, andere enthielten Pulver, Krallen oder getrocknete Blätter.

"Noch nie etwas von einer tragbaren Apotheke gehört?", fragte Malfoy und setzte sich.

"An sowas hab ich nicht gedacht...", murmelte Hermine.

"Ich bin eben vorrausschauend", feixte Malfoy. "Was brauchst du für den Trank?"  
"Harry hat die Zutatenliste", sagte Hermine und konnte ihr, oder besser gesagt Rons Glück nicht fassen. Sie nahm eine der Flaschen aus dem Koffer, die mit einer fast durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. _Sonnenhuttau _stand auf einem kleinen Etikett geschrieben, das auf dem Bauch der Flasche klebte.

"Und wo ist Potter?", wollte Malfoy wissen.

Harry tauchte wenige Minuten später auf und machte eine Miene wie sieben Tage Regenwetter.

"Hier gibt es wirklich alles, außer diesen Sachen", erklärte er zerknirscht und tippte mit dem Finger auf die Seite des Buches, auf der sich das Rezept befand. " Nur Doxyhaare hab ich gefunden. An den alten Vorhängen."

"Gib her", befahl Hermine und ließ sich von Harry das Buch aushändigen.

Sie verglichen, welche Zutaten sie brauchten und welche Malfoy davon hatte.

Ron schien wirklich einen Schutzengel zu haben, denn alle nötigen Zutaten befanden sich in Malfoys tragbarer Apotheke.

"Ein Glück, dass der Trank so simpel ist", stellte Hermine fest. Sie hatte bereits einen Kessel besorgt und gesäubert und begann nun Wasser darin zu kochen.

"Malfoy... ich glaube... ich bin dir was schuldig, oder?", fragte Ron am Abend, während er beobachtete, wie Hermine am Kessel arbeitete.

"Ich denke nicht, dass es irgendetwas gibt, mit dem du eine Schuld bei mir begleichen könntest, Weasley. Aber hast du Potter und Granger etwa auch immer etwas zurückgezahlt, wenn sie deinen Allerwertesten gerettet haben?"

"Nein, aber-"

"Na bitte, dann wollen wir das auch nicht ändern", sagte Malfoy schlicht.

Hermine konnte es nicht verhindern und warf Malfoy einen anerkennenden Blick zu, den er mit einem schwachen, selbstgefälligen Grinsen beantwortete.

Sie fügte dem Wasser genau 13 Tropfen Salamanderblut zu, ließ es noch weitere sechseinhalb Minuten köcheln und löschte dann das Feuer.

"So, das muss jetzt zwei Tage so stehen bleiben, dann kommt nochmal Salamanderblut dazu und wir müssen wieder zwei Tage warten, bevor die Doxyhaare beigefügt werden", erklärte sie und setzte sich zu den Jungen an den Tisch.

Hermine fuhr fort über die Gründer von Hogwarts zu lesen und hatte bald die Kindheit Helgas und Rowenas hinter sich gebracht, ohne einen Hinweis. Ihr gefiel das Buch dennoch, denn es enthielt eine Fülle an Informationen, die sie bis jetzt nicht gekannt hatte.

Harry, Ron und Malfoy unterhielten sich währenddessen über Quidditch. Sie überlegten, wer wohl ihre Plätze in den Hausmannschaften übernehmen würde und wie die einzelnen Begegnungen ausgehen würden.

"Hufflepuff können wir getrost vergessen", sagte Ron. "Die einzigen brauchbaren Spieler, die die hatten, haben ihre UTZs gemacht. Die werden hundert pro kein einziges Spiel gewinnen."

"Ihr habt auch kein Spitzenteam mehr", bemerkte Malfoy.

"Was soll das heißen?", fragte Ron.

"Normalerweise geht Quidditch so, dass die _Treiber_ Klatscher auf die _Gegner_ schießen. Ihr Gryffindors, mit eurer unglaublichen Kreativität, habt letztes Jahr beschlossen, dass es viel spannender wird, wenn der _Hüter_ seinen _eigenen_ Sucher mit einem Klatscher beballert", erklärte Malfoy und schien bei dieser Erinnerung stark mit sich selbst ringen zu müssen, um nicht in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen.

"Du meinst McLaggen? Dieser verdammte A-"

"Granger", unterbrach Malfoy Ron mit gedehnter Stimme.

Hermine, die ahnte, was jetzt kam, tat so als würde sie nicht zu.

"Stimmt es, dass du mit McLaggen zusammen warst?"

Hermine spürte, wie sie rot anlief und zwang sich, nicht aufzublicken. Keine Reaktion zeigen, sagte sie sich selbst. Einfach lesen. Er würde schon von alleine wieder aufhören.

"Heißt das ja?", fragte Malfoy, man könnte sein Grinsen förmlich hören. Hermine verspürte einen starken Drang, ihn mit aller Kraft gegens Schienbein zu treten. "Ich weiß nicht, wen ich mehr bemitleiden soll", murmelte Malfoy gespielt nachdenklich. "Wie lange wart ihr zusammen? Oder seid ihr es noch?"  
Hermine hob ruckartig den Kopf und rief: "Nein!"

"Oooh, da scheint aber jemand noch sehr verletzt von der Trennung zu sein", sagte Malfoy und sah sie mir einer So'n-Pech-aber-auch-Miene an.

"Halt die Klappe!", fauchte Ron und war ebenfalls leicht rot angelaufen.

Malfoy blickte von Ron zu Hermine und wieder zurück.

"Weasley! Bist du eifersüchtig?"  
"Nein, bin ich nicht!", zischte Ron. Seine Wangen wurden roter und roter.

"Du bist ein schlechter Lügner", sagte Malfoy und schien sich einfach himmlisch zu amüsieren, während er Rons Gesicht beobachtete.

"Es reicht!", rief Hermine. "Ich war weder mit McLaggen zusammen... also nicht rich- und Ron ist nicht eifersüchtig! Und wenn ich noch ein einziges Wort von dir darüber höre, wird es dir Leid tun!"

"Willst du mich etwa _hinterrücks_ _angreifen_?", fragte Malfoy und warf ihr einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.

Hermine seufzte. "Nein, werde ich nicht. Aber weißt du, was mich interessiert? Wie du es mit Parkinson aushalten konntest!"

"Was soll _das_ heißen?"

"Diese mopsgesichtige, hirnlose Qualle... dass du dich mit sowas abgibst!", sagte Hermine, gespielt schockiert.

"Was heißt hier abgeben? Sie ist in meinem Haus, daran kann ich nichts ändern!"

"Nur in deinem Haus? Komm schon, glaubst du niemand hat bemerkt, dass etwas zwischen euch lief?"

"Und wenn schon, was geht dich das an?", fragte Malfoy.

"Das geht mich ungefähr genauso viel an, wie mein Verhältnis zu Cormac oder Ron dich angeht", stellte Hermine sachlich fest.

"Also hast du ein Verhältnis mit Weasley?"

"Nein!"  
"Hattest?"

"Nahein!"

"Gut."

"Was?"

"Wär ja sonst schade..."  
"Wie bitte? Fängst du schon wieder damit an?", fragte Hermine wütend, da sie seine Äußerung als Anspielung auf ihr Blut deutete.

"Ich habe mit gar nichts angefangen, Granger."  
"Wie du meinst, _Malfoy_."

Für eine Weile sagte keiner ein Wort.

Hermine kehrte wieder zu Godrics Geburt zurück, doch kaum hatte sie einen Satz gelesen, durchbrach Harry das Schweigen.

"Hört mal... findet ihr nicht... also, ist es nicht komisch, dass wir uns nicht... mit Vornamen anreden?"

Rons Unterkiefer klappte nach unten. "Du meinst, dass wir _ihn_ nicht mit Vornamen anreden! Ich finde das überhaupt nicht komisch!"

"Ron, _er_ hat dir heute einmal das Leben und einmal deinen Arm gerettet", bemerkte Harry.

"Schon, aber er ist immernoch Malfoy! Und gegen einmal gerettet steht tausendmal zur Hölle gemacht!"  
"Komm schon, _Ronnie_", sagte Malfoy auffordernd. "Was ist denn dabei?"

Ron erhob sich so plötzlich, dass Hermine vor Schreck das Buch fallen ließ und Ron vor Schmerz laut aufstönte. Er war mit seinem verhexten Arm gegen die Stuhllehne gestoßen.

"Nenn - mich - nicht - so, _Drakie_", zischte er.

"Wie du willst, _Pansy_", murmelte der Blonde schulterzuckend.

"_Pansy_!", wiederholte Ron und setzte sich wieder hin. "Wieso _Pansy_!"

"Weil sie mich immer Drakie genannt hat", antwortete Malfoy gelangweilt. "Was ist los, _Mienchen_?"

Hermine saß wie versteinert auf ihrem Stuhl, leicht nach vorne gelehnt und einen Arm zum Boden hin ausgestreckt. Sie starrte auf das Buch, das ihr runtergefallen war, wobei es sich auf einer Seite geöffnet hatte, auf der eine Tabelle abgebildet war. Hermine konnte ihren Blich nicht von ihr reißen.

Langsam hob sie das Buch auf und legte es vor sich auf den Tisch.

"Ich glaub ich hab's", hauchte sie.

"Was hast du?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

"Gib mir den Bleistift, der dahinten liegt... _Draco_", sagte Hermine und zeigte auf den Stift, der hinter Draco auf der Anrichte lag.

Er reichte ihn ihr mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Hermine kritzelte ein paar Wörter in Großbuchstaben (!) in die Tabelle und ein triumphierendes Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Sie schob das Buch über den Tisch, sodass Harry, Ron und Draco die Seite betrachten konnten.

_**Die Elemente und die Gründer**_

_Haus --------------Element-------------- Gegenstand im Tarot_

_Gryffindor-------Feuer----------------- Stab---------------------- RAVENCLAW_

_Ravenclaw------ Luft------------------ Schwert------------------GRYFFINDOR_

_Hufflepuff------Erde------------------Scheibe--------------------SLYTHERIN(MEDAILLON)_

_Slytherin ------Wasser---------------Kelch------------------------HUFFLEPUFF_

"Ähh... Hermine? Was soll uns das jetzt sagen?", fragte Ron und sah sie vollkommen ratlos an.

"Hört zu. Hier seht ihr die Elemente, die den vier Häusern zugeordnet werden. Gryffinor steht für Feuer, Ravenclaw für Luft, Hufflepuff für Erde und Slytherin für Wasser. Jedem der Elemente wird im Tarot ein Gegenstand zugeordnet. Dort steht es: zu Feuer gehört der Stab, zu Luft das Schwert, zu Erde die Scheibe oder Münze, aber ich denke ein Mediallon geht auch durch. Und schließlich gehören Wasser und der Kelch zusammen. Fällt euch etwas auf? Nehmen wir das Beispiel Slytherin und Hufflepuff. Hufflepuffs Element ist die Erde, der Gegenstand die Scheibe. Aber der Gegenstand, den Riddle von Helga hat, ist ein Kelch! Der Kelch gehört zum Element des Wassers, also zu Slytherin. Umgekehrt besaß Slytherin das Mediallon, welches wir mit der Erde, also Hufflepuff in Verbindung bringen! Versteht ihr?"

"Also... du meinst... ehm... nein ich versteh' nicht", murmelte Ron vollkommen verwirrt.

"Es geht ja auch noch weiter. Wo hat Riddle das Medaillon von Slytherin versteckt? Richtig! In einem See, Slytherin, unter der Erde, Hufflepuff! Es könnte passen! Der Kelch von Hufflepuff müsste demnach in einem Versteck sein, das ebenfalls mit Wasser und Erde zu tun hat. Das Schwert müssen wir nicht mehr suchen, es ist in Hogwarts. Das Medaillon müssen wir ausfindig machen, und etwas, vermutlich einen Stab, der Rowena gehörte und der sich an einem Ort mit Feuer und Luft befindet", endete Hermine mit vor Begeisterung glühendem Gesicht.

Sie sah die drei Jungen erwartungsvoll an.

"Das würde Sinn machen...", murmelte Draco. "Die vier Gründer, als die vier Elemente, vereinigen sich zum fünften Element."  
"Fünftes Element?", fragte Harry.

"Magie", sagte Draco. "Die vier Gründer verbinden sich und gründen Hogwarts, um Magie zu lehren. Riddle legt seine Seelensplitter in den Gegenständen der vier Elemente ab. Es heißt, wenn man die vier Elemente zusammenfügt, erhält man das fünfte Element, Magie. Er setzt sich mit dem fünften Element, mit der Magie gleich. Er, der mächtig und unsterblich ist. Das heißt, dadurch, dass er die Hocruxe erschaffen hat, hat er seine Seele und im übertragenden Sinne die vier Elemente zersplittert"

"Wartet mal kurz...", Hermine durchblätterte rasch das Buch und fand bald, was sie suchte: Bilder der Gründer. Helga Hufflepuff trug zwar keinen Kelch bei sich, aber an Gryffindors Gürtel war deutlich ein Schwert zu sehen, dessen Klinge in einer verzierten Scheide steckte. Bei genauem Hinsehen konnten sie außerdem ein rundes Medaillon entdecken, das Salazar Slytherin um seinen Hals gehängt hatte. Die schwarzhaarige Rowena Ravenclaw hielt nur einen Zauberstab.

"Der Zauberstab?", fragte Ron.

"Schon möglich", sagte Hermine.  
"Irgendwie würde das zu Riddle passen. Es ist alles so... mit Hogwarts und mit... Magie verbunden, versteht ihr, was ich meine?", sagte Harry.

Sie diskutierten die Idee den ganzen Tag lang und stellten Überlegungen an, wo der Kelch Hufflepuffs und die Flöte oder der Zauberstab Ravenclaws zu finden waren.

Außerdem beschlossen sie, das Haus auf den Kopf zu stellen und nach Slytherins Medaillon zu suchen.

_**A/N: **Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht entäuscht, dass Snape so schnell verschwunden ist, aber er kommt zurück und dann hat er nen größeren Auftritt ;)_

_Kann man die Tabelle erkennen bzw. verstehen? Zu der Theorie mit den Elementen muss ich sagen, dass das nicht meine Idee war! Wie schon ganz am Anfang geschrieben, habe ich, wie viele andere ja auch, seit der Veröffentlichung des HBP sehr viele Theorien in den weiten des WWW gelesen, unter anderem auch die mit den Elementen. Ich finde sie richtig genial und hab sie deshalb hier eingebaut, allerdings nur den Grundgedanken, das Drummrum ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen._


	11. Unerwarteter Besuch

**Kapitel 11**

**Unerwarteter Besuch**

Ron gewöhnte sich relativ schnell daran, dass er nichts weiter tun konnte, außer in der Küche zu sitzten während Harry, Hermine und Draco im ganzen Haus nach dem Medaillon suchten. Sie wandten in jedem Raum den Aufrufezauber an, versuchten mittels Magie Geheimverstecke zu finden und durchwühlten jede Truhe, jeden Schrank, jede Ecke. Doch sie fanden das Mediallon von Salazar Slytherin nicht.

Sie hatten viele Tage mit der Suche verbracht, gleichzeitig hatte Hermine sich um den Heiltrank für Rons Arm gekümmert, der nun, eine Woche später, den vorgegebenen bläulichen Ton angenommen hatte. Ron musste sich nur noch eine knappe Woche gedulden, bis sein Arm wieder schmerzfrei sein würde.

Die drei Gryffindors hatten sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, Draco beim Vornamen anzusprechen und er tat es ihnen gleich, wenn auch selten ohne Spott.

Das Leben im Grimmauldplatz verlief recht ereignislos, nach dem sie die Suche nach dem Horcrux aufgegeben hatten. Das einzige, was sie tun konnten, war lesen oder Zaubererschach spielen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Draco ungefähr auf dem selben Niveau war, wie Harry. Dies bedeutete, dass man endlich nicht schon vorher sagen konnte, wer siegreich enden würde. Jedenfalls dann, wenn Draco sich dazu herabließ, gegen Harry zu spielen.

So vergingen die Tage und endlich hatte Hermine dem Trank die letzte Zutat beigefügt. Sie schöpfte eine Kelle des noch warmen Gebräus in ein Glas und reichte es Ron.

"Du musst es sofort trinken, sonst verliert es seine Wirkung", erklärte sie.

Ron äugte misstrauisch in das Glas. "Muss ich alles trinken?"  
Hermine nickte.

"Okay..." Er schnupperte und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

"Jetzt mach schon, Ron", befahl Hermine streng.

Ron kniff die Augen zusammen und setzte das Glas an. Mit großen Schlucken wirkte er die Flüssigkeit herunter und knallte das Glas anschließend laut auf den Tisch.

"Uuuäääääähhh", stieß er hervor und schüttelte sich mit einer Miene, die er sonst nur beim Anblick einer Spinne aufsetzte.

Sein Arm begann plötzlich leicht zu zittern und hörte erst nach einer knappen Minute wieder auf.

Ron hob ihn vorsichtig an und rief dann überglücklich: "Geheilt! Ich bin geheilt! Danke, Hermine!"  
Hermine lächelte und ging zurück zum Kessel. "_Evanesco_!", rief sie und ließ den überflüssigen Trank verschwinden.

- - -

Hermine konnte es kaum fassen, dass sie nun bereits seit über vier Wochen hier lebten.

Es war der am Abend vor Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit, sie saßen wie fast immer in der Küche.

"Ich denke nicht, dass du mitkommen kannst", meinte Ron zweifelnd. "Was sollen wir meiner Familie erzählen?"

"Natürlich kommst du mit! Wir sind jetzt ein... ein... Team oder... so. Jedenfalls halten wir zusammen, schon vergessen?" erwiderte Hermine entschlossen.

"Es geht ja nicht darum, dich auszuschließen", sagte Harry. "Aber Ron hat vollkommen Recht, die Leute werden total geschockt sein und dich wahrscheinlich unter Dauerfeuer nehmen, bevor wir etwas erklären können!"

"Red doch keinen Stuss! Mrs. Weasley würde nie ein Kind angreifen!"

"Kind?"  
"Na, ihr wisst schon was ich meine", sagte Hermine ungeduldig. "Der Punkt ist, dass es unfair wäre, dich hier alleine zu lassen. Wir erzählen einfach irgendeine Geschichte und-"  
"Irgendeine Geschichte? Hermine! _Irgendeine_ Geschichte nimmt uns niemand ab!", rief Ron. "Außerdem... also, ein bisschen komisch wäre es schon, dich auf der Hochzeit... also... ich meine das nicht böse... aber...", Ron suchte verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten, was Hermine ausnutzte um weiterzusprechen.

"Gut! Ich denke mir etwas Überzeugendes aus! Aber entweder du kommst mit oder wir bleiben alle hier!"  
"WAS?"  
"Eine für alle und alle für einen.", erklärte Hermine und fing sich bestürzte Blicke ein.

Draco hatte die Diskussion um seine Person amüsiert verfolgt, doch jetzt konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Ihr - seid - vollkommen - übergeschnappt", keuchte er.

Hermine, Ron und Harry verstummten und sahen ihn beleidgt an, als wäre sein Gelächter ein persönlicher Angriff.

"Warum fragt ihr nicht erstmal, ob ich mitkommen will? Vielleicht halte ich eh nichts davon, drei Tage lang nur von Weasleys umgeben zu sein."

"Du kommst mit!", sagte Hermine streng und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihn.

"Eigentlich ist es mir egal."  
"Siehst du, Hermine? Er will gar nicht mitkommen!", sagte Ron triumphierend.

"Das hab ich nicht gesagt, Ronnie."

"Also kommst du doch mit?", fragte Hermine.

"Sagt mal, leidet ihr an Hörschaden? Ich habe gesagt es ist mit _egal_. Egal! Das heißt weder ja, noch nein!", sagte Draco und verdrehte die Augen.

"Dann stimmen wir ab. Demokratisch", sagte Ron. "Du enthältst dich. Also wer-"  
"Ron! Sei nicht albern! Das ist doch lächerlich!", fauchte Hermine.

"Das sagst du nur, weil du weißt, dass Harry und ich gegen dich stimmen!"

"Naja... ja. Aber überlegt doch mal, wie würdet ihr euch fühlen, wenn ihr drei Tage allein hier sein würdet, während die anderen sich in Frankreich amüsieren?"

"Aber er gehört weder zu den Freunden, noch zu Familie!"  
"A propos Familie", murmelte Draco und setzte einen undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck auf, "Es sind ja nicht nur Weasleys, sondern auch Delacours da... waren das nicht Veela? Ich glaube, ich komme doch mit..."  
"_Was_?"

"Das kann nicht wahr sein! Das ist so _typisch_!" schnappte Hermine.

"Hey, wir machen's wie du es wolltest, Mienchen", grinste Draco.

Hermine rollte entnervt mit den Augen. "Damit wäre das geklärt. Ich überzeuge Mrs. Weasley schon, also keine Widerrede."

"Also gut, dann disapparieren wir morgen alle um viertel vor fünf", sagte Harry geschlagen.

"Dann lasst euch mal was einfallen. Ich übernehme keine Verantwortung, wenn du hinterher aussiehst wie ein durchlöchertes Stück Käse... a propos, ich habe Hunge", teilte Ron ihnen mit, stand auf und begann den Tisch zu decken.

Kaum hatte er Teller auf den Tisch gestellt, ertönte von der Tür aus eine Stimme.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr neuerdings Gefangene macht!"  
"GINNY!", riefen Harry, Ron und Hermine, sprangen auf und liefen zu dem rothaarigen Mädchen, dass breit grinsend im Eingang stand.

"Ginny! Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Ist dir überhaupt klar, wie gefährlich es ist, hier einfach so aufzutauchen? Wie bist du hergekommen? Bist du etwa alleine appariert? Stell dir mal vor, was passiert wäre-"  
"_Ron_!", schrie Ginny und übertönte Rons Geschwafel. Sie hatte Harry und Hermine herzlich umarmt und ihnen je einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben.

"Ebenfalls hallo, Brüderchen!", sagte sie, als Ron endlich verstummt war und drückte auch ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"So, was ist jetzt mit ihm?", fragte sie und wies hinüber zu Draco, der alleine am Tisch saß.

"Er ist jetzt auf unserer Seite", erwiderte Hermine sachlich. "Er hilft uns auf der Suche nach den Horcuxen."  
"Na, wenn das so ist", sagte Ginny, als wäre es keine große Sache, ging hinüber zu Draco, "Willkommen im Club", sagte sie und gab auch ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"GINEVRA WEASLEY!", brüllte Ron. "Bist du endgültig verrückt geworden!"  
Hermine und Harry tauschten grinsend Blicke aus, als Ron rot wie eine Tomate anlief und seine Schwester und Draco mit tödlichen Blicken bedachte.

"Wieso?", fragte Ginny mit Unschuldsmiene.

"Wieso! Du hast Draco Malfoy einen... einen _Kuss_ gegeben!"

"Ihr habt gesagt, er ist jetzt einer von uns", sagte Ginny schulterzuckend.

"Ja! Aber... aber... du kannst nicht einfach... du kannst uns doch nicht einfach so... glauben...", stammelte Ron und machte eine unwirsche Geste mit seiner Hand.

Harry und Hermine konnten es sich nicht mehr verkneifen und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Was ist?", fragte Ron gereizt, der sich nun sichtlich verraten fühlte.

"Nichts", prustete Hermine. "Am besten, wir setzten uns wieder."

"Wie bist du hergekommen, Ginny?", fragte Harry, als sie alle am Tisch saßen.

"Fred und George haben mich vorbeigebracht. Ich dachte, ich schau' mal rein und übernachte hier. Ihr habt doch nichts dagegen, oder?"  
"Ganz im Gegenteil", bestätigte Hermine.

"Jetzt erzählt doch mal. Warum hat sich das Frettchen für einen Seitenwechsel entschieden?"

Hermine war etwas verblüfft, dass Ginny diese Neuigkeit scheinbar vollkommen gelassen aufnahm, wenn man es recht bedachte, sogar zu gelassen. Gleichzeitig war sie aber auch unheimlich dankbar.

Es wurde ein gemütlicher Abend mit Ginny, sie lachten viel und hörten sich die neusten Geschichten von Fred und George an.

"Wo ich schon dabei bin", sagte Ginny, "ich soll euch noch ausrichten, dass es Bill und Fleur Leid tut, dass ihr keine Einladungen bekommen habt... Fred und George haben irgendwas mit den Dingern gedreht..."

- - -

"Oh, ist das schön! Wo hast du es her?", fragte Ginny, als sie gemeinsam mit Hermine im Badezimmer stand, wo sie sich für die Hochzeit zurecht machten.

"Meine Tante hat es mir geschenkt", antwortete Hermine und betrachtete ihr Kleid kritisch im Spiegel.

Es war von blassgrüner Farbe und schulterfrei. Die breiten Träger liefen am Nacken zusammen und ihr halber Rücken war unbedeckt. Das Kleid saß bis zur Hüfte eng an und fiel von dort locker bis zu den Knien herab.

"Findest du es nicht ein bisschen zu... gewagt?", fragte Hermine zweifelnd.

"Ich finde, es sieht gut aus", sagte Ginny und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihre roten Haare, die daraufhin von einer unsichtbaren Bürste gekämmt wurden.

"Naja, ich meine, ist es nicht zu... _aufreizend_?"

"Ach Quatsch! Es ist genau richtig! Ganz normal! Und selbst wenn... vielleicht gibt es da ein paar Franzosen, für die es sich lohnt 'aufreizend' auszusehen?", sagte Ginny grinsend.

"Ich weiß nicht...", murmelte Hermine und drehte sich vor dem Spiegel.

"Aber ich weiß", sagte Ginny.

"Ich könnte es einfach ein bisschen verlängern und hinten-"  
"Hermine! Rühr das Kleid nicht an, okay? Es ist ganz normal und nicht zu übertrieben oder was auch immer!"

"Na gut, Ginny. Wie du meinst", seufzte Hermine.

Die beiden Mädchen kümmerten sich weiter um ihre Haare. Hermine glättete sie und steckte sie ähnlich wie beim Weihnachtsball in der vierten Klasse hoch, nur ein paar vereinzelte Strähnen ließ sie locker hinunterhängen.

Ginny trug ein zartrotes Kleid, welches ihr ebenfalls bis zu den Knien reichte. Es wurde nur von zwei dünnen Trägern gehalten und passte hervorragend zu ihr. Hermine konnte sich Rons Miene bei diesem Anblick bereits lebhaft vorstellen.

"Bist du fertig?", fragte Ginny.

"Ja, wir können los." Sie verließen das Badezimmer und wandten sich zu Treppe als Ginny plötzlich stoppte. Sie fuhr mit einer Hand über ihr Haar und rief erschrocken: "Ah, verdammt, ich muss nochmal zurück! Meine Frisur fällt gleich zusammen!", sie machte hastig auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief zurück.  
"Beeil dich!", rief Hermine ihr mit einem Blick auf die Uhr nach. Es war bereit 16.35 Uhr und in zehn Minuten wollten sie disapparieren.

Hermine ging langsam die Treppe hinab. Sie wollte es nicht riskieren, auf ihren hohen, dünnen Absätzen den Halt zu verlieren, hinzufallen und die Treppe auf ihrem Hintern hinunterzupoltern. Sie wusste, dass dies eine unbegründete Sorge war, denn die Absätze waren weder übertrieben hoch, noch übertrieben dünn, doch sie trug eben meistens anderes Schuhwerk.

Als Hermine vor der Küchentür ankam, konnte sie nicht umhin kurz zu zögern. Weder Harry noch Ron hatte sie je so bekleidet gesehen, doch ihre Hauptsorge war Draco. Vor dessen Kommentaren fürchtete sie sich jetzt schon, denn diesmal fiel es ihr schwer, an ihre eigenen Vorsätze zu glauben: ihn reden lassen und einfach nicht daraufeingehen.

Hermine straffe die Schultern, hob den Kopf und öffnete die Tür.

Ron und Harry saßen am Tisch. Sie trugen beide weiße Hemden und hatten ihre Jackets über die Stuhllehnen gehängt, schließlich wurde auch das Haus der Blacks nicht von der strahlenden Sommersonne verschont.

Ron kaute gelangweilt an einem Apfel, bis Hermine in sein Blickfeld kam. Harry konnte noch verhindern, dass ihm sein Unterkiefer runterklappte, doch Ron starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.

Hermine versuchte sich so normal wie möglich zu benehmen und ging auf einen Stuhl zu.

"Hermine... du siehst... gut aus", murmelte Ron verlegen.

Hermine bemühte sich mit Erfolg nicht all zu rot anzulaufen, doch ein flüchtiges Grinsen konnte sie nicht unterdrücken. Vielleicht gab es ja wirklich einen netten Franzosen, der das selbe dachte?

"Gentleman durch und durch, nicht wahr Ronnie? Deine Gabe Komplimente zu verteilen ist wirklich beeindruckend", sagte Draco. Er lehnte mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an der Wand.

Sein Jacket hatte er nicht ausgezogen. Es war schwarz, wie fast seine gesamte Kleidung, nur vereinzelte Details waren silber, und aus, wie es Hermine schien, teurem Stoff.

"Immerhin kann _er_ welche machen", sagte Harry. "Im Gegensatz zu dir, Drakie."

"Oho! Was willst du damit sagen? "  
"Ich denke, das weißt du ganz genau."

"Du meinst, er hat mir vorraus, in einer schäbigen Küche 'Du... siehst... gut aus' zu stammeln?"  
Er wandte sich an Hermine. "Wo ist die kleine Weasley überhaupt?"

"Sie kommt gleich", antwortete Hermine, "sie muss nur noch ihre Ha-"

Im selben Moment riss Ginny die Küchentür geräuschvoll auf und stürzte hinein.

"'Tschuldigung! Ich hoffe wir kommen nicht zu spät! Am Ende verpassen wir den Portschlüssel noch! Kommt ihr?"

Hermines Blick fiel zu erst auf Harry, der sich scheinbar beherrschen musste, nicht über Ginny herzufallen und sie für den ganzen Abend nicht mehr freizugeben.

Rons Gesichtsausdruck vermittelte etwas vollkommen anderes. Er öffnete den Mund, holte Luft -

"Ron, jetzt nicht! Komm einfach!", rief Ginny und zerrte ihren Bruder Richtung Tür.

Sie verließen schleunigst das Haus und apparierten zum Fuchsbau.

_**A/N: **Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass man Horkrux nicht mit _c_ sondern mit _k_ schreibt... uppsi_


	12. Die Hochzeit

_**A/N: **Über 50 Reviews! WOW! **Danke**! -rumhüpf- Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich so viel Rückmeldung bekomme! Hoffe, ich kann die Erwartungen an dieses Kap einigermaßen erfüllen. Viel Spaß ;)_

**Kapitel 12**

**Die Hochzeit**

"Harry!", kreischte Mrs. Weasley und zog den Schwarhaarigen in eine luftraubende Umarmung.

"Hermine! Ron! Ginny, Schätzchen!", das selbe mussten auch sie über sich ergehen lassen.

"Wie geht es euch? Ist alles in Ordnung? Ich habe -", erst jetzt war ihr Blick auf Draco gefallen, der mit den Augen den Wohnraum des Fuchsbaus erkundete und sich scheinbar angestrengt bemühte, keine Miene zu verziehen.

Mrs. Weasleys Blick verfinsterte sich, das Lächeln verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht, als hätte sie eine Maske abgenommen. "Was tut dieser... diese _Person_ in meinem Haus?" Sie deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab drohend auf Draco, der anscheinend nicht wusste, ob dies ein Grund zur Besorgnis oder zur Berlustigung war.

Hermine trat vor. Sie hatte sich die naheliegenste Ausrede einfallen lassen und sagte nun mit fester Stimme: "Er ist unser neuer Spion. Es war immer so vorgesehen, falls Snape sterben sollte... oder... oder falls passieren sollte, was passiert ist. Es ist kein Grund zu Aufregung, Mrs. Weasley. Er liefert uns wichtige Informationen."  
"Warum weiß ich davon nichts?", fragte Mrs. Weasley misstrauisch.

"Er ist Spion! Es ist sehr risikoreich. Snape durfte nicht erfahren, dass Draco seine Rolle übernehmen würde, verstehen Sie? Umso weniger Leute es wissen, umso besser."

Mrs. Weasley sah Hermine stirnrunzelnd an und drehte sich dann zu Harry. "Harry, mein Lieber. Was ist das hier für ein Spiel? Dieser Malfoyjunge wollte doch letztes Jahr den Cruciatus-Fluch auf dich hetzten! Er war verantwortlich für all-"  
"Hören Sie, Mrs. Weasley. Ich weiß, es ist schwer zu glauben. Aber es stimmt", sagte Harry beruhigend. "Er hat Ron vor ein paar Wochen das Leben gerettet!" Harry berichtete schnell von dem Vorfall in der Nokturngasse. Diese Tatsache und der Zeitdruck schienen Mrs. Weasley fürs erste zufrieden zu stellen.

"Also gut. Aber jetzt Marsch in den Garten. Wir kommen sonst noch zu spät."

Draußen im Garten standen Fred, George und Mr. Wesley bereits um eine rostige Gießkanne versammelt.

"Gut. Allemann an die Gieß- FRED!"  
Kaum hatte Fred Draco entdeckt, war er hervorgesprungen und hatte den blonden Jungen am Kragen gepackt. Er versuchte nun, ihn zu Boden zu kämpfen und beschimpfte ihn währenddessen mit allen erdenklichen Schimpfwörtern. George war dazugehastet und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab genau auf Dracos Kopf. Mr. Wesley hatte ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab gezückt.

Draco hatte sich nach einem Schrei des Entsetzten schnell wieder gefasst und versuchte vergeblich sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Doch George zwang ihn nun mit dem Zauberstab auf den Boden.

"Fred! George! Hört auf!", rief Mrs. Weasley. "SOFORT!"

Die Zwillinge hielten keuchend inne.

"Mum!", rief Fred. "Wie kommt dieser Drechskerl hierher?"  
"Wir bringen ihn gleich hier um", knurrte George und rieb sich die Hände.

"Seid still und kommt her! Ich erkläre es euch gleich, aber wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, kommen wir zu spät! Also los jetzt!"

Fred und George machten keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen.

"Kommt schon, Mum hat Recht", sagte Ginny ungeduldig.

"Was soll das? Seid ihr verrückt geworden?", fragte Fred wütend und ließ Draco aus den Augen um Ginny anzustarren. "Das hier ist die verdammte Malfoyratte mit einem Dunklen Mal auf dem Arm!"

"Ihr sollt jetzt hierher kommen und ihn loslassen!", rief Mrs. Weasley ungeduldig.

"Wie ihr wollt", sagte George und stand auf. "Aber glaubt ja nicht, dass wir euch verzeihen, wenn er eine Horde Todesser einlädt!" Er und Fred griffen mit mordlustigen Blicken zur Gießkanne. Irgendwie schafften auch Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Hermine und Draco noch einen Finger auf das rostige Metall zu legen.

Sie mussten nicht lange warten, bis der Portschlüssel sie alle in einen höchst unangenehmen Zustand versetzte. Hermine spürte das Ziehen hinter ihrem Nabel, ehe sie plötzlich auf dem Boden aufkam. Der Aufprall war so heftig, dass sie auf ihren Absätzen den Halt verlor. Sie schwenkte wild mit den Armen umher und hielt sich gerade so an jemandem fest, um den Sturz zu vermeiden.

Dieser jemand war Draco. Hermine hatte seinen Unterarm gepackt und hielt sich eine Weile fest um ihr Gleichgewicht wiederzugewinnen.

Als sie das Gefühl hatte, gerade stehen zu können, ließ sie Dracos Arm hastig los und murmelte kleinlaut: "Verdammte Schuhe..."

Hermine vermied es, ihn anzusehen und blickte sich stattdessen um.

Sie waren auf einer fußballfeldgroßen, grünen Wiese gelandet, die wie es schien in Mitten eines großen Waldes lag. Zur linken befand sich eine kleine, hübsche Villa zu der ein schmaler Sandweg führte. Der Weg war von unzähliegen, duftetenden, weißen Blumen gesäumt und verband die Villa mit der Wiese.

Auf der anderen Seite standen viele runde, weiße Tische, an denen etwa je ein Dutzend Personen Platz hatte. In einiger Entfernung von Hermine und den anderen befand sich eine buntgemischte Menge Hexen und Zauberer. Festumhänge und Kleider in allen möglichen Farben funkelten im Licht der Sonne, während sich ihre Träger angeregt auf englisch und französisch unterhielten. Über all dem segelten hunderte durftende Blüten gemächlich durch die Luft. Sie schienen den Raum über der Wiese nie zu verlassen und zogen kreuz und quer ihre Kreise über der lebhaften Schar.

Hermine bekam kaum mit, wie Mrs. Weasley die Zwillinge und ihren Mann von Dracos Spionleben überzeugen wollte, denn sie war wie gefesselt von dem Anblick.

"Bonjour!", rief plötzlich jemand hinter ihnen. Eine schlanke Frau mit glänzenden, langen Haaren und hübschem Gesicht kam auf sie zu geglitten. Hermine ging richtigerweise davon aus, dass es sich um Fleurs Mutter handelte.

"Bonjour, mesdames, messieurs. Ah, Verzei'ung. Willkommen! Ich freue mich sär, sie zu se'en."

"Ah, Mrs. Delacour", sagte Mrs. Weasley und begrüßte die Halbveela.

"Allez-y!", sie geleitete die Weasleys, Harry, Hermine und Draco hinüber zu der Menschenmenge.

"Es sind nun fast alle 'ier", Mrs. Delacour verschwand wieder. Statt ihrer sprach nun eine junge Hexe mit einem Tablett in der linken Hand zu ihnen.

"Vous voulez un verre à champagne?", fragte sie und bot ihnen Sekt an.

Hermine versuchte etwas von dem Französisch, das um sie herum gesprochen wurde, zu verstehen. Doch meist schnappte sie nur einzelne Gesprächsfetzen oder Wörter auf.

"... elle a parlé de la grève..."

"... aller à la Côte d'Azur?"

"...oui, oui, ça va bien! Merci! Et vous?"

"Molly! Schön dich zu sehen!"

Hermine drehte sich um und erblickte Lupin, der Tonks Hand in seiner hielt.

Sie kamen lächelnd herüber und begrüßten Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, die anschließend die nächsten fünf Minuten damit verbrachten, sie von Dracos guter Besinnung zu überzeugen.

"Es ist einfach herrlich hier", seufzte Tonks, als sie zu Hermine und den anderen kam. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte auch drei Tage hier bleiben!"  
"Wo wohnen wir denn?", fragte Ginny. "In der Villa?"

"Ja, so ist es besprochen."  
"Ihr habt wirklich Gl- OH! Es geht los!", rief Tonks plötzlich und deutete in Richtung Villa.

Vor den Blumen stand eine Art Bühne, auf der sich ein schlanker, großgewachsener Mann mit Mrs. Delacour unterhielt. Er war in eine elegante dunkelrote Robe gehüllt, die bis auf den Boden fiel und mit goldenen Ornamenten verziert war.  
Die Hexen und Zauberer versammelten sich auf dem Rasen davor und verstummte allmählich, als der Mann die Stimme erhob und Fleurs Mutter die Bühne verließ.

"Ich heiße Sie im Namen des Brautpaares und der Gastgeber herzlich willkommen! Wir sind heute hier zusammengekommen, aus einem einzigen Grund! Nämlich..."  
"Warum spricht er englisch?", fragte Harry. "Sind hier nicht viel mehr Franzosen?"  
"Ich denke er spricht französisch, er muss irgendeinen Zauber benutzt haben, damit wir ihn auch verstehen", flüsterte Hermine.

"...für diese beiden jungen Menschen, die sich in Zeiten des Krieges gefunden und lieben gelernt haben", als der Mann geendet hatte, trat er zur Seite.

Bill und Fleur betraten von hinten die Bühne.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge.

"Sie sieht traumhaft aus!", hauchte Tonks hinter Hermine. Hermine gab ihr vollkommen Recht.

Obwohl Fleur als Eneklin einer Veela immer außergewöhnlich hübsch aussah, schien sie heute regelrecht vor Schönheit zu strahlen. Sie trug ihr Haar offen und doch schien es, als hätte jemand jede einzelne Strähne an den richtigen Platz gelegt. Sanft fiel es ihr über die Schultern und rahmte ihr feines Gesicht ein. Sie trug kein Make-up, denn das hätte ihre natürliche Schönheit wohl überdeckt. Sie lächelte glücklich, als sie mit Bill weiter nach vorne schritt.

Ihr blütenweißes Kleid schien zu leuchten. Hermine konnte nicht sagen, ob es die Strahlen der Sonne waren, die den Stoff so sehr glänzen ließ oder ob ein Zauber dies bewirkte. Das Kleid schien sich Fleurs Figur perfekt anzupassen. Es ließ die Schultern frei, über die nur ein seidenes, durchsichtiges Tuch gelegt worden war und fiel bis auf den Boden, wo es in einer langen Schleppe endete.

Bill war dunkel gekleidet und hatte seine leuchtend roten Haare wie immer nach hinten gebunden. Hermine konnte von ihrem Platz erkennen, dass er heute auf seinen Giftzahn-Ohrring verzichtet hatte. Er lächelte überglücklich und auch die Spuren, die sein Gesicht nach Fenrir Greybacks Angriff davon getragen hatte, konnten sein Glück nicht verringern.

Der rotgekleidete Mann stellte sich nun vor das Paar und sprach zu ihnen.

Nach einigen Minuten machte er eine Pause und ergriff Fleurs zierliche Hand und legte sie sanft in die große Hand Bills. "Nun ist mein Teil vorüber. Lasst die Magie und die Liebe sie zu Mann und Frau erklären!", er trat zurück.

Es war vollkommen still. Alle sahen gebannt auf das junge Paar, um dessen Hände sich nun langsam ein goldenes Licht bildete. Es wuchs immer mehr an, strahlte immer stärker, bis man die Händer nicht mehr erkennen konnte.

Fleur und Bill traten näher zu einander, lehnten sich vor und küssten sich.

Als sie ihre Lippen voneinander trennten, schwoll das goldene Licht noch mehr an - bis es plötzlich verschwand. Bill und Fleur hoben ihre Hände. Jeder trug einen funkelnden silbernen Ring am Finger.

Die Menge begann zu jubeln.

Bill nahm seine Frau in den Arm und küsste sie überschwengelich, als Mrs. Weasley und Mrs. Delacour gefolgt von ihren Männern auf die Bühne stürzten und das frischgebackene Ehepaar in ihre Arme schlossen. Scheinbar hatte Mrs. Weasley ihre Abneigung gegen Fleur endgültig ablegt, als sie die junge Frau lächelnd herzte.

Die Menge strömte nun auf die Bühne, gratulierte und brachten Bill und Fleuer Geschenke. Als alle Glückwünsche ausgesprochen, und Umarmungen vollführt waren, begab sich die Gesellschaft zu den Tischen.

Nach und nach fanden schließlich alle einen Platz und Mrs. Delacour gab ein Zeichen, woraufhin zu jedem Tisch je eine Kellnerin eilte und von einem großen Tablett aus Suppen verteilte.

Harry, Ron, Hermine, die Zwillinge und Draco hatten sich an einem der runden Tische niedergelassen und löffelten mit Appetit ihre Suppe.

Sie schmeckte ausgesprochen köstlich und Hermine fühlte sich schon hinterher halb satt. Doch das war erst der Anfang gewesen. Unter strahlend blauem Himmel und mit ausgelassener Stimmung verspeiste die Gesellschaft Salate, einen Hauptgang, der aus allen erdenklichen Fleisch-, Fisch- und Gemüsesorten zu bestehen schien, und letztendlich eine Nachspeise.

Hermine war zwar an die Festessen von Hogwarts gewöhnt, doch so satt hatte sie sich lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und lauschte träge dem Stimmengewirr und dem Klirren der Gläser.

Es tat gut, aus dem Grimmauldplatz raus zu kommen und wieder unter Menschen zu sein. Am Tisch neben ihnen saßen Charlie, Lupin und Tonks mit anderen Mitgliedern des Ordens und einige Tische weiter saßen Bill und Fleur mit ihren Eltern.

Sie saßen eine Zeit lang da, unterhielten sich über dies und jenes. Harry sprach zwischendurch mit Lupin über ihren Besuch in Godric's Hollow und Aberforth Dumbledore.

Hermine bemerkte glücklich, dass Lupin fast die ganze Zeit über Tonks Hand hielt. Ihm schien es zur Zeit richtig gut zu gehen und gleiches galt für Tonks. Hermine fiel keine Person auf der Welt ein, der sie es mehr gegönnt hätte, glücklich mit einer Frau wie Tonks zu sein, als Lupin.

Irgendwann apparierte eine Gruppe französischer Zauberer. Sie waren offensichtlich für die Musik zuständig, denn sie bauten auf der Bühne magische Instrumente auf. Schon bald erklangen einige Testtöne und kurz darauf begannen sie zu spielen.

Die Feier schien perfekt.

Schließlich wurde es Zeit für den ersten Tanz des Paares.

Bill und Fleur und mit ihnen alle anderen erhoben sich. Die Gäste stellten sich an den Rand der Tanzfläche, während Bill und Fleur in der Mitte ihren ersten Tanz begannen. Fleurs Bewegungen waren voller Anmut und Eleganz und sie lächelte glücklich. Auch Bills Lächeln hätte größer nicht sein können, als er mit Fleur über den Rasen glitt. Sie tanzten und tanzten und schienen ihre Umgebung kaum mehr wahrzunehmen. Bald schon gesellten sich weitere Paare zu ihnen.

Harry bot Ginny seine Hand an und diese ergriff sie grinsend und ließ sich von ihm auf die Tanzfläche begleiten.

Draco, Fred und George gingen davon und kurz darauf konnte Hermine alle drei mit französischer Begleitung auf dem Rasen entdecken. Fred und Georges Partnerinnen schienen nicht viel von ihrer wilden Art zu tanzen zu halten und so besannen sich die Zwillinge schnell auf die herkömmliche Weise.

Draco schien eben so viele Tanzstunden wie Benimmunterricht gehabt zu haben, dachte Hermine. Er bewegte sich wie Fleur elegant und schien jeden Schritt perfekt zu beherrschen, ohne nachdenken zu müssen. Mit seinem glänzenden, hellen Haar, fand Hermine, hätte man ihn fast für eine Art männliche Veela halten können.

"Ehem", Ron räusperte sich hinter ihr. "Willst du auch... tanzen?", fragte er und lief leicht rötlich an.

Hermine nickte lächelnd und ergriff Rons Hand.

Sie wusste, dass Ron kein sehr begeisterter noch besonders talentierter Tänzer war und letzteres dachte sie auch über sich. Doch Hermine hatte sehr viel Spaß am Tanzen, es war schon am Weihnachtsball mit Viktor so gewesen.

Sie tanzte eine Weile mit Ron, doch der führte sie schon bald wieder zurück zu ihrem Tisch.

Sie saßen schweigend da, sahen den Paaren beim Tanzen zu und nippten gelegentlich an ihren Drinks, die ihnen gebracht wurden waren.

"Ich kann es wirklich kaum glauben", murmelte Ron. "Bill ist jetzt verheiratet. Als nächstes Charlie! Und dann... meinst du Fred und George werden jemals heiraten?"

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher", sagte Hermine und fand den Gedanken irgendwie amüsant. "Hatten sie überhaupt jemals eine Freundin?"  
Ron zuckte unwissend mit den Schultern.

"Sie müssten wohl ein Zwillingspaar treffen..."  
"Wahrscheinlich."  
Plötzlich hörten sie einen Ruf und es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis Hermine verstand, dass _sie_ von jemandem gerufen wurde.

"HERMINE!" Sie drehte sich um und suchte die Tanzfläche nach der brüllenden Person ab. Sie entdeckte einen der Zwillinge, der ihr zuwinkte.

Irritiert stand sie auf und bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Menge.

"Was ist los?", fragte sie den Rotschopf.

"Willst du tanzen?", wollte dieser wissen. Hermine hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. "Ich bin sicher, du bist nicht so langweilig, wie diese Französinen", erklärte der Zwilling zwinkernd und streckte seine Hand aus.

Hermine ergriff sie, ohne groß nachzudenken.

Schon im nächsten Moment wurde sie herumgewirbelt und hätte beinahe den Halt verloren.

"George!", kreischte sie und versuchte verzweifelt, nicht zu stolpern.

"Ich bin Fred!", rief dieser. "Hermine, bleib ganz locker!"

Sie versuchte seinem Rat zu folgen und entspannte sich, während er sie eine Drehung machen ließ und sie hierhin und dahin schleuderte. Doch eigentlich, bemerkte Hermine, war es lustig.

Die anderen Paare hatten bereits Sicherheitsabstand eingenommen, doch Fred schien das nicht zu stören. Hermine, die noch nie so wild und schnell getanzt hatte, kam sich langsam immer weniger lächerlich vor und konnte bald ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen.

Sie tanzten einige Stücke durch, doch dann wollte Hermine sich erschöpft setzten und zog Fred mit zu ihrem Tisch. Harry, Ron, Ginny und George saßen dort und lachten. Hermine und Fred traten der munteren Runde bei.

Die Zeit schien wie im Fluge zu vergehen. Sie lachten mit den Zwillingen soviel, wie schon lange nicht mehr, vergaßen ihre Sorgen und mussten sich keine Kommentare von Draco anhören.

Draco schien des Tanzens nie müde zu werden und, so kam es Hermine vor, mittlerweile mit jeder Französin getanzt zu haben, die anwesend war.

Hermine entging auch nicht, dass Harry und Ginny sich immerwieder bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu warfen und sie wünschte sich für die beiden sehnlichst, dass Harry zurücknahm, was er ihr in Hogwarts gesagt hatte. Voldemort wusste schließlich auch von ihr und Ron, warum sollte Ginny dann in Gefahr größerer sein?

"Möschten Sie etwas su Essen?", ihre Kellnerin war aufgetaucht und bot ihnen Salate, Baguette, Dips und andere Kleinigkeiten an, die sie dankend annahmen.

Im Laufe des Abends tanzten Ginny und Harry noch einige Male zusammen und Hermine ließ sich auch von George nocheinmal bitten.

Irgendwann begann es etwas zu dämmern und die segelnden Blüten verschwanden. Statt ihrer tauchten unzählige gelbe Laternen auf, die in der Luft schwebten und sich dabei nur träge bewegten. Die Temperatur blieb zu Hermines Erleichterung angenehm war.

"Ich denke, wir sollten Bill mal einen Besuch abstatten, so unter Brüdern. Was meint ihr?", fragte George.

"Auf jeden Fall!", rief Fred und sprang auf. "Kommst du, Ron?"

Ihr jüngerer Bruder folgte ihnen, als sie an den anderen Tischen vorbei gingen.

"Ohhh", rief Ginny. "Ich liebe diesen Song! Hermine, macht es dir etwas aus, wenn wir dich kurz allein lassen?", fragte sie und zog Harry hoch.

"Nein, kein Problem", erwiderte Hermine und sah zu, wie Ginny Harry auf den Tanzrasen zerrte.

Sie sah den beiden eine Weile nach und griff dann nach ihrem Glas, als ein Schatten auf den Tisch fiel.

Hermine hob den Kopf und sah Draco vor sich stehen. Er machte überhaupt nicht den Eindruck, als hätte er die meiste Zeit der letzten Stunden auf der Tanzfläche verbracht, dachte Hermine. Aber wer weiß, was er wirklich getrieben hatte. Mit Sicherheit gefielen ihm diese Französinnen...

"Was gibt's?", fragte sie.

"Ich...", sagte er und ließ sie dabei nicht aus den Augen, "darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?" Er streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen.

Überrascht riss Hermine die Augen auf. Ihr Herz setzte für einen Moment lang aus. Sie starrte auf seine Hand und sah ihm dann in die Augen, während sie erwiderte: "Haben die Französinnen etwa keine Lust mehr?"

"Wusstest du nicht", sagte er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, "dass man sich das Beste für den Schluss aufhebt?"

Hermine hielt den Atem an. Was war aufeinmal los? Draco Malfoy forderte sie zum Tanzen auf? Er hielt sie für besser, als all diese hübschen Französinnen, von denen manche Veelablut hatten? War das irgendein Trick?  
Hermine blickte wieder auf seine Hand, die er immernoch ausgestreckt hielt. Was sollte schon passieren?

Sie schluckte, ergriff seine Hand und stand auf.

Ein schwaches Lächeln bildete sich kurz auf Dracos Lippen, ehe er sie an den Tischen entlang führte, um Platz auf der Tanzfläche zu finden.

Hermine wusste nicht, was und ob sie etwas sagen sollte, doch dies nahm er ihr in dem Augenblick ab.

"Weißt du," sagte er, "bis vor ein paar Wochen hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass ich je mit einem sch-"

"Ich wusste es!", Hermine schnitt ihm wütend das Wort ab. "Immer dann, wenn ich denke, du hörst auf mich Schlammblut zu nennen, tust du es doch! Wann ist endlich Schluss damit?", sie funkelte ihn zornig an und machte keine Anstalten weiterzugehen.

"Ich wollte dich nicht Schlammblut nennen", sagte Draco ernst.

"Ach nein? Wie denn sonst?"  
"Es gibt 'ne Menge Wörter, die mit 'sch' anfangen. Ich hätte dich auch scheußlich nennen können", antwortete der Blonde. "Oder schwabbelig, schwach, schäbig, scharf, scheu, scheinheilig, schimmlig oder", er machte eine Pause und fixierte ihre haselnussbraunen Augen, "oder schön."

Hermine hielt die Luft an, als das letzte Wort seine Lippen verließ.

Schön?

Er wollte sagen, dass - In Gedanken schüttelte sie den Kopf. Was war das nun wieder für ein Trick! Was sollte dieses ganze Spiel?

"Ich wollte eigentlich sagen", begann Draco erneut und beobachtete dabei jede kleinste Regung in ihrem Gesicht, "dass ich bis vor ein paar Wochen nicht gedacht hätte, dass ich je mit einem schönen Mädchen wie dir tanzen könnte. Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass ich nocheinmal so ein Glück habe."

In Hermines Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken wild durcheinander. Wollte er sie reinlegen? Wollte er ihr später ins Gesicht lachen und rufen, wie dumm sie doch war? Das konnte er sich abschminken! Aber was für einen Sinn hätte dieses Vorhaben?

Und wenn er die Wahrheit sagte? Es würde so gut tun, zu wissen, dass jemand in ihr mehr als die Musterschülerin sah, ein Mädchen... eine junge Frau... und wenn es Draco Malfoy war.

Hermine erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie ihr Herz Purzelbäume geschlagen hatte, als Viktor sie zum Ball eingeladen hatte. Ebenso, wie furchtbar enttäuscht, wütend und traurig zu gleich sie gewesen war, als Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum mit aufgerissenen Augen gesagt hatte: "_Hermine - du bist tatsächlich ein Mädchen!"_

Selbst Harry war nach Chos Absage nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen, sie zu fragen...

Doch all das war schnell vergessen gewesen, als sie mit Viktor vor den Augen der ganzen Schule getanzt hatte. Nun, da sie darüber nachdachte, schien sogar Draco damals sprachlos gewesen zu sein. War es, weil ausgerechnet sie mit Viktor getanzt hatte? Oder weil sie... hübsch ausgesehen hatte? Hermine wusste, dass sie Überraschungen mit ihrem Auftreten geerntet hatte. Lavender und Parvati hatten es ihr im Schlafsaal mindestens drei Dutzend Mal versichert...

"Alles in Ordnung?" Dracos Stimme durchbrach ihre Gedanken.

Sie nickte hastig und sie setzten ihren Weg fort, bis sie auf einem freien Stück Wiese angekommen waren.

Die Musik spielte ruhig und langsam, nicht wie vorhin, als sie mit Fred getanzt hatte.

Hermine ließ Draco näher kommen und spürte wie er seine rechte Hand sanft auf ihren Rücken legte. Sie legte ihrerseits ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und sah ihn dann an. Dabei fragte sie sich, ob es nicht besser wäre, über seine Schulter hinwegzusehen, aber seltsamerweise ging das nicht. Ihr Blick ruhte auf seinen grauen Augen und ließ sich nicht abwenden.

Er setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und Hermine wurde plötzlich von einer kleinen Welle Panik erfasst. Er war ein excellenter Tänzer - aber sie? Was, wenn sie ihm auf die Füße trat? Seine Kommentare müsste sie sich höchstwahrscheinlich noch bis zum Ende des Jahres anhören!

Doch nicht passierte.

Sie ließ sich einfach vom langsamen Rhythmus der Musik führen, spürte wie sie sich entspannte und genoss es. Ihr Blick wich nicht von seinen grauen Augen, die diesmal weder Hohn noch Überheblichkeit ausstrahlten... doch was es war, konnte Hermine nicht sagen. Es tat so gut, einfach an nichts denken zu müssen, sondern sich nur in den ruhigen Klängen treiben zu lassen... Ein angenehm leichtes Gefühl erfasste Hermine, während sie Minute für Minute mit Draco über den Rasen glitt.

Als die Musik endete, konnte Hermine nicht umhin, es zu bedauern. Sie hätte gern noch weiter getanzt. Doch Draco führte sie zurück zu ihrem Tisch, wo sie sich schweigend niederließen.

Hermine bemühte sich sehr, ruhig zu wirken, doch in ihrem Innern tobte es. Ihr Herz schien schneller zu klopfen, als je zuvor. Das war natürlich nur die Anstrengung, da war Hermine sich sicher! Schließlich hatte es ja auch so schnell geklopft... nachdem sie mit Fred getanzt hatte... Hermine wusste, dass dies nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Es war nicht die Anstrenung, die etwas in ihr verrückt spielen ließ. War es etwa Draco? Sie schalt sich selbst, nicht albern zu sein...

Hermine beobachtete Harry und Ginny, die sich fast unbemerkt davon schlichen und zwischen den Bäumen verschwanden. Ihr Blick schweifte weiter über die Menge und blieb an Bill und Fleur hängen. So eine magische Hochzeit war wirklich traumhaft, dachte sie. Nur durch wahre Liebe konnte sie vollzogen werden. Hermine stockte und drehte sich zu Draco.

"Gibt es zwischen Reinblütern nicht arrangierte Ehen?", fragte sie stirnrunzelnd.

"Gut aufgepasst", antwortete Draco abwesend.

"Aber wie kann das funktionieren? Ich meine, wenn die beiden sich nicht... lieben, wie können sie dann verheiratet werden?"

Draco wandte sich ihr zu. "Es gibt noch eine andere Zeremonie. Bei der tragen der Vater des Bräutigams und die Mutter der Braut die Hauptrollen, sie verheiraten ihre Kinder."

"Und die Kinder-"  
"können nichts dagegen tun."

_**A/N: **Das war doch mal ein großer Schritt auf Dracos Seite, aber ob es auch so weitergeht... -heehee-_

_Ich hoffe das bisschen Fanzösisch da oben, ist kein totaler Murks geworden._


	13. Wiedersehen

_**A/N: **Hallöchen! Hatte diese Woche viel um die Ohren (merkt man dem Kap auch an, find ich... ist nicht so doll geworden), hat deshalb diesmal etwas länger gedauert. Ich hoffe, dass ich in den Ferien (-heute letzten Schultag hatte-) viel zum Schreiben komme._

**Kapitel 13**

**Wiedersehen**

Irgendwann, lange nach Mitternacht, waren auch die letzten Gäste disappariert und Hermine, die Weasleys, die Delacours, Harry und Draco hatten sich in die Villa begeben.

Hermine konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern, wie sie todmüde mit Ginny in ihr Zimmer gestolpert und ins Bett gefallen war. Hermine war fast sofort eingeschlafen und wusste am folgenden Tag nichts mehr von ihrem Traum. Hätte sie es gewusst, hätte ihr das sehr zu denken gegeben. Sie hatte von einem Paar geträumt, das Minute um Minute, Stunde um Stunde über den Rasen geglitten war. Über ihnen der klare, mit funkelnden Sternen übersäte Himmel und um sie herum tanzende, gesichtslose Gestalten. Und immer wieder von grauen Augen. Wäre Ginny aufgewacht, hätte sie Hermine mit einem stillen Lächeln auf den Lippen vorgefunden. Doch davon wusste Hermine nichts.

Die beiden Mädchen waren erst gegen Mittag aufgewacht und dann schlaftrunken durch die Villa getorkelt bis sie letztendlich gefunden hatten, was sie suchten: ein Badezimmer. Um einiges munterer waren sie anschließend zum Essraum gegangen, wo der halbe Tisch mit müde drein blickenden Gestalten besetzt war. Die andere Hälfte schlief noch immer selig in den wunderbar weichen Betten.

Viel war an diesem Tag nicht passiert. Man hatte sich ausgiebig die zahlreichen Geschenke Bills und Fleurs angesehen, gegessen, geredet. Alles in allem hatte man es ruhig angehen lassen.

Zwischendurch hatte Hermine immer wieder verstohlene Blicke Richtung Draco geworfen, der diese allerdings nicht zu bemerkten schien. Ihr Bild von ihm war seit dem vergangenen Abend vollkommen auf den Kopf gestellt und nun wusste sie nicht recht, wie sie mit ihm umgehen sollte. Fast wäre sie zu ihm gegangen um ihn zu fragen, ob er ihr sein Verhalten erklären könne. Doch diesen Gedanken hatte Hermine sich schleunigst aus dem Kopf geschlagen. Anscheinend war für Draco alles in bester Ordnung und keineswegs außergewöhnlich.

Hermine überwandt ihre Verwirrung relativ schnell und dachte nicht weiter über ihren Tanz und seine Worte, die sie so sehr erwärmt hatten, nach.

- - -

Am zweiten Morgen erwachte Hermine früh. Viel zu früh, das wusste sie, denn es war noch nicht hell draußen und alle anderen schliefen vermutlich noch. Leise, um Ginny nicht aufzuwecken, tastete sie nach ihrem Wecker und versuchte im Dunkeln die Uhrzeit zu entziffern. _5:37_.

Sie ließ ihren Kopf wieder auf das Kissen sinken, schloss die Augen und versuchte einzuschlafen.

Vergeblich. Sie drehte sich, legte sich auf die Seite und versuchte, an nichts zu denken. Doch der Schlaf kam einfach nicht.

Nach einer halben Stunde stand Hermine leise auf, warf sich ihren Umhang über, zog sich Schuhe an und schlich so leise wie möglich aus dem Zimmer.

Mittlerweile kannte sie den Weg nach draußen. Gemächlich schlenderte sie durch die Flure, bis sie in der Eingangshalle ankam und vorsichtig die große Holztür öffnete. Sie schlüpfte nach draußen, schloss die Tür und atmete tief durch. Hier draußen war es angenehm, kein Lüftchen regte sich. Noch war der Mond am Himmel zu sehen und einige wenige Sterne zierten den Himmel.

Hermine spazierte den Weg entlang, vorbei an all den Blumen, auf die Wiese bis sie an den Bäumen ankam. Sie stieg über eine große Wurzel hinweg und fand bald einen schmalen Pfad, dem sie folgte.

Sie hatte keine Angst, sich zu verlaufen. Der Wald war nicht besonders dicht, sie konnte selbst von hier noch die Wiese erkennen. Und solange sie auf dem Pfad blieb, konnte nichts passieren.

Nach einigen Minuten kam Hermine an einem umgestürzten Baum an, auf dem sie sich niederließ. Sie ließ ihren Blick umher schweifen. Die Bäume standen nicht besonders dicht, sodass am Boden allerlei andere Pflanzen, wie kleinere Sträucher, Kräuter und Blumen, Platz hatten und Licht bekamen. Es dämmerte bereits. Hermine hob ihren Kopf und blickte gen Himmel, an dem sie noch immer den matt leuchtenden Mond erkennen konnte.

Hermine saß da und ließ ihre Gedanken treiben. Sie genoss die Stille, den Duft des Waldes und entspannte sich. Hermine dachte an Hogwarts und den Verbotenen Wald, der eine völlig andere Atmosphäre ausstrahlte.

Heute war der 27. August und in wenigen Tagen würde ein neues Schuljahr anbrechen. Hermine hatte in den vergangenen Tagen schon vergeblich auf den Brief aus Hogwarts gewartet und sich fast gefragt, ob Professor McGonagall wusste, dass sie alle nicht kommen würden. Jedenfalls nicht in absehbarer Zeit. Der Gedanke an das Schloss, das nun so lange ihre Heimat gewesen war, stimmte sie traurig. Sie wünschte sich sehnlichst bald zurückzukehren. Vielleicht, um Gryffindors Schwert zu suchen... Hermine dachte an die Gemälde, die Korridore, die Festessen, als plötzlich ein seltsames Gefühl in ihr hochkroch. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl, welches ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Wurde sie beobachtet?

Hermine fasste in die Tasche ihres Umhangs - kein Zauberstab!  
Sie sprang auf und sah sich hastig um.

Nichts. Sie konnte keinen Menschen und kein Tier entdecken. Sie atmete erleichtert aus, doch irgendwie fühlte sie sich noch immer nicht sicher. Sie entschied, es sei das Beste, wieder zurückzugehen. Sie war nicht gerade erpicht darauf, sich einem Bären auf Nahrungssuche gegenüber vorzufinden.

Sich selbst Mut zusprechend, folgte Hermine dem gewundenen Pfad und versuchte, dieses Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, abzuschütteln.

Doch irgendwann konnte sie sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen und warf einen raschen Blick über ihre Schulter nach hinten.

Ihr stockte der Atem.

Für einen Moment blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen, den Blick auf eine große, dunkle Gestalt geheftet. Ein Mann mit schwarzem Umhang, der vielleicht zwei Dutzend Meter von ihr entfernt zwischen den Bäumen stand. Sein Gesicht konnte Hermine nicht erkennen.

Endlich befreite sie sich aus ihrer Starre und rannte einfach los. Sie lief zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, den Blick panisch nach vorne gerichtet. Sie wagte es nicht, zurückzublicken und so wusste sie nicht, ob er ihr folgte.   
Erleichterung machte sich in ihr Breit, als sie den grünen Rasen vor sich zwischen den Bäumen ausmachte.

Nur noch wenige Schritte und schon war sie auf der Wiese. Hermine drehte sich um. Von einem Verfolger war keine Spur zu sehen. Trotzdem rannte sie weiter, bis sie endlich vor der Villa zum Stehen kam. Hastig riss sie die Tür auf, sprang hinein und warf die Tür wieder zu.

Keuchend lehnte Hermine sich an das Holz. Als einige Minuten vergangen waren und niemand kam, machte sie sich erleichtert auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer.

Wer war das gewesen? Etwa ein Todesser? Hier, in Frankreich?

Sie bog gedankenverloren um eine Ecke und stieß vollkommen unerwartet mit jemandem zusammen. Hermine entfuhr ein Schrei des Entsetztes, ehe sie bemerkte, dass es nur Harry war, den sie umgelaufen hatte.

"Hermine!", rief Harry überrascht. "Was machst du hier?"

"Ich war draußen", antwortete Hermine. "Harry, da war jemand!" Sie berichtete hastig von dem Mann im Wald.

Harrys Gesicht nahm einen besorgten Ausdruck an.

"Glaubst du wirklich, es war ein Todesser?", fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe ihn nur kurz gesehen."  
"Wir sollten Mr. und Mrs. Weasley Bescheid sagen", entschied Harry. "Obwohl ich es mir eigentlich nicht vorstellen kann..."

Hermine nickte.

Sie folgte Harry in den Essraum, wo sie glücklicherweise Mrs. Weasley vorfanden, die es morgens wohl nie lange im Bett hielt.

"Harry! Hermine, was ist den mit euch los? Warum schlaft ihr nicht?", fragte sie und sah von ihrer Tasse Kaffee auf.

Hermine erzählte ihr schnell, was soeben vorgefallen war.

"Du meine Güte!", stieß Mrs. Weasley hervor. "Ich... ich gehe sofort zu Arthur. Verlasst bloß das Haus nicht!"

Sie eilte hinaus und kam wenige Minuten später mit einem Mr. Weasley zurück, der seine Augen kaum aufhalten konnte, aber trotzdem sehr besorgt wirkte.

"Was sollen wir tun?", rief Mrs. Weasley. "Stellt euch vor, da sind noch mehr!"  
"Molly, beruhige dich. Ich denke nicht, dass wir mit einem Angriff rechnen müssen! Nicht jeder, der einen schwarzen Umhang trägt, ist ein Todesser!"  
"Wie willst du da so sicher sein?", fragte Mrs. Weasley. "Harry ist hier! Vielleicht sind sie wegen ihm gekommen!"

"Molly, das wäre doch unsinnig. Für die Todesser wäre es viel einfacher, Harry dann zu schnappen, wenn keine zwei Großfamilien bei ihm sind! Denk an die ganzen Delacours hier im Haus!"

"Sollten wir den anderen nicht lieber Bescheid sagen?"

"Nein, das würde nur Panik machen. Wir lassen sie lieber schlafen", entschied Mr. Weasley.  
Die vier setzten sich an den Tisch, tranken Kaffee und versuchten, sich nicht all zu große Sorgen zu machen.

Im Laufe des Morgens trafen auch die anderen ein und erfuhren von Mr. Weasley was geschehen war. Mittlerweile war Hermines Angst verflogen, denn nun war es unwahrscheinlich, dass die Todesser, falls es welche waren, angreifen würden. Schließlich hatten sie ihr genug Zeit gelassen, alle zu warnen.

Nachdem sie gefrühstückt hatten, saßen alle vorübergehenden Bewohner der Villa weiterhin gemeinsam am Tisch und unterhielten sich, bis eine Eule durchs Fenster hineinflog und den Tagespropheten brachte.

Mr. Weasley entrollte die Zeitung und starrte für einige Augenblicke regungslos auf die Titelseite. Dann ließ er die Zeitung sinken und sagte mit belegter Stimme: "Walden McNair und Lucius Malfoy sind aus Askaban verschwunden."

Stille.

Dann wandten sich alle Köpfe Draco zu, der Mr. Weasley ungläubig anstarrte.

Mr. Weasley räusperte sich und las den Artikel laut vor:

"_Flucht aus Askaban_

_Zwei Todesser sind in der Nacht zum Montag aus Askaban entkommen, teilte ein Sprecher des Ministeriums mit. Bei den auf der Flucht befindlichen handelt es sich um Lucius Malfoy und Walden McNair. Beide wurden vor über einem Jahr im Ministerium nach versuchtem Diebstahl und Angriffen auf Schüler festgenommen. Dies ist der dritte Ausbruch innerhalb weniger Jahre und wird, so der Sprecher, vermutlich nicht der letzte sein, solange Du-weißt-schon-wer seine Macht behält. Das Ministerium wiederholt seine dringenden Warnungen an die Zauberergemeinschaft. Melden Sie auffallende Vorkommnisse unverzüglich den Auroren. _Und so weiter und so fort."

Die Gesichter am Tisch spiegelten in etwa das Entsetzten wieder, welches Hermine durchströmte... Lucius Malfoy. Die Blicke der Gesellschaft wanderten nun von Mr. Weasley zurück zu Draco und anschließend zu Hermine.

Hermine nickte nur und kurz darauf begannen die Unterhaltungen, in besorgt leisem Tonfall.

Ron lehnte sich zu Hermine vor und fragte entsetzt: "Bist du sicher? Glaubst du wirklich, es war Malfoy?"  
Hermine nickte erneut. "Jetzt wo ich es mir überlege, bin ich fast sicher."

"Aber wie ist er so schnell hierher gekommen? Woher wusste er, dass wir hier sind?", fragte Harry.

"Vielleicht geht es nicht um uns, sondern um Draco", erwiderte Hermine nachdenklich und sah hinüber zu Draco, der mit starrer Miene in seine Tasse blickte.

"Wie soll er gewusst haben, dass er hier ist?", murmelte Ron und folgte Hermines Blick.

"Von Snape. Er weiß, dass Draco bei uns ist und er muss irgendwie rausgefunden haben, dass wir hier sind. Ihm traue ich alles zu", Hermine schluckte bei diesen Worten.

- - -

Draco hatte nicht damit gerechnet. Er war sich immer sicher gewesen; ohne das Wohlwollen des Dunklen Lords würde sein Vater keine Chance haben auszubrechen. Und er war sich sicher gewesen, dass der Dunkle Lord ihm dieses Wohlwollen nie mehr entgegenbringen würde. Aus diesem Grund hatte Draco sich nie darüber Gedanken gemacht, was passieren würde, wenn sein Vater frei käme.

Die Gewissheit, dass sein Vater sich hier irgendwo in der Nähe aufhielt, verursachte nun unterschiedliche Gefühle in ihm.

Freude. Angst? Erleichterung. Panik?

Draco wusste nicht, ob sein Vater vom Dunklen Lord geschickt worden war oder ob er sich auf eigene Faust auf die Suche nach seinem Sohn begeben hatte. Was würde er sagen? Würde er erfreut sein, seinen Sohn lebend zu sehen? Oder würde er zornig über Dracos Scheitern, seine Flucht und seine neue Gesellschaft sein? Es kam ihm seltsam vor, dass er die Reaktion seines Vaters nicht vorhersehen konnte. Hatte er nicht fast immer gewusst, was dieser dachte?

Draco wusste, es war riskant. Es konnte ihm sein Leben vollkommen auf den Kopf stellen, wenn nicht gar auslöschen. Aber er musste seinen Vater sehen. Was er dann tun wollte, wusste er allerdings nicht. Ihn anschreien für den Tod seiner Mutter? Dafür, dass er ihm, seinem Sohn, nicht beigestanden hatte? Oder würde er darum betteln, wieder zu ihm kommen zu dürfen?  
Er wusste nicht, was er wollte. Ein Leben bei und mit seinem Vater würde bedeuten, ein Leben für den Dunklen Lord. Er konnte nicht gegen den Dunklen Lord kämpfen, aber gleichzeitig Kontakt zu seinem Vater haben. Es gab nur zwei Seiten. Auf einer war sein Vater. Auf der anderen war er selber.

Würde er dort bleiben? Wollte er es?

Draco blickte aus dem Fenster seines Einzelzimmers nach draußen. Es war bereits dunkel.

Entschlossen warf er sich einen Umhang über und packte seinen Zauberstab.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da war er draußen und lief schnellen Schrittes auf den Wald zu.

Als er den Pfad entlang ging, fragte er sich, wie er seinen Vater hier finden sollte. Hoffentlich war er noch da. Oder war es besser, ihn nicht zu treffen?

"Mein Sohn...", kalt war sie, die Stimme, die wie aus dem nichts hinter ihm erklang.  
Draco wandte sich um. Er spürte ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend, als die Gestalt in sein Blickfeld kam. Vor ihm stand Lucius Malfoy, in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt, bedrohlich wirkend. Fahles Mondlicht fiel auf sein Gesicht, ein Gesicht, wie Draco es bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatte. Von den einst aristokratischen Gesischtszügen waren nur Spuren geblieben. Ein einziges Jahr Askaban hatte das Erscheinungsbild seines Vaters stark verändert. Die Haare wirkten wie eh und je, doch das Gesicht war ausgezerrt, unnatürlich blass, beinahe leblos.

"Ich bin enttäuscht, Draco", sagte Lucius und musterte seinen Sohn kritisch von oben bis unten.

Draco erwiderte nichts.

"Sehr enttäuscht. Ich habe so viel investiert, um dir möglichst früh einen Platz in den Reihen des Dunklen Lords zu schaffen. Doch du hast versagt. Wie konntest du scheitern?"  
"Ich bin gescheitert, wie du gescheitert bist", antwortete Draco leise.

Lucius graue Augen blitzen. "Nein, das ist nicht wahr. Du weißt es, Draco. Diese beiden Situationen lassen sich nicht vergleichen. Außerdem hast du dich den Anweisungen deines Herrn widersetzt. Du solltest Malfoy Manor nicht verlassen."

"Er wollte mich umbringen, Vater. Kümmert dich das nicht?"  
"Ich muss sagen-"  
"Er hat meine Mutter getötet!", stieß Draco zornig hervor. "Wegen dir! Nur wegen dir! Weil du nicht mit Kindern fertig wirst!"

"Sprich nicht so zu mir", mahnte Lucius ruhig.

"Ich spreche zu dir, wie ich will. Deine Frau wurde ermordet und es interessiert dich nicht. Es war deine Schuld!" Die Wut, die so schnell in ihm aufgestiegen war, ließ Dracos Stimme beben.

"Draco. Es war nicht meine Schuld. Es war deine!"

Draco schnappte nach Luft. "Was soll das, Vater? Kannst du dir deine eigenen Fehler nicht eingestehen?"

"Hör mir gut zu. Deine Mutter ist gestorben, weil du _feige_ warst. Wärst du in Malfoy Manor geblieben, hätte der Dunkle Lord euch beide am Leben gelassen. Es war ein Test und eine Strafe zugleich."  
"Das ist nicht wahr."

Lucius sprach ungerührt weiter. "Doch da unser Meister entdecken musste, dass du geflohen warst, sah er sich gezwungen, Narzissa umzubringen."  
"Lügner!", rief Draco. "Du lügst! Du sprichst von Mutter als würdest du sie nicht kennen! Es tut dir nicht einmal Leid! Du verdammter -"  
Draco kam nicht weiter, denn Lucius hatte ihm mit seiner behandschuhten Hand eine Ohrfeige versetzt. Draco hielt inne und starrte seinen Vater hasserfüllt an. Jahre war es her, seit Lucius ihn einmal geschlagen hatte und nun tat er es erneut, wo doch Draco allen Grund hatte, wütend auf _ihn_ zu sein!

"Wage es nicht, mir so etwas zu unterstellen, Draco! Ich habe im Gegensatz zu dir gelernt, nicht nach meinen Gefühlen, sondern nach den Wünschen meines Herrn zu leben. Das wirst du auch noch lernen. Es holt Narzissa nicht zurück, wenn ich wegen ihr trauere oder schreie. Glaube mir, ich vermisse sie. Und ich habe sie, im Gegensatz zu dir, bereits ein Jahr lang vermisst."

Draco wusste nicht was er dazu sagen sollte. Er war zu entsetzt. Die schmerzende Frage tauchte in seinem Kopf auf. War er tatsächlich Schuld am Tod seiner Mutter?

"Der Dunkle Lord wird dich, trotz all deiner Fehler, wieder bei sich aufnehmen, Draco. Er kennt dein Potenzial, er wird dich lehren."

Dracos gesammtes Inneres verkrampfte sich. Dies war, wovor er sich gefürchtet hatte.

"Ich...", seine Stimme versagte.

"Draco, ich bin bereit über all deine Fehler hinweg zusehen. Der Dunkle Lord ist es ebenso. Du kannst uns wertvolle Informationen über Potter liefern, dafür wirst du belohnt! Es gibt nichts, wovor du dich fürchten musst."

"Warum?", fragte Draco mit bebender Stimme.

"Was, warum?", wiederholte Lucius.

"Warum soll ich deinem Meister Informationen übermitteln? Was habe ich davon?" Diese Frage kam Draco einfach so über die Lippen, ohne dass er nachdachte.

"Die Gunst des Meisters. Die unbezahlbare, aber schützende Gunst des Meisters."

"Diese Gunst vergeht schnell."  
"Draco, was redest du da?"  
"Hätte ich nicht viel mehr davon, den Tod meiner Mutter zu rächen?", rief Draco.

"Ich sehe schon, zu viel Zeit hast du mit Potter und seines gleichen verbracht. Ich nehme dich mit nach Hause und dann geht es dir rasch wieder... besser."

"Ich glaube du missverstehst mich, Vater. Ich sehe einfach keinen Sinn mehr darin, mein Leben für einen alten Zauberer zu opfern, für den Mörder meiner Mutter!"

Lucius schwieg für eine Weile. "Und was, wenn ich fragen darf, willst du stattdessen mit deinem Leben tun?"

"Habe ich das nicht eben gesagt?", fragte Draco. "Den Tod meiner Mutter rächen."  
"Wie willst du das anstellen?", fragte Lucius und klang dabei leicht amüsiert, als müsste er sich die wilden Phantasien eines Siebenjähigen anhören.

"Wenn es sein muss, mit Potters Hilfe", antwortete Draco.

Sein Vater schnappte entsetzt nach Luft.

"Wenn du das tust -"  
"Was dann? Willst du den letzten deiner Familie umbringen?", rief Draco zornig.

"Das sollte ich wahrlich tun! Du verrätst deinen Herrn, deinen _Vater_! Doch dieses Mal werde ich dich gehen lassen."

Dieses Mal war das Erstaunen auf Dracos Seite. "_Was_? Was soll das heißen?"

"Ich bedaure es sehr, dass du all die Jahre meiner Erziehung mit dieser einen Entscheidung wertlos machst. Aber schätze mich nicht falsch ein, Draco. Ich vermisse deine Mutter und ihr Tod schmerzt mich, wie dich. Doch ich werde den Meister niemals verraten. Genausowenig möchte ich den Tod meines einzigen Sohnes. Doch du weißt, deine Entscheidung bedeutet, dass wir auf unterschiedlichen Seiten eines gewaltsamen Krieges kämpfen."  
Draco starrte seinen Vater an. Was ging hier vor sich? Akzeptierte sein Vater, dass sein Sohn gemeinsame Sache mit Harry Potter machen wollte? Draco kam ein neuer Gedanke. Konnte nicht die Möglichkeit bestehen, dass sein Vater die Rache für Narzissas Tod unterstützen wollte?

"Ist das wahr?", fragte Draco.

Sein Vater hielt seinen Blick fest, aber antwortete nicht, sondern verschwand einfach mit einem leisen _Plopp_ im Nichts.

"_Dieses Mal werde ich dich gehen lassen_", Draco überlegte. Und das nächste Mal?

- - -

Es fiel Hermine verdammt schwer, nicht einzuschlafen. Sie saß in einem Sessel in der Eingangshalle, einen Umhang über den Schultern und ein Buch in der Hand. Sie wollte Draco aufhalten, falls er vor hatte, nach draußen zu laufen und seinen Vater zu suchen. Hermine konnte sich ausmalen, was das für Folgen haben könnte. Draco wusste viel, viel zu viel, als dass er ihn die Hände der Todesser gelangen dürfte.

Sie wäre schon beinahe eingeschlafen, als die große Holztür plötzlich leise geöffnet wurde.

Hermine hob den Zauberstab und kniff die Augen zusammen, um erkennen zu können, wer eintrat.

"Merlin!", stieß sie erleichtert hervor. Draco sprang vor Schreck herum und riss die Augen auf.

"Was treibst _du_ hier!", fragte er überrascht. Er wirkte sehr angespannt und aufgebracht, soweit Hermine es erkennen konnte.

"Ich wollte eigentlich... dafür sorgen, dass du nicht... abhaust", grummelte sie. "Aber das hast du ja offensichtlich getan."  
Draco sah sie etwas verdutzt an.  
"Ich fürchte, ich bin zu spät hier her gekommen", murmelte Hermine. "Hast du ihn getroffen?", fragte sie dann mit Anflug von Besorgnis in der Stimme.

Draco nickte.

"Wirklich? Aber... wie kommt es, dass du hier bist?", wollte sie überrascht wissen.

Er ließ sich in einem Sessel neben ihr nieder und blickte ins Leere.

"Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Hermine.

"Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht", sagte er kühl.

Hermine seufzte. "Meinst du nicht, dass du dir das sparen kannst?"

"Was ist dein Problem? Ich will auch nicht wissen, was Ronnie nachts in deinem Zimmer macht!"

"Was? Wovon redest du? Er war nicht in meinem Zimmer!", rief Hermine bestürzt.

"War er wohl, ich habe ihn gesehen."  
"Du hast dir das eingebil... du meinst damals!", rief Hermine, als ihr ein Licht aufging. "Das war ein einziges Mal!"

"Wie du meinst", murmelte Draco schulterzuckend.

"OK", begann Hermine. "Du musst es mir nicht erzählen, aber glaube mir, es hilft."  
Draco schnaubte. "Auf den Satz habe ich gewartet."

"Was soll das schon wieder?", fauchte Hermine. "Ich versteh' all zu gut, dass du aufgebracht bist, aber das ist kein Grund, mich so anzumachen und das weißt du. Du hast zwar dein Vater getroffen, das heißt aber nicht, dass du in alte Verhaltensweisen zurückfallen musst!"

Draco seufzte. "Ich weiß... tut mir Leid."

Hermine sah ihn mit skeptisch nach oben gezogener Augenbraue an.

"Ehrlich!"

"Das meinst du nicht ernst."  
"Wie Recht du doch hast."

Beide schwiegen für eine Weile.

Hermine sah Draco aus großen Augen an, als er unerwartet begann ihr alles zu erzählen.

"Du... du willst dich an Voldemort rächen?", fragte sie, als er geendet hatte, etwas verunsichert.

"Als ob ich das könnte. Ich kann es nur tun, in dem ich Harry unterstütze."

"Das ist wahr", seufzte Hermine. So wie die Dinge sich verhielten, war es gut. Ihr war soeben ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen gefallen. Draco hatte das Treffen mit seinem Vater nicht nur überlebt, er hatte sich zudem nicht von ihnen abgewandt. Dass er das tun würde, war Hermines größte Sorge gewesen. Doch anscheinend konnte Draco den Tod seiner Mutter niemandem verzeihen.

"Verdammt!", rief er so plötzlich, dass Hermine zusammenzuckte. "Er hat Recht!"

Hermine hatte es erwartet. Natürlich würde er seinem Vater glauben und sich selbst die Schuld für den Mord an Narzissa geben.

"Aber -"

"Nichts aber", zischte Draco zornig.

"Dein Vater hat gelogen!"

Dracos Zorn, der Zorn auf ihn selbst, flaute nicht ab. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und blickte zornig auf das dunkle Holz. Mit einer wütenden Bewegung richtete er ihn auf eine Vase. Die Blumen darin verwecklten augenblicklich und die vertrockneten Blätter und Blüten rieselten zu Boden. Hermine hielt ihren Blick auf die Vase gerichtet und sagte: "Glaubst du wirklich, Voldemort würde jemanden nicht umbringen, dem er den Tod vor den Augen anderer versprochen hat?", fragte Hermine schnell, bevor er sie unterbrechen konnte.

"Wer kann schon sagen, was er tun würde?", stieß Draco mit zusammengepressten Lippen hervor.

Hermine legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Komm schon. Du kannst nichts dafür. Denkst du, deine Mutter würde es wollen, wenn du dir Vorwürfe wegen nichts machst?", fragte sie und sah ihn dabei eindringlich an. Er erwiderte ihren Blick und langsam veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Hermine lächelte leicht.

Ohne ein Wort stand er auf und verließ die Halle.

Hermine sah ihm stirnrunzelnd nach.

Er hatte nicht nur _bemerkt_, dass Ron in ihrem Zimmer war, er hatte es sich auch _gemerkt_. Diese Tatsache erstaunte Hermine irgendwie.

_**A/N: **Für Lucius gilt das selbe, wie für Snape.. er kommt zurück._

_Sorry an alle, die gehofft haben, es passiert mehr in Richtung Hermine+Draco. Wir wollen ja nix überstürzen ;) _


	14. Unvorhersehbar

**Kapitel 14**

**Unvorhersehbar**

Obwohl der Raum freundlich eingerichtet und mit gemütlichen Möbeln ausgestattet war, schien es unmöglich, sich hier auch nur annährend wohl zu fühlen. Feuer knisterte in einem Kamin in der Ecke, drei der vier Wände wurden durch Bücherregale verdeckt, auf dem Boden lag ein dunkelroter Teppich. Ein Tisch und einige Sessel standen einsam vor dem kleinen Fenster, durch das man den nächtlichen Himmel sehen konnte.

Lucius Malfoy war nie zuvor in diesem Raum gewesen. Wäre er alleine gewesen, hätte er sich möglicherweise gefragt, warum dieses Muggelzimmer dem Zimmer eines Zauberers so ähnlich war. Doch er war nicht allein und nahm kaum etwas des kleinen Raumes wahr. Die Aura des Dunklen Lords schien den Raum in einen düsteren Schatten zu hüllen, wie sie alles, was in seiner Nähe war, düster erscheinen ließ. Er besaß zu viel Dunkle Magie, Dunkle Macht, als dass man Dinge in seiner Umgebung wahrnehmen könnte, wie sie wirklich waren. Durch Ihn erschien alles schwarz, kalt und leblos.

Doch das war Lucius gewohnt. Schwärze, Kälte und Leblosigkeit war seit einem Jahr das einzige gewesen, was er gesehen und gespürt hatte.

"Dein Sohn will sich also an mir rächen", erklang die kalte Stimme des Meisters, in der fast so etwas wie Amüsement mitschwang. "Mit Harry Potters Hilfe", er lachte heiser und freudlos auf. "Du scheinst mit deiner Erziehung gänzlich versagt zu haben, Lucius."

Lucius sagte nichts, sondern wartete nur ab. Er hatte gelernt zu warten.

"Du hättest ihn mir bringen sollen. Beim nächsten Mal wirst du das auch tun. Bring mir deinen Sohn, Lucius."

**- - -**

"Wo ist die verdammte Schokolade?", fluchte Ron, einige Tage nachdem sie zum Grimmauldplatz zurückgekehrt waren. "Ich weiß ganz genau, dass sie gestern noch da war!" Er riss eine Schranktür nach der anderen auf, wühlte zwischen Müslipackungen und kramte in den Schubladen.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass sie dir gehört", erklärte Draco, während er Ron gelangweilt beim Suchen zu sah.

"Hast du sie etwa gegessen? Die _ganze_ Tafel!", Ron starrte den Blonden geschockt an, stieß dann plötzlich einen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei aus und sprang zur Seite.

"Was ist jetzt los? Hat dich 'ne Spinne gebissen?", fragte Draco mit gerunzelter Stirn.

"Maim vdammt", machte Ron, nachdem er seinen Zeigefinger in den Mund gesteckt hatte und machte eine schmerzvolle Miene.

"Wie bitte?"

"Nein, keine Spinne!", rief Ron und setzte sich an den Tisch.

"Sondern?"

"Hab mich geschnitten...", nuschelte Ron und lief leicht rot an.

"Geschnitten?", fragte Draco, auf dessen Gesicht sich nun ein Grinsen ausbreitete, welches Ron noch verlegener drein schauen ließ.

"Ich hab in eine Messerklinge gefasst..."  
Draco brach in Gelächter aus. "Wenn du auch deine Schokolade beim Besteck suchst", prustete er.

"Hast du sie gegessen?", fragte Ron und versuchte ihn strafend anzuschauen.

"Nö."

"Ha! Und das soll ich dir glauben?"

Hermine, die die ganze Zeit über lesend am Tisch gesessen und nur mit einem Ohr zugehört hatte, zog etwas unter ihrem Buch hervor und sagte: "Ja, Ron. Ich fürchte, du musst ihm glauben."  
Ron wandte seinen Blick von Draco ab und fixierte das zusammengeknickte Papier auf dem Tisch, auf dem noch die Buchstaben "ollmilc" zu lesen waren.

"Merin! Hermine!", rief Ron und starrte nun Hermine mit einem Ausdruck purem Entsetztens an.

Draco schüttelte sich förmlich vor Lachen und Hermine grinste verlegen.

"Hast du die ganze Tafel gegessen? Alleine? An einem Tag?", hauchte Ron.

"Ich denke... schon", murmelte Hermine.

"Das ist..."  
"Ach komm schon, Ron. Glaubst du etwa, sie nimmt davon drei Kilo zu?", fragte Draco, der sich langsam wieder fasste.

"Nein, das ist es nicht..."  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ganz schön warm hier, oder?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

"Es ist August", bemerkte Hermine.

"Morgen nicht mehr", murmelte Ron.

"Trotzdem ist es warm", sagte Draco und rollte die Ärmel seines Pullovers hoch. Daraufhin jagte ein kalter Schauer über seinen Rücken, als er wiedereinmal auf den Totenkopf und die Schlange starrte, die auf seinem linken Unterarm eingebrannt waren. Seine Blick verfinsterte sich. Er hasste es. Jedes Mal, wenn es ihn weckte, durch den brennenden Schmerz auf seiner Haut, hasste er es. Nur was konnte er - Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke.

"Wisst ihr was?", er hob langsam den Kopf und sah zu Ron und Hermine herüber.

"Hmm?"

"Wo ist Harry?"

- - -

Hermine teste den Spruch ein letztes Mal. Sie murmelte etwas, hob den Zauberstab an ihren Kopf und schon entsprang eine große Blase der hölzernen Spitze und schloss ihren Kopf ein. Sie drehte sich um und sah, dass Harry, Draco und Ron den Zauber nun ebenfalls beherrschten. Sie ließ die Blase wieder verschwinden.

"Gut, dann bis morgen", rief sie ihnen zu und verließ die Bibliothek, in der sie geübt hatten.

Als sie im Bett lag, ging sie gedanklich nocheinmal alles durch. Draco hatte ihnen vorhin von einem See berichtet, der in dem Wald lag, in welchem er sein Dunkles Mal erhalten hatte. Nach ihrer Theorie könnte sich dort Hufflepuffs Kelch befinden, schließlich müsste er in einem Versteck sein, das mit Wasser und Erde zu tun hatte. Wirklich sicher waren sie sich ihrer Sache zwar nicht, aber es war eine Idee, der sie unbedingt nachgehen mussten. Morgen, so war es geplant, würden sie in den Wald apparieren, in den See tauchen und nach dem Kelch suchen.

In dieser Nacht schlief Hermine unruhig und das lag nicht nur daran, dass sie eine schlechte Schwimmerin war. Langsam aber sicher suchte sie immer wieder etwas anderes in ihren Träumen und Gedanken auf, genaugenommen war es nicht 'etwas' sondern jemand. Ein Jemand mit grauen Augen... Abgelenkt oder übermüdet wie sie in Frankreich gewesen war, hatte sie sich dort schon bald keine Gedanken mehr über ihn gemacht. Doch seit sie wieder hier waren, fragte sie sich immer wieder, warum Draco mit ihr getanzt hatte. Es war kaum so, dass er keine andere Partnerin gefunden hatte, im Gegenteil! Also, warum? Hermine zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, denn sie sah keinen Sinn in seinem Verhalten. Draco war immer der gewesen, der sie verachtete. Das hatte sich zwar mittlerweile geändert, aber nur soweit, dass sie miteinander auskamen, genau wie Ron und Harry es taten. Mehr nicht.

Hermine seufzte.

- - -

Die Bäume des Waldes in dem sie soeben appariert waren, ragten hoch über ihren Köpfen in den leicht bewölkten Himmel. Es war Vormittag und sie fühlten sich nicht halb so unbehaglich, wie sie es erwartet hatten. Trotzdem wirkte der Wald nicht besonders einladend, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass es sich um einen dichten Nadelwald handelte. Abgesehen von den Bäumen selber wuchs kaum eine andere Pflanze auf dem erdigen Boden.

"Wo ist nun der See?", fragte Ron.

"Wir müssen noch ein Stück laufen. Erst müssen wir über die Lichtung, auf der die... Zeremonien stattfinden", erklärte Draco und leichte Abscheu spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht wieder.

"Und wo ist diese Lichtung?", wollte Harry wissen.

"In der Richtung", Draco schritt voran, stieg über Wurzeln und duckte sich unter herabhängenden Zweigen hindurch.

Sie gingen schweigend dahin, nahmen nichts anderes außer dem intensiven Geruch der Bäume und dem Geräusch ihrer Schritte war. Kein Vogel und auch kein anderes Tier begegnete ihnen.

"Ich versteh nicht, warum Du-weißt-schon-wer seine Todesser ausgerechnet hier versammelt", grummelte Ron. "Ich meine, was bringt ihm -"  
"Sei still!", zischte Harry plötzlich und hob eine Hand. Alle vier blieben stehen und lauschten angespannt.

"Da ist jemand", wisperte Hermine entsetzt. Sie vernahmen Stimmen, Männerstimmen. Was sie sagten, konnten sie aus dieser Entfernung nicht verstehen.

Sie tauschten Blicke aus und schlichen dann langsam näher, den Stimmen entgegen. Bald konnten sie einige Meter entfernt eine Lichtung ausmachen, auf der sechs Gestalten standen und redeten. Im Schatten einer Kiefer blieben sie stehen und versuchten, sich so gut wie möglich zu verstecken.

Als Hermine sich die Männer genauer ansah, fiel ihr auf, dass nur fünf von ihnen in schwarze Umhänge gehüllt waren, der sechste trug einen scheinbar sehr dreckigen braunen Umhang. Er wurde von einem der Männer an der Schulter gepackt und geschüttelt.

"Wir warten nicht gerne, verstehst du?", zischte der Mann. "Sag es uns besser gleich, wir werden es sowieso erfahren!"  
Der angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf und in dem Moment erkannte Hermine ihn. Sie keuchte erschrocken auf.

Es war Mundungus Fletcher.

Auch Harry und Ron schienen ihn in diesem Moment erkannt zu haben, denn sie wechselten entsetzte Blicke.

"Spuck's aus!", rief ein anderer, offensichtlich ein Todesser. "Wo ist der Junge?"

"Ich weiß 's nich", wimmerte Mundungus und zappelte vergeblich, um aus dem Griff des Todessers zu entkommen.

"Ach nein? Dann werden wir deinem Gedächnis wohl auf die Sprünge helfen müssen", in der drohenden Stimme des Mannes schwang Hohn und Vorfreude mit. Er schleuderte Mundungus hart auf den mit Moos bewachsenen Boden und beugte sich über ihn. "Wo ist Harry Potter?", zischte er.

"Ich weiß 's wirklich nich!", rief Mundungus mit so hoher Stimme, wie Hermine es aus seinem Mund noch nie gehört hatte.

"Die Ausrede kennen wir, Dung", der Todesser wandte sich an seinen großen, breitschuldrigen Gefährten. "Walden, ich denke es wird Zeit für deine... Muggelmethoden."

"Mit Vergnügen", antwortete der Mann, bei dem es sich offensichtlich um Walden McNair handelte. Hermine lief es kalt über den Rücken, als sie zusah, wie er sich Mundungus näherte, ihn am Kragen packte und hoch zog.

Hermine wunderte sich gerade, ob sie ihn tatsächlich ohne Magie quälen wollten, als McNairs Faust hinabsauste und Mundungus in der Magengegend traf. Dieser stöhnte auf und versuchte rückwärts davon zu stolpern, doch schon hatte McNair, der um einiges größer war, ihm einen zweiten Schlag versetzt.

Hermine konnte einen erstickten Schrei im letzten Moment unterdrücken, nach dem der dritte Schlag Mundungus im Gesich getroffen hatte. Zittrig stand er da, Furcht war in seinen Augen zu lesen und Blut tropfte ihm aus der Nase. McNair packte ihn und zog ihn drohend zu sich. "Wo ist Potter?", fragte er.

Mundungus schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. McNair schleuderte ihn wieder zu Boden und bückte sich.

"Glaub mir, es kann noch viel schlimmer kommen", und schon traf seine Faust Mundungus wieder. Und wieder. Und wieder.

Hermine schloss entsetzt die Augen, doch so sehr sie sich auch zwang nicht hinzuhören, die erstickten Schreie Mundungus' konnte sie nicht ignorieren. Verzweifelt sah sie sich nach Harry um und flüsterte: "Können wir nicht irgendetwas tun? Er schlägt ihn am Ende tot!"

Harry schüttelte mit zusammen gepressten Lippen und zornfunkelnden Augen den Kopf. "Wir sind zu wenig."

Natürlich waren sie zu wenige. Mit sechs Todessern konnten sie es nicht aufnehmen.

Hermine wagte es, zu Mundungus zu spähen, der keuchend am Boden lag. Sein Gesicht war blutverschmiert, sein Atem ging unregelmäßig, seine Hände zitterten.

"Walden, wir sollten es mit den herkömmlichen Methoden versuchen", ertönte eine Stimme unter einer schwarzen Kapuze.

Widerwillig erhob sich McNair und trat zurück, während ein anderer Todesser vortrat und seinen Zauberstab auf Mundungus richtete.   
"Nein... ich weiß nix", keuchte Mundungus, doch schon hatte ihn der Cruciatus-Fluch getroffen und schüttelte ihn am ganzen Leib.

Hermine zuckte entsetzt zusammen und spürte kurz danach eine beruhigende Hand auf der Schulter.

Unterdessen stieß Mundungus raue Schreie der Qual aus, während die Todesser lachend daneben standen. Es schien Hermine, als wäre eine Ewigkeit vergangen, als der Todesser den Fluch endlich von Mundungus nahm, der nun mit seltsam verdrehten Augen zu ihnen hinauf starrte.

"Sag uns jetzt sofort, wo Potter sich aufhält", befahl der Todesser.

"Nein... nichts... weiß nichts...", stammelte Mundungus unter größter Anstrengung und versuchte, seinen zitternden Körper unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

"Du weißt es immer noch nicht? Dann müssen wir wohl -"  
"So bringt das nichts!", unterbrach ihn ein anderer Todesser. "Wir machen es anders. _Imperio_!"

Der leidende Ausdruck auf Mundungus Gesicht verschwand, sein Blick wurde glasig.

"Wo ist Harry Potter?", fragte der Todesser, der ihm mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt hatte.

"Ich weiß nicht", grummelte Mundungus.

Die Todesser tauschten Blicke aus.

"Weißt du, wo Harry Potter ist?", fragte der eine erneut.

"Nein."  
"Ist der in Hogwart?"  
"Ich weiß nicht."  
"Verdammt!", fluchte ein anderer Todesser laut. "Wie zum Teufel kann das sein? Was sollen wir unserem Lord erzählen!"

McNair trat vor und versetzte Mundungus einen wütenden Tritt.

"Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?", fragte er.

"Wir lassen ihn hier und verschwinden", bestimmte ein anderer. Sie berieten sich rasch und kurz darauf disapprierten sie und ließen Mundungus allein auf der Lichtung zurück.

Hermine atmtete erleichtert aus und spürte, wie sich die Hand auf ihrer Schulter wieder entfernte. Sie drehte sich um und erwartete auf smaragdgrüne oder tiefblaue Augen zu treffen, doch es waren Graue, die zurückblickten. Draco hielt ihren Blicke für einen Moment fest, ehe er sich erhob und Harry und Ron folgte, die bereits zu Mundungus gerannt waren. Hermine hastete ihnen hinterher und kniete sich neben Mundungus nieder, der mit geschlossenen Augen da lag und verzweifelt nach Luft rang.

"Dung?", fragte Ron vorsichtig und stupste ihn an.

Panisch schlug Mundungus seine Augen auf. Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu erkennen, wen er vor sich hatte.

"Harry... Ron... was tut ihr hier?", er drehte den Kopf und erblickte Hermine und Draco.

"Wer's der?", fragte er und wurde von einem plötzlichen Hustenanfall ergriffen. Harry und Ron halfen ihm, sich ein wenig aufzurichten.

"Wer's der? Was tut ihr hier?", er spuckte Blut.

"Mundungus!", rief Hermine. "Was können wir tun? Du musst unbedingt zu einem Arzt! _Episkey_!" Sie versuchte seine Verletzungen zu lindern, doch sie konnte kaum etwas ausrichten.

"Wie ist das passiert?", fragte Harry.

Mundungus öffnete den Mund, doch im selben Moment sackte er ihn sich zusammen und wurde durch erneutes Husten geschüttelt. "Winkel - gasse", brachte er keuchend hervor.

"Wir müssen dich ins St. Mungo bringen", entschied Hermine und wischte Blut mit ihrem Ärmel aus seinem Gesicht.

"Nein...", widersprach Mundungus schwach. "Warten... ihr müsst warten. Harry...", er drehte den Kopf leicht und sah Harry an, als müsste er sich zu etwas überwinden.

"Hier", murmelte er, fasste sich mit einer verschwizten, blutigen Hand an den Hals und zog an einer Kette.

Ein goldenes Medaillon kam zum Vorschein, ein Medaillon, das sie schon einmal gesehen hatten! Es war vollkommen rund und von einem gemusterten Rand eingefasst. In der Mitte befand sich ein großes S, um das sich eine Schlange wandt.

Harry griff nach dem Medaillon. "Wo hast du das her?", fragte er atemlos.

"Aus... Sirius' Haus", sagte Mundungus. "Tut mir Leid... 'schuldigung. Nimm's mit."

Harry nahm ihm das Medaillon mit funkelnden Augen ab und musterte jeden Zentimeter des glänzenden Metalles.

"Glaubt ihr, es ist... ihr wisst schon was?", wisperte er und sah Ron und Hermine abwechselnd an. Beide nickten stumm und sahen zu, wie Harry das Medaillon in seiner Tasche verschwinden ließ.

"Mundungus, wir müssen dich hier weg bringen! Sofort!", wiederholte Hermine besorgt. "Wir müssen zum St. Mungos apparieren!"

"Okay, ihr schafft ihn hier weg und ich bringe das Medaillon zum Grimmauldplatz", entschied Harry.


	15. Der See

_**A/N: **So, hier mal wieder ein etwas längeres Kapitel. _

**Kapitel 15**

**Der See**

"Die Verletzungen, die er durch die Schläge und Tritte davon getragen hat, konnten wir bereits heilen", erklärte ein gutmütig aussehender Heiler Hermine, Ron und Draco. Sie standen in einem Flur im St. Mungo, vor dem Zimmer, in das man Mundungus gebracht hatte. Wie abgesprochen war Harry zum Grimmaulplatz zurückgekehrt, um den vermeindlichen Horcrux in Sicherheit zu bringen.

"Mit den Folgen der beiden Unverzeilichen Flüche sieht es allerdings anders aus. Mr. Fletcher ist noch äußerst verstört und dieser Zustand wird soch wohl nicht allzu bald ändern. Er benötigt nun Ruhe, wenn Sie ihn besuchen möchten, kommen Sie doch bitte morgen noch einmal vorbei."

Hermine bedankte sich für die Auskünfte und begab sich dann mit Ron und Draco zurück in den Empfangsraum. Sie setzten sich hin und warteten auf Harrys Ankunft, während sie die Patienten beobachteten. Die meisten hatten ähnliche Leiden, wie das letzte Mal, als Hermine hier gewesen war. Einige hatten einen Körperteil zu viel, etwa einen großen Zeh auf der Nase, andere gaben seltsame Geräusche von sich oder hatten schmerzhaft aussehende Hautausschläge.

"Hey, Harry", Rons Stimme ließ Hermine aufschrecken. Sie beobachtete wie Harry auf sie zu kam, vorbei an einer alten Hexe in einem magischen Rollstuhl.

"Wie geht's Dung?", fragte Harry, als er sie erreicht hatte.

"Naja, du weißt doch, was der Cruciatus bewirkt. Er ist halt noch verwirrt, aber sonst geht's", erklärte Ron.

Harry kam näher, sah sich misstrauisch um und flüsterte dann: "Meint ihr, wir schaffen es zurück und zum See?"

"Du willst jetzt zurück?", fragte Hermine.

"Ja. Je schneller, desto besser."  
"Aber, meinst du nicht, es ist besser wenn wir morgen zum See kommen?", fragte Hermine.

"Warum? Ich denke, jeder Tag zählt. Denk an Dung, sie hätten ihn fast umgebracht und je länger wir warten, je mehr Menschen werden in die Klauen der Todesser gelangen."  
"Welch Zuversicht du hast", murmelte Draco.

"Was anderes bleibt mir auch kaum übrig."  
"Ich finde auch, wir sollten jetzt zum See apparieren", schaltete Ron sich ein. "Was macht es schon für einen Unterschied, ob wir's jetzt oder morgen versuchen?"

"Wie ihr wollt", flüsterte Hermine und stand auf.

Sie disapparierten gemeinsam aus dem Hospital, zurück in den Wald, nahe der Lichtung. Sicherheitshalber lauschten sie für ein paar Minuten, bis sie davon überzeugt waren, dass sich hier niemand aufhielt.

Harry, Ron und Hermine folgten Draco, der die Lichtung überquerte und sich dann einen Weg zwischen den Bäumen entlang suchte. Es dauerte nicht lange, da lichtete sich der Wald, die Kiefern standen weiter von einander entfernt und auf dem Boden wuchsen allerlei Pflanzen, die die Umgebung fast freundlich erscheinen ließen. Schließlich traten sie hinter der letzten Kiefer hervor und fanden einen kleinen, sandigen und mit Büschen bewachsenen Strand vor, von dem ein leicht geneigter, steiniger Hang zum Wasser des Sees führte. Kleine Wellen glucksten leise, während sie gegen die Steine schwappten. Der See, der etwa die Größe eines Fußballfeldes hatte, wirkte ruhig und friedlich.

"Dadrin sollen wir Hufflepuffs Kelch finden?", fragte Ron und ließ seinen Blick über den See schweifen. "Ziemlich groß."  
"Und kalt", fügte Draco hinzu.

"Aber unsere einzige Chance", kam es von Harry. "Ich würde sagen, zwei von uns gehen rein und zwei bleiben hier, falls jemand kommt."

"Ich gehe lieber in den See, als mich von irgendwelchen Todessern erwischen zu lassen", erklärte Draco, doch sah von beiden Möglichkeiten nicht besonders angetan zu aus. "Obwohl... wenn ich's mir recht überlege... wer weiß was da für Viecher drinn sind..."

"Ich finde", begann Hermine, "wir sollten uns erstmal da unten umsehen und dann entscheiden, ob wir nicht doch alle zusammen nach dem Kelch suchen sollten."

"Und wenn wir wieder hochkommen, steht 'ne Horde Todesser am Ufer", murmelte Ron.

"Dann bleibst du eben hier und Harry, Draco und ich tauchen."

"Ich bin dafür, dass zwei hier bleiben. Wenn Ron alleine ist und von Todessern überrascht wird, kann er uns nicht mehr warnen. Also -"  
"Ich tauche", verkündete Draco.

"Dann bleibe ich erstmal bei Ron. Ist das okay, Hermine?", fragte Harry.

"Ja, ich schaff das schon", erwiderte Hermine, obwohl sie sich da ganz und gar nicht sicher war.  
"In Ordnung. Wenn Todesser auftauchen, schicken wir euch rote Funken, damit ihr Bescheid wisst."

Mit nervösem Kribbeln im Bauch zog Hermine ihre Schuhe und ihre Socken aus, zückte ihren Zauberstab und beschwor eine von jenen Blasen, die auch Cedric Diggory bei der zweiten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers benutzt hatte. Draco tat es ihr gleich. Sie gingen langsam den steinigen Abhang hinunter, bis sie das Wasser erreichten.

"Oh, scheiße ist das kalt!", fluchte Draco leise. Hermine konnte ihm nur zustimmen, als sie langsam in das eisige Wasser watete. Im ersten Moment schien es auf ihrer Haut regelrecht zu brennen. Sie musste sich zwingen immer weiter zu gehen, bis das Wasser schließlich ihre Hüfte umspülte. Hermine fand es ein klein Wenig seltsam, mit T-Shirt und Hose im Wasser umherzutapsen. Sie ging noch ein paar vorsichtige Schritte, wobei sie Acht geben musste, nicht auf den glitschigen Steinen auszurutschen, und brachte schließlich all ihre Willenskraft auf, um sich zu überwinden ganz in das eiskalte Wasser zu tauchen.

Kaum war ihr Kopf in der Blase unter der Wasseroberfläche, da spürte sie die Kälte nicht mehr. Der Zauber, den sie verwendet hatten, sorgte dafür, dass man unter Wasser nicht erfror.

Hermine brauchte ein paar Augenblicke, um sich zu orientieren. Sie sah zur Seite und traf Dracos Blick, der mit der Hand nach vorne deutete. Sie nickte und streckte die Arme aus, um einen Schwimmzug zu machen. Sie kam überraschend leicht nach vorne und schon nach wenigen Zügen bemerkte sie, dass der Grund des Sees immer weiter unter ihr verschwand. Mit klopfendem Herzen versuchte Hermine zu schätzen, wie tief das Gewässer war, doch es gelang ihr nicht.

Hermine zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sie eine Bewegung weiter unten wahr nahm. Erleichtert erkannte sie kurz darauf, dass es Draco war, der einige Meter unter ihr schwamm und ihr mit einer Bewegung deutlich machte, dass er zum Grund tauchen wollte. Hermine nickte und stieß sich nach unten hin ab.

Bald erkannte sie, dass unten am Grund Pflanzen wuchsen, Algen, mit glitschigen grau-grünen Blättern, die sich leicht hin und her wiegten. Hermine fühlte sich mehr und mehr unbehaglich hier unten. Diese Stille, das dämmrige Licht und die scheinbare Leblosigkeit des Sees kamem ihr unheimlich vor. Gab es hier etwa keinen einzigen Fisch? Sie blickte sich suchend um, obwohl sie bereits wusste, dass sie kein Lebewesen sehen würde. Als sie ihren Blick wieder nach vorne richtete, merkte sie, dass Draco ein beträchtliches Stück vor ihr schwamm und so schnell sie konnte, schwamm sie hinter ihm her.

Er drehte sich um, hielt an und formte mit den Lippen die Worte "Alles klar?". Hermine nickte und sorgte beim Weiterschwimmen dafür, dass sie in seiner Nähe blieb.

Sie verlor bald das Gefühl für die Zeit und wusste nicht, wie lange sie bereits hier unten waren. Ihr schien es, als hätten sie schon längst am anderen Ufer ankommen müssen, doch sie konnten es nicht einmal sehen. Vielleicht schwammen sie ja auch im Kreis? Hermine hatte die Orientierung längst verloren.

Wichtiger als die Frage, wo _sie_ waren, war die Frage, wo der _Horkrux_ war, wenn er sie tatsächlich hier befinden sollte. Doch wie sollten sie ihn hier unten finden? Lag er vielleicht nur unter dem Sand am Grund vergraben? Dann konnten sie hier lange rumschwimmen, es wäre pures Glück, ihn zu finden. Hermine zweifelte allerdings daran, dass Riddle den Kelch nur vergraben hatte. Sie beschloss, ihren Zauberstab zu zücken und ein paar Suchzauber auszuprobieren. Als sie ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Hosentasche gezogen hatte und anschließend wieder nach vorne blickte, stockte ihr der Atem. Instinktiv griff sie nach Dracso Arm und klammerte sich daran fest, während sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen nach vorne starrte. Dort war etwas. Etwas riesiges. Sie konnte es nur schwach erkennen, es war wie ein verschwommener Schatten, weit vor ihnen im Wasser.

Sie warf Draco einen angsterfüllten Blick zu. Lebte hier ein Wasserungeheuer? Ein riesiges Monster? Beschützte es womöglich den Horkrux?

Sie rührten sich für einige Minuten nicht von der Stelle, sondern bewegten sich nur, um nicht davonzutreiben. Das Monster allerdings bewegte sich nicht. Es schien sie noch nicht bemerkt zu haben.

Draco deutete nach vorne. Hermine sah ihn bestürzt an. Er wollte auch noch da hin schwimmen?

Draco sagte irgendetwas, was Hermine nicht verstand, und sah sie eindringlich an. Ihre fragende Miene sagte ihm, dass sie keine Ahnung davon hatte, was er sich dachte.

So schwamm er kurzer Hand los und zog Hermine mit, die noch immer seinen Arm umklammert hatte. Hastig ließ sie ihn los und versuchte ihm zuzurufen, er solle gefälligst hier bleiben. Doch Draco schwamm weiter, drehte sich um und grinste. Hermine verdrehte die Augen - folgte ihm aber. Wie konnte er ausgerechnet jetzt so dämlich grinsen?

Als sie ihn eingeholt hatte, fixierte sie das große Ungetüm, dem sie allmählich näher kamen. Hermine konnte nicht umhin, sich zu wundern, was das für ein seltsames Wesen sein sollte. Diese Form war schon äußerst unnatürlich. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals von so einem Wassermonster gehört zu haben. Vielleicht war es eine Züchtung Voldemorts? Hermine vertrieb diesen Gedanken gerade, als Draco eine seltsame Bewegung machte. Sie drehte sich, das Schlimmste befürchtend zu ihm um, und sah, dass er lachte. Er _lachte_!

Hermine blickte ihn verständnislos an, woraufhin er mit schnellen Zügen auf das Ungeheuer zuschwamm. Verwirrt folgte Hermine ihm - bis sie es sah. Sie stöhnte innerlich auf. Das konnte einfach nicht war sein! Es war kein Monster, kein Ungeheuer. Es war nicht einmal ein Lebewesen!

Es waren Felsen.

Felsen, die in einer äußerst ungewöhnlichen Formation vor ihnen aufragten.

Hermine und Draco schwammen weiter, bis sie mehr Details erkennen konnten. Einige der Felsen waren mit einer grünlichen Pflanzenschicht überzogen, die wie Moos wirkte. Vereinzelt wuchsen Algen aus kleinen Felsspalten, die von dunkelroter Farbe waren. Was jedoch ihre größte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, war ein großer Spalt, eine Höhle, die sich am Fuß der Felsauftürmung befand.

Hermine und Draco nickten sich zu, hielten ihre Zauberstäbe sicherheitshalber bereit und steurten auf das Loch zu.

Hermine leutete mit ihrem Zauberstab in das Innere des Felsen und erkannte, dass es ein schmaler Tunnel war, der allem Anschein nach unter den Grund führte. Für Hermines Geschmack war dieser Tunnel eindeutig zu schmal, denn nur eine Person passte hindurch.

Draco deutete mit fragendem Gesicht auf sie beide und formte dann mit den Lippen die Worte: "Oder Harry und Ron?"

Hermine überlegte. Sie würde liebend gern umkehren und Harry und Ron von ihrem Fund berichten, damit _sie_ hier nach dem Horkrux suchen konnten. Doch würden die beiden die Höhle finden können? Es wäre ein zu großes Risiko, jetzt einfach umzukehren. Hermine zeigte mit dem Finger auf sich und Draco und dann in die Höhle. Draco nickte, schien nocheinmal kräftig durchzuatmen und schwamm dann in den Tunnel. Hermine nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und folgte ihm.

Ihre Zauberstäbe warfen unheimlich flackerndes Licht an die engen Felswände. Hermine spürte ihr Herz vor Angst wild pochen. Was, wenn der Tunnel einstürzte? Oder wenn sie nicht mehr hinausfinden würden? War es ein Labyrinth?

Hermine versuchte sich mit allen Mitteln zu beruhigen und kaum hatte sie sich einigermaßen gefasst, da verschwand Draco vor ihr. Spurlos. Erst als sie etwas näher heranschwamm, erkannte Hermine, dass er nur um eine Kurve gebogen war und sich der Tunnel hinter dieser Kurve weitete. Hier konnten gut fünf Leute neben- oder übereinander schwimmen.

Erleichtert schwamm Hermine mit Draco gleich auf und gemeinsam setzten sie ihren Weg fort. Der Tunnel bog sich mal leicht nach links, mal nach rechts, doch er schien stetig in die Tiefe zu führen.

Hermine musste sich immer wieder zwingen, nicht umzukehren. Es war nicht nur die Enge, und die Tatsache dass sie sich unter einem See befand, sondern auch die Erschöpfung. Denn langsam spürte sie, dass ihre Glieder erschlafften, ihre Beine wurden schwer und ihre Arme schmerzten leicht. Aber noch hielt sie durch, noch war sie nicht am Ende ihrer Kräfte.

Plötzlich nahm Hermine aus den Augenwinkeln etwas war, eine Bewegung. Doch als sie sich umdrehte, konnte sie nichts entdecken, außer der spaltigen Tunnelwand. Sie drehte sich um und im selben Moment entdeckte sie das Wesen. Mit einem stummen Aufschrei packte sie Draco und deutete auf auf den Fisch, oder was immer es war. Es erinnerte Hermine an eine Moräne, mit der spitzen Schnauze und dem etwa zwei Meter langen, schlanken Körper, der sich schlängelnd auf der Stelle bewegte. Das Tier fixierte sie aus runden, dunklen Augen, öffnete leicht das Maul und ließ eine Reihe spitzer Zähne zum Vorschein kommen.

Hermine schauderte. Es musste wohl aus einem der Spalten im Felsen gekommen sein. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass dieses Wesen das einzige seiner Sorte war.

Als es mit dem Maul eine Bewegung machte als würde es fauchen, hob Hermine den Zauberstab und rief: "_Relashio_!" Ein Strahl heißen Wassers entsprang der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes und schoss auf die Moräne zu, die daraufhin zurückgeschleudert wurde und sich in einem Loch im Felsen verkroch.

Hermine sah Draco an, der mit aufmerksamer Miene die Wände betrachtete. Doch keine weiteres Tier war zu sehen. Sie setzten ihren Weg fort.

Schon nach wenigen Metern spürten sie förmlich die lauernden Moränen in den Fesspalten. Wie aus dem Nichts erschienen unzählige Köpfe mit spitzen Mäulern und noch spitzeren Zähnen. Sie beobachteten sie von links und rechts und sogar von der Decke und von unten lauerten sie ihnen begierig auf.

Hermine spürte, wie ihr Herz sank, wie sich ihre Hände verkrampften. Egal wohin sie sich wandt, überall blitzten ihr die spitzen Zähne der Moränen entgegen. Mit panischer Miene sah sie Draco an, dem der Schrecken ins Gesicht geschrieben war. Hermines Verstand schien ausgesetzt zu haben, ihr fiel nicht eine Möglichkeit ein, wie sie hier wieder herauskommen sollten. Es waren einfach zu viele von diesen Raubfischen. Zuzweit konnten sie niemals alle bekämpfen. Ein seltsames Gefühl erfasste Hermine. Ausweglosigkeit. Der Gedanke, hier zu sterben, zerfleischt von Fischen, unterhalb eines Sees, inmitten eines Waldes. Irgendwo in ihrem Inneren fragte Hermine sich, seit wann sie so leicht aufgab. Es musste die körperliche Erschöpfung sein, die ihr zu schaffen machte. Falls sie hier durch ein Wunder wieder lebend rauskam, sollte sie vielleicht darüber nachdenken, etwas Sport zu treiben.

Durch diesen absurden Gedanken nahm sie erst nach ein paar Sekunden wahr, dass Draco an ihrem Arm rüttelte. Er deutete auf seinen Zauberstab und formte die Worte: "Müssen versuchen" mit seinem Mund. Hermine erwiderte: "Das schaffen wir nie!"

"Wir müssen es versuchen!"

Hermine nickte, als sie sah, wie die Moränen langsam hervor kamen und ihren Kreis enger zogen. Draco zählte mit den Fingern bis drei und beide riefen: "_Relashio_!"

Sie schossen mit heißen Wasserstrahlen auf die Tiere, von denen immer neue kamen. Sie schienen gegen eine riesiger Übermacht anzukämpfen. Hermine begann zu überlegen, ob es einen Zauber gab, der mehrere Gegener auf einmal erledigen konnte. Sie zermarterte sich ihr Gehirn, ohne den geringsten Erfolg. Doch als sie eine der Moränen anstarrte, kam ihr eine andere Idee. Sie packte Draco am Arm, hob den Zauberstab und rief etwas. Daraufhin breitete sich eine riesige, blaue Tintenwolke um sie herum aus und hüllte die Fische in undruchdingliche Schwaden. Hermine begann Relashio-Flüche nach vorne zu schießen und zog Draco mit sich. Die Verwirrung der Fische ausnutzend, wagten sie es an ihnen vorbei und Richtung Ausgang zu schwimmen. Doch bald schon wurden sie verfolgt und merkten sofort, dass sie viel zu langsam waren. Sie ließen einen Fluch nach dem anderen los, schossen blindlings nach hinten und schwammen panisch weiter.  
Hermine fühlte bald, dass sie das Tempo nicht mehr lange durchhalten konnte. Sie warf einen Blick zurück und sah, wie sich die Tiere vorbei an jenen drängten, die einen Fluch abbekommen hatten. Es waren so viele, dass es ihr chancenlos vorkam, überhaupt noch weiter zu kämpfen. Ohne es wirklich zu bemerken, wurde sie langsamer, ihre Bewegungen kraftloser. Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von den sich nahenden Wesen wenden, die ihre spitzen Zähne zur Schau stellten und nur noch wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt waren. Nur der Tatsache, dass Draco weiterhin Flüche auf sie abschoss, war es zu verdanken, dass sie sie nicht schon längst eingeholt hatten.

Plötzlich spürte Hermine Dracos Hand, die mit festem Griff ihren Oberarm gepackt hatte. Er zog sie vorwärts. Hermine drehte sich zu ihm. "Hilf mir!", sagte er eindringlich, drehte sich nach hinten, rief "_Relashio_!" und verhinderte so im letzten Moment, dass einer der Fische sie erreichte.

Hermine ließ sich von ihm ziehen und begann ihm zu helfen.

So kämpften sie sich weiter voran und als Hermine bemerkte, dass es kein aussichtloser Kampf, sondern ein zu gewinnen möglicher Kampf um ihr Leben war, schien sie von irgendwo her neue Kraft zu tanken. Sie schwamm schneller, Draco mit ihr. Bald erreichten sie jenen Teil des Tunnels, in dem sie nur hintereinander schwimmen konnten. Hermine schwamm vorweg, so schnell sie konnte. Sie spürte, wie die Erleichterung sie durchflutete, als sie den Ausgang vor sich sah.

Endlich hatte sie den Tunnel hinter sich gelassen. Draco kam sofort hinter ihr aus der Höhle und sie sahen, dass die Fische sich scheinbar nicht hinauswagten. Mit ihren gräßlichen Mäulern schossen sie hervor, doch sie verließen den Tunnel nicht.

Hermine brachte ein erschöpftes Lächeln zu stande, als sie und Draco Richtung Ufer losschwammen. Doch dann geschah etwas, so plötzlich, dass sie es kaum mitbekam. Wie aus dem Nichts war eine einzige Moräne nach vorne geschossen, hatte die Höhle verlassen und war ihnen gefolgt. Draco richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Tier, doch verfehlte es um Haaresbreite. Ehe Hermine etwas tun konnte, war es bei ihr und riss das Maul auf. Hermine schrie auf, ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben, der Kopf des Tieres kam immer näher und näher - und verschwand. Sie sah, wie Draco seinen Zauberstab sinken ließ und wollte ihm danken, als sie es bemerkte: Die Blase, die ihr die Möglichkeit zum Atmen gegeben hatte, war verschwunden! Irgendwie musste das Tier sie zerstört haben. Panisch richtete Hermine ihren Zauberstab auf sich selbst und versuchte eine neue Blase heraufzubeschwören, doch es gelang ihr nicht.

Hermines Kehle schnürte sich zu, Entsetzten ergriff sie, als sie sich ihrer Lage vollkommen bewusst wurde. Sie streckte die Arme aus und tat einen Zug und noch einen, versuchte, nach oben zu gelangen um Luft zu holen. Doch die Wasseroberfläche war weit entfernt... so weit... zu weit. Außerdem war da diese Kälte, die sich in ihre Glieder schlich und sie förmlich zu lehmen schien.

Hermine spürte, wie zwei kräftige Arme sie unter ihren eigenen packten und sie mit sich zogen. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie immer schwerer und schwerer werden, ihre Lungen schrien nach Luft, sie ließ ihre Augen zufallen und flehte um ihr Leben.

Draco mühte sich derweil unter größter Anstrengung, sie zur Wasseroberfläche zu befördern. Er wusste nicht, ob sie noch bei Bewusstsein war, denn ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihre Kopf schaukelte unkontrolliert hin und her. Auch er spürte, dass seine Kräfte ihm bald ausgehen würden. Er richtete seinen Blick nach oben, kämpfte, zwang sich dazu, sich nicht sinken zu lassen. Dort oben wurde es immer heller. Bald hatte er es geschafft. Nur noch wenige Meter. Gleich...

Prustend durchbrach er die Wasseroberfläche. Er hielt Hermine fest und wartete darauf, dass sie sich regte. Er spürte Erleichterung, als sie die Augen aufschlug und keuchend nach Luft rang.

Draco entfernte die Blase von seinem Kopf und sah sich um. Sie befanden sich nicht ganz in der Mitte des Sees. Am Ufer konnte er die Gestalten von Harry und Ron ausmachen, die wild aufgesprungen waren und zu ihnen herüber sahen.

"Haben wir's... geschafft?", keuchte Hermine.

"Fast", erwiderte Draco. "Wir sind gleich am Ufer."

Mit letzter Anstrengung schaffte er es, Hermines Kopf über Wasser zu halten und das Ufer zu erreichen. Hier oben schien ihm der See um einiges kleiner, als es dort unten den Anschein gehabt hatte.

"Hermine!", riefen Harry und Ron, stürzten hervor und halfen Hermine, das Ufer zu erklimmen, sodass sie sich in den Sand setzten konnte.

"Was ist passiert? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry besorgt. Ron richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Hermine und ließ ihre Kleidung und ihre Haare trocknen.

"Mir geht's gut", sagte Hermine matt, während Draco sich anschickte, sich ebenfalls trocken zu hexen. "Da waren Schlange... oder Fische... Moränen. Eine hat meine Luftblase irgendwie zerstört", erklärte sie hustend.

"Und habt ihr etwas gefunden?", wollte Harry begierig wissen.

"Einen langen Tunnel, der unter dem See verläuft", antwortete Draco und setzte sich ebenfalls erschöpft in den Sand. "Wir konnten nicht bis ans Ende, weil uns diese Seeschlangenviecher angegriffen haben."

"Wie viele waren es?"

"Zu viele", sagte Hermine. "Ihr könnt euch nicht an ihnen vorbeikämpfen. Sobald ihr in eine Sackgasse kommt..."

"Aber wenn der Horkrux da drinnen ist?", widersprach Harry. "Ron und ich versuchen es", sagte er bestimmt. "Wie kommen wir da hin?"  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist", meinte Hermine. "Aber da ich dich kenne, Harry, sag ich dir besser gleich, dass wir einfach nur geradeaus geschwommen sind. Irgendwann sind wir an ziemlich merkwürdig aussehnden Felsen angekommen und da war der Eingang zum Tunnel."

"Okay, Ron? Ich würde sagen, je früher wir gehen, umso schneller sind wir wieder da. Also los."  
"Wenn wir überhaupt wieder da sein werden", grummelte Ron. "Alles in Ordnung bei dir, Hermine? Können wir dich alleine lassen?"

"Alles bestens", antwortete Hermine schwach lächelnd. "Und ich bin nicht alleine."

Ron brachte ihnen ihre Schuhe und Socken, die einige Schritte entfernt gelegen hatten und zog seine eigenen aus.

"Riskiert nicht zu viel", bat Hermine besorgt, als sie dabei zu sah, wie Harry und Ron in das Wasser wateten. Nach einer Weile standen sie hüfthoch im kalten Nass. Sie nickten sich gegenseitig zu und verschwanden dann unter der Oberfläche.

Hermine seufzte. Wie sollten sie das nur schaffen? Es schien einfach unmöglich zu sein.

Sie saß neben Draco und spürte langsam, wie sich ihre Glieder allmählich erholten, das Gefühl kehrte in ihre Arme und Beine zurück.

Hermine wollte ihm danken, doch irgendwie wusste sie nicht recht, wie. Ihr fielen keine passenden Worte ein und so herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Sie ließ ihren Blick über den See schweifen und fragte sich, wo Harry und Ron waren und wo sich der Tunnel befand. Wie lang war der Tunnel? Vielleicht führte er so weit in die Tiefe, dass Harry und Ron Stunden brauchen würden, um das Ende zu erreichen. Und wenn der Horkrux nicht da war? Wenn der Kelch an einem anderen Ort versteckt war? Sie versuchte, sich von ihren Sorgen zu lösen und beschloss, die Situation mit Draco allein zu sein, auszunutzen.

Nach einiger Zeit durchbrach Hermine das Schweigen. "Draco?"  
"Hm?"

"Ich habe nachgedacht", sagte sie. Ja, das hatte sie. Doch sie hatte bis jetzt weder den Mut noch die Gelegenheit gehabt, ihn anzusprechen. "Über das, was du zu deinem Vater gesagt hast."

Draco drehte seinen Kopf und blickte sie an. "Was habe ich gesagt?"  
"Dass du deine Mutter rächen willst", antwortete Hermine leise. "Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du... was wäre... wenn Voldemort deine Mutter... nicht umgebracht hätte...?"

"Was meinst du damit?", fragte Draco nach kurzem Schweigen.

"Ich meine, was du getan hättest, wenn deine Mutter an dem Tag, als wir im Grimmauldplatz waren, nicht gestorben wäre... wärst du zu ihr zurückgekehrt? Zu _Ihm_?"

Draco wandte seinen Blick ab und starrte auf den See, auf dessen Oberfläche sich die weißen Wolken spiegelten, die wie vereinzelte Farbtupfer am Himmel verteilt waren.

"Ich... weiß es nicht", murmelte Draco. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich zu ihr zurückgekehrt wäre. Vielleicht hätte ich sie geholt... du hättest mir eher sagen sollen, dass wir uns im Haus der _Blacks_ verstecken", er schwieg kurz und fügte dann hinzu: "aber zu _Ihm_ wäre ich nicht zurückgekehrt."

"Heißt das, du bist nicht _nur_ um der Rache Willen hier...?"

"Ich denke."

Sie verfielen erneut in Schweigen. Hermine ließ sich seine Antworten durch den Kopf gehen. Es hatte sie tatsächlich beschäftigt, ob Draco nur aus diesem einen Grund hier und ihnen half, oder ob es auch die Erkenntnis war, dass es schlicht die richtige Wahl war.

"Du?", fragte sie nach einigen Minuten.

"Ich?"

"Warum hast du... mit mir getanzt?" Hermine wusste, dass diese Frage einfach dumm klang, doch sie musste sie einfach stellen. Ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich auf Dracos Lippen.

"Du nutzt wohl aus, dass wir alleine sind?", fragte er. "Um auf deine Frage zu antworten: ich mache Dinge meistens, weil ich sie machen will."

"Ich weiß, das ist mir nicht entgangen. Aber du warst so ungewohnt... so...", Hermine hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was sie überhaupt sagen wollte.

"Ich dachte, das Thema Höflichkeit, Manieren und so weiter hatten wir schon?"

"Richtig! Ich hatte vergessen, dass du mehr Zeit damit verbracht hast Manieren zu lernen, als Harry, Ron und ich zusammen", stellte Hermine fest.

"Ich komme eben aus gutem Hause."  
"Was soll das schon wieder heißen?"

"Nichts weiter."  
"Ach nein?"  
"Nein."

"Ich verstehe deine Anspielungen", sagte Hermine.

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest", erwiderte Draco.

"Weißt du wohl. Du musst mal wieder beweisen, dass du aus einer reichen, angesehenen und vorallem reinblütigen Familie stammst!"

"Es stimmt ja auch. Ich bin reicher, angesehener und vorallem reinblütig. Das ist, was zählt."  
"Achja? Reich bist du, weil deine Vorfahren über Jahrhunderte hinweg Geld durch Dunkle Magie zusammengescheffelt haben. Angesehen bist du auf Grund dieses Reichtums. Reinblütig, weil niemand deiner Familie nach freiem Willen entscheiden darf. Aber du bist noch mehr. Arrogant, bildest dir etwas darauf ein, das alle Welt zu den Malfoys aufsieht, weil sie jeden bedrohen und bestechen."  
"Oho! Arrogant? Ich kenne eine, die ist sechs Jahre lang in Hogwarts auf und ab gestiefelt, als wüsste sie alles! Hat sich in jeder Unterrichtsstunde zwanzig mal gemeldet, jedem gesagt, was er zu tun und zu lassen hatte und klar gemacht, dass sie die unbestrittene Miss Ich-weiß-alles ist. Das nenne ich arrogant und hochnäsig."

Hermine sah ihn aus großen Augen an. "Wirklich? Arrogant und hochnäsig?"

Draco schnaubte. "Du wirfst mir vor arrogant zu sein? _Ich_ weiß es selber. Aber _du_ anscheinend nicht."  
"Ich bin nicht arrogant!"

"Jetzt ist dein Weltbild angekratzt, nicht wahr? Hast dich doch immer für so freundlich, hilfsbereit, clever und _nicht_ _arrogant_ gehalten! Irgendwann musste es dir ja mal jemand sagen."

"Oh Gott... ich... ich...", stotterte Hermine.

"Ha, Granger! Bist mir auf den Leim gegangen!", feixte Draco spöttisch.

"Granger?", fragte Hermine mit gerunzelter Stirn.

"Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen", grinste Draco.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. "Bin ich wirklich so arrogant?", fragte sie ernst. Sie wusste, dass die den anderen manchmal ganz schön auf die Nerven gegangen war. Aber arrogant?

"Merlin! Was ist daran so schlimm?"

"Also, bin ich es?"

Draco seufzte. "Ein bisschen?"

Hermine seufzte ebenfalls.

"Glaubst du, sie kommen bald zurück?", fragte sie nach einer Weile und sah auf den See hinaus.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was ist, wenn sie nicht zurückkommen?", sagte Hermine mit Besorgnis in der Stimme.

"Sie werden es schon schaffen", antwortete Draco. "Bis jetzt haben sie's schließlich immer geschafft."  
Hermine konnte sich von diesen Worten nicht recht beruhigen lassen.

"Ich sitze hier tatenlos, währen die beiden da unten -", sie spürte seine Hand auf ihrem Unterarm. Warum das in ihr plötzlich ein seltsames Gefühl auslöste, konnte Hermine nicht sagen, denn schließlich war sie ihm im Wasser so nahe gewesen... Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und blickte direkt in seine Augen.

"Was ich am Abend der Hochzeit gesagt habe, meinte ich ernst", hauchte Draco. Er strich ihr mit sanften Bewegungen beruhigend über den Arm. Hermine sah hinab auf seine Hand, dann wieder in seine Augen. Diese grauen Augen. Konnten Augen so grau sein?

Seine konnten.

Sie spürte ein Kribbeln im Bauch, wusste nicht woher es kam, warum es kam.

Einie winzige Stimme in Hermines Kopf rief ihr verzweifelt zu, sie solle sich wegdrehen.

Doch ihr Blick wanderte von seinen Augen hinab zu seinen Lippen, die wie in Zeitlupe näher zu kommen schienen und die Stimme wurde erstickt. Sie nahm kaum wahr, dass sie selber sich ihm entgegenlehnte, langsam. Ganz langsam. Ihr Verstand war ausgesetzt, sie schien kaum wahrzunehmen was passierte.

Das Kribbeln breitete sich aus und schien fast ihren ganzen Körper ergriffen zu haben. Hermines Herz schien einen Marathon zu laufen, Wärme, angenehme Wärme durchfuhr ihren Körper. Sie konnte seinen Duft riechen, seinen Atem spüren. Das Kribbeln hatte währenddessen sogar ihre Nasenspitze erreicht. Ihre Lippen hatten den Abstand fast überbrückt, da drehte Hermine ihren Kopf zur Seite - und nieste.

Der Moment zerfloss, unwiderruflich. Wie Sand zwischen ihren Fingern, bis sie nichts mehr von dem spürte, was soeben ihr Inneres aufgewirbelt hatte.

"Erkältet?", drang Dracos Stimme, die irgendwie verändert klang, wie aus weiter Ferne an ihr Ohr.

"Nee, allergisch gegen Slytherins", erwiderte Hermine ohne nachzudenken und ohne ihn anzusehen und spürte, wie sie rot anlief. Sie lehnte sich an seine Schulter und schloss die Augen.

_**A/N: **So... ich habe lange überlegt, ob es für so eine Szene noch zu früh ist... aber naja, hier ist sie, mich persönlich reist sie nicht vom Hocker... und Hermines letzter Satz ist eigentlich sehr untypisch, oder? Aber ich fand ihn irgendwie passend -g-._

_Ich kann trotzdem nur wiederholen, was ich die ganze Zeit schon sage -gg-, es dauert noch..._


	16. Blockiert

_**A/N: **So, ich hab die Hermine-Szene mindestens sechs mal komplett neu geschrieben, aber so ganz zufrieden bin ich nicht. Trotzdem geht's jetzt weiter. Viel Spaß und bitteeee reviewn -lieb guck-_

**Kapitel 16**

**Blockiert**

Hermine gelang es, nach außen hin ruhig zu wirken, als würde sie an Dracos Schulter gelehnt schlafen. Doch in ihrem Inneren tobte ein Sturm, ein Orkan aus Gefühlen, Fragen und Gedanken, die sich alle nur um eines drehten: Sie hätte ihn beinahe geküsst... Er hätte sie beinahe geküsst...

Fast fragte sie sich, ob es nicht alles Einbildung war, nur eine Folge der Erschöpfung. Doch konnte pure Einbildung ihr Herz so zum Klopfen bringen und ihren Körper mit solch wohliger Wärme durchfluten? Nein.

Aber das konnte einfach nicht möglich sein. Hermine Granger konnte einfach nichts für Draco Malfoy übrig haben. Das war unvorstellbar. Unmöglich! Es muss die Situation gewesen sein, die sie zu ihrem Tun veranlasst hatte, versuchte sie sich einzureden.

Die Situation? Irgendwie kam Hermine das bekannt vor: Ron. Sie versuchte, die Sache mit Ron mit der jetzigen zu vergleichen und ihr wurde klar, dass sie sich unterschieden. Selbst als sie Ron geküsst hatte, war sie nicht von diesem Kribbeln erfüllt gewesen, dass durch die intensive Nähe Dracos zu Stande gekommen war.

Sie konnte es nicht leugnen. Seit der Hochzeit hatten sich die Gefühle, die sie Draco gegenüber empfand, verändert. Langsam und schleichend, sie hatte es kaum wahrgenommen oder es unterdrückt. Doch jetzt? Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Versuchen, es zu vergessen und bekämpfen?  
Hermine fragte sich, was Draco wohl im Augenblick dachte. Vielleicht wäre der Kuss nur eine willkommene Abwechslung für ihn gewesen?

Hermines Herz sank leicht, bei diesem Gedanken. Ihr logisches Denkvermögen sagte ihr, dass Draco jetzt nicht mit flatterndem Herzen da saß, sondern womöglich mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen. Sie hatte kaum Zweifel, dass er dazu in der Lage wäre. Doch würde er ausgerechnet sie als Ablenkung wählen? Vielleicht tat sie ihm Unrecht, so über ihn zu denken... Aber es schien schier unmöglich, dass ausgerechnet er etwas für sie, die muggelgeborene Hermine mit den strubbeligen Haaren empfand.

Hermine seufzte. Warum grübelte sie nur so viel? Konnte sie es nicht einfach vergessen? Es brachte ihr am Ende nichts, schließlich wusste sie kaum ihre eigenen Gefühle bescheid, wie sollte sie dann über Dracos nachdenken?

- - -

Harry und Ron schwammen nun seit wenigen Minuten durch den Felstunnel nebeneinander her. Bis jetzt war ihnen noch keine Moräne begegnet, doch sie hielten ihre Zauberstäbe fest in der Hand und ließen ihre Blicke wachsam umherschweifen.

Da sie wussten, was sie erwartete, reagierten sie sofort, als zwei Moränen links neben ihnen auftauchten.

"_Petrificus_ _Totalus_!", rief Harry, um eines der Tier auf Dauer unschädlich zu machen, während Ron die zweite Moräne erstarren ließ. Sie schwammen weiter und nach und nach tauchten immer mehr der bösartig aussehnden Fische um sie herum auf, so dass sie, wie Hermine zu vor, den Eindruck hatten, es hier nicht mehr lebend rauszuschaffen. Doch Harry ließ sich von diesem Gedanken nicht beeinflussen, sondern erstarrte jedes sich nahende Tier mit seinem Zauberstab. Er nahm einen Stoß in die Seite wahr, drehte sich um und sah Ron auf die Felswand deuten, seinen Zauberstab heben und etwas murmeln. Harry konnte natürlich keinen Ton verstehen, doch als er sah, dass Ron einen Felsspalt, aus dem gerade eine weitere Moräne hervorschießen wollte, verschlossen hatte, breitete sich ein leichtes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. Die Idee von Ron war so simpel, dass Harry fast gelacht hätte. Sie mussten nur mit Magie dafür sorgen, dass die Moränen nicht zu ihnen vordringen konnten. Denn das war ihr größtes Problem: sobald sie eine erstarrt hatten, kam sofort eine weitere aus einer Höhle geschlängelt.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!", rief Harry, mit dem Zauberstab auf eine sich nahende Moräne deutend.

Es war ein atemraubender Kampf, bis sie die Moränen endlich soweit gebannt und die Felsspalten zugehxt hatten, dass sie weiter schwimmen konnten. Nuur ab und zu schnappte ein Fisch nach ihnen. Ron und Harry hatten beide Spuren des Kampfes davongetragen; ihre Kleidung war von spitzen Zähnen zerschlitzt wurden. Harry hatte sich einmal nicht schnell genug wehren können und so hatten die Zähne auch seinen linken Unterarm erwischt und eine kleine blutige Spur hinterlassen, auf die Harry seine Hand presste, um das Blut zu stoppen.

Der Tunnel schien nun etwas steiler nach unten zu führen, doch nach wenigen Metern erkannten sie, dass er nach einer kurzen ebenen Strecke wieder aufwärts führte. Diese Tatsache verlieh ihnen neue Hoffnung und sie machten kräftigerere Züge, den Blick nach oben gerichtet, den Zauberstab fest in der rechten Hand.

Plötzlich, für Harry und Ron vollkommen unerwartet, stießen sie mit den Köpfen durch die Wasseroberfläche. Wassertropfen auf den Blasen, in denen ihre Köpfe steckten, erschwerten ihnen die Sicht. Erst nach und nach nahmen sie ihre Umgebung wahr. Einige Meter über ihnen wölbte sich eine grobe, felsige Decke, die wie eine Kuppel die unterirdische Höhle überragte, in der sie sich befanden.

Harry schauderte, der Ort erinnerte ihn zu sehr an die Höhle, die er gemeinsam mit Dumbledore aufgesucht hatte. Der See, in dem sie sich befanden, war etwas kleiner, als jener andere. Auch befand sich keine Insel in der Mitte und im ersten Moment glaubte Harry, hier sei absolut gar nichts zu finden. Da stubste Ron ihn an und deutete nach rechts. Harry folgte seinem Blick und erst nach genauem Hinsehen erkannte er, dass ein schmaler Tunnel von dort ausging.  
Sie schwammen hinüber und fanden eine Art Ufer vor sich. Es war kaum drei Meter breit. Harry und Ron verließen erleichtert das Wasser und blieben erschöpft auf dem erdigen Boden stehen. Nachdem sie die Luftblasen entfernt und etwas zu Atem gekommen waren, folgtem sie einem schmalen Gang, der sich von dem Ufer aus in den Fels schlängelte. Harry fiel es schwer, nicht zu zittern. Die Luft hier unten war eisig auf ihrer nassen Haut. Der Boden, auf dem sie mit bloßen Füßen liefen, war feucht und unangenehm kühl.

Nach einem kurzen Marschn hielt Harry abrupt an, Ron dicht hinter ihm. Sie starrten mit ungläubiger Miene auf eine kleine Erhöhung, wenige Schritte vor ihnen. Sie befand sich scheinbar am Ende des Ganges und etwa einen Meter über der erdigen Erhöhung, im fahlen Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe strahlend, schwebte ein goldener Kelch. Kleine, tiefschwarze Steine, waren in verschlungenen Formen in das Metall eingelassen und schienen den Buchstaben "H" zu bilden.

Harry nahm eine undeutliche Bewegung von Ron wahr, der seine Freude und Erleichterung zum Ausdruck brachte. Harry drehte sich zu ihm und grinste ihm kurz zu, ehe er eine skeptische Miene aufsetzte. "Siehst du irgendetwas? Eine Falle? Ein Monster?"

"Monster?", wiederholte Ron. "Ich glaub' nicht, dass hier eins reinpasst. Lass uns den Kelch schnappen und abhauen. Ich will endlich wieder Land unter meinen Füßen, aber nicht über meinem Kopf haben!"

Harry verharrte auf der Stelle und sah sich misstrauisch um. Ihm schien es zu einfach zu sein, irgendetwas musste Voldemort doch noch zum Schutz des Kelches getan haben.

"_Accio_ _Kelch_!", rief er. Wie er es erwartet hatte, blieb der Kelch an Ort und Stelle stehen.

"Glaubst du, da drinn ist auch ein Trank?", fragte Ron stirnrunzelnd und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, in der Hoffnung einen Blick auf das Innere des Kelches zu erhaschen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und ging langsam, mit erhobenem Zauberstab, auf den goldenen Gegenstand zu. Ron ging hinter ihm her.

Als Harry den Kelch erreicht hatte, stand er für einige Augenblicke unschlüssig da und starrte auf den scheinbar perfekt gearbeiteten, prunkvoll geformten Kelch Helga Hufflepuffs. Langsam streckte er beide Arme aus und ergriff ihn mit den Händen. Er hielt die Luft an, lauschte und suchte die Felswand mit den Augen ab, doch wider Erwarten tauchte weder ein Inferius noch ein anderer Wächter aus dem Nichts auf.

Harry drehte sich um und sah Ron vor sich, der erleichtert den Kelch musterte.

Harry wollte auf ihn zu gehen, da stieß sein Fuß gegen etwas Hartes. Er sah verblüfft auf den Boden hinab, doch da lag nichts. Er wollte weiter gehen, doch es ging nicht. Sein Fuß schien immer wieder gegen etwas zu stoßen. Harry hob den Fuß höher, ohne Erfolg. Mit einer Hand ließ er den Kelch los und tastete wie ein Blinder vor sich in der Luft umher. Erschrocken keuchte er auf. Es schien, als würde ihn eine unsichtbare Wand von Ron trennen.

- - -

Hermines Gedanken hatten unterdessen eine andere Form angenommen. Sie hatte beschlossen, nicht mehr über Draco nachzudenken und jegliche Regungen ihres Inneren zu unterdrücken. Sie würde sich doch nicht wegen Draco verrückt machen! Das war einfach absurd. Das einzige, was er war, war gutaussehend. Aber sonst? Nichts. Er besaß keine Eigenschaften, die Hermine an Menschen schätzte. Gut, er war vielleicht ein fähiger Zauberer. Aber sonst? Unfreundlich, überheblich, arrogant.

Dass scheinbar ihr ganzer Körper auf ihn reagiert hatte, führte Hermines Verstand auf die Situation zurück. Sie war fast bewusstlos aus einem kalten See gekommen, nachdem sie um ihr Leben geschowmmen war. Da konnte es schonmal mit einem durchgehen.

Hermine befreite ihren Kopf endlich von diesem Thema und dachte an Harry und Ron. Sie konnte absolut nicht einschätzen, wie lange die Jungen nun bereits im See waren. Allmählich bemächtigte die Sorge sich ihrer, die Sorge, Harry und Ron würden nicht auftauchen, sich das nasse Haar aus dem Gesicht streichen und sich in den Sand fallen lassen.

Hermine schauderte bei dem Gedanken und erst da wurde ihr wieder bewusst, dass sie ihren Kopf noch immer an Dracos Schulter gelehnt hatte. Sie fuhr hoch und starrte auf den See. Dieser lag so friedlich da, als würde niemand in den Tiefen des Wassers nach dem Teil einer dunklen Seele suchen. Als würde nichts und niemand hier etwas Böses, Dunkles tun können. Wie der Schein doch trog, dachte Hermine in Erinnerung an die Moränen.

Wie sehr er das tat, konnte sie nicht ahnen.

- - -

Harry versuchte die aufsteigende Verzweiflung runterzuschlucken. Er tastete mit den Händen vor sich die unsichtbare Wand ab, in der Hoffnung eine Lücke zu finden. Vergebens, das wusste er.

Ron stand mit großen Augen vor ihm. "Was ist los?", fragte er.

Harry, erleichtert, dass er Ron durch die Wand hören konnte, antwortete: "Hier ist etwas. Eine Mauer. Ich komme nicht vorwärts." Die Verzweiflung in ihm wuchs an. Er kam hier nicht raus. Er saß fest, in einem höchstens zwei Quadratmeter großen, unterirdischen Gefängnis. Mit dem Horkrux. Das Gefühl von Triumph war nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen und hatte sich in unendliche Verzeweiflung gewandelt.

"Wie kann das sein?", fragte Ron. "Du bist doch eben hier lang gegangen."  
"Vielleicht erscheint die Mauer erst, wenn man den Kelch anfässt", vermutete Harry und versuchte seine Stimme nicht zittern zu lassen. Ron streckte eine Hand aus und bewegte sie auf Harry zu. Dieser erwartete mit jedem Zentimeter, den Rons Finger näher kamen, dass er gegen die Wand stieß. Doch Ron hatte seinen Arm ganz ausgestreckt und konnte den Kelch berühren. Verblüfft sah Harry zu, wie Ron seinen Arm wieder zurück zog. Er streckte die Hand ebenfalls aus, in der Hoffnung die Wand wäre verschwunden, doch das war sie nicht.

"Das versteh ich nicht", murmelte Ron.

"Versuch den Kelch zu nehmen", sagte Harry. Ron griff nach dem Kelch und wollte ihn zu sich holen, doch diesmal verharrte er mitten in der Bewegung.

"Es ist der Kelch", erklärte er stirnrunzelnd, "ich glaub er kommt nicht durch diese Mauer."

Nachdenklich nahm Harry den Kelch wieder an sich und sah zu, wie Ron seine Hand problemlos zurück nahm.

"Ich versteh das nicht...", wiederholte Ron, zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry. "Ich hoffe, der Fluch erwischt dich nicht. Geh lieber ein Stück zur Seite. _Reducto_!", der Fluch schoss einfach an Harry vorbei und traf gegen den Felsen, von dem Gestein absplitterte und hinter Harry zu Boden polterte. Staub wirbelte auf und ließ Harry husten.

"Ich probiere es von dieser Seite", sagte er und wedelte mit der Hand, um den Staub zu vertreiben. "_Reducto_!" Diesmal schien der Fluch mitten im Nichts zu verschwinden.

Wütend trat Harry gegen die unsichtbare Wand. Sie gab nicht nach. Er spürte, wie sein Mut noch weiter sank.

"Vielleicht musst du den Kelch loslassen? Könnte doch sein, dass man nur ohne ihn hier rauskommt", schlug Ron vor.

"Das würde uns nichts bringen.", grummelte Harry zähneknirschend.

"Wenn du da drinn verhungerst, bringt uns das auch nichts."

"Ich versuch's", sagte Harry, stellte den Kelch ab und ging auf Ron zu. Die Mauer hielt ihn auf.

"Verdammt!", rief Ron nun sichtlich besorgt. Er streckte seinen Arm nach Harry aus und versuchte, ihn vorwärts zu ziehen und zu seinem großen Erstaunen durchdrang Harrys Hand die Mauer. Ron und Harry sahen sich an und Harry streckte seinen Arm weiter und weiter vor. Doch dann spürte er die Mauer an seiner Schulter. Er warf sich dagegen und fluchte vor sich hin.

"Ich kapier das echt nicht", sagte Ron. "Wo ist da die Logik?"  
"Ich habe keine... warte Mal!", Harry kam eine Idee. Er streckte eine Hand aus und legte sie gegen die unsichtbare Mauer. "Komm näher. Ganz langsam."  
Mit fragender Miene kam Ron auf die Mauer zu, bis Harry ihm bedeutete anzuhalten. "Jetzt stell dich so hin, dass du in der Mauer stehst. Halb auf dieser Seite und halb auf der anderen. Verstehst du?"

Ron nickte und tat wie ihm geheißen.

"Okay, vielleicht klappt es." Harry drückte ihm den Kelch in die Hand und gegen die Brust. "Jetzt geh zurück."

Ron machte einen Schritt zurück und nahm dabei den Kelch mit sich. Ein ungläubiges Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Wie hast du das gemacht?"

"Diese Mauer war die ganze Zeit da. Man kommt aber nur von einer Seite durch, von außen. Solange man nicht ganz nach Innen geht, kann man wieder zurück, es entsteht sowas wie ein Loch. Die Mauer, also die Magie, wird unterbrochen, wenn man von außen eindringt."  
Ron nickte.

"Weil du die Magie unterbrochen hast, konntest du den Kelch zurücknehmen. Das Loch, das entsteht muss groß genug sein, deshalb konntest du den Kelch nicht mit einer Hand durch die Mauer bringen."  
"Wie bist du darauf gekommen?", fragte Ron. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Du musst noch ein Loch machen, damit ich raus kann."  
Ron kam erneut nach vorne und blieb mitten in der Mauer stehen. Harry musste sich gegen ihn lehnen, denn nur so konnten sie die Unterbrechung der Magie, die die Blockade geschaffen hatte, aufrecht erhalten. Ron ging zurück und Harry mit ihm. Schnell machte Ron einen weiteren Schritt nach hinten. Dann seufzte er erleichtert auf.

Harry nahm den Kelch und wollte gerade losgehen, als er ein seltsames Geräusch vernahm. Er drehte sich um und riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Aus der Wand am Ende des Ganges schien Wasser zu sprudeln, grünes Wasser. Harry vergeudete keine Zeit damit, sich zu wundern, wo es herkam, sondern packte Ron und stürzte los. Sie rannten den Gang entlang und hörten das rauschen der Flut, die scheinbar aus dem nichts auf sie zugebraust kam. Fast synchron beschworen Harry und Ron Luftblasen und rannten hintereinander weiter. Sie erreichten das Ufer und in dem Moment hatte das grüne Wasser sie eingeholt. Es schien als würde das Wasser ihre Füße lehmen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken stürzten sie in das Wasser des Sees und entkamen somit den magischen Fluten, die sie sonst in kürzester Zeit beweungsunfähig gemacht hatten.

Mit dem Kelch unter dem einen Arm und dem Zauberstab in der anderen Hand schwamm Harry neben Ron her und auf den Tunnel zu, der sie zum See führen würde. Sie nahmen nur wage den Grünschimmer über ihnen wahr, doch sie riskierten es nicht langsamer zu schwimmen, um sich umzusehen.

Im Tunnel fanden sie nur wenige Moränen vor, die wohl aus Felsspalten gekommen waren, die sie zuvor nicht versiegelt hatten. Harry und Ron schwammen verbissen in schnellem Tempo weiter. Sie hatten den Horkrux. Nun mussten sie nur nach an die Oberfläche gelangen.

_**A/N: **Ich hoffe sehr, man konnte das mit der Wand und dem "Loch" verstehen.._


	17. Horkruxe

_**A/N: **Nachträglich euch allen frohe Ostern! Hier geht's jetzt ohne Action weiter... viel Spaß._

**Kapitel 17**

**Horkruxe**

Als sie Geräusch spritzenden Wassers hörte, hob Hermine ihren Kopf und entdeckte Rons roten Haarschopf, der aus dem See auftauchte. Sie sprang auf und stürzte Ron entgegen, neben dem mittlerweile auch Harry aufgetaucht war. Ihr Herz führte einen kleinen Freudenstanz auf, als sie sah, dass ihre Freunde scheinbar gesund zurückgekehrt waren.

"Harry! Ron!", rief Hermine und blieb stehen, bevor sie mit den Schuhen ins Wasser trat. "Seid ihr OK?"

Die beiden Jungen wateten durch das Wasser, keuchten und trockneten sich mit ihren Zauberstäben.

"Ja, uns geht's gut", antwortete Harry erschöpft. Erst jetzt sah Hermine den goldenen Kelch, den Harry soeben in den Sand gelegt hatte. Für einen Moment war sie sprachlos.

"Na dann können wir ja verschwinden", kam es von Draco, der immernoch im Sand saß und den Horkrux mit seinen grauen Augen fixierte.

- - -

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Draco saßen um den Küchentisch und blickten mit ratlosen Mienen auf das Medaillon und den Kelch. Hermine streckte schließlich die Hand aus und griff nach dem goldenen Medaillon. Sie studierte die Oberseite sorgfälltig und seufzte.

"Harry, du hast gesagt, dass Marvolos Ring kapput war, richtig?"

Harry nickte.

Hermine drehte das Medaillon um und entdeckte auf der Rückseite einen schwarzen Fleck, als hätte jemand versucht, das Metall anzuzünden.

"Aber du weißt nicht, ob Dumbledore seine Verletzung vom Beschädigen des Rings oder von etwas anderem hatte?"

"Wie meinst du das?", fragte Harry und sah zu, wie Hermine das Medaillon nachdenklich hin und her drehte.

"Ich frage mich nur, ob es nicht ungefährlich ist, den eigentlich Horkrux zu zerstören. Bis jetzt hatte ich angenommen, dass die Zerstörung gefährlich ist. Aber was, wenn Dumbledores Verletzung von etwas wie dem Trank in der Höhle oder diesem Zauber unter dem See herrührte?"

"Du meinst, wir zerstören einfach das Medaillon und uns passiert nichts?", fragte Ron.

"Vielleicht. Vielleicht ist es auch gar nicht mehr nötig...", Hermine fuhr mit dem Finger über den schwarzen Fleck des Metalles. Sie ertastete einen feinen Schlitz, der ihr zuvor nicht aufgefallen war.

"Ich glaube, Regulus hat bereits versucht, es zu zerstören", erklärte sie nachdenklich.

"Versucht?", wiederholte Harry.

"Er hat es wohl nicht ganz geschafft. Guckt euch das an." Hermine reichte ihm das Medaillon und zeigte ihm den Schlitz. "Vielleicht kann man es nicht zerstören, es ist immerhin von Salazar Slytherin."  
"Soll das heißen, man kann den Horkurx selber auch nicht zerstören?", wollte Harry besorgt wissen.

"Nein. Ich denke, er ist bereits zerstört. Der Ring war schließlich auch nicht komplett zerstört und trotzdem ist der Seelenteil verschwunden."

"Und wenn nicht?", fragte Ron. "Wenn Regulus ihn nicht zerstört hat? Vielleicht ist dieser komische Ritz schon vorher da gewesen."  
"Wir müssen es wohl einfach nochmal machen", murmelte Harry.

"Aber was, wenn wir doch 'nen Fluch abkriegen? Wie Dumbledore?", warf Ron zweifelnd ein.

"Wir müssen es versuchen. Was bleibt uns sonst übrig?" Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab und legte das Medaillon zurück auf den Tisch. Hermine nahm den Kelch und stellte ihn zu Seite. Sie sah Harry besorgt an, wusste doch keiner, was es wirklich mit dem Horkrux auf sich hatte. Sie, Ron und Draco sahen abwechselnd von Harry auf das Medaillon und zurück, bis Harry einen Fluch ausprach, um das Metall zu spalten. Der Lichtstrahl schoss auf das Medaillon zu. Vier Augenpaare beobachteten halb neugierig halb ängstlich, wie das Licht scheinbar von dem Medaillon aufgesogen wurde. Es verschwand gänzlich, als es auf das goldene Metall traf, während auf diesem nicht eine Spur des Fluches zurückblieb.

Harry versuchte es mit einem weiteren Fluch, doch wieder zeigte es keine Wirkung auf das Medaillon. Im Gegenteil, es schien den Lichtstrahl förmlich aufzusaugen.

Erst nach dem dritten Versuch mit einem anderen Zauber geschah etwas; der grüne Lichstrahl aus Harrys Zauberstab traf gegen das Medaillon, prallte wieder von ihm ab und schoss gegen die Tasse in Dracos Hand. Diese zersplitterte, worauf hin Draco fluchend mit seinem Zauberstab schlenkerte, um den Tee von seiner Hose zu entfernen.

"Seht euch das an", sagte Harry und reichte Hermine das Medaillon. Neben dem Kopf der sich um das 'S' windenen Schlange, war ein weiterer schwarzer, rußähnlicher Fleck mit einem feinen Schnitt in der Mitte entstanden.

"Salazar muss irgendetwas damit gemacht haben, sodass man es nicht zerstören kann", wiederholte Ron.

"Wahrscheinlich", stimmte Hermine ihm zu. "Und wahrscheinlich hat Regulus den Horkrux schon zerstört. Sonst hätte eben etwas passieren müssen", vermutete sie.

"Dann probier ich's jetzt mit dem Kelch", sagte Harry.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist", murmelte Hermine besorgt, wohl wissend, dass sie Harry nicht davon abhalten konnte. "Ich meine, hier ist _wirklich_ ein Horkrux... drinn."

Harry blickte entschlossen drein und positionierte den Kelch vor sich auf dem Tisch. Erneut hob er den Zauberstab und wiederholte den Zauber. Der Lichtstrahl traf den Kelch am oberen Rand. Zunächst schien es, als würde gar nichts passieren, doch dann bahnte sich ein Riss knackend und knirschend seinen Weg von oben herab um die schwarzen Steine herum, bis er den Stiel erreichte.

Nach nur wenigen Augenblicken erschien ein dunkelgrüner Schimmer in dem Spalt und mit ihm eine eigenartige Kälte, ein Hauch von etwas, das Hermine einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Der Schimmer schien beinahe greifbar zu werden, in Form von Dunst- und Nebelschwaden stieg er aus dem Riss auf und schloss den Kelch ein.

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Draco wurden alle von einem seltsam beklemmenden Gefühl erfasst. Etwas schien von dem Nebel auszugehen, etwas kaltes, lebloses.

Sie saßen da und schienen sich nicht mehr regen zu können. Vor Draco lagen noch immer die Scherben seiner Teetasse.

Hermine starrte den grünen Nebel an und fragte sich, ob dies ein Seelensplitter Voldemorts war. Konnte man ihn wahrhaftig sehen? Dieser Gedanke verschwand aus Hermines Kopf, denn ein anderer nahm schleichend überhand... der Gedanke an Tod. Es schien ihr, als wäre der Tod auf seltsame Weise anwesend, weder sichtbar noch greifbar.

Niemand rührte sich. Nichts veränderte sich.

Hermine konnte es kaum mehr aushalten. Ein unerklärlicher Drang zu schreien stieg in ihr auf. Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und versuchte ihre Augen von dem Nebel abzuwenden. Als es ihr nicht mehr gelang es zu verhindern, öffnete sie den Mund. Doch bevor ein Laut ihre Lippen verließ, hatte Ron mit der Faust auf den Tisch geschlagen, als wollte er sie damit von ihrem seltsamen Bann befreien. Im selben Moment hatten Harry und Draco den gleichen Zauber ausgesprochen und aus ihren Zauberstäben war der gleiche Strahl geschossen. Beide Flüche trafen in den Nebel und schienen sich in ihm zu verlieren. Doch kurz darauf veränderte sich der Nebel. Er schien sich zusammen zu ziehen und sein Farbe zu verlieren, bis er nur noch eine faustgroße und farblose wabernde Substanz war.

Und dann verschwand er.

Für ein paar Herzschläge herrschte Stille.

"War das... Du-weißt-schon-wers... Seele?", fragte Ron mit aufgreissenen Augen und schweißbenetzer Stirn. Auch Hermine spürte Schweißperlen auf ihrer Stirn.

"Man kann Seelen nicht sehen", sagte Draco mit belegter Stimme.

"Was war dann dieser Rauch?", fragte Hermine leicht zitternd.

"Der war fürs Drumherum", antwortete Draco. "Ihr wisst schon, damit es beeindruckender wirkt."

"Oh."

"Wirklich?"

"Nein."

"Sehr lustig. Also. Was war es?"

"Merlin, woher soll ich das wissen? Du wirst nicht so schnell jemanden finden, der dir das erklären kann. Das ist aller tiefste Schwarze Magie." Trotz seiner leicht daher gesagten Worte, erkannte Hermine, dass auch er aufegwühlt war. Die seltsame, durch die Zerstörung - jedenfalls hoffte sie sehr, dass diese geglückt war - entstandene Atmosphäre hatte sie alle durchdrungen. Hermine konnte nicht in Worte fassen, was sie gefühlt hatte, aber ihr war klar, dass es in irgendeiner Form mit dem Tod zu tun gehabt hatte. Mit dem Mord an Menschen. Es schien, als ob etwas buchstäblich in der Luft gelegen hätte. Tod, Mord und Schuld. Nie zu verzeihende Schuld, so schwere Schuld, dass es der Seele auf immer versagt geblieben war, wieder zu heilen.

Hermine konnte sich nicht vorstellen, mit solch einer Schuld leben zu können. Niemals.

- - -

Am nächsten Tag war Hermine krank. Der Ausflug in den See hatte ihr eine ordentliche Erkältung eingebracht. Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als einen der wunderbar schnell wirkenden Tränke Madam Pomfreys. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie sich pausenlos die Nase putzen. Sollte sie doch mal für kurze Zeit kein Taschentuch brauchen, so nieste und hustete sie stattdessen. Hinzu kam, dass ihr Kopf schmerzte und brummte und sich so schwer wie einer von Hagrids Kürbissen anfühlte.

Hermine öffnete gerade eine Packung Taschentücher, als es an der Tür klopfte. Harry trat ein und brachte Hermine eine dampende Tasse Kamillentee.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, während sie ihm die heiße Tasse abnahm.

"Naja. Immerhin hab' ich kein Fieber", sagte Hermine und nahm einen Schluck Tee, der so heiß war, dass sie sich die Zunge verbrannte. Sie stellte die Tasse ab und fächerte sich mit der Hand Luft in den Mund.

Harry grinste. "Heiß?"  
"Jahhh", machte Hermine und verzog das Gesicht.

"Wir könnten dir so ein Gebräu machen, wie von Madam Pomfrey", schlug Harry vor. Hermine nickte grinsend bei dem Gedanken, Harry und Ron würden sich freiwillig über einen Kessel beugen. Bei der Erwähnung Madam Pomfreys war ihr etwas eingefallen. "Ich frage mich, warum wir keine Briefe aus Hogwarts bekommen haben. Ob Professor McGonagall weiß, dass wir hier sind?"

"Oh, das habe ich ganz vergessen! Lupin hat ihr Bescheid gesagt. Er hielt es für sicherer, als dass Eulen unnötig Aufmerksamkeit erregen."

"Da hat er Recht."  
"Gut", sagte Harry. "Ron und ich fragen Draco nach Zutaten für einen Trank. Soll ich dir sonst noch was holen?"

"Wenn du mich so fragts... du könntest mir ein Buch aus der Bibliothekt besorgen."  
"Du willst in deinem Zustand lesen?", fragte Harry kopfschüttelnd. "Ich dachte, du hast Kopfschmerzen."

"Habe ich auch", gab Hermine zurück. "Aber ich habe auch schreckliche Langeweile. Bring mir einfach irgendein Buch, gut?"

"Wie du meinst," murmelte Harry und verließ ihr Zimmer.

Wenig später brachte er Hermine ein Buch, das sie dankbar zu lesen begann.

Irgendwann kehrte Harry mit Ron zurück und teilte ihr mit, dass sie Mundungus besuchen würden.

"Ist das wirklich so wichtig?", fragte Hermine und dachte an Aberforth Dumbledores Warnung, sie sollten sich nicht an öffentlichen Plätzen aufhalten.

"Wir wollen sehen, ob er sich schon erholt hat und ihn dann fragen, wie... es passiert ist und wo und wann er das Medaillon gefunden hat", erklärte Harry.

Hermine fand die Idee nicht besonders überzeugend.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen um uns, Hermine", sagte Ron, "im Moment sollte es eher andersrum sein."  
"Es ist nur eine Erkältung..."

"Und die kurierst du jetzt schön aus. Harry und ich sind bald wieder da."  
Sie verabschiedeten sich von Hermine und verließen das Zimmer. Kurze Zeit später konnte sie die Haustür zufallen hören. Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu. Doch kaum hatte sie zwei Seiten gelesen, spürte sie ihren Kopf protestieren. Ergeben legte sie das Buch unter ihr Bett und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen sinken. Sie lag für eine Weile da und ärgerte sich, dass sie an ihr Bett gebunden war, bis allmählich ihre Augen zufielen. Doch sie fand keinen richtigen Schlaf.

Nach etwa einen halben Stunde klopfte es an ihrer Tür. Hermine schlug die Augen auf. Waren Harry und Ron etwa schon wieder da?  
"Ja?", sagte sie.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Hermines Blick fiel auf Draco.

"Was willst du?", fragte sie überrascht.

"Der Trank ist fertig", antwortete er und da erst sah Hermine die Tasse in seiner Hand. Sie hatte Harrys Versprechen einen erkältungslindernen Trank zu brauen vollkommen vergessen.

Draco blieb an den Türrahmen gelehnt stehen und ließ die Tasse langsam zu Hermine schweben.

"Was soll das?", fragte sie und ergriff die warme Tasse.

"Ich will deinen Bazillen nicht zu nahe kommen", erwiderte Draco. Hermine, die sich etwas unwohl dabei fühlte, mit ihm allein zu sein, war irgendwie dankbar, dass er nicht näher kam. Sie setzte die Tasse an und begann zu trinken. Die heiße Flüssigkeit rann ihr die Kehle hinab und schon nach wenigen Schlucken fühlte sie sich, als würde Dampf aus ihren Ohren zischen. Sie stellte die Tasse ab, hustete kurz und sah auf. Draco war verschwunden, ihre Zimmertür geschlossen.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, dabei spürte sie, wie ihre Kopfschmerzen rasch nachließen. Sie ergriff das Buch unter ihrem Bett, schlug es auf und begann zu lesen.

Am Nachmittag waren Harry und Ron noch immer nicht zurück. Hermines Bauch machte sich bemerkbar, sie verspürte Hunge und beschloss in die Küche zu gehen. Als sie die Treppe hinab ging, fühlte sie sich nocht etwas unwohl und wackelig auf den Beinen, so dass sie sich am Geländer festhalten musste.

In der Küche machte sie sich ein Brot, trank Wasser und aß einen Apfel. Als sie ihr kleines Mahl beendet hatte, trat Draco ein. Er schien wenig überrascht, sie hier zu sehen. Auch er griff sich einen Apfel und setzte sich an den Tisch.

Hermine wünschte sich, Harry und Ron würden endlich zurückkommen. Es behagte ihr nicht, allein mit Draco zu sein, denn sie wusste nicht recht, wie sie sich verhalten sollte und was er dachte. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Medaillon und den fast zerbrochenen Kelch. Sie hatten noch nicht entschieden, was sie mit den Gegenständen anstellen sollten. Sie alle fühlten sich unwohl bei ihrem Anblick, doch aus irgendeinem Grund vermochten sie es nicht, sie in einem anderen Raum verstauben zu lasen.

"Ich denke, wir sollten sie heile zaubern", sagte Hermine in die Stille hinein. Draco hob eine Augenbraue. "Immerhin sind es Besitzstücke der Gründer gewesen. Vielleicht sollten sie nach Hogwarts zurück."

"Man kann sie nicht 'heile zaubern'", sagte Draco verächtlich. "Sie sind für immer zerstört. Besser gesagt, sie sind durch und durch... schwarz. Ein heilender Zauber hat keine Wirkung mehr auf sie. Sie sind verseucht."  
"Oh. Das habe ich nicht gewusst", murmelte Hermine.

"Offensichtlich."  
"Woher weißt du das?", fragte sie. "Ich dachte, es gibt niemanden, der Horkruxe erklären kann."  
"Ich habe mich informiert."

"Achja? Wann denn? Und wo?", hakte Hermine skeptisch nach.

"Was geht dich das an?", entgegnete Draco.

Irgendetwas, ob an seinen Worten, seiner Haltung oder seinem Gesichtsausdruck, Hermine vermochte es nicht zu sagen, erweckte unterschwelliges Misstrauen in ihr. Draco schien es zu merken.

"Nachdem ich durch Snape von den Horkruxen erfahren hatte, habe ich in unserer Bibliothek nachgeforscht", erklärte er.

"Warum hast du es uns nicht gesagt?", fragte Hermine.

"Es ist unwichtig." Er hatte seinen Apfel aufgegessen, stand auf und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort die Küche.

Hermine konnte ein Aufseufzen nicht unterdrücken. Er tat so, als wäre am See nichts gewesen. Was ja genaugenommen auch stimmte. Sollte sie es ihm also weiterhin gleichtun? Sie verbannte die Frage aus ihren Gedanken, denn sie hatte immernoch ein seltsames Gefühl. Hermine konnte sich dieses nicht erklären, doch sie ahnte etwas Ungutes... Draco verbarg etwas. Sie glaubte zwar nicht wirklich, dass er etwas im Schilde führte, dafür hatte er mittlerweile oft genug bewiesen, dass er vertrauenswürdig war.

Hermine kehrte grübelnd in ihr Zimmer zurück. In dem Moment, als sie ihre Tür öffnen wollte, fragte sie sich plötzlich, was Draco den ganzen Tag alleine trieb. Lesen? Schlafen? Gegen besseres Wissen ließ Hermine ihre Türklinke los und schlich den Flur entlang zu Dracos Zimmertür. Sie überlegte sich eine Ausrede für ihr Kommen, hob die Hand um zu klopfen, als sie dumpfe Stimmen aus seinem Zimmer vernahm.


	18. Misstrauen oder trauen?

_**A/N: **Obwohl ich's nicht jedesmal schreibe, freu ich mich nach wie vor tierisch über eure Reviews! Ich hoffe euch gefallen die Kaps weiterhin zu gut._

**Kapitel 18**

**Misstrauen oder trauen?**

Hermine lauschte angestrengt. Sie konnte nicht ein Wort verstehen. Einen Anflug von aufkommender Angst runterschluckend, klopfte Hermine an. Die leise Stimme verstummte augenblicklich. Hermine wartete. Sie klopfte erneut und hörte Draco mit einem genervten Grummeln antworten.

Hermine atmete tief durch, straffte die Schultern und öffnete die Tür.

"Was ist?", fuhr er sie an, kaum hatte er sie gesehen.

Sie schaute sich möglichst unauffällig in dem kleinen Raum um, ohne jemanden zu entdecken. Hermine beschloss kurzerhand, ihn mit der Wahrheit zu konfrontieren: "Ich habe Stimmen gehört", sagte sie. "In deinem Zimmer", sie warf ihm einen Erklärung fordernden Blick zu.

Draco musterte sie abschätzend. "Mit dir geht es steil bergab, jetzt hörst du schon Stimmen in deinem Kopf. Oder waren es Nebenwirkungen deiner Erkältung?", meinte er gelassen.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass es keine Nebenwirkungen waren", erwiderte Hermine überzeugt. "Du brauchst dich gar nicht erst rauszureden. Ich weiß, was ich gehört habe."

"Was wolltest du überhaupt hier?", fragte Draco, ohne auf ihre Worte einzugehen. Anscheinend war ihm klar, dass sie vor seiner Tür gestanden haben musste.

"Ich wollte fragen, ob du noch etwas von dem Erkältungstrank übrig hast. Mein Kopf tut weh", log Hermine.

Draco grinste kurz und spöttisch. "Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass das nichts bringen würde. Du hast erst vor ein paar Stunden eine Tasse getrunken, die reicht für zwei Tage. Was in dieser Zeit von der Erkältung übrig bleibt, kann auch nicht durch noch mehr von dem Trank gelindert werden. Du lügst", endete er kühl.

"Na schön", entgegnete Hermine eisig, "dann sind wir ja schon zwei." Hoch erhobenen Hauptes marschierte sie aus seinem Zimmer und schloss die Tür geräuschvoll hinter sich.

- - -

"Er war in der Winkelgasse", erklärte Harry, nachdem er und Ron endlich aus dem St. Mungo zurückgekehrt waren. "Er wollte sich da mit irgendeinem Typen treffen, wegen krummer Geschäfte. Du kennt ja Dung. Die Todesser müssen schon auf ihn gewartet haben. Der Typ, mit dem er sich treffen wollte, hat ihn wahrscheinlich verraten."

"Also geht es Mundungus schon besser?", fragte Hermine. Sie saßen zu dritt in Harrys und Rons Zimmer, während Hedwig unruhig auf dem Schrank hin- und her trippelte.

"Er stottert und zittert die ganze Zeit. Aber er hat wirklich viel Glück gehabt. Es hat nicht viel gefehlt und er wäre... du weißt schon... wie Nevielles Eltern", antwortete Ron.

"Wird er sich ganz erholen?", wollte Hermine wissen.

"Die Heiler meinten, dass es noch nicht ganz sicher ist."

Hermine, die auf Harrys Bett saß, hatte bis zur Ankunft der Jungs besorgt über die Stimmen aus Dracos Zimmer gegrübelt. "Hört mal", begann sie, "ich muss euch noch etwas erzählen. Vorhin, als ich an Dracos Zimmer vorbeigegangen bin, habe ich etwas gehört. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es Stimmen waren."  
"Stimmen?", fragte Harry und Ron wie aus einem Mund und sahen sie halb zweifelnd halb besorgt an. "Vielleicht hat er mit einem Portrait gesprochen?"

"Nein," sagte Hermine entschieden, "das hätte ich gemerkt. Außerdem hat er abgestritten, dass irgendwer überhaupt etwas gesagt hat."

"Und du bist dir wirklich sicher?", hakte Harry nach. "Hier kann eigentlich niemand sein."

"Ich bin mir absolut sicher", antwortete Hermine bestimmt, obwohl sie bereits leise Zweifel hegte. Niemand konnte in das Haus eindringen, geschweige denn sich in Luft auflösen. Konnte Draco etwa jemanden mit einem Tarnumhang irgendwie reingeschmuggelt haben? Aber wen? Und warum?

- - -

Am Abend legte Hermine sich früh schlafen, um die Erkältung endgültig hinter sich zu bringen. Harry und Ron hatten ihr zwar gesagt, sie würden ihr glauben, doch hielten sie es nicht für nötig, Draco zur Rede zu stellen. Sie konnte es ihnen auch nicht verübeln. Vielleicht war es doch alles nur ein Missverständnis.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Hermine auf. Müde schlug sie die Bettdecke zurück, stand auf, rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und wankte zur Tür. Sie lief den dunklen Flur entlang zum Badezimmer, um zur Toilette zu gehen.

Als sie kurz darauf wieder auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer war, verflog ihre Müdigkeit mit einem Mal. Sie hörte sie wieder, die Stimmen; ein gedämpftes Gespräch aus Dracos Zimmer. Mit wenigen Schritten stand sie vor seiner Tür und lauschte. Sie konnte Dracos Stimme ausmachen, aber die Person, die antwortete, wusste sie nicht zuzuordnen. Die für sie unverständlichen Worte dieser Person drangen seltsam, wie aus weiter Ferne, an ihr Ohr. Da kam Hermine zum ersten Mal der Gedanke, dass Draco ein magisches Hilfsmittel zur Kommunikation nutzen konnte.

Hermine seufzte. Sie wagte es nicht, einfach in sein Zimmer zu platzen. Stattdessen klopfte sie. Wie zu erwarten verstummte das leise Gespräch sofort und kurz darauf öffnete Draco die Tür. Er sah angespannt aus und hatte sich trotz der späten Stunde noch nicht umgezogen.

"Was?", fauchte er gereizt. Hermine schluckte. "Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte sie und versuchte, jegliche Gefühlsregung aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen.

Er musterte sie und dann stahl sich kurz ein spöttisches Grinsen auf seine Lippen. "Mit der Aufmachung? Was soll ich da nur denken?"

Hermine wurde sich plötzlich ihres kurzen Nachthemdes bewusst, doch sie ignorierte seine Bemerkung. "Also? Muss ich hier noch die ganze Nacht stehen?"

"Glaubst du, das interessiert mich?", erwiderte Draco betont uninteressiert und machte ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Hermine verspürte einen Anflug von Zorn. Mittlerweile war ihr klar geworden, dass sie wohl nur dann auf einen freundlichen Draco hoffen konnte, wenn sie sich in gefährlichen Situationen befanden.

Nur das am See war eine Ausnahme gewesen... betrachtete er es als Ausrutscher? Schämte er sich gar? Hermine vertrieb diesen Gedanken unwirsch und stieß mit einem Ruck die Tür auf. Draco stand am Fenster und drehte sich nun zu ihr um. "Wo liegt dein Problem? Hab ich nicht mal mitten in der Nacht meine Ruhe?"

Hermine störte sich nicht an seinen Worten, sondern trat ein und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. Dann blickte sie ihm geradewegs in die Augen und sagte sachlich: "Ich weiß, dass du dich hier mit jemandem unterhältst. Du brauchst mir keine Geschichte von irgendwelchen Nebenwirkungen aufzutischen. Mit wem sprichst du und wie?", sie musterte erwartungsvoll. Er stand auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers und erwiderte ihren Blick. Auf einmal fragte Hermine sich, wie die Vertrautheit am See zustande gekommen war. In diesem Moment konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, ihm so nahe zu sein, als dass sie ihn mit 'Du, Draco...?' ansprechen und ihm eine persönliche Frage stellen würde. Er erschien ihr fremd, unbekannt und weit entfernt. Wie hatte sie sich an seine Schulter lehnen können?

"Ich frage mich, wie oft ich dir noch sagen muss, dass es dich nichts angeht", unterbrach Draco ihre Gedanken.

"Das ist mir egal. Ich will wissen, was du hier treibst!", entgegnete Hermine ungeduldig.

"Dass man dir alles drei Mal erklären muss...", murmelte Draco. "Es geht dich nichts an. Verschwinde. Ich will jetzt schlafen."

Hermine hatte ganz und gar nicht vor, so schnell aufzugeben. Ein ungutes Gefühl verbot es ihr. Einerseits fühlte sie sich schlecht dabei, ihm zu misstrauen, doch andererseits war ihr jetzt klar, dass er irgendetwas vor ihnen verbarg.

"Ohne dich", sagte Draco.

"Hm?", machte Hermine gedankenverloren.

Draco verdrehte die Augen, ging auf sie zu, hielt die Tür auf und wartete darauf, dass sie endlich verschwinden würde.

"Ich gehe erst, wenn ich weiß mit wem du heimlich sprichst", wiederholte Hermine hartnäckig.

Draco wurde langsam wütend. "Was bildest du dir überhaupt ein? Mitten in der Nacht weigerst du dich, aus meinen Zimmer zu verschwinden und tust so, als würde dich irgendetwas aus _meinem_ Leben angehen!"

"Ich habe dir dein verdammtes Leben gerettet", unterbrach sie ihn schroff.

Daraufhin schwieg er kurz. "Das gibt dir trotzdem nicht das Recht zu verlangen, dass ich dir unter die Nase reibe, wann ich mit wem rede."

Hermine seufzte. "Verstehst du das denn nicht? Du verheimlichst uns etwas und das erweckt Misstrauen. Was wir absolut nicht gebrauchen können."  
Draco lachte. "Glaubst du, ich benutzte einen Zauber, um mit meinem Vater einen Mordkomplott oder sowas zu planen?"

"Was soll ich denn sonst denken?", erwiderte Hermine.

Draco runzelte die Stirn.

"Nein, _das_ glaube ich nicht. Aber wir... es ist einfach..."

"Dein Misstrauen ist unnötig", sagte Draco kühl.

"Dann sag mir, wer es ist."

"Das geht dich immernoch nichts an."

Hermine stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Wie soll ich dir so nicht misstrauen?", fragte sie gereizt.

"Warum sollte ich mit Todessern oder sonst wem Kontakt aufnehmen?", schoss er zurück. "Wie könnt ihr sowas glauben?"

"Wir... es ist...", stotterte Hermine, die es sich selbst nicht erklären konnte.

Draco seufzte. "Vertrau mir einfach", sagte er schlicht.

Darauf wusste Hermine nichts zu erwidern.

"Gut, dann geh ich jetzt", murmelte sie und trat hinaus in den Flur. Hatte sie ihn mit ihrer Misstrauendbekundung verletzt, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Hermine bezweifelte es jedoch. Draco schien ihr abwesend, wahrscheinlich hatte er sie bereits vergessen und zerbrach sich über irgendetwas den Kopf. Warum sagte er nicht die Wahrheit? Offensichtlich sprach er mit jemandem, der auf ihrer Seite dieses Krieges war. Jedenfalls war dieser jemand keine Bedrohung. Wo lag also das Problem?

Als Hermine kurze Zeit später in ihrem Bett lag, fühlte sie sich seltsam leer. Sie stand wieder auf, öffnete das kleine Fenster und ließ die kühle nächtliche Briese mit ihrem Haar spielen. Sie atmete die frische Luft ein und hob den Kopf, um die Sterne zu sehen. Doch sie konnte nur ein kleines Stückchen des Himmels ausmachen, denn Bäume und ein einige Meter entferntes Haus versperrten ihr die Sicht.

Manchmal wünschte sie sich, sie wäre wie Lavander oder Pavarti. Nein, besser sie hätte jemanden wie sie. Jemanden, dem sie ihr Herz ausschütten könnte, jemand, der ihr nichts übel nehmen konnte. Vielleicht hätte sie sich Ginny anvertraut, wenn es nicht Draco Malfoy gewesen wäre... Lieber würde sie es der giggelnden Pavarti erzählen, die zwar geschockt aber nicht wütend oder enttäuscht gewesen wäre. Alles, was Hermine wollte, war jemandem erzählen, was sie fühlte. Sie wusste, sie konnte nicht zu Harry oder Ron gehen. Was würde sie auf's Spiel setzten, wenn sie ihnen sagte, dass sie glaubte, etwas für den blonden Slytherin zu empfinden? Wenn sie nur wüsste, was _er_ dachte...

- - -

Am nächsten Morgen frühstückten alle vier gemeinsam um die Mittagszeit. Hermine hatte noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, mit Harry und Ron zu sprechen, da die beiden, wie so oft, erst am späten Vormittag aufgestanden waren.

"Wir müssen sie woanders hinstellen", sagte Harry und deutete mit seinem Löffel auf Kelch und Medaillon, die noch immer auf dem Küchentisch lagen. "Sie passen einfach nicht auf einen Frühstückstisch."

"Wann habt ihr vor, nach Hogwarts zu gehen?", fragte Draco unvermittelt.

Harry sah auf. "Das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt. Was ist heute für ein Tag?"

"Montag", antwortete Hermine.

"Unterrichtet McGonagall?", fragte Harry nachdenklich. "Oder gibt sie jetzt als Schulleiterin keinen Unterricht mehr?"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass sie aufgehört hat", vermutete Hermine.

"Ich auch nicht", stimmte Ron ihr zu. "Wisst ihr, wer dieses Jahr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet?", fragte er. Die anderen schüttelten den Kopf.

"Wir sollten vormittags kommen", sagte Harry. "Wenn wir McGonagall vormittags treffen, gibt es keine nervige Fragerei von den anderen." Hermine wusste, dass er liebend gern länger als einen Vormittag geblieben wäre.

An diesem Tag war Hermine von sehnsüchtiger Vorfreude erfüllt. Hogwarts. Schon morgen, so hatten sie beschlossen, würden sie nach Hogsmeade apparieren und hinauf zum Schloss laufen. Hermine war ein wenig trübsinnig, da sie nicht lange bleiben würden. Sie würde so gern über die Länderein wandern, den Kraken im See zusehen, in den Korridoren umherstreifen und vor allem den bekannten Geruch verstaubten Leders und vergilbten Pergamentes in der Bibliothek einatmen. Vielleicht konnte sie die Jungs überzeugen, länger zu bleiben, schließlich sehnten auch sie sich nach dem Schloss. Doch die Hauptsache war, das Schwert zu bekommen. Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass es ein Seelenteil Voldemorts enthielt.

Der Gedanke an Hogwarts vertrieb all ihre Sorgen und Zweifel Draco betreffend für eine Weile.

- - -

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen, merkte man allen drei Gryffindors die Ungeduld an, nur Draco hatte sich vollkommen im Griff, obwohl Hermine sich sicher war, dass er sich ebenso freute wie sie. Nachdem sie endlich fertig waren, verließen sie den Grimmauld Platz ein weiteres Mal und disapparierten. Mit vier leisen _Plopps_ erschienen sie viele Kilometer entfernt von Londen vor den _Drei_ _Besen_.

Sie gingen die Straße entlang, vorbei an den kleinen, aneinander geschmiegten Häusern des Dorfes. Kaum eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer war unterwegs, die Schaufenster der Geschäfte waren mit Plakaten des Ministeriums versehen. Der kleine Ort wirkte trist und wie eingeschläfert. Hermine wusste, dass das nicht nur an der Abwesenheit der Schülerscharen lag, die sonst immer umherschländerten, wenn sie hier war.

Bald hatten die Vier das Dorf schweigend hinter sich gelassen und gingen den Weg zum Schloss hinauf. Hogwarts thronte ruhig vor ihnen, mit seinen wohl bekannten Zinnen und Türmen, den schmalen Fenstern und dem von geflügelten Steinebern gesäumten Eichenportal. Der See glitzerte in der Vormittagssonne und von weitem konnte Hermine Hagrid erkennen, der eine Schar junger Schüler mit irgendwelchen Geschöpfen in großen Holzkisten bekanntmachte. Hermine musste unweigerlich an Knallrümpfige Kröter denken. Zwei Eulen flogen über sie hinweg und verschwanden bald über den Baumkronen des Verbotenen Waldes.

"Können wir dann vielleicht mal weitergehen?", fragte Draco mit schleppender Stimme. Hermine war gar nicht bewusst geworden, dass sie stehen geblieben waren, um sich umzugucken. Ein Blick auf Harry verriet ihr, dass es ihm ebenso erging. Sie gingen das letzte Stück des Weges bis sie endlich das Eichenportal erreichten und das Schloss betraten. Sie durchquerten die gewölbte Eingangshalle und gelangten zur großen Marmortreppe. Von dort machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Lehrerzimmer.

Harry klopfte an hölzerne Tür und trat gefolgt von Hermine, Ron und Draco ein. Überrascht sahen sie den Mann an, der in einem Stuhl am Tisch saß und von einem Buch zu ihnen aufsah.

_**A/N:** Ich weiß, geht ziemlich schnell. Schwupps, schon sind sie in Hogwarts.._

_Bis Hermine weiß, wer der oder die ist, mit dem/der Draco spricht, dauert es noch 2 bis 3 Kaps -Spannung steiger- -g-_


	19. Alles findet sich in der Bibliothek

**Kapitel 19**

**Alles findet sich in der Bibliothek**

Kingsley Shacklebolt stand von seinem Stuhl auf, lächelte sie überrascht an und fragte: "Was für ein unerwarteter Besuch! Was macht ihr hier? Braucht ihr Hilfe?" Sein goldener Ohrring funkelte ihnen entgegen, genauso wie sein Lächeln. In Hermines Augen schien er, trotz seiner Überraschung, eine gewisse Ruhe und Bedächtigkeit auszustrahlen, ganz so, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte.

"Wir", begann Harry ebenso überrascht wie Kingsley, "wir wollen mit Professor McGonagall sprechen."

"Nun, da müsst ihr euch noch etwas geldulden", erwiderte Kingsley, "sie unterrichtet noch."

"Was machen _Sie_ hier?", fragte Ron, als hätte er Kingsley jetzt erst erkannt,"sind Sie jetzt Lehrer?"

"Ganz recht."

"Also unterrichten _Sie_ Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste", stellte Hermine fest. Kingsley nickte bejahend. "Ich bin wirklich überrascht, euch hier zu sehen. Man hat mir gesagt, ihr kommt dieses Jahr nicht nach Hogwarts."  
"Wir wissen noch nicht genau, ob wir später zurückkommen", sagte Hermine. "Sie verstehen, wir wissen nicht, wie alles... also... was passiert..."

"Ist schon gut", unterbrach Kingsley sie. "Ich verstehe. Habt ihr Durst oder Hunger? Ich kann euch Tee und Kekse anbieten. Setzt euch erstmal. Bis Minerva kommt, müsst ihr noch eine Weile warten."

- - -

Eine halbe Stunde später öffnete sich die Tür und der beinahe haarlose Kopf Horace Slughorns tauchte auf. Er balancierte einen Stapel Bücher auf seinen kurzen Armen und brauchte einige Zeit, ehe er auf Harry, Ron, Hermine und Draco aufmerksam wurde.

"Bei Merlins Barte", rief er aus und ließ die Bücher mit einem dumpfen Knall auf den Tisch fallen. "Was machen Sie hier, Harry?", wiederholte er Kingyleys Frage und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Ron, Hermine und Draco, schien sie jedoch kaum wahrzunehmen. "Sie müssen wissen, Sie haben ein wahres Loch in meiner UTZ-Klasse hinterlassen. Kaum jemand ist im Stande einen Trank auf Ihrem Niveau zu brauen. Bleiben Sie lange? Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie zu einer meiner Stunden kommen und Ihr Können demonstrieren. Mit Sicherheit werden Sie das tun. Sie werden bleiben, nicht wahr?"  
"Öhm", machte Harry und sah ratlos um sich, "Ich denke nicht, dass ich lange genug bleibe", sagte er ausweichend "Tut mir Leid, Professor", Hermine konnte an Harrys Augen ablesen, dass er log. Natürlich tat es ihm nicht Leid, jetzt wo er das Buch des Halbblutprinzen nicht mehr benutzten konnte.

Ehe noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, erklang eine Stimme von der Tür. "Dieses Mädchen bringt mich noch um den Verstand. Und ich dachte, Longbottom..." Streng dreinblickend trat Professor McGonagall ein und sah verblüfft auf ihre vier Schüler. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger", sagte sie mit durchdringendem Blick. "Mr. Weasley und, obwohl man es mir erzählt hat, bin ich überrascht, auch sie hier zu sehen, Mr. Malfoy. Was tun Sie alle hier?"

"Wir müssen mit Ihnen reden, Professor", antwortete Harry. "Allein", fügte er hinzu.

"In Ordnung. Folgen Sie mir", sagte Professor McGonagall nachdem sie ihn nocheinmal kurz gemustert hatte. "Wir gehen in... mein Büro." Hermine fiel es nicht schwer zu bemerken, welch Überwindung es ihre Lehrerin kostete, das Schulleiterbüro als 'ihres' zu bezeichnen.

Sie wurden den wohlbekannten Weg durch die Korridore geleitet, bis sie vor dem steinernen Wasserspeier zum Stehen kamen.

"Zitronenbonbon", sagte Professor McGonagall und schon wurde die zum Büro führende Treppe sichtbar. Hermine stellte sich mit den anderen auf die Stufen und fuhr mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen nach oben. Professor McGonagall öffnete die Bürotür und trat ihnen voran ein.

Das Büro hatte sich kaum verändert, soweit Hermine es auf den ersten Blick sagen konnte, nur das Portrait auf dem Dumbledore zu sehen war, wirkte ungewohnt und versetzte Hermine einen Stich ins Herz. Dumbledore schlief. Sein langer Bart wiegte sich leicht beim Ein- und Ausatmen, sein Gesicht wirkte erschöpft aber friedlich.

Professor McGonagall beschwor zusätzliche Stühle herauf. "Er ist kein einziges Mal aufgewacht", sagte sie leise an Harry gewandt, der seinen Blick nicht vom Portrait des alten Mannes reißen konnte. "Setzten Sie sich."

Die vier taten wie geheißen, während ihre Lehrerin sich hinter Dumbledores Schreibtisch niederließ.

"Nun, was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte sie und blickte in die Runde.

"Ich kann Ihnen nicht viel erklären", begann Harry zögernd. "Wir... wir wissen... Dinge und wir tun... Dinge um Voldemort aufzuhalten." Dinge, wiederholte Hermine still, ist das unpassenste Wort auf Erden.

"Mir fiele es schwer, das zu glauben, wenn Albus Sie nicht unterwiesen hätte, Potter. Aber wie glauben Sie, kann ich Ihnen helfen? Ich weiß nichts, von dem, was sie treiben."

"Professor, Sie müssen uns nur etwas geben", sagte Harry und wandte seinen Kopf einer gläsernen Vitrine zu. "Wir brauchen das Schwert von Gryffindor."

"Das Schwert?", echote Professor McGonagall mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Glauben Sie etwa, Sie können Du-weißt-schon-wen mit einem Schwert besiegen?"

"Nicht direkt", murmelte Harry. "Ich kann es Ihnen nicht erklären", wiederholte er. "Geben Sie uns das Schwert?"

"Selbstverständlich, Potter. Natürlich werde ich das tun", erwiderte sie und stand auf. Sie öffnete die Vitrine und hob das silberne Schwert Godric Gryffindors behutsam hoch. Hermine hatte es nie zuvor gesehen und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es schön finden konnte. Es war immerhin eine Waffe. Doch das funkelnde Silber, die schmale Klinge und die tiefroten Rubinen ließen es fast wie ein Schmuckstück und nicht wie ein Werkzeug für den Kampf wirken.

"Da haben Sie es", Professor McGonagall überreichte Harry das Schwert. "Darf ich fragen, was Sie nun zu tun gedenken? Ist Ihr Besuch hiermit beendet?"

Harry setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, doch Hermine kam ihm zu vor. "Bevor wir wieder gehen, wollen wir noch ein bisschen Zeit hier verbringen, Sie verstehen, Professor, jetzt, wo wir schonmal hier sind."

Ein Husten war zu vernehmen, dass sich sehr nach "Bibliothek" anhörte. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, von wem es stammte. Vielleicht von allen drei Jungen. Sie runzelte die Stirn, als ihr ein Gedanke kam und wandte sich erneut an die Frau vor ihr. "Haben wir Ihre Erlaubnis für die Verbotene Abteilung?"

- - -

Draco ging allein hinab in die Kerker. Seine Füße fanden den Weg ganz von selbst, während seine Gedanken andere Pfade beschritten. Hier fühlte er sich unerklärlicher Weise mehr denn je gedrängt, den drei Gryffindors die Wahrheit zu sagen... Doch solange er es Hinauszögern konnte, würde er es nicht tun. Er fragte sich, ob Hermine überhaupt mit Harry und Ron gesprochen hatte, denn er hätte von den beiden eine Reaktion erwartet. Warum waren sie nicht gekommen, um wissen zu wollen, zu wem er Kontakt hatte? Draco dachte darüber nach, bis er die unscheinbare Steinwand eines Verlieses erreichte, hinter der sich der Eingang zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum verbarg.

"Amertentia", sagte er. Professor McGonagall hatten ihnen die Passwörter gegeben, nachdem Hermine sie, einer spontanen Idee folgend, alle davon überzeugt hatte, für einige Tage zu bleiben.

Die Wand öffnete sich vor Draco und er trat in den vertrauten, langgestreckten und düsteren Kerker. Wie er erwartet hatte, war niemand zu sehen. Unschlüssig setzte er sich auf einen der Stühle und blickte nachdenklich in den Lichtschein der grünen, runden Lampe über ihm. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich freuen sollte, seine Hausgenossen wieder zu treffen. Er konnte ihnen nichts erklären, und selbst wenn manche von ihnen den Verstand eines Horklumps hatten, musste er sich auf Fragen gefasst machen. Er seufzte.

- - -

"Es tut so gut, wieder hier zu sein", ließ Hermine begeistert verlauten, als sie mit Harry und Ron den verlassen Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. "Ich hab das alles so vermisst." Sie drehte sich zu ihren Freunden um, die etwas zerknirscht dreinschauten. "Nun kommt schon, warum freut ihr euch nicht, dass wir länger bleiben? Ich weiß genau, dass-"

"Das ist es nicht...", unterbach Ron sie murmelnd. "Es ist eher... Hermine, wir haben in den Ferien schon so viele Bücher gelesen. Und jetzt erwartest du, dass wir tagelang in der Bibliothek hocken? Bis jetzt haben uns die Bücher auch nicht weitergeholfen!"

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

"Na gut", gab Ron zu, "ein bisschen. Aber was soll bitte in den Büchern stehen? Ich glaube nicht, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer ein Buch darüber verfasst hat, wo seine Horkruxe stecken!"

"Vielleicht stolpern wir über einen wichtigen Hinweis, Ron. Möglicherweise in Biografien oder-"  
"Biografien?", echote Ron. "Du glaubst-"

"Schlag doch was bessere vor!"  
"Ich-"  
"Hört ihr jetzt auf?", ging Harry dazwischen. "Wir sollten uns lieber überlegen, was wir den anderen erzählen. Und heute Nachmittag gehen wir zu Hagrid."

"Du hast Recht", pflichtete Hermine ihm bei. "Wisst ihr, ich bin richtig froh, dass Kingsley hier ist. Er gibt mit Sicherheit einen guten und kundigen Lehrer ab. Ich wünschte, ich könnte-"  
"Was? Unterricht von ihm kriegen?", raunzte Ron.

"Ja! Und du brauchst dich darüber gar nicht so aufzuregen, Ron."

"Tu ich gar nicht. Ich wollte dir gerade zustimmen. Wenn ich die Wahl zwischen Bibliothek und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Küste bei Kingsley hätte, würde sie mir nicht schwer fallen."

"Ich... Harry, du bringst jetzt am Besten das Schwert in den Schlafsaal, bevor jemand kommt."  
"Ich versteck's unter'm Bett...", grummelte Harry ironisch.

Als es Zeit zum Mittagessen war, wollten die drei alles andere, als in die Große Halle. Die Blicke, die Fragen, das Getuschel und Geflüster... Hermine konnte es sich lebhaft vorstellen. Bis jetzt hatten sie sich noch keine unangenehmen Fragen stellen müssen, denn die einzigen, die sie getroffen hatten, waren Colin und Denis Creevey. Die Brüder hatten sie jedoch schnell abschütteln können.

"Ich hab Hunger", murmelte Ron mürrisch. "Wollen wir nicht lieber in die Küche? Ich bin sicher, Dobby würde-"  
"Ron, hör auf dir was vor zu machen. Früher oder später werden wir sowieso alle treffen. Wir gehen hier jetzt rein", sagte Hermine, straffte die Schultern und betrat die Große Halle.

Noch waren nicht alle Schüler anwesend, da der Unterricht erst vor kurzem geendet hatte. Hermines Blick glitt über die vier Haustische bis zum Tisch der Lehrer, während sie versuchte unauffällig und selbstsicher zum Tisch der Gryffindors zu gelangen. Erst nach einer Weile begannen sich die Köpfe der Schüler zu ihnen zu drehen. Doch kaum hatte das Getuschel angefangen, breitete es sich in Windeseile in der ganzen Halle aus. Hermine schluckte, versuchte es zu ignorieren und ließ sich endlich neben Ginny auf der Bank nieder. Harry und Ron setzten sich zu ihrer rechten Seite. Harry tat so, als würde er nichts um ihn herum wahrnehmen, doch Ron war leicht rot angelaufen und schien offenbar emsig damit beschäftigt zu sein, kleiner und kleiner zu werden.

"Hermine! Was zum Teufel macht ihr denn hier?", rief Ginny und wirkte fast vorwurfsvoll. "Warum habt ihr mir nicht geeult, dass ihr kommt? Habt ihr etwa schon... seid ihr schon... ihr wisst... fertig?", wisperte sie und warf ihnen bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, wir haben nur etwas geholt."  
"Achso. Hast du dein Alte-Runen-Buch vergessen?"

Hermine seufzte. "Ginny, spiel nicht verrückt."  
"'Tschuldigung. Ich bin nur neugierig. Also, was habt ihr geholt?"  
Hermine senkte die Stimme noch weiter und flüsterte: "Das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor."  
"Was!", rief Ginny. "Will Harry es jetzt auf die gute, alte-" "Ginny!" "Uups, tut mir Leid. Will Harry es jetzt auf die gute, alte Kopf-Ab-Art machen?", flüsterte sie.

"Nein, natürlich nicht."

Hermine, Ron und Harry hörten sich von Ginny die wichtigsten Neuigkeiten aus Hogwarts an, während ihre Mitschüler allmählich zu ihren normalen Gesprächsthemen zurückkehrten. Ab und zu warf Hermine einen Blick um sich und sah Lavander und Parvati, die offenbar immer wieder auf Ron starrten. Irgendwann blieb ihr Blick am Tisch der Slytherins hängen. Darauf bedacht, alles um sie herum zu ignorieren, hatte sie nicht mitbekommen, wie Draco eingetreten war und sich zu den Slytherins gesetzt hatte. Ihn so da sitzten zu sehen, vertieft in ein Gespräch mit Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe und Goyle (wobei diese beiden offensichtlich nur Grunzer und dumpfes Gelächter betrugen), schien sie in eine andere Zeit zurückzuversetzten. Er wirkte wie eh und je, mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen und einer Körpersprache, die allen sagte, wer er war und wo er stand. Hermine fragte sich, was er den anderen Slytherins erzählte. Welche Lügen und Ausreden er sich wohl ausdachte? Ob sie ihn verdächtigten? Nein, nicht Draco Malfoy.

Hermine hatte kaum etwas von ihrem Essen angerührt. Anders Harry und Ron, die so begeistert von richtigem Essen waren, dass sie scheinbar für drei Tage aßen. Hermine musste eingestehen, dass sie sich im Grimmauldplatz auch manchmal nach solch gutem Essen sehnte, schließlich aßen sie für gewöhnlich nur Schnellgerichte. _Das_ würde sie natürlich niemals zugeben. Am Ende würde Harry Dobby noch in die Küche des Grimmauldplatzes beordern.

Nachdem auch Harry und Ron endlich ihre Teller gelehrt hatten, machten sie sich zu dritt auf den Weg zu Hagrid. Sie fanden ihn neben seiner kleinen Hütte auf seinem Kürbisbeet, wo er gebückt schuftete. Noch hatten die Kürbisse nicht die größe erreicht, die Hermine von den Halloweenfesten kannte, doch bis dahin waren noch gut zwei Monate Zeit und sie wusste, wie sehr Hagrid sich um seine Saat sorgte.

"Hey Hagrid!", rief Ron. Hagrid richtete sich auf, wischte sich Schweiß von der Stirn und suchte nach dem Ursprung der Stimme. Als er Harry, Ron und Hermine erkannte, machte sich ein freudiges Lächeln unter seinem dunklen Bart breit. Er zog seine Arbeitshandschuhe aus und warf sie achtlos beseite.

"Na so'ne Überraschung! Hallo, Harry, Ron, Hermine!"  
"Hallo Hagrid", riefen Hermine und Harry und liefen ihm mit Ron entgegen. "Wir mussten hier etwas besorgen", sagte Harry knapp, während er Hagrid angrinste.

"Soso", machte Hagrid. "Und da habter gedacht, ihr schaut nochma' eben vorbei. Kommt doch mit rein. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, hab ich noch 'ne Dose Kekse. Kommt schon."  
Sie folgten ihm in seine Hütte, von der alle Spuren des Feuers, das während des Kampfes mit den Todessern gelodert hatte, getilgt waren.

"Hab' mich schon immer gefragt, ob ihr vorbei kommt. Hogwarts ist einfach nicht mehr das selbe, seit... er ist weg... ihr seid weg... aber Grawp ist noch da", schloss er. "Er lernt jetzt wirklich schnell."  
"Warum warst du nicht beim Essen?", fragte Hermine und beäugte misstrauisch einen von Hagrids Keksen. Da sie ohnehin keinen Hunger hatte, legte sie ihn schnell zurück in die Dose, die auf dem Tisch stand.

"Wegen Grawp. Er langweilt sich, müsst ihr wissen. Er hat keine Lust mehr, Bäume auszureißen. Er will reden und lernen. Wenn ihr wollt, kann ich euch nachher mitnehmen und-"  
"Nein, nicht nötig", fiel ihm Hermine hastig ins Wort.

"Wie lange bleibt ihr? Wie ich schon gesagt habe, Hogwarts hat sich verändert... nicht nur _er_ und ihr seid weg, sondern auch... Snape. Irgendwie hat er ja dazugehört, ich begreife's einfach nich", sagte Hagrid mit belegter Stimme. Dann sah er auf: "Wusstet ihr, dass Malfoy auch weg is'? Naja, blieb ihm ja kaum was and'res übrig, oder? Ich mein-"  
"Du weißt es nicht?", platze Ron heraus.

"Was weiß ich nicht?", fragte Hagrid.

"Du... wir...", stammelte Ron.

"Nichts", sagte Harry rasch. "Vergiss es einfach."

"Was wisst ihr über Malfoy?", bohrte Hagrid nach.

"Nichts", log Hermine. Sie brachten es einfach nicht übers Herz, Hagrid mitzuteilen, dass sie ausgerechnet mit Draco gemeinsame Sache machten. Nicht, nach all dem, was Draco ihm wegen Seidenschnabel angetan hatte. "Hast du was von Madam Maxim gehört?"

Hagrid erwähnte Draco mit keinem einzigen Wort und auch sonst drehten sich ihre Gespräche um sorgenfreie Themen. Hagrid berichtete stolz, wie gut sein Unterricht lief und dass er für nächste Woche eine Lieferung Fwuuper erwartete. Am frühen Abend kehrten Harry, Ron und Hermine zurück zum Schloss und in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Dort wurden sie von einer Schar wartender Mitschüler begrüßt.

"Wo habt ihr gesteckt?", rief Dean. "Die wildesten Gerüchte gingen um!"

"Bleibt ihr das ganze Jahr hier?", fragte Nevielle. "Es ist ziemlich ungewohnt ohne euch drei. Alles ist ungewohnt..."

"Ihr beiden fehlt im Quidditchteam!", sagte irgendjemand. "Ohne euch haben wir richtig schlechte Karten gegen Slytherin. Harry, du musst wieder Kapitän werden, sonst-"  
"Harry kann aus Luschen auch keine Profispieler machen", blaffte Ginny von der Ecke des Raumes und kam herüber zu ihnen.

"Wer ist Kapitän?", fragten Harry und Ron begierig. Ginny grinste und zeigte auf sich.

"Du?", sagte Harry. "Gratuliere! Sind die Aussichten wirklich _so_ schlecht?"

"Schlechter als schlecht. Aber was soll's. Vielleicht schafft ihr es ja, zu einem der Spiele vorbeizukommen."

Sie verbrachten die Zeit bis zum Abendessen im Gemeinschaftsraum und stellten sich den neugierigen Fragen ihrer Mitschüler, die alle wissen wollten, warum sie nicht zu Beginn des Schuljahres aufgetaucht waren. Entnervt dachte Hermine, dass es wohl nie zu allen durchdringen würde, dass sie, Harry und Ron darüber kein einziges Wort verlieren würden.

Nach dem Essen machte Hermine sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Sie hatten von Professor McGonagall die Erlaubnis bekommen, sich dort jederzeit aufzuhalten und auch die Verbotene Abteilung aufzusuchen. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, die Professorin würde ihnen keinen Wunsch abschlagen, aus Angst, etwas falsch zu machen. Sie vertraute darauf, dass sie mit dem Wissen, das Harry von Dumbledore hatte, das Richtige anstellen würden.

Hermine war nicht mehr weit von der Bibliothek entfernt, als sie leise Stimmen aus einem Seitenkorridor hörte. Unter normalen Umständen hätte Hermine das nicht weiter interessiert, doch die eine Stimme, hätte sie mittlerweile unter hunderten erkannt. Leise schlich sie zur Wand und lugte um die Ecke, um im spärlichen Fackelschein Draco an die Steinwand gelehnt zu sehen. Hermines Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen als sie Pansy Parkinson ausmachte, die dicht an Draco stand und scheinbar aufgebracht war.

"Hältst du mich für Crabbe oder Goyle?", zischte sie. "Denkst du ich merke nicht, dass du gleichzeitig mit der verdammten Gryffindorbrut aufgetaucht bist? Was geht hier vor?"

"Wenn ich dich für Crabbe oder Goyle halten würde", antwortete Draco, "denkst du, ich würde dich so nah an mich drann lassen?" Hermine konnte Pansy im schwachen Licht kurz grinsen sehen, doch sie wurde schnell wieder ernst. "Das war keine Antwort. Was zum Teufel-"  
"Was willst du von mir hören, Pansy?", unterbrach Draco wütend. "Dass ich meine Ferien mit Potty, Wiesel und dem Schlammblut verbracht habe und wir uns so sehr amüsiert haben, dass wir unsere Ferien einfach mal verlängert haben?"

"Nein, ich-"

"Wenn du von mir glaubst, dass ich irgendetwas mit diesen... Personen", er spuckte dieses Wort förmlich aus, "zu tun habe, dann solltest du jetzt besser verschwinden."

"So habe ich das nicht gemeint, Draco."

"Wie dann?"

"Ich... ich hab' mir einfach Sorgen gemacht. Niemand wusste, wo du warst und ich dachte... du wärst... also, der Dunkle Lord hätte dich...", stammelte Pansy hilflos. "Und dann tauchst du ausgerechnet mit _Potter_ auf... ich dachte du hättest-"

"Ich hätte Super Potters Hilfe nötig?", fragte Draco. Pansy schluckte. "Ich... weiß, dass du sie nicht nötig hast", murmelte sie. "Ich wollte dich nicht verärgern."  
"Hast du nicht", erwiderte Draco nach kurzer, knisternder Stille.

Hermine drehte sich beinahe der Magen um, als er eine Hand hob und Pansy eine Strähne ihres dunklen Haares aus dem Gesicht schob. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die beiden schlich sie eilends weiter zur Bibliothek. Wie konnte er nur? Fragte sie sich und war sich nicht sicher, was genau sie damit meinte. Was hatte sie erwartet? Dass er den Slytherins einfach erklären würde, was für ein Verhältnis er jetzt zu ihr, Harry und Ron hatte? Sicher nicht.

Aber Pansy... Wut schäumte in ihr auf. Wut oder Eifersucht? Hermine wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass diese Pansy ganz und gar nicht so war, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Hatte Draco nicht erwähnt, sie habe ihn Drakie genannt? Pansy war für Hermine immer das oberfläche Mädchen gewesen, das an Dracos Arm klebte und scheinbar nichts lieber tat, als sie als Schlammblut zu beschimpfen. Auf einmal war sie nicht mehr oberflächlich und dumm... Sie stand Draco nahe...

Hermine schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf, als sie realisierte, dass ihre Beine sie geradewegs in die Bibliothek getragen hatten. Die Regale warfen im Licht weniger Fackeln düstere und ungewohnte Schatten, doch sonst schien alles wie immer zu sein. Hermine seufzte, als sie auf eines der Regale zu ging und nach Buchtiteln Ausschau hielt. Nach einiger Zeit hatte sie sich ein halbes Dutzend Bücher asugesucht, die sich allgemein mit Voldemort und den Dunklen Künsten beschäftigten. Vielleicht war in irgendeinem Nebensatz ein Ort erwähnt, an dem der letzte Horkrux versteckt war. Kaum hatte sie das letzte Buch auf den Stapel auf einem Tisch gelegt, hörte sie einsame Schritte vom Korridor vor der Bibliothek. Sie wusste intuitiv, wer es war.

Sie wartete neben dem Tisch bis, Draco in Sicht kam. Dann, ohne nachzudenken, fragte sie mit schneidender Stimme: "Hat sie dir gegeglaubt?"  
Draco, der sie zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte, fuhr herum. "Hat sie - _was_?"

"Bestimmt hat sie dir geglaubt. Du hättest _alles_ dafür getan, nicht wahr? Obwohl... das hättest du auch so getan." Hermine bis sich erschrocken auf die Lippe. Das hatte sie nicht sagen wollen.

"Wovon redest du?", fragte Draco mit gerunzelter Stirn und kam näher.

"Pansy", erwiderte Hermine leise und knapp und wich seinem Blick aus.

"Pansy?", wiederholte er. "Was soll mit ihr sein?" Dann schien ihm ein Licht aufzugehen. "Du hast und gehört, ja? Willst du etwa, dass ich ihr erzähle, ich ihr die Wahrheit erzähle? Dass ich euch mit euren richtigen Namen anrede? Du weißt selbst-"

"Das ist es nicht", platze es aus Hermine heraus, ehe sie etwas dagegen tun konnte. Sie ballte ihre Hand hinter ihrem Rücken zu einer Faust und zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben.

"Nicht?", sagte Draco. Seine Augen schienen im Schein der Fackeln zu flankern und Hermine fiel auf, dass er eine Schuluniform trug, während sie noch immer Jeans anhatte. "Wovon redest du? Was ist los mit dir?"

"Mit mir ist nichts los. Wohl eher mit Pansy", gab Hermine zurück, sie konnte die Worte nicht aufhalten und schluckte kaum merklich.

"Was ist dein Problem?", fragte Draco und kam noch näher.

"Was ist mein Problem?", wiederholte Hermine plötzlich wütend, mit funkensprühenden Augen, "Kannst du dir das nicht denken?" Sie versuchte vergeblich die schäumende Wut zu verdrängen. Doch sie schien sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle zu haben, ihr Mund tat nicht das, was sie ihm befahl. Ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Sie wollte ihn nicht verärgern...

"Ich...", Draco stockte. "Hermine, du... es gibt keinen Grund sich aufzuregen", versicherte er ihr.

"Ach nein?", rief Hermine. "Für mich gibt es einen! Du wolltest mich küssen!" Da war es. Sie hatte es gesagt, doch jegliche Verzweiflung oder Reue in ihr wurde von Wut verdrängt.

"Das habe ich aber nicht", sagte Draco leise.

'Weil ich geniest habe!', wollte Hermine zornig erwidern, doch als sie seinen Blick sah, blieben ihr die Wörter im Hals stecken. Er stand vor ihr, eine Seite seines Gesichtes lag im Schatten, doch seine Augen schienen das Feuer der Fackel wiederzugeben. Auf einmal wich die Wut aus ihr und ihr Herz begann zu klopfen, als wollte es aus ihrer Brust springen. Draco neigte seinen Kopf und Hermine hörte ihn leise flüstern "Noch nicht." Dann spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren.

Im ersten Moment hatte sie Angst. Angst, sie würde Pansy an ihm spüren, riechen, schmecken. Doch da war nur er. Nur sein Duft und seine Wärme. Hermine konnte sich nicht erinnern, je einen Menschen mit solcher Intensivität wahrgenommen zu haben. Er umschloss ihre rechte Hand mit seiner, küsste sie. Eine Welle von Wärme schwämmte jeden Zweifel, jedes Gefühl der Schuld und jeden Gedanken an Harry und Ron davon und hinterließ ein angenehme Leere, die von ihm gefüllt werden wollte. Sie schmiegte ihren Körper an seinen und vertiefte den Kuss. Es überwältige sie. Nie hatten Ron oder Viktor ihr ein ähnliches Gefühl gegeben. Es schien so richtig und so... magisch. Sie konnte die Magie in ihnen spüren und erinnerte sich lebhaft an Dracos Worte. "_Du liest so ungeheuer viel, aber die wirkliche Magie wirst du nie verstehen können. Du wirst sie nie fühlen können._" Ich fühle sie, dachte Hermine. Ich fühle. Ihre linke Hand wanderte nach oben und ihre Finger streiften durch seine wunderbar seidigen Haare. Die Finger ihrer anderen Hand umschlangen seine. Sie spürte sein Herz klopfen und schien sich endgültig in ihm zu verlieren.

Als sie sich voneinander trennten, war die Fackel auf dem Tisch ausgegangen und Hermine konnte Dracos Gesicht kaum erkennen, doch sie wusste, dass er lächelte. Sie schwiegen, er hielt noch immer ihre Hand.

"Warum-", setzte Hermine leise an und wurde sogleich von Draco unterbrochen. "Versuche dieses eine Mal zu akzeptieren, dass es Dinge gibt, auf die niemand antworten kann", sagte er leise. "Bis morgen." Er ließ ihre Hand los und wohllte sich umdrehen. Aber Hermine hielt ihn fest und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Bis morgen", erwiderte sie und sah zu, wie er sich umdrehte und die düstere Bibliothek mit gleichmäßigen Schritten verließ, deren Widerhall in Hermines Ohren wie unglaublicher Lärm wirkte.

Sie verließ die Bibliothek kurze Zeit nach ihm. Der Bücherstapel lag vergessen auf dem kleinen Tisch neben der erlöschenen Fackel.

_**A/N: **Ich hoffe, euch hat das Lesen so gefallen, wie mir das Schreiben. Ich wollte eigentlich noch weiter schreiben, aber ich denke hier aufzuhören ist besser._

_ Sweet- Teeni: Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie viele Kapitel es werden... schwer zu sagen... mir fällt beim Schreiben meistens noch mehr ein. Ich hoffe, du bist jetzt zufrieden? Ich fand, es musste in Hogwarts passieren ;) _

_ crazylolly14: Mich würde ja mal interessieren, wer die Person ist, die vermutest -gg-_

_all: Großes Danke für Reviews!_


	20. Heimliche Treffen

_**A/N: **Es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid, dass es diesmal so lange gedauert hat! Ich hatte die erste Hälfte schon ewig fertig, bin aber nie dazugekommen sie abzutippen und weiter zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, einige von euch lesen trotzdem weiter, muss allerdings schonmal 'vorwarnen': 1. es passiert nicht besonders viel, aber das sollte sich im nächsten Kapitel ändern ;) 2. Ich bin absolut unzufrieden mit diesem Kapitel, was sich hoffentlich im nächsten auch ändert. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir, dass ich nach so langer Zeit mit so einem schwachen Geschreibsel hier auftauche. Es geht auf jeden Fall mit Draco/Hermine und gelüfteten Geheimnissen weiter - nächstes Mal._

**Kapitel 20**

**Heimliche Treffen**

"Hermine!", ertönte ein schriller Schrei, kaum hatte diese die Tür zum Mädchenschlafsaal der Siebtklässlerinnen geöffnet.

"Hi", entgegnete sie abwesend, schloss die Tür hinter sich und wurde sogleich fast von Parvarti umgerannt. "Wir haben schon auf dich gewartet! Wieso bist du so lange weg gewesen? Wo bist du _überhaupt_ gewesen? Wir sind so gespannt!", plapperte sie in ungeheurem Tempo und fuchtelte mit ihren beringten Händen.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Für sie sah es ganz und gar nicht so aus, als würde auch das andere Mädchen im Raum so gespannt sein. Lavender saß mit abweisender Miene auf ihrem Bett und versuchte recht erfolglos, Hermine keines Blickes zu würdigen. Parvarti seufzte und setzte sich neben ihre Freundin. Hermine ging hinüber zu ihrem Bett und erwartete den Startschuss für das Kreuzverhör.

"Hermine...", begann Parvarti zögernd und blickte zwischen den beiden Mädchen hin und her. "Lavender ist... also... es ist wegen... wegen..."  
"Ron", beendete Hermine ihren Satz seufzend, als ihr aufging, aus welchem Grund Lavender beschlossen hatte, sie zu ignorieren. Parvarti nickte und Lavander warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu.

Hermine seufzte erneut. "Bist du sauer auf mich?", fragte sie an Lavender gewandt. Diese schnaubte.

"Hör zu, ich -"  
"Ich will nichts von dir hören!", rief die blonde Gryffindor aufgebracht. "Ich habe schon genug mitgemacht, da muss ich mir nicht auch noch deine lächerlichen Erklärungen, dass es dir Leid tut und du es ja gar nicht wirklich wolltest!" Parvati legte ihrer Freundin einen mitfühlenden Arm auf die Schulter, als diese einen herzzerreißenden Schluchzer von sich gab.

"Na schön", sagte Hermine nach einer kurzen Pause, "wenn du es nicht hören willst, sag ich es auch nicht. Es ist eh vorbei zwischen Ron und mir."

Für einen Moment starrte Lavender Hermine nur mit einem ungläubigen Funkeln in den Augen an, dann zog sie ruckartig die Vorhänge ihres Himmelbettes zu. Parvati, die rechtzeitig aufgesprungen war, blickte besorgt auf den Vorhang, hinter dem ein weiterer Schluchzer zu vernehmen war.

Hermine verspürte plötzlich nagende Gewissensbisse. Dass Lavender nach Wochen, gar Monaten, noch so verletzt war, hätte sie sich nicht träumen lassen.

"Hast du vielleicht etwas zum Schlafen für mich?", fragte Hermine Parvati.

"Klar", murmelte diese betreten und kramte einen weißen Pyjama aus ihrem Koffer hervor. Dankbar nahm Hermine ihn.

Als sie hinter zugezogenen Vorhängen endlich in ihrem Bett lag, waren ihre Gedanken an Lavender verflogen. Sie dachte an Harry und Ron. Sie würde es ihnen sagen. Irgendwann. Bald. Nicht morgen.

Wie würden sie reagieren? Hermine wusste nur zu gut, dass hinter dem höflichen, zumeist freundlichen Umgangston der beiden mit Draco noch immer eine gewisse Kälte und Verachtung lag. Auf beiden Seiten. Sie konnte es Harry und Ron nicht verübeln, nicht nach all dem, was Draco getan hatte.

Und was war mit ihr?

Sie liebte ihn.

Hermine erschrack, als sie feststellte, wie einfach und simpel dieser Gedanke war. Hätte sie nicht vor Überraschung oder Entsetzten der Schlag treffen müssen? Nein, dieser Gedanke schien so normal und natürlich wie ihre Liebe zu Harry und Ron.

Harry und Ron... sie würden der Liebe nie im Wege stehen... oder? Mit dem Bild einer mit Tränen kämpfenden Ginny im Kopf, schlief sie ein...

- - -

Am nächsten Morgen fand Hermine am Fußende ihres Bettes eine fein säuberlich zusammengelegte Schuluniform vor. Sie zog die Vorhänge auf und genoss für einen Moment das Gefühl, einfach wieder in Hogwarts zu sein. Kaum hatte sie sich vom Bett erhoben, trat Lavender, bereits angezogen und mit ihrer Schultasche in der Hand, ein.

"Hör zu, Lavender", begann Hermine und sah zu, wie Lavender den Raum durchquerte und sich ein Buch vom Stapel auf ihrem Nachtisch schnappte. Sie erwiderte kein Wort.

"Ich kann dich verstehen und ich -"  
"Ich will nichts hören! Ron hat mir alles geschrieben! Du hast dich nur so an ihn rangemacht, ohne Rücksicht auf mich und meine Gefühle!", rief Lavender wütend, stopfte das Buch in ihre Tasche und rauschte davon. Hermine nahm die Uniform und ging in Richtung Badezimmer. Ron... mit dir hab ich noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen, dachte sie, ehe heißes Duschwasser auf sie niederprasselte.

Als Hermine eine Viertelstunde später die Große Halle betrat, hatten die meisten Schüler ihr Frühstück bereits beendet und waren schon zu den Klassenräumen unterwegs.

Hermine setzte sich mit einem "Morgen ihr zwei" zu Harry und Ron, die alleine am oberen Ende des Gryffindortisches frühstückten.

"Morgen, Mine. Post für dich", sagte Ron mit zum Glück nur halb vollem Mund. Tatsächlich trippelte einer der kleinen Schulkäuze ungeduldig über den Tisch zu Hermine und streckte ihr sein mit einem Brief versehenes Bein hin.

Hermine nahm den Brief und las:

_Gehe in den Unterricht._

_Um 14 Uhr im Verwandlungsklassenzimmer - allein._

_Draco_

"Und?", fragte Ron, während er Hermine neugierig über die Schulter lugte.

"Draco nimmt am Unterricht teil", murmelte Hermine, während sie vergeblich den Slytherintisch nach einem Schopf silber-blonden Haares absuchte.

Ron schnaubte. "Das ist _typisch_. Der faule Sack drückt sich und wir dürfen die Bibliothek nach Hinweisen durchsuchen, die wir eh nicht finden werden!"  
"Wenn er mit uns in der Bibliothek säße, wäre es für die anderen mehr als verdächtig. Das hat McGonagall auch gesagt", schaltete Harry sich ein.

"Außerdem", fügte Hermine streng hinzu, "tut er im Unterricht mehr, als du in der Bibliothek, Ron."  
"Das werden wir ja sehen", grummelte Ron mit grimmiger Miene.

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch, schnitt dann jedoch rasch ein anderes Thema an. "Ron ich habe Lavender gesehen."  
"Ich auch."  
"Sie ist ziemlich wütend auf mich und sie hat mir gesagt, dass du ihr _geschrieben_ hast. Stimmt das?"

"Ja, aber -"  
"Ron!", rief Hermine empört, senkte rasch die Stimme und wiederholte zischend: "Ron! Das ist unverantwortlich! Da können wir ja gleich ein Schild vor das Haus stellen: "Geheimversteck des berühmten Harry Potter, des von Todessern gejagten Dra-"  
"Hermine!", fuhr Ron energisch dazwischen. "Du übertreibst. Ich habe ihr _eine_ Eule geschickt. Das ist ewig her und wie du siehst, ist nichts passiert. Oder hast du in letzter Zeit Todesser im Grimmauldplatz rumspazieren sehn?"

"Wann hast du ihr geschrieben?", forschte Hermine drängend nach.

"Ich hab doch gesagt, es ist lange her. Es war an dem Abend, als du... du... du weißt schon, mir alles gesagt hast", Ron lenkte seinen Blick ausweichend auf die Punktegläser der vier Häuser. "Seht euch das an!", stieß er triumphierend aus. "Slytherin ist auf dem letzten Platz! Ha! Jetzt wo Snape nicht mehr da ist, kriegen sie auch keine Punkte mehr!"

"Was hast du ihr geschrieben? Sie tut so, als hätte ich mich an dich ran gemacht, als ihr noch zusammen ward! Sag ihr gefälligst, dass _sie_ diejenige war, die Schluss gemacht hat und das _ich_ damit absolut gar nichts zu tun hatte! Warum hast du ihr überhaupt geschrieben?", fragte Hermine, ohne Rons Begeisterung zu teilen.

Doch der Rotschopf überhörte ihre Frage und sagte laut: "Kommt, wir gehen in die Bibliothek."

- - -

Der Fette Mönch hatte wiedereinmal dem Mittagessen der Schüler beigewohnt und sich verdrossen gefragt, ob diese wussten, wie gut sie es eigentlich hatten. Dreimal täglich essen... was würde der Geist für ein einziges, knuspriges Hühnerbeinchen geben...

Er schwebte verträumt durch einen verlassenen Korridor, dann durch eine Wand und schon fand er sich in einem menschenleeren Klassenzimmer wieder. Ohne es recht zu bemerken, schwebte er in Richtung Decke. Fast hätte sein Kopf die Decke durchquert, da öffnete sich unter ihm die schwere Holztür und zwei Schüler traten ein. Normalerweise hätte der Fette Mönch dem keine weitere Beachtung geschenkt, doch gerade bevor seine Augen in der steinernen Decke verschwanden, erkannte er, _wer_ sich da in das Klassenzimmer geschlichen hatte. Überrascht und neugierig hielt der Geist inne und lauschte.

"-nein, ich hab ihnen gestern schon klar gemacht, dass sie es bitter bereuen werden, sollten sie mich mit Potter und seinen kleinen Freunden in Verbindung bringen." Wer da sprach, war Draco Malfoy, was den Fetten Mönch selbst nach dessen verspäteter Ankunft nicht sonderlich interessierte. Doch die Person, die ihm zuhörte und ihn aus haselnussbraunen Augen ansah, war niemand anderes, als Hermine Granger.

"Hatter ihr Erfolg in der Bibliothek?", fragte Malfoy und klang dabei ein wenig spöttisch, als würde er nicht wirklich daran glauben.  
Trotzdem schien es dem Fetten Mönch so, als würden die beiden sich alles andere als feindlich gesinnt gegenüberstehen. Er runzelte die Stirn und versuchte, sich zu erinnern, wann er zuletzt so etwas gesehen hatte. Slytherin und Gryffindor. Ja, dachte er, Severus und Lily...

"Nein, wir sind noch nicht besonders weit gekommen." Der Fette Mönch konnte erkennen, wie Hermine scheinbar leicht nervös mit ihren Händen spielte, ohne es wirklich wahrzunehmen.

"Hast du mit Ron und Harry über gestern gesprochen?"

Was auch immer gestern geschehen war, der Fette Mönch war sich sicher, dass es ziemlich bedeutsam sein musste. Das jedenfalls schloss er aus Hermines Verhalten. Der Schülerin gingen allem Anschein nach aufwühlende Gedanken durch den Kopf.

"Nein", murmelte sie, "solange wir hier sind, sollte es niemand wissen."

"Sollten die beiden es überhaupt wissen?", fragte Malfoy mit unschuldiger Miene und griff nach ihren Händen.

"Natürlich! Sie sind immerhin Harry und Ron!", rief Hermine, doch irgendwie hatte der Geist das Gefühl, als würde sie versuchen, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen.

"Eben..."

"Was soll das heißen?"

"Sie sind ziemlich...", unter Hermines Blick endete der Slytherin seinen Satz mit einem grummelnden "temperamentvoll... Besonders Ron", fügte er hinzu.

"Ron...", dem Fetten Mönch schien es, als würden dem Mädchen unangenehme Gedanken durch den Kopf gehen. "Ron...", wiederholte sie nachdenklich.

"Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Malfoy skeptisch.

"Naja... er ist... temperamentvoll?", endete Hermine fragend und sah Malfoy hoffnungsvoll an. Doch dieser durchschaute sie, ebenso wie der Geist, der über ihren Köpfen schwebte.

"Was ist mit ihm? Wir alle sind sein Missgeschick und sein...", er stockte grinsend, beschloss jedoch, dass der Ausdruck auf Hermines Gesicht nichts Gutes bedeutete und sagte: "So schlimm kann's schon nicht sein."

Zu diesem Schluss schien auch die Gryffindor gekommen zu sein. Sie holte einmal tief Luft. "Ende des Schuljahres waren Ron und ich zusammen, aber als wir uns im Grimmauld Platz wieder gesehen haben, habe ich ihm gesagt, dass ich es beenden möchte. Er hat eine Eule an Lavender geschrieben und sie ist wirklich sauer auf mich, und auf wohl Ron auch. Er war heute in der Bibliothek so komisch und wenn er erfährt, dass wir... dann... dann...", weiter kam sie nicht, denn an dieser Stelle musste selbst Hermine, die das schnelle und viele Reden gewöhnt war, Atem schöpfen. Trotz eben dieses schnellen Redens schien Malfoy alles verstanden zu haben. Er grinste. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Weasleys Liebesleben kompliziert sein könnte."  
"Was?"

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er überhaupt eins haben könnte..."

"Draco, du -"  
"Aber im Moment interessiert mich mein eigenes viel mehr", mit diesen Worten lehnte der Slytherin sich vor und küsste Hermine sanft auf die Lippen. Dem Fetten Mönch wäre um ein Haar ein Schrei des Entsetztens entwichen. So weit war es lange nicht mehr gekommen! Der Geist beschloss, dass was immer die beiden auch taten, Privatsache war, und so entschwebte er durch die Decke. Mit dem Gedanken, dass die beiden die alte Feindschaft der Häuser vielleicht etwas dämpfen könnten, erreichte er das Pokalzimmer. Er war so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass er die beiden Anwesenden erst bemerkte, als ein aufgebrachter Schrei zu vernehmen war.

"Nein, Ron!", rief ein blondes Mädchen, das der Fette Mönch dem Hause Gryffindor zuordnete.

"Was glaubst du, wer ich bin? Du hast mich benutzt, damit _sie_ eifersüchtig wird! Das ist dir ja gelungen!  
"Lav-"  
"Und als sie dann Schluss gemacht hat, hast du dir gedacht, ich warte auf dich und spring dir glücklich in die Arme! Aber nicht mit mir!" Zornesröte machte sich auf dem hübschen Gesicht des Mädchens breit, doch war sie kein Vergleich zu der Rotfärbung von Rons Gesicht.

"Lavender, hör mich wenigstens zu! Ich weiß, was ich gemacht habe, war dumm." Lavender schnaubte.

"Hermine und ich, wir sind seit wir elf waren beste Freunde. Wir waren uns immer so nah und dann... waren wir uns einfach... noch näher... weil... es", stammelte Ron verlegen. "Lav, du-"

"Nenn mich nicht so!", zischte das Mädchen fuchsig.

"Lavender, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich das alles bereue. Ich habe es dir doch schon geschrieben. Ich habe es mir irgendwie eingeredet, das mit Hermine. Ich war in sie verliebt, in der vierten Klasse. Aber das ist lange vorbei, ich habe es nur nicht bemerkt. Nicht bemerken wollen."  
"Ron, das ist Unsinn. Du hast mir gezeigt, was ich dir bedeute. Oder besser gesagt, was ich dir _nicht_ bedeute. Das reicht mir."

"Ich habe dir geschrieben, obwohl ich es nicht durfte. Es hätte uns alle verraten können! Verstehst du? Aber ich musste dir schreiben! Ich wollte nicht, dass du denkst, ich würde meine Ferien mit Hermine verbringen..."  
"Aber das hast du."  
"Ja, aber nicht _so_. Lavender, ich versteh dich einfach nicht. _Du_ hast mit _mir_ Schluss gemacht!"

"Ich habe euch beide gesehen, Ron."

"Wir sind nebeneinander her gelaufen. Wie oft muss ich dir eigentlich noch sagen, dass zu dem Zeitpunkt absolut nichts zwischen uns war? Nichts, verstehst du?"

Lavender verschrenkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Lavender... ich..." Was auch immer Ron sagen wollte, er brachte es nicht fertig.

An dieser Stelle entschied der Fette Mönch, dass es Zeit sei, die beiden alleine zu lassen. Gerade seine Gedanken ordnend, schwebte er durch einen Korridor, in dem eine schwatzende Gruppe Zweitklässler an ihm vorbei lief. Der Fette Mönch dachte an seine eigene Zeit als Schüler. Damals hatte es sowas nicht gegeben. Andererseits hatte er damals noch nicht die Fähigkeit besessen durch Wände zu gehen... Er bog um eine Ecke und schon nach wenigen Metern entdeckte er ein weiteres Pärchen. Seltsam, dachte der Geist, als er die beiden Gryffindors näher in Augenschein nahm. Wen ich heute wohl noch so treffe?

"Ich will es jetzt wissen, Harry", ertönte die leise aber feste Stimme Ginny Weasleys.

"Was meinst du, Gin?", fragte ihr Gegenüber, der sich alles andere als wohl zu fühlen schien.

"Was ich meine?", wiederholte Ginny. "Was ist mit uns?", fragte sie offen heraus. "Wie geht es weiter? Willst du überhaupt-"  
"Das habe ich dir alles schon gesagt", unterbrach Harry sie. "Es geht nicht. Wenn dir etwas passiert..."  
Der Fette Mönch entschied, dass ihn dies wirklich nichts anging. Und während er durch die Steinwand entschwebte, überlegte er, dass ihn genaugenommen kein einziges der Gespräche etwas anging.

- - -

"Wenn dir etwas passiert..."

Wie sie diese Worte hasste. Wie oft hatte sie sie zu hören bekommen? Von ihren Brüdern? Doch jetzt auch noch von Harry... Jedesmal lösten sie Wut, Trauer und vor allem Enttäuschung in ihr aus. Wen interessierte schon, was passieren könnte? Warum sich um die Zukunft gedanken machen, wenn man das Jetzt leben kann?  
"... könnte ich es mir nie verzeihen. Versteh doch, Ginny. Wenn Voldemort-"

"Was ist mit Ron und Hermine?", fuhr Ginny ärgerlich und getroffen dazwischen. "Sie verstößt du nicht -"  
"Ich hab' dich nicht verstoßen -"

"obwohl sie deine besten Freunde sind und damit genauso in Gefahr! Warum darf ich nicht mit dir zusammen sein, Harry, wenn sie es dürfen?"

"Das ist etwas anderes. Sie sind eben meine Freunde und nicht meine-"

"Das ist nichts anderes!", fauchte Ginny. "Ob Sirius, ob Hermine, ob Ron; Voldemort weiß, was du für sie empfindest... empfunden hast. Ihnen kann genausogut etwas passieren und trotzdem dürfen sie bei dir bleiben." Ginny versuchte, ihre Verzweiflung runter zu schlucken, versuchte sich ihre Tränen zu verkneifen. Doch nach all den Jahren der Zuneigung, der Liebe, hatte sie sich noch nie so furchtbar verzweifelt gefühlt wie jetzt. Sie konnte Harry nicht verstehen und spürte Schmerz und Angst davor, es wäre Harrys Versuch, die loszuwerden.

"Ginny, hör bitte auf. Du machst alles viel schlimmer, für dich und mich. Bitte, wenn alles vorbei ist, dann können wir zusammen bleiben. Das verspreche ich."

Ginny kämpfte vergeblich gegen die Tränen an. Wenn alles vorbei ist, _dann_...

Harry machte eine Bewegung, als wollte er sie in seine Arme schließen, doch dann wandte er sich mit einem letzten schmerzerfüllten Blick ab.

"Aber ich liebe dich _jetzt_", wisperte Ginny.

Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus ihrem blassen Gesicht und machte sich auf zum Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

- - -

Obwohl die meisten Schüler sich in ihren Klassenräumen aufhielten, war es in der Bibliothek, wie schon vor dem Mittagessen, unerwartet voll. Viele Sechst- und Siebtklässler nutzten ihre Freistunden zum Arbeiten, so dass Harry, Ron und Hermine sich in die hinterste Ecke zurückzogen, um der Neugier und dem Argwohn ihrer alten Mitschüler zu entgehen.

Hermine fiel es außerordentlich schwer, sich auf _Finstre Gestalten Großbritanniens_ zu konzentrieren. Ein gewisser jemand mit blonden Haaren geisterte unaufhörlich in ihren Gedanken herum. Sie bemerkte allerdings, dass auch Harry und Ron nicht ganz bei der Sache waren. Ron, der wie Hermine vermutete den ganzen Tag schon seinen Problemen mit Lavender nachsann, schien seit dem Mittagessen noch mieser gestimmt zu sein. Ständig grummelte er Unverständliches vor sich und knallte in regelmäßigen Abständen frustriert sein Buch auf den kleinen Tisch.

Harry hingegen war so still, dass man ihn kaum wahrnahm, wäre da nicht sein ungesund blasses Gesicht. Hermine hatte ein paar Mal dazu angesetzt, ihn zu fragen, was los sei, doch irgendwie waren ihr die Worte nicht über die Lippen gekommen.

Sie stöhnte auf und legte ihr Buch beiseite. Wie in beinahe allen anderen auch, enthielt es nur wage Informationen über die Person und das Leben Voldemorts. Wahrscheinlich wussten Harry, Ron und sie mehr über Voldemort, als die meisten Autoren der Bücher zusammen. Vielleicht gar mehr als jeder andere. Hermines Hoffnung sank zunehmend, dass sie überhaupt das Versteck des letzten Horkruxes entdecken würden. Doch sie redete sich ein, dass es ihre einzige Möglichkeit war und dass sie verpflichtet waren, ihr nachzugehen und wenn sie jedes Buch der Bibliothek durchlesen mussten.

"Ron?", unterbrach eine zaghafte Stimme Hermines Gedanken. Sie sah auf und erblickte Lavender, die soeben um ein Regal gekommen war.

Auch Ron sah sie an, erwiderte jedoch nichts.

"Kann ich... mit dir sprechen?", fragte Lavender, und Hermine überlegte, ob sie diese je so unsicher erlebt hatte.

"Sicher", brummte Ron.

"Allein?", fragte Lavender.

"Ich...", begann Ron und schien abzuwiegen, ob er zustimmen sollte. Ruckartig stand er schließlich auf und folgte Lavender hinter das Regal. Hermine warf Harr stirnrunzelnd einen Blick zu. Doch dieser erwiderte ihn nur abwesend.

- - -

Als Ron eine knappe Viertelstunde wieder an ihrem Tisch erschien, trug er ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Ein Grinsen von Ohr zu Ohr. Hermine riss die Augen auf. Selbs Harry schien endgültig aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Grund dafür war nicht etwa Rons Grinsen, sondern die Hand, die er in seiner hielt. Deren Eigentümerin grinste ebenfalls glücklich, wenn auch verhaltener.

Lavender stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte ihre Lippen auf Rons rot angelaufene Wange.

"Ähm...", machte Ron verlegen. "Seid ihr weitergekommen?"

"Wir nicht", antwortete Hermine, "aber du offensichtlich schon." Sie fing Lavenders Blick auf, der sich ein wenig verfinstert hatte, und sah zurück zu Ron. "Hast du vor uns hierbei zu helfen, oder wolltest du dich nur verabschieden?"

Ehe Ron etwas erwidern konnte, sagte Lavender: "Ich hab' jetzt Zauberkunst. Wir sehen uns nachher." Sie ließ seine Hand los, machte kehrt und entschwand Richtung Ausgang.

Ron setzte sich auffallend langsam und versuchte eine vollkommen ausdruckslose Miene aufzusetzten, aber seine Augen huschten beinahe wartend zwischen Hermine und Harry hin und her, während seine Ohren rot anliefen.

Hermine seufzte. "Was ist also passiert?"

"Lav und ich haben uns vorhin gestritten", begann Ron wie auf Komando, "ich habe versucht, ihr alles zu erklären, aber sie war wirklich wütend, wisst ihr? Sie hat mich einfach stehen lassen. Aber dann hat sie nochmal drüber nachgedacht und hat mich vor Zauberkunst noch gesucht. Wir haben uns ausgesprochen und dann sind wir einfach... dann sind wir... wir sind wieder zusammen", endete er beinahe stolz.

"Gratuliere", grinste Harry.

- - -

In den folgenden Tagen fiel Hermine auf, herrschte eisiges Schweigen zwischen Ginny und Harry, sofern sie sich überhaupt sahen. Harry versuchte zwar, sich mit ihr über belanglose Dinge zu unterhalten, doch Ginny ging nicht darauf ein.

Tag für Tag brüteten Harry, Ron und Hermine in der Bibliothek, mittlerweile schon seit einigen Tagen in der Verbotenen Abteilung. Draco sahen sie nur gelegentlich beim Essen in der Großen Halle.

"Wir sollten zurück", sagte Harry eines Abends, rieb sich die vom Lesen ermüdeten Augen und ließ sich neben Harry und Ron auf das Sofa vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum fallen. "Es hat keinen Sinn. Wir kommen so nicht weiter."

"Das war sowieso klar. Wir könnten aber trotzdem hier bleiben", meinte Ron, während er nach einer Packung Bertie Botts Bohnen auf dem Tisch griff und sie argwöhnisch beäugte. "Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass wir im Grimmauld Platz irgendeine plötzliche Eingebung haben werden", verkündete er weise, fischte eine grüne Bohne aus der Packung, schnupperte daran und steckte sie in den Mund.

"Ron!", rief Hermine entrüstet. "Du kannst doch nicht einfach anderer Leute Sachen essen!"

Ron verzog das Gesicht. "Ganz ruhig, Hermine. Diese Bohne hätte sowieso niemand essen wollen." Angeeckelt würgte er die Bohne runter.

Hermine schüttelte stumm den Kopf und ging auf Rons Frage ein. "Du willst freiwillig die siebte Klasse auf dich nehmen?"

"Öhm...", grummelte Ron, "lieber als in London zu versauern."  
"Ich würde auch gern hier bleiben", stimmte Hermine zu.

"Ich auch", kam es von Harry, "aber wenn wir hier bleiben kommen wir nicht weiter."  
"Aber-"  
"Außerdem müssen wir Godrics Schwert zerstören und ich finde nicht, dass Hogwarts der richtige Ort dafür ist."  
Hermine nickte. "Wir sollten Draco fragen, was er dazu sagt, dann können wir es uns nochmal überlegen", sagte sie.

- - -

Der folgende Tag war ein Samstag. Ron hatte sich nach dem Frühstück mit Lavender nach draußen begeben, Harry schlief noch und Hermine saß ungeduldig am Gryffindortisch und wartete darauf, dass Draco endlich die fast leere Große Halle betrat. Sie hatte schon fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben, als sie endlich seinen blonden Schopf am Tisch der Slytherins entdeckte. So unauffällig wie nur möglich, rutschte sie immer weiter auf der Bank nach oben, bis sie Draco quer durch die Halle in die Augen sehen konnte. Nur sah er nicht in ihre.

Für ein paar Minuten hoffte sie, er würde zufällig aufsehen. Doch er war während des essens zu vertieft in ein Gespräch mit Blaise Zabini. Hermine stützte ihre Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und fuchtelte mit den Händen, um Dracos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Allerdings wollte sie nur _seine_ Aufmerksamkeit und nicht die der anderen Schüler, weshalb ihre Fuchtelei ziemlich verhalten ausfiel und scheinbar von allen außer einer Hufflepuff unbemerkt blieb.

Also schnappte Hermine sich den leeren Kürbissaftkrug und klopfte damit auf den Tisch. Sie fragte sich, wann sie zuletzt so eine schwachsinnige Aktion durchgeführt hatte. Sie brachte es nicht über sich, laut genug zu klopfen, dass man es auf der anderen Seite der Halle gehört hätte. Schon jetzt fing sie den ein oder anderen verwirrten Blick auf.

Hermine seufzte. Es blieb nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Jene, mit der man seit je her die Aufmerksamkeit der Slytherins erregte. Man musste sich zum Deppen machen.

Hermine überlegte, wie sie das am besten bewerkstelligen konnte, ohne dass sie sich hinterher nicht mehr in die Große Halle traute.

Eidotter auf dem Kopf? Ein misslungener Zauber, der ihre Haare pinkf färbte? Von der Bank fallen?

Sie entschied sich für letzteres. Schließlich war sie nicht besonders erpicht auf mit Eidotter verklebte Haare, noch darauf, dass man denken würde, sie könne nicht mit ihrem Zauberstab umgehen.

Hermine schwor sich, irgendjemanden dafür büßen zu lassen. Sie richtete sich auf, holte Luft, ließ sich nach hinten kippen - und fing Dracos Blick auf.

In letzter Sekunde klammerte sie sich an der Tischkante fest und richtete sich wieder auf. Sie sah Draco grinsen und spürte, wie sie rot anlief. Ihn finster anfunkelnd, versuchte sie ihm mit unauffälligen Gesten klar zu machen, dass sie ihn sprechen musste. Draco verstand, schüttelte jedoch den Kopf und hielt seinen Besen in die Höhe. Hermine entwich ein entnervtes Seufzen. Draco formte mit dem Mund das Wort "danach" und zeigte auf seinen Besen. Hermine verdrehte die Augen, nickte aber.

Wenig später stand sie draußen mit einem Buch unter dem Arm und beobachtete, wie Draco mit dem gesamten Team der Slytherins zum Quidditchfeld marschierte.

_**A/N:** An dieser Stelle nochmal DANKE an ALLE Reviewer!  
__Sweet- Teeni__: g als Kompliment? Naja, im großen und ganzes geht es ja um die Suche nach den Horkruxen und dabei sind Harry & Co. Recht viel unterwegs._

_LadyElenia__: Danke für das ausführliche Review :) -freu- Das mit dem Brief von Lily, ich wollte erstens Lily irgendwie zu Wort kommen lassen und zweitens steckt in dem Brief noch ein kleines Bisschen mehr, als man vielleicht denkt. Du hast schon irgendwo recht, aber ich hab mir gedacht, dass sich Lily zu der Zeit, als die den Brief geschrieben hat, sehr sehr schuldig gefühlt hat und oft über Snape als Todesser und als Spion nachgedacht hat... Was genau es mit dem Titel auf sich hat, kommt später, ist aber eigentlich ziemlich simpel -g- (Eine Sache noch, ich weiß dass es an einigen Stellen mit der Logik hakt...)_


	21. Des Rätsels Lösung

_**A/N: **So, hier das nächste Kapitel noch schnell vor dem Halbfinale -gg- Danke für die lieben Reviews freuuu_

**Kapitel 21**

**Des Rätsels Lösung**

Anstatt zu lesen, suchte Hermine sich einen Platz, von dem aus sie unauffällig dem Training der Slytherins zusehen konnte. Die grüngekleideten Gestalten fegten wie immer so rasend schnell durch die Luft, dass man nichts weiter als grüne Schleier zu Gesicht bekam.

Eine leichte Briese fuhr durch Hermines Locken und ließ die Blätter der Bäume leise rascheln, während vereinzelte Wolken am blass blauen Himmel Schatten auf die Länderein und die Türme des Schlosses warfen.

Inzwischen bereute Hermine, dass sie keinen wärmeren Umhang mitgenommen hatte, denn trotz des klaren Wetters, war die Luft kühl, ungewöhnlich kühl für diese Zeit des Jahres. Das schien die Slytherins jedoch nicht daran abzuhalten, ihr Training durchzuziehen. Als sie endlich, wie es Hermine schien nach einer halben Ewigkeit, das Quidditchfeld verließen, fühlte sie sich durchgefroren wie schon lange nicht mehr und fragte sich, warum bei Merlin sie nicht drinnen gewartet hatte.

Als die Mannschaft das Schlossportal erreichte, wandte sich eine Gestalt von ihnen ab und schlenderte über die Wiese. Sobald die Slytherins drinnen verschwunden waren, lenkte Draco seine Schritte auf Hermine zu, die mit ihrem Buch unter dem Arm ihre Hände warm rieb.

"Was ist los? Was machst du hier?", fragte er, als er Hermine erreicht hatte.

"Wonach sieht es denn aus?", entgegnete sie und fuhr fort mit dem Versuch, ihre Hände warm zu halten.

"Wolltest wohl endlich mal jemanden sehen, der _wirklich_ Quidditch spielen kann?"

"So gut, dass er den Sieg immer anderen überlässt?" Hermine verdrehte die Augen. "Ich habe eindeutig Wichtigeres im Kopf als Besen", sagte sie, "Im Gegensatz zu dir." Sie versuchte, ihren Kragen weiter nach oben zu ziehen, um ihren Hals vor der kühlen Luft zu schützen. "Warum hast du mittrainiert?"

"Warum nicht?", fragte Draco, wickelte seinen grün-grauen Wollschal ab und legte ihn Hermine um den Hals. "Das Spiel gegen Gryffindor ist schon nächste Woche."

"Willst du spielen?", fragte Hermine unnötigerweise und nahm seinen Geruch in den Fasern des Schals war. Sie zupfte ihn zurecht, sodass ihr ganzer Hals bedeckt war.

"Solange wir hier sind..."

"Genau darüber wollte ich mit dir sprechen. Wir denken, dass wir bald zurück sollten."  
"Dem stimme ich absolut zu", sagte Draco ernst.

"Ich möchte nicht zurück", seufzte Hermine.

"Ich genausowenig", murmelte Draco und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Aber wir müssen."

"Warum?", fragte Hermine und rückte näher.

"Weil ich es sage", erwiderte Draco noch immer ernst.

"Achja?", grummelte Hermine ohne nachzudenken gegen seine Lippen.

"Hast du keine Angst, dass uns jemand sieht?", murmelte Draco, ehe sich ihre Lippen trafen. Für kurze Zeit verdrängte Hermine die Gedanken an die baldige Abreise und gab sich einfach Dracos Lippen, seiner Zunge und seinen Händen hin, die sie durch einen dickeren Umhang wohl nicht ihren Rücken hinauffahren gespürt hätte.

Draco beendete den Kuss. "Ihr solltet so bald wie möglich zurück", sagte er und strich mit einer Hand über ihr Haar.

"Wir?", fragte Hermine, "ohne dich?"  
"Ich komme nach", sagte Draco.

"Natürlich nicht, weil du es dir nicht nehmen lassen willst, einmal im Leben Gryffindor zu schlagen, oder?"

"Ich bin schwer verletzt, dass du sowas denkst", sagte er und zog ein beleidigtes Gesicht, "Es geht einzig und allein darum, kein Aufsehen zu erregen. Wenn wir zusammen verschwinden, dann - _was_!"

Hermine hatte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen gelegt und gab ihm mit einem eindringlichen Blick zu verstehen, leise zu sein.

"Was ist?", flüsterte Draco leicht irritiert.

"Pansy", sagte Hermine und spähte über seine Schulter hinweg auf die sich nährende Gestalt.

"Shit", grummelte Draco, ging einen Schritt zurück und setzte einen hochmütigen Gesichtsausdruck auf. Hermine, die seinem Gedankengang folgte, versuchte verletzt, oder wenigstens gekränkt zu wirken.

"Also Granger, merk dir das für's nächste Mal", schnarrte er gerade, als Pansy neben ihm auftauchte.

"Was soll sich das Schlammblut merken?", fragte Pansy in einer Weise, als wäre Hermine nichts weiter als Luft, und hakte sich bei Draco unter.

"Wie man sich gegenüber Reinblütern zu verhalten hat", erklärte Draco mit seinem in Hogwarts berümt berüchtigten herablassenden Blick.

"Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!", fauchte Hermine.

"Zügle deine Zunge, Schlammblut. Worum ging es überhaupt?", wollte Pansy wissen.

"Granger hier wollte mir einfach nicht verraten, was Potty und Wiesel schon wieder aushecken", sagte Draco. "Komm jetzt, Pansy. Ich kann diesen Anblick nicht länger ertragen", mit diesen Worten drehte er sich zum Gehen. Pansys Blick blieb noch ein wenig länger als nötig an Hermine kleben. Ein beinahe triumphaler Ausdruck stahl sich auf ihre Züge, ehe auch sie kehrt machte und mit Draco davonstolzierte.

Hermine starrte mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen hinter ihnen her, als ihre Hand sich um Dracos Schal schloss.

- - -

"Aaargh!", stieß Ron aus, ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und funkelte eine Erstklässlerin wütend an, als ob sie diejenige gewesen wäre, die Draco zu seinem Vorhaben genötigt hätte. "Dieser schleimige Mistkerl! Wie kommt er darauf, dass _er_ länger bleibt? Er soll gefälligts zu erst nach London zurück!"  
Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen, während Ron sich weiter über Draco erboste, platzierte einen Stapel Bücher auf dem Tisch und winkte Ginny zu, die soeben die Treppe von den Mädchenschlafsälen hinabkam, ohne einen einzigen Blick für Harry übrig zu haben.

"Müsst ihr euch eigentlich jedes Mal nur wegen Quidditch so aufregen?", fragte Hermine.

"Ich habe überhaupt nichts gesagt", entrüstete Harry sich.

"Aber du hättest, wenn Ron dir noch was übrig gelassen hätte", stellte Hermine klar. "Es kommt jedenfalls nicht in Frage, dass Draco zuerst geht."

"_Hermine_!", riefen Harry und Ron gleichzeitig. "Du bist... unmöglich! Das würde heißen, _Slytherin_ _gewinnt gegen uns_!"

"Nicht zwangsläufig. Ginny ist als Sucher- und Jägerin talentiert genug. Aber ich will nicht, dass Draco tagelang allein im Grimmauld Platz ist."  
Ron schnaubte. "Er ist dir wichtiger, als Gryffindors Ehre?"

Hermine öffnete den Mund, schloss jedoch gleich wieder. Es hatte ja sowieso keinen Sinn.

Während Ron Harry zu einer Partie Zaubererschach überredete, überlegte Hermine, ob sie sich wegen Pansy Sorgen machten musste. Würde sie es wagen, Draco in den Rücken zu fallen? Was, wenn ja? Die einzige Folge würde sein, dass ganz Hogwarts wüsste, dass Harry, Ron und sie selbst mit Draco Malfoy gemeinsame Sache machten.

Oder?  
Konnte Pansy von ihr und Draco wissen? Würde ein Gerücht über Draco und einer Muggelgeborenen Lucius Malfoy auf den Plan rufen?  
Hermine beschloss, sich nicht zu viel zu sorgen, vielleicht hatte Pansy Dracos Schal (den sie in ihrem Umhang versteckt hatte) überhaupt nicht bemerkt.

- - -

Zum Frühstück am nächsten Morgen schickte Hermine, nach einer schier unendlichen Diskussion mit Harry und Ron, eine Eule an Draco, in der sie ihm mitteilte, dass sie morgen aufbrechen würden, und er nach dem Spiel nachkommen sollte.

Den Sonntag verbrachte Hermine in der Bibliothek, wo sie tatsächlich etwas fand. Ein Buch nämlich, über Salazar Slytherin, seine Nachkommen und sein Erbe. Sie fand einen Abschnitt über die Gaunts, den letzten Nachkommen des Gründers. Tom Riddle war nicht aufgeführt, doch das wunderte Hermine inzwischen nicht mehr.

Das Kapitel enthielt eine Beschreibung des Dorfes Little Hangleton. Dem Dorf, in dem nicht nur die Gaunts, sondern auch der andere Teil von Voldemorts Familie gelebt hatte. Wirklich interessant fand Hermine den Abschnitt, der sich mit dem Haus der Riddles befasste. Nicht weil es aus dem letzten Jahrhundert stammte, oder weil es eine außerordentlich stilvolle Einrichtung aufwies. Es war ein Bild, das ihr Interesse weckte. Laut Autor war es ein magisches Bild, ein Gemälde, das eine silberne Flöte darstellte, die ab und an eine sonderbare Melodie ertönen ließ. Hermine war verblüfft, denn dem Text nach war dieses Bild das einzige im ganzen Haus, das mit Magie zu tun hatte. Der Autor wunderte sich gar, wie und warum Muggel es in ihrem Haus hatten. Zwar wurde der Leser über den seltsamen Tod der Riddlefamilie informiert, aber mit keinem Wort wurde erwähnt, dass sie durch die Hand eines Zauberers gestorben waren.

Wie konnte jemand, der offensichtlich so genau über das Haus Bescheid wusste, nicht wissen, dass Tom Marvolo Riddle den Mord begangen hatte? Wie konnte dieser jemand nicht wissen, dass Riddle Voldemort war?  
Hermine erinnerte sich, dass Dumbledore Harry einst gesagt hatte, nur wenige wüssten, was aus dem jungen Mann namens Tom Riddle geworden war. Nur wenige? Wer, außer denen, die es von Dumbledore erfahren hatten?  
Überhaupt irgendjemand?  
Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass sie die einzigen sein konnte, die über dieses Wissen verfügten...

- - -

Am Montagmorgen verabschiedeten Harry, Ron und Hermine sich von Ginny, Lavender und den anderen Gryffindors. Anschließend suchten sie Professor McGonagall auf und teilten ihr mit, dass sie Hogwarts verlassen würden. Ihre Professorin mühte sich sichtlich, Haltung zu bewahren und nicht verwirrt und besorgt drein zu schauen. Sie setzte zaghaft dazu an, ihre Schüler zu überreden zu bleiben, gab aber schnell auf. Sie schien es nicht zu wagen, da sie davon ausging, dass Harry auf den Rat Dumbledores handelte.

Harry, Ron und Hermine liefen hinunter nach Hogsmeade, von wo sie disapparieren wollten.

"Ich hoffe, das hier ist nicht das letzte Mal gewesen, das wir hier waren", sagte Harry betrübt und starrte in die weißen Strahlen der morgendlichen Sonne.

"Ich auch", sagte Hermine. "Seit dem vierten Schuljahr haben wir wohl alle Angst, nicht mehr zurückzukommen", fügte sie leise hinzu, als sie die ersten Häuser des Dorfes erreichten.

"Seit _er_ wieder da ist - wo ist Ron?", fragte Hermine plötzlich und sah sich suchend um. "Eben ist er doch noch neben mir gewesen! Ron!"

"Meinst du, er ist schon disappariert?", fragte Harry und am klang seiner Stimme erkannte Hermine seine Zweifel. Sie drehte sich um und spähte den Weg entlang, ohne eine Spur des Rotschopfes zu entdecken.

"Ron?", rief Harry, lief an den Häusern vorbei und suchte die Gassen mit den Augen ab. "Das ist nicht komisch! Komm her, Ron!"

Ein ungutes Gefühl stieg in Hermine auf und sie rannte hinüber zu Harry. "Er würde doch nicht einfach abhauen! Wo kann er sein?"

"Vielleicht ist er zurückgegangen, weil er etwas vergessen hat?", schlug Harry vor, dem ein Anflug von Panik im Gesicht stand.

"Aber er würde uns Bescheid sagen..."

Just in diesem Moment hörten sie Schritte hinter sich. Harry und Hermine wirbelten herum.

Da stand Ron.

"Ron!", rief Hermine und pure Erleichterung ließ ihr Herz wieder normal schlagen, "wo bist du gewesen?"

"Was? Ich... ich habe nur meinen Zauberstab verloren... ja... da hinten", murmelte Ron und zeigte hinter sich.

"Du bist ganz blass", bemerkte Hermine und entdeckte bei näherem Hinsehen, dass seine Augen seltsam leer aussahen. "Geht es dir gut? Du siehst mitgenommen aus."

"Nein. Nein, mir geht's gut", versicherte Ron und blinzelte ein paar Mal. "Ehrlich."

Harry und Hermine tauschten besorgte Blicke aus und disapparierten gemeinsam.

- - -

Ihre Laune sank merklich, als sie wieder in Sirius altem Haus waren. Nachdem sie in Hogwarts am munteren wenn auch nicht mehr so glücklichen Alltagsleben wie früher teilgenommen hatten, wirkte das Haus noch düsterer und trüber als zuvor.

Harry und Hermine redeten solange auf Ron ein, bis er sich dazu bereiterklärte, ein wenig zu schlafen. Sie rätselten untderdessen, was mit ihrem besten Freund los sei, denn das etwas nicht stimmte war ihnen beiden klar.

Nachdem Ron wieder aufgestanden war und es ihm sichtlich besser ging, teilte Hermine ihm und Harry mit, dass sie vermutete jemand, vermutlich Voldemort selber, würde versuchen seine Vergangenheit geheim zu halten. Weder Harry noch Ron befanden dies als sonderlich wichtig noch interessant.

"Er ist ein Halblut. Natürlich will er nicht, dass die Leute das wissen." Dagegen konnte Hermine nichts sagen und trotzdem hatte sie das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass das noch nicht alles.

Die Tage verstrichen unendlich langsam, fast so, als würde jemand die Uhr immer wieder zurückstellen, nur um sie zu ärgern.

Schließlich war die Woche vergangen und der Samstag, an dem Draco zurückkehren wollte, gekommen. Irgenwie hatten auch Harry und Ron darauf gewartet, trotz der Tatsache, dass auch mit ihm die Tage kaum spannender werden würden. Zumindest nicht für Harry und Ron.

Sie saßen am Küchentisch, auf dem das silber funkelnde Schwert Gryffindors seinen Platz gefunden hatte, als sie hörten, wie jemand die Haustür öffnete, eintrat und sie gleich wieder leise ins Schloss fallen ließ.

Schon stand Draco in der Küche, mit einem so triumphierenden Grinsen auf den Lippen, dass Harry und Ron frustriert aufstöhnten.

"Wie viel?", fragte Harry lahm.

"350 zu 50", erwiderte Draco bereitwillig und gedehnt und ließ sich elegant auf einem Stuhl nieder.

"Ebenfalls hallo", murmelte Hermine und erhielt ein Lächeln des Blonden.

"Wer hat für Gryffindor den Sucher gespielt?", fragte Ron finster.

"Deine verehrte Schwester."

"War sie... schlecht?", fragte Ron.

"Na, ich würde sagen, unter anderen Umständen hätte sie so etwas wie Konkurrenz für mich sein können", Dracos Blick wanderte zu Harry, "aber irgendwas schien ihr schlechte Laune zu bereiten."

Niemand sagte daraufhin etwas, so dass Draco ein neues Thema begann. "So, ihr habt dieses Ding also noch nicht angerührt?", er deutete auf das Schwert.

"Offensichtlich nicht", brummte Harry fuchsig, der wie Ron vollkommen niedergeschlagen war.

"Wann gedenkt ihr es zu tun?", fragte Draco, dessen Grinsen noch immer nicht gewichen war.

Sie würdigten ihn keines Blickes.

"Hey, ich hab' sonst immer gegen euch verloren und trotzdem mit euch gesprochen!"

"Oho!", machte Ron, "Ja, tut uns schrecklich Lied. Sollen wir vielleicht ein Lied über dich dichten, deine Familie beleidigen oder deine Freunde in den Dreck ziehen?", fauchte er.

"Also, das mit dem Lied ist keine schlechte Idee..." murmelte Draco. "Aber ich seh schon, ihr braucht ein bisschen Zeit. Ich bin oben, falls ihr wissen wollt, wie genau die wenigen, zufällig gefallen Tore eurer sogenannten Mannschaft gefallen sind."

Und damit verschwand er wieder.

Hermine beschloss, Harry und Ron allein Trübsal blasen zu lassen und folgte Draco. Sie klopfte an seine Tür und trat ein. "Ich glaube nicht, dass sie es schnell verkraften werden", meinte sie, schloss die Tür hinter sich und küsste Draco kurz.

"Das macht den Sieg umso erfreulicher."  
"Ach... ich bin zwar nicht so verrückt nach diesem ganzen Rumgefliege, aber immernoch eine Gryffindor. Vielleicht solltest du aufpassen, was du in nächster Zeit trinkst..."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. "So schlechte Verlierer? Ganz so ernst musst du das auch nicht nehmen."  
"Ich nicht", pflichtete Hermine ihm bei, "aber was ist mit Pansy?", und zog Dracos Schal aus ihrem Umhang.

"Öhm? Du weißt schon, dass Pansy in Slytherin ist? Warum sollte sie mich mit einem Schal erwürgen wollen?", fragte Draco vollkommen ratlos.

Hermine wurde ernst. "Ich glaube, sie hat gesehen, dass ich den umhatte."  
Dracos Blick verfinsterte sich. "Deshalb hat sie sich so komisch verhalten... Und ich habe gedacht, sie ist beleidigt, weil ich sie stehen gelassen habe...Trotzdem, glaubst du, sie weiß, dass... wir zusammen sind?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. "Und wenn schon, was sollte passieren? Sie kann uns nichts anhaben."

"A propos anhaben", murmelte Draco, für den das Thema damit erledigt schien, öffnete Hermines Umhang und ließ ihn zu Boden fallen. Er hielt für einen Moment inne und starrte Hermine überrascht an. Diese errötete. "Ich hab ihn von Parvati geliehen", sie deutete auf den Pullover, den sie trug.

"Nicht, dass ich was gegen knalliges, kitschiges, augenkrebserregendes Pink hätte", sagte Draco grinsend, "nur es ist einfach nicht deine Farbe."

Er unterdrückte jegliche Antworten mit einem Kuss und setzte sich, Hermine mit sich ziehend, auf die Kante seines Bettes. Hermines Herz schlug schneller und schneller, als seine Lippen von ihren abließen, ihren Hals hinabglitten und eine Gänsehaut über ihren Körper jagten.

Eine Hand ließ sie durch sein Haar fahren, mit der anderen stützte sie sich auf seinem Bett ab. Dracos Lippen hatten sich wieder auf ihre gelegt und seine Zunge erforschte ihren Mund aufs Neue, als Hermines Hand gegen etwas stieß. Sie hob es abwesend hoch, ohne darauf zu achten und gab sich ganz seinen Küssen hin, bis sie erkannte, was sie da in der Hand hielt. Sie löste sich von ihm und grinste.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass -" Hermine starrte den kleinen silbernen Spiegel an und plötzlich ging ihr ein Licht auf. Es fiel ihr wieder ein und sie wusste nun die Antwort. Sie hatte Recht. Sie war sich vollkommen sicher.

Sie nahm kaum wahr, wie Draco neben ihr den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen. Der Kopf einer Person war im Spiegel erschienen.

Hermine keuchte auf und ließ den Spiegel fallen. Die Person darin war bereits wieder verschwunden. Obwohl sie diese nur für Bruchteile einer Sekunde gesehen hatte, wusste Hermine, wer es gewesen war.

Dieses blasse, von öligen, schwarzen Haaren umramte Gesicht, die markante Hakennase, die stechenden, schwarzen Augen. Sie würde sie überall erkennen.

"Snape", hauchte sie. Sie spürte ihr Herz wie wild klopfen, ihre Augen brannten vor Wut, ihre Hände begannen zu zittern.

"Hermine", erklang Dracos Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne. Sie stand auf, langsam, damit ihre Schwindelgefühle nicht überhand nehmen konnten. Sie starrte Draco an, der sich ebenfalls erhoben hatte. In seinen grauen Augen spiegelte sich Furcht.

_**A/N:** Na, wenn konnte ich noch schocken? Oder habt ihr's alle schon gewusst? -gg-_

_Nächstes Mal gibt's noch mehr Überraschungen und mal wirkliche Action._


	22. Severus Snape

_**A/N: **Ich hoffe, man merkt dem Kap nicht an, wie ferienreif ich bin -g-... Viel Spaß_

**Kapitel 22**

**Severus Snape**

Hermines Verstand schien ausgesetzt zu haben. Das einzige, was sie wusste, war: Draco hatte Verbindungen zu Snape. Dem Mörder

Mörder.

Dieses Wort schallte immer und immer in ihrem Kopf wieder und schien jeglichen anderen Gedanken unmöglich zu machen.

„Setz dich wieder hin, Hermine. Hör mir zu, bevor du-"

„Nein", flüsterte Hermine, „ich höre dir nicht zu. Nie mehr. Feigling. Verräter!", sie stürmte blind auf die Tür zu und bemerkte zu spät, dass Dracos Hand hervorschoss. Er packte sie am Handgelenk und zog sie bestimmt zurück auf sein Bett.

„Las mich los! Fass mich nicht an!", rief Hermine schrill. Eine einzige Woge aus Enttäuschung, Angst und vor allem Wut wirbelte ihr Inneres auf. Nie hatte sie sich so verraten gefühlt. Alles musste eine Lüge sein. Alles… Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, als sie daran dachte, wie wunderbar sich Dracos Lippen eben noch auf ihren angefühlt hatten. Wie konnte er nur?

„Ich bitte dich nur um Eins. Hör mir zu. Mehr will ich nicht", sagte Draco nicht ganz wahrheitsgetreu, hielt sie an den Oberarmen fest und zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Nein", krächzte Hermine, der aufeinmal die Stimme versagte. „Was solltest du schon zu sagen haben? _Lügner_."

Dracos Hände verkrampften sich und hielten Hermines Arme schmerzhaft umklammert. Sie unterdrückte ein Stöhnen.

Draco schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und fing so ruhig wie seine Stimme es ihm erlaubte, an zu sprechen. „Hör mir bis zum Ende zu und denke dann, was du willst. Snape ist nicht, was -"

„Mörder! Er ist ein feiger Mörder", schluchzte Hermine. „So, wie du fast einer gewesen wärst", rutschte es ihr heraus.  
Hätte sie mehr auf den blonden jungen Mann vor ihr geachtet, hätte sie die Verzweiflung und den Schmerz in seinen Augen gesehen, die in diesem Moment so viel mehr von ihm preisgaben als sonst. Aber der Sturm in ihrem Inneren trübte ihre Sicht, unterband jeden logischen Gedanken.

„Ich sage nicht, dass er kein Mörder ist", sagte Draco mit belegter Stimme, „aber wenn es jemanden gibt, der daran zu zerbrechen droht, dann er."

„Was redest du da? Verschwinde doch und geh zu ihm! Dass du selbst jetzt noch alles leugnest...", ihre Stimme versagte.

Draco schien es nicht mehr länger aufhalten zu können und so brachen die Worte unkontrolliert aus ihm hervor. „Gott, Hermine! Hör auf! Warum redest du so mit mir? Glaubst du wirklich, ich habe euch das alles vorgespielt? Dir? Glaubst du ich meine es nicht ernst? Kannst du mir nicht trauen?"

Er schien auf einmal in sich zusammenzubrechen. Seine sonst immer so aufrechte und selbstbewusste Haltung war dahin.

Hermine schluckte. Sie starrte sein blasses Gesicht an, auf dem sich nicht nur Verzweiflung, sondern immer deutlicher Enttäuschung abzeichnete. Ihr Herz sank. Sie fühlte sich, als würde jemand versuchen, es zu zerreißen, um sie mit aller Gewalt zu quälen. Das konnte er nicht spielen. Er sprach von Herzen und das wusste sie.

„Draco…", brachte sie mit brüchiger Stimme hervor und erneut rollten Tränen ihre blassen Wangen hinab. „Ich will dir zuhören", flüsterte sie.

Draco nickte, mied ihren Blick und sprach stattdessen zu ihren Händen, die verkrampft in ihrem Schoß lagen.

„Du weißt von dem Unbrechbaren Schwur, den Snape meiner Mutter geschworen hat. Du weißt, er wäre gestorben."  
Hermine nickte.

„Ich hab alles, was ich dir jetzt erzähle, auch nicht gewusst... Kurz bevor wir nach Hogwarts gegangen sind, habe ich eine Eule bekommen. Es war dieser Spiegel, ohne eine Nachricht. Nur der Spiegel. Zu erst habe ich gedacht, es sollte ein schlechter Witz sein. Aber dann, als ich ihn in der Hand hielt, ist aufeinmal Snape darin aufgetaucht. Ich war so geschockt wie du", er sah ihr in die Augen, „und dachte, der Dunkle Lord hätte uns gefunden. Aber Snape hat mir ohne viel Umschweife einfach erzählt, was passiert ist. Ich konnte es zuerst nicht glauben."

Hermine schauderte. Was auch immer Draco erzählen mochte, es würde ihre Sichtweise über Snape nicht ändern können. Sie spürte, wie Draco sich selbst dazu zwingen musste, die nächsten drei Worte auszusprechen.

„Dumbledore wollte sterben."

Hermines Herz machte einen Aussetzer. „Nein", hauchte sie. „Niemand will sterben." Ihre Worte hingen für ein paar Herzschläge im Raum, ehe Draco leise weiter sprach.

„Er war geschwächt, nachdem er den Horkrux in Marvolos Ring zerstört hatte. Er wusste, dass ein weiterer Horkrux ihn wohl weiter schwächen würde, oder besser, der Schutz des Horkruxes. Dumbledore war sich nämlich sicher, dass er weitere finden würde, denn Snape konnte ihm ungefähre Verstecke nennen. Also hat er Snape dazu gezwungen, ihn zu töten. Sein Leben war ihm nicht so wichtig, wie Snapes unangefochtene Position bei den Todessern. Snape ist nie mehr auf die Dunkle Seite zurückgewechselt", ergänzte Draco, der Hermines Zweifel spürte.

„Dumbledore vertraute darauf, dass Snape es irgendwie gelingen würde, Informationen über die Horkruxe an euch weiterzugeben."  
"Das ist unmöglich", murmelte Hermine schwach. „Dumbledore würde das niemals tun. Er weiß, wie sehr wir alle ihn brauchen. Das ist… das ist absurd. Ich meine, dann müsste Snape dir doch gesagt haben, wo der letzte Horkrux ist, oder?"

Draco grinste kurz und freudlos. „Du bist leider immer dazwischengeplatzt."

„Das glaube ich nicht. Ich glaube, Snape hat dich irgendwie getäuscht. Wie konntest du ihm glauben?" Sie wehrte sich dagegen, an Snape zu glauben, obwohl sie auf seltsame Art und Weise wusste, dass es die Wahrheit war. Eine unvorstellbare Wahrheit. Eine Wahrheit, die sie nicht einsehen wollte.

„Hermine, es ist alles wahr. Glaubst du, Dumbledore würde sich so in Snape täuschen können? Und erinnerst du dich noch an die Nokturngasse, als wir auf Snape und zwei Todesser getroffen sind? Denkst du nicht, es wäre für Snape ein leichtes gewesen, zumindest einen von uns auszuschalten? Er hat nichts weiter gemacht, als Flüche abzublocken. Er hat uns nichtmal angegriffen!"

Hermine öffnete den Mund, um ihre Zweifel kund zu tun, als eine andere Stimme ihr zuvor kam.

„In der Tat. Unser kleiner Besuch hat sich bereits gelohnt."

Draco und Hermine blickten mit purem Entsetzten zur Tür.

Lucius Malfoy.

„Bringt sie zu den anderen in die Küche. Und kümmert euch um Severus."

- - -

Unsanft wurden Draco und Hermine von den Todessern die Treppe hinunter und in die Küche gestoßen. Das ganze Haus schien von schwarzen Gestalten zu wimmeln. Angst schnürrte Hermine die Brust zu, als sie und Draco neben Harry und Ron an einen Stuhl gefesselt wurden, die ebenso von den Todessern überrascht wurden waren. Hermine war zu schwach, zu erschrocken gewesen, um auch nur ihren Zauberstab zu zücken, der nun von einem Todesser in Gewahrsam genommen wurden war. Es fiel ihr keine Erklärung ein, wie die Todesser es geschafft hatten, sie aufzuspüren und das Haus zu betreten. Auch nahm sie kaum war, wie Todesser immer wieder in die Küche kamen, wieder hinausgingen und Befehle von Lucius Malfoy entgegen nahmen. Sie versuchte, den Schock zu überwinden, den Dracos Bericht in ihr ausgelöst hatte. Sie _konnte_ es einfach nicht glauben.

Die Wahrheit war, sie wollte es nicht. Aber sie musste. Denn als Snape von mindestens einem halben Dutzend Todesser in die Küche gebracht wurde, war klar, dass sie in ihm einen Verräter sahen. Lucius Malfoy zerbrach seinen Zauberstab und stieß Snape zu Boden.

Snape machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten sich zu wehren. Sein Gesicht war verschlossen wie eh und je, seine Augen schienen jedes Detail seine Umgebung genau zu fixieren. Lucius jedoch wandte sich von ihm ab und drehte sich zu Draco, den er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt gänzlich ignoriert hatte.

"So so", sagte er und blickte von oben herab kalt auf seinen Sohn, "nicht nur, dass du mit diesem Gesindel unter einem Dach lebst, du hast dich auf ein Niveau herabgelassen", seine Augen huschten zu Hermine, "so tief, wie ich es nicht einmal dir zugetraut hätte."

Draco sagte nichts, erwiderte den Blick seines Vaters nur mit fester Miene.

"Wie dem auch sei, damit ist jetzt endgütlig Schluss. Hier haben wir euch _alle_ und zusätzlich habt ihr uns noch ein besonders schönes Geschenk gemacht...", er drehte sich wieder zu Snape. "Severus, ich bin erstaunt. Ehrlich gesagt muss ich gestehen, dass ich Bellas Vorstellungen für etwas übertrieben hielt, aber nun... du wirst dafür bezahlen, das weißt du." Ein kaltes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine schmalen Lippen. "Ich hätte beinahe gedacht, ein haufen Kinder in einem alten Haus sei das einzige, was von Dumbledores glorreichen Widerstandsversuchen übriggeblieben ist. Aber nun erscheint die Sache in völlig neuem Licht. Severus Snape hat Informationen an Potter und sein Gefolge weitergegeben. Und trotzdem wissen wir alle, dass er unserem Herrn nichts anhaben kann." Seine Stimme triefte vor Siegessicherheit und Spott.  
Hermines Blick huschte zum Küchentisch, auf dem noch Harrys und Rons halb geleerte Saftgläser standen, aber das Schwert war verschwunden. Hermine fragte sich, ob die Todesser wussten, was es war. Oder hatten sie es gar nicht genommen?

"Die einzige Frage, die sich mir stellt, ist, ob wir dich, Severus, gleich hier bestrafen oder dich zum Dunklen Lord bringen sollen", fuhr Lucius fort. "Und natürlich, wie die Bestrafung aussehen wird."

"In diesem Punkt bist du genauso blind wie dein Herr und Meister, Lucius", es war das erste Mal, dass Snapes dunkle Stimme zu hören war. In ihr lag der selbe Hohn, mit dem er auch Harry zu provozieren gepflegt hatte.

Lucius Miene blieb unbewegt. "Was willst du damit sagen?", fragt er betont gelangweilt.

"Nun, wenn du das nicht erraten kannst, werde ich es dir auch nicht erklären", erwiderte Snape mit gekräuselten Lippen. Hermine fragte sich, ob er nur darauf abzielte, Lucius zu verunsichern.

"Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt, du kannst deine letzten Gedanken gerne erläutern", sagte Lucius aufmunternd.

"Habe ich das je getan, Lucius?", fragte Snape."Wie dem auch sei. Selbst Weasley da hinten weiß, wie eure _sogenannte_ Bestrafung aussieht. Es ist der Tod. Und eurer Meinung nach die schlimmste Bestrafung, nicht wahr? Es ist das wovor _ihr_ euch am meisten fürchtet, also...", er beendete seinen Satz nicht, sondern schloss den zu einem höhnischen Grinsen geformten Mund.

"Wolltest du uns irgendetwas bestimmtes sagen?", fragte Lucius, dessen schwarz behandschuhte Hand leicht zuckte, "Sind dir die Argumente ausgegangen, Severus? Hast du gemerkt, dass du mir nun unterlegen bist?"

Snape schwieg. Hermine versuchte den Sinn seiner Worte zu verstehen, war aber genauso ratlos wie Lucius.

Ohne Vorwarnung richtete Lucius seinen Zauberstab auf ihn und sagte gelassen "_Crucio_."

Snape sackte zusammen. Seine weißen Lippen pressten sich aufeinander, sein in schwarz gehüllter Körper begann zu zucken. Er schrie nicht. Er konnte einen Teil seiner Selbstbeherrschung waren. Snape schien sich nicht so unkontrolliert zu winden, zu verkrampfen, wie Hermine es bei Mundungus gesehen hatte. Und doch war es grauenvoll. Kalte Schauer jagten über ihren Rücken, als sie ihren ehemaligen Lehrer mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Boden sah.

Lucius wandte sich ab und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry, Ron, Hermine und Draco. "Nun zu euch. Der Dunkle Lord hat klare Anweisungen erteilt. Potter, du wirst unversehrt zu meinem Meister gebracht. Draco, was mit dir geschieht, obliegt ganz alleine mir." Aus den Augenwinkeln schielte Hermine zu Draco, der vollkommen ruhig in die Augen seines Vaters blickte.

"Und Weasley und das Schlammblut-"  
"Nennen Sie sie nicht so!", riefen Ron und Harry gleichzeitig und zerrten an ihren Fesseln.

Lucius grinste. "Ich hoffe, das ist alles, was du zu sagen hast, Weasley. Du und das Schlammblut sollen umgehend beseitigt werden."  
Hermine hörte den gedehnten Worten des Mannes, der ihren Tod wünschte, kaum zu. Ihr Blick hing an Snape, dessen Gesicht weiß wie Schnee schien. Seine langen Finger krampften sich in unseglichen Schmerzen zusammen. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen, doch seine Lider zuckten immer und immer wieder.

"Und das wird ganz allein mein Vergnügen sein", endete Lucius.

Hermine konnte es nicht mehr länger aushalten. "Aufhören!", schrie sie. Snapes Körper schien den Qualen nicht mehr viel länger standhalten zu können.

"Sieh an. Das Schlammblut hat Angst um ihren heldenhaften Spion." Wider Erwarten hob Lucius den Fluch beiläufig von Snape.

Snapes Augen flogen auf. Er keuchte haltlos und fuhr sich mit der zittrigen Hand über die schweißnasse Stirn. Lucius labte sich förmlich an diesem Anblick. "Was würde Dumbledore wohl sagen, wenn er wüsste, wie sein treuer Spion sich so leicht fangen ließ und damit all seine Pläne vereitelt, seinen Tod unnütz gemacht hat? Nott, mach den Weasley los und bring ihn her."

Einer der maskierten Todesser trat vor, schlenkerte mit seinem Zauberstab, so dass sich Rons Fesseln in Luft auflösten, und zerrte ihn von seinem Stuhl.

"Ron...", wisperte Hermine.

Rons Gesicht war kreidebleich. Hermines Herz klopfte ihr vor Angst schmerzhaft gegen die Rippen. Sie starrte in Rons entsetztes Gesicht und flehte mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers um sein Leben.

"Wenn Sie ihm auch nur ein Haar krümmen, werden Sie es bitter bereuen", sagte Harry auf einmal mit so viel Kälte in der Stimme, dass selbst Lucius überrascht eine Augenbraue hob.

"Aber, aber. Potter, Sie sind der Held. Solche Drohungen gehören sich nicht aus Ihrem Mund."  
Harrys Miene blieb unverändert. "Sie glauben, Sie haben gewonnen? Ich schwöre Ihnen, sollten Sie einem meiner Freunde etwas tun, werden Sie dieses Haus nicht unversehrt verlassen."

Hermine fiel auf, dass Harry bei diesen Worten immer wieder aus den Augenwinkeln zu Snape hinüber sah.

Ron, der elend in der Mitte der Küche stand, wo er von Nott hingezogen wurden war, versuchte die Todesangst aus seinem Gesicht zu verbannen. Hermine fühlte sich, wie er aussah. Sie linste zur anderen Seite und wünschte sich aufeinmal sehnlichst, Draco zu berühren.

"Und du glaubst, du kannst noch gewinnen, Potter?", antwortete Lucius verächtlich. "Du, der du an einen Stuhl gefesselt bist? Nur für den Fall, dass dein erbärmliches Gryffindorhirn es noch nicht bemerkt hast: wir sind in der Überzahl und _wir_ haben _eure_ Zauberstäbe."

Hermine musste Lucius im Stillen zustimmen. Auf was, bei Merlin, spielte Harry bloß an?

Dann, bevor sie diesen Gedanken weiter verfolgen konnte, geschah alles plötzlich so schnell, dass sie es kaum mitbekam.

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie eine Bewegung von Snape wahr. Etwas Silbernes glitzerte auf. Schon schoss ein Schwert durch die Luft und auf Ron zu. Gryffindors Schwert. Hermine stockte der Atem, für einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde die Klinge sich in Rons Brust bohren wollen. Doch Ron, vollkommen überrascht, packte den Griff des Schwertes wie in Trance. Dann wurde er plötzlich hellwach, schoss herum und schon durchfuhr die magische Klinge Harrys Fesseln.

Snape nutzte währenddessen den Überraschungsmoment und riss dem ihm am nächsten stehenden Todesser den Zauberstab aus der Hand. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung des Zauberstabes hatte er auch Hermine und Draco befreit.

Die Todesser gewannen langsam ihre Fassung wieder und begannen Flüche auf sie zu schleudern.

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Draco duckten sich verzweifelt. Ron hielt das Schwert wie einen Schirm in die Höhe. Flüche prallten von der silbernen Klinge ab und trafen ihre Beschwörer.

Snape, der sich nun, da er einen Zauberstab hatte, gegen die Überzahl behaupten konnte, schockte den Todesser, der die Stäbe von Harry, Ron, Hermine und Draco hatte, mit einem gezielten "_Stupor_!" und warf ihnen ihre Stäbe zu.

Hermine fing ihren, keinen Augenblick zu spät. "_Protego_!", rief die in letzter Sekunde und wehrte so einen roten Lichtblitz ab.

Sie ließ ihren Blick kurz durch die Küche kreisen. Snape, in so kurzer Zeit vom gehassten Verräter zu ihrem Retter geworden, hatte bereits zwei Todesser ausgeschaltet und duellierte sich nun mit dem Dritten.

Ron hatte Harry das Schwert gegeben und leistete mit verbissener Miene Widerstand. Das selbe galt für Harry, der mit dem Schwert in der einen und dem Zauberstab in der anderen Hand Flüche auf die Todesser schoss. Sie konnten von Glück reden, dass die Todesser keine Unverzeihlichen Flüche anwendeten, aus Furcht, sie könnten Harry treffen, den Voldemort ausdrücklich unversehrt verlangt hatte.

Rechts von ihr sah Hermine Draco, der seinem Vater gegenüberstand. Lucius sagte etwas zu seinem Sohn, das Hermine im Lärm der Rufe, Schreie und gegen die Wände prallenden Flüche nicht verstehen konnte.

"_Stupor_!", rief sie und zielte auf einen Todesser, direkt vor der Küchentür. Er blockte ihren Fluch ab. "_Pertrificus_ _Totalus_!", rief sie und erneut: "_Stupor_!" Grimmig sah sie zu, wie der Mann zu Boden fiel.

Sie beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Draco einen Fluch auf seinen Vater schoss. Dieser blockte ihn jedoch mit einem überheblichen Blick ab.

Hermine wandte sich schnell wieder ab und sah, wie weitere Todesser fielen. Ihre Haare flatterten, als ein Fluch sie nur um Zentimeter verfehlte und in das Regal hinter ihr prallte.

"Ron!", hörte sie Harry kurz darauf rufen, während sie auf weitere Todesser zielte, drehte sich um und sah, wie Ron sich benommen Blut von der Stirn wischte. "Alles in Ordnung?", rief sie besorgt. Ron nickte.

"Hermine!" Sie fuhr herum, sah den Lichtstrahl und duckte sich im letzten Moment. Für einen Herzschlag fing sie Dracos Blick auf und schöpfte aus ihm neuen Mut.

Der Kampf tobte weiter. Draco duellierte sich ausschließlich mit seinem Vater. Die anderen Todesser gerieten in eine immer schlechtere Lage. Harry, Ron und Hermine waren kampferprobt genug, um ihnen auf Dauer die Stirn bieten zu können, doch ohne Snape wären ihre Chancen trotzdem fast bei Null gewesen. Der Zaubertränkemeister schien noch nie ein Duell verloren zu haben.

So hoffnungslos ihre Lage auch gewesen war, das Blatt hatte sich gewendet. Ein Todesser nach dem anderen wurde ausgeschaltet.

Hermine wurde mehr als einmal von einem Fluch gestreift, kam aber mit harmlosen Kratzern davon.

"_Stupor_!", ihr Schockzauber traf den letzten stehenden Todesser mitten in die Brust. Den letzten bis auf Lucius, der in diesem Moment einen Fluch von Draco parrierte.

Die plötzlich eingetretene Stille, nur unterbrochen von Rons Keuchen, schien Draco und Lucius aufmerken zu lassen.

Hermine musterte die beiden. Dracos Haar war zerzaust und schweißdurchnässt. Ein dünnes Blutrinnsal lief von seiner linken Wange über sein Gesicht. Sein Umhang wies an verschiedenen Stellen Risse auf. Sein Vater hingegen zeigte keinerlei Spuren eines Kampfes. Nur sein rechter Handschuh hatte einen schmalen Riss abbekommen, der Sicht auf seine blasse Haut bot.

Lucius konnte offensichtlich nicht glauben, was geschehen war. Sein Blick glitt über die am Boden liegenden Todesser, über Harry, Ron und Hermine, huschte weiter zu Snape und blieb dann an seinem Sohn hängen. Der Blick eines in die Enge getriebenen Tieres Stahl sich in seine Augen, wurde jedoch schnell von einem seltsamen, unheilvollen Funkeln ersetzt.

Hermine wollte die gespannte Stille durchbrechen, nach dem weiteren Vorgehen fragen, Lucius seinen Zauberstab nehmen. Sie öffnete den Mund im selben Moment, wie Lucius.

"_Avada_ _Kedavra_!"

Hermine schrie.

Wie in Zeitlupe sah sie den grünen Lichtstrahl aus Lucius Zauberstab auf Draco zukommen. Sie sah den grünen Schimmer in seinen Augen, auf seinem Haar. Sein ganzes Gesicht schien für einen Herzschlag lang grün zu leuchten, als der Fluch an ihm vorbeischoss und ein schwarzes Loch in die Wand brannte.

Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis Hermine begriff, was geschehen war. Sie spürte wie sich ungeheure Erleichterung in ihr breitmachte und trat einen Schritt auf Draco zu. Dieser stand reglos da, vor ihm auf dem Boden lag sein Vater. Eine Lache bildete sich um ihn herum, eine Lache seines eigenen Blutes.

In seiner Brust steckte das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor.

Hermine brachte keinen Ton hervor. Sie sah Harry an, der neben Lucius stand. Mit weißen Gesicht und zitternden Händen starrte er den Mann ab Boden an, der sich mit verkrampften, blutverschmierten Fingern an die Brust fasste.

Hermines Finger glitten unauffällig in Dracos eiskalte Hand, nach Halt suchend und gleichzeitig Halt spendend, als Lucius plötzlich mit dem Ausdruck tödlicher Entschlossenheit im Gesicht den Griff des Schwertes packte und herumschnellte.

Überrascht hob Snape eine Augenbraue, ehe die Klinge auf ihn zu schoss.

_**A/N:** Soo... diesmal ist einiges passiert. Die meisten Fragen dürften im nächsten Kap geklärt werden._

_Danke an alle lieben Reviewer!_

_Schneeprinzessin: Hab mich sehr über deinen ausführlichen Kommentar gefreut :) und nehm ihn mir zu Herzen_


	23. An was sie glaubte

**Kapitel 23**

**An was sie glaubte**

Hermine spürte, wie Dracos Finger sich um ihre Hand krampften. Ansonsten standen sie stockstill, ebenso Harry und Ron, und starrten auf die blitzende Schwertklinge. Es war einer dieser Momente, die sich scheinbar in Zeitlupe abspielten, die man tatenlos mit ansehen musste, in denen einem der Atem stockte.

Doch irgendwie, wie durch ein Wunder, traf das Schwert Snape nur an der Seite und fügte ihm keine schwerwiegende Wunde zu.

Klirrend, unnatürlich laut, fiel das Schwert zu Boden. Im selben Moment brach Lucius Malfoy leblos neben der blutbefleckten Waffe zusammen.

Damit schien ein Bann von Harry, Ron, Hermine und Draco zu fallen. Während Snape sich ächzend auf einen Stuhl niederließ und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht seine Hand auf die Wunde presste, stürzte Harry vor und hob mit zitternden Fingern Gryffindors Schwert auf. Ron fuhr sich mit dem fleckigen Ärmel über die Stirn und ließ sich mit einem erschöpften "Uff" ebenfalls auf einen Stuhl fallen, starrte Snape an und schien es nicht fertig zu bringen, einen weiteren Ton von sich zu geben.

Hermine rückte näher zu Draco, dessen Blick auf seinen Vater geheftet war, strich ihm sanft über den Handrücken, fand aber keine Worte.

Wer war hier für ihn gestorben? Ein Todesser oder sein Vater?

Draco ließ ihre Hand los und ging mit ungewöhnlihe zögernden Schritten auf den am Boden liegenden Körper zu.

Auf einmal fühlte Hermine sich so ausgelaugt und müde wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ihr Blick schweifte über die geschockten und erstarrten Todesser, die am Küchenboden lagen. Sie ging hinüber zum Tisch und fragte sich, wie sie die Todesser in die Obhut des Ministeriums bringen sollten.

Sie setzte sich neben Harry, der auf seine blassen, zitterndes Hände starrte. Schwarzes Haar fiel ihm in die Augen, so dass Hermine ihren Ausdruck nicht sehen konnte. Sie rückte ihren Stuhl näher an seinen und strich ihm beruhigend über die Schulter. Wieder wusste sie nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

Harry hatte Lucius Malfoy umgebracht. Hermine erinnerte sich an die Schuld, die beinahe greifbar gewesen war, als sie den Horkrux zerstört hatten. Eine Schuld, die für immer und ewig auf einem lastete. Lastete eine solche nun auch auf Harrys Schultern? Er hatte Draco das Leben gerettet, das war, was zählte.

Und er hatte herausgefunden, dass Snape doch nicht der Verräter sein konnte, für den sie ihn gehalten hatten. Hermine sah hinüber zu Snape und wurde sich aufeinmal wieder seiner Verletzung bewusst, von der er sich so wenig anmerken ließ.

"Professor, ich meine Sir, Sie... Sie müssen ins St. Mungo", sagte sie zöglerich und durchbrach damit endlich das Schweigen. "Sie-"

"Das wird nicht nötig sein, Miss Granger", Snapes leise Worte duldete keinen Widerspruch. Beim Klang seiner Stimme hob Harry den Kopf. "Sie... Sie...", brachte er hervor. "Was...? Sagen Sie-"

"Dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit, Potter", Snape richtete seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Arm und murmelte eine lange Formel. "Die Todesser müssen fort. Helfen Sie mir." Er stand auf als wäre nichts gewesen, ging hinüber zu Draco, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und redete leise und eindringlich mit ihm. Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Lucius und ließ dessen Körper in die Luft schweben. Er ließ ihn durch die offene Tür in die Halle gleiten. Im Türrahmen stehend blickte er zu ihnen zurück. "Wenn Sie diesen Haufen", er deutete auf die Todesser, "nicht zu Ihrer Kücheneinrichtung zählen, sollten Sie mir besser helfen."

Das ließen Sie sich nicht zweimal sahen. Zusammen halfen sie ihm bei der äußerst bizarren Arbeit und ließen jeden Todesser einzeln hinausschweben.

Schließlich beschwor Snape einen magischen Schutz hervor, der die Todesser, falls sie erwachen sollten, von der Flucht abhielt und unliebsame Muggelblicke abwehrte.

"Sie warten in der Küche. Ich werde dafür Sorgen, dass das Ministerium die Sache übernimmt."

"Aber Sir", warf Hermine ein, "die Leute vom Ministerium denken doch, dass Sie-"

"Miss Granger, lassen Sie das meine Sorge sein. Es gibt durchaus Wege, Ministeriumsmitarbeiter anonym hierherzubestellen."  
Hermine, Harry, Ron und Draco folgten seiner Anweisung und gingen zurück in die Küche.

Draco rückte so nah zu Hermine, dass ihre Stühle Kante an Kante standen. Während Harry und Ron über Snape sprachen, lehnte er sich vor und wisperte: "Alles in Ordnung?"

"Nur erschöpft", erwiderte Hermine matt. Er schob ihren Kopf sanft gegen seine Schulter, wo sie ihn dankend ruhen ließ. "Und bei dir?", fragte sie bedrückt.

Draco öffnete den Mund, doch ein entsetztes "_Hermine_!" von Ron kam ihm zu vor.

Hermine seufzte. Eben rettete Harry Draco noch das Leben und jetzt... typisch. "Ich-" In diesem Moment ging die Küchentür auf und so blieben die Rechtfertigungen Hermine fürs Erste erspart. Während Snape den Raum betrat, beobchatete sie Rons Gesicht. Zuerst sah sie Zorn, Enttäuschung, vielleicht sogar Abscheu in seinen Zügen, doch dann schien etwas dem ein Ende zu bereiten. Sein Ausdruck klärte sich, vielleicht dachte er an Lavender.

Harry wandte sich wichtigereren Dingen zu. "Sagen Sie uns endlich, was hier gespielt wird", blaffte er Snape an. Hermine ahnte, dass er wusste, dass er Snape mit seinem Zorn unrecht tat, schließlich hatte er sie aus einer auswegslosen Lage gerettet. Doch auch das musste man ersteinmal verkraften.

Snape überhörte dies ausnahmsweise und berichtete in knappen Worten, wie es seine Art war, das, was Draco Hermine nicht allzu lange vorher erzählt hatte.

Das letzte Bisschen Farbe wich aus Harrys Gesicht. Er starrte Snape an. Seine geballte Faust lag auf dem Tisch, die Fingerknöchel traten weiß hervor.

"Nein. Sie lügen. Das würde Dumbleodre nicht tun. Das würde er mir... uns nicht antun...", seine Stimme verlor sich in Erkenntnis.

"Sie haben mir schon genug unterstellt, Potter. Unterstehen Sie sich, mich einen Lügner zu nennen."

"Ich-"

"Harry", Hermine richtete sich auf und drehte sich zu ihm um. "Prof - Er hat Recht. Wir können es jetzt nicht mehr ändern. Es nützt nichts, ihn für alles verantwortlich zu machen. Wir müssen dankbar sein." Sie wandte sich an Snape ohne Harry die Chance einer Erwiderung zu lassen. "Wie sind die Todesser hier überhaupt reingekommen, Sir?", fragte sie. "Das Haus steht immer noch unter dem Fideliuszauber. Einer von uns müsste es ihnen gesagt haben."

"Sie haben es durch Ihn erfahren", antwortete Snape und fixierte Ron mit seinen schwarzen Augen.

"Durch _mich_?", wiederholte Ron schockiert.

Snape nickte.

"Aber - aber- niemals! Ich habe nicht - Sie lügen!", stammelte Ron.

"Als Sie alle in Hogwarts waren, hat Miss Parkinson Verdacht geschöpft."  
"Pansy", knurrte Draco.

"Sie hat Sie und Miss Granger beobchtet und sofort Lucius kontaktiert. Er hat ihr Anweisungen erteilt und so hat sie ihn benachrichtigt, als Sie drei das Schloss verlassen haben. Eine Gruppe Todesser hat in Hogsmeade gelauert und sich Sie, Weasley, geschnappt, um den Ort Ihres Versteckes zu erfahren. Da man selbst unter dem Imperiusfluch oder Gedächtniszauber das Geheimnis nicht preisgibt, haben sie andere Fragen gestellt. Ob und wann Sie schoneinmal dort gewesen waren, zum Beispiel. Von dem Hauselfen Kreacher wussten sie vom Grimmauldplatz. So haben Sie sich alles zusammengereimt. Sie habe Ihr Gedächtnis verändert und Sie laufen lassen. Anschließend haben sie nur darauf gewartet, dass Sie, Draco, die Schule ebenfalls verlassen. Miss Parkinson hat ihnen augenblicklich Bescheidgegeben und wie Sie zweifellos bemerkt haben, waren die Todesser schnell hier. Sie können von Glück reden, dass ich mitgekommen bin."

Schweigen folgtge auf diese Worte.

Hermine hatte zwar gewisse Bedenken wegen Pansy gehabt, doch dass sie eine so ernste Gefahr heraufbeschwören würde, hätte sie ihr nicht zugetraut. Du hast sie unterschätzt, dachte sie.

"Wo werden Sie jetzt hingehen?", fragte Draco. "Weiß jemand außer uns, dass Sie den Dunklen Lord verraten haben?"

Snapes forschender Blick richtete sich auf Draco. "Nein", antwortete er schlicht.

"Und wo-", setzte Draco an, doch Snapes Miene machte ihm unmissverständlich klar, dass er ihm nichts darüber sagen würde.

Harry und Ron bedachten den schwarzhaarigen Mann noch immer unfreundlichen Blicken, wissend, dass sie ihm Unrecht taten.

Nach einigen weiteren Stillen Minuten sagte Snape, auf das Schwert deutend: "Sie haben also die Suche nach den Horkruxen fortgesetzt. Wie gut, dass sie diesen da noch nicht zerstört haben, das Schwert war doch recht nützlich. Und es ist kein Horkrux."  
"_Was_!", rief Hermine. "Aber Sir, das... das... es muss einer sein! Alles hat gepasst! Ich-"  
"Miss Granger, regen Sie sich ab", fuhr Snape scharf dazwischen. "Wie glauben Sie, hätte der Dunkle Lord einen Teil seiner Seele in diesem Schwert verstecken können, wo es doch im Büro des Schulleiters aufbewahrt wurde?"

"Ich... wir wussten nicht, ob... vielleicht vor Dumbledores Zeit...", stammelte Hermine, vollkommen erschüttert von Snapes Worten.

"Vor Dumbledores Zeit, in der Tat", sagte er. "Der Dunkle Lord war entschlossen, aus dem Schwert einen Horkrux zu machen, doch das stellte sich als Ding des Unmöglichen heraus. Man gestattete ihm nicht, das Schwert an sich zu nehmen. Schulleiter Dippet erlaubte ihm zwar, das Schwert im Büro anzusehen, aber damit war es nicht getan, er konnte schließlich keine großen Zauber vor der Nase des Professors vollführen. Also benutzte er einen Rubin als Horkrux. Dem Dunklen Lord gelang es, den Horkruxrubin mit einem simplen, unauffälligen Zauber gegen das Original auszutauschen. Da", er deutete auf den Schwertgriff, "ist er."

Sie alle starrten den blutroten Rubin an, der in den Griff eingelassen war. Unscheinabr funkelte er ihnen entgegen.

Hermine war mehr als erleichtert, dass ihre Theorie die Elemente betreffend weiterhin zutraf.

"Woher wissen Sie das, Sir, und wusste Dumbledore das denn nicht?", fragte sie.

"Ich habe meine Mittel und Wege bestimmte Dinge von Leuten zu erfahren", antwortete Snape. "Dumbledore vermutete es, wir vermuteten es. Doch die Gewissheit hatte ich erst, nach dem Ende des Schuljahres, erst als mir die Zuordnung zu den Elementen klar wurde. Es war nicht an einem den Elementen zugeordneten Ort versteckt, dass konnte selbst der Dunkle Lord nicht bewerkstelligen."  
"Wissen Sie, wo der sechste Horkrux ist?", wollte Hermine begierig wissen. Sobald ihr die Worte über die Lippen gekommen waren, war ein dumpfer Schlag erklungen.

Harry hatte mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch gehauen. Der Ausdruck in seinen grünen Augen hatte sich verändert.

"Sechs", sagte er und sah Snape offen in die Augen. "Sechs ist richtig, und nicht fünf."  
Sie alle starrten Harry an, als hätte seine Narbe sich von einem Blitz in einen Troll verwandelt.

"Harry?", fragte Hermine.

Doch dieser beachtete sie nicht. "Sie hat es geschrieben. Sechs, nicht fünf ist richtig. Meine Mum... es stand in ihrem Brief..."  
Snape, der Harry unverwandt angesehen hatte, schien aufeinmal zu verstehen.

"Was bedeutet das?", fragte Harry mit funkelnden Augen.

Snapes Miene nahm eine ungewohnte Form an, als er schweigend über seine Antwort nachdachte.

"Lily und ich, wir haben uns in der sechsten Klasse einmal über die Elemente unterhalten", begann er langsam. "Die fünf Elemente, Wasser, Feuer, Erde, Luft und Magie, an deren Macht auch der Dunkle Lord glaubt. Lily war der Meinung, dass es noch ein anderes, sechstes Element gäbe."  
Er machte eine Pause uns musterte Harry.

"Liebe."

Es war äußerst seltsam, dieses Wort aus Snapes Mund zu hören. Hermine sah ihn an, hätte sich nie träumen lassen, eines Tages solche Dinge von diesem Mann zu hören und ihn mit Fragen zu löchern. Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab, zu Lily. Sie hatte Harry nie gesagt, wie sehr sie diese als Frau und Mutter bewunderte, deren Liebe so stark, so rein gewesen war. Unwillkürlich griff sie nach Dracos Hand.

"Sie war davon überzeugt, dass dieses Gefühl nach den fünf Elementen das Mächtigste auf Erden ist, vielleicht sogar, in ihrer eigenen Weise, mächtiger. Sie sagte, wer sie wirklich in sich träge, könnte Wunder vollbringen."

Sie saßen da, ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhängend, wissend, dass Lily in ihrer Weise Recht gehabt hatte. Aber konnte soetwas ein weiteres Mal geschehen? War es nicht vielmehr ein Einzelfall, ein Wunder? Nicht so allumfassend wie die fünf Elemente?  
Hermine sah hinüber zu Snape und begann zu sprechen.

"Lily hat in ihrem Brief an Harry geschrieben, dass sechs richtig ist, nicht fünf. Hat sie damit auf ihr Opfer angespielt? Konnte sie denn wissen, was passiert?"

Snape erwiderte ihren Blick. "Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wusste nur, dass sie alles tun würde für ihre Familie."  
Er schien über dieses Thema nicht weiter sprechen zu wollen. Stille breitete sich erneut in der Küche aus. Diesmal unterbrochen von Harry.

"Meine Mum wollte sich bei Ihnen entschuldigen", sagte er schlicht und mit leiser Stimme. Hermine hätte Harry am liebsten dafür umarmt.

Snape sah ihn für einen flüchtigen Moment an, doch dann schien sein Blick in weite Ferne zu wandern.

Nach eienr Weile räusperte Hermine sich und fragte erneut: "Wissen Sie, wo der letzte Horkrux ist?"  
Snape nickte fast unmerklich. "Es ist der von Ravenclaw. Es ist eine -" Plötzlich stieß er ein ersticktes Keuchen aus und presste seine rechte Hand auf seinen linken Unterarm. Seine Finger begannen zu zucken, sein Gesicht nahm einen Ausdruck an, wie er ihn getragen hatte, als Lucius ihn mit dem Cruciatusfluch belegt hatte.

"Sir!", rief Hermien erschrocken. "Was - was ist los?"

Doch Snape schien sie überhaupt nicht zu hören. Er kämpfte gegen die Ohnmacht an.

"Oh Gott!", rief Hermine, "wir müssen etwas tun! Erst der Cruciatus, dann die Schwertwunde und jetzt - jetzt, was passiert mit ihm?"

"Das Dunkle Mal", sagte Draco besorgt und ließ Snape nicht aus den Augen, "es-"

Er verstummte, als Snape seinen Mund öffnete und sich unter Qualen wenige Worte abrang.

"Es ist... eine... Flöte."

Kaum war seine Stimme verklungen, sackte er in sich zusammen. Die schwarze Haare hingen wie ein Vorhang vor seinem Gesicht.

"Sir! Sie müssen sich hinlegen und Sie brauchen Medizin. Sie brauchen einen Heiler!", sagte Hermine atemlos, zu sehr von seinem Anblick entsetzt, als dass sie seine Worte realisierte.

Snape fischte mit zittrigen Fingern eine kleine Glasflasche aus seinem Umhang und setzte sie an die blassen Lippen. Drei Schlucke trank er, schloss kurz die Augeen und richtete sich dann auf. Was immer in dem Fläschchen war, es war äußerst wirksam.

"Ich kann Ihnen nicht mehr sagen", er stand mit plötzlicher Entschlossenheit auf.

"Wo wollen Sie hin?", fragten Draco und Hermine gleichzeitig. Snape ließ seinen Blick kurz über jeden von ihnen schweifen, ehe er sich umdrehte und den Raum verließ.

Hermine wollte ihm hinterherlaufen, doch Draco hielt sie zurück. Sie hörten wie die Haustür ins Schloss fiel. Hätte Hermine gewusst, dass wenige Augenblicke später, eine rundliche, rothaarige Frau die Tür für Snape öffnete, hätte sie sich wohl nicht ganz so beklemmt gefühlt.

Schweigend saßen sie sich gegenüber und versuchten, all die Dinge, die sie erfahren hatten, zu verarbeiten. Der Kampf gegen die Todesser hatte jedoch so sehr an ihren Kräften gezährt, dass es ihnen ungeheuer schwer viel.

Schließlich erhob Hermine die Stimme. "Was war das eben?"

Draco überlegte eine Weile. "Ich weiß es nicht genau", sagte er langsam, "aber ich vermute, der Dunkle Lord wollte ihn davon abhalten, etwas über den Horkrux zu sagen. Er muss erfahren haben, was passiert ist."

"Wie das denn? Glaubst du, die Leute im Ministerium lassen Du-weißt-schon-wen davon wissen?", fragte Ron.

"Es soll ja Leute geben, die Dinge leichtfertig rumerzählen, _Weasley_."

"Weasley, ja?", wiederholte Ron und verengte seine Augen drohend zu Schlitzen. "Soll das heißen, mein Vater ist leichtfertig?"

"Das soll heißen-"

"Hört gefälligst auf!", fauchte Hermine aufgebracht und ungläubig. "Wie könnt ihr euch jetzt nur so aufführen?"

Draco sah schuldbewusst drein und räusperte sich. "Es gibt natürlich Spione im Ministerium."  
"Und wie soll Voldemort wissen, wann Snape uns etwas über den Horkrux sagen wollte? Das war doch, was er verhindern wollte. Aber ich glaube kaum, dass er Snapes Gedanken von wo immer er auch steckt, lesen kann", meinte Harry.

"Wie gesagt, ich _vermute_ es", sagte Draco schulterzuckend.

"Der letzte Horkrux ist also eine Flöte", murrmelte Hermine. Etwas in ihrem Kopf ließ die Alarmglocken läuten, aber sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern, je von einer Flöte gehört zu haben. Schon gar nicht von einer, die Rowena Ravenclaw gehörte. "Nun, ich denke wir alle könnten Schlaf vertragen", sagte sie. "Wir können morgen weiterreden."

"Sicher", meinte Ron. "Aber zuerst will ich wissen, was das vorhin war", er deutete auf Hermine und Draco.

"Oh bitte Ron, lass uns das morgen klären" seufzte Hermine. "Ich geh schlafen."

Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür. Draco folgte ihr. Im Türrahmen blieb er stehen und drehte sich zu Harry um. "Danke." Harry erwiderte seinen Blick nickend.

Als sie die Küche verlassen hatten, drehte Hermine sich zu Draco um. "Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte sie und sah ihm forschend in die Augen.

Er erwiderte ihren Blick und antwortete erst, nachdem ihr Herz viele Male geschlagen hatte.

"Vielleicht irgendwann."

"Bestimmt", flüsterte Hermine und küsste ihn sanft. "Gute Nacht."

Kaum war Draco nach oben hin verschwunden, kamen Harry und Ron aus der Küche.

Ron murmelte nur "Bis Morgen" und stieg müde die Treppe hoch.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, nahm Hermine Harry in den Arm und hielt ihn fest. Sie brauchte nichts zu sagen. Sie versuchte nicht an die Dinge zu denken, die passiert waren, die sie erfahren hatten, sondern an die, die noch geschehen würden. Bald.

"Bald. Bals ist es vorbei", wisperte sie und ließ ihn los. Sie schwiegen eine Weile.

"Er ist jetzt auch allein, ohne Eltern", sagte Harry nachdenklich. "Nein, er ist nicht allein", korrigierte er sich. Er versuchte ein Grinsen. "Ich habe es schon vorher gewusst."

"Was? Du meinst dass Draco und ich...?"  
"Ich kenne dich seit sieben Jahren, Hermine", sagte Harry und soetwas wie ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

"Ja, schon", murmelte Hermine, "aber... naja, du bist nicht besonders... gut in solchen Sachen."  
Harry grinste. Diesmal richtig.

"Findest du es schlimm?", wollte Hermine wissen.

"Hätte ich sonst sein Leben gerettet?"

Hermine lächelte. "Gute Nacht."  
"Gute Nacht."

_**A/N:** Und mal wieder die alte Leier... die Liebe... Ich weiß, dies Kap bestand eigentlich nur aus Dialog, ich wollte eigentlich noch mehr Draco/Hermine reinbringen, aber es passt besser ins nächste..._

_Hab das Kap größten Teils im Urlaub geschrieben und kaum komme ich wieder, krieg ich so viele Reviews zu lesen! Dass es überhaupt schon über 100 sind, damit hätte ich nie gerechnet! _


	24. Tapetenwechsel

**Kapitel 24**

**Tapetenwechsel**

Die ersten frühen Sonnenstrahlen drangen durch die mottenzerfressenen Vorhänge, als Hermine ruckartig aufwachte. Kerzengerade saß sie im Bett und starrte für einige Sekunden an die fleckige Wand. Dann sprang sie aus dem Bett, hastete im Nachthemd hinaus auf den Flur und hätte sich am liebsten mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn geschlagen. Doch das schien ihr angesichts der frühen Stunde eine zu anstrengende Bewegung für ihren Arm zu sein.

Wie konnten sie nur so _dumm_ gwesehen sein, fragte sie sich und rauschte geräuschvoll in Harrys und Rons Zimmer.

"Aufwachen!", rief sie, ging von einem zum anderen und gab jedem einen heftigen Stoß.

Ein gegrummeltes "Hermine!" und ein genervtes "Mum" aus den Tiefen beider Kopfkissen sagten ihr, dass beide Jungen wach waren. Oder zumindest nicht mehr schliefen.

"Was ist los?", nuschelte Harry und tastete verschlafen nach seiner Brille, die er sich zunächst falschherum auf die Nase setzte.

"Verdammt nochmal, wir müssen hier weg!", brach es aus Hermine heraus. "Wie konnten wir nur so leichtsinnig sein! Liegen hier seelenruhig in unseren Betten, _während Voldemort weiß, wo wir sind_!" Sie warf aufgebracht ihre Arme in die Luft und marschierte mit flatterdem Nachthemd aus dem Zimmer. Harry und Ron tauschten Blicke aus und begannen sich in Windeseile anzuziehen.

Hermine öffnete Dracos Tür, diesmal nicht ganz so laut.

"Oh, du bist schon wach?" Aus dem 'schon' hätte sie wohl eher ein 'noch' machen sollen. Draco saß in den zerknitterten und vom Kampf dreckigen Klamotten vom Vortag auf dem Bett gegen die Wand gelehnt. Dunkle Schatten lagen unter seinen müden Augen.   
Besorgt setzte Hermine sich neben ihn und strich ihm das zerzauste Haar aus dem Gesicht.

"Draco, wir müssen weg von hier", sagte sie.

"Ich weiß."

Hermine starrte ihn an. "Warum hast du uns nicht geweckt? Vielleicht steht Voldemort schon vor der Tür!", rief sie, wurde aber schnell wieder ruhig, angesichts seiner Verfassung.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass er uns sofort wieder angreifen wird. Der Dunkle Lord hat einen schweren Schlag erlitten. Snape hat ihn verraten und viele Todesser sind inhaftiert wurden... Avery, Nott, Dolohow, mein...", er verstummte. Hermine legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und fuhr mit sanften Bewegungen darüber.

"Ich dachte... Ich habe gedacht, er würde nicht... mein eigener Vater wollte mich umbringen!", stieß er hervor. "In Frankreich, als ich ihn gesehen habe, da dachte ich, er würde vielleicht...", Draco stockte. "Ich bin sentimental geworden. Das hat man davon, wenn mit Gryffindors in einem Haus festsitzt."

"Ist das etwa was negatives?", fragte Hermine mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Draco sah sie an. "Ja...", sein Blick wanderte. "Nein... eigentlich würde ich das nicht sagen..."  
Hermine folgte seinem Blick.

Ihr wurde warm. Ihr Nachthemd war hochgerutscht und hatte ihre blassen Oberschenkel entblößt. Komplett.

"Ähem", Hermine räusperte sich, stand hastig auf und strich ihr Nachthemd glatt.

"Wir ähm treffen uns am Besten gleich unten."

Draco grinste leicht. Auch wenn ihr Gesicht sich noch immer unnatürlich warm anfühlte, atmete Hermine erleichtert auf, als die Bedrückung aus seinen Augen wich.

Sie drehte sich um und ging.

An der Tür blieb sie nocheinmal stehen und sah ihn an.

"Draco..."  
"Hm?"

"Beeil dich." Schnell schloss sie die Tür hinter sich. Eigentlich hatte ihr etwas ganz anderes auf der Zunge gelegen.

- - -

Nicht lange danach saßen sie alle bei einem kargen Frühstück am Küchentisch und besprachen, was zu tun war.

"Also, wo sollen wir hin?", fragte Ron. "Nach Hogwarts?"

Jeder von ihnen hätte am liebsten ja gesagt, doch: "das ist zu riskant. Parkinson und wer weiß, wer noch, hat Kontakt zu den Todessern. Und Hogwarts ist nicht mehr sicher", Harry sah kurz zu Draco. "Außerdem weiß Voldemort höchstwahrscheinlich, dass wir hinter seinen Horkruxen her sind. Er wird eins und eins zusammengezählt haben."  
"Dann zu mir nach Hause", schlug Ron vor. Doch auch diese Idee wurde bald abgetan, zumal es zu offensichtlich schien und sie nicht auch noch die Weasleys weiter gefährden wollten.

"Wir können zu keinem von uns nach Hause", stellte Hermine klar.

"Aber was dann? Die Heulende Hütte?", fragte Ron verzweifelt.

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Ich... hätte da eine Idee...", begann sie zögerlich. Drei Augenpaare sahen sie auffordernd an. "Naja, wir könnten in ein Muggelhotel, da kann er uns nicht finden. Ich meine-", sagte sie hastig.  
"Nein!" "Nie!" "Das ist es!"

"Zwei zu zwei", sagte Hermine triumphierend und sah Ron und Draco an. "Schlagt was besseres vor!"

"Hermine!", rief Ron, als hätte sie behauptet, sie wolle in Dobbys Socken einziehen. "Das geht nicht! Wir können nicht ein ein _Muggelhotel_!"

"Warum nicht?", fragte sie herausfordernd.

"Naja, weil... weil... da können sie uns auch finden! Und dann werden sie unschuldige Muggel umbringen", sagte Ron, offensichtlich stolz auf dieses schlagfertige Argument.

"Dann können sie uns überall finden. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie viele Hotels es gibt. Oder Muggelfamilien, die Zimmer vermieten. Um uns da zu finden, braucht selbst Voldemort mehr als Glück."

"Und wir bezahlen wir?", fragte Draco.

"Ich habe Muggelgeld", kam es von Harry und Hermine gleichzeitig.

"Und wo genau soll's hingehen?", seufzte Ron.

Hermine erinnerte sich an ein kleines Hotel, außerhalb von London, in dem sie einmal ein verlängertes Wochenende mit ihrer Tante verbracht hatte.

"Dann ist das also beschlossene Sache", sagte Harry.

- - -

Damit wurden ihre Gesichter ernst und ihre Blicke hefteten sich auf den Griff des Schwertes, das vor ihnen lag.

Angsterfüllte Anspannung kam auf. Sie mussten schließlich tun, wovor sie sich fürchteten. Obwohl sie sich sicher waren, zu wissen, was passieren würde, konnten sie ihre Angst nicht unterdrücken. Was, wenn ein doch irgendein Dunkler Fluch auf dem Rubin lag?  
"Wir machen es wie beim letzten Mal", sagte Harry ruhig. Sie nickten.

Er hob den Zauberstab, murmelte den selben Fluch, wie beim letzten Mal und zielte auf den Stein. Er zerbarst. Unzählige blutrote Splitter fielen leise klirrend auf das Holz des Tisches. Aus dem Loch, in dem der Rubin gesessen hatte, stieg die selbe grüne nebelartige Substanz auf, die sie schoneinmal gesehen hatten. Eine schwere Finsternis schien um sie herum zu entstehen. Keiner von ihnen konnte seinen Blick von dem Nebel reißen.

Und wieder war da dieses Gefühl von Schuld, das immer stärker wurde. Stärker und stärker, sie gefangen hielt, erstarren ließ. Bis sie es nicht mehr aushielten und der Wunsch es zu beenden in ihnen aufstieg. Keiner von ihnen verspürte diesen Drang so sehr wie Harry, der unablässig Lucius' Geischt vor Augen hatte.

Die Spannung entlud sich mit einem Mal. Dieses Mal schossen sie alle vier gleichzeitig einen Fluch direkt in den Nebel, der sie aufzusaugen schien. Dann wich das Grün, der Nebel verschwand, bis sie nur noch in die Luft starrten.

Nun war noch ein Horkrux übrig. Und Voldemort selbst.

- - -

Kurze Zeit später apparierten sie mit Koffern in der Hand und halbwegs wie Muggel gekleidet in einer glücklicherweise menschenleeren Muggelstraße.

Hermine sah sich um. Sie hatte es nicht riskieren wollen, direkt vor oder in dem Hotel aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen.

"Hier lang", sagte sie und machte sich gefolgt von Harry, Ron und Draco auf den Weg. Dieser war nicht besonders lang; nach kaum fünf Minuten kam das kleine Hotel bereits in Sicht. Sie folgten der Straße, durch die sich der spätmorgendliche Verkehr zog. Draco und Ron (um einiges auffälliger) starrten die vorbeifahrenden Autos, die Muggel zu beiden Seiten der Straße und die Geschäfte mit gemischten Gefühlen an.

"Könnt ihr vielleicht ein bisschen weniger auffällig sein?", flüsterte Harry. Doch das war nicht mehr nötig, denn sie waren vor dem Hotel angekommen. Es war nicht gerade das schönste, aber es erfüllte seinen Zweck. Das Gebäude war relativ schmal, dreistöckig und von außen unauffällig, abgesehen davon, dass es das größte in der Straße war. Lediglich das senkrecht über der Tür angebrachte Schild, auf dem in schwarzen Lettern _HOTEL_ stand, gab das Hotel als solches zu erkennen.

Draco sah das Gebäude mit skeptisch nach oben gezogener Augenbraue an. Harry öffnete bereits die dunkel angestrichene Tür und trat ein, dicht gefolgt von Ron.

Draco und Hermine wollten es ihnen gerade gleichtun, als eine junge, schlanke Frau vorbei lief. Ihre zierlichen Füße steckten in Highheels. Ein weißer, ziemlich kurzer Rock entblößte ihre langen, braunen Beine. Über ihrer bloßen Schulter hing eine kleine Lederhandtasche. Sie trug ein knappes, rotes Top und in ihren langen dunklen Haaren steckte eine Sonnenbrille. Draco sah sie ein bisschen zu lange an und erntete prompt ein Lächeln von ihren geschminkten Lippen.

Hermine schnaubte und bugsierte Draco rasch durch die Tür.

"Was war das?", fragten sie beide, kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen zugegangen.

Draco sprach als erster und konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen angesichts ihrer Entrüstung nicht verkneifen. "Oh, es ist nur... ich habe zwar schon mehr... oder weniger gesehen, wie man's nimmt. Aber nicht in der Öffentlichkeit! Damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet."

Hermine beschloss die Bedeutung seiner Worte zu ignorieren und sagte: "Tja, da sind die Muggel den Zauberern wohl was voraus. Jedenfalls ziehen sie sich nicht so traditionell an. Das ist normal. Muggel tragen sowas."

"Du nicht", entfuhr es Draco.

"Soll ich?", fragte Hermine mit einer Stimme, die es unmöglich machte zu erahnen, welche Antwort sie hören wollte.

"Nein... Doch!", Draco versuchte ihre Gedanken zu erraten. Wollte sie, dass er sagte: nein, du siehst auch so gut aus oder ja, das würde dir auch stehen?

"Das war Absicht", grummelte er.

"Vielleicht. Aber ich bin eh eine Hexe und kein Muggel." Kurz herrschte Stille, dann brach Hermine plötzlich in Gelächter aus.

"Was?", fragte Draco irritiert. "Was ist?"

Hermine kicherte. "Ich weiß nicht... es ist nur so unwirklich... du bist so... anders?" Sie grinste.

Draco hob nur eine Augenbraue, nahm sie an die Hand und ging zu Harry und Ron hinüber. "Von mir aus könntest du auch nen Kartoffelsack tragen", murmelte er.

Sie befanden sich in einem Flur, von dem mehrere Türen ausgingen. An einer hing das verblasste Schild _Rezeption. _Aus dieser Tür kamen Harry und Ron, dankten einer kleinen, kurzhaarigen Frau und hielten drei Schlüssel in die Höhe.

"Zimmer sechs", Harry gab einen Schlüssel Hermine, "und sieben", einen anderen Draco.

"Kein Doppelzimmer?", fragte Draco.

Ron warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. "Hör mir mal gut zu: Ich weiß zwar nicht, was da zwischen euch beiden ist, aber du kannst uns so oft das Leben retten, wie du willst, wenn du ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmst, wirst du dir wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein!", erklärte er mit scharfer Stimme. Er wandte sich zu Hermine, die nicht wusste, ob sie dankbar für seine Fürsorge oder wütend, darüber, dass er sich einmischte, sein sollte.

"Ich kann dir wohl kaum sagen, was du tun und lassen sollst, schließlich bist du... naja, Hermine, oder? Aber überleg es dir gut."  
"Ron, wann hat sie sich etwas jemals nicht gut überlegt?", fragte Harry. "Wir sollten hochgehen. Da drüben können wir übrigens essen", er zeigte auf eine der Türen, "und hier geht's zu unseren Zimmern."  
Sie folgten ihm durch eine Tür ins Treppenhaus und kamen bald in einem weiteren Flur an. "Ich würde sagen, wir treffen uns gleich bei Ron und mir im Zimmer", sagte Harry und verschwand mit Ron in Zimmer fünf.

Hermine betrat ihr eigenes Zimmer. Es war nicht besonders groß, aber mit allem Nötigen ausgestattet. Gegenüber der Tür befand sich ein großes Fenster, durch das sie einen einsamen Vogel am Himmel entdecken konnte. In der Mitte des Zimmers stand ein kleiner Tisch mit zwei Stühlen. Rechts und links an der Wand stand je ein Bett. Ein Fernseher war so an der Wand montiert wurden, dass er von beiden Betten gesehen werden konnte. In der linken Ecke neben der Tür stand ein weißer Kleiderschrank, rechts führte eine Tür zum Badezimmer.

Hermine stellte ihren Koffer ab und entschied sich für das linke Bett. Sie packte ein paar Sachen aus und ging dann hinüber, um mit den anderen den inzwischen zur Gewohnheit gewordenen Kriegsrat abzuhalten.

- - -

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Draco zerbrachen sich die Köpfe und kamen trotzdem keinen Schritt weiter in Sachen Horkrux. Eine Flöte, versteckt an einem feurigen und zugleich luftigen Ort? Dort jedenfalls müsste er nach Hermines Theorie zu finden sein. Sie waren sich sicher, redeten es sich jedenfalls ein, dass sie diesen Ort ausfindig machen würden, früher oder später. Sie waren schließlich so weit gekommen, also würden sie auch die letzte Hürde schaffen. Allerdings entschieden sie sich für später.

Vorerst besprachen sie, dass sie ruhig hin und wieder in Muggelgeschäfte gehen könnten (was sie gleich heute vorhatten), aber kein Geld ausgeben würden, da sie das für den unbestimmt langen Aufenthalt im Hotel brauchen würden. Draco beschloss außerdem, dass es nicht nötig sei, ein Zimmer für ihn und eines für Hermine zu mieten, davon wussten die anderen allerdings noch nichts...

Während all dies geschah, erwachte in einem einsamen Haus in der Nähe von Ottery St. Catchpole ein Mann. Ein seltsames Geräusch hatte ihn geweckt, eines, das er seit Jahren nicht mehr gehört hatte. Das Klirren und Klappern aus einer Küche. Der Mann hatte gute Ohren. Von dem für seinen Geschmack viel zu weichen Sofa, auf dem er mit geschlossenen Augen lag, konnte er sogar hören, wie etwas in der Pfanne bruzelte.

Er ließ seine Augen geschlossen und überlegte, ob er disapparieren sollte. Sein Entschluss vom Vortag, ausgerechnet hierher zu kommen, war hastig und unüberlegt getroffen wurden. Doch er kam nicht dazu zu verschwinden, denn ein Schatten fiel auf ihn und ein großes, vollgeladenes Frühstückstablett wurde auf dem Sofatisch abgestellt.

- - -

Hermine fühlte sich in Stunden der Freude längst vergangener Tage zurückversetzt. Sie dachte daran, wie sie mit Harry und Ron lachend durch die Winkelgasse geschlendert war oder wie sie Zuflucht vor dem kalten Wind in den Läden von Hogsmeade gesucht hatten und sich an der Auswahl kaum satt sehen konnten.

Heute standen sie jedoch nicht vor Regalen voller Schluckaufdrops, Zuckerfederhaltern oder Zahnweiß-Pfefferminzlakritze, sondern vor den Schaufenstern von Muggelgeschäften. Harry und Hermine lachten über Rons Fragen und Kommentare, während Ron regelmäßig den Kopf über die offensichtliche Dummheit der Muggel schüttelte.

"Oh oh", grinste Harry und warf Hermine einen Blick zu.

"Was?", fragte sie.

"Gar nichts", sagte Ron rasch, der gesehen hatte, was Harry meinte.

"Was ist?", wollte Hermine wissen.

"Sieh dir das mal an, Hermine!", rief Ron und gaukelte unheimlich großes Interesse für die neusten Handys vor. "Hier gibt es Mini-Feletons. Warum haben die kein Krabbel?"  
Doch Hermine hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Sie suchte die Straße nach dem Objekt ab, das Harry und Ron offenbar Sorge bereitete. Schon bald blieb ihr Blick an dem Wort _Bücher_ hängen. Sie bevorzugte zwar Zaubererbücher, aber trotzdem: Bücher waren Bücher.

"Jungs", sagte sie, "ich bin gleich wieder da."  
"Oh nein", stöhnten Harry und Ron wie aus einem Mund. "'Gleich' ist hier gleichbedeutend mit 'wenn ihr Du-weißt-schon-wen erledigt habt'", erklärte Ron, den die Tour durch die Muggelstadt versöhnlich gestimmt hatte, an Draco gewandt, der hinter ihnen stand und längst genug von all den Muggeln und ihren Sachen hatte.

"Gut, dann schickt uns 'ne Eule, wenn ihr's geschaftt habt", erwiderte er und ging Hermine nach.

Der Buchladen war abgesehen von zwei älteren Damen und dem jungen Kassierer leer. Herauszufinden, was Muggel lasen, hielt Draco für interessanter, als Staubsauger, Faxgeräte und selbstaufblasende Luftmatratzen.

Wie sich herausstellte, lasen Muggel weit mehr, als er vermutet hätte. Von Krimis, Liebesgeschichten und Historischen Romanen über _So purzeln die Pfunde_- Bücher bis hin zu irgendwelchen Weltverschwörungstheorien und Fantasygeschichten, in denen Hexen und Zauberer vorkamen. Hermine erklärte, dass die wenigsten Muggel wirklich daran glaubten, manche sich allerdings selber für Hexen hielten. Draco schnaubte.

Während Hermine vor den Sachbuchbestsellern stand, beobachtete Draco einen kleinen Jungen, der mit seiner Mutter vor dem Kinderbücherregal stand und mit wichtiger Miene die bunten Bücher unter die Lupe nahm. Seine Mutter hockte sich neben den Kleinen und las ihm ein paar Titel vor.

"_Harry, der kleine Hase_. Siehst du? So einen hat Tante Alice auch zu Hause. Möchtest du das?"

Der Junge nickte eifrig, nahm das Buch in die kleinen Hände und lief freudestrahlend zur Kasse. Draco sah zu, wie die junge Mutter das Buch bezahlte und den Sohn an der Hand haltend den laden verließ.

Für einen Augenblick sah er ihnen nach. Dann gesellte er sich zu Hermine.

- - -

Abends aßen sie im Hotel in einem schlichten, aber gemütlichen Raum, der wohl sowas wie der Treffpunkt der in der Nähe lebenden Muggel war und sie sich dementsprächend eher wie in einem Restaurant fühlten. Das Essen war so gut, wie Hermine es in Erinnerung hatte.

Als sie später im Nachthemd aus dem Badezimmer kam und die noch von der Dusche nassen Haare zusammen band, blieb sie am Fenster stehen und sah in den zart rot gefärbten Himmel, durch den sich sanfte weiße Wolken zogen, die wie ein durchsichtiger Vorhang vor der Sonne lagen. Hermine starrte reglos hinaus und verlor sich beinahe in der schieren Unendlichkeit dieses Anblicks.

Bald begannen ihre Gedanken um Draco zu kreisen. Ihr fiel der morgendliche Vorfall mit ihrem Nachthemd ein, wie sie sofort peinlich berührt aufgesprungen war. Sie dachte an Dracos Worte: _ich habe zwar schon mehr... oder weniger gesehen, wie man's nimmt_, und fragte sich, ob sie sich zu kindisch verhalten hatte. Sie war immerhin 17... Entschlossen schüttelte sie den Kopf. Fang bloß nicht so an, schalt sie sich in Gedanken. Denk gar nicht erst daran, dir darüber Sorgen zu machen.

Der heutige Nachmittag kam ihr in den Sinn. Draco war ungewöhnlich still gewesen. Schlechtes Gewissen stieg in ihr auf. Sie hätte sich mehr um ihn, statt um Harry und Ron kümmern sollen. Hoffentlich -

Hermine lauschte.

Sie hätte schwören können, etwas hinter sich gehört zu haben. Direkt hinter ihr. Sie hatte nicht die Zeit sich umzudrehen, denn schon umfassten Hände sie von hinten und legten sich sanft um ihre Taille.

"Was... machst du hier?", fragte sie, noch ein wenig starr vor Schreck.

"Das", flüsterte Draco, lehnte sich vor und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die rechte Wange.

Oh, Merlin! Er hatte doch tatsächlich nichts an! Jedenfalls nichts, außer dem aller Nötigsten, in Form schwarzer (was Hermine natürlich noch nicht wissen konnte) Shorts.

"Und... was noch?", fragte Hermine flüsternd.

"Das." Sie spürte seine Lippen auf ihrer linken Schulter. Ein Schauer überlief sie.

"Und?", brachte sie hervor, drehte sich langsam um und wusste, dass ihre Stimme versagte. Sie stand ihm zu nahe, als dass sie seinen ganzen Oberkörper sehen konnte. Aber was sie, ließ ihr warm werden.

"Das hier", wehten Dracos Worte an ihr Ohr und sie spürte seine Lippen sanft über ihre streifen. Er hielt keine drei Zentimeter von ihr entfernt inne und sah sie an. Für einen Moment verharrten sie so. Gleichzeitig lehnten sie sich vor, schlossen die Augen und verschmolzen in einem zärtlichen Kuss miteinander. Hermines letzter Gedanke war, dass ihre Sorgen unbegründet gewesen waren, alle weiteren lösten sich in Luft auf. Ihre Finger fuhren über seine bloße Haut, seine Arme entlang und verweilten auf seinen Schultern, bevor sie sich ihren Weg über seinen Rücken suchten.

Irgendwann fiel ihr ein, was ihr am Morgen nicht über die Lippen gekommen war. Sie löste sich von ihm und sah in seine glänzenden Augen. In diesem Moment erinnerten sie Hermine an den Abendhimmel, Weite, Endlosigkeit, im Wandel und trotzdem schienen sie ihr das Vertrauteste auf Erden.

"Draco,... du wirst nie wieder alleine sein." Hermine schluckte. Das hätte in einem Parvatis Kitschromanen stehen können.

Doch als Antwort schenkte Draco ihr einen Blick, der so voller Emotionen war, wie damals in der Bibliothek.

Er lächelte. Hermine bildetete sichein, ihre Herzen im Takt schlagen zu hören, bis Dracos Stimme an ihrem Ohr ertönte.

"Wo schläfst du?"

Hermine starrte ihn an. _So_ war das nicht gemeint. Nicht ganz sicher, was sie davon halten sollte, wies sie mit der Hand auf ihr Bett. "Da."

Draco wollte sie mit sich ziehen, doch Hermine blieb vor dem Fenster stehen und sah zu, wie er ihre Bettdecke zurückschlug und es sich in ihrem Bett gemütlich machte.

Seine Augen ruhten auf ihr. "Bist du nicht müde?", fragte er die unsichere Hermine. "Mich hat dieses ganze Muggelzeug ziemlich ermüdet."  
Seine Worte schienen sie wachzurütteln. Hermine warf einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster.

Die Sonne war untergegangen.

Dann schlüpfte sie mit unter die Bettdecke.

- - -

Draco hatte nicht gelogen. Er _war_ müde. Trotzdem schien der Schlaf ihn zu meiden, und so lag er wach neben der sanft atmenden Hermine. Durch das Fenster schien genug Mondlicht, um die Maserung der Decke über ihm zu erkennen. Wahrscheinlich war es nicht einmal Mondlicht, sondern das künstliche Licht der Straßenlaternen. Die Maserung konnte er selbst sehen, wenn er die Augen schloss, er kannte sie bereits auswenig. Vielleicht sollte er die Gardinen zu ziehen?

Er stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen und sah in das leicht beschienene Gesicht Hermines. Draco erinnerte sich noch genau an ihre Stimme, als sie ihn in der Bibliothek nach dem Warum gefragt hatte. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass man manche Fragen nicht beantworten konnte. Trotzdem glaubte er, es hatte etwas mit ihrer zielstrebigen Art zu tun. Als sie damals aus seinem Kamin gepurzelt war... er kannte kein anderes Mädchen, das zu soetwas im Stande wäre. Das hatte ihn, so hart es war, es einzugestehen, beeindruckt. Mittlerweile hatte er es sich hatte er damit kein Problem mehr. Ihre und seine Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wieder.

_Ich weiß nicht... es ist nur so unwirklich... du bist so... anders?_

_Ich bin sentimental geworden. Das hat man davon, wenn mit Gryffindors in einem Haus festsitzt._

Es lag nicht an Harry und Ron, es lag an _ihr_. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob es nicht sinnvoll wäre, den Dunklen Lord nur lange genug mit Hermine einzusperren. Irgendwann würde selbst _er_ ihr unterliegen.

Draco studierte ihr Gesicht genauer. Sie war nicht hässlich, wie sie es in Hogwarts gewesen war. Wie _er_ sie gesehen hatte, ohne einen Blick für die Wirklichkeit übrig zu haben. Sie war auch keine außergewöhnliche Schönheit. Unbekannten würde sie wohl nicht weiter auffallen. Trotzdem, sie war einfach... einfach Hermine. Es waren die vor Eifer glänzenden Augen, wenn sie etwas erklärte, die pure Konzentration, die ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, wenn sie grübelte, die sie von anderen abhob.

Hermine drehte sich um und murmelte etwas.

Draco bettete seinen Kopf wieder auf das Kissen und war schon bald eingeschlafen.

_**A/N:** hmmmm... bin gespannt was ihr dazu sagt, ich bin mir nämlich nicht so sicher... jedenfalls bin ich mit der Horkruxszene unzufrieden, wirkt wie nebenbei eingeschoben... vll krieg ich ja noch nen Geistesblitz... aber dafür ist das Kap ein bisschen länger als das davor_

_SilverAlecis: Oh, ich muss zugeben, an die Flöte hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht_

_Raven: Wow, was kann man sich mehr wünschen, als SO ein ausführliches Review? Vielen vielen Dank, auch an alle anderen natürlich_

_Schneeprinzessin: Die rothaarige Frau... weißt du's jetzt?_


	25. Von Kochlöffeln

_**A/N: **Tatata! Es geht weiter! Endlich mit neuem Rechner. Also, viel Spaß ;)_

**Kapitel 25**

**Von Kochlöffeln… **

Erneut spielten sich die Bilder in seinem Kopf ab. Die Dinge die auf einmal alles beendet hatten. Es war vorbei. Sein Doppelleben.

Er konnte sich selbst sehen, wie er kurz nach der Ankunft der Todesser als erster in die Küche gegangen war. Nicht ohne Genugtuung erinnerte er sich an Potters und Weasleys Gesichter, als er das Schwert wortlos an sich genommen und den Raum wieder verlassen hatte.

Er spürte die Schmerzen, hörte die Flüche, sah die todbringende Klinge... und fühlte sich ungewöhnlich müde. Müde, wie nie zuvor. Müde vom Kampf.

Und er wusste, es war nicht der letzte gewesen.

**- Zwei Tage zuvor -**

_"Ich schwör, ich werde niemals gehen, immer hinter dir stehen... Ooooh, glaube mir, ich bleib bei dir, egaaal, was auch kommt. Da da daaaa, daa da da daa... Mmmmh... dum die dum... jaaa bei dir. Immer bei dir... Oh, glaube miiiiir!" Die letzten Töne aus dem alten Radio gingen im Klirren und Klappern der Töpfe unter. Nachdem Molly Weasley den richtigen Topf aus dem Schrank geangelt hatte, spitzte sie die Ohren._

_Das Lied, welches nun aus den Lautschprechern schallte, war ihr unbekannt, und das sollte was heißen. Schließlich hörte sie ständig Radio, seit Ginny nach Hogwarts gegangen war. Mrs. Weasley war daran gewöhnt gewesen, einen lärmenden Haufen junger Zauberer um sich zu haben, doch seit ungefähr sechs Jahren war auch ihr letztes Kind gegangen, und so war sie oft alleine. Dann, wenn ihr Mann arbeitete und das tat er fast unablässig. Sie war nie traurig oder einsam gewesen. _

_So **war** es gewesen._

_Jetzt war alles anders. Nicht nur, dass Mr. Weasley noch mehr arbeitete. Nein, es waren auch ihre Kinder, die arbeiteten. Alle auf ihre Weise gegen Ihn-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf. Und das machte sie krank vor Sorge._

_Mrs. Weasley hörte Radio, um sich ablenken zu können und das Gefühl zu haben, nicht allein im Haus zu sein. Manchmal schaltete sie das Radio trotzdem aus. Dann, wenn sie die Schreckensmeldungen in den Nachrichten nicht mehr ertragen konnte._

_An diesem Abend würde sie noch lange Radio hören, dachte sie schweren Herzens. Ihr Mann hatte bereits angekündigt, dass er noch später nach Hause kommen würde, als ohnehin schon. Deshalb erstarrte Mrs. Weasley plötzlich mit dem Kochlöffel in der Hand und lauschte._

_Es pochte an der Tür._

_Das Schlimmste ahnend, nahm sie ihren Zauberstab zur Hand und ging zur Tür._

_"Wer ist da?", fragte sie und überspielte die Angst in ihrer Stimme._

_"Remus", ertönte es von draußen._

_Mrs. Weasley atmete erleichtert auf. Doch sie öffnete die Tür nicht, denn sie hatte die Worte ihres Mannes im Ohr, die ihr einbläuten, wie vorsichtig sie Rund um die Uhr sein musste._

_"Frag schon, Molly", wurde sie aufgefordert._

_"Also gut", sagte Mrs. Weasley. "Was hast du zu deinem zehnten Geburtstag von deinem Großvater bekommen?"_

_"Eine Kerze, die in allen Farben brannte."  
Mrs. Weasley öffnete die Tür und Remus Lupin trat lächelnd ein.  
"Hallo Molly, schön dich zu sehen. Alles in Ordnung?"_

_Mrs. Wealsey nickte flüchtig. "Ist etwas passiert, Remus?", fragte sie drängend und umklammerte Zauberstab und Kochlöffel mit zitternden Fingern. Unangemeldete Besucher brachten meistens schlechte Nachrichten._

_"In der Tat, das könnte man so sagen", antwortete Lupin. "Ich habe es eben von Tonks erfahren."  
"Oh Gott, was ist los?", rief Mrs. Weasley, auf die Schreckensbotschaft wartend- "Ist jemand -"_

_Es pochte an der Tür._

_Mrs. Weasley und Lupin drehten sich zur Tür um._

_"Wer..." begann die rothaarige Frau fragend._

_"Es wird Mad-Eye sein. Er weiß es auch noch nicht. Ich habe ihm Bescheid gegeben, hier her zu kommen, um _es_ euch beiden zu erzählen."_

_Mrs. Weasley nickte und öffnete die Tür._

_Mit einem Schlag verlor sie jegliche Gesichtsfarbe. Zauberstab und Kochlöffel fielen unbemerkt zu Boden._

_Vor der Tür im dämmernden Abendlicht stand ein blutverschmierter, leichenblasser, hagerer Mann._

_Mrs. Weasley taumelte und tastete haltsuchend nach dem Schuhschrank zu ihrer Rechten._

_"Guten Abend", sagte Snape in die entsetzte Stille und seine funkelnden Augen hefteten sich auf Lupin. "Ich hätte nicht erwartet, Sie hier zu sehen, Lupin."_

_"Nun, das selbe gilt auch für mich, Severus", erwiderte Lupin mit gezücktem Zauberstab. Er musterte den Mann vor ihm aus scharfen Augen._

_"Remus!", kreischte Mrs. Weasley angesichts seiner lockeren Worte._

_Snape nickte ihr zu und betrat den Fuchsbau. Zunächst war nichts zu hören, außer der Tür, die leise knarrend ins Schloss fiel._

_Mrs. Weasley glaubte, gleich das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Sie sah Snape und Lupin, der nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten gelegt hatte und keine Anstalten machte seinen Zauberstab zu gebrauchen. War sie womöglich eingeschlafen und in einem wirren Traum gefangen?_

_"Nun, Severus, was -"  
Es pochte an der Tür._

_Mit einem Mal kehrten die Lebensgeister in Mrs. Weasley zurück. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab auf, atmete tief durch und richtete ihn auf die Tür, als diese auch schon aufflog._

_Stille._

_Dann: "Warum zum Kuckuck hältst du mir deinen Kochlöffel unter die Nase?" Alastor Moody humpelte hinein und ließ die Tür krachend zu fallen._

_"So, Remus, spuck's schon - Beim Barte des Merlin!"_

_Sein magisches Auge war blitzschnell von Mrs. Weasley, die ihren Zauberstab gegen den Kochlöffel austauschte, zu Lupin und schlussendlich zu der schwarzen Gestalt vor ihm gehuscht._

_Snape drehte sich zu Moody um. Noch bevor er ihm gegenüber stand, hatte der Auror seinen Zauberstab gezückt._

_"Stupor!", bellte er und sah befriedigt, wie Snape zu Boden ging._

_"Ich hab ihn für schlauer gehalten", knurrte Moody. "Alleine hierherzukommen und das ohne Zauberstab." Sein magisches Auge tastete jeden Zentimeter von Snape ab. "Und das auch noch verwundet", fügte er hinzu. "Wir sollten ihn schleunigst-"_

_"Alastor", unterbrach Lupin ihn. "Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, ist hier mehr als Severus Dummheit im Spiel." Er wandte sich an Mrs. Weasley. "Molly, wir sollten und hinsetzten." Lupin schwang seinen Zauberstab und ließ Snape vor sich her durch die Luft und dann auf einen Küchenstuhl gleiten._

_"Remus", hauchte Mrs. Weasley, "was... ist hier los?"_

_"Setz dich, Molly." _

_Als alle am Tisch saßen, begann Lupin ohne Umschweife zu erzählen. "Vor einer halben Stunde hat das Ministerium unzählige Todesser gefasst."  
"Remus! Ich will diesen M... Mörder nicht in meinem Haus!", rief Mrs. Weasley mit schriller Stimme. Dann begann sie zu schluchzen._

_"Hör zu, Molly", sagte Lupin und tätschelte ihr die Schulter. "Jemand hat anonym einen Aufseher aus dem Büro für magische Strafverfolgung gerufen. Du weißt was ich meine, welchen Zauber? Nun, der Aufseher hat bewusstlose Todesser gefunden, aber keine Spur von dem, der ihn dahin bestellt hatte." Lupins warf einen Blick auf Snape. "Einer von den Todessern war tot. Lucius Malfoy. Vermutlich wurde er mit einem Schwert oder Ähnlichem umgebracht."_

_Mrs. Weasley sah auf. Ihr Schock sich aufeinmal mit Snape konfrontiert zu sehen, saß zu tief, als dass sie diese Nachrichten verarbeiten konnte._

_"Erstochen, ja?", knurrte Moody. "Geschieht ihm recht."  
Lupin nickte. "Man fand ihn und die anderen direkt vor Grimmauld Platz Nummer 12."_

_"Und _der_ ist geflohen? Feiger Hund", Moody deutete auf Snape._

_Lupin ging nicht darauf ein."Man hat begonnen, die Todesser zu verhören. Einige von ihnen haben seltsame Dinge erzählt...Enervate!"  
Snape kam wieder zu sich und fand sogleich drei Zauberstäbe auf sich gerichtet vor._

_"Nun, Severus. Erzählen Sie uns, was heute Abend passiert ist", forderte Lupin._

_Snapes Lippen verzogen sich spöttisch. "Seit wann tue ich, was Sie mir sagen, Lupin?"_

_Lupin blieb ungerührt und erwiderte: "Sie sollten Sich überlegen, was Sie sagen, Severus."_

_"Wollen Sie mir drohen? Zu dumm, dass Sie dann nie erfahren werden, was Potter und seinen kleinen Freunden zugestoßen ist."  
Mrs. Weasley schluchzte._

_Und er hatte seine Geschichte erzählt._

_**A/N: **Zu kurz? War eigentlich auch länger, siehe nächstes Kap._


	26. und Diskuswerfern

_**A/N: Achtung! **Ich habe die Anmerkung durch den ersten Teil dieses Kapitels ersetzt, d.h. Kapitel 25 (mit dem ursprünglichen Namen „Von Kochlöffeln und Diskuswerfern") wurde in zwei geteilt, weil das „bald geht's weiter" sonst alles durcheinander gebracht hätte ;) Also, zu erst Kap. 25 lesen. _

**Kapitel 26**

…**und Diskuswerfern**

Hermine schlug die Augen auf. Verschwommen nahm sie das leere Bett auf der anderen Seite des Raumes wahr. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen und unwillkürlich musste sie daran denken, was Lavender und Parvati wohl sagen würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass sie mit keinem Geringeren als Draco Malfoy in einem Bett lag. Wahrscheinlich so was wie „Und es ist wirklich _nichts_ passiert!" Aber da fiel ihr ein, dass Lavender ja nicht mehr mit ihr sprach. Aus welchem Grund auch immer. Jedenfalls schien sie nur Ron verziehen zu haben. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich um, in der Erwartung verstrubelte Blonde Haare vorzufinden.

Sie blinzelte. Draco war weg.

Hermine wischte sich vereinzelte Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und richtete sich auf. Abgesehen von dem verknitterten Abdruck im Kopfkissen war keine Spur von Draco zu sehen. Unschlüssig blieb sie sitzen und ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Dann griff sie nach ihrem Wecker. 10 Uhr 23. Ein neuer Tag und sie wusste nichts mit ihm anzufangen. Hermine seufzte, krabbelte über das Bett und schaltete den Fernseher an.

Talkshow. Soap. Werbung. Soap. Talkshow. Schwarzweißfilm. Talkshow. Werbung. Draco.

„Morgen", sagte Hermine und sah zu, wie Draco, der bereits geduscht und angezogen war, seinen Koffer durch die Tür bugsierte und neben dem zweiten Bett abstellte.

„Ich dachte mir, wir sollten den Preis etwas senken", erklärte er mit einem schmalen Lächeln, setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und ließ sich einen Kuss geben.

„Ich fürchte, du bist zu spät für's Frühstü-" Er verstummte und starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf den Fernseher. „Was bei Merlin ist _das_?"

Hermine folgte seinem Blick und sah einen bulligen Mann, der in einem hautengen grünen Anzug steckte, sich leicht bückte, nach hinten sprang, sich umdrehte und mit einem markerschütternden Schrei einen Teller in die Luft schleuderte.

„Ist das ein Muggel?", fragte Draco verdutzt und sah zu wie besagter Muggel triumphierend die Faust in die Luft stieß. „Warum… warum… ist er verrückt?"

Hermine begann zu kichern. „Das ist Sport", brachte sie hervor, ehe sie angesichts von Dracos Miene laut anfing zu lachen

„Sport", wiederholte Draco ungläubig und beobachtete, wie ein weiterer Mann, diesmal in rot-weiß, seinen Teller in den Himmel warf.

„Pass auf", begann Hermine und atmete durch. „Das ist Leichtathletik. Was die da machen, nennt sich Diskuswerfen. Es geht darum, wer den Diskus am weitesten wirft."  
Draco schnaubte.

„Oh, als ob mit Besen durch die Luft schlenkern so viel besser wäre! Der-"  
"Hermine, die werfen mit Tellern. _Tellern_.", sagte Draco, als wäre das das idiotischste, von dem er je gehört hatte. Wo möglicherweise auch etwas drann war.

„Das sind keine _Teller_. Man nennt diese Scheiben D-i-s-k-u-s. Der Diskuswurf stammt aus der Antike. In Griechenland gab es schon um 700 vor Christus Diskuswettkämpfe. Sogar Homer-"

„Schon gut, schon gut", unterbrach Draco sie. „Die Muggel machen das also schon seit Jahrhunderten. Bemerkenswert. Und ich nehme an, _das da_ haben die Ägypter schon vor 4000 Jahren gemacht?" Er deutete auf den Fernseher, wo ein großer Mann mit Lederhelm auf dem Kopf und einem meterlangen Stab in der Hand einfach drauflos rannte. Als der Sportler mit Hilfe des Stabes ganze sechs Meter übersprang, konnte Draco nicht umhin, anerkennend eine Augenbraue zu heben.

„Stabhochsprung. Nein, so alt ist diese Sportart noch nicht. Es gab zwar ähnliches bei den Griechen, aber genaueres weiß ich darüber nicht. Das da sind jedenfalls irgendwelche Leichtathletikmeisterschaften."

„Leichtathletik?"

„Dazu gehört neben Diskuswerfen auch Kugelstoßen, Hammer- und Speerwurf. Außerdem verschiedene Sprint- und Langlaufdisziplinen, Weit- und Hochsprung und so was."

Draco nickte wissend und lauschte dem aufgeregten Gerede des Reporters, als sich eine Frau anschickte, einen neuen Weltrekord zu springen.

Auf diese Weise verbrachten sie den Vormittag. Obwohl Hermine, hungrig wie sie war, gern runter gegangen und wäre um etwas zu Essen aufzutreiben, genoss sie jeden Augenblick. Draco, der sich kaum entscheiden konnte, ob die Muggel nun besonders clever oder außerordentlich bescheuert waren, gab sich, Hermine fiel kein anderes Wort ein: natürlich. Sie wusste, dass Kälte, Berechnung, auch Arroganz nicht ausschließlich Fassade, sondern Teil seiner Natur waren, aber ebenso verbargen sich Frohsinn, Heiterkeit und Leichtigkeit in ihm. Sie fühlte sich so unendlich glücklich, dass sie solche Seiten an einem Menschen, an diesem Menschen, entdeckt hatte, dass sie grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

- - -

An diesem Tag taten sie nichts weiter, als fernsehen und essen. Hermine hatte eigentlich nie viel für diese langweiligen Serien übrig gehabt, aber mit einem reinblütigen Zauberer neben sich, konnten sie doch recht unterhaltsam sein.

Die einzige Abwechslung an diesem ruhigen Tag war in Form von Ron irgendwann kurz vor dem Mittagessen in ihr Zimmer gekommen.

„_Wie_, ihr teilt euch ein Zimmer?", fragte er bewegungslos.

„Wie? Ganz einfach: Genau wie bei dir und Harry. Zwei Personen, zwei Betten", erklärte Draco und sah amüsiert zu, wie Rons Blick von Hermines ungemachtem Bett, auf dem sie beide saßen, zu seinem nicht einmal angerührten Bett wanderte.

„Zwei Betten, ja?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Soweit ich weiß, ja, zwei Betten. Oder siehst du ein drittes?"  
"Und wie kommt es dann", sagte Ron langsam, und in dem Ton, mit dem ein Inspektor den Täter überführte, „dass das zweite Bett vollkommen unberührt ist?"

„Das", sagte Draco mit einem provozierenden Grinsen, „aberlasse ich deiner Fantasie."

Langsam lief Ron rot an, so, als würde man heißes Wasser in ihn hineingießen.

„Ron, hör zu", begann Hermine um die Situation zu entschärfen, „wir haben nur ferngesehen."  
"Ferngesehen", wiederholte Ron trocken.

„Ja, ferngesehen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

Ron sagte nichts, sondern drehte sich um und marschierte aus dem Raum.

Hermine sah Draco an, der schnell aufhörte zu grinsen.

„Musste das sein?", fragte sie streng.

„Was?"

„Tu bloß nicht so. Warum musst du ihn _jedes_ Mal auf die Palme bringen?"

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld. Er _muss_ ja nicht darauf eingehen…"  
"Kannst du es nicht einfach sein lassen?", fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.

„Kommt darauf an", Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten, „was ich dafür kriege."

- - -

Am nächsten Tag schien Ron es besonders darauf anzulegen, Hermine und Draco im Auge zu behalten. Und so begaben sie sich nach dem Frühstück alle in Harrys und Rons Zimmer, wo die drei Jungs bald sogar ein Thema fanden, mit dem sie sich sogar mehr oder weniger friedlich beschäftigen konnten: Quidditch.

Während Hermine es sich mit einem Stapel Muggelzeitungen und bereits gelesenen Büchern über die Elemente auf Rons Bett bequem machte, saßen Harry, Ron und Draco um den kleinen Tisch herum, bewaffnet mit Feder und Pergament.

Draco legte, da er die sauberste Handschrift hatte, eine schier unendlich Tabelle mit der Überschrift „_Nationale Quidditchliga_" an. Die Tabelle enthielt jede einzelne Begegnung der Quidditchteams und genug Platz, damit alle drei ihre Ergebnisse eintragen konnten.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Sie schnappte nebenbei auf, dass derjenige, der mit seinen Tipps den tatsächlichen Ergebnissen später am nächsten lag, einen Satz Quidditchbälle bekam. Bälle! Wie konnte man um vier verdammte Bälle wetten!

Hin und wieder ertönte Gelächter von Ron und Draco. Meistens dann, wenn Harry, der die Teams ja nicht kannte, einen absolut unrealistischen Tipp abgab. Etwa so, als würde er behaupten, Colin Creevey würde Voldemort besiegen.

Jedenfalls schienen sie mit dieser Quidditchsache Stunden verbringen zu können, nicht zuletzt, weil sie Harry immer wieder Exkurse über die Vereinsgeschichte mancher Teams oder Taten einiger Superstars gaben. Solange Ron und Draco miteinander auskamen, war es Hermine ganz recht.

- - -

„Und, wie stehen deine Chancen?", fragte Hermine Draco, als sie am Abend ins Bett gingen.

„Chancen?", echote Draco mit fragend gewölbten Augenbrauen.

„Deine Chancen auf die ganzen… Bälle." Draco platzierte einen Kuss auf ihrer Schläfe.  
"Hervorragend." Und auf ihrem Hals. „Obwohl ich mehr Schnatze besitze, als Ron je gesehen hat."

Er küsste ihre Lippen. „Aber Quidditch interessiert mich im Moment weniger."

Hermine zog ihn näher zu sich. „Es geschehen doch noch Zeichen und Wunder", seufzte sie gegen seine Lippen.

Sie erwiderte den Kuss, spürte seine schlanken Finger über ihre Arme, ihren Hals und ihre Seiten fahren. In ihren eigenen Fingerspitzen erwachte das Leben, sie strichen über die glatte Haut seines Nackens, seinen Rücken hinab über den dünnen schwarzen Stoff seines T-Shirts, tauchten unter den Saum und fuhren wieder über seinen Rücken nach oben. Dracos Lippen lösten sich von ihren und er entledigte sich seines T-Shirts.

Im dämmrigen Licht einer Straßenlaterne erschien seine Haut beinahe übernatürlich blass. Hermine fuhr mit der Hand über seine Schulter, seinen Oberkörper, nahm seinen Duft in sich auf und fragte sich, wie ein sterblicher Mensch so makellos sein konnte. Draco verteilte lauter Küsse auf ihrer Haut, kehrte wieder und wieder zu ihren Lippen zurück und begann mit einer Hand langsam den leichten Stoff ihres Nachthemds nach oben zu schieben. Ungekannte Empfindungen und Gefühle überkamen Hemine, als er das Nachthemd abstreifte. Sie sah ihm in die Augen, und er blickte mit solcher Intensität zurück, dass der pure Anblick ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Erneut lehnte er sich vor, um sie zu küssen. Doch dann hielt er inne, musterte ihr Gesicht, ließ sein Blick über ihren Körper gleiten und richtete sich mit einem plötzlichen Ruck auf. Er rutschte von ihr weg und hielt ihr das Nachthemd hin.

Im selben Moment hörten sie ein lautes _WUMM_ aus dem Nebenzimmer.

Und keine drei Sekunden später flog ihre Tür auf.

Rons schockierter Blick wanderte vom Nachthemd in Dracos Hand, über dessen nackten Oberkörper zu Hermine, die in Unterwäsche da saß und schützend die Arme um ihren Körper schlang.

_**A/N: **Langsam nähern wir uns dem Finale… wie viele Kapitel es noch werden, kann ich nicht so genau sagen… _


	27. Die Geduld ist aller Schmerzen Arznei

_**A/N: **Man verzeihe mir diesen Titel… _

**Kapitel 27**

**Die Geduld ist aller Schmerzen Arznei**

„Wir müssen einfach nur warten", verkündete Ron, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und lehnte sich demonstrativ zurück. Während er also wartete, sah Harry ihn für einen Moment lang verständnislos an, nahm dann seine Brille ab und entfernte einen kleinen Krabbelkäfer von dem linken Glas, wobei er versehentlich den Käfer zerquetschte der, wie könnte es anders sein, einen unansehnlichen Fleck hinterließ.

„Warten", wiederholte Harry, zückte ein nicht ganz blütenweißes Taschentuch und begann damit, seine Brille zu polieren. „Wie lange, wenn man fragen darf?"

„Naja", sagte Ron schulterzuckend, „halt lange genug, bis dir oder Hermine der rettende Gedanke kommt."

„Aha. _Das_ ist also dein unheimlich genialer Plan", murmelte Harry und setzte sich seine Brille zurück auf die Nase.

„Jap. Hat doch bis jetzt immer geklappt. Irgendwann ist irgendwem schon was eingefallen. Und wenn nicht, dann passieren immer irgendwelche Zufälle, genau zur richtigen Zeit! Also, wenn das kein gutes Zeichen ist…"

„Also, tut mir Leid, Ron, aber ich bin noch nicht ganz im Bilde…", gab Harry zu.

„Gut. Pass auf, was ich meine ist… ist…", auf einmal nahm Rons Gesicht einen nahezu träumerischen Ausdruck an. Er schien mitten durch Harrys Augen, sogar durch Harrys verschmierte Brille hindurchzusehen. Für einen Moment war nichts weiter außer dem leisen Regen, der am Abend eingesetzt hatte, zu hören. Dann murmelte Ron etwas, Harry glaubte die Worte „im Bilde" aufzuschnappen. Noch ehe er seinen rothaarigen Freund genauer befragen konnte, war dieser aufgesprungen und auf die Tür zugerannt. Dummerweise stand der noch immer mit Quidditchtabellen übersäte Holztisch genau zwischen seinem Stuhl und der Tür. Ron machte zwar noch Anstalten, dem Tisch auszuweichen, doch irgendwie, mit den Gedanken überall außer in diesem Raum, schaffte er es, den Tisch mit einem dumpfen _WUMM_ umzuwerfen _und_ fast gleichzeitig die Tür aufzureißen, über die Türschwelle zu stolpern _und_ in den Flur zu stürmen, als wäre der Teufel selbst hinter ihm her.

Harry hatte kaum Zeit zu blinzeln, da hörte er schon, wie Ron Hermines Tür schwungvoll aufmachte. Er stand auf und ging Ron hinterher, nur um gerade noch zu sehen, wie dieser Hermines Tür buchstäblich zuwarf. Man könnte meinen, er wolle mit der Tür die ganze Wand einschlagen, nein, sogar das mehrstöckige Gebäude zum Einsturz bringen.

Harry, von der raschen Folge all dieser seltsamen Geschehnisse vollkommen verdattert, stand für einige Augenblicke reglos da, ehe er sich neben Ron stellte und ihn mit fragender Miene ansah. Erst da fiel ihm auf, dass Rons Gesicht mal wieder eines dieser biologischen Wunder vollzog. Zunächst war seine Haut weiß, um einiges weißer als Harrys Taschentuch. Dann, in Bruchteilen einer Sekunde, verfärbte sein Gesicht sich so rot, wie Harry es in beinahe sieben Jahren nur äußerst selten gesehen hatte. Er ging vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück, man konnte schließlich nie wissen, ob nicht doch Dampf aus Rons Ohren oder Feuer aus seiner Nase schoss.

Da Ron nicht die geringsten Anstalten machte, etwas anderes zu tun, als das Holz vor seiner Nase anstarren, als wolle er es mit seinem Blick durchschmoren, ergriff Harry die Initiative und fragte: „Was'n los?"

Ron machte den Mund auf, doch es schien, als hätte er vergessen wie man Worte zu formen pflegte. Er gestikulierte einfach nur vor sich hin, so dass Harry sich gezwungen sah, die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen, indem er eben diese, seine Hand, nach der Türklinke ausstreckte.

- - -

Hermine saß wie vom Blitz getroffen da, nachdem Ron die Tür zugeschleudert hatte. Der einzige Gedanke, den sie fassen konnte war ‚_der pure Albtraum'_. Ihr Gesicht brannte höllisch vor Scham, und sie wünschte sich nichts mehr, als aus diesem Albtraum zu erwachen und festzustellen, dass nie ein fassungsloser Ron in der Tür gestanden hatte. Dieser Wunsch wurde bald überschattet von der brennenden Frage, warum Draco innegehalten, gestoppt hatte. Sie war dabei gewesen, jegliche Gedanken aus dem Fenster entschweben zu lassen, sich vollends fallen zu lassen…

Hermine ergriff ihr Nachthemd, das Draco auf ihr Bett gelegt hatte und sah zu ihm, unfähig ein Wort über die Lippen zu bringen. Draco war aufgestanden und hatte sich bereits sein T-Shirt übergezogen. Gerade als Hermine es ihm gleichtun wollte, ging die Tür erneut auf. Diesmal allerdings weniger stürmisch. Hermines Blick traf direkt auf Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen.

Aus dem Albtraum erwachen? Nein, sie sank immer tiefer hinein.

Hastig zog sie sich das Nachthemd über den Kopf, verhedderte sich, versuchte überall, nur nicht in Harrys Augen zu sehen. Dabei entdeckte sie Ron, der halb von Harry verdeckt auf dem Flur stand und eine Bewegung machte, als wollte er in das Zimmer stürmen und auf Draco einschlagen. Rasch entschloss Hermine sich, wenn schon, lieber Harry in die Augen zu sehen. In dessen Blick zeichnete sich gerade so etwas wie Verständnis ab. Wofür, konnte Hermine in diesem Augenblick nicht ahnen.

Jedenfalls schien Harry mitfühlend genug zu sein, um sie aus dieser unendlich peinlichen Situation zu helfen, in dem er die Tür wortlos wieder schloss.

Hermine schluckte, wickelte sich in ihre Bettdecke ein und suchte Dracos Blick. Er sah sie flüchtig mit unleserlicher Miene an und verschwand wortlos im Badezimmer.

Hermine entfuhr ein Schluchzer. Sie ließ die Schulter hängen, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen. Was hatte sie nur falsch gemacht?

Sie vergrub ihre Finger in der Bettdecke und schlang sie fester um sich. Auf einmal hatte sie einen überwältigenden Drang, in Tränen auszubrechen und zu weinen, so lange, bis jemand kam, um ihr alles zu erklären und zu beantworten. Jemand, der sagte, alles sei wieder gut.

Nachdem sie ein paar Minuten da gesessen und die Tränen unterdrückt hatte, nachdem ihr für kurze Zeit plötzlich alles hoffnungslos erschienen war, gingen ihr auf einmal Worte durch den Kopf, die sie vor Jahren einmal gehört hatte…

„… _was im Köpfchen hast du, meine Liebe und Disziplin… aber Ravenclaw? Nein… es gibt keinen keinerlei Zweifel… Mut, Kampfgeist, du lässt dich nie unterkriegen, was? Hältst durch bis zum Ende… also GRYFFINDOR!"_

Mit einem Ruck hob sie den Kopf, straffte die Schultern und erhob sich vom Bett. Wie hatte sie wegen eines solchen Zwischenfalls gleich an allem zweifeln können? Sie warf ihre Bettdecke auf die Matratze und hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis etwas – irgendetwas – zu machen. Sie blickte aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit über den Häusern. Im Licht der Laternen unten auf der Straße sah der Regen aus, wie lange Spinnenfäden, silbern und dünn. Das stetige Prasseln der Tropfen auf Dächern und Asphalt, nur gelegentlich von dem Geräusch eines Autos unterbrochen, war kaum noch zu hören.

Hermine spielte mit dem Gedanken, nach draußen zu gehen und durch die abendlichen Straßen zu schlendern. Ihr gefiel die Idee immer mehr, denn dabei würde sie keinen der Jungen sehen müssen. Sie lief zu ihrem Koffer hinüber, um sich regenfest anzuziehen, als es vorsichtig an der Tür klopfte.

Jemand räusperte sich und fragte vorsichtig: „Hermine?"

Hermine zögerte einen Moment, schließlich hatte sie gerade beschlossen, auch Harry nicht sehen zu wollen.

„Hermine? Wir… haben etwas Wichtiges zu sagen", sagte Harry von draußen. „Am Besten, ihr kommt gleich rüber. Okay?"  
Sie hatten also etwas Wichtiges zu sagen? Eigentlich wollte Hermine gar nicht wissen was das war, doch als Harry seine Bitte wiederholte, versicherte sie ihm, Draco und sie würden kommen.

Schnell tauschte sie ihr Nachthemd gegen annehmbare Kleidung aus und klopfte an die Badezimmertür, hinter der Draco noch immer sonst was trieb.

„Harry und Ron wollen uns sprechen", teilte Hermine ihm kurz angebunden mit und ging sofort in das Zimmer nebenan.

Harry und Ron saßen am Tisch und blickten, ihre Unterhaltung unterbrechend, zu ihr auf. Während Ron versuchte, so neutral wie möglich auszusehen (wahrscheinlich nachdem Harry auf ihn eingeredet hatte), erschien auf Harrys Gesicht so etwas wie ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

„Setz dich", sagt er, „kommt _er_ auch?" Anscheinend hielt er es für besser, Dracos Namen nicht zu erwähnen.

Hermine nickte nur und fand großen Gefallen an der kahlen Wand hinter Harrys Kopf. Um das unangenehme Schweigen zu durchbrechen sagte Harry: „Ron hatte gerade einen Gedanken, der uns wahrscheinlich ziemlich weiterhelfen kann." Diese Worte erweckten Hermines Interesse, sie blickte kurz zwischen Harry und Ron hin und her und setzte eine gespannte Miene auf. Im selben Augenblick betrat Draco das Zimmer, noch immer in seinen Schlafsachen steckend.

Mit der ihm angeborenen Eleganz ließ er sich auf dem letzten freien Stuhl nieder und sah erwartungsvoll in die Runde. Als sein Blick Hermines traf, verkrampfte sich etwas in ihrem Inneren. Sein Blick war nicht unfreundlich aber so distanziert, als wären sie einander fremd.

„Also, worum geht es?", fragte er.

Da Ron, der Draco aus Adlersaugen beobachtete, als würde dieser sich jeden Moment auf Hermine stürzen, keine Anstalten machten, seine anscheinend so bedeutende Idee darzulegen, übernahm Harrys das Erklären.

„Es geht um das, was Snape gesagt hat. ‚_Es ist eine Flöte' _Wir waren so dumm! Das Bild! Du hast uns doch davon erzählt, in Hogwarts", sagte er an Hermine gewandt. „Dieses Bild, das im Haus der Riddles hängen soll. Darauf soll eine silberne Flöte zu sehen sein! Eine Flöte!"

Hermine blinzelte und schlug sich dann mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn. _Das_ war es gewesen! Wie, bei Merlin, hatte so etwas vergessen können? Sie beantwortete sich ihre Frage selbst, indem sie einen raschen Blick auf Draco warf, der fragend die Augenbrauen wölbte.

„Könnte mich gütigerweise jemand einweihen?", fragte er und richtete seine Augen auf Hermine.

„Oh, es ist… es war so, dass ich in Hogwarts in diesem Buch etwas über Little Hangleton und das Riddle-Haus gelesen habe und darin wurde dieses magische Bild von einer Flöte erwähnt", sprudelte es Hermine heraus, während sie inständig flehte, er würde nicht weiter fragen.

„Und du fandest es in Ordnung, wenn du mich unwissend lässt? Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?"

Hermine warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. Das war Absicht! „Zufälligerweise wäre es ein bisschen auffällig gewesen, wenn ich _dir_ _mitten in Hogwarts_ etwas über _Riddle_ erzählt hätte!", fauchte sie und funkelte ihn an. Sie hätte schwören können, etwas wie ein amüsiertes Glitzern in seinen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen. Schuft! Was würde wohl als nächstes kommen?

„Das bedeutet also", schlussfolgerte Harry, „dass wir nach Little Hangleton müssen."

Hermine ließ ihre Gedanken kreisen. „Denkt ihr, die Flöte ist der Horkrux? Es ist ja eine Art Stab, oder?"

Harry und Ron nickten zustimmend.

„Aber das würde nicht passen… dieses Haus hat absolut nichts mit Luft und Feuer zu tun", überlegte Hermine weiter. „Vielleicht ist das Bild nur ein Hinweis. Irgendwas stand in dem Buch von einer Melodie. Ob die irgendwas mit all dem zu tun hat? Oder… na ja… vielleicht hat dieses Bild aber auch gar nichts mit den Horkruxen zu tun."

Sie überlegten hin und her, zogen diese und jene Möglichkeit in Betracht, wogen die mit einem Besuch in Little Hangleton verbundene Gefahr ab und kamen zu dem Schluss, dass diese nicht besonders groß einzuschätzen war. Sie würden aufbrechen. Noch an diesem Abend.

Hermine wurde wieder einmal von diesem altbekannten Gefühl ergriffen, dieser inneren Spannung, die sie bereits kannte und die sie immer heimsuchte, wenn sie mit Harry und Ron etwas Verbotenes, Heimliches oder Gefährliches tat. Es hatte immer etwas Seltsames an sich, erst einen Plan auszuhecken, dann aufzustehen und tatsächlich Vorbereitungen für das geplante Unterfangen zu treffen und dieses schließlich in die Tat umzusetzen. Es hatte etwas Unwirkliches an sich, weder vorher noch nachher konnte sie sich richtig vorstellen, wie es war, an einem dreiköpfigen Hund vorbeizugelangen, verbotenerweise in die Vergangenheit zu reisen oder einen Ort wie Little Hangleton aufzusuchen…

Sie waren damit beschäftigt, sich warm anzuziehen und sich zu rüsten. Hermine bemerkte, dass Ron unnötig oft in ihrer Nähe war, etwa als sie auf ihrem Bett saß und sich die Schuhe anzog, während Draco in seinem Koffer kramte.

Nach einer guten halben Stunde waren sie schließlich aufbruchsbereit.

Da es zwar schon dunkel, aber noch nicht all zu spät war, bezahlten sie bei der, über ihre plötzliche Abreise erstaunten, Hotelinhaberin und traten hinaus in die frische Abendluft.

Abgesehen von dem angenehm feuchten Geruch, war der Regen kaum bemerkbar. Hermine und Ron hatten sich Kapuzen über die Köpfe geschlagen, Harry und Draco hingegen ließen die Tröpfchen auf ihre Köpfe regnen.

Sie liefen zur selben Straße, in der sie vor einigen Tagen appariert waren. Dort angekommen, gingen sie sicher, dass sie außer Sichtweite jeglicher Muggel waren und disapparierten.

- - -

Es schien eine durch und durch andere Nacht zu sein. Die Luft war noch kühler, kein Tropfen fiel vom sternenklaren Himmel. Die leuchtende Mondsichel zauberte einen silbernen Glanz auf die Umgebung: Sie befanden sich am Fuße eines flachen Hügels, auf dem eine große, mit Efeu umrankte Villa thronte und einen schwachen Schatten warf. Das Haus lag in völliger Finsternis, aus keinem der Fenster drang Licht, viele waren mit Holzbrettern zugenagelt.

Irgendwo zu ihren Füßen raschelte etwas im Gras, wahrscheinlich eine Maus oder anderes Getier.

Hermine nahm ihre Kapuze ab und ließ ihren Blick über das kleine Dorf wandern, das friedlich wie ein schlummerndes Tier da lag.

„Da ist es also", murmelte Ron und befreite ebenfalls seinen Schopf, dessen Farbe kaum auszumachen war.

- - -

_**A/N:** Ok, es ist nicht besonders viel passiert und es wurde auch nicht besonders viel gefühlt (in Sachen Hermine und Draco) aber es geht demnächst mit Spannung und viel „Gefühlkrams" weiter._

_Wie immer **Danke! An alle!**für eure unglaublich aufbauenden und anfeuernden Reviews, ich kriege ja schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn ich nicht sofort weiter schreibe_

_Ileartis__sie apparariert ja nicht, das funktioniert auch nicht. Aber vielleicht denken sich die Malfoys, dass sowieso niemand, der nichts bei ihnen zu suchen hat, es wagen würde, durch ihren Kamin zu kommen. Außerdem haben sie bestimmt so etwas wie ein Alarmsystem, deshalb ist Draco auch so schnell da_

_ Tanya: aus Angst vor deiner Elfenarmee hab ich mich natürlich beeilt –gg- Gleich 2 so liebe Reviews, danke knuddlz_

_ Schneeprinzessin: Was Snape da wohl wollte… da muss ich leider sagen, musst du noch länger gespannt bleiben. Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat :))_

_nicolemalfoy160178__ OK, Schnatze, hab' verbessert –g- Danke_


	28. Das Herrenhaus

**Kapitel 28**

**Das Herrenhaus**

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich dazu aufrafften den Hügel hinaufzusteigen. Harry ging mit der Hand in der Tasche, in der sein Zauberstab war, vorweg. Hermine und Ron gingen nebeneinander hinter ihm her.

Hermine versuchte ihre ganze Willenskraft aufzubringen, um einzig und allein an das zu denken, was vor ihnen lag. Doch ihre Gedanken kehrten immer wieder zu der Person zurück, die so geräuschlos wie auf den Pfoten einer Katze hinter ihnen ging.

Umso länger sie darüber nachdachte, umso tiefer schien sich ein Dolch in ihr Herz zu bohren. Wenn sie es doch wenigstens verstehen würde! Wenn er ihr nur sagen würde, woran es lag. Sie fühlte sich furchtbar. So furchtbar, dass sie sich fragte, ob sie ihn womöglich abgestoßen hatte. Abstoßend, fand er sie abstoßen? Scheußlich? War sie doch nur ein Schlammblut? Diese Gedanken schnürten ihr die Kehle zu.

Sie hatten die Steigung hinter sich gebracht und durchschritten ein rostiges Tor, hinter dem sich der seit langem verwilderte Garten befand. Im schwachen Licht wirkten die überwucherten Steine, Büsche und Rosensträucher wie abstrakte Skulpturen.

Es war der Anblick einer geschlossenen Rosenblüte, vom silbrigen Mondlicht leicht beleuchtet, der Hermine ein schwaches Schluchzen entlockte. Sie konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter. Dracos Gesicht lag im Dunkeln, doch sie spürte, dass auch er sie ansah. Er stand einige Schritte entfernt, Schritte, die für sie bedeuteten, dass er ihre Nähe mied.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf wieder nach vorne, wo sie Harry sah, der Haus und Garten genaustens musterte.

Das Bild verschwamm.

Bei Ron, der Hermine nicht aus den Augen ließ, schienen ihre Tränen das Fass zum Überlaufen zu bringen. Er zögerte keine Sekunde und stürzte so urplötzlich auf Draco los, dass Hermine, der die Tränen nun ungehindert über die Wangen liefen, zusammenzuckte.

„Bastard", fauchte Ron und hob die zu einer Faust geballte Hand. „Dreckiger Bastard!" Sein Schlag ging dank Dracos rascher Reaktion ins Leere.

„Ron!", rief Hermine erstickt, während Harry an ihr vorbeihastete, um Ron zurückzuhalten.

„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht? Was hast du ihr getan?!", brüllte Ron und holte erneut aus. „Dafür, dass sie dich durchschaut - _was_?! Hermine lässt sich nicht mit so einem wie dir ein! Und wenn du ihr jemals wieder-" Seine Faust traf auf Dracos Nase, gerade in dem Moment, als Harry ihn rücklings wegzerrte. „Ron, Stopp! Hör auf!", zischte Harry. Er hatte allergrößte Mühe, ihn zu bändigen. Aufgebracht versuchte Ron, sich loszureißen und sich auf Draco zu stürzen, der mit blutender Nase vor ihm stand und ihn reglos beobachtete. Und genau das brachte Ron noch mehr in Rage. Doch Harry ließ ihn nicht los und hoffte, dass Rons Rufe niemanden aus dem Dorf auf den Plan rufen würde.

Schließlich beruhigte Ron sich etwas und beließ es dabei, Draco mit tödlichen Blicken zu durchbohren.

„Was ist hier los, Ron? Bist du verrückt geworden, hier so rumzubrüllen?", fragte Harry eindringlich.

„Guck dir doch Hermine an", erwiderte Ron und drehte sich zu Hermine um, die soeben hinzugetreten war und sich hastig mit den Ärmeln die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte.

Hermine richtete ihren Blick wortlos auf den Boden, als alle drei Jungen sie anstarrten.

„Du hast es doch vorhin auch gesehen! Hermine, sag uns was er gemacht hat! Zu was hat er dich gezwungen? Er wird dafür büßen! ", stieß Ron hervor und funkelte Draco an.

Draco riss seinen Blick von Hermine los. „An deiner Stelle würde ich den Mund nicht aufmachen, wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, worum es geht. Also lässt du ihn am besten immer zu."

„Sag zu mir, was du willst, _Malfoy_, aber halt dich verdammt noch mal von Hermine fern!"

„Ich habe ihr nichts getan. Und falls es dir entgangen sein sollte, ich halte mich bereits von ihr fern, _Wiesel_", erwiderte Draco leise.

Bevor Ron darauf etwas sagen konnte, legte Hermine ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Es ist schon okay, Ron. Wir sollten unsere Zeit nicht vergeuden, sondern weitergehen."

Sie wandte sich an Draco und zog etwas aus ihrer Tasche.

„Du blutest." Sie hielt ihm ein Taschentuch entgegen und spürte gleichzeitig, wie sich neue Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten. Sie drehte leicht den Kopf, sodass Harry und Ron ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnten, und wartete darauf, dass Draco endlich das Taschentuch nahm. Doch er tat es nicht.

Halb wollte Hermine es einfach wortlos zurück in ihre Tasche stecken, halb wollte sie ihn anschreien und ihm tausend Dinge an den Kopf werfen. Stattdessen ging sie, die tränengefüllten Augen fest auf das Blut unter seiner Nase geheftet, auf ihn zu. Sie hob die Hand mit dem Taschentuch, doch er fing ihre Hand kurz vor seinem Gesicht ab und zog das Tuch aus ihren Fingern. Hermine schluckte und schloss die Augen, doch sie konnte ihre Tränen nicht stoppen.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, spürte sie etwas weichen, das sanft über ihre Wange fuhr. Sie blickte auf und sah Dracos Blick über ihre Wange streifen, wo er ihre Tränen trocknete.

Gründlich, zärtlich, geduldig. Ohne ihr in die Augen zu schauen.  
Als er seine Hand sinken ließ, kam es Hermine vor, als hätten sie Ewigkeiten so dagestanden. Sie hörte Harrys Stimme hinter sich, die sie in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte. „Wir sollten weiter gehen."

- - -

Niemand sagte mehr etwas und alle versuchten, den Blicken der anderen auszuweichen. Draco heilte seine Nase mit seinem Zauberstab, und so gingen sie in unveränderter Formation weiter. Hermine war Ron unendlich dankbar, dass er sich nun zusammenriss und hoffte, dass es keine weiteren Zwischenfälle mehr geben würde. Mit der linken Hand fuhr sie über ihre Wange und spürte, wie ihr Herz anfing, wie wild zu klopfen…

Efeu und Unkraut hatten den einstigen Weg verschluckt und große Teile des Gartens mit einer dichten Blätterdecke überzogen. Harry bahnte sich langsam einen Weg durch das Grün, bis sie die Hauswand erreicht hatten. Das Herrenhaus ragte nun finster über ihren Köpfen in die Nacht und ließ sie innehalten. Etwas durch und durch Bedrohliches schien von den efeubewachsenen Mauern auszugehen.

„Wir müssen eine Tür finden", flüsterte Harry, dem die Erinnerung an seinen lange zurückliegenden Traum über dieses Haus Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Sie gingen an der Hauswand entlang weiter. Der Efeu knackte und raschelte unter ihren Füßen. Da sie ihre Zauberstäbe hier draußen nur im äußersten Notfall benutzen wollten, versuchten sie angestrengt, mit bloßen Auge irgendwo Zeichen einer Tür zu entdecken.

Bald bogen sie um die erste Ecke, und erreichten die Hausseite, die am stärksten vom Mond beschienen wurde. Von hier hatten sie einen noch besseren Blick auf Little Hangleton, das trotz der Lichter in den Häusern menschenleer erschien.

Schon nach wenigen Schritten entlang der Hauswand entdeckten Dracos scharfe Augen, nach was sie suchten. Er hieß Harry, Ron und Hermine, die seinen Fund übersehen hatten, anzuhalten. Nun sahen auch sie den goldenen Türknauf, der ein wenig aus dem Blätterwerk hervorragte. Harry drehte daran, doch die Tür war, wie zu erwarten, verschlossen. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte „_Alohomora_." Ein leises Klicken war zu hören. Erneut versuchte Harry, die Tür zu öffnen, doch die dichten Efeuranken hielten sie zu.

„_Diffindo_!", flüsterte Hermine und fuhr mit dem Zauberstab über die Stellen, an denen sie den Türrahmen vermutete. Die Ranken wurden zertrennt, Blätter fielen zu Boden.

Harry öffnete die schmale, fleckige Holztür, die nur ein Nebeneingang zu sein schien. Ein leises Knarren ertönte und modriger Geruch schlug ihnen entgegen. Sie traten ein und ließen ihre Zauberstäbe aufleuchten. Das Licht erhellte den Raum in dem sie standen: eine große Küche, grau, kalt und staubig. Staub auf alten Töpfen, Staub auf den Regalen, Staub auf dem Fußboden, indem sie ihre Spuren hinterließen. Ron senkte angewidert den Kopf, als sein Blick über die Spinnennetze in den Ecken schweifte.

Sie durchquerten die Küche und gelangten durch eine weitere Tür auf einen Flur. Der einst edle Teppich wies, unter der Staubschicht kaum noch sichtbar, zahlreiche Flecken und Löcher auf. Leise und mit einem mulmigen Gefühl gingen sie weiter.  
„Licht aus", sagte Harry nach einer Weile und deutete auf die großen Sprossenfenster, die die Haustür säumten. Gegenüber befand sich eine breite Treppe.

Sie ließen die Lichter ihrer Zauberstäbe fast ganz erlöschen, damit der Schein nicht zu sehr auffiel, sollte ein Muggel zufällig einen Blick zum Herrenhaus auf dem Hügel werfen.

„Wo ist dieses Bild jetzt?", fragte Ron. „Stand das etwa nicht in dem Buch?"

Hermine überlegte, darauf bedacht, niemandem in die Augen zu sehen. Sie hatten sich stillschweigend darüber geeinigt, alle heiklen Themen ruhen zu lassen und sich einzig und allein auf ihr Vorhaben zu konzentrieren. Trotzdem lag noch eine gewisse Spannung in der Luft.

„Ich glaube, es ist irgendwo oben", murmelte Hermine und wanderte mit ihrem Blick die Treppe hinauf. „Aber ich weiß nicht, in welchem Zimmer."

Harry nickte, setzte einen Fuß auf die unterste Stufe, hielt kurz inne und schüttelte seinen Kopf, als müsste er finstere Gedanken vertreiben.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja, es ist… nichts", mit diesen Worten stieg Harry die Treppe hoch. Die anderen folgten.

Oben angekommen, wandte Harry sich, ohne zu warten, gleich nach rechts und ging den düsteren Korridor entlang, bis er am Ende vor der letzten Tür stehen blieb.

„Es ist, als wäre ich schon mal hier gewesen", murmelte er so leise, dass Hermine ihn kaum verstand.

„Da drinnen?", fragte Ron und starrte die Tür an. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. Harry, noch immer in Gedanken versunken, zeigte keinerlei Reaktion.

„Das werden wir wohl nur auf eine Weise herausfinden", sagte Draco hinter ihnen und öffnete die Tür mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs.

Der Raum dahinter war nicht besonders groß. Schwaches Mondlicht fiel durch die Fenster auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite, vor denen ein alter Lehnstuhl stand. Zu ihrer rechten befand sich ein steinerner Kamin mit einem längst verrotteten Vorleger. Die Wand auf der linken Seite lag im Dunkeln.

Als sie den Raum betraten, bemerkten sie sofort eine Veränderung. Es schien, als herrsche in dem Raum noch Wachsamkeit, so, als wäre er nicht eingeschlafen unter einer Decke von Staub und leblos, nicht leer und seit langem verlassen.

Und trotzdem wirkte er düsterer, kälter, etwas an ihm jagte Hermine einen unangenehmen Schauer über den Rücken. Sie spürte, _Er_ war hier gewesen. Sie hatte Ihn nie gesehen, doch auf einmal hatte sie eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, wie es sein musste, Ihm gegenüber zu stehen.

„Genau hier ist es gewesen", sagte Harry und starrte auf den Boden zwischen dem Kaminvorleger und der Tür. „Hier hat er den Muggel umgebracht." Dann drehte er sich um und ließ seinen Zauberstab aufleuchten. Der Lichtschein wanderte über die fleckige Wand und über einen angelaufenen Rahmen, der eine scheinbar vollkommen schwarze Leinwand einfasste. Das Bild war etwa so groß wie Harry selbst und vielleicht einen Meter breit.

Genau in der Mitte befand sich die Flöte.

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Draco traten mit aufgeregt klopfenden Herzen etwas näher um sie genauer zu betrachten.

Die Flöte war silbern und glänzte, etwa so lang wie ein Zauberstab, dünner als eine gewöhnliche Blockflöte mit unnormal kleinen Löchern. Um jedes der sieben sichtbaren Löcher waren feine Muster eingraviert, verschnörkelte und verschlungene Linien, Blumen und Tiere, die sich um die Löcher wanden. Schlangen, Drachen, Phönixe, Einhörner, für Harry, Ron, Hermine und Draco kaum zu erkennen.

„Gut. Das war ja gar nicht so schwer. Und jetzt? Entweder das Bild selbst ist der Horkrux, oder…" Ron trat näher an das Bild heran, kniff die Augen zusammen und betrachte den Rahmen ganz genau. „Vielleicht ist hier ein geheimer Schalter für eine geheime Tü-_aah_", er zuckte zusammen und stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Was war _das_? Die- die Flöte?", stammelte er und wurde blass um die Nase.

„Ron? Was ist los? Wovon redest du?", fragte Hermine besorgt und beäugte die Flöte, an der sich nicht das Geringste verändert zu haben schien.

„Ha- habt ihr das nicht gehört?", fragte Ron.

„Gehört?", wiederholte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was denn?"

„Na, dieses…", anstatt zu erklären, was er gehört hatte, stellte Ron sich direkt vor das Bild.

Sie warteten darauf, etwas zu hören oder zu sehen. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Ron stand da, mit dem Rücken zu ihnen, und rührte sich nicht. Nach einer Weile jedoch streckte er seine rechte Hand aus und bewegte sie auf die Flöte zu. Harry, Hermine und Draco sahen ihm mit erstaunten Mienen zu, als er seine Hand kurz bevor er die Leinwand berührte, anhielt.

Lautlos und langsam klappte das Bild nach hinten, wie eine Tür, und gab den Blick auf einen engen, dunklen Gang frei.

„Ron!", stieß Harry verblüfft hervor.

„Wow", machte dieser und drehte sich wieder zu ihnen um. Seine blauen Augen funkelten träumerisch und auf seinen Lippen lag ein schwaches, für ihn untypisches Lächeln.

„Habt ihr _das_ gehört?" wisperte er.

„Wir haben gar nichts gehört", antwortete Hermine verwundert. „Was hast du gemacht, Ron? Wie hast du diese… Tür aufbekommen?"

Ron schwieg für einige Augenblicke. „Ich weiß nicht", sagte er schließlich. „Da waren diese Töne… diese Melodie… und… ich weiß es nicht… es war… ich glaube, ich habe pure Magie gespürt", schloss er zögernd und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wie auch immer du das geschafft hast", sagte Harry, „das ist unser Weg."

- - -

Der Gang war so schmal, dass es Hermine einige Überwindung kostete, ehe sie überhaupt einen Fuß hineinsetzte. Ron ging vor ihr, so dass sie weder Harry sehen konnte, noch wohin der Gang führte, sondern lediglich Rons Hinterkopf und ihre Schatten an der Steinwand. Sie hörte Dracos Schritte hinter sich. Sie wollte ihn, wie schon so oft an diesem Abend, für sein Verhalten hassen. Dafür, dass er sie verletzte und verwirrte. Aber am Meisten dafür, dass sie ihre Hand nicht in seine legen konnte, um sich an diesem verdammten Orten wenigstens ein bisschen besser zu fühlen. Wie von selbst bewegte ihre Hand sich über ihre Wange.

Es war unglaublich kalt, kälter noch als draußen. Hermine versuchte sich mit dem Gedanken zu trösten, dass das Haus nicht groß genug für einen unendlich langen Gang war… sie hoffte inständig, Voldemort hatte ihn nicht magisch vergrößert.

Bald hatte sie keine Zeit mehr, darüber nachzugrübeln, denn der Gang öffnete sich plötzlich vor ihnen zu einer kleinen Halle mit hoher, schwarzer Decke. Sofort sahen sie ihre nächste Hürde: von der Halle gingen drei Gänge aus, nach rechts, nach links und geradeaus.

Sie blieben in der Mitte stehen und sahen sich ratlos um.

„Tja, uns bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig als-", Harry unterbrach sich und Entsetzten machte sich in seinen Zügen breit. Mit einem Satz sprang er nach hinten und schrie „_VORSICHT_!"

Hermine blieb für einenHerzschläge lang wie versteinert stehen, bis sie ansetzte, ihm hinterher zu rennen. Doch sie spürte, wie sie gepackt und nach hinten gezogen wurde. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie wahr, wie Ron nach rechts stolperte und dann auch ihrem Blickfeld verschwand. Ein unheimliches Getöse war plötzlich zu hören und etwas Riesiges stürzte von der Decke. Erstarrt vor Schreck, starrte Hermine den schwarzen Felsbrocken an, der wie aus dem Nichts kommend von der Decke gefallen und genau da zu Boden gegangen war, wo sie Sekunden zuvor noch gestanden hatten.

Bevor sie noch irgendwie reagieren konnte, spürte Hermine einen Sog von ungeheurer Stärke, der an ihr zog und zerrte, wie ein heftiger Sturm. Panisch streckte sie die Arme aus, eine Hand um ihren Zauberstab geklammert, und versuchte vorwärts zu kommen. Es war zwecklos.

Mit einem erstickten Schrei wurde sie nach hinten gerissen und durch die Luft geschleudert. Hermine stockte der Atem. Sie klammerte ihren Zauberstab fest, sah zu wie Licht und Schatten durcheinander wirbelten und schloss dann die Augen. Sie spürte ihren Körper schon gegen die Steinwände schlagen und hörte ihre Knochen zersplittern - als es auch schon aufhörte.

Sie fiel – und landete sofort auf dem harten Boden.

Hermine zitterte und sog hektisch die Luft ein, während sie gleichzeitig versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich noch alles und sie war drauf und drann, sich zu übergeben. Was war das gewesen?

„Alles in Ordnung?" Erschrocken fuhr sie herum, sodass eine neue Welle von Schwindelgefühlen über sie kam. Dort an der Wand hinter ihr saß Draco und rieb sich den Kopf.

„Ja", antwortete Hermine eher automatisch als wahrheitsgemäß und krabbelte mühsam zu ihm herüber. Sie wusste, dass ihre Beine noch zu zittrig von dem Schrecken waren, um auf ihnen laufen zu können. Als sie die Wand erreicht hatte, lehnte sie sich dagegen und besah ihre Umgebung. Für einen Moment fragte sie sich, wie sie in diesem kerkerartigen Raum gelangt waren, dann verstand sie. Gegenüber befand sich ein schmaler, höchstens dreißig Meter langer Gang, der zur Halle führte. Sie konnte den schwarzen Felsen dort erkennen.

„Deine Reflexe sind schwach", stellte Draco neben ihr fest. „Beinahe hättest du da drunter gelegen", er nickte mit dem Kopf Richtung Felsen.

„Oh", machte Hermine. „Du hast mich also zurückgezogen."

„Du siehst, Quidditch ist doch für etwas gut", meinte Draco. „Trainiert die Reflexe."

Hermine warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. „Was hat uns hierher gezogen? Und wo, bei Merlin, sind Harry und Ron?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Irgendein Zauber, vermute ich. Wenn die beiden Glück hatten, sind sie in den anderen Gängen."  
„Dann müssen wir nachsehen!", rief Hermine und sprang auf. Ihre Beine trugen sie.

„Hermine…", sagte Draco, stand ebenfalls auf und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. „Wir sollten vorher-"

Er kam nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden. Ein Kratzen und Schaben ertönte. Sie hoben ihre Köpfe und rissen die Augen auf.

- - -

Ronald Weasley hielt sich nicht für jemanden mit unglaublich guten Reflexen, meistens jedenfalls. Manchmal schienen seine Reflexe jedoch unschlagbar zu sein, an manchen Tagen hielt er jeden Quaffel. Ron wusste, würde er heute auf dem Quidditchfeld sein, er hätte Hüter und Sucher zugleich sein können. Als der gigantische Felsbrocken auf einmal von der Decke gestürzt war, hatte er sofort gesehen, dass dieser Harry und ihn von Hermine und Draco trennen würde. Jedenfalls dann, wenn jeder von ihnen zurückspringen würde. Und er hatte auch erkannt, dass der Brocken so groß war, dass sie möglicherweise nicht an ihm vorbeikommen könnten. In plötzlicher Geistesgegenwärtigkeit war er also schräg nach hinten geflohen. Somit war er tatsächlich von Hermine und Draco abgeschnitten, und auch von Harry.

Rons Plan war aufgegangen. Es waren drei Gänge und nun konnten sie jeden der Gänge auskundschaften. Ihm passte es zwar ganz und gar nicht, dass Hermine mit Draco zusammen war, doch er wusste, im Moment gab es Wichtigeres. Er drehte sich um, hielt seinen Zauberstab fest in der Hand und betrat den Gang. Sofort erkannte er, wie kurz dieser tatsächlich war. Nach nicht einmal 30 Schritten erreichte er einen kleinen Raum. Automatisch hob er den Kopf; die Decke war ziemlich niedrig und nichts wies darauf hin, dass auch nur ein Sandkörnchen hinab fallen würde.

Ron schritt ratlos an den Steinwänden entlang. Keine Öffnung, nichts. Er kratzte sich am Kopf und richtete probehalber seinen Zauberstab auf diese und jene Stelle der Wand, murmelte „_Alhomora_!" und musste frustriert feststellen, dass er sich in einer Sackgasse befand.

„Verdammter Mist", grummelte Ron und hoffte, die anderen hätten mehr Glück. Er schlenderte zurück durch den Gang zur kleinen Halle. Der Felsen versperrte ihm jeglichen Ausweg. Er war gefangen hinter einer gigantischen Masse Stein. Wenn man es genau betrachtete, fand Ron, war das keine besonders kreative Idee von Du-weißt-schon-wem gewesen. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können…

- - -

Feuer und Eis. Wie eine frostige Flamme, blau lodernde, kalte, harte und gnadenlose Augen waren von der Decke auf sie gerichtet. Hermine und Draco hoben augenblicklich ihre Zauberstäbe und wichen vor dem Augenpaar zurück. Erneut war ein Kratzen und Schaben zu hören, und die Augen kamen ein wenig näher. Augen, so groß wie Tennisbälle, von seltsamer Form und mit schlitzartigen Pupillen. Sie schienen einfach in der Luft zu schweben, ohne einen Körper.

Hermines Zauberstabhand begann zu zittern, als ein leises, grollendes Knurren ertönte. Sie wichen weiter zurück, bis sie mit dem Rücken zur Wand standen. Mit einem markerschütternden Heulen stürzten die Augen plötzlich herab und schienen sich in der Luft zu drehen. Und in diesem Moment erkannten Hermine und Draco, was es für ein Wesen war.

Ehe sie sich rühren konnten, begann etwas wie ein kalter Wind um sie zu wehen. Hermines Haare flogen in alle Richtungen und erschwerten ihr die Sicht. Sie hörte ein brausen und spürte, wie der Wind immer heftiger an ihr zerrte. Mit aller Kraft presste sie sich gegen die Wand, um irgendwie Halt zu bekommen. Doch wie schon zuvor, wurden ihre Füße plötzlich mit ungeheurer Kraft vom Boden gerissen.

Alles drehte sich, es rauchte und toste in ihren Ohren, ihr wurde schlecht vor Angst und Panik und davon, dass sie durch die Luft geschleudert wurde, wie eine Puppe. Es war, als befände sie sich in einem Karussell, das sich unaufhaltsam im Kreis drehte. Einmal hörte sie Dracos Stimme, die irgendeinen Zauberspruch rief. Offenbar wirkungslos.

Dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Ihre Kräfte schienen aus ihrem Körper gesogen zu werden, so dass ihre Arme und Beine wild umherschlackerten. Jegliches Zeitgefühl war ihr verloren gegangen.

Hermine war kurz davor, dass Bewusstsein vollends zu verlieren, als ein höllischer Schmerz in ihrer linken Seite ausbrach. Auf einmal war es leise um sie herum. Sie riss die Augen auf und realisierte, dass sie soeben gegen die Steinwand geschleudert und dann hinunter gefallen war. Sie keuchte und hielt vor Schmerz die Luft an. An die Wand gekauert begann sie allmählich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Draco und das Wesen zu richten.

Draco saß in der Ecke neben ihr und richtete sich langsam auf. Er sah so furchtbar mitgenommen aus, wie Hermine sich fühlte. Sein Gesicht war leichenblass und seine Augen waren auf das Wesen gerichtet.

- - -

_**A/N:** OK, hier habt ihr eure „Schlägerei", so richtig ist es ja keine… jedenfalls musste Ron noch ein bisschen warten, weil ich auf diese Weise etwas… na ja, Schnulziges (ich hoffe ihr wisst, was ich meine) einbauen konnte –gg-_

_Ansonsten muss ich sagen, dass ich von dem Kaiptel nicht so angetan bin, kommt mir teilweise holprig vor, aber da ich gerade kaum Zeit habe, kriegt ihr es trotzdem zu lesen. Übrigens, einige Sachen die ein bisschen seltsam erscheinen werden demnächst noch genauer erklärt._

_Karo: danke für den Hinweis –gleich verbessert hab-_

_Tanya: Ich muss dir zustimmen, ich hätte selber auch nicht gedacht, dass sich die FF so entwickelt, liegt alles an eurer Unterstützung –freu-_

_Alle: Danke für die Reviews!_


	29. Feuer, Wasser, Stein

**Kapitel 29**

**Feuer, Wasser, Stein**

Es war eine riesige Katze, ein Panther. Sein Fell hatte die Farbe seiner Umgebung angenommen, sodass seine Umrisse nur durch das Zittern der Anspannung zu erkennen waren. Er war von der selben Größe und Statur wie eine gewöhnliche Raubkatze. Seine eisig blauen Augen fixierten Draco, der an der Wand Halt suchend, versuchte sich aufzurichten. Dieser warf einen Seitenblick auf Hermine, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie den Umständen entsprechend wohlauf war.

Beinahe im selben Moment regte sich der Panther. Hermine konnte zunächst kaum erkennen, was eigentlich geschah, doch nach einer kurzen Weile erkannte sie, wie der lange, schlanke Schwanz der Raubkatze durch die Luft wirbelte, und – Hermine riss den Mund auf – einen erneuten, diesmal schwächeren Sturm erzeugte, der scheinbar gezielt auf Draco zukam. Hermine konnte sich nicht erinnern, je von so etwas gehört zu haben. Sie stand da und konnte vor Erstaunen und Furcht keinen Finger rühren.

Der Zauberstab wurde Draco aus der Hand gerissen und flog in hohem Bogen durch die Luft. Dann ließ der Panther seinen Schwanz sinken, und alles wurde still. Hermine sah, wie er Draco beobachtete, als wäre dieser ein Beutetier, hob ihren Zauberstab und flüsterte „_Accio Zauberstab_!" Beim Klang ihrer Stimme wandte der Panther sich sofort ihr zu. Mit gefletschten Zähnen und einem gefährlichen Fauchen sprang er auf Hermine zu, und zum ersten Mal wurde sie seiner mit scharfen Krallen bestückten Pranken gewahr.

Ohne Nachzudenken warf sie sich zur Seite. Gleichzeitig hörte sie Draco, der seinen Zauberstab aus der Luft gefangen hatte, „_Stupor_!" rufen. Ein roter Lichtstrahl traf die Raubkatze in die Flanke. Sie taumelte leicht und wich ein paar Schritte zurück.

Draco kam hinüber zu Hermine und half ihr auf. Ihre bereits verletzte Seite hatte erneut Bekanntschaft mit der Steinwand gemacht und bereitete ihr höllische Schmerzen. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und zwang sich, aus eigener Kraft aufrecht zu stehen.

Draco wandte sich wieder dem Panther zu, der offenbar zu einem erneuten Angriff ansetzte. Draco wartete mit entschlossener Miene, bis die Raubkatze sprang, und zielte blitzschnell auf den Kopf des Tieres. Mitten im Sprung von Dracos Schockzauber getroffen, krümmte der Panther sich zusammen und landete auf allen Vieren auf dem Boden. Dann wandte er sich urplötzlich um und sprang auf die gegenüberliegende Wand zu.

Hermine dachte zuerst, er würde gegen die Wand springen, doch dem war nicht so. Mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen schlich der Panther die senkrechte Wand hinauf.

Hermine stöhnte auf. Was immer dieses Wesen sein mochte, es war nicht nur ein pelziges Chamäleon und eine Art vierbeinige Frau Holle, sondern konnte womöglich auch noch kopfüber an der Decke gehen.

„Siehst du das?", flüsterte Draco.

„Natürlich", antwortete Hermine wispernd.

„Ich meine das Fell. Es tarnt ihn nicht mehr so gut. Vielleicht ist er geschwächt." Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen. Tatsächlich schien der Panther leichter erkennbar zu sein. Sein Fell hatte einen etwas helleren Grauton angenommen, sodass es sich von den dunklen Steinwänden etwas abhob.

„Vielleicht nimmt er, wenn wir ihn weiter schwächen, seine ursprüngliche Farbe an", vermutete Hermine und sah zu, wie sich der Panther bedrohlich an der Kante von Decke und Wand entlang bewegte. „Vielleicht wirkt dann auch _Stupor_", murmelte Draco grimmig.

Mit einem Fauchen sprang der Panther plötzlich in die Ecke über ihren Köpfen. Sie stolperten rückwärts, während die Raubkatze zum Sprung ansetzte und sich dann mit gebleckten Zähnen von oben auf sie stürzte.

Hermine schrie und taumelte, schaffte es aber fast gleichzeitig mit Draco „_Stupor_!" zu rufen.

Beide Flüche trafen. Doch der Panther, dessen Fell sich schlagartig silbergrau verfärbte, ließ seine

vorderen Pranken durch die Luft schnellen und versenkte, so schien es, seine Krallen in Dracos linken Arm.

„_STUPOR_!", schrie Hermine verzweifelt. Ihr Fluch schleuderte den Panther gegen die Wand, wo er von ihrem Zauber betäubt liegen blieb.

Hermine stürzte zu Draco, dessen Mantel- und Pulloverärmel in Fetzen an ihm herunter hing.

„Draco! Alles in Ordnung? Hat er deinen Arm erwischt?!", keuchte Hermine.

Draco zog seinen Mantel aus und betrachtete seinen zerfledderten Pullover. „Das war eine Maßanfertigung aus Paris", murmelte er und fuhr mit den Fingern über die Kratzer an seinem Oberarm. Hermine verdrehte nicht einmal die Augen, so erleichtert war sie, dass er keine ernsthafte Verletzung davongetragen hatte.

Draco musterte den Panther, der regungslos da lag.

„Solange dieses Vieh da erstarrt herumliegt, sollten wir dafür sorgen, dass das auch so bleibt", sagte er und hob seinen Zauberstab. Noch ehe ein Wort über seine Lippen kam, riss der Panther plötzlich seine Augen auf und stand mit einem Satz in der Mitte des Kerkers. Beim Anblick des silbergrauen Fells und dieser eisig blauen Augen, begann Hermine die Kälte um sie herum erst richtig wahrzunehmen und zu zittern.

„Halt dich fest!", zischte Draco, der als erster gesehen hatte, dass der Panther seinen Schwanz erneut durch die Luft wirbeln ließ.

Hermines Hoffnung sank, als es um sie herum zu tosen begann. Sie bezweifelte, dass sie es überleben würde, noch einmal wild durch die Luft geschleudert zu werden. Doch Draco packte sie und drängte sie gegen die Wand. „Er ist schwach", raunte er in ihr Ohr, wobei seine Haare ihr ins Gesicht wehten. „Er wird es nicht noch mal schaffen, uns herumzuwirbeln."

Hermine wollte es nicht recht glauben, sie war kurz davor abzuheben.

Doch Draco hatte Recht. Der Wind wurde nicht stärker, er fühlte sich beinahe natürlich an, fuhr durch ihre Haare und bauschte ihre Kleidung auf, brauste in ihren Ohren und schlug ihr Kälte ins Gesicht. Und dann brach er ab.

Ohne einen Augenblick zu zögernd, wirbelte Draco herum und erledigte die geschwächte Raubkatze mit einem letzten Schockzauber. Dann schwang er noch einmal seinen Zauberstab und ein eiserner Käfig baute sich wie von selbst um den Panther auf, ohne dass dieser sich rührte.

Von Erschöpfung übermannt, sank Hermine an der Wand lehnend zu Boden. Sie fuhr mit der Hand über ihre Seite und zog vor Schmerz scharf die Luft ein.

Nachdem Draco sich vergewissert hatte, dass der Panther sich nicht befreien konnte, kam er zu Hermine.

„Bist du verletzt?", fragte er und setzte sich neben sie.

„Ich glaub schon", antwortete Hermine, deutete auf ihre Seite und hoffte, dass sie sich keine Rippe gebrochen hatte.

„Hältst du es aus?"

Hermine nickte schluckend.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „In deinem Zustand kannst du Harry und Ron auch nicht finden, geschweige denn helfen. Darf ich?", fragte er und zog ihr vorsichtig den Mantel aus. Dann schob er ihren Pullover an der Seite nach oben. Hermine schauderte. Über den Rippen war ihre Haut rot und wund, wies aber dank ihrer gut gefütterten Jacke kaum Abschürfungen auf. Mit seinem Zauberstab fuhr Draco über ihre Rippen und murmelte „_Episkey_._"_

Hermine spürte erleichtert, wie der Schmerz ein wenig nach ließ und sah zu, wie ihre Haut heilte. Draco streifte ihren Pullover wieder nach unten und reichte ihr ihren Mantel.

„Danke", sagte sie leise und zog den Mantel an.

Hermines Herz schlug wie wild, als sie von Dracos Gesten ermutigt, die Chance ergriff.

„Sag mir, was vorhin passiert ist, Draco. Ich will wissen, warum."

Schweigend krempelte Draco die Reste seines linken Ärmels hoch.

Hermine schauderte, als sie ihre Augen auf das Dunkle Mal richtete, das sich deutlich von seiner blassen Haut abhob.

„Hast du das hier vergessen?", fragte Draco leise.

Hermine nahm seine Worte kaum war. Sie fragte sich, warum sie das Mal noch nie so genau angeschaut hatte. Vorsichtig fuhr sie mir dem Finger die feinen Linien des Totenkopfes nach. Er war abscheulich. Wut überkam sie, darüber, dass Voldemort Menschen mit diesem grauenvollen Symbol brandmarkte und quälte. „Tut es oft weh?", fragte sie leise.

Als er nicht antwortete sah sie ihm fragend in die Augen. Dann traf sie die Erkenntnis. Sofort zog sie ihre Hand zurück und wisperte: „Es tut _jetzt_ weh."

Draco lächelte gequält. „Du bist ein… Schlammblut. Der Dunkle Lord verbietet seinen Untergebenen den Umgang mit solchen."

Hermine senkte den Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid. Das habe ich nicht gewusst."

„So schlimm ist es nicht."

„Tut es auch weh, wenn ich dich woanders berühre? Oder wenn ich dich… küsse?", wollte Hermine flüsternd wissen.

Draco nickte

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt? War _das_ der Grund?"

„Ich sage es dir jetzt. Und ich hätte es auch eher getan, aber ich konnte nicht ahnen, dass Rons Geistesblitz mich davon abhält."

Hermine starrte ihn an. „Ich meine nicht nur heute Abend. Du hättest es mir von Anfang an sagen sollen! Hätte ich gewusst, dass ich dir Schmerzen zufüge…"

„Lass mich ausreden", sagte Draco.

Hermine nickte.

„Die Schmerzen sind auszuhalten. Außerdem tut das Mal immer wieder weh, manchmal die ganze Nacht, mal mehr, mal weniger. Ich spüre, wenn Er seine Todesser ruft, aber die meiste Zeit schmerzt es wahrscheinlich, weil ich ein Verräter bin… ich weiß nicht, wie groß Seine Kontrolle darüber ist… aber ich glaube, Er kann einen Verräter, wenn Er es für erforderlich hält, durch das Mal quälen. Wie bei Snape… Wahrscheinlich muss Er sich direkt darauf konzentrieren, einem Verräter _richtige_ Schmerzen zuzufügen. Deshalb lässt es sich die meiste Zeit aushalten, weil Seine Gedanken auf andere Dinge gerichtet sind und weil man es blockiert, ähnlich wie bei Okklumentik, nur unbewusst…", Draco sprach leise und scheinbar nachdenklich.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie viel der Dunkle Lord durch das Mal über mich in Erfahrung bringen kann…", Draco verstummte und blickte Hermine an. „Tut mir Leid, ich bin abgeschweift. Aber so kann ich es besser erklären: Vorhin hatte ich das Gefühl, meinen Schutz… meine… Deckung aufzugeben."

„Deckung?", wiederholte Hermine stirnrunzelnd. „Du meinst, du… du warst anfälliger – also, ich meine Voldemort hätte dir durch das Mal etwas tun können?", fragte Hermine schnell sprechend und unerklärlicherweise stieg ihr Wärme ins Gesicht.

Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten und er lächelte kurz.

Hermine starrte etwas verlegen auf ihre Hände. Es schien also so zu sein, dachte sie, dass Draco beim- also vorhin, so etwas wie einen mentaler Schutz, den wohl auch Snape unbewusst aufrecht erhielt, durch extrem starke Gefühle verloren oder aufgegeben hatte… Dadurch konnte dann der Hass, der Wille ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen, den Voldemort immer verspürte - auch wenn er nicht daran dachte - auf ihn wirken.

„Was hast du gespürt?", fragte sie.

Draco starrte auf das Dunkle Mal, murmelte „_Reparo_" und sah zu, wie ein neuer Ärmel es verdeckte. „Das Mal hat gebrannt und mir wurde kalt. Ich wusste nicht, was passiert, was noch passieren würde…"

Hermine räusperte sich. „Es hatte also nichts mit mir zu tun? Ich meine", fuhr sie hastig fort, „ich habe nichts… falsch gemacht?"

Bevor Draco antworten konnte, stellte Hermine rasch eine weitere Frage. „Warum hast du mir es nicht gleich gesagt, sondern bist im Badezimmer verschwunden?"

Draco seufzte. „Ich musste mich erstmal sammeln. Außerdem… ist mir noch etwas eingefallen", er machte eine Pause, in der er Hermine mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in seinen Augen ansah. Sie glaubte fast, kurz so etwas wie Unsicherheit in ihnen aufflammen zu sehen.

„Verzeihst du mir, was ich dir, _euch_, in den letzten Jahren angetan habe?"

Überrascht öffnete Hermine den Mund „Draco", sagte sie leise und rang nach Worten. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet und nie hatte sie darüber nachgedacht. Sie konnte sich noch daran erinnern, wie sie ihm vor Wochen all die Dinge der letzten Jahre vorgeworfen hatte. Die Beleidigungen von Rons Familie, ihrer eigenen Abstammung, die Sache mit Hagrid, sie ständigen Sticheleien gegenüber Harry…

„Draco", wiederholte sie, „das kann man nicht", und sah, wie seine Mundwinkel erneut zuckten, „einfach mal", sah, wie er sich ihr entgegenlehnte, „so ver-" und spürte seine Lippen auf ihren.

Hermine zögerte keine Sekunde, seinen Kuss zu erwidern. Es schien ihr der Beweis, dass er es wirklich ernst meinte und sein Verhalten bereute. Es war ein, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, atemberaubender Kuss, der Hermine all die Trauer der letzten Stunden vergessen ließ. Für einen Moment verschwand die Kälte aus ihren Gliedern und der verbliebene Schmerz über ihren Rippen.

Als Draco sich von ihr löste, fragte er lächelnd: „Was wolltest du sagen?"

„Verziehen", hauchte Hermine gegen seine Lippen und küsste sie.

Doch Draco zog sich zurück und sah sie ernst an. „Ich meine es ernst, Hermine. Und ich verstehe-"

„Ich meine es auch ernst", unterbrach Hermine ihn sanft aber vollkommen überzeugend. Und damit meinte sie so viel mehr, als sie in Worte fassen konnte.

- - -

Später standen Hermine und Draco auf, um zur Halle zurückzukehren.

Hermine fühlte sich etwas schuldig, da sie Harry und Ron so lange alleingelassen hatten, fragte sich aber gleichzeitig besorgt, warum die beiden nicht zu ihnen gekommen waren.

Der Grund dafür wurde ihr klar, als sie die Halle erreichten. Hermine streckte ihre Hand erschrocken nach Draco aus und stammelte „Das kann nicht sein. Das… das ist unmöglich. Wir sind eingesperrt!" Sie starrte auf die Mauer aus Fels vor ihnen, die mindestens drei Meter hoch zu sein schien, und ließ entmutigt die Schultern hängen. Sie fühlte sich auf einmal zu erschöpft und ausgelaugt, um ihrer Verzweiflung freien Lauf zu lassen.

Draco trat von ihrer Seite und legte eine Hand auf den Fels, als wolle er sich vergewissern, dass er wirklich da war. Dann hob er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte Wörter, die Hermine nicht verstand. Sie zeigten keinerlei Wirkung. Daraufhin ging er einen Schritt zurück und schleuderte Flüche gegen den Felsen. Manche prallten einfach ab, andere hinterließen kleine Risse im Gestein. Dracos Stimme wurde mit jedem Zauber lauter, während in Hermine die Angst wuchs.

„_Reductio_!" rief Draco. „_Destructo_!" Kleine Felsstücke splitterten ab, Staub wurde aufgewirbelt und ein quaffelgroßes Loch war im Stein entstanden.

Draco hob einen kleinen Stein auf und schleuderte ihn wütend gegen den Felsen. „Verdammt!"

„Draco!", rief Hermine panisch und sank zu Boden. Sie fühlte sich so klein und hilflos. Wenn sie die Augen schloss, sah sie, wie die Felsen von allen Seiten langsam näher kamen um sie zu erdrücken. Und es gab keinen Ausweg, kein Licht, keine Farben, keine Luft.

Frustriert fuhr Draco sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und ließ sich neben der an der Wand lehnenden Hermine nieder.

„Was sollen wir jetzt machen? Wo sind Harry und Ron? Oh Gott, Draco… hier gibt es nichts… nur Stein…"flüsterte Hermine gegen seine Schulter, während er sie im Arm hielt. Draco gab ihr keine Antwort. Er wusste keine.

- - -

Nachdem Ron ein paar Mal zwischen Halle und Kerker hin und her gelaufen war, setzte er sich in der Halle gegen die Wand gelehnt auf den Boden. Vielleicht hätte er doch bei Harry bleiben sollen, um ihm zu helfen. Falls der nicht auch eingesperrt war. Ron dachte zurück an den See. Die unsichtbare Wand hätte Harry niemals alleine durchdringen können…

Er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und starrte in die Dunkelheit hinauf. Sein leuchtender Zauberstab lag am Boden, sein Licht verlor sich in der Höhe.

Vielleicht sollte er versuchen den anderen Nachrichten zukommen zu lassen. Aber wie?

Ron seufzte. Und dann tat er das Unglaublichste, was man in solch einer Situation tun konnte: Er schlief ein.

- - -

Nachdem Harry vor Verzweiflung geschrieen und geflucht, alle möglichen Zauber ausprobiert und sich aus Frustration gegen den Felsen geworfen hatte, sah er ein, dass sein Rückweg und damit der Weg zu Ron, Hermine und Draco versperrt war. Er verstand noch immer nicht, wie der Felsen einfach so von der Decke fallen konnte, noch, dass er so riesig war, um ihn in diesem Gang einzuschließen.

Harry drehte dem Felsbrocken schließlich seinen Rücken zu und betrat den engen Gang. Er konnte nicht erkennen, wohin dieser führte, nur dass er genau so schmal und niedrig war, wie der durch den sie gekommen waren.

Seine Gedanken kreisten um Ron, Hermine und Draco, als sich nach einigen Minuten die Einsamkeit wie ein erdrückendes Tuch über ihn legte. Er blieb stehen und sah zurück. Das Licht seines Zauberstabes erreichte den Eingang nicht mehr. Er sah nur Schwärze. Vor ihm bot sich das selbe Bild. Nichts als Finsternis. Harry glaubte, sein eigenes Herz gegen seine Rippen schlagen zu hören. Sonst drang außer seinem Atem nichts an seine Ohren.

Eine entsetzliche Panik befiel ihn plötzlich, so dass er such gegen die kalte Wand lehnen musste, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Am liebsten wäre er umgekehrt, doch auch dann wäre er allein in der Finsternis.

Schließlich zwang er sich dazu, weiterzugehen. Seine eigenen Schritte dröhnten so laut in seinen Ohren, dass er glaubte, was auch immer am Ende des Ganges auf ihn lauerte, wüsste längst, dass er auf dem Weg war. Den Zauberstab fest in der Hand ging er weiter, ohne zu wissen wie lange und wie weit.

Irgendwann veränderte sich plötzlich der Klang seiner Schritte. Harry hob den Zauberstab in die Höhe und erstarrte. Sein erster Gedanke war, er sei zurück in Hogwarts. Oder vielmehr darunter: in der Kammer des Schreckens. Er befand sich in einer langen, düsteren Halle. An den Seiten erhoben sich steinerne Säulen, die bis zur Decke reichten und um die sich Schlangen aus Stein schlängelten. Säulen wie die, in deren Schatten Harry in seinem zweiten Schuljahr gegen das Monster Slytherins gekämpft hatte, nur dass diese Säulen hier aus dunklem Wasser ragten. Harry stand auf einem etwa zwei Meter breiten Steinsteg, der geradewegs zur anderen Seite der Halle führte. Darunter war das Wasser, das aussah, wie schwarze Tinte. Harry trat näher an den Stegrand und leuchtete mit dem Zauberstab auf das dunkle Nass. Das Licht wurde reflektiert, wie von einem Spiegel, sodass Harry nicht auf den Grund blicken konnte.

Noch während er auf die Wasseroberfläche starrte, hörte er ein leises Plätschern. Er fuhr zurück und blieb in der Mitte des Stegs stehen. Mit angehaltenem Atem suchte er nach dem Ursprung des Geräuschs. Schon plätscherte es wieder. Harry spähte umher, bis sein Blick an einer kleinen Welle direkt bei einer Säule hängen blieb. Es gluckerte und gurgelte leise, als das Wasser gegen den Stein schwappte.

Harry wartete mit wild klopfendem Herzen ab, doch nichts durchbrach die Wasseroberfläche. Langsam drehte er sich in der anderen Seite der Halle zu und ging geradeaus. Nach wenigen Schritten erkannte er im Schein seines Zauberstabes eine kreisrunde, geschlossene Tür, jedenfalls hoffte er, dass es eine war, aus glattem, schwarzem Stein.

Als er die Hälfte des Stegs hinter sich gebracht hatte, hörte er wieder etwas plätschern. Er drehte sich mit schweißnassen Händen nach rechts und entdeckte, wie sich das Wasser kräuselte.

Dann plätscherte es direkt hinter ihm, diesmal länger und lauter. Harry stand wie angewurzelt da. Das pure Grauen packte ihn, als er hörte, wie sich etwas aus dem Wasser auf den Steg zog. Er hörte Wasser auf Stein tropfen und schauderte, als ihm plötzlich bittere Kälte in die Glieder fuhr. Er war wie festgefroren.

Nasse, kalte und lange Finger glitten über seinen Nacken und legten sich langsam, fast liebkosend, um seinen Hals. Harry hörte auf zu atmen. Er spürte eisigkalte Wassertropfen über seinen Rücken laufen. Ihm war seltsam fiebrig zumute, doch er wusste, was seine einzige Möglichkeit war. Bevor sich die zweite Hand um seinen Hals schlang, sprang er mit einem lauten Schrei herum.

„_Incendio_!", hallte seine Stimme von den Wänden wieder. Das furchtbare Wesen vor ihm taumelte vor den Flammen zurück. Harry wusste, was es war. Ein Inferius. Schreckliche Erinnerungen kamen in ihm hoch, die Toten in der Höhle, Dumbledore, der den Trank schluckte…

Der Inferius vor ihm ließ sich leise zurück in das dunkle Wasser gleiten. Harry sah den Kopf unter Wasser tauchen, als er sich mit einem Mal der Geräusche um ihn herum bewusst wurde. Die Schritte nackter Füße, das Knirschen von Fingernägeln auf Stein und überall Wasser, das gegen die Säulen schlug, Wasser, das auf den Steg tropfte, Wasser, das von toten Körpern durchbrochen wurde.

Harry sah sie überall, wie sie auftauchten, sich auf den Steg zogen und auf ihn zukamen. Er ließ Flammen aus seinem Zauberstab lodern und bewegte sich vorsichtig auf die geschlossene Tür zu. Er konnte im flackernden Licht nicht erkennen, wie viele Inferi es waren, denn sie hielten sich außerhalb der Reichweite seiner Flammen.

Doch bald hatten sie ihn eingekreist. Verzweifelt versuchte Harry sich mit dem Feuer einen Weg zur Tür zu bahnen, aber die Inferi kamen näher und näher, nach ihm greifend und tastend, die leblosen Augen schienen feurig zu flackern.

Harry flehte mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, dass sich die Tür öffnen würde und rannte mit gehobenem Zauberstab vorwärts. Er nahm kaum wahr, wie sein Feuer das tote Fleisch angriff und fühlte kaum die weißen Finger, die ihn streiften. Er sah nur, dass er es schaffen konnte.

Die Hitze des Feuers und die Kälte des Todes um ihn herum schienen seinen Körper zu lähmen, doch Harry brachte all seine Willenskraft auf, zwang sich weiter und weiter und kämpfte sich einen Weg durch die Inferi. Die schrecklichen Wesen wichen im letzten Moment vor dem Feuer zurück.

Beinahe wäre er gefallen, als eine Hand sein Bein zu fassen bekam. Lange Fingernägel gruben sich unbarmherzig in sein Fleisch, sodass Harry vor Schmerz stöhnte. Er wirbelte herum und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Hand. Flammen schossen hervor und er entkam dem Griff des Inferius.

Er drehte sich wieder um und kurz danach stieß seine ausgestreckte Hand gegen den glatten Stein der Tür. Harry fuhr herum und presste seinen Rücken dagegen. Mit einer Hand tastete er die Tür ab, drückte und schob, mit der anderen versuchte er die Inferi in Schach zu halten, die sich geschlossen auf ihn zu bewegten.

Mit Verzweiflung stellte Harry fest, dass die Tür sich auf diese Weise nicht öffnen ließ. Ihm fiel nur eine Möglichkeit ein.

„Aufmachen", flüsterte er. Er versuchte, den Schrecken vor seinen Augen zu verdrängen, sich zu konzentrieren, rief sich eine Schlange ins Gedächtnis und sprang herum.

„_Öffne_!", rief, nein, zischte er - auf Parsel. Und die Tür schob sich leise zur Seite. Harry hastete hindurch und schob sie mit letzter Kraft wieder zu.

Keuchend sank er zu Boden.

- - -

_**A/N: **Als erstes wiederhole ich, was ich beim letzten Mal schon gesagt habe: die ein oder andere Sache wird noch erklärt und wirkt dann vll logischer_

_ Gifty: Wow, danke für den lieben Kommi_

_Tanya: Du bist bei Ron schon auf was Wichtiges gestoßen, auch wenn du's wahrscheinlich gar nicht gemerkt hast –gg- _

_Noch kurz zu dem Panther: 1. Ich hasse Katzen –lol- 2. Er wirkt vll ein bisschen übertrieben mächtig, mit dem Tarnen, dem Sturmerzeugenden Schwanz und dem an der Decke laufen… ich hab mir das so gedacht, dass er für diese ganzen Fähigkeiten ziemlich viel Kraft braucht, aber ziemlich schnell geschwächt wird, weshalb er letztendlich nicht so gefährlich ist, wie man es vll erwartet… mehr über ihn wird Hermine, falls sie dazu je wieder die Chance hat, in der Bibliothek rausfinden –gg-_


	30. Der letzte Horkrux

_**A/N:** Erstmal **Sorry** dafür, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Zu diesem Kapitel: ich hoffe man versteht dieses Kapitel. Wenn nicht, dann vll später. Ich denke es werden noch ca. 3 bis 6 Kapitel und in einem davon werden so gut wie alle Fragen und Seltsamkeiten erklärt… ansonsten entschuldige ich mich dafür, dass dieses Kapitel so kurz ist, aber da ich wahrscheinlich erst nächstes Wochenende überhaupt wieder zum Schreiben komme, dachte ich, es ist besser wenn ich es jetzt poste, obwohl ich nicht so wirklich zufrieden hiermit bin… Wie auch immer, viel Spaß!_

**Kapitel 30**

**Der letzte Horkrux**

Es war augenblicklich still um Harry. Nur sein hastiges Atmen klang unnatürlich laut in seinen Ohren. Er wartete, bis sich sein Atem beruhigte, und versuchte seine zitternden Hände stillzuhalten. Mit dem Ärmel wischte er sich über sein schweißnasses Gesicht. Dann inspizierte er sein Bein, an dem noch die roten Male der Fingernägel zu sehen waren.

Schließlich fühlte er sich stark genug, um aufzustehen und einen Blick auf seine neue Umgebung zu werfen.

Wieder befand er sich in einem Gang, doch dieser war breiter, so dass bequem zwei Leute nebeneinander gehen konnten.

Harry sah sofort, dass dieser Gang nicht besonders lang war, höchstens zwanzig Meter, dann führten steile Stufen nach unten. Er ging langsam den Gang entlang und blieb vor der ersten Stufe stehen. Mit dem Zauberstab leuchtete er nach unten und erkannte, dass es sich um eine schmale, steil nach unten führende Wendeltreppe handelte. Er begann mit wild klopfendem Herzen die Stufen hinab zu steigen, in die Dunkelheit.

Alle paar Stufen blieb Harry stehen, um zu lauschen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm die Stille gefiel, die ihn umgab, und zwang sich, nicht daran zu denken, was als nächstes passieren würde.

Jeder Schritt in die Tiefe fiel ihm schwerer und bald merkte er, wie die Anstrengung ihm zu schaffen machte. Sein Zeitgefühl hatte er verloren, seit er von den anderen getrennt worden war und so hatte er keine Ahnung, wie lange er bereits in die Tiefe stieg. Die Enge und die staubige Luft machte ihm mehr und mehr zu schaffen.

Fast glaubte Harry, die Treppe würde nie enden, als die Stufen allmählich breiter wurden und mit einem Mal in einem runden Raum endeten. Er war der erste Ort in diesem Haus, der beleuchtet war - wenn man es so nennen konnte. Ein Feuer brannte etwa in der Mitte des Raumes, und darüber, vielleicht zwei Meter über dem Boden, schwebte ein schwarzer Vogelkäfig.

Harry riss erstaunt die Augen auf. Fassungslos starrte er in den Käfig – und traurige, tiefschwarze Augen starrten sanft zurück.

Ein wunderschöner Phönix saß hinter den Gitterstäben. Sein Federkleid war von kräftiger roter und goldener Farbe. In seinem schwarzen Schnabel funkelte die Flöte.

Harry stand, seltsam berührt von dem Bild, das sich ihm bot, da. Wie lange mochte der Vogel wohl schon dort eingesperrt sein? Verdammt dazu, nie zu sterben?

Ihm ging plötzlich auf, warum Voldemort den Phönix gewählt hatte. Er war ein Symbol. Ein Symbol für Luft und Feuer. Die Elemente, die zum letzten Horkrux passten, dem stabähnlichen Gegenstand von Ravenclaw; der Flöte.

Harry trat vor. Seine Gedanken kreisten darum, wie er den Vogel befreien sollte, als mit einem Mal Flammen aus dem Feuer schossen. Die Hitze drang bis zu Harry vor und er hob schützend die Arme vor sein Gesicht.

Als er sie wieder senkte, stolperte er vor Schreck zurück. Er kniff seine Augen zusammen und starrte auf die Flammen – nur, dass diese keine einfachen Flammen waren!

Harry fühlte sich beim Anblick des Wesens vor ihm an ein Pferd erinnert. Ein Pferd aus Feuer. Er erkannte vier Beine, einen schlanken Körper, einen kräftigen, langen Hals und ein Kopf, aus dem blutrote Augen aus dem orange-gelben Feuer hervorstachen. Mähne und Schweif des Pferdes loderten auf und warfen einen flackernden Schein auf die kreisrunde Steinwand.

Regungslos stand Harry da, als sich etwas in seinem Gedächtnis regte. Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf ertönte, wie von weit weg, die verträumte Stimme von Luna Lovegood.

„_Feuergeister… galoppieren alles nieder… Heliopathen…"_

- - -

Eine seltsame, erfüllende Ruhe hatte sich über Hermines Herz gelegt. Sie hatte ihren Kopf gegen Dracos Brust gebettet und ihre Hände auf seine gelegt, während seine Arme sie von hinten umschlangen. Hermine lauschte seinem leisen, regelmäßigen Atem, spürte seinen Herzschlag, betrachtete ihre Hände auf seinen und hatte das Gefühl, dass es nichts Schöneres gab.

„Hast du Angst?", flüsterte Draco.

„Nicht mehr so sehr", antwortete Hermine. „Nicht mehr um mich – um uns… Aber vor dem Warten. Dem Nichtstun", sie verstummte und ließ ihren Blick über die farblosen Wände gleiten. „Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das aushalte. Und ich muss an Harry und Ron denken", wisperte sie. „Was ist, wenn sie hier rauskommen – ohne uns? Oh Gott, ich hoffe, sie machen sich keine Vorwürfe!" Hermine schluckte. „Oder was ist, wenn sie auch…" Tränen traten ihr bei dem Gedanken daran in die Augen, dass Harry und Ron dieses Haus womöglich nie wieder verlassen würden.

„Und ich muss an meine Mum und meinen Dad denken", fuhr sie mit brüchiger Stimme fort. „Und an Mrs. Weasley und Ginny und Lupin und an all die anderen. Und daran, dass wir ihnen nicht mehr helfen können…" Die Worte waren Hermine über die Lippen gekommen, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte.

„Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, Menschen da draußen zu haben, an die du denkst. Und die immer an dich denken werden", murmelte Draco mit müder Stimme. Seine Worte durchdrangen Hermine bis ins Innerste.

„Draco, sie werden auch an dich denken-"

„Hermine-"

Doch sie war fest entschlossen, seine Einsprüche zu entkräften. „Mrs. Weasley und Rons ganze Familie, sie wissen, was du für sie getan hast. Ron verdankt dir sein Leben und sie wissen es. Und Lupin-"

„Hermine, hättet ihr Snape trotz seiner Loyalität zu Dumbledore auch nur eine Träne nachgeweint, wenn er gestorben wäre?"

Hermine schloss die Augen. Obwohl Snape Harry im ersten Schuljahr das Leben gerettet hatte, hatten sie – vor allem Ron und Harry – ihm später noch oft genug die Pest an den Hals gewünscht.

Aber sie wollte nicht, dass Draco so dachte. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sich einsam fühlte.

Hermine drehte sich um, um in seine Augen sehen zu können. Er sah mit ausdrucksloser Miene in ihre. Auf einmal wünschte sie sich sehnlichst, hier raus zu kommen, nur um ihm zu beweisen, dass es Leute gab, die an ihn dachten, denen er zumindest nicht völlig gleichgültig war.

„Ich liebe dich, Draco, ich liebe dich", sagte sie leise.

Ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer, als sie das Funkeln in Dracos Augen sah. Sie spürte die Wärme förmlich, die von seinem Blick auszugehen schien. Hermine lächelte und fügte zaghaft hinzu: „Ist das nicht genug?"

Draco küsste sie. „Mehr als das."

- - -

Ron träumte.

Er träumte von den unzähligen Malen, die Hermine ihm und Harry erklärt hatte, man könne in Hogwarts nicht apparieren. Seltsamerweise hatte Hogwarts jedes Mal eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit dem Haus der Riddles.

Plötzlich fand Ron sich in King's Cross wieder, direkt vor der Absperrung zwischen Gleis neun und zehn. Er hörte die Stimme seiner Mutter: „_Halt nicht an und hab keine Angst, du könntest dagegen knallen, das ist sehr wichtig."_

Dann schlug er die Augen auf.

Er blinzelte und rieb sich mit der Hand über die Lider. Langsam stand er auf und ging, wie von unsichtbarer Hand geleitet, auf den Felsen zu. Mit seinen Fingern fuhr er darüber. Rau, kalt und trocken fühlte sich das Gestein an. Für einen Moment hielt Ron inne. Dann hob er seine Hände erneut. Irgendwie wusste er, was zu tun war. Er konzentrierte sich auf eine Sache, eine einzige.

Dann streckte er seine Hand dem Felsen entgegen. Fest entschlossen kniff er die Augen zusammen. Seine Fingerspitzen näherten sich dem Stein – und glitten durch ihn hindurch.

Ohne zu zögern, machte Ron einen Schritt vorwärts, direkt hinein in den Felsen.

Es war, wie die Absperrung zu Gleis neundreiviertel zu durchqueren, nur, dass Ron nicht sofort auf der anderen Seite wieder herauskam, sondern sich mitten im Felsen befand. In der Illusion eines Felsens.

Es war eines der bizarrsten Erlebnisse, an das er sich später erinnern konnte und einer jener Momente, in denen er selbst als reinblütiger Zauberer über Magie staunte. Er fühlte sich eingeschlossen von Stein, konnte sich trotzdem Bewegen, vorwärts gehen, ein wenig sehen und atmen.

Ron machte noch einen Schritt. Es kostete ihn größte Überwindung, denn er gelangte immer weiter ins Innere, und der Gedanke, ob aus der Illusion wieder der feste Stein werden konnte, den er soeben noch berührt und gespürt hatte, schoss unweigerlich durch seinen Kopf. Er kämpfte sich vorwärts. Seine Augen begannen zu schmerzen, so sehr strengte er sich an, um etwas sehen zu können.

Und schließlich sah Ron etwas anderes, als grauen Stein.

Es war das erste Mal, dass sein Herz beim Anblick von silberblondem Haar vor Freude hüpfte. Er machte einen letzten Schritt nach vorne und stand plötzlich vor Hermine und Draco.

Hermine starrte ihn an, als wäre er ein Geist. Sie hatte Augen und Mund aufgerissen und brachte nur ein „Ron…" heraus.

Draco erwiderte Rons Blick mit ausdrucksloser Miene und als Ron sah, wie er Hermine in den Armen hielt, tat ihm seine überzogene Reaktion und der Schlag auf Dracos Nase plötzlich Leid.

„Bi- bist du appariert?", fragte Hermine, stand auf und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass er echt war. Dann breitete sich ein unendlich erleichtertes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Kann man hier apparieren?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich glaube nicht." Seltsamerweise war er sich da ziemlich sicher.

„Wo ist Harry?", wollte Hermine wissen. „War er nicht bei dir? Wo bist du überhaupt gewesen?"

Ron erzählte, dass er in einer Sackgasse gelandet war, während Draco sich zu ihnen stellte. Dann erfuhr er von Hermine, dass es ihnen ebenso ergangen war, nur dass sie die unangenehme Bekanntschaft mit einem deckenlaufenden Panther gemacht hatten.

„Also ist Harry im dritten Gang", schlussfolgerte Hermine und starrte den Felsen an. „Aber wie zum Teufel bist du denn jetzt hier her gekommen?"

„Na ja", begann Ron, „dieser Felsen ist so was wie die Absperrung beim Hogwartsexpress. Wenn man nicht daran glaubt, dass man hindurch kann, dann kann man es auch nicht und er fühlt sich halt an, wie echter Stein. Aber in Wirklichkeit kann man durchgehen. Es ist nur…", er beendete den Satz nicht, denn er wusste nicht recht, wie er den Gang durch den Scheinfelsen beschreiben sollte.

„Wie bist du darauf gekommen?", fragte Draco mit gewölbter Augenbraue.

„Ich… weiß nicht. Ich habe es einfach so gewusst und dann gemacht…"

„Du scheinst ziemlich viel ‚einfach so' zu wissen, was?", fragte Draco.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Ron und wusste, dass Draco auf die Sache mit dem Bild der Flöte anspielte.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Also, das heißt, dass wir hier raus können? Und dass wir zu Harry können?", rief Hermine mit neuem Mut und machte einen Schritt auf den Felsen zu.

- - -

Das Feuerpferd scharrte mit den Hufen. Harry konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig von seinem Schrecken erholen und zur Seite rennen, als es plötzlich auf ihn zu preschte. Ungeheure Hitze strahlte von ihm aus. Harry spürte, wie Schweiß über seinen Körper rann.

Das Pferd stoppte und drehte sich schnaubend zu Harry um. Es machte langsame Schritte auf ihn zu, wobei die Flammen seiner Mähne angriffslustig aufloderten.

Harry erhob seinen Zauberstab und rief „_Aguamenti_!" Eine Wasserfontäne entsprang der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und schoss auf das Pferd zu.

Es zischte laut, und entsetzt sah Harry, wie das Wasser zu Dampf wurde, ehe es das Pferd ganz erreicht hatte. Völlige Verzweiflung überkam ihn. Er stolperte rückwärts die runde Wand entlang, während das Feuerpferd ihm langsam folgte.

Hilfesuchend sah Harry den Phönix im Käfig an. Im selben Moment galoppierte das Pferd auf ihn zu, stieg und streckte seine Vorderläufe in die Luft. Harry taumelte, stieß rückwärts gegen die Wand und erkannte entsetzt, dass das Pferd im Begriff war, seine flammenden Hufen auf ihn niedersausen zu lassen. Er duckte sich und schrie mit allem, was seine Stimme hergab:„_AGUAMENTI!" _

Wieder zischte und dampfte es, doch diesmal hatte das Wasser die Hufen des Pferdes erwischt. Das Feuerwesen wich zurück und Harry stolperte hastig von ihm weg. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, um zu erkennen, ob das Wasser einen wirklichen Schaden hinterlassen hatte. Augenscheinlich nicht, denn das Pferd kam von neuem schnaubend auf ihn zugaloppiert.

Harry rannte in die Mitte des Raumes direkt unter den Vogelkäfig. Während das Pferd innehielt, hob er kurz entschlossen den Zauberstab und rief: „_Destructo_!" Laut zerbarst der Käfig über seinem Kopf und der Phönix stieg in die Luft. Stangen fielen klirrend zu Boden und mit ihnen die silberne Flöte, die der Phönix vor Harrys Füße hatte fallen lassen.

Harry starrte die Flöte an und fragte sich, was passieren würde, wenn er hinein blasen würde. Er bückte sich, um sie aufzuheben, doch dann zögerte er.

Er war hergekommen, um sie zu zerstören. Den letzten Horkrux und mit ihm Voldemorts Unsterblichkeit.

„_Destructo_", wisperte Harry. Ein leises Knacken ertönte, und die Flöte riss förmlich der Länge nach auf. Ein dunkler grüner Schimmer erstrahlte und stieg in Form von waberndem Nebel aus den Löchern der Flöte auf. Harry vergaß alles um sich herum. Das flackernde Licht des Pferdes schien von Dunkelheit und Kälte verschlungen zu werden.

Harry starrte gebannt auf die Substanz, die über der Flöte schwebte. Eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf versuchte ihn daran zu erinnern, was er zu tun hatte. Doch er rührte sich nicht. Das bekannte Gefühl von Schuld stieg in ihm auf. Diesmal stärker als je zuvor.

Auf einmal tauchten Bilder vor seinen Augen auf. Zunächst verschwommen, dann immer klarer.

Er sah seinen hoch gewachsenen Mann, der einen kleinen Jungen auf dem Arm hatte. Der Junge streckte seine kleinen, schlanken Finger nach dem weißblonden, langen Haar des Mannes aus. Seine grauen Augen funkelten vor Freude…

Das Bild wechselte. Harry sah sich selbst mit einem Schwert in der Hand. Die Klinge fuhr funkelnd durch die Luft und stieß todbringend hinab...

Harry sank auf die Knie, als Lucius Malfoys Blut spritzte. Seine Hände verkrampften sich schmerzhaft, seine Nägel gruben in sein eigenes Fleisch.

Ein anderes Bild tauchte auf. Narzissa Malfoy, die ihrem Ehemann zulächelte, während sie Draco den korrekten Gebrauch einer Gabel zeigte. Draco präsentierte seinem Vater stolz sein Können und grinste, angesichts des Lobes, das sein Vater aussprach…

Dann sah Harry Lucius schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht, als ein furchtbarer Ruck durch dessen Körper ging.

Harry begann zu zittern.

Immer mehr Bilder erschienen in seinem Kopf. Bilder eines liebenden Vaters und Ehemannes, eines glücklichen Familienlebens. Harry fühlte sich zu furchtbar, um sich zu fragen, ob sie der Wirklichkeit entsprachen. Immer wieder kehrten die Bilder von Lucius letzten Momenten wieder. Immer wieder musste Harry mit ansehen, wie er selbst ihm das Leben nahm.

Die Schuld schien ihn zu erdrücken. Denn auf einmal glaubte er zu wissen, dass Lucius Malfoy den Tod nicht verdient hatte. Dass er ein unschuldiger Mann gewesen war. Ein Mann, der nichts weiter gewollt hatte, als mit seinem Sohn und seiner Frau glücklich zu sein.

Harrys Inneres krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Mit dieser Schuld konnte er nicht leben. Er riss seinen Blick von dem grünlichen Nebel los und starrte auf seine Hände. Blut eines Unschuldigen klebte an ihnen. Ihm wurde übel und er zitterte immer stärker. Eine eisige Kälte hatte seinen Körper erfasst, kroch bis in jede Faser vor, und Harry wünschte sich, sie möge sein Herz einfrieren, damit er endlich von dieser unerträglichen Schuld erlöst würde.

In diesem Moment, als die Kälte nach seinem Herzen griff, regte sich etwas in ihm. In seinem Herzen schien ein noch von Schuld und Kälte unberührter Teil zu sein. Und dieser protestierte. Wie aus unendlicher Ferne hörte Harry Stimmen, die er für einen Augenblick vergessen geglaubt hatte. Die Stimmen von Ron, Hermine und Ginny. Er verstand nicht was sie sagten, aber ihr Klang allein schien ihn zu befreien und die Kälte ein wenig weichen zu lassen.

Mit größter Anstrengung richtete er sich auf und hob den Zauberstab.

„_Destructo_."

Das Wort kam kaum über seine ausgetrockneten Lippen, doch ein heller Lichtstrahl kam aus seinem Zauberstab und traf mitten in den Nebel.

Harry brach zusammen.

Er sah nicht, wie der Nebel verschwand, spürte kaum noch die Welle von Hitze und hörte nur ein undeutliches Schnauben, ehe es schwarz um ihn wurde.

**- - -**

_**A/N: **Wer sich an die Feuergeister nicht mehr erinnert: Luna behauptet im OoP, dass Fudge eine Privatarmee aus Feuergeistern hat._

_**Danke an euch alle, für die Reviews!!!**_

_Tanya: knuddl Tataaa, endlich hab ich's geschafft g Nein, natürlich hebe ich mir das Hops-Gehen fürs Ende auf. Ja, die Sache mit Ron… eigentlich kann ich da gar nicht mehr zu sagen als: es steckt mehr als Irrsinn hinter seinem Nickerchen gg _

_D.v.g.M.: knuddel hab mich wahnsinnig über dein Review gefreut! Vor allem darüber, dass die Spannung gut rüberkam das besonders schwer find_

_Tea: Freut mich, das zu lesen :)_

_Schneeprinzessin: Vielen Dank. Was ist mit Ron? Ist eine gute Frage, die ich aber noch nicht beantworten kann, aber ich denke und hoffe, dass die Antwort dann zufrieden stellend ist g_

_Lizzie: Danke für dein Kommi und die Vorschläge, hast aber Recht, im großen und ganzen hab ich das Ende schon geplant ;)_


	31. Die Schlacht steht bevor

**Kapitel 31**

**Die Schlacht steht bevor**

Kaum hatte Harry sein Bewusstsein verloren, erlangte er es sofort wieder, als ein sanfter, scheinbar unwirklicher und bezaubernder Klang an seine Ohren drang. Harry öffnete die Augen und blinzelte. Gleißendes Licht blendete seine Augen.

Der Klang wurde lauter und schwoll allmählich zu einem lauten, schrillen Schrei an. Etwas Scharlachrotes schoss plötzlich über Harrys Kopf hinweg. Benommen richtete er sich auf und sah gerade noch, wie der Phönix mit gesenktem Schnabel auf das herangaloppierende Feuerpferd stürzte.

Harry riss seinen Mund zu einem stummen Schrei auf, als der Vogel seinen Schnabel mitten in den Hals des Pferdes senkte, um es daran zu hindern, Harry zu erreichen. Eine helle Flamme loderte auf, sodass Harry nichts weiter sehen konnte, als Feuer.

Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab, der ihm wohl aus der Hand gefallen war, und sah gebannt zu, wie die Flamme langsam erstarb – bis sich Dunkelheit um ihn legte.

Harry lauschte angespannt, rieb sich die schmerzenden Schläfen und wartete. Nichts war zu hören.

„_Lumos_."

Er leuchtete den Boden ab, bis im Schein seines Zauberstabes der Umriss des Phönix' auftauchte. Das Pferd war augenscheinlich verschwunden, besiegt. Harry krabbelte auf den Vogel zu, der mit einem zaghaften Gurren seine Augen öffnete und leicht den Kopf hob. Er wirkte vollkommen kraftlos und irgendwie zerbrechlich. Seine mit einer Ascheschicht bedeckten Federn hingen schlaff von seinen Flügeln. Verwundert und zugleich erleichtert fragte Harry sich, warum der Phönix nicht zu Asche wurde – immerhin war er ja in Flammen aufgegangen.

Der Vogel gab einen weiteren Laut von sich und sah Harry mit trübem Blick in die Augen.

„Danke", murmelte Harry. „Danke." Dann ließ er sich erschöpft gegen die Wand sinken.

- - -

„Alle Schüler finden sich augenblicklich in der Großen Halle zusammen. Alle Lehrer begeben sich sofort ins Lehrerzimmer."

Ginny klappte ihr Buch zu und begegnete stirnrunzelnd Lunas Blick.

„Glaubst du, es ist etwas passiert?", fragte Ginny und sah sich in der Bibliothek um. Auch die anderen Schüler sahen sich ratlos an und machten sich dann auf den Weg.

„Lass es und rausfinden", erwiderte Luna und erhob sich. Zusammen verließen sie die Bibliothek und liefen zur Großen Halle, in ständiger Begleitung von Professor McGonagalls magisch verstärkter und in höchster Eindringlichkeit sprechender Stimme.

Aufgeregtes Stimmengewirr nahm sie in Empfang, als sie die Halle erreichten, sich trennten und sich an ihre Haustische setzten. Die ganze Schülerschaft war bereits unter dem düsteren Himmel der Hallendecke versammelt.

„Diesmal muss es etwas furchtbar Ernstes sein", sagte Neville und blickte mit sorgenvoller Miene zum Lehrertisch, darauf wartend, dass Professor McGonagall auftauchte, um ihnen den Grund für diese Versammlung kundzutun.

Die Vertrauensschüler liefen umher, um für Ruhe zu sorgen, bis endlich die Lehrer mit blassen Gesichtern erschienen.

Professor McGonagall räusperte sich und ließ ihren Blick über die Schülerscharen schweifen. Das Gemurmel erstarb.

„Was nun folgt, wird ersichtlich machen, wie groß der Zusammenhalt dieser Schule ist. Bis auf die Erstklässler können sich alle daran erinnern, dass im letzten Schuljahr Todesser in Hogwarts eingedrungen sind. Wir konnten damals von Glück reden", an dieser Stelle zitterte ihre Stimme leicht, „dass es nicht viele Todesser waren." Sie machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause. „Ich muss euch leider mitteilen, dass sich eine große Zahl Todesser in Hogsmeade verschanzt hat. Es ist mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass ein Angriff auf unsere Schule bevorsteht."

Eisiges, furchterfülltes Schweigen folgte auf diese Worte. Niemand brachte ein Wort hervor, alle starrten mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf ihre Direktorin. Diese wartete eine Weile, bis sie fortfuhr.

„Niemand kann sagen, was geschehen wird. Selbstverständlich ist das Ministerium unterrichtet worden, aber es wird den Auroren unmöglich sein, die Todesser aus Hogsmeade zu vertreiben, denn sie sind zahlenmäßig überlegen. Nach dem, was wir wissen, wurden die Bewohner, soweit sie noch leben, in den ‚_Drei Besen_' eingesperrt. Die Todesser selber haben ihr Hauptquartier angeblich in der Post eingerichtet. Es sind ihrer über hundert.

Mit Dumbledore ist auch die Stärke der Schutzzauber um Hogwarts gegangen. Natürlich werden sie weiterhin aufrechterhalten, aber es wird den Todessern gelingen, auf das Gelände und in das Schloss einzudringen, wenn sie es nur mit genug Willen versuchen. Wir stehen im Kontakt zum Ministerium und werden über das Kaminnetz Auroren zu unserer Unterstützung bekommen, aber es kommt auch auf Sie an.

Ich erwarte, dass niemand gegen bereits geltende Regeln verstößt, noch gegen die, die ich euch nun mitteile. Kein Schüler geht allein außerhalb sowie innerhalb des Schlosses umher. Die kleinste verdächtige Beobachtung wird dem Kollegium umgehend gemeldet. Außerdem muss ich Sie darum bitten, keine Briefe an Ihre Eltern zu schreiben, in denen es um die Todesser und alles, was mit ihnen zusammenhängt, geht.

Sobald der Angriff losgeht, werden alle, ich wiederhole, _alle_ Erst-, Zweit- und Drittklässler in den Raum der Wünsche gehen und sich dort solange versteckt halten, wie es nötig ist. Ich werden aus jedem Haus zwei Viertklässler bestimmen, die sich um ihre jüngeren Mitschüler kümmern werden. Auf euch lastet große Verantwortung!

Die Viert- und Fünftklässler bitte ich, Madam Pomfrey im Krankenflügel zur Verfügung zu stehen. Sie wird euch einweisen, sodass ihr Verletzten Mitschülern helfen könnt. Die Fünftklässler werden möglicherweise Verwundete von den Todessern wegschaffen müssen, um sie zu Madam Pomfrey zu bringen. Wer sich so etwas nicht zutraut, der möge mit in den Raum der Wünsche gehen.

Ich kann niemanden dazu zwingen, zu kämpfen. Doch ich weiß, dass es unter den Sechst- und Siebtklässlern fähige Hexen und Zauberer gibt, die den Mut haben, sich den Todessern zu stellen und ihnen entgegenzutreten. Wer von Ihnen das vorhat, der möge sobald ich es Ihnen mitteile, hierher in die Große Halle kommen.

Ich weiß, dass dies eine Situation ist, in der sich kein Schüler befinden sollte. Doch ich bitte Sie alle, Ruhe zu bewahren und meinen Anweisungen zufolgen; die Auroren werden in Kürze eintreffen. Bei Fragen können Sie Sich jederzeit an uns Lehrer wenden. Für den Moment bitte ich Sie, gemeinsam in Ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückzukehren und dort zu bleiben." Professor McGonagall wandte sich mit zutiefst betrübter Miene ihren Kollegen zu.

Ginny und Neville schlossen sich wortlos der Gryffindorschar an, die ungewöhnlich leise und ernst durch die Korridore lief.

Sie hatten beinahe das Portrait der Fetten Dame erreicht, da blieb Ginny plötzlich stehen. „Ich- ich komme gleich nach", raunte sie Neville zu.  
„Wo bei Merlin willst du hin? Hast du nicht gehört, was McGonagall gesagt hat?"

„Ich bin gleich zurück", murmelte Ginny nur und stahl sich dann in Richtung Westturm davon – zur Eulerei.

Oben angekommen, warf sie einen Blick aus dem Fenster und schrie vor Schreck leise auf.

Es schneite.

Schnee mitten im Oktober? Doch Ginny hatte keine Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, sie kramte in ihrem Umhang, auf der Suche nach Pergament und Feder.

- - -

Hermines Bein zitterte so entsetzlich, dass sie drauf und dran war, sich auf den Boden zu setzten und dort zu verharren. Die Erschöpfung, die Enge und die Angst machten ihr sehr zu schaffen. Besonders übel spielte ihr aber ihr linkes Bein mit; jedes Mal wenn sie auftrat, jagte eine neue Welle von Schmerz hindurch. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es überhaupt geschafft hatte zu laufen.

Wahrscheinlich war es die schiere Todesangst vor den Inferi, die sie vorantrieb.

Sie war mit Ron und Draco in den dritten und letzen Gang gelaufen, nachdem sie es endlich geschafft hatte, den Felsen zu durchgehen, und nach einigen Minuten hatten sie sich plötzlich in einer Halle wieder gefunden – umzingelt von Inferi.

Zu ihrem Entsetzten schien es auf der anderen Seite der Halle keinen Ausgang zu geben, jedenfalls hatten sie es nicht fertig gebracht, die runde Steinplatte am Ende auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Also hatten sie sich ihren Rückweg vorbei an den höllischen Kreaturen, von denen immer mehr aus dem Wasser gekommen waren, gekämpft. Hermine hatte um jeden Preis versucht, den Gedanken an Harry, von dem sie keine Spur entdeckt hatten, zu verdrängen.

Dann hatte sie ganz plötzlich ein Inferius erwischt, am Bein gepackt und zu Boden gezogen. Von allen Seiten hatten die verzerrten Grimassen namenloser Toter auf Hermine hinabgeblickt, so dass sie wie gelähmt dagelegen hatte. Gerade rechtzeitig, bevor dutzende langfingrige Hände sie erreichen konnten, hatten Ron und Draco sie da rausholen können, wobei Ron beinahe in das schwarze Wasser gestürzt wäre.

Irgendwie hatten sie es geschafft, nur mit einigen Verletzungen und dem Schrecken davon zu kommen – aber auch ohne Harry.

„Ich kann nicht mehr", keuchte Hermine und blieb stehen. „Ich brauche eine Pause."

„Wir sind gleich da", entgegnete Draco, „die Halle ist nicht mehr weit."

„Sie kann aber nicht mehr!", fuhr Ron ihn an. „Ihr Bein ist verletzt."

„Je eher wir in der Halle sind, desto eher kann sie sich ausruhen."

„Sie muss sich aber jetzt ausruhen und ihr Bein schonen. _Jetzt_; ist das so schwer zu verstehen?"

„Sag das diesen Viechern, wenn sie doch noch hier aufkreuzen! Glaubst du die warten, bis Hermines Bein sich erholt hat, damit sie fliehen kann? Es wäre besser, wenn wir uns in Sicherheit bringen, bevor wir das herausfinden können."

Hermine schluckte bei dem Gedanken an die Inferi und sah ein, dass Draco Recht hatte. Sie wussten nicht, ob die Inferi vielleicht doch die Verfolgung aufnehmen würden. Doch andererseits hatte sie das eindeutige Gefühl, keinen Schritt mehr gehen zu können. Ihr Bein schien zu streiken und der Gang war zu schmal, als dass Draco und Ron sie hätten stützen können. Draco schien es ihr am Gesicht ablesen zu können und sagte niedergeschlagen: „Also gut, wenn es nicht anders geht, müssen wir wohl oder übel doch für eine Weile hier bleiben." Er half Hermine dabei, sich hinzusetzten, blieb aber selber stehen und behielt wachsam den Gang im Auge.

Ron setzte sich neben Hermine und musterte ihr Bein. „Kannst du nicht einen Heilzauber benutzen?"

„Der würde nur bedingte Wirkung zeigen", sagte Draco, ohne sich zu ihnen umzudrehen.

Ron sah Hermine fragend an.

„Er hat Recht. Gegen Verletzungen von Inferi braucht man mehr als einen einfachen Heilzauber. Da hilft nur fortgeschrittene magische Heilkunde."

„Oder Phönixtränen", ertönte eine Stimme aus dem Gang.

Ron sprang auf. Draco, der den herankommenden Harry schon längst bemerkt hatte, drehte sich grinsend zu ihnen um. „Endlich können wir aus diesem verfluchten Haus verschwinden."

„Harry!", riefen Ron und Hermine, als sie ihn endlich sahen. In seinen Armen trug er einen kränklich aussehenden Phönix.

Erschöpf aber übers ganze Gesicht strahlend, blieb Harry bei ihnen stehen und sagte: „Ich hab ihn. Den letzten Horkrux, hab ihn zerstört."

Ron jubelte und Hermine kämpfte sich auf ihre Beine um Harry um den Hals zu fallen, was sie jedoch augenblicklich bereute, da sie beide vor Schmerz zusammenzuckten.

„Wie hast du das geschafft? Und woher kommt der Phönix?", fragte Hermine überglücklich.

Während Harry berichtete, was vorgefallen war, ließ der Phönix seine Tränen auf Hermines und Harry Verletzung tropfen. Die außergewöhnliche Magie dieses Wesens zeigte sofort ihre Wirkung, denn ihre Verletzungen verheilten.

„… ich habe gedacht, der Phönix wäre vollkommen kraftlos, aber dann ist er losgeflogen und hat mich getragen, die Treppe hoch und dann über die Inferi hinweg", endete Harry. Just in diesem Moment flammte der scharlachrote Phönix auf und zerfiel zu Asche. Betroffen blickte Harry auf das Häufchen.

„Oh seht mal", hauchte Hermine und sah gebannt zu, wie der kleine Kopf des neugeborenen Vogels aus der Asche auftauchte. „Das ist… fantastisch."

Harry hob den Phönix vorsichtig auf und sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück in die Halle. Ron erklärte Harry, was es mit dem Felsen auf sich hatte.

Der Felsen. Obwohl Hermine es bereits hindurch geschafft hatte, schlug ihr das Herz bis zum Hals. Sie würde noch einmal weit über ihre Grenzen gehen müssen, um hier wieder herauszukommen.

- - -

„Endlich!", rief Ron, als sie wieder unter dem Sternenhimmel standen. „Endlich frische Luft."

Hermine und Harry pflichteten ihm bei, während Draco mit den Augen einem Vogel folgte, der von einem Busch aus auf sie zuflog.

Es war eine Eule. Trotz der Dunkelheit erkannte er ein kleines Pergamentröllchen an ihrem Bein. Sie flog zu Harry und forderte ihn auf, den Brief entgegen zu nehmen. Harry runzelte die Stirn, als er das Pergament entrollte. Er las laut vor:

„_SIE sind in Hogsmeade. _

_Die Schlacht steht bevor."_

„Sie…? Die Schlacht? Was- was soll das bedeuten?", fragte Ron und starrte auf die Schrift. Dann deutete er auf die Buchstaben und rief: „Das ist Ginnys Handschrift!"

„Das kann nur eins bedeuten, oder?", meinte Hermine langsam, als wollte sie selbst nicht daran glauben. „Todesser. In Hogsmeade."

Ron keuchte, Harry und Draco nickten zustimmend.

„Sie will wohl, dass wir kommen", überlegte Harry. „Aber… ich weiß nicht, es kommt mir komisch vor… ist es nicht ein bisschen riskant, uns das einfach zu schreiben?"

„Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte Hermine. „Glaubst du, das ist nicht von Ginny?"

„Na ja", Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht… vielleicht wurde sie… gezwungen…"  
„Glaube ich nicht", entgegnete Draco. „Warum sollte jemand sie zwingen?"

„Um uns in eine Falle zu locken…?", meinte Harry.

„Nein, dann hätte dieser Brief mit Sicherheit anders ausgesehen. Es fehlt die Unterschrift; Ginny ist davon ausgegangen, dass ihr ihre Schrift erkennt. Wenn jemand sie dazu gezwungen hätte, den Brief zu schreiben, hätte er auch ihre Unterschrift verlangt, um Vertrauen zu erwecken."  
„Da könntest du Recht haben", gestand Harry ein.

„Außerdem finde ich, dass es schlichtweg nicht so klingt, als hätte jemand sie gezwungen das zu schreiben. Dazu klingt es zu… knapp und ungenau."

Hermine nickte. „Wir müssen nach Hogwarts. Wenn die Todesser vorhaben, das Schloss anzugreifen, vielleicht… vielleicht ist Voldemort auch da", fügte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf Harry hinzu.

„Ja", murmelte Harry grimmig. „Und dann habe ich eine überraschende Nachricht für ihn. Er weiß, dass ich nach den Horkruxen suche, sonst hätte er Snape nicht davon abgehalten, mehr zu erzählen. Aber er wird nicht damit rechnen, dass ich sie alle gefunden und zerstört habe."

„Wie sollen wir hinkommen? Ich glaube kaum, dass wir einfach so reinspazieren können, schon gar nicht, wenn die Todesser draußen in Hogsmeade herumlungern", warf Ron ein.

„Wir müssen fliegen", sagte Harry.

„Fliegen?", wiederholte Hermine. „Wir haben keine Besen und außerdem… ich glaube nicht, dass das geht."

„Oh doch", erwiderte Harry. „Ron und ich haben es im zweiten Jahr doch auch geschafft, oder? Und die Schutzbanne, die Dumbledore demnach später um das Schloss gelegt hat, hat er aufgehoben, als ich mit ihm zum Astronomieturm geflogen bin."

„Ja, okay. Trotzdem haben wir keine Besen", beharrte Hermine, die liebend gerne mit den Füßen auf dem Boden blieben würde.

„Die Weasleys haben welche", sagte Harry.

„Die Weasleys?"  
„Wir apparieren zum Fuchsbau und besorgen uns die alten Besen. Wozu sind wir denn Magier?", erklärte Harry, dessen Augen vor Eifer glänzten.

„Na ja, Mann, die sind nicht gerade die schnellsten", gab Ron zögernd zu Bedenken.

„Wir müssen ja auch nicht schnell sein, nur unauffällig."

Drei Augenpaare musterten ihn zweifelnd.

„Schaut mal, wir holen die Besen und apparieren mit ihnen in diese Höhle, in der wir Sirius mal getroffen haben. Dann sind wir nah genug an Hogwarts, um nicht so lange fliegen zu müssen, aber weit genug von den Todessern weg. Was sollen wir denn sonst machen? Habt ihr eine bessere Idee?"

Hermine, Ron und Draco verneinten.

„Also gut, dann los!"

Sie apparierten zum Fuchsbau, dessen Fenster alle, bis auf eines, in völliger Dunkelheit lagen.

„Sollen wir reingehen?", fragte Hermine.

„Besser nicht", meinte Ron. „Mum würde uns nicht mehr gehen lassen… _Accio Besen!_"

Sie hörten ein gedämpftes Rumpeln, dann flog die Schuppentür im Garten auf und heraus kamen vier Besen geflogen.

„Sauberwisch fünf", murmelte Draco geringschätzig, „hoffentlich bleiben wir nicht in der Luft stehen."  
Ehe Ron etwas erwidern konnte, sagte Hermine: „Ich fliege nicht alleine auf so einem Ding. Vor allem nicht, wenn lauter Todesser unter mir sind." Es war eine Ewigkeit her, seit sie auf einem Besen gesessen hatte und es war nicht gerade ein Erfolgserlebnis gewesen.

„Also… fliegst du mit Draco?", fragte Harry. Hermine warf Draco einen fragenden Blick zu, der ihr mit einem Nicken beantwortet wurde.

„In Ordnung. Wollt ihr beide den Tarnumhang nehmen? Ich habe ihn dabei." Er kramte in seiner Tasche und brachte seinen Koffer zum Vorschein, den er auf die Größe eines Buches geschrumpft hatte. Hastig holte er den Tarnumhang heraus, der seine wirkliche Größe beibehalten hatte.

„Na dann, zur Höhle."

Erneut apparierten sie, wobei Hermine Draco an der Hand hielt. Sie tauchten in jener Höhle auf, in der sie Sirius und Seidenschnabel in ihrem vierten Schuljahr besucht hatten. Es schien eine Ewigkeit herzu sein, seit Harrys Pate gierig das mitgebrachte Essen verschlungen hatte.

Rasch verließen sie die Höhle und schwangen sich auf ihre Besen. Hermine klammerte sich an Draco fest, Harry warf den Tarnumhang über sie und dann hoben sie ab.

Der Tarnumhang verhinderte, dass Hermine den Wind spüren konnte. Sie musste allerdings zugeben, dass es etwas für sich hatte, unter den Sternen dahinzuschweben.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam Hogsmeade in Sicht. Sie flogen relativ hoch und versuchten so zu fliegen, dass man sie von den Straßen nicht sofort sah, was natürlich ein schier unmögliches Unternehmen war. Doch soweit sie es erkennen konnten, war keine Menschenseele unterwegs. Nur in wenigen Gebäuden brannte Licht, doch war ein Großteil des Dorfes leicht beleuchtet. Ein grüner Schimmer lag über den Häusern und über einem – der Post – schwebte das Dunkle Mal.

- - -

„Es ist zum Verrückt werden!", fluchte Ginny, starrte in das prasselnde Kaminfeuer und fuhr sich mit den Händen frustriert durch die rote Haarmähne. „Ich halte diese Warterei einfach nicht mehr aus. Ich fühle mich, wie eine verdammte Ratte in der Falle. Und dann auch noch dieser Schnee! Wo kommt der so plötzlich her?"

Neville blickte zum Fenster hinaus. „Es ist bestimmt Du-weißt-schon-wer. Er will uns einschüchtern, schwächen oder-" Sein rundes Gesicht nahm mit einem Mal eine noch blassere Farbe an, als es ohnehin schon hatte. Sein Blick klebte förmlich am Fenster.  
„Neville?", fragte Ginny besorgt und folgte seinem Blick, bereits das Schlimmste ahnend. Kaum erkannte sie, was sie da sah, stürzte sie mit einem lauten Freudenschrei zum Fenster.

„Harry!"

- - -

_**A/N:** Das letzte Kapitel in diesem Jahr - gerade noch so. Ich wünsche euch allen einen guten Rutsch ins Nächste! _

_Vielen Dank an jessica, kathleen potter, dramine, D.v.g.M., HexenLady und crazylolly! Freut mich vor allem, dass das mit dem Stein gut ankam, ich war mir in der Hinsicht nicht ganz so sicher._

_Tanya: Ich denke Mal, die Sache mit Ron lässt sich kaum erraten. Ich verrate einfach mal soviel, dass er die Flöte wirklich nur als einziger gehört hat, weil er nah genug an dem Bild stand, das ist also ziemlich simpel. Was es sonst noch damit auf sich hat, wird man später noch erfahren. Du hast Recht, was Draco, Hermine und den Stein betrifft, für die beiden war es viel viel schwieriger hindurch zu kommen, ich habe auch überlegt, es Hermine gar nicht schaffen zu lassen, denn es ist wirklich etwas, was ihr einfach nicht liegt. Das ist wohl eher Harrys und Rons Spezialgebiet g Ich hab das mit dem Felsen aber nicht noch mal geschrieben, weil ich nicht noch mal den selben Weg beschreiben wollte, den Harry schon gegangen ist. Das mit Voldemort hab ich mich auch schon gefragt, aber ich denke er hatte nie vor, die Horkruxe wiederzuholen. Er hat wohl darauf vertraut, dass es nie nötig sein wird… Oh, und an Luna hat Harry sich einfach im richtigen Moment erinnert, er ist halt der Junge, der lebt und in den richtigen Momenten immer Glück hat._

_Quarks: Vielen Dank für dein Lob, hab mich riesig darüber gefreut! Wahrscheinlich weißt du jetzt, wo Voldi zZ ist._


	32. Blutspur im Schnee

**Kapitel 32**

**Rot auf Weiß – Blutspur im Schnee**

Mit einem Ruck riss Ginny das Fenster auf, ohne Notiz von der kalten Luft zu nehmen, die ihr entgegen schlug. Sie sprang beiseite, um Harry und Ron einzulassen, die von Schnee bedeckt, mit roten Wangen vor ihr landeten.

„Nicht!", rief Harry, als Ginny das Fenster wieder schließen wollte. „Hermine und Draco kommen noch." Kaum hatte er das gesagt, zog besagtes Paar sich den Tarnumhang vom Kopf und landete ebenfalls.

„Habt ihr meine Eule bekommen?"  
„Wo kommt der Schnee her?"

„Wieso schneit es nur hier und sonst nirgends?"  
„WAS MACHT EIN SLYTHERIN IN UNSEREM GEMEINSCHAFTSRAUM?"

„Ich glaube, ich kriege Augenkrebs."

„AHHH, Ginny, du erdrückst mich!"

„Macht das verdammte Fenster zu!"

„MALFOY, WIR MACHEN DICH KALT!"

„WON-WON!"

Während Ginny Harry, Ron und Hermine um den Hals gefallen war, Lavender sich auf Ron geworfen hatte, und Draco versuchte, seine Augen von dem plötzlichen Schock (so viel rot hatte er noch nie auf einmal gesehen) zu erholen, hatte eine Schar Gryffindors sie mit erhobenem Zauberstab und einer Mischung aus Freude, Verblüffung und Wut auf den Gesichtern umzingelt.

Bevor das Gebrüll und die Fragerei von neuem losgehen konnte, hob Ginny die Hand und rief: „_Zuhören, alle_!"

Niemand sagte etwas.

„Zu aller erst: Zauberstäbe runter. Ihr habt vor Draco nichts zu befürchten."

Die Gryffindors sahen einander an und behielten die Zauberstäbe in den Händen.

Ginny holte genervt Luft und berichtete ihnen in grober Form etwa das, was Harry und Hermine den Weasleys auf Bills Hochzeit erzählt hatten.

Mit verdutzten, ungläubigen Mienen ließen die Gryffindors ihre Zauberstäbe sinken. Anschließend begann Ginny, den vier Neuankömmlinge alles zu erzählen, was sie wusste.

„Was den Schnee angeht", endete sie, „haben wir nicht die geringste Ahnung."  
„Es schneit nur hier, auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts", sagte Ron. „Das ist eindeutig Magie."

Kurz danach machten Harry, Ron, Hermine und Draco sich auf den Weg zum Lehrerzimmer, um Professor McGonagall davon in Kenntnis zu setzten, dass sie wieder da waren.

- - -

„Mr. Potter!", entfuhr es Professor McGonagall, als sie die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer öffnete und unerwartet Harry gegenüberstand. „Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, Sie so bald wieder hier zu sehen", sagte sie verblüfft. „Aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, ich bin äußerst froh darüber. Kommen Sie doch kurz herein." Sie trat beiseite und ließ die Vier in das Lehrerzimmer eintreten.

Der Raum war vollkommen überfüllt. Nicht nur die gesamte Lehrerschaft war anwesend, sondern auch Auroren, von denen sie allerdings die wenigsten kannten. Außerdem standen da Lupin, Moody und Mr. Weasley, die sich mit Tonks, Kingsley und Hagrid unterhielten. Sie verstummten jedoch, als ihre Blicke auf Harry, Ron, Hermine und Draco fielen. Hagrid und Tonks winkten, Lupin lächelte und Mr. Weasley strahlte über beide Ohren, als er seinen Sohn erkannte.

„Nun", sagte Professor McGonagall an Harry, Ron, Hermine und Draco gewandt, „wissen Sie bereits Bescheid?"

„Ja, Professor", antwortete Harry. „Ginny hat uns alles erzählt, was sie weiß."

„Gut. Wie Sie sehen, sind Auroren und Leute vom Orden zu unserem Schutz hier, aber wir werden nicht umhin kommen, Schüler mit in die… die Kampfhandlungen einzubeziehen. Aber das hat Ihnen Miss Weasley sicher schon mitgeteilt. Unser Problem ist, dass wir nicht wissen, wann der Angriff erfolgen wird. Vielleicht noch in dieser Stunde. Es ist ja schon dunkel und… dieser Schnee…"

Draco erhob die Stimme seine Stimme: „Das bezweifle ich. Der Dunkle Lord ist ein Slytherin durch und durch und sich seiner Überlegenheit sicher. Er wird abwarten, bis Mitternacht, bis zum nächsten Tag, vielleicht noch viel länger. Er will Angst und Panik verbreiten, uns demoralisieren. Er lässt seine Opfer gern zappeln, ich spreche aus Erfahrung."

Professor McGonagall sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Nun gut. Darf ich fragen, warum Sie hier sind? Hat… hat das Schwert seinen Zweck erfüllt?"

„Das hat es", meinte Harry nickend. „Wir haben Voldemort, ohne dass er es weiß, großen Schaden zugefügt." Die Mehrheit der Zauberer zuckte bei diesen Worten zusammen.

„Es freut mich sehr, dass zu hören", Professor McGonagall wandte sich kurz zu den Auroren um. „Wir sind mitten in einer Besprechung. Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn Sie jetzt gehen."

Sie ließ sie hinaus. Beim Hinausgehen, glaubte Hermine einen flüchtigen Blick auf Snape zu erhaschen, der so gut wie verborgen in einer Ecke stand und sich nicht an den Gesprächen zu beteiligen schien.

- - -

Draco schlenderte den Weg hinab in die Kerker. Es war nicht besonders lange her, seit er zum letzten Mal hier gewesen war, trotzdem erschien es ihm wie eine kleine Ewigkeit. Es war seitdem so viel passiert. Er machte vor dem Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum halt und überlegte, was er den Slytherins sagen sollte, als ihm einfiel, dass er das Passwort nicht wusste. Er zermaterte sich den Kopf, bis ihm das Passwort einfiel, das er bei seinem letzten Aufenthalt von Professor McGonagall erhalten hatte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es in der Zwischenzeit nicht geändert wurden war.

„Amertentia", sagte er und sah erleichtert zu, wie sich die Wand vor ihm öffnete und die Sicht auf den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum freigab.

Draco trat ein, stellte sich vor den Kamin und räusperte sich. Die Schüler, die in kleinen Gruppen zusammen saßen und angeregt mit einander sprachen, hoben ihre Köpfe.

Blaise war der erste, der seine Sprache wieder fand. „Draco", rief er, „wo bei Salazars Bart kommst du auf einmal her?"

Dracos Augen überprüften den Raum und anstatt auf Blaises Frage einzugehen, fragte er: „Wo ist Pansy?"

„Pansy?", wiederholte Blaise verblüfft, „ist sie nicht bei dir?"

„Wie kommst du darauf, sie wäre bei mir?"

„Na ja", antwortete Blaise, „sie ist doch am selben Tag verschwunden, wie du."

„Verschwunden?", echote Draco. Sie hatte sich also aus dem Staub gemacht.

„Ja, genau wie du. Wo warst du? Wusstest du, dass _Das Trio_ zur selben Zeit verschwunden ist wie du? Erstaunlich, nicht wahr?", meinte Blaise mit abweisendem und leicht verächtlichen Gesichtsausdruck.

Die restlichen Slyterins sahen Draco erwartungsvoll bis misstrauisch an. Er entschied sich, die Karten auf den Tisch zu legen.

„Ich sehe darin nichts Erstaunliches. Wenn wir zusammen verschwinden, dann wohl zwangsläufig zur selben Zeit."

Schweigen folgte zunächst auf diese Worte. Dann standen einige der Slytherins abrupt auf und funkelten Draco zornig an.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Millicent Bulstrode scharf.

„Verschwinde von hier!", rief ein vorlauter Fünftklässler, den Draco mit einem Blick zum Schweigen brachte. Doch weitere solche Forderungen wurden laut. Draco blickte die aufgebrachten Slytherins mit eisiger Miene an, bis einer von ihnen den Zauberstab zückte.

„Für Verräter ist hier kein Platz", rief er. Mit einem einzigen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs hatte Draco ihn entwaffnet und in einen der Sessel geschleudert. Noch mehr Slytherins sprangen daraufhin erbost auf.

„Schluss mit diesem Affentheater", zischte Draco. „Ich will wissen, was ihr vorhabt."

Blaise, der beschlossen hatte, das Wort für die Slytherins zu übernehmen, entgegnete: „Wovon redest du?"

„Die Todesser", sagte Draco schlicht. „Was wollt ihr tun?"

Blaise verlor ein wenig seiner Fassung, als Draco auf dieses Thema zu sprechen kam.

„Wir…", begann er, „haben darüber diskutiert…"

„Und ihr konntet euch nicht einigen?" Ein spöttisches Lächeln umspielte Dracos Lippen. „Erbärmlich."

„Was weißt du schon? Manche unserer Väter sind da draußen!", rief jemand.

„Das hat mich nicht davon abgehalten, endlich die Augen zu öffnen und diesem Unsinn ein Ende zu bereiten."

„Pah, _dein_ Vater? Umgebracht von Harry Potter, wie es heißt. Das ist _erbärmlich_!"

Draco ließ sich seine Wut nicht anmerken und zischte: „Euch wird es genau so ergehen, wenn ihr blind den Befehlen eines alten _Halbblutes_ folgt. Glaubt ihr im Ernst, das verschafft euch Macht? Das einzige, was ihr wärt, sind Diener. Sklaven."  
„Nimm das zurück!", fauchte Theodore Nott.

Draco ging nicht darauf ein. „Also, was habt ihr vor? Wollt ihr den Bastarden helfen oder euch feige verkriechen und warten, wie es ausgeht?"

„Was willst du, das wir tun, Malfoy?", rief Bulstrode. „Uns von den Gryffindors umgarnen lassen und unser Haus verraten, wie du? Ihnen helfen, den Ach-so-Mutigen?" Ihre Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. „Wir sind, im Gegensatz zu dir, Slytherins."

„Slytherins, ja?", sagte Draco und ließ seinen Blick über die anwesenden Schüler schweifen. „Eine Schande seid ihr. Kein wahrer Slytherin würde den Befehlen eines Irren folgen, ohne einen verdammten eigenständigen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, wie erbärmlich das ist." Seine Stimme war immer lauter geworden. Leise fügte er hinzu: „Und noch was, _Bulstrode_: Wag es nicht noch einmal, _mir_ vorzuwerfen, kein Slytherin zu sein." Bulstrode hielt seinem Blick entschlossen stand.  
Draco wandte sich wieder an alle. „Ich hoffe, dass ein paare wahre Slytherins unter euch sind, die ‚List und Tücke' nicht mit Feigheit verwechseln, wie der Rest es tut. Ich verspreche euch, euer so genannter _Lord_ hat nicht mehr die Macht und Stärke, die er euch und euren Vätern da draußen vorgaukelt." Draco wusste es barg ein gewisses Risiko, dies zu sagen, doch er hielt es für nötig, um seine Hausmitglieder wachzurütteln. „Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht so dumm, wie ihr tut. Sorgt dafür, dass man sich nicht dafür schämen muss, ein Slytherin zu sein", mit diesen Worten ging er auf den Ausgang zu.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung!", rief ihm irgendjemand nach.

„Selbst wenn wir wollten, könnten wir nicht", fügte Blaise murmelnd hinzu.

Draco blieb stehen und drehte sich langsam um.

„Glaubt mir, ich habe mehr Ahnung als ihr alle", sagte er leise, während er seinen linken Ärmel hochkrempelte und das Dunkle Mal entblößte.

- - -

Trotz der unheimlichen Bedrohung, die wie dicke Nebelschwaden in der Luft zu hängen schien, fühlte sich Hermine im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum geborgen, wie selten zuvor. Mittlerweile war die Freude der anderen über ihre Ankunft etwas abgeklungen und sie saß mit Harry, Ron, Ginny und Lavender auf ihren Stammplätzen vor dem Kamin. Harry hatte den Phönix, den er auf ihrem Weg nach Hogwarts in seinem Umhang getragen hatte, auf seinem Schoss und fütterte ihn mit zerbröselten Keksen, während sie sich leise unterhielten oder einfach ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhingen.

Hermine dachte mit zunehmendem Schrecken an den Kampf, der unausweichlich bevorstand. Immer wieder glaubte sie, dass ihre Aussichten auf einen Sieg vollkommen hoffnungslos waren. Die Todesser waren den Lehrern, Auroren und Schülern wahrscheinlich zahlenmäßig überlegen. Außerdem standen ihnen viel rabiatere Mittel zur Verfügung.

Dann wiederum dachte sie daran, wie viele scheinbar aussichtlose Situationen sie bereits gemeistert hatten, und Hoffnung keimte kurzweilig in ihr auf.

Ihr Blick glitt unauffällig über Ron und Lavender. Das blonde Mädchen hatte sie größtenteils ignoriert und saß jetzt an Ron gekuschelt auf dem Sofa. Alles Make-up der Welt hätte wohl nichts genutzt, um ihre unnatürliche Blässe zu verbergen. Ihren Aussagen zufolge hatte sie sich in letzter Zeit krank vor Sorge um Ron gefühlt und nun, da er bei ihr war, wuchsen diese Sorgen nur noch weiter.

Harry und Ginny hatten ein kurzes Gespräch unter vier Augen geführt und Hermine hoffte um ihrer beider Freunde Willen, dass sie die Barrieren zwischen ihnen aus dem Weg geräumt hatten. Es hatte ganz den Anschein, denn Harrys freie Hand lag in Ginnys, die verträumt und mit halbgeschlossenen Augen mit ihren Fingern über seinen Handrücken fuhr.

Hermine wandte betrübt ihren Blick ab. Sie alle rechneten mit einem baldigen Angriff. Vielleicht nicht in dieser Nacht, aber bald. Und sie wünschte sich, es gäbe eine Möglichkeit, Draco zu sehen, ohne gleich in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins marschieren zu müssen.

„Hört zu, ich… ich gehe noch mal kurz raus", sagte Hermine und stand vom Sofa auf.

„Wir dürfen nicht raus", erinnerte Ginny sie leise und öffnete die Augen.

„Mir wird schon nichts passieren", erwiderte Hermine.

„Grüß Draco von uns", grinste Harry, als Hermine durch das Portraitloch stieg.

Sie atmete tief durch und ging langsam los, ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel im Sinn zu haben. Sie brauchte einfach etwas Zeit, um nachzudenken.

Wie würde der Kampf ausgehen? Was würde passieren, wenn sie verlören? Was, wenn sie gewännen?

Hermines Schritte hallten leise von den Korridorwänden wieder. Einmal glaubte sie zu sehen, wie eine der vielen im Schloss verteilten Rüstungen leise summend eine Schwertklinge schärfte.

Aber sonst begegnete ihr niemand. Doch ihr fiel auf, dass unzählige Augen ihr wachsam folgten – die Menschen in den Portraits beobachteten schweigend jeden ihrer Schritte. Ihnen war anscheinend die Wache innerhalb des Schlosses aufgetragen worden. Draußen auf den Geländen liefen, wie Hermine erfahren hatte, ein halbes Dutzend Auroren umher, um die Schule rechtzeitig warnen zu können, sobald sie ein Zeichen der Todesser sahen.

Ihr Weg führte sie vorbei am Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung, als Hermine leise Stimmen vernahm. Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, die Finger bereits um den Zauberstab geschlungen, und lauschte. Die Stimmen kamen ihr bekannt vor. Jemand unterhielt sich im Klassenzimmer, dessen Tür halb offen stand. Hermine hielt den Atem an und lugte vorsichtig hinein.

Es waren die Geister von Hogwarts. Sie alle waren versammelt und Hermine war sich ziemlich sicher, worüber sie sprachen. Leise schlich sie weiter. Kaum hatte sie die Ecke des Korridors erreicht, hörte sie eine Stimme aus dem Klassenzimmer schallen, lauter als alle anderen. Hermine traute ihren Ohren kaum. Selbst Peeves nahm an der Versammlung teil.

Hermine musste lächeln. Hogwarts hielt zusammen. Und dabei wusste sie noch nicht einmal, wer und was sonst noch bereit war, für die Schule zu kämpfen.

Ihre Füße führten sie – und irgendwie hatte sie es die ganze Zeit gewusst – geradewegs in den Kerker. Hermine schritt durch die mit spärlichem Fackellicht beleuchteten Gänge, bis sie sich in der Nähe des Slytheringemeinschaftsraumes befand. Unschlüssig blieb sie mitten im Gang stehen, nicht sicher was sie jetzt tun sollte. Es wäre alles andere als schlau, sich hier von den Slytherins erwischen zu lassen.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Geräusch – jemand verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Hastig versteckte sie sich hinter einer Ecke und spähte vorsichtig in die Richtung, woher das Geräusch gekommen. Sie konnte zwei Gestalten erkennen, doch Draco war nicht da. Sie wollte sich gerade davon schleichen, als sein Name fiel.

„Du kannst mich nicht davon abhalten, Draco zu suchen", sagte jemand in eindringlichem Flüsterton. Soweit Hermine wusste, war es Zabini.

„Ach ja, wenn du dir da so sicher bist, dann such ihn halt. Wird wohl nicht schwer zu finden sein oder weißt du nicht, wo der Gryffindorturm ist? Aber auf eins kannst du dich verlassen: _du_ kannst auch gleich da bleiben wo er steckt! Wenn du dich jetzt genauso aufführen musst wie er, _bitte_! Aber erwarte nicht, dass ich auch nur ein weiteres Wort mit einem Verräter wechsele!"

„Millicent!", zischte Zabini. „Ich bin genau so wenig scharf drauf, irgendwas mit den Gryffindors zu tun zu haben, wie du! Aber darauf kommt es doch auch nicht an! Kapierst du das nicht?"  
„Verschone mich damit, Zabini", rief Bulstrode verächtlich. „Überleg es dir! Entweder du verschwindest und ich sorge dafür, dass du auch verschwunden bleibst, oder du hörst auf, dich wie ein Idiot aufzuführen und kommst mit rein."  
„_Du_ willst dafür sorgen?", wiederholte Zabini. „Was glaubst du wer du bist? Denkst du wirklich, du kannst dich mit mir und Draco anlegen? Wer bist du denn schon? Bulstrode", sagte er spöttisch. „Bulstrode gegen Malfoy und Zabini?"

„Glaubt ihr, eure Namen können euch für immer decken, während ihr Slytherin verratet?"

Ein leiser Knall war zu hören.

„Wir gehen jetzt da rein", zischte Zabini drohend, „und dann zeig ich dir, was mein Name bedeutet und was es bedeutet, ein Slytherin zu sein."

Hermine hörte, wie die beiden wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum kehrten. Anscheinend schien das Haus gespalten zu sein. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie schwer es sein musste, Slytherins davon zu überzeugen, dass der Kampf gegen Voldemort nichts damit zu tun hatte, ein Gryffindor zu sein.

Sie fragte sich, warum Zabini nach Draco suchen wollte, als sie hinter sich etwas wahrnahm und keine Sekunde später eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Mit einem leisen Aufschrei fuhr sie, den Zauberstab gezückt, herum.

Draco.

„Mein Gott", hauchte Hermine und faste sich ans Herz. „Hast du mich erschrocken. Was treibst du hier?"

„Das müsste ich eigentlich dich fragen, oder?", entgegnete er. „Aber ich kann's mir schon denken. Hast du gehört, was Blaise gesagt hat?", fragte er und warf einen Blick in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. „Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass er so schnell begreift…"

Hermine starrte ihn an. Er hatte das ganze Gespräch gehört und sie hatte ihn nicht bemerkt? „Wa- was begreift?"  
„Ich habe versucht, die Slytherins davon zu überzeugen, uns zu unterstützen. Aber die meisten hielten mich für einen Verräter. Blaise eingeschlossen… Muss wohl daran liegen, dass er zu viel Zeit mit diesen Hohlköpfen Crabbe und Goyle verbracht hat. Wir können nur hoffen, dass nicht alle so dumm sind, wie die zwei aussehen…"

„Bulstrode scheint aber genau das zu sein… glaubst du, sie würde gegen uns kämpfen?"

Hermine konnte Dracos Gesicht nur schwer erkennen, da es im Schatten lag, doch sie glaubte an seiner Miene zu erraten, dass er es sogar befürchtete.

„Ganz ehrlich? Bei ihr kann ich es mir vorstellen. Die meisten würden es aber nicht wagen, höchstens, wenn die Todesser sie dazu aufrufen. Aber selbst dann… sie sind feige… haben Angst, zu kämpfen. Egal, gegen wen oder für wen."

Sie schwiegen für eine Weile, in der Hermine sich fragte, wie sie alle reagieren würden, wenn Schüler von Hogwarts zu den Todessern überlaufen würden.

„Vielleicht ist bald alles vorbei…", sagte sie leise und starrte dabei gedankenverloren in die flackernde Flamme einer Fackel. „Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es wäre… Manchmal kommt es mir vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, als mich dieser Troll in der Toilette überfallen hat… seitdem habe ich nie aufgehört, zu kämpfen…"

Draco hob eine Hand und strich über ihr widerspenstiges Haar, strich es zurück, so dass er ihr ganzes Gesicht betrachten konnte.

„Bald wird es vorbei sein", sagte er leise, zog sie an sich und legte seine Arme um sie. Sie ließ ihren Kopf dankbar an seine Brust sinken. In seinen Worten klang mehr Zuversicht, als er tatsächlich hatte, das wusste Hermine. Doch es scherte sie nicht, sie beschloss ihm zu glauben. Wenigstens für diesen Moment.

Er hob ihr Kinn und begann, sie sanft und zärtlich zu küssen. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seine Hals und presste sich an ihn, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab.

Denn niemand konnte wissen, was der Morgen brachte.

- - -

Nahezu alle Schüler hatten sich am folgenden Morgen besonders früh zum Frühstück in die Große Halle begeben. Sie waren froh, dass sie die Nacht überstanden hatten, doch die Ungewissheit lastete schwer auf ihnen.

Draco hatte sich dazu entschlossen, bei den Slytherins zu sitzen, um seinen Ruf bei ihnen nicht völlig zu verlieren und um doch noch ein wenig Einfluss auf sie nehmen zu können.

„Ron! Ginny!", rief Hermine, als ihr Blick über den Lehrertisch glitt und ein an ein paar ihr allzu bekannten Personen hängen blieb.

„Wa- Das gibt's ja nicht! Was treiben die denn hier?", rief Ron freudig strahlend.

Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred, George und, zu ihrer großen Überraschung, auch Percy standen dort und sprachen mit Professor McGonagall.

Anschließend winkten sie Ron und Ginny zu und verließen die Halle wieder, nur Fred und George blieben und kamen zu ihnen an den Tisch.

„Was zum Geier treibt ihr denn hier?", rief Ron.

„Wir müssen doch auf unsere kleinen Geschwister aufpassen, nicht wahr, Won-Won?", meinte Fred und kniff Ron in die Wange.

„Absolut. Wie könnten es uns nie verzeihen, wenn euch etwas zustoßen würde", pflichtete George, eifrig mit dem Kopf nickend, bei.

„Also bleibt ihr?", fragte Ginny. „Genau wie Dad? Bill und Charlie auch?"

„Aber natürlich. Wir haben sogar säckeweise Sachen aus dem Laden mitgebracht."  
„Wozu das denn?", fragte Hermine stirnrunzelnd.

„Um sie zu benutzen natürlich!"

„Wir haben Schildhüte-"

„Schildumhänge-"

„Instant-Finsternispulver-"

„und Bluffknaller!"

„Das ist ja Wahnsinn!", rief Ron begeistert. „Was hat McGonagall dazu gesagt?"

„Na ja, wir müssen sie noch ein wenig überzeugen… aber wir werden diesen Maskenfutzis ordentlich einheizen!"

Hermine schnaubte entrüstet. „Das ist nicht komisch, George."  
„Fred."  
„Dann eben Fred", meinte Hermine schulterzuckend.

„Ich bin George, Hermine."  
„Aber gerade hast du doch gesagt _Fred_!

„Jap. Weil ich _Fred_ etwas sagen wollte, stimmt's _George_?"

„Hört das denn nie auf? Könnt ihr nicht einmal ernst sein? Begreift ihr eigentlich-" Hermine unterbrach sich und starrte die Zwillinge für eine Weile ungläubig an, ehe sie mit den Augen rollte und sich wieder ihrem Essen zuwandte, von dem sie noch nicht einen Bissen runtergekriegt hatte.

„Was ist mit Percy?", fragte Ron düster. „Wiese ist er auch hier?"

„Will seinen guten Ruf erhalten", brummte einer der Zwillinge. „Eigentlich war er es, der uns überhaupt hierher geschafft hat. Man kann nur übers Ministerium herkommen oder wieder verschwinden."

„Und Fleur?", wollte Ginny wissen. „Will sie etwa auch kämpfen?"

„Bien sûr! Natürlisch möschte zie kämpfön."

Da der Unterricht angesichts der Umstände nicht stattfand, verbrachten die meisten Schüler den ganzen Tag in der Großen Halle, wo sie sich am sichersten fühlten, denn auch einige der Lehrer waren meistens anwesend. Mr. Weasley Bill, Fleur und Charlie gesellten sich zwischenzeitlich zu Ron, Ginny und den anderen, woraufhin sie traurige Blicke von anderen Schülern ernteten, die so viel dafür geben würden, ebenfalls ihre Familie bei sich zu haben.

Gerade die jüngeren Schüler waren besonders mitgenommen von der Situation, in der sie sich befanden. Sie saßen dicht gedrängt zusammen und manchmal verlor einer von ihnen die Nerven und brach in Tränen aus.

Die Vertrauensschüler hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, sie zu beruhigen, wobei Hermine tatkräftig mithalf (Parvati und Seamus waren wegen ihrer Abwesenheit zu Vertrauensschülern ernannt worden).

Gerade hatte sie den Arm um eine Erstklässlerin gelegt und murmelte ihr beruhigende Worte zu, als sie es spürte. Sie hob den Kopf und sah zur verzauberten Decke hinauf, von wo unaufhörlich Schneeflocken rieselten und sich über den Haustischen in Luft auflösten. Sie erkannte am Himmel, dass es bereits zu dämmern begann.

Andere Schüler taten es ihr gleich und starrten mit verängstigten Mienen nach oben. Auch sie spürten es.

Diese Eiseskälte.

Und Hermine kannte diese Kälte. Sie suchte Harrys Blick der wie erstarrt auf die große Tür blickte, als glaube er, die Ursache der Kälte würde sogleich hereinkommen. Vielleicht hatte er damit gar nicht so Unrecht, dachte Hermine besorgt. Das Mädchen in ihrem Arm begann erneut zu schluchzen und zu zittern.

Professor McGonagall eilte, gefolgt von den anderen Lehrern, mit gezücktem Zauberstab und wehendem Umhang durch die Halle. Ihr Gesicht war kreidebleich, als sie die Tür zur Eingangshalle aufstieß und verschwand. Die Schüler starrten den Lehrern mit Angst erfüllten Gesichtern nach. Fred und George sprangen auf, um schleunigst die Auroren zu benachrichtigen, die sich im Lehrerzimmer aufhielten.

Nach einer kurzen Weile kehrte Professor Flitwick als einziger zurück und rief aufgeregt mit quiekender Stimme: „Die Schüler, die bereit sind, zu kämpfen und fähig sind, Patroni zu beschwören, folgen mir. Alle anderen tun das, was Professor McGonagall angeordnet hat!"  
Augenblicklich kehrte Leben in die Halle zurück. Alle Schüler, außer jene, die sich entschlossen hatten, zu kämpfen, verließen hastig die Halle, während die verbliebenen Professor Flitwick nach draußen folgten. In der Eingangshalle stießen Auroren und Ordensmitglieder hinzu.

„Draußen wimmelt es vor Dementoren", rief Professor Flitwick. „Wir müssen sie vertreiben… und Sie sollten wissen, dass die Auroren, die draußen Wache gehalten haben… nun… tot sind."

„Dementoren", murmelte Harry grimmig. „Wie viele es wohl sind?"  
Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. Der Kälte und Angst, die sie spürte, nach zu urteilen, hunderte. Sie sah sich um, um zu sehen, welche Schüler geblieben waren.

Alle DA-Mitglieder, die das entsprechende Alter hatten, waren anwesend, ebenso alle Gryffindors, viele Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws und ein Dutzend Slytherins, unter ihnen Blaise Zabini, geführt von Draco. Hermine hatte die Slytherins noch nie so blass und ängstlich erlebt, denn auch sie konnten sich gegen das Gefühl, nie mehr im Leben glücklich zu sein, nicht wehren.

Professor Flitwick winkte sie nun voran und sie traten durch das schwere Eichenportal nach draußen.

Es war ein Anblick, den Hermine nie vergessen würde.

Lautlos und langsam rieselten dicke Schneeflocken durch die unnatürliche Dunkelheit hinab auf eine scheinbar undurchdringliche schwarze Wand aus Dementoren. Vor den Steinstufen, auf denen sie sich versammelten. lagen, leicht beleuchtet vom Schein silberner Patroni, die sechs Wachposten im Schnee. Ihr Blut hatte eine leuchtend rote Spur auf der weißen Decke hinterlassen. Ihre toten Augen stachen wie kleine Lämpchen aus ihren schmerzverzerrten Gesichtern hervor.

„Sectumsempra", keuchte Harry neben Hermine. „Sie sehen aus, wie-", doch weiter kam er nicht, denn einige Meter weiter stürzte Lavender ohnmächtig zu Boden.

Hermine selbst fühlte sich der Ohnmacht nahe. Der Anblick der Toten und die Anwesenheit der Dementoren schienen ihre Eingeweide zu gefrieren, ihr Blut zu vereisen.

Die Lehrer, die bereits vor ihrer Ankunft Patroni beschworen hatten, bekamen endlich Unterstützung, als sich die Auroren und Ordensmitglieder gesammelt hatten und ihrerseits Patroni heraufbeschworen.

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny taten es ihnen gleich, ebenso die anderen DA-Mitglieder – und die Slytherins.

Von den übrigen Schülern erging es einigen so, wie Lavender. Die, die nicht im Stande waren, einen Patronus zu beschwören oder es nicht länger aushielten da zu bleiben, halfen Professor Flitwick dabei, die Ohnmächtigen zurück ins Schloss zu bringen.

Dutzende silberne Tiere hinderten die Dementoren am Näher kommen und begannen bald, die Geschöpfe zurück zu drängen. Doch selbst die Patroni konnten die pure Angst und die furchtbare Kälte nicht fernhalten, mit der Hermine und alle anderen verbittert in ihrem Inneren zu kämpfen hatten, während ihnen der rasselnde Atem der Dementoren in den Ohren klang.

Allmählich wurde die schwarze Wand zurück gedrängt. Doch die Kreaturen waren so zahlreich, dass die Patroni nicht alle in Schach halten konnten. Während die Mehrheit der Dementoren floh, wichen einige unbemerkt aus und nährten sich den Zauberern von der Seite.

Ein schriller, markerschütternder Schrei ertönte, übertönte alle anderen Geräusche und verlor sich in der Dunkelheit.

Hermine konnte nicht erkennen, von wem der Schrei stammte, hörte aber bald noch mehr Leute schreien. Die Rufe schienen aus der Richtung zu kommen, wo die Hufflepuffs standen.

„Oh mein Gott, Susan!", kreischte ein Mädchen. Unterdessen eilte Professor McGonagall mit Hagrid und Professor Vector zur Quelle des Lärms.

Hermine hörte erneut Schüler schreien, wurde von Ron zur Seite geschoben und stieß gegen Harry, denn die Schüler drängten panisch weg, von was immer bei Susan Bones aufgetaucht war.

Hermine sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Harry sich an Ginnys Schulter lehnte und eine Bewegung machte, als wolle er sich die Ohren zu halten. Kurz darauf galoppierte Harrys Patronus auf sie zu und begann die Steintreppe, auf der sie alle noch standen, zu umkreisen.

„Sie… sie lebt!", ertönte ein erleichterter Ruf. „Machen Sie Platz! Hagrid, bringen Sie Miss Bones in den Krankenflügel!"

Hermine erspähte, in der abnehmenden Dunkelheit, Hagrids riesige Gestalt, die, so schnell es ging, mit Susan Bones auf den Armen ins Schloss hastete.

„Was… ist passier?", fragte Ron mit kreideweißem Gesicht.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihr wurde bewusst, wie verkrampft sie ihren Zauberstab hielt, so dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervor traten und ihre Hand unkontrolliert zitterte.

Sie blickte auf die Ländereien. Die Dementoren waren geräusch- und spurlos verschwunden und mit ihnen die Angst, das Gefühl, nie wieder glücklich zu sein, die unnatürliche Kälte und die Finsternis.

Alle sahen auf die leeren Wiesen, den Wald, den See. Die Oberfläche des Sees war von einer spiegelglatten Eisschicht überzogen, auf der sich die letzten Strahlen der Sonne spiegelten, die im Begriff war, unterzugehen.

Sie hatten denselben Gedanken: Die Todesser waren kurz davor, anzugreifen. Doch noch herrschte die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Einige Schüler konnten nicht mehr aufrecht stehen. Sie sanken zitternd auf die Steinstufen und starrten mit leeren Blicken vor sich hin. Lupin begann, eine Tafel Schokolade in winzigen Stücken unter ihnen aufzuteilen. Unterdessen kamen drei Personen aus dem Schlossportal. Die eine war Hagrid, der zu ihnen hinüber kam und sich nach ihrem Wohlergehen erkundigte. Die anderen beiden verursachten Gemurmelt unter den Schülern.

„Geht schon", erwiderte Harry mit trockener Kehle auf Hagrids Frage. „Aber was ist mit Susan passiert?"

„Ich hab's auch nich gesehn. Sie wurde von Dementorn gepackt un weggezerrt. Armes Mädchen. Oben bei Pomfrey sin noch n halbes Dutzend anderer, die die Dementorn auch nich aushalten konnten…"

„So", sagte auf einmal eine Stimme hinter ihnen. „Für euch haben wir noch genau vier Schutzumhänge. Extra aufgehoben.", es waren Fred und George. Sie drückten Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny je einen purpurnen Umhang in die Hände. „Sorry, Hagrid, altes Haus. In deiner Größe haben wir leider keine mehr."  
„Macht ja nix", brummte Hagrid. „Wisst doch, hab mein eigenen, angeborenen Schutz."  
„Denkt dran: die wehren nur leichte Flüche ab", mahnte George außergewöhnlich ernst.

„Wow", machte Ron. „Habt ihr für alle einen?"

„Nur für die knappe Hälfte der Schüler. Die anderen haben Finsternispulver gekriegt", sagte Fred.

Hermine warf sich dankbar den Schildumhang über die Schulter, als sie sah, wie eine Gruppe Schüler die Ruhe vor dem Sturm ausnutzte, um die Treppe zu verlassen und zu Hagrids Hütte zu eilen. Es waren die Slytherins. Keiner von ihnen trug einen purpurnen Umhang.

Im selben Moment rief Kingsley: „Sie kommen."

- - -

_**A/N:** An alle, die jetzt schon Duelle usw. erwartet haben: das nächste Kapitel wird sich nur um den Kampf drehen und ich warne an dieser Stelle schon mal: es wird Tote und Verletzte auf beiden Seiten geben._

_Tanya: Der Schnee hat keine allzu große Bedeutung, aber ich wollte den Kampf unbedingt im Schnee stattfinden lassen, weil es dann ein bisschen abwechslungsreicher wird (vll auch wirklich, weil hier ja keiner ist –g-). Ich habe sowieso vor, noch ein paar Sachen einzubauen, damit es kein „langweiliger" und „üblicher" Kampf wird (siehe Fred und George und ihre Mitbringsel) Wie viele Kapitel es noch werden, kann ich schwer schätzen. Mindestens **drei Kapitel**, aber vielleicht auch noch ein bisschen mehr. Ich weiß zwar, wie es weitergeht, aber irgendwie kommt doch immer alles anders… übrigens kann ich schon kaum noch warten, bis es März bzw. April ist –ggg- -knuddel- Und danke für die Antwort – ist erst heute angekommen._

_jessica: Danke :)_

_vici: Wow, wiedermal danke für dein Review. Es freut mich wirklich rieeesig, das zu lesen! You made my day :))_

_kathleen potter: Danke, hoffe du bist auch gut reingerutscht ;) _

_D.v.g.M: Dankeschön –reknuddlez-_


	33. Tod unter dem Silbermond

**Kapitel 33**

**Tod unter dem Silbermond**

Draco, Blaise und die anderen Slytherins, die sie für ihre Sache gewonnen hatten, schlichen sich, wie zuvor geplant, rasch in der zunehmenden Dämmerung zu Hagrids Hütte. Hinter den gigantischen, schneebedeckten Kürbissen versteckt, beobachteten sie, wie die Todesser auftauchten. Es waren viel mehr, als sie erwartet hatten. Sie schienen plötzlich auf dem ganzen Schlossgelände zu sein, unterwegs in Gruppen von zwanzig bis dreißig maskierten Zauberern und Hexen.

Draco konnte erkennen, wie die noch immer auf der Treppe Versammelten versuchten, so etwas wie einen Plan aufzustellen. Auch sie teilten sich auf, in gemischte Gruppen.

Dracos Augen fixierten Hermine, die sich mit Harry, Ron und Ginny Lupin, Tonks, Bill, Fleur und Percy einigen Auroren anschloss. Die Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung – Richtung See.

„Draco", zischte Blaise und deutete auf eine Gruppe Todesser, die sich ihnen nährte ohne zu ahnen, dass man ihnen auflauerte. Es waren etwa doppelt so viele, wie die Slytherins.

„In Ordnung", flüsterte Draco an die anderen gewandt. „Habt ihr das Pulver bereit?" Sie hielten bejahend kleine Tüten mit Finsternispulver von den Weasley-Zwillingen hoch.

„Wir warten, bis sie nah genug dran sind… Wenn wir Glück haben, können wir mehr als die halbe Gruppe erwischen."

Die Todesser kamen näher und näher, als plötzlich ein Geräusch ertönte, das sowohl Todesser als auch Schüler erschrak. Ein Poltern drang aus Hagrids Hütte, als würde sich jemand oder etwas von innen gegen die Tür werfen.

Die Todesser hielten inne. Dann murmelten sie leise miteinander und teilten sich auf. Eine Hälfte wartete, während die anderen auf die Hütte zuliefen.

Draco schluckte. Je näher die Todesser kamen, desto mehr wuchs sie Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie sie entdecken würden.

„Wir müssen sie angreifen", wisperte Draco wohl wissend, dass es zur Folge hatte, dass die andere Gruppe der Todesser ihrem Pulver entgehen und sie attackieren würden.

„Auf drei", er schüttete das Pulver in seine Hand und verstärkte den Griff um seinen Zauberstab.

„Eins – zwei – _drei_!" Die Slytherins sprangen hinter den Kürbissen hervor und schleuderten den Todessern, die Hagrids Hütte nun fast erreicht hatten, das Pulver entgegen. Dabei blieben sie selbst weit genug weg, um der Dunkelheit zu entgehen. Während die Todesser blind umher liefen und wild durcheinander brüllten, brach der Kampfeslärm auf den gesamten Länderein los.

Draco und die anderen Slytherins ließen Schockzauber auf die Todesser nieder regnen, während sie den blindlings auf sie gerichteten Flüchen auswichen, als die anderen Todesser sich auf sie stürzten.

Doch die Überraschung war gelungen. Die Slytherins hatten eine Hälfte der Todessergruppe ausgeschaltet und befanden sich nun sogar in der Überzahl. Doch diese Tatsache war gegen die Todesser keine Garantie für einen Sieg. Sehr bald lagen vier Slytherins bewusstlos am Boden.

Draco schien es jedoch, als würden die Todesser eine gewisse Hemmung haben, ausgerechnet gegen Slytherins zu kämpfen.

„_Stupor_!", rief Draco. Ein großer, hagerer Todesser wehrte den Fluch ab, als wieder ein Poltern in Hagrids Hütte zu hören war. Dann folgte wütendes Krächzen.

Draco riss die Augen auf, als die Erkenntnis ihn traf, und stürzte „_Protego_!" rufend an Hagrids Hüttentür. Er riss sie auf und im selben Moment streifte ein Fluch ihn am Bein. Er fiel in den Schnee, als Fang jaulend aus der Hütte schoss und direkt auf einen Todesser sprang, der taumelte, den Halt verlor und ebenfalls im Schnee landete. Der Saurüde schüttelte sich den Schnee vom Fell und peste dann in den Verbotenen Wald davon.

Draco rappelte sich wieder auf und im selben Moment fiel ein Schatten auf ihn. Noch etwas war aus der Hütte gekommen. Er blickte auf und sah seine Vermutung bestätigt.

Seidenschnabel.

Sein Schnabel blitzte, seine Augen funkelten.

Draco hielt inne und sah dem Hippogreif direkt in die Augen. Er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass das Geschöpf ganz genau wusste, dass Draco der Grund für das Todesurteil gegen ihn gewesen war. Vielleicht sollte Draco seine Hoffnung doch nicht darauf stützen, dass Seidenschnabel ihnen helfen würde. Er versuchte sich fieberhaft an das zu erinnern, was Hagrid damals über Hippogreife gesagt hatte, als ein Ruf ertönte.

„Draco! Hinter dir!"

Draco wirbelte herum und warf sich im letzten Moment zur Seite, als ein roter Lichtstrahl über ihn hinweg schoss – und Seidenschnabels Flügel traf.

„_Stupor_! _Incarcerus_!", rief Draco und der Todesser ging geschockt und gefesselt zu Boden.

Draco wandte sich wieder zu dem Hippogreif um. Er war nicht verletzt, was sich wohl auf einen magischen Schutz zurückführen ließ, aber dafür war er wütend. Er riss den Schnabel auf und machte sich mit einem Satz über einen Todesser her, der es ebenfalls auf Draco abgesehen hatte. Dieser wandte das Gesicht ab, als die scharfen Klauen des Hippogreifes auf den Mann hinabsausten. Er hörte nur den dumpfen Aufschlag des leblosen Körpers.

Draco lief hinüber zu Blaise und unterstützte ihn in einem Duell gegen einen besonders flinken Todesser, der Blaise schon einige Wunden zugefügt hatte.

Bald hatten sie mit Seidenschnabels Hilfe die ganze Gruppe ausgeschaltet, doch auch über die Hälfte der Slytherins lag verletzt am Boden.

Seidenschnabel kniete sich neben sie in den Schnee und sah sie bedeutungsvoll an.

„Er will, dass ihr aufsteigt", sagte Draco erschöpft nach Atem ringend.

„Aufsteigen?"

„Ja, macht schon", meinte Draco und deutete auf die drei am schwersten Verwundeten. Sie krochen auf Seidenschnabel zu und hievten sich auf seinen Rücken. Dann klammerten sie sich an ihm fest und schrieen auf, als Seidenschnabel sich sogleich in die Luft erhob und sie davon trug - über die Kämpfenden hinweg und zum Schossportal.

Nachdem sie sicher waren, dass alle Todesser gefesselt und alle Slytherins wieder auf den Beinen waren, ließ Draco seinen Blick über die Duellierenden auf den Ländereien schweifen. Eine große Gruppe verteidigte das Portal, um die Todesser am Einmarsch in die Schule zu hindern. Hermine und andere kämpften am Ufer des zugefrorenen Sees.

Die Gruppen beider Seiten waren zersplittert, so dass überall Kämpfe ausgetragen wurden. Einige Verletzte lagen bereits im Schnee, manche zitterten vor Kälte, andere vor Schmerz.

„Komm schon", murmelte Blaise und steuerte mit den anderen auf das Schlossportal zu, ohne zu bemerken, dass Draco ihnen nicht folgte.

- - -

Hermine bekam kaum etwas von ihrer Umgebung mit, die Rufe und Flüche schienen ihre Ohren nicht zu erreichen, die Kälte, die Schneeflocken hatte sie vergessen. Ihre Sinne waren einzig und alleine auf die große Gruppe Todesser gerichtet. Es verlangte ihr alles ab, auszuweichen, sich zu verteidigen, anzugreifen. Die Todesser schienen entschlossener denn je, geschickter und unbarmherziger als jemals zuvor.

„_Protego_!", schrie sie und der magische Schutzschild wahrte sie und Ginny gerade noch rechtzeitig vor einem roten Lichtblitz. „_Stupor_!", rief sie hinterher, doch ein Todesser ließ den Schockzauber abprallen, sodass er Ginny in die Seite traf.

„Ginny!", rief Harry, als sie in den Schnee fiel, und stürzte auf sie zu.

„Harry!", rief Tonks hinterher und setzte einen Todesser außer Gefecht, der Harry um ein Haar erwischt hatte.

„_Enervate_!", rief Harry. Ginny erwachte und ließ sich von Harry auf die Beine helfen.

„Lächerlich!", brüllte einer der Todesser zu ihnen hinüber. „Ist das alles, was ihr könnt?" Seine Worte richteten sich an Tonks, Lupin, Bill, Fleur und Percy, die Seite an Seite kämpften. „Glaubt ihr, _Kinder_ können uns aufhalten?"  
„_Pertrificus_ _Totalus_!", riefen Bill und Lupin gleichzeitig, doch der Todesser wehrte beide Zauber ab. Er begann lauthals zu lachen. „Aber was kann man von Schlammblüter-Freunden schon erwarten?", höhnte er weiter, während unablässig Flüche von den Todessern um ihn herum ausgerufen wurden.

„Avery", zischte Lupin, mit Abscheu in seiner Stimme.

Hermine hörte kaum, was er sagte. Sie war zu beschäftigt damit, sich selbst zu schützen. Sie konnte nicht mehr machen, als einen Schuldzauber nach dem anderen zu beschwören; die Todesser waren ihnen überlegen. Sie ließen ihnen kaum Zeit, anzugreifen, drängten sie stattdessen immer enger zusammen und Hermine wurde klar, dass sie versuchten, sie einzukreisen und von den anderen Hogwartskämpfern zu isolieren.

„Na, hat es euch schon die Sprache verschlagen?", spottete der Avery weiter. „Oder wisst ihr ohne euren Dumbi nicht mehr, was ihr sagen sollt?"

„_STUPOR_!", rief jemand hinter Hermine. Avery konnte sich nicht mehr rechtzeitig schützen und wurde von der Wucht des Zaubers einige Meter nach hinten in die Menge seiner Kameraden geschleudert, wo er bewusstlos zu Boden ging.

Ein anderer Todesser murmelte den Gegenzauber und Avery kam wieder zu sich. Mit wütenden Gesten befreite er sich vom Schnee und ehe jemand auch nur Anstalten machen konnte, etwas zu unternehmen, hatte er den Zauberstab gehoben, deutete auf die Person hinter Hermine und brüllte: „_Avada Kedavra_!"

Hermine warf sich panisch zur Seite, doch der grüne Lichtstrahl war schon längst über sie hinweg geschossen.

Hermine rappelte sich auf. Das einzige, was sie durch das Schneetreiben hindurch sehen konnte, war, wie eine dünne Gestalt lautlos in sich zusammensackte. Sie starrte für einen Moment wie vom Blitz getroffen auf die Person, die leblos im Schnee lag. Irgendwie konnte sie nicht glauben, was passiert war. Es war alles so unglaublich schnell gegangen. Sie wusste nicht einmal, wer es war – bis Ginnys verzweifelte Stimme ertönte.

„Percy!", schrie sie und stolperte auf ihn zu.

Hermine sah nur geschockt, wie sie sich niederkniete und an ihm rüttelte, als Bill und Ron dazukamen und fassungslos auf ihren Bruder starrten. Bill bückte sich zu Ginny und legte ihr eine zitternde Hand auf die Schulter, während er immer wieder stumm Percys Namen mit seinen blassen Lippen formte. Ron stand leichenblass hinter ihnen und schien die Todesser für den Moment vollkommen vergessen zu haben.

Hermine wandte sich mit einem Kloß in der Kehle ab, um Lupin, Tonks, Fleur und die anderen zu unterstützen, die vergeblich versuchten, die Todesser zurück zu halten.

Doch dann geschah etwas, das das Blatt wenden sollte.

Ein dumpfes Trommeln ertönte. Hermine, die zunächst glaubte, es sei irgendein Wesen, das die Todesser zum Angriff führten, konnte das Gefühl der Panik allmählich nicht mehr unterdrücken. Sie hörte hinter sich Ginnys Schluchzen, spürte ihre steif gefrorenen Finger schmerzen und ihre Kraft nachlassen. Aber etwas am Verhalten der Todesser, machte sie stutzig. Auch sie sahen sich etwas verwirrt und beängstigt um, als das seltsame Trommeln lauter wurde.

„Hermine", raunte Harry, der mit bleichem Gesicht neben ihr auftauchte. „Der See."

Verdutzt folgte Hermine Harrys Blick und starrte auf den See, der im letzten Licht des Tages matt schimmerte

„Was ist mit dem-"

Sie musterte die Eisfläche und bei genauem Hinsehen schien es ihr, als würde sich darunter etwas bewegen. Es schien nur so von schattenartigen Wesen zu wimmeln, die von unten gegen das Eis stießen und dabei unzählige, dumpfe Laute verursachten. „Harry", flüsterte sie, „sind das etwa die – die Wassermenschen?"  
„Ich glaube, sie wollen das Eis durchbrechen", murmelte Harry. „Aber warum?"

Auch Lupin schien ein solcher Gedanke gekommen zu sein, denn er schnellte hervor und rief: „_Incendio_!"

Feuer loderte auf und tauchten das Eis für einen Moment in goldenes Licht, ehe die Flammen wieder erstarben.

„_Lacanum Inflamare_!", rief Tonks, doch auch das brachte das Eis nicht zum Schmelzen.

Die Todesser begannen daraufhin, Flüche und Zauber auf sie prasseln zu lassen, denen sie nur schwer entkommen konnten. Hermine wurde am Oberarm von einem Fluch getroffen, der ihren Ärmel komplett durchbrannte, sodass kalte Luft an ihre Haut drang. Sie zitterte.

„Oh mein-", stieß Harry plötzlich neben ihr aus. Er deutete wieder auf den See. Ein Knacken war zu hören und langsam begannen sich Risse auf der Eisoberfläche zu bilden. Doch nicht nur das. Ein weiterer riesiger, verschwommener Schatten war darunter zu erkennen.

„Wir müssen hier weg", rief Harry, dem plötzlich dieErkenntnis ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. „LOS!", rief er und winkte den anderen stürmisch zu.

Hermine, Lupin und alle anderen folgten ihm hastig. Mit aller Kraft versuchten sie, sich aus dem Ring der Todesser freizukämpfen, als plötzlich ein weiteres, lauteres Knacken zu hören war.

Alle hielten inne.

Dann ertönte ein Platschen, Wasser Spritze, Eisstücke wurden durch die Luft geschleudert und die Todesser begannen zu schreien.

„Weiter!", rief Harry und sie schafften es, sich etwas vom See zu entfernen. Keuchend, die kalte Luft einsaugend, blieben sie stehen und wandten sich um.

Es war ein unfassbarer Anblick.

Sie sahen einige Todesser davon rennen, doch viele hatten es nicht mehr geschafft. Der Riesenkraken hatte seine langen Arme nach ihnen ausgestreckt und sie sahen gerade noch, wie er sie mit sich in die eisigen Tiefen des Sees zog.

Hermine wandte sich fröstelnd ab und ging zu Ron und Ginny. Sie starrten mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf das Ufer des Sees.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben", wisperte Ron mit brüchiger Stimme. „Ich meine, er war… er war… trotzdem mein Bruder… ich habe kein einziges Wort mit ihm gesprochen."  
„Ron, sei still. Bitte", sagte Ginny mit zitternd und rieb sich fierenden Oberarme, während sie mit Tränen erfüllten Augen auf den See blickte. „Er ist weg."

Hermine begriff erst einige Augenblicke später, was sie meinte.

- - -

„Draco", sagte eine kalte, weibliche Stimme hinter ihm, gerade, als er Blaise folgen wollte.

Er erschauderte und blieb bewegungslos stehen.

„Mein _Neffe_." Sie trat aus dem Schatten der Bäume und kam näher, während sie ihren Zauberstab spielerisch zwischen ihren langen, weißen Fingern balancierte. Sie trug keine Maske, doch Draco hätte sie auch maskiert erkannt. Ihre schwarzen Haare schienen mit dem Schwarz ihres Umhanges zu verschmelzen, ihre dunklen Augen schimmerten mit einem Ausdruck, den er als Irrsinn bezeichnen würde. Auf ihren schmalen Lippen lag ein verachtendes Lächeln.

„Tante", entgegnete Draco mit hohler Stimme.

„Ein weiterer Schandfleck auf dem Stammbaum der Blacks", zischte sie, während weiße Schneeflocken sich auf ihrem pechschwarzen Haar niederließen. „Du warst nicht mal dieses erbärmliche Theater deiner Mutter wert."

Draco antwortete nicht. Er umklammerte seinen Zauberstab und versuchte, sich den Schnee aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.

„Du Heuchler. Du _Verräter_.", sie kam einige Schritte näher. „Weißt du, es gab eine Zeit, da habe ich hohe Erwartungen auf dich gesetzt. Du hast mich getäuscht und vor allem, hast du _meinen_ _Meister_ enttäuscht."

Draco schluckte. Er brachte es nicht über sich, etwas zu sagen. Seine Tante würde es ihn nur noch teurer bezahlen lassen.

„Kriegen wir den Mund nicht mehr auf?", fragte sie höhnisch. „Ich kann dir dabei behilflich sein. Du weißt doch, wie gern ich deine Stimme höre", ihre Augen blitzten und ihre Züge verzerrten sich zu einer Grimasse. „Deine vor Angst zitternde, vor Qual flehende und vor Schwäche ersterbende Stimme… _Crucio_."

Jemand schien Draco den Boden unter den Füßen wegzuziehen, als er von Schmerz durchflutet auf die Erde fiel. Er krümmte sich zusammen, zuckte, zitterte und presste seine Lippen aufeinander, als wolle er sie nie mehr öffnen. Bellatrix' verzücktes Gelächter drang nicht zu ihm durch. Er fühlte sich, als würde flüssiges Eis durch seine Adern rauschen. Seine Kehle schnürte sich zu, die Luft die er atmete schien ihn von ihnen zu gefrieren. Seine Eingeweide verkrampften sich entsetzlich.

Plötzlich verschwand der Schmerz und Draco blieb schwer keuchend im Schnee knien. Seine Hände gruben sich krampfhaft in die Schneedecke, bis seine Finger an den gefrorenen Boden stießen. Er starrte nach unten auf den Schnee und bemerkte, einen roten Tropfen auf der weißen Decke. Hastig fuhr er sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und erkannte den metallenen Geschmack von Blut. Er sog scharf die Luft ein, sprang auf die Beine und rief: „_Sectumsempra_!"

Bellatrix wich seinem Zauber aus, während ein Lächeln wie das, eines aufgeregten Kindes ihr Gesicht verunstaltete.

Mit schmerzenden Gliedern schoss Draco einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf sie. Kalte Wut brannte in ihm, als sie ein ums andere Mal mit geschickter Leichtigkeit auswich und einen hohes Lachen hervor brachte.

Erst als er sie endlich am Arm getroffen hatte, begann sie, seine Angriffe zu erwidern.

„Du kannst mich nicht besiegen, kleiner Junge", trällerte Bellatrix und warf ihn mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes auf die Knie. „Das musst du doch einsehen."  
„Niemals", zischte Draco und rappelte sich wieder auf. „_Stup_-"

„_Crucio_!"

Wieder fiel Draco in den Schnee, doch kaum durchzuckten die Schmerzen seinen Körper aufs Unerträglichste, da nahm sie den Fluch wieder von ihm.

Ehe er wieder auf den Füßen stand, hörte er Schritte. Sein Kopf schoss herum und er sah Snape und Hagrid auf sie zu kommen.

Er wusste - und er hasste es, sich diese Tatsache einzugestehen - _sie_ waren seine Rettung.

Bellatrix Augen weiteten sich beim Anblick von Snape und purer Hass war nun in ihnen zu sehen.

Draco sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Hagrid zwischen den Bäumen des Verbotenen Waldes verschwand, doch Snape und Bellatrix lenkten seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Verschwinde, Draco", befahl Snape, ohne seine stechend schwarzen Augen von Bellatrix abzuwenden.

Draco machte einige Schritte rückwärts, doch dann blieb er wie gebannt stehen.

„Snape", zischte Bellatrix, und soviel Hass und Abscheu lag in ihrer Stimme, wie Draco es nicht für möglich gehalten hatte.

„Bellatrix", entgegnete Snape kühl und gefasst.

„Still!", kreischte Bellatrix. „Du wirst zahlen. Entsetzlicher als je ein Mensch zuvor!"  
„Ich habe noch nie eine Rechnung offen gelassen", erwiderte Snape mit tödlicher Gelassenheit.

Dann begann das Duell. Draco stand wie festgefroren da, beobachtete gebannt, wie die beiden schwarzen Gestalten im Schnee umher wirbelten. Sie sprachen dabei kein einziges Wort, doch ihre Flüche waren umso verderbender. Draco konnte unmöglich sagen, wer sein Leben behalten würde. Es schien, als wären beide bis in alle Ewigkeit dazu verdammt, die gleiche Macht, die gleiche Gabe zu besitzen.

Draco spürte, wie der Schnee allmählich dichter wurde. Er zitterte, sein Körper schrie vor Kälte doch er _konnte_ nicht gehen.

Er sah Bluttropfender beide Duellanten im Schnee, spürte die Luft zwischen ihnen knistern und sah ihre bleichen Gesichter, versteinert wie Masken.

Und dann hörte er etwas. Einen furchtbaren Klang, den er, obwohl er ihn noch nie gehört hatte, sofort erkannte.

Er wusste, was das bedeuten würde. Snape oder Bellatrix, einer von beiden würde es zu erst hören und eine Herzschlag lang lauschen – und es wäre die Entscheidung.

Draco hörte es wieder und wieder, doch weder Snape noch Bellatrix schien es zu bemerken, bis es nächster Nähe ertönte.

Es war Snape, der innehielt. Kurz - und doch lang genug.

„_Avada Kedavra_!"

Fassungslos starrte Draco hinab. Er spürte, wie seine Zauberstabhand zu zittern begann. Ein übelkeiterregendes und gleichzeitig befriedigendes Gefühl stieg in ihm auf.

Plötzlich hörte er etwas durch die Bäume brechen, hörte einen Ruf und dumpfe Schritte.

„Malfoy!", rief Hagrid. „Nix wie weg hier-"

Der Halbriese blieb stehen und betrachtete entsetzt die Szene.

Da stand Draco Malfoy mit erhobenem Zauberstab und vor ihm auf dem Boden lag, leblos, Bellatrix Lestrange, deren Zauberstab noch immer auf Severus Snapes toten Körper gerichtet war.

- - -

Kaum hatten Harry, Ron, Hermine und alle, die mit ihnen vom See geflohen waren, Atem geschöpft, da begannen die Wolken über ihnen aufzureißen. Die Sonne war untergegangen und der Mond warf nun sein silbernes Licht durch das Loch in den Wolken auf sie herab.

Hermine starrte für einen Moment in den Himmel, als plötzlich mehrere Dinge geschahen.

Lupin rannte von der Gruppe weg und direkt auf einige Todesser zu, die eine Schar Schüler einkreisten, blieb jedoch auf halber Strecke ruckartig stehen. Hermine hatte keine Zeit, sich darüber zu wundern, als sie wildes Geschrei vom Schlossportal vernahm.

Und dann traf es sie wie ein Schlag. Sie warf noch einen Blick noch oben. Es war Vollmond.

Hermine starrte voller Angst auf Lupin, dessen zuckende und zitternde Silhouette allmählich unter schmerzhaften Schreien die Gestalt eines Werwolfes annahm.

„Er hat den Wolfsbanntrank genommen", rief Tonks. „Er behält einen klaren Kopf! Keine Angst! Er weiß, was er tut!" Sie hatte Recht: Lupin stürzte sich auf die Todesser. Und im selben Moment erklang ein markerschütterndes Heulen.

Entsetzt wandten sie sich um. Panisch schreiend rannten Schüler, gefolgt von und Lehrern und Auroren, unter ihnen Fred, George, Charlie und Mr. Weasley, vom Schlossportal weg.

Eine Meute von einem knappen Dutzend Werwölfe befand sich vor dem Portal. Sie reckten ihre abscheulichen Mäuler gen Himmel, stießen entsetzliche Laute aus und stürzten dann den Schülern hinterher.

„Greyback", wisperte Harry mit Grauen erfüllter Stimme, während seine Augen den Anführer verfolgten, der die in alle Richtungen fliehenden Schüler fast eingeholt hatte. Er jagte mit gebleckten Zähnen hinter ihnen her, wandte sich mal in diese, mal in jene Richtung und labte sich an der Angst der jungen Zauberer und Hexen.

Dann wählte er ein Opfer.

„Das ist so grausam", hauchte Hermine mit Tränen in den Augen. Sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite, schloss die Augen und hielt sich die Ohren zu. Doch der entsetzliche Schrei von Terry Boot, der über die Ländereien hallte, traf sie mitten ins Herz.

- - -

Die Werwölfe jagten über die Ländereien hinter den Schülern her. Die Todesser sammelten sich unterdessen wieder und begannen dann, den kleinen Gruppen fliehender Schüler, Lehrer und Auroren nachzusetzen.

Angst und Verzweiflung war überall zu spüren. Wer nicht um sein Leben rannte, musste die Kälte ertragen, den Schmerz der Verletzungen, die Trauer des Verlusts. Kaum jemand war in den Krankenflügel gebracht wurden, viele lagen einfach im Schnee und beteten, flehten für jeden Schlag ihres Herzens.

Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Tonks, Fleur und einige der Auroren waren noch immer in der Nähe des Sees, wohin die Werwölfe noch nicht vorgedrungen waren. Es zerriss sie innerlich, dass sie dem grausamen Treiben zusehen mussten, ohne eingreifen zu können.

„_Crucio_!", rief plötzlich eine quiekende Stimme und ehe jemand wusste, was geschehen war, lag Bill zuckend und schreiend am Boden.

„Bill!", rief Fleur schrill und stürzte an seine Seite. „Bill! 'Örst du misch?"

Bills Augenlider zuckten unkontrolliert, seine Finger verkrampften sich und er schien Fleur nicht wahrzunehmen. Ginny und Ron rannten an Fleurs Seite und blickten verängstigt umher, während Fleur auf Französisch auf ihren Mann einredete.

Dann richtete sie sich. Sie bewegte sich unnatürlich steif. Langsam ließ sie ihren Blick über ihr Umfeld schweifen, bis ihre scharfen Augen eine im Schatten einer großen Eiche stehende Schar Todesser entdeckte. Ein kleiner Mann stand mit noch immer erhobenem Zauberstab vor den anderen.

„_Du_!", zischte Fleur. Bevor jemand sie aufhalten konnte, stürmte sie auf ihn los. Ihr Haar wirbelte wild um ihr Gesicht, das nicht länger makellose Züge trug, sondern verzerrt war und fast an einen Vogelkopf erinnerte. Aus ihren Schultern ragten kleine, schuppige Flügel hervor, die ihr ein angsteinflößendes Aussehen verliehen. Mit einem wütenden Schrei erhob sie ihre Hände – und schleuderte Feuer auf die Todesser.

„Merlin", brachte Ron hervor, während er beobachtete, wie Fleur die Todesser erbarmungslos attackierte. „Ich hab nicht gewusst, dass sie _das_ kann."

„Ich auch nicht!", rief Tonks. „Trotzdem braucht sie unsere Hilfe!"

Endlich erwachten sie aus ihrer Starre und rannten Fleur hinterher. Nur Ginny blieb neben dem nun schwer keuchenden Bill kniend zurück, der mit leicht überrascht geöffnetem Mund auf seine Frau starrte.

In der Tat brauchte Fleur nun Unterstützung, denn die Todesser hatten sich wieder gefangen und waren drauf und dran, Fleur einzukreisen.

„_Stupor_!", rief Hermine und registrierte befriedigt, dass ihr Zauber sein Ziel erreichte.

Diesmal dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie alle Todesser ausgeschaltet hatten. Nur der Kleine lag noch auf dem Boden, wälzte sich im Schnee und schrie, als er versuchte, die Flammen, die an seinem Umhang züngelten, zu ersticken.

Schließlich gelang es ihm und er blieb keuchend und zitternd zu ihren Füßen liegen. Fleur hatte wieder ihre normale Gestalt angenommen und blickte erstaunt und erschöpft auf ihre Hände. „Isch 'abe nischt gewusst… isch bin nur eine _'Alb_-Veela…" Dann wandte sie sich an den am Boden liegenden Todesser. „Du! Vergreife disch _nie_ wieder an _meinem_ Mann!"

Ein leises quiekendes Geräusch erklang hinter der Maske des Mannes, und endlich erkannte Hermine ihn.

„Wurmschwanz", murmelte Harry im selben Moment neben ihr.

Wurmschwanz wimmerte.

„Hört mal", sagte Ron plötzlich und sah hinüber zum Verbotenen Wald.

Die Geräusche auf den Ländereien hatten sich verändert. Die Schreie hatten nachgelassen, das angriffslustige Heulen der Werwolfe war erstorben, doch dafür war nun etwas anderes zu sehen.

Hermine entdeckte Draco und Hagrid, die vom Wald aus auf sie zu rannten. Neben ihnen ertönte das dröhnende Trommeln unzähliger Hufe, deren Klang selbst der Schnee kaum dämpfen konnte.

Mit grimmigen Mienen jagte die Herde der Zentauren den Werwölfen nach.

Bald war die Luft erfüllt vom Sirren der Sehnen, dem Zischen der Pfeile und dem schmerzhaftem Aufheulen der Werwölfe.

„Wahnsinn", murmelte Ron.

Während die Werwölfe von den Zentauren zusammen getrieben wurden, ging plötzlich das Schlossportal auf und die Fünftklässler stürmten heraus. So schnell sie konnten, rannten sie zu zweit oder zu dritt auf verletzte und bewusstlose Mitschüler zu und beförderten sie mit „_Mobilcorpus_" ins Schloss. Man sah ihnen die Angst von weitem an, doch Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie genau wussten, was zu tun war. Sie sah unzählige bekannte Gesichter, die nun über den Schnee schwebten, um in Sicherheit versorgt zu werden. Parvati, Luna, Neville, Collin,… Für andere, das wusste sie, war jede Rettung zu spät.

Die Todesser hatten sich für eine Weile zurückgezogen, um sich neu zu formieren.

„Harry! Harry!", rief plötzlich jemand. Sie sahen einer Gestalt entgegen, die auf sie zu rannte und wild mit den Armen fuchtelte.

„Dennis?", fragte Harry, als Dennis Creevey vor ihm stehen blieb und angestrengt nach Atem rang. „Ich… du… solltest… es… wissen… oder? Also…"

„Ganz ruhig, Dennis", sagte Harry verdutzt und besorgt zugleich. „Was ist los?"

„Drinnen… Angriff…"  
„Was?!", rief Harry alarmiert.

„Alles… unter Kontrolle." Creevey holte ein paar Mal tief Luft und begann zu berichten: „Pansy Parkinson ist wieder aufgetaucht. Sie hat sich rein geschlichen. Mit den anderen Slytherins hat sie uns angegriffen. Im Krankenflügel."  
„Was?", fragte Hermine besorgt. „Ist… jemand verletzt? Was ist los?"  
„Alles ist gut gegangen. Es waren ja noch ein paar von den älteren da, die wegen der Dementoren nicht draußen bleiben konnten. Lavender Brown und so. Sie haben gegen Parkinson, Bulstrode, Nott und viele anderen gekämpft und wir anderen, die auch im Krankenflügel waren, haben geholfen. Sie sind alle eingesperrt."  
„Gut gemacht", sagte Harry erleichtert. „Geh am Besten schnell wieder rein. Hier draußen ist es noch nicht vorbei."

Creevey nickte und raste zurück.

„_Parkinson_!", zischte Ron angewidert. „Wie kann sie ihre eigenen Mitschüler angreifen?"

„Was ist mit Pansy?" ertönte eine Stimme und schon hatten Draco und Hagrid sie erreicht.

Harry berichtete, was im Schloss vorgefallen war, während Draco sich vergewisserte, dass Hermine in Ordnung war.

„Furchtbar", grummelte Hagrid. „Oder nich'? Aber am schlimmsten ist das mit den Wölfen… so was grausames, nich' wahr?"

„Hagrid", sagte Tonks. „Hast du die Zentauren geholt?"

Hagrid nickte. „Zum Glück konnte ich se überzeugen. Ham gesagt, dass se sich nich' in Menschenangelegenheiten einmischen. Aber dann meinte ich, dass es ja so was wie… na ja… gerade keine richtigen Menschen wär'n, die Werwölfe. Das hat se überzeugt."

„Was ist mit Remus?", fragte Tonks besorgt. „Sie werden ihm doch nichts tun, oder?"

„Nö", machte Hagrid. „Er ist in meiner Hütte… Greyback hat ihn… ziemlich übel erwischt."

„Wir sollten zu den anderen", unterbrach Draco Tonks, die gerade ihre Besorgnis kundtat. „Seht."

Sie blickten zum Schlossportal, in dem soeben die Fünftklässler wieder verschwunden waren, und wo sich nun alle anderen Schüler, Lehrer und Auroren sammelten.

Von den Zentauren und Werwölfen war keine Spur mehr zusehen, außer die Abdrücke im Schnee, die in den Verbotenen Wald führten.

Doch die Todesser schienen sich wieder gefasst zu haben und schritten nun geschlossen auf das Portal zu. Sie waren noch immer zahlreich und entschlossen.

Hermine und die anderen hasteten zum Schlossportal, um vor den Todesser anzukommen. Auf halbem Weg stürzte Harry plötzlich in den Schnee und presste sich die kalte Hand auf seine Stirn.

„Harry!", rief Hermine, blieb mit Ron und Ginny stehen und versuchte ihm aufzuhelfen.

„Geht… schon", brachte Harry keuchend hervor und richtete sich langsam auf. Seine Augen glühten.

„Harry", sagte Ginny und sah ihn aus großen Augen wissend an. „Bist du okay?"

Harry nickte. Er schluckte und ein grimmiger Ausdruck trat in sein Gesicht.

Totenblass starrte Ron seinen besten Freund an und flüsterte: „Ist _er_ hier?"

Harry nickte wieder und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Harry, oh Harry", wisperte Hermine und fiel ihm um den Hals. Ihr Herz schlug ihr schmerzhaft gegen die Rippen. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass Voldemort auftauchen könnte. Und nun kam es so plötzlich, dass sie sich verfluchte, nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen zu sein.

„Lass ihn, Hermine", sagte Ron und zog sie vorsichtig zurück. „Er braucht jetzt jedes Bisschen Kraft."

Er wandte sich Harry zu und sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Du packst es, Mann. Wer ist schon Voldemort?" Seine Stimme zitterte kein einziges Mal, bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens. Harry nickte dankend.

Ginny trat vor und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre blassen, zitternden Hände. „Harry, egal was passiert, ich liebe dich. Ich habe dich immer geliebt und ich werde es immer tun." Harry presste seine Lippen auf ihre und trat dann einen Schritt zurück.

„Wir lieben dich auch, Harry", sagte Hermine mit erstickter Stimme. Sie spürte, wie die anderen auch, dass es Zeit war für Harry, zu gehen und Voldemort gegenüber zu treten.

„Jetzt tut doch nicht so, als wäre es ein Abschied", sagte Harry und versuchte schwach zu lächeln. Dann drehte er sich um und schritt langsam durch den Schnee.

Hermine, Ron und Ginny drehten sich ebenfalls um, um zum Schlossportal zu laufen. Einige Meter von ihnen entfernt wartete Draco. Er griff wortlos nach Hermines Hand und zog sie mit sich.

- - -

Sie rannten das letzte Stück zum Schlossportal, wo sie endlich Mr. Weasley, Fred und George trafen, die unzählige Wunden aufwiesen. Als Mr. Weasley berichtete, dass Charlie im Krankenflügel war und sich dann nach Percy erkundigte, brachte es niemand übers Herz ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Tonks gab vor, dass auch Percy in den Krankenflügel gebracht worden war.

„Hey Draco", rief Blaise, der sich mit der Hand den linken Arm hielt und sich seinen Weg zu ihnen bahnte. „Wo bist du gewesen?"

Hermine sah deutlich, dass Dracos Blick sich verfinsterte als er murmelnd „später" sagte.

„Mindestens die Hälfte der Schüler ist im Krankenflügel", sagte Blaise und sah Draco dabei eindringlich an. „Von den Lehrern und Auroren und Ordensleuten sind viele verletzt. Wir können nicht gewinnen, wenn wir sie einfach gegen uns anstürmen lassen. Wir brauchen einen Plan."

Dracos Blick schweifte über die Kämpfer, die mutlos den letzten Angriff der Todesser erwarteten. „Wo ist McGonagall?", fragte er.

Blaise starrte ihn an. „Weißt du es etwa nicht? McNair hat sie erwischt. Sah nicht schön aus, was von ihr übrig geblieben ist."

„Was?", keuchte Hermine. „Ist sie… das kann nicht sein!"

Draco drückte beruhigend ihre Hand und fragte Blaise: „Aber wer hat das Kommando?"

Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist es ja gerade. Niemand. Ich dachte, dass Snape vielleicht… aber er ist verschwunden."

Draco nickte düster. „Wie viele Slytherins sind noch hier?", fragte er dann.

„Mit uns sind es neun", antwortete Blaise.

„Gut", sagte Draco und setzte auf einmal eine grimmige Miene auf. „Hol sie her."

Ohne Fragen zu stellen, drehte Blaise sich um und kehrte fast sofort mit den restlichen Slytherins zurück.

„Haltet so lange wie möglich durch", raunte Draco Hermine zu und bedeutete seinen Hausgenossen dann, ihm unauffällig zu folgen. Sie waren in der Dunkelheit verschwunden, ehe Hermine oder Ron noch irgendetwas sagen konnten.

Beinahe zur selben Zeit griffen die Todesser an. Es war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eine Schlacht, die nun entbrannte. Auf beiden Seiten gab es bereits viele Verletzte, die sich verzweifelt auf den Beinen zu halten suchten. Reihenweise Menschen fielen in den Schnee, vor Schwäche und Kälte und Schmerz.

Hermine, Ron und Ginny standen Schulter an Schulter. Sie konnten sich nicht auf ihre Schildumhänge verlassen und wehrten die Flüche der Todesser mit dreifachen Schildzaubern ab. Es fiel ihnen schwer ihre Gedanken von Harry abzubringen und sah geschah es, dass Ron einen Fluch mitten in die Brust bekam. Er stolperte rückwärts, versuchte mit hervorstehenden Augen nach Luft zu schnappen und presste seine verkrampfte Hand auf seine Brust.

Verzweifelt sah Hermine zwischen Ron und den Todessern hin und her, die nicht nachließen.

Ron versuchte vergeblich zu atmen. Weiß wie Schnee im Gesicht stürzte er auf die Knie.

„Luft", röchelte er und streckte eine Hand aus, als wolle er nach der Luft greifen.

„Hermine!", rief Ginny panisch. „Tu doch was!"

„Ich… ich weiß nicht was!", keuchte Hermine, zwischen ihren „_Protego_!"-Rufen.

„Ron!", schrie Ginny, ließ alle Vorsicht außer Acht, warf sich neben ihn und packte ihn an den Schultern. „Du musst… ruhig bleiben… hörst du? Oh Hermine! Hilf mir endlich! RON!"

Hermine warf sich neben Ron und rief panisch: „_Anapneo! Rennervate_!"

Flüche verfehlten sie nur um Haares Breite, als sie ohne Deckung neben Ron saßen und ihn anflehten, zu atmen.

„_Anapneo_!!!", Hermines Stimme überschlug sich vor Angst, als Rons Körper erschlaffte und er bewusstlos in sich zusammensank.

„Ron! _Ron_!", rief Ginny und begann, ihren Bruder zu schütteln. „Lass das, Ron!"

„Ginny, das hilft ihm nicht", sagte Hermine leise, als sie Rons Puls fühlte.

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Er muss hier weg. Er muss in den Krankenflügel. Ich weiß nicht, was das für ein Fluch war."

Ginny nickte mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Fred! George!", schrie Hermine so laut sie konnte, um den Lärm des Kampfes zu übertönen. Die anderen Weasleys waren von ihnen abgedrängt worden, während sie sich duelliert hatten.

Zum Glück hörten die Zwillinge ihren verzweifelten Ruf und schafften es, mehr oder weniger unbeschadet zu ihnen hinüber zu kommen.

„Ron muss in den Krankenflügel. Ihr müsst Ginny helfen. Sofort!", sagte Hermine mit brüchiger Stimme, als sie auf das weiße Gesicht ihres rothaarigen Freundes blickte. Sie konnte es selbst nicht über sich bringen, ins Schloss zu gehen und Draco und Harry hier draußen zu lassen, wo immer sie auch waren.

„_Protego_!"

- - -

Mittlerweile war es Dunkel geworden. Es hörte allmählich auf zu schneien, die Wolken verschwanden langsam und übergaben dem vollen Mond und den funkelnden Sternen das Feld. Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass der Himmel so ausgesehen hatte, als Voldemort vor 16 Jahren nach Gordic's Hollow gekommen war. Mit zielstrebigen, ruhigen Schritten ging er am Ufer des Sees entlang. Er spürte, wo er hin musste.

Sein Blick glitt über die Oberfläche des Sees. Eisschollen schwammen auf dem dunklen Wasser, an manchen Stellen war das Eis noch unberührt, an anderen wiederum war das Eis vollständig verschwunden. Harry versuchte, sich nicht vorzustellen, wie es sein musste, von dem Riesenkraken für immer in die Tiefe gezogen zu werden.

Harry umrundete den See und blieb am anderen Ufer stehen. Von weitem erkannte er, wie der Kampf vor dem eberflankierten Schlossportal tobte.

Er wusste nicht, wie viele Menschen an diesem Abend ihr Leben gelassen hatten. Er wusste, dass es nicht wenige Todesser waren, er hatte die toten Körper derer Schüler gesehen, mit denen er am Vormittag noch gesprochen hatte. Es waren Schüler gestorben, unschuldige Menschen, die nicht dafür bestimmt waren, in einem Krieg zu kämpfen. Lehrer und Auroren hatten ihr Leben gegeben und zerstörte Familien zurückgelassen.

Harry dachte an Ginnys Gesicht, er konnte noch immer die Spur heißer Tränen sehen, als sie den Namen ihres Bruders gerufen hatte.

Unendliche Wut stieg in ihm auf. Er zitterte vor Zorn, seine grünen Augen glühten vor Hass. Es war der Moment, in dem er sich der Anwesenheit eines anderen bewusst wurde.

Langsam wandte Harry sich von dem See und von Hogwarts ab und drehte sich um.

Das erste, was er sah, waren die schlitzartigen, rot glühenden Augen. Voldemort trat vor. Sein großgewachsener, dürrer Körper war in einen tiefschwarzen Umhang gehüllt, sein unmenschliches Gesicht schimmerte matt und gespenstisch im Mondlicht. Seine langen, knochenartigen, weißen Finger schlangen sich um seinen Zauberstab, während er Harry musterte.

Harrys Narbe brannte. Doch er erwiderte Voldemorts Blick mit steinerner Miene. Er ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie sehr es in seinem Inneren brodelte.

„Harry Potter", zischte Voldemort mit seiner unnatürlich hohen, kalten Stimme. „Hast dich also getraut zu kommen? Obwohl du weißt, dass ich unbesiegbar bin?" Sein lippenloser Mund verzog sich zu einem hämischen Grinsen. „Ganz der Vater, nicht wahr?"

Es überfuhr Harry heiß und kalt. Er zwang sich mit aller Macht, seine Hände nicht zittern zu lassen.

„Du irrst dich, _Tom_", erwiderte er mit fester Stimme.

„Wag es nicht!", fauchte Voldemort. Seine Augen flackerten bei der Erwähnung seines Namens.

„Tom Riddle", wiederholte Harry. „Du irrst dich. Du bist nicht unbesiegbar."  
Voldemort überspielte seine Wut, in dem er höhnisch auflachte. „Denkst du, es wird dir helfen, dich selbst zu belügen?"  
Harry tat so, als habe er ihn nicht gehört und sagte: „Du bist sterblich, Tom."

Voldemorts Lachen verstummte. Er musterte Harry erneut und sagte dann leise: „Du und Dumbledore habt also von den Horkruxen erfahren."  
Harry sagte nichts.

„Ich weiß es", fuhr Voldemort fort. „Ich weiß, dass du sie gesucht hast. Aber denkst du im Ernst, Harry Potter, du könntest sie finden und zerstören? Sie alle? _Du_?" Sein freudloses Gelächter schallte erneut in die Dunkelheit.

Harry spürte, wie seine Finger zu zittern begannen und sein Atem schneller ging. Er zwang sich dazu, mit ruhiger Stimme zu sprechen: „Ich habe sie gefunden. Alle. Sie sind alle zerstört. Du bist sterblich, Tom."

Voldemort starrte ihn für einen Moment mit Entsetzten in den roten Augen an. „Nein", zischte er.

„Jetzt können wir messen, wessen Macht stärker ist", sagte Harry leise. „Die des alten Mannes Tom Marvolo Riddle oder die von Harry Potter."

Voldemorts Mund verzog sich. „Selbst wenn es wahr wäre, was du sagst, Potter, selbst wenn du sie alle zerstört hättest, wäre meine Macht größer als deine. Niemand kann mich besiegen. Mich, Lord Voldemort!" Mit diesen Worten richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Harry und rief: „_Crucio_!"

Das bekannte Gefühl von unerträglichen Schmerzen schoss durch Harrys Körper. Jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers schien vor Qual bersten zu wollen. Er lag im Schnee und zuckte, doch über seine Lippen drang kein Laut.

Voldemort nahm den Fluch von Harry. Seine Narbe schmerzte höllisch, sein Atem ging hastig, er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Doch er zwang sich dazu, wieder aufzustehen.

„Hatten wir das alles nicht schon einmal?", fragte Voldemort. „Du hast mir nichts entgegen zusetzten. Sieh es ein. Gib zu, dass ich mächtiger bin als du und als jeder andere. Dann wird dein Tod sich nicht hinziehen."  
„Das werde ich nicht tun", sagte Harry laut. „Egal was du tust, du wirst _niemals_ der mächtigste Zauberer sein."  
„Dumbledore ist tot!", fauchte Voldemort. „Und er war nie stärker!"

„Er lebt in uns weiter", rief Harry. „Er war zu jederzeit stärker. Und er ist nicht der Einzige. Wir alle sind dir überlegen! Denn du bist erbärmlich. Ein widerwärtiges Geschöpf. Du bist feige! Jämmerlich!"  
„Sei still!", rief Voldemort. „Du bist ein Kind. Du weißt nichts, du kannst _mir_ nichts anhaben. Du bist ein _Kind_!"

„Nein", zischte Harry. „Ich bin kein Kind. _Du hast mir meine Kindheit genommen!_" Diese Worte schrie er so laut er konnte in die Nacht, so dass sich seine Stimme überschlug. All seine Wut, der angehäufte Zorn, die Gefühle, die in ihm brodelten, klangen in seiner Stimme mit.

Voldemort starrte ihn an, und allmählich glaubte Harry, dass Zweifel in ihm aufstiegen.

„Bereiten wir deinem Leiden ein Ende, Potter", sagte Voldemort kalt. „Ich werde dich töten und dann wirst du vergessen sein. Ich werde erst über dich, dann über Hogwarts und schließlich über alle triumphieren. _Crucio_."

Erneut wurde Harry von den Schmerzen zu Boden gerungen. Seine Narbe schien aufzubrechen, Flammen loderten in ihr, Feuer verbrannte ihn. Er konnte nicht einmal mehr flehen, es möge aufhören.

Dann nahm Voldemort den Fluch wieder von ihm. Schwer keuchend blieb Harry im Schnee kauern. Er hob langsam den Kopf und sah in Voldemorts schlangenähnliches Gesicht.

In diesem Moment traf ihn die unweigerliche Erkenntnis, als der Mörder seiner Eltern den Zauberstab erneut hob. Harry kniete im Schnee und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er wusste nicht, was er noch tun sollte. In wenigen Sekunden würde er mit allem, für das er gekämpft hatte, ins Verderben stürzen.

„_Avada Kedavra_."

- - -

Einige endlose und grausame Minuten nachdem Fred, George und Ginny mit Ron im Schloss verschwunden waren, Minuten in denen Hermines Hoffnung immer mehr sank, während ihr die Schreie der anderen und ihre eigenen Rufe schmerzhaft in den Ohren klangen, brach ein Tumult in den hinteren Reihen der Todesser aus. Niemand konnte sehen oder hören, was vor sich ging, doch bald wurde ersichtlich, dass die Todesser von hinten angegriffen wurden.

„Draco", murmelte Hermine, während sie und Tonks einem Cruciatus-Fluch auswichen. Die Ordnung der Todesser brach zusammen und Hermine und die anderen ergriffen diese unerwartete Chance um die Todesser mit letzter Kraft anzugreifen und auszuschalten. Alles ging auf einmal unglaublich schnell. Die Todesser, die von zwei Seiten attackiert wurden, konnten ihnen nicht mehr viel entgegen setzten, da viele ihrer Kameraden durch den Angriff von hinten bereits regungslos im Schnee lagen.

Plötzlich tauchte Draco neben Hermine auf. Sie waren beide zu erschöpft um etwas zu sagen, und so fragte Hermine nicht, wie sie es geschafft hatten, den Todessern so sehr zu zusetzten. Sie sahen sich beide an und wussten, dass es vorbei war. So lange der Kampf auch gedauert hatte, die Entscheidung war in wenigen Minuten gefallen.

Doch für den Sieg hatten sie teuer bezahlen müssen.

- - -

Harry sah das grüne Licht des Todes wie in Zeitlupe auf ihn zukommen, er wollte aufstehen; im Stehen sterben. Er wartete auf das Ende.

Und es kam nicht. Etwas hatte sich bewegt und ehe Harry wusste, was geschehen war, war das grüne Licht verschwunden.

Jemand lag zwischen ihm und Voldemort am Boden. Offensichtlich tot. Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Verstört sah er die Gestalt an und blickte dann wieder in Voldemorts Gesicht. Abscheu spiegelte sich in seinen Zügen wider, als er mit verachtender Stimme sagte: „Wurmschwanz hat also seine Schuld eingelöst. Aber das wird dich auch nicht retten, Harry."

Harry erwiderte Voldemorts Blick, blieb jedoch stumm. Sein Kopf war auf einmal seltsam leer, die Wogen seiner Gefühle hatten sich geglättet, sein Körper schien nicht mehr zu schmerzen. Er verspürte keine Angst. Er fürchtete nicht, was kommen würde, was auch immer es war.

Er sah verschwommen die Gesichter seiner Eltern vor sich, hörte Sirius lachen, fühlte Hermines Umarmung, Ron, der ihm auf die Schulter klopfte und hörte Ginnys weiche Stimme, die ihm die schönsten Worte dieser Welt ins Ohr flüsterte.

Er bohrte seine Augen in die von Voldemort, als dieser langsam seinen Zauberstab hob. Siegesgewissheit stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er seinen Mund öffnete.

Harry packte seinen Zauberstab mit beiden Händen und hob ihn, als die zwei Worte Voldemorts Lippen verließen.

„_Avada Kedavra_!"

Er sah das grüne Licht auf ihn zu kommen, mitten auf sein Herz gerichtet.

„_Avada Kedavra_", sagte er mit leiser, fester Stimme. Ein grüner Strahl entsprang der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und schoss auf den anderen zu.

Harry spürte die Wucht, als die Flüche aufeinander prallten. Das grüne Licht verwandelte sich plötzlich in gleißend helles, weißes Licht. Harry sah nichts, außer weiß. Dann hörte er einen hohen, schrillen Schrei. Das Licht wurde wieder blasser und ein neuer Strahl formte sich aus ihm. Er war doppelt so stark, doppelt so leuchtend wie die beiden zuvor - und kam auf Voldemort zu.

Bevor das grüne Licht des Fluches auf Voldemort zurück geschossen war, bevor es Voldemort in die Brust traf, bevor er selbst in den Schnee fiel, wurde Harry von unendlicher Schwärze umhüllt.

- - -

_**A/N**: Es ist geschafft. Das ist mir echt schwer gefallen. Einerseits weil es endgültig auf das Ende dieser FF zugeht, andererseits, weil es nicht ganz einfach war, alles zusammen zu bauen, Leute sterben zu lassen… Ich habe in anderen FFs schon den ein oder anderen Endkampf gelesen und wollte diesen hier etwas anders gestalten. Ich hoffe das ist mir mit den Werwölfen, Zentauren und dem Riesenkranken (ich hab seit Weihnachten 3 Mal_ ‚Fluch der Karibik 2'_ geguckt –g-) gelungen… Immerhin war es mein längstes Kapitel –freu-. Es werden noch **mindestens 2 Kapitel** folgen, ich spiele außerdem mit dem Gedanken noch einen Epilog zu schreiben, mal sehen, ob es sich ergibt._

_Tanya: Ich muss mich wie immer für dein ausführliches Review bedanken. Was du da schreibst, bedeutet mir wirklich viel. Fühl dich ganz doll geknuddelt :)_

_Kathleen: Danke, ich hoffe deine Erwartungen wurden erfüllt…_

_Quarks: Ja, du hast Recht, aber in solchen Zeiten muss man mehr wagen als normalerweise, oder? Danke für den Kommi :)_

_Jessica: Dankeschön, es ist unglaublich zu lesen, dass es dich so berührt hat!_

_Vic: Wahr gesprochen g_

_Lizzie: Nochmals Danke für dein Review. Mit den „Kriegs-Szenen" geht's mir ähnlich g Hoffe du hast meine Nachricht wegen „verlören" bekommen._

_Vici: Oh mein Gott, danke! –übers ganze Gesicht grins- _


	34. Brüder

_**A/N:** Tut mir Leid, dass es diesmal so lange gedauert hat. Die Kreativ- und Schreibwelle auf der ich unterwegs war, ist irgendwie abgebt. Und das so kurz vor dem Ende O.o Aber dafür ist das Kapitel viel länger geworden, als ich geplant habe._

- - -

**Kapitel 34**

**Brüder**

Leise, wie aus einer anderen Welt, drangen Geräusche an sein Ohr. Er versuchte sie zu deuten - es gelang ihm nicht. Er wusste nicht mehr, wo er war, konnte nichts sehen, nichts fühlen. Angestrengt versuchte er, sich zu bewegen.

Seine Finger zuckten, allmählich wurde er sich ihrer Taubheit bewusst.

Er bemerkte die Kälte, die seinen Körper komplett zu durchdringen schien. Er öffnete den Mund und sog die kalte Luft ein.

Er öffnete die Augen.

Und sah nichts.

- - -

Früh am nächsten Morgen standen Hermine und Draco schweigend auf der steinernen Treppe vor dem Schlossportal.

Der Schnee war getaut, das Eis geschmolzen. Zurück blieb ein Bild, das an einen Apriltag erinnerte. Die Luft war frisch und klar, die Sonne strahlte weiß vom wolkenlosen Himmel und Nebel schien von der Erde aufzusteigen.

Das Gras der Ländereien war durchgeweicht und matschig, Spuren konnte man nicht mehr erkennen, alles sah aus, als hätte hier ein starker, lang anhaltender Regen gewütet.

Nur der See lag da, wie eh und je.

Hermine atmete die feuchte Luft begierig ein, um die Lebensgeister in ihr zu erwecken. Zusammen mit Draco, Ginny und den anderen Weasleys hatten sie, wie fast alle, die nicht sowieso da bleiben mussten und die nicht vor Erschöpfung zusammen gebrochen waren, die Nacht im Krankenflügel verbracht.

Madam Pomfrey hatte dutzende Betten heraufbeschworen und es irgendwie fertig gebracht, auch diese im Krankenflügel unterzubringen. Niemand war ohne Verletzung davon gekommen. Doch Dank der Fiert- und Fünftklässler, die Madam Pomfrey zur Hand gegangen waren, konnten die meisten Wunden und Verletzungen recht schnell behandelt werden. Allerdings gab es viele, die ernstzunehmend verwundet waren und – teilweise bewusstlos – in den Betten lagen.

Charlie war bei Bewusstsein gewesen, als sie gekommen waren, doch sein linkes Bein hatte einfach nicht aufhören wollen, zu zittern und zu zucken.

Ron war irgendwann in der Nacht plötzlich wach geworden, doch außer „Hunger…" hatte er nichts hervorgebracht und war wieder ins Land der Träume geglitten. Madam Pomfrey zu Folge würde er bald wieder auf den Beinen sein.

Doch nicht so Harry. Keiner wusste, was geschehen war. Man hatte ihn, nachdem die Auroren die Todesser endlich eingesperrt hatten, bewusstlos am See gefunden. Das einzige, was Madam Pomfrey feststellen konnte, war, dass er blind war…

Während ihre Familie um Percy trauernd bei Charlie und Ron gesessen hatte, war Ginny nicht von Harrys Seite gewichen und hatte seine eiskalte Hand in ihrer gehalten.

Hermine und Draco hatten auf der anderen Seite von Harrys Bett gesessen, meistens schweigend.

Während Auroren, Lehrer und Ordensmitglieder fast die ganze Nacht beschäftigt gewesen waren, schweigsam und blass das Nötigste getan hatten, waren die Schüler im Krankenflügel oder in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen gewesen.

Sie alle wussten, dass Voldemort tot war, obgleich man nur seinen Umhang und seinen Zauberstab gefunden hatte. Kaum jemand wusste, dass das Dunkle Mal von der Haut der Todesser verschwunden war, doch für alle galt die Tatsache, dass Harry noch lebte, als Beweis für den Tod des gefürchteten Zauberers ihrer Zeit. Doch die Freude lag noch zu sehr im Schatten der furchtbaren Verluste, die sie erlitten hatten. Professor Sprout hatte vorläufig Professor McGonagalls Stellung übernommen. Sie schein überall anwesend zu sein, wobei ihr unaufhörlich dicke Tränen über das runde Gesicht kullerten…

Draco hatte Hermine erzählt, wie er und die Slytherins die Todesser hinterrücks angegriffen hatten. Sie hatten das Einfachste getan, was ihnen eingefallen war: den Schnee genutzt. Hinter kleinen Schneehaufen liegend, im Dunkeln so gut wie unsichtbar, hatten sie einen Todesser nach dem anderen erstarrt und es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis die anderen bemerkt hatten, dass ihre Kameraden bewegungsunfähig hinter ihnen standen. Doch sie konnten die Slytherins nicht sehen, die weiter angriffen, mit Flüchen – und mit Schnee. Blasie hatte Schneebälle und Eisstücke verhext, die so schnell wie Pistolenschüsse auf die Todesser trafen und sie niederwarfen.

- - -

„Sieh dir das an", sagte Draco und deutete auf den Weg zum Tor. Ein gutes Dutzend amtlich gekleideter Zauberer kam zum Schloss hinauf gestapft.

„Scrimgeour", murmelte Hermine verdrossen. „Lass uns gehen."

Da es nicht in ihrer Absicht lag, dem Minister gegenüber zu treten, gingen sie zurück ins Schloss.

Als sie die Eingangshalle durchquerten, kamen ihnen Professor Sprout in Begleitung von Tonks und Kingsley entgegen.

„Was treiben Sie denn hier um diese Uhrzeit, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy? Sie sollten schlafen", sagte Professor Sprout und blieb stehen.

„Wir wollten nur an die frische Luft, Professor", antwortete Hermine.

„Der Minister ist eingetroffen", sagte Draco und deutete über seine Schulter.

„Der Minister?", wiederholte Professor Sprout. „So so. Der soll gefälligst endlich dafür sorgen, dass das Pack von Todessern aus der Schule gebracht wird. Und die Dementoren sind vermutlich auch noch in der Nähe…", grummelnd ging sie, um Scrimgeour zu empfangen. Tonks und Kingsley lächelten Hermine und Draco zu und folgten Professor Sprout.

„Kommst du mit?", fragte Hermine.

„Wohin?", wollte Draco wissen und folgte ihr die Marmortreppe empor.

„Schlafen", entgegnete Hermine und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

Draco sah sie fragend an, und Hermine fuhr fort: „Da du eh schon im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum warst, wird es wohl nicht so schlimm sein, wenn du noch mal kommst, oder?"

Draco hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden und so fanden sie sich kurze Zeit später im ausgestorbenen Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors wieder.

Hermine führte Draco zur Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen, entschied sich dann aber doch anders. „Du kannst nicht mit hoch. Wir nehmen Harrys Bett."

„Harrys Bett? Ich glaube nicht, dass er damit einverstanden wäre. Außerdem ist der Jungenschlafsaal nicht leer, oder?"

Hermine überlegte. „Nur Dean dürfte da sein. Die anderen sind im Krankenflügel. Aber Dean wird schlafen wie ein Baby, nach allem, was passiert ist… und das sollten wir auch tun."  
Leise stiegen sie also die Treppe zum Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler hoch. Das leise, gleichmäßige Atmen war das einzige, das auf Deans Anwesenheit hindeutete.

„Hier", flüsterte Hermine, schob den Vorhang von Harrys Bett zur Seite, zog ihre Schuhe aus und entledigte sich endlich ihrer schmutzigen und zerschlissenen Kleider. Dann schlüpfte sie, nur noch mit Unterwäsche und T-Shirt bekleidet, unter Harrys Bettdecke. Draco tat es ihr gleich.

„_Muffliato_", flüsterte Hermine, legte ihren Zauberstab auf Harrys Nachttisch und bettete ihren Kopf auf Dracos Brust.

Sie spürte, wie dankbar ihr Körper dafür war, endlich liegen zu können. Ihre Lider fielen sofort zu und ein erschöpftes Seufzen entfuhr ihren Lippen.

„Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass es jetzt endlich vorbei ist", murmelte Hermine, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „Es gibt so viel, das ich nicht verstehe. Aber es ist keiner mehr da, der es uns erklären kann. Und… und… Harry… Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt, dass Slughorn einen Trank braut. Aber was, wenn er nicht hilft? Was, wenn Harry nie wieder sehen kann?"

Sie hatte den Schock noch immer nicht überwunden. Jedesmal verkrampfte sich ihr Inneres, wenn sie daran dachte, wie Madam Pmofrey ihnen mit ernstem Blick mitgeteilt hatte, dass Harry sein Augenlichts verloren hatte. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum die Welt so ungerecht war. Was hatte Harry je getan, um all das zu verdienen?

Ehe Hermine es verhindern konnte, tropfte eine Träne auf Dracos Brust.

„Entschuldige, es ist nur…", sie unterdrückte ein Schluchzen.

„Hermine", sagte Draco leise und legte seine Arme um sie. „Harry wird es schaffen. Er wird wieder sehen. Und selbst wenn nicht, er ist _Harry_. Er wird damit zu recht kommen, solange er euch hat."

„Es ist so furchtbar… er hat so viel verloren und jetzt auch noch sein Augenlicht. Das ist so… _unfair_."

„Schlaf, Hermine."  
Hermine nickte stumm und kuschelte sich näher an ihn.

- - -

Als Hermine und Draco wieder erwachten, war es bereits Nachmittag. Sie zogen sich an und gingen zum Krankenflügel. Er war leerer als am Morgen, doch dafür hatten sie keine Blicke übrig. Denn Harry war wach.

Er saß aufrecht in seinem Bett, seine smaragdgrünen Augen waren ins Leere gerichtet. Hermines Kehle schnürte sich bei diesem Anblick zu. Links und rechts von Harrys Bett saßen Ron und Ginny und unterhielten sich leise mit ihm.

„Ron, du bist wach", rief Hermine und umarmte ihn glücklich. Dann drehte sie sich zu Harry.

„Harry", sagte Hermine leise und kam an sein Bett.

„Hermine", sagte Harry und drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr. „Bist du okay?"

„Ja, bin ich", hauchte Hermine. „Oh Harry!" Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und schluchzte, mit Tränen in den Augen. „Wie ist das passiert? War es ein Fluch? Wie… wie geht es dir, Harry?", fragte sie, nachdem sie sich wieder von ihm gelöst hatte.

Harry lächelte sie an. „Hermine, es geht mir gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Vielleicht habe ich einfach noch nicht ganz verstanden, was passiert ist, aber im Moment geht es mir gut."  
Er drehte seinen Kopf leicht. „Hey Draco. Ich hatte erwartet, dass ihr hier seid, wenn ich aufwache. Wo seid ihr gewesen?"

Draco grinste. „Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich antworten würde: in deinem Bett?"

Ron riss seinen Mund auf.

Doch Harry lachte. „Glaubt bloß nicht, ihr könnt mir jetzt auf der Nase rumtanzen. Ich kriege euch, dazu brauche ich euch nicht zu sehen. Also, wo wart ihr?"

„In deinem Bett", erwiderte Draco leichthin.

„Harry, wir haben wirklich nicht – wir haben nur geschlafen", sagte Hermine rasch.

„So so", meinte Harry und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Dir scheint es ja wirklich gut zu gehen", bemerkte Hermine erleichtert. „Wie… ist es denn nun passiert?"  
Harry seufzte niedergeschlagen. „Ich weiß es selbst nicht genau. Da war dieses helle Licht und dann habe ich nichts mehr gesehen. Ich dachte, ich wäre nur ohnmächtig geworden… Aber Pomfrey sagt, dass es einen Trank gibt, der mir vielleicht helfen kann. Es dauert aber einige Wochen, ihn herzustellen."

Hermine sah ihn beeindruckt an. Wie er damit umging, nicht mehr sehen zu können, flößte ihr tiefsten Respekt ein.

„Aber was ist genau passiert?", fragte sie leise.

Ehe Harry antworten konnte, tauchte Tonks hinter ihnen auf.

„Harry! Ron!", rief sie strahlend. „Endlich wach? Ich soll euch ausrichten, dass jemand in Dumble- im Büro des Schulleiters auf euch wartet. Ihr zwei", sie deutete auf Hermine und Draco, „sollt erstmal in die Große Halle zum Essen gehen. Harry und Ron, ihr esst hier. Und Ginny, tut mir wirklich Leid, aber… du bist nicht eingeladen." Bedauernd sah Tonks Ginny an.  
„Schon okay", murmelte die Rothaarige, „ich bleib hier und warte, bis ihr wieder da seid."

Widerwillig und ohne Appetit machten Hermine und Draco sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, wo alle möglichen Leute durcheinander an den vier Haustischen saßen und mit betrübten Mienen versuchten, ein wenig zu essen.

„Hey Hermine", rief Dean mit zitternde Stimme und winkte sie zum Hufflepufftisch, wo er mit Ernie McMillan saß.

„Sprout hat gerade verkündet, wer alles, na ja… ihr wisst schon… ist. Tot. Und sieben Schüler sind Werwölfe geworden. Sieben…", erklärte er.

„Furchtbare Sache", sagte Ernie. „Sie haben alle so tapfer gekämpft. Es tut weh zu wissen, dass sie sterben mussten, nur weil ihre magischen Qualitäten nicht so hoch waren, wie die von einem selbst." Mit dramatischer Miene legte er seine Hand, in der er noch seine Gabel hielt, auf sein Herz und seufzte tief.

Draco und Hermine tauschten Blicke aus und machten sich dann lustlos über ihren Toast her.

Anschließend liefen sie zurück in den Krankenflügel um Harry und Ron abzuholen.

Ron und Hermine gingen links und rechts von Harry, der jedoch ziemlich genau wusste, wo er langgehen musste.

Schließlich erreichten sie den Wasserspeier, der anstatt reglos auf das Passwort zu warten, zur Seite sprang und sie auf die Wendeltreppe ließ.

- - -

Langsam, dennoch mit festen, sicheren Schritten, stieg Harry als erster die Steintreppe hinauf. Ahnungslos und gespannt, wer sie erwartete, klopfte er an die Tür. Ein dumpfes „Herein" von innen bedeutete ihnen, einzutreten. Zögernd öffnete Harry die Tür und trat in den runden Raum, der einst Dumbledores Büro gewesen war.

Hermine, Ron und Draco folgten rasch. Ihre Mienen verfinsterten sich, als sie sahen, wer vor dem Schreibtisch auf sie gewartet hatte und sie nun mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln begrüßte. Vielmehr begrüßte er Harry. Hermine, Ron und Draco, die links und rechts von Harry standen, schienen Luft zu sein.

„Harry, es freut mich sehr, Sie endlich zu sehen", sagte der Zaubereiminister und musterte Harry aus seinen gelblichen Augen.

Harry, der regungslos da stand, erwiderte: „Das Vergnügen liegt wohl nur auf ihrer Seite, Herr Minister."

Auf Scrimgeours zerfurchtem Gesicht war nicht zu erkennen, was er von dieser Bemerkung hielt.

„Nun", er räusperte sich, „Ich muss Ihnen im Namen der gesamten Zauberergemeinschaft meinen Dank übermitteln. Sie haben den Menschen und dem Ministerium einen großen Dienst erwiesen."

„Ich brauche nicht meine Augen um zu sehen, dass Sie sich seit unserer letzten Begegnung nicht verändert haben, Herr Minister", sagte Harry kühl.

Das aufgesetzte Lächeln glitt von Srimgeours Zügen. „Wie darf ich das verstehen, Harry?"

„Was, Herr Minister?"

Wachsam betrachtete der Minister Harry und schließlich glitt sein Blick zum ersten Mal über Hermine, Ron und Draco, als erhoffe er sich von ihnen eine Antwort.

„Hören Sie, Harry. Ich weiß, dass Sie nicht allzu gut über mich denken, aber Sie sollten nicht vergessen, wem Sie gegenüberstehen."

„Vergessen Sie besser nicht, wem _Sie_ gegenüberstehen", zischte Ron und seine blauen Augen funkelten ihn wütend an.

Der Minister beachtete ihn nicht. „Es ist nicht die richtige Zeit, sich vom Ministerium abzuwenden. Die Leute werden das nicht sehen wollen."

„Wie kann ich mich vom Ministerium abwenden, wenn ich mich ihm nie zugewendet habe? Ich dachte, ich hätte Ihnen meinen Standpunkt erklärt, Herr Minister. Und ich werde meine Zeit nicht damit vergeuden, das noch einmal zu tun."

Scrimgeours Augen verengten sich unter seinen buschigen Augenbrauen und er musterte Harry genauer.

„Glauben Sie nicht, dass Sie es den Menschen schuldig sind, Harry?"

„Schuldig? _Ich_ bin _niemandem_ etwas schuldig. Man ist mir etwas schuldig. Aber ich kann es nicht ändern. Oder wem, glauben Sie, soll ich die Schuld dafür geben, dass ich beispielsweise blind bin?"

Scrimgeour zuckte zusammen.

„_Blind_?", wiederholte er. „Das kann nicht sein. Das ist furchtbar. Das ist…"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Ihre Abneigung gegen diesen Mann wuchs von Minute zu Minute, dennoch wunderte sie sich, dass er nicht bereits gemerkt hatte, dass Harry seinen Blick kein einziges Mal direkt erwidert hatte.

„Sagen Sie mir bloß nicht, dass es Ihnen _Leid_ tut. Sie haben mir bereits klar gemacht, dass ich Ihnen herzlich egal bin, solange ich kein Gewinn für das Ministerium bin", sagte Harry mit ruhiger Stimme.

Es sah aus, als wolle Scrimgeour noch etwas sagen, doch er besann sich anders und steckte seine Hand in seinen Umhang. Er brachte eine golden funkelnde Plakette zum Vorschein, besah sie missmutig und bereuend und verkündete wenig enthusiastisch und umso bitterer: „Ihnen wird der Merlinorden erster Klasse verliehen werden, Harry. Es wird eine Zeremonie und eine Feier geben und-", er steckte den Orden zurück in seine Tasche.

„Sagen Sie", begann Harry, ehe der Minister weiter sprechen konnte, „warum haben Sie meine Freunde auch eingeladen, wenn Sie nur mir diesen Orden geben wollen, den ich übrigens nicht annehmen werde?"

„Oh, _er_ hat euch doch gar nicht eingeladen. Das war ich."  
Überrascht fuhren sie herum. Hinter ihnen stand Aberforth Dumbledore und gluckste. „Ich war nur kurz weg, um das hier zu holen", er hielt ein Buch hoch.

„Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, Herr Minister, würden wir gerne eine Weile alleine mit den Vieren sprechen."

Er trat beiseite um Platz für Scrimgeour zu machen, der mir leicht verärgerter Miene zur Tür ging und zum Abschied steif nickte.

„Wir?", fragte Harry, als der Minister gegangen war und Aberforth zum Tisch ging und das Buch ablegte. „Sagten Sie gerade ‚wir'?"

„Gewiss tat er das", sagte eine leise, vergnügte Stimme.

Harry zuckte zusammen. Hermine, Ron und Draco durchsuchten den Raum mit ihren Blicken und rissen ihre Augen auf, als sie bemerkten, dass Dumbledore ihnen von seinem Portrait aus zu lächelte.

„Sir?", fragte Harry mit ungläubiger Stimme. Die kühle Ruhe, die er soeben noch ausgestrahlt hatte, war mit einem Schlag von ihm gefallen.

„Ja, Harry", sagte Dumbledore.

„Das Portrait, Harry", wisperte Hermine, die ihren Blick nicht von Dumbledore wenden konnte, der blass, aber in gewisser Weise glücklich aus seinem Portrait auf sie hinabblickte.

„Sir", wiederholte Harry und drehte sich mit zittrigen Händen, sodass Dumbledore ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Harry", sagte Dumbledore mit einem Ton in der Stimme, den Hermine nie zuvor bei ihm gehört hatte. Er sprach wie ein Vater, der seinem aus dem Krieg zurückgekehrten Sohn gegenüberstand. „Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich und sehr glücklich", fuhr er mit warmer Stimme voller Ehrlichkeit und Liebe fort. „Du hast es geschafft, obwohl ich dich alleine gelassen habe. Harry, ich brauche dir nicht zu sagen, wie stolz Lily und James auf dich gewesen wären."

„Sir, waren Sie… Haben Sie die ganze Zeit…"  
„Geschlafen?" Dumbledore gluckste. „Ja, ich muss gestehen, ich habe die letzten Monate ausschließlich in der wunderbaren Welt der Träume verbracht. Bis heute mein lieber Bruder kam und mich buchstäblich mit Pauken und Trompeten geweckt hat. Aber über mich können wir später sprechen. Erzähl mir, was passiert ist. Von Anfang an, Harry."

„Ja, Sir, aber könnten Sie uns ein paar Dinge erklären?", fragte Harry, dessen Gesicht vor Freude zu strahlen schien.

„Gewiss, fang einfach an zu erzählen und ich werden an gegebener Stelle versuchen, eure Fragen zu beantworten. Und Harry, ich denke, das ‚Sir' kannst du weglassen, meinst du nicht?"

„In Ordnung…", Harry begann zu berichten, was sich in jener Nacht zugetragen hatte, nachdem Dumbledore von ihnen gegangen war. Schweigend hörte der alte Zauberer ihm zu, als er von R.A.B. erfuhr. Schließlich endete Harry. „Hermine, willst du weitermachen?"

Hermine nickte und begann damit, von ihrem zunächst aberwitzigen Plan Draco zu besuchen, zu erzählen.

Dumbledores ernste blaue Augen richteten sich auf Draco, der den Blick etwas unbehaglich erwiderte. Dumbledore wartete ab, bis Hermine an der Stelle angekommen war, wo sie im Grimmauldplatz Harry und Ron getroffen hatten.

„Nun Draco", sagte er. „Ich denke, wir vergessen, was auf dem Astronomieturm vorgefallen ist."  
„Danke, Sir."

„Wie es scheint, haben meine Worte dich erreicht und du hast dich entschieden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Harry, Ron und Hermine der Tatsache, dass du dich für das _Richtige_ entschieden hast, einen großen Gewinn abverlangen konnten… Fahr doch bitte fort, Hermine."

Aufmerksam lauschte Dumbledore, als Hermine davon berichtete, wie sie herausgefunden hatten, wer R.A.B. war und dass die Horkruxe in Verbindung zu den Elementen standen. Als sie von der Nockturngasse sprach, von Bills Hochzeit und von Lucius' Entkommen schien es ihr, als lägen all diese Ereignisse schon Jahre zurück. Sie vermied es, von Draco und ihr zu sprechen und berichtete ausführlich von dem See, in dem sie Hufflepuffs Kelch gefunden hatten.

„Sehr gut, in der Tat", murmelte Dumbledore, wobei Hermine sich nicht sicher war, ob dieses Lob ihnen oder dem Versteck galt.

„Als wir den Horkrux zerstört haben, haben wir uns gefühlt, als müssten wir vor Schuld sterben. Und da war dieser grünliche Nebel. War _das_ der Horkrux?", fragte Hermine.

„Horkruxe, Seelensplitter gehören zu den dunkelsten und unbegreiflichsten Geheimnisen der Magie", sagte Dumbledore. „Wenn jemand ihr Wesen vollständig verstanden hat, dann vielleicht Tom. Dennoch kann ich euch sagen, dass der Nebel selber nicht der Horkrux war. Er war ein schwaches Abbild der Kraft, der Energie und der Magie die in dem Kelch steckte. Aber er umhüllte den Horkrux. Doch wie dieser aussieht und ob er überhaupt sichtbar ist, das weiß ich nicht… Ich weiß jedoch eines: Ihr habt hervorragende Arbeit geleistet und ich bin gespannt darauf, zu erfahren, was weiter passiert ist."

Draco übernahm es, zu erzählen, wie Snape zu ihm Kontakt aufgenommen hatte, wie sie in Hogwarts Gryffindors Schwert geholt hatten und wie sie schließlich von den Todessern überfallen wurden waren.

„Diesen Teil der Geschichte kennt Albus bereits", sagte Aberforth, der unauffällig und schweigend am Tisch gestanden hatte. „Severus ist damals zu Molly gegangen und-"

„Er war bei meiner Mum?!", platzte es Ron hervor.

„Ja, ja, in der Tat", sagte Aberforth. „Remus war auch da und Mad-Eye. Von ihnen kenne ich die Geschichte und hab sie vorhin meinem Bruder erzählt."

„Wobei du es für unnötig hieltest zu erwähnen, dass Draco die Seiten gewechselt hat…", murmelte Dumbledore.

„Ich wollte die Überraschung nicht verderben. Übrigens", Aberforth wandte sich an Draco. „Du hast vergessen dieses hier zu erwähnen." Er hielt das Buch, das er mitgebracht hatte, hoch.

_Salazar Slytherin, seine Nachkommen und sein Erbe_

_Theodore Brad Frumble_

Draco sah das Buch etwas verwirrt an.

„Ich…", begann er ahnungslos.

„Oh", entfuhr es Hermine, die sich wieder erinnerte. „Das ist das Buch, in dem ich die Informationen über Hangleton gefunden habe. Ihr wisst schon, da stand etwas von dem Bild mit der Flöte drinne."

„Sehr richtig", pflichtete Aberforth ihr bei. „Ihr seht also, auch ich habe meinen Beitrag geleistet." Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und Ron, Hermine und Draco beobachteten, wie die goldenen Lettern, die den Namen des Autors bildeten, sich von dem Buchdeckel lösten, durcheinander wirbelten und sich schließlich neu anordneten.

_Aberforth Dumbledore_

„Sie?", rief Ron verblüfft. „_Sie_ haben das Buch geschrieben?"  
„Würde mit bitte mal jemand erklären, wovon ihr redet?", fragte Harry.

„Verzeihung, Harry", sagte Aberforth entschuldigend und erklärte: „Ich habe mir erlaubt, euch ein wenig unter die Arme zu greifen. Man mag es vielleicht nicht glauben, aber ich habe doch einen recht guten Überblick darüber, wie die Dinge liegen und deshalb hielt ich es für hilfreich, euch ein paar Informationen in Form eines Buches zukommen zu lassen. Natürlich nachdem ich erfahren hatte, dass ihr in Hogwarts wart. Mir war es allerdings lieber, nicht meinen Namen zu verraten. Es hätte mit Sicherheit Aufsehen erregt, wenn jemand ein Buch mit dem Namen ‚Dumbledore' in der Bibliothek gefunden hätte. Nicht so mit dem Name ‚Frumble'."  
Während Aberforth sprach, spürte Hermine Schuldgefühle in sich aufkeimen. Wie hatte sie so schnell vergessen können, dass Harry das Buch nicht sehen konnte?

„Also haben Sie Sich Frumble genannt?", fragte Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Theodore Brad Frumble", sagte Aberforth, nicht ohne Stolz in der Stimme ob dieser außergewöhnlichen Namensschöpfung.

„Sie waren das also", murmelte Harry. „Ohne Sie wären wir bestimmt nie auf das Bild gekommen."

„Man tut was man kann, nicht wahr?", brummelte Aberforth vergnügt. „Aber weiter mit eurer Geschichte. Was ist denn nun passiert, nachdem Snape gegangen war?"

Hermine nahm den Faden der Erzählung wieder auf und berichtete von ihrem Aufenthalt im Hotel und schließlich von ihrer Ankunft im Herrenhaus der Riddles.

Alles war still während sie erzählte und Hermine spürte Dumbledores blaue Augen auf sich ruhen, spürte sein brennendes Interesse zu erfahren, was geschehen war.

„…und dann ist Ron vorgetreten und… ich weiß nicht genau, was dann passiert ist", murmelte Hermine und blickte Ron an.

Ron lief leicht rot an, als die beiden Brüder ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen. „Naja, ich habe mir halt gedacht, dass es irgendeinen Trick geben muss, damit das Bild zur Seite klappt. Als ich davor stand hab ich diese Flötenmelodie gehört. Es war… so was hab ich vorher noch nie gehört… jedenfalls wusste ich auf einmal was ich machen musste. Ich habe das Bild fast berührt und dann ist es zur Seite geklappt und wir sind in den Gang dahinter gegangen." Er machte eine Pause und fragte dann zögernd: „Wissen Sie, was das für eine Melodie war und warum nur ich sie hören konnte, Sir?"

„Gewiss", sagte Dumbledore nickend, „Allerdings würde ich es vorziehen zu hören, was weiter geschehen ist, ehe ich versuche, es zu erklären. Fahren Sie doch bitte fort, Miss Granger."  
Hermine tat wie geheißen, bis Harry und Ron ihren Part übernahmen. Ron war es sichtlich unangenehm, als er erzählte, wie er eingeschlafen war. Doch Dumbledore nickte wissend und hörte sich alles an, bis zu der Stelle, als sie das Haus wieder verlassen hatten.

„Vorweg möchte ich noch einmal betonen, wie grandios sie alle diese Situation gemeistert haben. Meine Hoffnung war immer, dass es so kommt, aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich trotzdem Befürchtungen hegte…

Nun aber zu Ihnen, Mr. Weasley. Das Bild stellt, wie sie wissen, Rowena Ravenclaws Flöte dar, welche Tom für einen seiner Horkruxe schändlich missbraucht hat. Rowena hatte die außergewöhnliche Gabe, Melodien auf der Flöte zu spielen, die einem jedem das Herz leicht werden ließen. Sie entschloss sich, ein Gemälde ihrer Flöte anzufertigen, das die selbe Macht besitzen sollte. Wer, wie Sie, Mr. Weasley, nah genug an das Bild herantrat, der sollte eine Melodie hören können, die ihm das Herz für eine gewisse Zeit erleichterte. Die Melodie sorgte für Ruhe, Sorglosigkeit und Besonnenheit, aber nur bei jenen, deren Herzen rein genug waren. Offensichtlich hat Tom damit nicht viel anfangen können, andernfalls hätte er das Bild niemals in der Nähe eines Horkrux aufgehängt… Ich bin mir sicher, das war der Grund für ihr kleines Nickerchen. Sie befanden Sich in einer Situation in der Sie normalerweise panisch reagiert hätten, doch um ihre Gedanken zu klären und ihren Körper neue Kräfte tanken zu lassen, schien es für sie das Beste zu sein, einfach zu schlafen. So absurd es auch klingen mag. Und wie ich ihrem Bericht entnehme, hat es auch tatsächlich etwas gebracht, denn nur so sind sie auf die Lösung gekommen, nicht wahr?"

Ron nickte nachdenklich.

„Wie kommt es, dass wir davon noch nie etwas gehört haben?", fragte Hermine nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

„Ah, fast hätte ich es vergessen", Dumbledore richtete seinen Blick auf Draco. „Salazar Slytherin soll beides, die Flöte und das Bild, entwendet haben, ehe er Hogwarts verließ… aber lasst uns nicht davon reden.

Es sind grauenvolle Dinge geschehen, vor den Mauern dieser Schule. Ich bitte euch nicht, all dies noch einmal zu durchleben, um es mir zu berichten. Nur eines würde ich gerne noch wissen, Harry."  
Er blickte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen durch seine Halbmondgläser hindurch an und seufzte traurig, sehnsüchtig.

Hermine schauderte auf einmal, als sie den alten Mann in dem Portrait ansah. Ihr wurde schmerzlich bewussst, dass er keinesfalls zu ihnen zurückgekehrt war. Zwar konnte er mit ihnen sprechen und sie an seiner Weisheit teilhaben lassen, sie sehen und hören, genauso wie sie ihn sahen und hörten – doch er war nicht wirklich Albus Dumbledore, größter Zauberer ihrer Zeit. Er war – und würde es immer bleiben – nur sein Abbild.

Es schien Hermine, als würde der bärtige Zauberer selbst ähnliche Gedanken hegen. Sie hatte das beklemmende Gefühl, dass er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als Harry seine von Alter und Kampf gezeichnete Hand auf die Schulter legen zu können.

Harry hob seinen Kopf und es wirkte beinahe, als würde er Dumbledore direkt in die Augen blicken. Er berichtete leise, und doch für alle hörbar, was sich zwischen ihm und Voldemort am Ufer des Sees abgespielt hatte.

Nachdem er geendet hatte, schwieg er für eine Weile, ehe er sagte: „Es wäre alles anders gekommen, wenn Pettigrew nicht gewesen wäre. Voldemort hätte mich umgebracht und ich hätte versagt. Alles wäre umsonst gewesen."

„Harry", hauchte Hermine betroffen und griff nach seiner Hand. „Sag so was nicht."

„Miss Granger hat vollkommen Recht, Harry", sagte Dumbledore eindringlich. „Trotz all meiner Zweifel gegenüber der Kunst des Wahrsagens wage ich zu behaupten, dass Peter dafür bestimmt gewesen war, sich zwischen dich und seinen Herrn zu stellen. Und letztendlich hast du bewiesen, dass du stärker bist, Harry. Stärker als Tom."

„Aber wieso? Ich meine, was ist passiert? Unsere Flüche sind aufeinander geprallt. Wieso ist er _tot_ und ich _blind_? Wie kann ein Todesfluch stärker sein als ein anderer?"

„Gar nicht", antwortete Dumbledore schlicht. „Es war etwas Anderes, das dein Leben gerettet hat. Du _wolltest_ nicht sterben."  
„Aber-"

„Und das nicht um deiner selbst Willen, sondern um der Menschen willen, die du liebst."  
„Aber das allein-"

„Harry, die Tatsache, dass Tom erfahren hat, dass all seine Horkruxe zerstört waren, mag eine Rolle gespielt haben. Die Tatsache, dass er dich laut der Prophezeiung als ebenbürtig gekennzeichnet hat, ebenfalls. Aber der _wirkliche_ Grund für dein Überleben und seinen Tod war eine andere Macht. Ich habe es dir bereits gesagt Harry.

Liebe.

Was deine Blindheit angeht, so vermute ich, dass die pure, konzentrierte Magie und Energie zu viel für deine Augen waren. Vielleicht kann Poppy dir helfen", fügte Dumbledore nachdenklich hinzu, doch niemand schien seine Worte wirklich zu vernehmen.

Draußen flog eine Schar Krähen unbemerkt am Fenster vorbei. Aufgescheucht von einer Gruppe Auroren unten auf den Ländereien, suchten sie sich krächzend einen neuen Platz, hoch oben auf den Zinnen des Schlosses, von wo nichts ihren scharfen Augen entging.

„Das sechste Element", murmelte Hermine plötzlich und sah erst Harry, dann Dumbledore an.

Dumbledore sah mit seltsamer Miene zurück. Dann sagte er leise und abrupt: „Sofern all eure Fragen beantwortet sind, würde ich euch bitten Severus zu mir zu schicken."

Hermine starrte ihn an.

Snape.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was mit ihm passiert war. Verzweifelt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie ihn nicht gesehen hatte, seit-

„Er ist tot, Sir", hörte sie Draco neben sich mit rauer Stimme sagen. Bestürzt sah Hermine erst ihn und dann Dumbledore an. Ihre Kehle schnürte sich zu. Wie konnte er tot sein? Der Gedanke, dass jemand es fertig bringen könnte, Snape umzubringen, war ihr nie gekommen. Sie hatte immer geglaubt, dass es nur zwei Menschen auf dieser Welt hätten fertig bringen können, ihn zu besiegen. Es versetzte ihr einen Stich. Er war gegangen, als gehasster Mensch. Sie hoffte inständig, dass jene, die seine wahre Gesinnung gekannt hatten, die Leute die Wahrheit über ihn wissen ließen.

Dumbledore blickte Draco an. Das Blau seiner Augen schien sich zu verdunkeln und seine Gestalt schien in sich zusammen zu fallen. Sein altes Gesicht wurde noch blasser, auf einmal erschienen die sonst sanften Falten zu tiefen Furchen des Leids zu werden.

„Meine Tante Bellatrix hat mich angegriffen. Ich war allein. Snape kam und sie haben sich duelliert, während ich daneben stand. Es hat lange gedauert, aber-"

Draco hielt inne. Hermine sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er kurz seine Augen schloss.

Als er weitersprach, war seine Stimme vollkommen ausdruckslos.

„Sir, ich habe meine Tante umgebracht - aber es war zu spät für ihn."

- - -

_**A/N: **Ihr lieben, ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll. Niemals hätte ich damit gerechnet soviel – über 200! – Reviews zu bekommen und dann auch noch solche lieben und ehrlichen und ausführlichen! Ich habe mich wirklich wahnsinnig über eure Kommis zum letzten Kapitel gefreut!!_

_Tanya: O.o wie konnte ich Hagrid und die Weasley-family vergessen? Da hab ich wohl den Überblick verloren, aber Harrys Eltern hab ich erwähnt ;) Vieeeeelen Dank für deine Review und wir wurden abgesehen von ein paar durchweichten Schulsachen zum Glück vom Orkan verschont, du hoffentlich auch? –knuddlz-_

_Dramine: Danke :)_

_Kathleen: Danke, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich mich über deine Meinung gefreut habe und bin super froh, dass es dir so gut gefallen hat!_

_Jessica: Danke, danke -freu-_

_Chriis: Wie du siehst, lagst du nur fast richtig ;) Danke für dein Review !_

_Vici: Ich hab noch zig Ideen für neue Storys, ein paar davon stehen in meinem Profil. Aber womit ich danach weiter mache, weiß ich noch nicht -g-_

_Vic: Ich weiß nicht, ob Snape hinterher wirklich Frieden gefunden hätte, schließlich hat er Dumbledore umgebracht und das hätte er, obwohl von Dumbledore gefordert, wohl nie vergessen können… und Bella ist ja auch tot._

_Hindemid: Da du gerade die Rechtschreibfehler erwähnst, ich habe neulich noch mal die erste Hälfte der Story durchgelesen und da waren ja wirklich Unmengen drin -duck- Damals lag es wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich kein Rechtschreibprogramm benutzt habe, ich weiß ehrlich gesagt gar nicht mehr warum… na ja, mein PC war sowieso total kaputt, vielleicht hat's nicht mehr funktioniert… aber jetzt benutze ich es ;) Danke für dein Lob!_

_D.v.g.M.: -knuddlz- Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen, bin ganz verlegen -gg- _

_Kathi: Danke!_

_Tea: Freut mich sehr, das zu lesen. Der Kampf war eine richtige Herausforderung und freue mich deshalb doppelt über so liebe Kommis._

_Gifty: Du hast recht wegen Wurmschwanz. Ich frage mich die ganze Zeit ob JKR ihn die Schuld auch noch bezahlen lässt, weil es irgendwie gar nicht mehr erwähnt wurde… Jetzt weißt du auch, was mit Bella passiert ist._

_Dormaris: Unglaublich, wie man sich über einen einzigen Satz freuen kann – vielen Dank!_


	35. Abschied

_**A/N: **Hallo ihr Lieben – ein riesiges Sorry dass es so lange gedauert hat. Dieses Kapitel ist NICHT das letzte – es sollte es eigentlich werden, aber zZ bin ich irgendwie nicht im Stande weiter zu schreiben – nennt man wohl Schreibblockade. Deshalb hier nur ein kurzes Kap, damit ihr nicht denkt, es geht nicht weiter. (Eine Sache zu Harry, die ich beim letzten Mal vergessen habe, zu sagen: die Blindheit war eine relativ spontane Idee, die mir erst spät gekommen ist. Den Gedanken Harry sterben zu lassen, habe ich ziemlich schnell verworfen, aber ich denke man kann aus einem Kampf mit Voldemort nicht vollkommen unversehrt rauskommen…) Jetzt aber viel Spaß beim Lesen, nehmt es mir nicht übel, dass es immer noch ein bisschen düster ist, bitte :)_

- - -

**Kapitel 35 **

**Abschied**

Noch am selben Abend fuhr der Hogwartsexpress nach London. Die Mehrzahl der Schüler befand sich in dem Zug, nur wenige blieben zurück - und auch sie sollten Hogwarts bald verlassen. Die Schule sollte bis zum Jahresbeginn geschlossen werden, so hatten der Zaubereiminister und die Lehrer entschieden. Nicht einmal die Ehrung der Gefallenen sollte in den Mauern der Schule stattfinden, denn die Eltern wollten ihre Kinde schnellst möglich weit weg vom Ort des Grauens wissen.

Harry, Ron, Hermine, Draco und Ginny gehörten zu denjenigen, die Hogwarts erst am nächsten Tag verlassen würden. Obwohl das Schuljahr im Januar weitergehen sollte, fühlten sie sich, als müssten sie Lebewohl sagen. Lebewohl zu der Schule, die die Unschuld der Schüler gehütet und sie mit ihren dicken, altehrwürdigen Mauern vor dem Schrecken des Krieges bewahrt hatte.

Hogwarts war nicht mehr Hogwarts.

Auch wenn die Dächer und Türme noch immer unerbitterlich und stolz, bei Sturm und Schnee in den Himmel ragen würden, auch wenn die Länderein ein Bild vollkommenen Friedens abgeben würden – der Schatten würde nicht weichen. Was geschehen war, würde nie vergessen werden können und jeder Schüler, der je an den Ebern vorbei durch das Portal treten würde, wird nie wieder das warme Gefühl vollkommener Sicherheit spüren können, dass die Schüler unter Albus Dumbledore im Herzen getragen hatten.

- - -

Draco und Hermine lagen in Dracos Bett. Die wenigen Schüler aus Slytherin, die noch in Hogwarts waren, befanden sich in den Schlafsälen der Erst- und Zweitklässler. Regeln, die zuvor nie jemand auch nur in Gedanken angefochten hatte, wurden wie selbstverständlich überschritten. Barrieren schienen gebrochen. Hufflepuffs besuchten Freunde im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws, Mädchen machten es sich in Jungenschlafsälen bequem. Es war, als fühlten sich die verbliebenen Schüler zum ersten Mal als eine Einheit, denn jeder von ihnen hatte das selbe Leid und die selbe Freude erlebt.

„Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?", fragte Hermine leise und richtete ihren Blick auf die Steindecke über ihnen. Sie war sicher, dass er wusste, wovon sie sprach. Den ganzen Nachtmittag hatten sie kein Wort über Bellatrix gewechselt. Hermine war hin- und hergerissen zwischen Ärger und Erschütterung, sowie Trauer und purem Schock. Sie erinnerte sich an das, was Draco vor so vielen Wochen gesagt hatte. Über das Töten. Er hatte gesagt, er könne es nicht.

„Hattest du vor, es mir zu sagen?", fragte Hermine immer noch mit leiser Stimme.

Draco antwortete nicht. Hermine sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass er seine Augen geschlossen hatte.

Sie deutete dies als Nein.

„Warum nicht, Draco?", wollte sie wissen und drehte sich, sodass sie sein Profil betrachten konnte. Die Umrisse seines Gesichts wurden von einer einzelnen Kerze spärlich beleuchtet, sein Haar glänzte matt. Er rührte sich nicht.

Hermine seufzte, halb verärgert, halb enttäuscht.

„Hör auf, es dir so einfach zu machen und sag endlich etwas! Ich _kann_ nicht glauben, dass du es mir verschweigen wolltest. Ich hätte _ahnungslos_ zusammengelebt mit einem… einem…"

„Einem _was_?", fragte Draco scharf und drehte sich zu ihr. Seine silbergrauen Augen bohrten sich in ihre.

Hermine schluckte. „Du hast sie umgebracht, oder? Ich meine, du hast einen Menschen getötet. Also-"

„Ich hab das nicht _geplant_. Es ist passiert. Ich wusste selbst nicht, _wie_."

„Aber-"

„Aber das geht nicht? Man kann nur töten, wenn man es will? Mit jeder Faser seines Körpers? Ja verdammt, dann wollte ich es! Eine Sekunde lang! _Eine_ verdammte Sekunde lang! Was blieb mir auch übrig? Snape konnte ich nicht retten, aber mich. In einem Duell hätte ich sie _nie_ besiegen können. Sie hätte mich umgebracht. Also wirf mir nicht vor, ein _Mörder_ zu sein."

Hermine schluckte erneut. „Das ist es doch gar nicht", flüsterte sie. „Ich weiß, dass die Welt nicht schwarz und weiß ist. Ich weiß es. Ich könnte Harry niemals vorwerfen ein… Mörder zu sein. Obwohl er deinen Vater umgebracht hat. Aber du hättest es mir _sagen_ sollen! Ich _vertraue_ dir."

„Du kannst nicht von mir verlangen, es dir sofort sagen zu müssen. Ich musste darüber nachdenken, mir darüber klar werden… Was, wenn es wieder passiert? Nur eine einzige Sekunde…", murmelte Draco, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Hermine.  
„Da ist es doch gerade, Draco", sagte Hermine. „Du hättest es mir sagen sollen, weil ich ein Recht darauf habe, es zu wissen, wenn wir zusammen sind."  
„Ich brauchte Zeit-"

„Du hättest es mir sagen sollen, damit ich dir _helfen_ kann. Ich kann dir sagen, dass es _nie_ wieder passieren wird, nicht eine Sekunde. Weil ich es weiß."

Draco schwieg für eine Weile und sah sie mit einem Ausdruck an, den Hermine nicht deuten konnte. Seine silbergrauen Augen wirkten ernst und nachdenklich. Er betrachtete sie einfach und fragte schließlich: „Was erwartest du?"

„Was ich… erwarte?"

Draco nickte. „Von mir. Von _uns_."

„Ich…", Hermine wusste plötzlich nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Was _erwartete_ sie?

„Ich bin nicht wie Harry, Hermine", sagte Draco und musterte sie dabei genau.

„Das weiß ich. Und das will ich auch nicht", sagte Hermine verwirrt.

„Ich brauche keine Seelsorgerin. Ich brauche niemanden, der mir ständig versichert, er würde mir helfen. Und du solltest nicht vergessen, selbst wenn ich meinen Vater verabscheue – ich bin ein Malfoy."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Hermine.

Draco schien sich seine Worte sorgfältig zurecht zu legen und Hermine konnte an seinem Blick ablesen ablesen, dass er sich etwas Schöneres vorstellen konnte, als dieses Gespräch zu führen.

„Ich habe mich verändert. _Du_ hast mich verändert. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich eine andere Person geworden bin. Diese… Art von Gesprächen führe ich nicht oft. Es geht darum: ich _hätte_ dir gesagt, was passiert ist. Und ich weiß, dass du mit mir darüber hättest reden wollen. Aber ich brauche das nicht, verstehst du? Ich brauche und will das nicht. Trotz allem, was passiert ist: ich bin ein Slytherin. Ich trage mein Herz nun mal nicht auf der Zunge und ich habe es auch nicht vor. Wenn du erwartet hast, dass du mich ab jetzt mit tiefschürfenden Gesprächen aufbauen kannst, muss ich dich enttäuschen."

Hermine war sprachlos. Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwartet hatte. Hatte sie geglaubt, sie würde die selbe Rolle einnehmen, die sie für Harry und Ron spielte? Wollte sie, dass es so war? _Nein_.

„Das habe ich nicht erwartet", wisperte sie aufrichtig.  
Was sie _wollte_, war Draco _Malfoy_. Es faszinierte sie, dass sie ihm – im Gegensatz zu Harry und Ron - nicht immer ansehen konnte, was er dachte. Sein Intellekt beeindruckte sie, ebenso seine Coolness und selbst seine Fähigkeit, in jeder Situation ein spöttisches Wort auf den Lippen zu haben.

Sie ließ ihren Blick über ihn wandern. _Und nicht zu vergessen, sein himmlisches Aussehen._

Draco schien ihrem Gedankengang zu folgen und ein leichtes Grinsen umspielte seinen Mundwinkel. „Gut", sagte er. „Dann wäre das ja geklärt", fügte er hinzu und schien auf einmal großes Interesse an Hermines Hals zu haben.

Er ließ seine Lippen über ihre Haut gleiten, vorsichtig und behutsam, bedacht darauf, die zahlreichen kleinen Verletzungen, die sie am ganzen Körper davon getragen hatte, nicht zu reizen. Hermine nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und zog es sanft zu ihrem, um ihn zu küssen. Auf unerklärliche Weise schien es ihr, als wäre es das erste Mal, dass sie sich küssten. Vielleicht lag es an der Gewissheit, dass sie nun jederzeit getrennte Wege gehen könnten und nicht mehr angesichts ihrer bedrohten Leben aneinander gebunden waren. Sie waren nun gewissermaßen frei. Theoretisch gab es jetzt keinen Grund mehr, auch nur im selben Raum zu sein.

Theoretisch…

„Ich liebe dich."

Hermine spürte Dracos Atem ihr Ohr streifen, als er es sagte. Sie schien seine Worte in sich aufzunehmen, als wären sie das letzte Teilchen zum Gefühl kompletter Vollkommenheit.

- - -

Sie konnte seine Narbe an ihrer Haut spüren, als sie ihre Stirn gegen seine presste. Sie standen auf dem Astronomieturm. Er hatte sie darum gebeten, sie herauf zu führen. Oben hatte er gesagt, er wolle Hogwarts ein letztes Mal sehen. Da waren ihr die Tränen gekommen. Lautlos hatte sie geweint, minutenlang. Dann hatte sie gefragt, warum zum letzten Mal? Das Schuljahr würde weitergehen – im nächsten Jahr.

Aber Harry wollte nicht mehr zurückkehren. Er wollte einen letzten Blick auf den abendlichen Frieden von Hogwarts werfen. Er konnte alles sehen, jedes Detail, jedes der leuchtenden Fenster, den Wald, die im Schatten liegenden Kürbisse vor Hagrids Hütte. Er beschrieb Ginny, was er sah, während sie mit schmerzendem Herzen auf seine geschlossenen Augen blickte. Seine Lider zuckten, als er mit leiser Stimme beschrieb, wie die Wimpel von Hogwarts in der abendlichen Brise sachte über dem Quidditchfeld wehten.

„Bitte Harry", wisperte Ginny. „Slughorn macht den Trank für dich und dann kannst du zurück kommen und dir alles ansehen. Nichts ist vorbei. Im Gegenteil - alles fängt neu an. Du wirst _sehen_ und alles wird perfekt werden. Hörst du?"

Harry öffnete seine Augen. „Weißt du was seltsam ist? Ich habe deine Sommersprossen nie gezählt… und trotzdem sehe ich jede einzelne vor mir."

Ginny schluchzte. „Hör jetzt endlich auf. Du tust so, als wärst du für immer blind! Aber das stimmt nicht, okay? Und wenn Slughorn es nicht schafft, werde ich es eben tun! Es ist _verdammt_ noch mal Zeit, dass jemand für dich _jeden_ _verdammten_ _Stein_ ins Rollen bringt!"

„Ist schon gut, Ginny."  
„Nein, ist es nicht! Du musst endlich mal an dich denken und zwar nur an dich! Du hast _alles_ Recht von uns zu fordern, hörst du, zu _fordern_, dass wir dir dein Augenlicht zurückbeschaffen! Und das solltest du auch tun. Und du darfst deine Probleme nicht immer hinter die der anderen stellen. Glaubst du ich merke nicht, wie furchtbar es dir ging – von Anfang an? Seit du nicht mehr sehen kannst? Und jetzt schaue dir Hermine und Ron an! Du tust vor ihnen - vor mir! – so, als wäre alles in Ordnung!"  
„Ginny, ich will, dass ihr alle endlich versteht, was passiert ist. Voldemort ist tot! Es ist schon schlimm genug, was hier alles passiert ist. Aber es ist vorbei und ihr – ihr tut so, als hätten wir verloren! Ich will euch nicht auch noch daran hindern, euch zu _freuen_."  
„Du…", schluchzte Ginny und löste sich von ihm. „Du bist wirklich ein Idiot."

Harry sagte nichts, sondern ging auf die Brüstung zu. Er blieb vor ihr stehen, ohne sie zu berühren.

Ginny stellte sich neben ihn und starrte hinab in die zunehmende Dunkelheit. Sie wusste nicht, was sie noch tun sollte. Es machte sie so unendlich traurig und so unglaublich wütend, dass Harry seine Sorgen mehr denn je verbarg. Sie glaubte fest daran, dass Slughorns Trank ihm helfen würde und sie konnte es nicht aushalten, dass Harry sich so hoffnungslos gab. Sie flehte ihn innerlich an, dass es sich bald ändern würde und dass es einfach die totale Erschöpfung war, die ihm so zusetzte.

Ginny spürte, wie Harry von hinten seine Arme um sie schlang und seinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter ruhen ließ. Er hielt sie so fest, als wäre er ein Ertrinkender, der sich an einen Felsen klammerte. Sie schloss die Augen.

„Siehst du die Sterne?", fragte Harry leise.

„Ja", flüsterte Ginny. „Ich sehe sie. Ganz deutlich." Sie genoss die Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausging, seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut und glaubte, seinen Herzschlag zu spüren. „Harry, versprich mir, dass du die Hoffnung nicht aufgibst und uns immer sagst, wenn es dir schlecht geht. Versprich es. Oder ich mache dir dein Leben zur Hölle."

- - -

_Die Tyrannei ist Geschichte! Er-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf besiegt! Dutzende Todesser verhaftet! Dementoren endlich eingefangen!_

Seiten über Seiten berichtete der Tagesprophet über die schicksalhafte Nacht vor Hogwarts' Mauern. Doch weder Hermine, Draco, Ron noch Ginny lasen eine einzige Zeile, als sie am nächsten Morgen im Hogwartsexpress saßen.

Hogsmeade lag längst außer Sichtweite. Hermine hörte Madam Pomfrey an ihrem Abteil vorbei hasten. Sie war zur Sicherheit mitgefahren, denn manche Schüler waren noch in einem besorgniserregenden Zustand. Einige von ihnen befanden sich längst in St. Mungo (darunter auch Charlie und einige Auroren).

Hermine richtete ihren Blick aus dem Fenster. Der Zug schlängelte sich durch eine farbenfrohe Herbstlandschaft. Hie und da standen Baumgruppen, gesprenkelt mit rot und goldenen Farbtupfern. Ein Vogelschwarm flog ausgelassen und sorglos über ein riesiges Kornfeld hinweg. Das Gefieder schimmerte im Schein der Sonne, die von einem beinahe wolkenlosen Himmel die letzte Wärme dieses Jahres brachte.

Hermine spürte, wie sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. Zum ersten Mal wurde ihr wirklich bewusst, was nun vor ihnen lag - und was sie hinter sich gelassen hatten. Es war der Moment, in dem auch sie beschloss, nicht nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Sie sehnte sich nach einem Leben, frei von Schatten und dunklen Erinnerungen.

Als der Zug endlich in London eintraf, wurden sie von Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Lupin und Hermines Eltern in Empfang genommen.

Blind vor Tränen fiel Hermine ihren Eltern um den Hals. „Mum! Dad! Ihr seid hier! Woher wusstet ihr, dass ich komme? Ich liebe euch! Ich liebe euch."

„Wir lieben dich auch, Schatz. Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Alles ist gut, hörst du?"

„Ich weiß Mum, es ist nur, ich-"

„Hermine!" Mrs. Weasley, die Ron, Ginny und Harry ebenfalls unter Tränen geherzt hatte, schloss nun auch Hermine in ihre Arme.  
„Verzeihung", schniefte sie, Mrs. Granger ansehend. „Ich wollte Sie nicht unterbrechen."  
„Was sagen Sie da? Ohne Sie wären wir nicht hier, Mrs. Weasley, vielen Dank!" Mrs. Granger lächelte und wandte sich Draco zu, der wie ein Außenstehender da stand.

„Dave", schluchzte sie und umarmte ihn. „Wie schön auch dich zu sehen."

Hermine und Draco wechselten Blicke.

„Also, Mum. Eigentlich heißt er nicht Dave, sondern-"

„David, ich weiß, Schatz"  
„-Draco."

„Was?"  
„Das erklären wir euch später, in Ordnung?"

Tonks und Lupin traten zu ihnen. „Draco", begann Tonks, „nachdem, was passiert ist… also, ich bin ja sozusagen deine letzte Verwandte, abgesehen von meiner Mutter und… ich dachte, vielleicht willst du zu uns kommen? Zu mir und Remus? Vorläufig?"

Draco sah sie eine Weile an und nickte dann langsam. „Vorläufig", sagte er.

- - -

_**A/N**: _

_Dramine: nochmals danke für dein(e) Review(s)_

_jessica: dass es dich so berührt hat, berührt wiederum mich, danke für dein Kommi!_

_Kathleen: Daanke ;) Mir ist natürlich jede Meinung wichtig, aber besonders freue ich mich über die von regelmäßigen Reviewern_

_Tanya: Vorweg: was lese ich in deinem Profil? Ende April? –schnief- Naja, Vorfreude ist die schönste Freude –lol- Zu deinem Review: ich freue mich und bin total dankbar, dass du so viel zu sagen bzw. schreiben hast und mir deine Gedanken zur Story so ehrlich mitteilst. Wegen dem „erwachsen werden" der Story muss ich dir zustimmen – hab neulich noch mal den Anfang gelesen (wobei mir am meisten die Rechtschreibfehler aufgefallen sind –schäm-) und wenn ich so zurückdenke, fühlt sich das Schreiben mittlerweile auch irgendwie anders an –ggg- -knuddlz-_

_Vici: Tut mir Leid dass ihr dieses und letztes Mal so lange warten musstet._

_D.v.g.M: Du siehst, ganz so leicht nimmt Harry die Sache auch nicht, aber er ist eben so, dass er an erster Stelle an seine Freunde denkt. Neulich hab ich noch mal die Stelle gehört, wo Harry Scrimgeour an Weihnachten im Fuchsbau trifft und irgendwie war ich auf einmal total beeindruckt von der Art und Weise wie Harry mit ihm umgegangen ist und hab versucht, dass es in etwa so rüberkommt. -knuddlz-_

_Gifty: Stimmt schon, wenn man's mit dem ersten Band vergleicht, wo ganz England feiert nach Voldys Sturz… aber ich persönlich finde die Tatsache, dass Kinder in einer Schule kämpfen und sterben müssen ziemlich schwerwiegend, d.h. dieser Horror musste erstmal überwunden werden. Ich denke, dass Aberforth sich (und seinen Nachnamen) so lange wie möglich im Hintergrund halten wollte/würde, irgendwie scheint er mir nicht der Typ zu sein, einfach seine Ziegen alleine zu lassen (falls er wirklich welche hat –gg-) Warum Hermine „Das 6. Element" gesagt hat – ihr ist als erste eingefallen, dass Lily Liebe für das sechste Element hielt und ohne Liebe hätte Harry den Kampf nicht gewinnen können. Ich hoffe, das ist logisch so –g- Danke für deine ehrliche und ausführliche Meinung :)_

_Mailinlovely: Danke!_

_Lealau: erstmal danke ich dir für dein Review bzw. Reviews. Wenn ich solche Kommis lese, bekomme ich immer ein total schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich mir so viel Zeit mit dem nächsten Kapitel lasse. Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll, außer dass ich mich tierisch freue - über dein Lob und darüber, dass ich dir die Zeit bis zum 7. Buch versüßen konnte. Ganz ehrlich, ich hätte niemals damit gerechnet, dass mir jemand so etwas schreibt und ich bin echt gerührt.( Übrigens bin ich froh, dass meine Finger beim tippen nicht wehtun, sonst müsstet ihr noch länger warten -gg-)_


	36. Neue Wege

_**A/N: **__Mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge ist hier endlich das letzte Kapitel. An dieser Stelle möchte ich noch mal jedem einzelnen Reviewer bedanken. Ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass ich ohne eure ehrlichen Kommentare nie bis hier hin durchgehalten hätte. Jetzt – nach über einem Jahr– hab ich's endlich geschafft, die FF zu beenden, der ich wirklich viel Zeit, Notizbücher und –blöcke gewidmet habe und ich hoffe natürlich, dass ihr mit dem letzten Kapitel zu frieden seid und würde mich über das ein oder andere Review auch von den Lesern freuen, die sich noch nicht geäußert haben – ich hoffe auch euch hat es gefallen._

**Kapitel 36 **

**Neue Wege**

Hermines Eltern bestanden darauf, ihre Tochter wenigstens für ein paar Tage nach Hause zu holen. Hermine war einerseits froh über die Ruhe im elterlichen Haus, die ihr endlich Erholung bescherte. Andererseits konnte sie es kaum abwarten zum Fuchsbau kommen, wo in diesen Tagen die Vorbereitungen für ein riesiges Fest auf Hochtouren liefen. Zwar hatten im Ministerium Feierlichkeiten stattgefunden, doch einem Großteil der Zauberergemeinschaft stand es nach ausgelassenem Feiern und nicht nach trockenen Reden.

Zwei Tage nachdem Hermine nach Hause gekommen war, trafen zwei Eulen ein. Hermine sprang aus ihrem Sessel und öffnete das Wohnzimmerfenster, um die Vögel – gegen die Proteste ihrer Mutter – hinein zulassen. Die erste Eule war Pig, der sich sogleich nachdem Hermine ihm Rons Brief abgenommen hatte, auf die Kekse stürzte, die Mrs. Granger gerade auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. Der Brief enthielt eine Einladung für das Fest im Fuchsbau. _‚_…_es wird Zeit, dass wir endlich unseren Sieg feiern_', schrieb Ron. ‚…d_u kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen was hier los ist. Tag und Nacht ist das Haus rappelvoll! So langsam zweifelt Mum daran, ob es eine gute Idee war, das Fest hier auszurichten. Aber jetzt ist es zu spät. Du wirst es ja selber sehen, wenn du kommst…'_

Hermine las den Brief zu Ende und wandte sich dann der zweiten Eule zu, die stolz auf einer Stuhllehne thronte. Hedwig streckte Hermine ihr Bein entgegen und Hermine sah, dass Harry ihr nicht nur einen Brief sondern auch eine Ausgabe des _Klitterers_ geschickt hatte. Neugierig besah sie das Titelblatt und überflog die ersten Seiten. Harry hatte ein großes Interview gegeben und Hermine konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie überrascht Luna und ihr Vater angesichts der riesigen Nachfrage waren. Sie las das Interview nun aufmerksam durch und bemerkte erfreut, dass Harry versucht hatte, Dracos Ruf als Todesser endgültig zu beseitigen. Ansonsten galten seine Berichte vor allem dem finalen Kampf in Hogwarts.

Anschließend öffnete Hermine den Umschlag und las Harrys Brief. _‚…erinnerst du dich noch an Rita Kimmkorns Flotte Schreibfeder? Sie hat sie mir geschenkt, so dass ich alles nur diktieren muss. Ich hoffe nur, dass die Feder die Dinge nicht verdreht… Hier im Fuchsbau ist die Hölle los, aber es stört mich nicht im Geringsten – im Gegenteil, mir geht es richtig gut. Tonks, Lupin und Draco sind auch oft hier und zig andere Leute gehen ein und aus, von denen ich nicht weiß, ob ich sie schon mal gesehen habe. Charlie ist auch wieder hier…' _

Nachdem sie zu Ende gelesen hatte, faltete Hermine den Brief gedankenverloren zusammen. Sie brannte darauf, Draco wieder zu sehen und zu erfahren, wie es ihm bei Lupin und Tonks ging. Ein wenig enttäuscht, dass er ihr noch nicht geschrieben hatte, öffnete sie erneut das Fenster und sah zu, wie Hedwig leise schuhuend hinaus flog. Pig, der sich noch immer gütlich an den Keksen tat, schien mit dem Gedanke der Abreise ganz und gar nicht einverstanden zu sein. Sobald Hermine in seine Nähe kam, flog er fröhlich zwitschernd eine die andere Ecke des Wohnzimmers. Endlich, als er sich einen weiteren Keks stibitzen wollte, schaffte Hermine es, ihn hinaus zu treiben.

- - -

Am Nachtmittag drei Tage später apparierte Hermine zum Fuchsbau. Das ganze Gebäude schien emsig zu summen und zu brummen wie ein Bienenstock. Obwohl es Herbst war, wollte man die Feier draußen begehen. Aus diesem Grund liefen die Weasleys und unzählige Helfer pausenlos rein und raus und brachten – nicht selten mit Hilfe von Magie – allerlei Speisen, Geschirr, Lichter, Stühle oder Feuerwerkskörper hinter das Haus – und wie Hermine bald erfuhr, auf ein freies Feld.

Hermine bahnte sich zunächst einen Weg in die Küche, wo Mrs. Weasley mit einem Kochlöffel bewaffnet stand und das gesamte Geschehen lautstark zu Überwachen versuchte.

„_Nein_, _alle_ Butterbierfässer sind schon drüben, aber jemand muss endlich die Gläser rüberbringen… Ron, _wo_ willst du hin? Hier ist noch genug zu tun! Stell dich bei Merlin bloß nicht so an!... Ahh, Tonks meine Liebe, lass das ruhig stehen, dass wird sicher jemand-"

_Klirr_.

Vorsichtig stieg Hermine über den Scherbenhaufen und begrüßte Tonks, die verlegen versuchte, den Schaden zu beheben.

„Hermine!", rief Mrs. Weasley und drückte ihr prompt einen überdimensional großen Korb mit Weißbrot in den Arm. „Da, meine Liebe, geh einfach Ron hinterher."

Hermine blieb also nichts Anderes übrig, als den Brotkorb mit durch eben diesen nun deutlich beeinträchtigter Sicht hinaus zu manövrieren und Rons rotem Haarschopf zu folgen. Das tat sie auch und gelangte so durch den Garten, an einigen Bäumen und Sträuchern vorbei und schließlich auf ein großes Feld, das schon lange dem Wirken der Natur übergeben worden war. Beinahe auf dem ganzen Feld waren Fred, George, Ginny, Lupin, Draco und viele andere damit beschäftigt, Tische, Stühle und Bänke aufzustellen, das Essen herzurichten und bunte Lampions aufzustellen.

Als Hermine näher kam, entdeckte sie Harry, der lachend bei Fred und George stand und sich mit ihnen unterhielt. Ron stellte seine Last einfach irgendwo ab und bedeutete Hermine, es ihm gleich zu tun.

Da sie nun endlich freie Arme hatte, umarmte sie Ron und die anderen herzlich. Harry beteuerte erneut, wie gut es ihm ginge und Ginny bekräftigte dies mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht.

Schließlich ging Hermine zu Draco, der ein wenig abseits auf die wartete.

„Du hättest mir schreiben können", sagte sie und versuchte vorwurfsvoll zu klingen.

„Ich weiß."

„Ich hätte wirklich gern gewusst, wie es dir bei Lupin und Tonks geht, weißt du."

„Wir waren fast die ganze Zeit hier", sagte Draco. „Erstaunlich, wie viel Zeit man verschwenden kann, um so ein Chaos zu veranstalten." Er ließ seinen Blick über das Durcheinander schweifen.

Hermine sah ihn streng an, wusste aber gleichwohl, dass er Recht hatte.

„Ich meine ja nur", sagte Draco und deutete auf die durcheinander gewürfelten Stühle, Körbe und Fässer, „dass mit ein wenig _Planung_ alles viel einfacher wäre."  
„Da wirst du wohl Recht haben", erwiderte Hermine und beschattete ihre Augen, um Draco genauer zu betrachten. „Und was sieht _deine_ Planung so vor?"

„Na was wohl", murmelte Draco ehe er sie küsste.

Hermine half ihm anschließend dabei, die riesige Anzahl von Tischen aller Formen und Größen zu decken und ließ sich dabei von Draco erzählen, wie der Ablauf des Abends vorgesehen war.

„Es ist so ziemlich jeder eingeladen. Allein halb Hogwarts wird hier sein, und ich bezweifele, dass die Tische für alle reichen. Wie auch immer, eigentlich ist nicht weiter geplant außer Essen und Trinken den ganzen Abend lang, bis Mitternacht das große Feuerwerk losgeht."

- - -

Es kam, wie Draco es vorhergesehen hatte. Am frühen Abend, gerade als endlich alles aufgebaut war, trafen all jene ein, die sich an den Vorbereitungen zwar nicht beteiligt hatten, aber trotzdem feiern wollten. Bekannte und neue Gesichter, Schüler, Lehrer, Eltern, Auroren, Ordensmitglieder, Geschäftsinhaber, Ministeriumsbeamte – kurz: Hexen und Zauberer aus allen Schichten versammelten sich auf dem einsamen Feld hinter dem Fuchsbau.

Das Stimmengewirr schwoll an, je mehr Leute ankamen, andere mit Freudentränen in den Augen um den Hals fielen und auf den lang ersehnten Sieg anstießen. Harry kam aus dem Händeschütteln und Umarmen gar nicht mehr raus – verlor jedoch seine gute Laune nicht für einen Moment.

Die Abenddämmerung hatte bereits eingesetzt, als endlich alle saßen. Viele hatten auf heraufbeschworenen Stühlen Platz nehmen müssen, andere machten es sich auf Decken bequem. Lampions und Kerzen wurden angezündet und Butterbier ausgeschenkt.

Hermine wandte sich für eine Weile vom Gespräch ab (Draco, Harry und Ron, auf dessen Schoß Lavender saß, diskutierten über die angebliche Produktion eines _Feuerblitz 02_) und sah sich um. Niemals war Glück, Erleichterung, ja pure Freude so greifbar gewesen. Alle saßen, sprachen, aßen und lachten zusammen wie eine große Familie. Es war einmalig, und Hermine wusste, dass diese Einigkeit nicht für immer anhalten würde. Doch in diesem Moment genoss sie es einfach.

Die Lovegoods saßen zwischen den McMillans und Blaise Zabini, der alleine gekommen war. Ihnen gegenüber unterhielten sich Dädalus Diggel, Professor Sprout und Moody über das bevorstehende Feuerwerk. Hagrid hatte zwischen Charlie und Madam Malkins Platz genommen (Letztere erwies sich als ausgesprochene Expertin in Sachen nordeuropäische Drachen).

Der Abend verging wie im Fluge.

Als der Himmel sich allmählich orange verfärbte und die Sonne im Begriff war unterzugehen, sagte Draco zu Hermine; „Ich kann nicht länger auf dieser Bank sitzen. Kommst du mit, ein bisschen spazieren?"

Hermine nickte und erhob sich. Schweigend gingen sie am Feldrand entlang. Hermine begann zu frösteln und griff nach Dracos warmer Hand. Sie gelangten an ein weiteres Feld, an dessen Rand ein schmaler, gerade verlaufender Bach floss. Sie gingen daran entlang, während die Geräusche der Feiernden allmählich hinter ihnen verklungen. Ab und an trug ein leichter Windstoss den Hall ausgelassenen Gelächters zu ihnen, bis sie irgendwann nur noch ihre Schritte auf der trockenen Erde und das sanfte Plätschern des Wassers hörten. Hie und da erhob ein Vogel zum letzten Mal seine Stimme, ehe die Sonne untergehen und die kalten Tage kommen würden.

Schweigend sahen Draco und Hermine zu, wie die Sonne am Horizont versank. Es wurde dunkel um sie herum und die Kälte kroch in ihre Glieder. Draco legte seine Arme von hinten um Hermine, ließ seinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter ruhen und atmete den Duft ihrer Haare ein.

„Draco", sagte Hermine mit leiser Stimme. Sie wollte die angenehme die Stille nicht unterbrechen, doch es gab Fragen, die ihr auf der Seele brannten. „Was hast du jetzt vor? Ich meine, wo-"

„Schhh", machte Draco und drehte sie sanft zu sich um.

Seine Augen lagen fast vollständig im Schatten, doch Hermine konnte sich an ihrem leichten Funkeln nicht satt sehen.

„Was denkst du? Willst du-"

„Hermine", sagte Draco und legte seinen Finger auf ihre Lippen. „Kannst du einmal nichts sagen?"

„Draco, du kannst mir nicht verbieten diese Fragen zu stellen", erwiderte Hermine, nachdem sie seine Hand gesenkt hatte.

„Tu ich das?", fragte Draco. Hermine konnte sich genau vorstellen, wie er eine Augenbraue nach oben zog und amüsiert auf sie herab sah.

„Nein, aber-"

„Ich schiebe es nur auf."

„Du unterbrichst mich ständig. Würdest du mich bitte ausreden lassen?"  
„Aber selbstverständlich. Was hast du zu sagen?"  
„Draco Malfoy!", rief Hermine und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte. „Hör auf Spielchen mit mir zu spielen, sonst gehe ich!"

„Mmmhh… bist du etwa sauer auf mich?", murmelte Draco und begann vorsichtig die Konturen ihres Gesichtes nachzufahren.

„…ja…", entgegnete Hermine schwach, schloss ihre Augen, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und stieß einen zufriedenen Seufzer aus, als Draco langsam Küsse auf ihrem Hals verteilte. Seine Hände wanderten unter ihren Umhang und fuhren über den Stoff ihrer Bluse an ihren Seiten entlang. Hermine ließ eine Hand durch sein Haar gleiten, während wohlige Schauer über ihren Rücken jagten. Sie spürte seine Lippen auf ihren und seine Zunge, die begierig Einlass forderte. Draco zog sie näher an sich und aus Hermine Kopf waren jegliche Gedanken an die Feiernden verschwunden.

Erst als Draco begann die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen, löste sie sich schwer atmend von ihm.

„Was… soll das werden?", fragte sie und knöpfte ihre Bluse rasch wieder zu.

„Das weißt du doch ganz genau", entgegnete Draco.

„_Hier_?", rief Hermine. „Ist es nicht ein bisschen zu kalt und na ja-"

„Frierst du?"

„Nein, aber-"

„Na also", meinte Draco leichthin und ließ seinen Umhang von seinen Schultern gleiten. Mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs wurde daraus eine Decke, die für drei Personen gereicht hätte.

Hermine würdigte der Decke keines Blickes sondern sagte mit verschränkten Armen: „Du hast es schon wieder gemacht."

„Was?", fragte Draco und zog sie mit sich auf die Decke.

„Mich unterbrochen. Übrigens kannst du dir das hier abschminken."

„Weil ich dich _unterbrochen_ habe? Das ist so… _gryffindor_."

„Nicht _nur_ weil du mich unterbrochen hast", sagte Hermine, während sie stur auf der Decke saß. Sie konnte ihn ruhig ein bisschen zappeln lassen. Da schien Draco allerdings etwas gegen zu haben. Anstatt sich auf eine Diskussion einzulassen, lehnte er sich vor und küsste sie erneut.

So sehr Hermine sich auch anstrengte – sie wurde weich. Sie löste sich von ihm und sagte: „In Ordnung ich verzeihe dir, dass du mich unterbrochen hast. Aber ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass wir ausgerechnet hier…", sie ließ den Satz unvollendet und sah zweifelnd über ihre Schulter zu den Lichtern des Festes.

„Was habe ich dir gesagt?" meinte Draco und drehte ihren Kopf sanft zurück. „Du sollst nicht so viel reden." Mit diesen Worten küsste er sie aufs Neue und drückte sie vorsichtig nach untern, so dass sie lag.

Als er ihre unentschlossene Miene sah, hielt Draco jedoch inne. Hermine wusste, dass er auf ihre Einwilligung wartete.

Sie sah an Draco, der sich über sie beugte, vorbei in den unendlichen Sternenhimmel. Sie hörte das leise Rascheln, als ihr Umhang von ihren Schultern glitt. Im selben Moment war ihr so, als würde direkt über ihr eine Sternschnuppe verglühen. Vielleicht war es nur Einbildung; Hermine dachte nicht darüber nach. Sie blickte Draco in die Augen und lächelte.

- - -

Sie lagen aneinander gekuschelt und in die schwarze Decke gehüllt auf dem Feld, das in vollkommene Finsternis gehüllt war. Draco ließ gedankenverloren Hermine Haarsträhnen durch seine Finger gleiten und lauschte ihrem regelmäßigen Atem. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Mund leicht geöffnet.

Draco dachte über das nach, was sie ihn hatte fragen wollen. Ein Gedanke hatte sich in seinem Hinterkopf festgesetzt, denn er bis jetzt immer ignoriert hatte, doch je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr gefiel ihm die Vorstellung. Es war etwas, was er konnte und liebte, was ihm nie langweilig werden konnte. Wenn er sich besann, wusste er, dass er sich schon immer gewünscht hatte. Natürlich war er bei weitem nicht der Einzige, der den Wunsch hatte, Quidditchspieler zu werden – im Gegenteil… Aber vielleicht war gerade das der Reiz für ihn. Es war etwas normales.

In seine Überlegungen versunken, hatte Draco nicht bemerkt, dass Hermine ihn durch die Dunkelheit hindurch seit einigen Minuten ansah.

„Ich werde nicht nach Hogwarts zurück kehren", sagte sie leise in kühle Nachtluft.

Draco drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig und sah sie leicht überrascht an. Er selber, sowie Harry und Ron hatten bereits erklärt, dass die das Schuljahr im Januar nicht weiterführen wollten, doch Hermine hatte sich dazu nicht geäußert.

„Was ist nur mit der Welt geschehen…", seufzte Draco. „Hermine Granger bricht ihre Schulausbildung vorzeitig ab. Kaum zu glauben."

„Aber nur um mit einer Ausbildung oder etwas in der Richtung weiterzumachen. Ich habe beschlossen, zum Ministerium zu gehen. Ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass sich da nun einiges ändern wird. Und wenn nicht, sorge ich dafür… Aber jetzt will ich endlich wissen, was mit dir ist! Willst du bei Lupin bleiben?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Bei Lupin bleiben? Merlin, nein! Wozu habe ich denn das Manor?"

„Du willst dahin zurückkehren?", wollte Hermine wissen. „Ins Haus deiner Eltern?"

„Abgesehen davon, dass ‚Haus' ein wenig untertrieben ist: ja, das will ich. Ich bin ein Malfoy und ich werde nicht bei irgendwelchen Leuten-"

„Das sind nicht _irgendwelche_ Leute!"

„-leben, wenn mir _Malfoy_ _Manor_ zu Verfügung steht."

Hermine seufzte. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Es ist nur… diese Größe. Es ist so einsam, findest du nicht? Und düster…"

„Einsam? Das lässt sich ändern."

In diesem Moment ertönte ein lautes Zischen und wie aus dem Nichts fiel ein goldener Regen vom wolkenlosen Nachthimmel auf die Erde. Es war ein Schauer goldener Sterne, der Draco und Hermine für einen Moment in warmes Licht tauchte.

Das Feuerwerk hatte begonnen. Schon bald wurden die Felder in allen erdenklichen Farben erleuchtet von dem Spektakel, das sich hoch über ihnen abspielte. Sterne, immer wieder Sterne, aber auch Spiralen, Blitze, sogar Tiere in Form der Häuserwappen von Hogwarts zierten den Himmel.

Draco und Hermine lagen am Rand des einsamen Feldes und bestaunten das Feuerwerk, das niemals zu enden schien.

- - -

Zwei Wochen später – im Fuchsbau war es so ruhig wie schon lange nicht mehr – saßen Harry und Ron morgens am Küchentisch.

Mrs. Weasley war in der Winkelgasse, um wichtige Besorgungen zu machen. Die anderen Weasleys schliefen noch selig oder waren bereits abgereist (Bill und Fleur waren für einige „ruhige" Wochen nach Ägypten geflogen), letzteres galt auch für Hermine und Draco. Hermine hatte zugestimmt, für einige Tage mit nach Malfoy Manor zu kommen und Draco hatte ihr versichert, dass sie, sobald sie die wahre Schönheit seiner Wohnstätte erkannt hatte, nie wieder den Fuß in ein anderes Gebäude setzten würde.

Es war November. Vom Fenster aus konnte man einige Bäume sehen, die kahl in den Wolken bedeckten Himmel ragten. Ein kalter Wind ließ die Äste unablässig hin und her schwanken und blies lebloses Laub vor sich her. Die Landschaft schien wie gemalt von jemandem, dem die warmen und fröhlichen Farben ausgegangen waren. Alles war in eintöniges Grau und Braun gehüllt. Im Fuchsbau hingegen war es warm und gemütlich wie eh und je. Zwei dampfende Tassen heißer Schokolade standen vor Harry und Ron auf dem Tisch, neben einem Schachbrett.

„Turm auf C3", sagte Harry.

„C4", sagte Ron.

„Richtig", meinte Harry und hörte zu, wie die kleine Schachfigur über das Brett, das zwischen ihnen auf dem Küchentisch stand, glitt. Ron vollendete den Zug, indem er einen von Harrys Bauern ausschaltete.

„Okay", murmelte Harry. „Wo war noch mal dein Läufer? Und wo meiner?"

„Meine Läufer sind auf C5 und G4. Und deine… na ja, du hast keine mehr."

„Richtig, das wusste ich", sagte Harry seufzend und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das wirre Haar.

„Sollen wir nicht lieber aufhören?", schlug Ron vor. „Kein Mensch kann sich das alles merken! Man kann nicht Schach spielen, ohne das Brett zu sehen."

„Du willst mich doch nur vor einer schmachvollen Niederlage bewahren", sagte Harry schmunzelnd.

„Nein… ja, auch", gab Ron zu. „Ist doch egal. Hast du Hunger?" fuhr er fort, um vom Thema abzulenken. Er stand auf und stöberte in der Küche nach Essbarem. „Ich hoffe Mum bringt was mit… ich hab keine Lust doch noch an Hunger zu sterben… Aha, na bitte", er warf einige Schokofrösche auf den Tisch. „Bedien' dich."

Harry tastete die Tischplatte ab, bis er einen der Frösche fand. Er packte ihn aus, schob ihn in den Mund und hielt Ron die Bildkarte hin. „Wer ist es? Hast du ihn schon?"

„Naja… das musst du doch wissen", murmelte Ron, während er mit einem Ausdruck, der, hätte Harry ihn gesehen, ihm Sorgen bereitet hätte, die Bildkarte anstarrte.

„Was?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Obwohl…", Ron machte eine nachdenkliche Pause. „Vielleicht solltest du nicht ‚schon' sondern ‚noch' fragen."

Harrys Miene spiegelte nun absolute Verwirrung wider. Er konnte zwar Rons gequältes Gesicht nicht sehen, doch hörte er seinen tiefen Seufzer.

„Ron?", fragte Harry. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Ron murmelte etwas Unverständliches und legte die Bildkarte auf den Tisch. Harry wollte erneut wissen: „Wer ist drauf? Wer ist auf der Karte?"

Ron zögerte, dann sagte er: „Du."

„_Ich_?", wiederholte Harry. „Aber… seit wann bin ich auf einer Bildkarte? Und meinst du mit ‚ob du sie _noch_ hast'?"

„Ich meinte nicht die Karte", antwortete Ron verlegen.

Harrys Hände klammerten sich an die Armlehnen seines Stuhls. „Was willst du damit sagen, Ron?"

„Naja, es… ist nicht mehr wie früher, oder?", begann Ron zögernd. „Es war schon vorher so, bevor… du weißt schon, als wir die Horkruxe gesucht haben. Und jetzt… versteh das nicht falsch, ich will… deinem Glück nicht im Wege stehen."  
„Ron…"

„Es ist nur so; wir sehen uns kaum noch. Entweder bis du bei Ginny, oder irgendwelche anderen Leuten. Ich kann ja verstehen, nach dem du alle gerettet hast, dass alle was von dir wollen… aber vergiss, dabei nicht, dass ich auch noch da bin."  
„Ron", stammelte Harry entsetzt. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er wünschte, er könnte Ron in die Augen sehen. Es waren diese Momente, in denen er am meisten verzweifelte, Momente, in denen es ihn schmerzte, die Gefühle Anderer nicht _sehen_ zu können.

„Es war nie meine Absicht… Ron, ich könnte dich _nie_ vergessen. Es tut mir Leid-"

„Ist schon gut, Harry."  
„Nein, das ist es nicht. Du bist neben Hagrid der erste gewesen, der für mich da war. Du hast immer hinter mir gestanden. Das werde ich nie vergessen. Glaub mir, ich fühl mich schrecklich, dass ich dich hängen gelassen habe. Ich hab es nicht gewusst. Ich… ich habe es wohl als selbstverständlich angesehen, dass du da bist. Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Weißt du, mir ging es hier auf einmal wirklich gut. Ich weiß nicht warum. Vielleicht weil wir endlich alles hinter uns gelassen haben, weil alle anderen froh waren. Weil ich… ich habe es hingenommen, dass ich nichts sehen kann, verstehst du? Ich versuche das beste daraus zu machen. Und es klappt. Ich war wohl so glücklich und beschäftigt mit all diesen Leuten zu reden… aber ich weiß, dass das keine Entschuldigung ist."

Stille trat ein.

Harry griff nach einem weiteren Schokofrosch. Wieder gab er Ron die Bildkarte. „Und? Wer ist es diesmal?", fragt er, als Ron nichts sagte.

„Ich", antwortete Ron mit erstickter Stimme. „Ich bin es."  
Harry grinste. „Darfst sie behalten. Und jetzt lass uns weiter spielen."  
„Weiterspielen?", wiederholte Ron, nachdem er seinen Blick von der Bildkarte gerissen hatte.

„Was bleibt mir sonst übrig? Jetzt, wo ich nicht mehr Quidditch spielen kann…"

„Aber doch nur noch drei Wochen", sagte Ron. „Dann ist der Trank fertig und alles wird wie vorher."

„Wird es?", murmelte Harry zu sich selbst, so dass Ron ihn nicht hören konnte.

- - -

Weitere drei Wochen vergingen. Draco hatte mit seiner Behauptung tatsächlich Recht gehabt, dass Hermine sich in Malfoy Manor wohl fühlen würde. Sie hielt sich meistens in der Bibliothek oder in Narzissas Räumen auf, denn dort war die Zahl schwarzmagischer Gegenstände vergleichsweise gering.

Es war Anfang Dezember und Hermine saß mit einer großen Tasse Tee auf der Fensterbank von einem der großen Bibliotheksfenster. Verträumt sah sie zu, wie der erste Schnee des Winters den weitläufigen Garten des Manors mit einer weißen Decke überzog. Der Schnee rief schmerzliche Erinnerungen in ihr wach. Das Bild von Blut auf der reinen Schneedecke schien in ihr Gedächtnis für immer eingebrannt zu sein. Sie versuchte sich davon loszureißen, nahm einen Schluck Tee und stellte sich vor, wie der Garten im Frühling aussehen würde.

Ob es daran lag, dass Hermine so in ihre Gedanken vertieft war, oder daran, dass Draco sich so leise wie auf den Pfoten einer Katze bewegen konnte – sie bemerkte ihn erst, als sie seine Lippen auf ihrem Haar spürte.

„Hey", sagte Hermine und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ist jetzt endlich alles geklärt?"

Draco hatte in den letzten Wochen viel Zeit damit verbracht, allerhand Angelegenheiten, die sein Erbe, dunkle Artefakte oder bisher unbekanntes Vermögen betrafen, zu regeln.

„Schön längst, wenn diese unfähigen Beamten ihren Arsch endlich hochkriegen würden…"

„Draco, muss das sein?", fragte Hermine ermahnend.

Draco warf ihr einen Blick zu, der sie vor einem Jahr noch zur Weißglut getrieben hätte. „Verzeihung Madame. Was machst du hier überhaupt? In der Bibliothek ohne Buch?"

„Welche Blumen gibt es da unten?", wollte Hermine wissen, ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen.

Draco warf einen Blick nach draußen, wo von den Blumen nichts weiter, als unförmige, schneebedeckte Erhebungen zu sehen waren. „_Rosa_ _hugonis_. Gelbe Rosen aus China. Meine Mutter hat die Hauselfen Wochen damit zubringen lassen, die Rosensträucher zu pflegen. Ich hab sie nie gemocht. Diese Rosen", fügte er nachdenklich hinzu.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Hermine.

„Sie haben keine Dornen mehr. Sie sind… verstümmelt."  
„Verstümmelt? Du übertreibst."  
„Mag sein", meinte Draco schulterzuckend. „Aber echte Rosen haben nun mal Dornen. Wenn man sie wegzüchtet, sind es keine Rosen mehr… vielleicht sollte ich neue Rosen pflanzen lassen…Echte…" Er starrte für eine Weile versonnen nach draußen, ehe er sich Hermine zuwandte und sagte: „Übrigens, Harry ist da."

„Was? Harry? Jetzt schon?", rief Hermine und sprang augenblicklich auf.

„Er wartet im Salon."

„Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?", verlangte Hermine zu wissen, stellte ihre Tasse ab und stürmte ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten in Richtung Salon. Draco folgte ihr gemäßigten Schrittes.

Im Salon fand Hermine Harry, Ron und Ginny auf einem der teuren Sofas sitzen.

„Harry", brachte Hermine atemlos hervor. „Hat es geklappt?", noch während sie fragte, erkannte sie die Antwort an ihren Gesichtern. Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und stürzte zu Harry. „Oh, _Harry_. Es tut mir so Leid. Gibt es nicht noch eine andere Möglichkeit? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass da _nichts_ zu machen ist. Es _muss_ einen Weg-"  
„Hermine", unterbrach Harry sie. „Ich weiß nicht, ob der Trank wirkt."

Hermine wollte ihren Ohren nicht trauen. Sie brachte kein Wort hervor.

„Die Chance ist sehr gering", fuhr Harry fort. „Von Geburt an bestehende oder durch einen Unfall verursache Blindheit kann mit Magie nicht geheilt werden. Nur bewusst durch Magie herbeigeführte Blindheit ist heilbar. Aber bei mir… die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass der Trank wirkt ist… gering. Es war ein Unfall. Voldemort hat es nicht geplant… und ich will nicht ein zweites Mal die Augen öffnen, und nichts mehr sehen können."

„Harry, heißt das, du hast den Trank gar nicht genommen?", rief Hermine endlich. Bestürzt sah sie Ron und Ginny an. Ron war ungewöhnlich blass und starrte Harry noch immer ungläubig an. Ginny hingegen sah stur gerade aus. In ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen und Hermine wusste nicht zu sagen, ob sie von Trauer oder Wut stammten.

„Aber Harry, wenn auch nur eine winzige Chance besteht… du kannst doch nicht einfach… du wirst dein Leben lang blind sein!"

„Es hat keinen Zweck, Hermine", sagte Ginny. „Er ist einfach ein Idiot. Da ist nichts zu machen."

„Hört mal", sagte Harry, doch Ginny unterbrach ihn. „Warum kannst du es dir nicht einmal einfach machen, Harry James Potter? Warum? Du- du _willst_ leiden, stimmt's?"

„_Nein_!", rief Harry und stand plötzlich auf. „Nein. Ich will eben _nicht_ leiden. Ihr habt mir gesagt, ich soll an _mich_ denken und machen, was _ich_ will - und das tue ich... Ich _bin_ blind. Ihr habt immer so getan, als wäre es nur für kurze Zeit, sobald ihr von dem Trank erfahren habt. Aber _ich_ war _jede_ Sekunde der letzten sechs Wochen _blind_, okay? Er könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie _einsam_ man sich in der Dunkelheit fühlen kann! Was würde ich dafür geben, endlich wieder Farben sehen zu können. Aber dieser Trank… die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er wirkt ist so gering… versteht ihr, ich will ihn nicht trinken, die Augen aufmachen und _immer_ _noch _in der Dunkelheit gefangen sein. Es wäre, wie _noch_ _mal_ blind werden." Schwer atmend ließ Harry sich wieder auf das Sofa sinken. Wortlos nahm Ginny seine Hand in ihren Schoß und bettete ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

Niemand sagte etwas, bis Ginny leise anfing, zu sprechen.

„Genau gegenüber von uns, ist ein riesiges Fenster. Der Rahmen ist aus wunderschönem, dunklen Holz, es sieht ein bisschen so aus, wie die Fenster im Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung. Draußen schneit es immer noch, aber es ist kein Wind mehr da. Die Flocken sind groß und schwer. Man kann vom Garten nichts mehr erkennen, alles ist schon eingeschneit. Nur ein paar Bäume, ich kann sie nicht genau erkennen, sind noch nicht ganz weiß. Ich glaube, es sind Weiden. Ja, drei Weiden. Sie haben diese langen Äste, aber sie sehen ganz anders aus, als die Peitschende Weide. Schlanker und schöner…" Ginny fuhr fort, alles, was sie sehen konnte zu beschreiben. Trotz der winterlichen Eintönigkeit, trotz der Farblosigkeit, fand sie immer mehr Details, die sie Harry zu flüsterte, so, als würde sie die ganze Pracht einer Blumenwiese vor sich sehen.

Hermine lauschte ihren Worten, ihre Augen schlossen sich und sie versuchte, nur durch Ginnys Stimme zu sehen. Sie konnte es nicht, aber sie wusste, dass Harry es konnte. Sie schlug die Augen wieder auf und spürte, wie sich Tränen in ihnen sammelten. Sie streckte ihre Hand nach Draco aus, der sie in seine nahm.

„Ginny", sagte Harry plötzlich. „Würdest du noch einen anderen Ort für mich beschreiben?"

- - -

Der Friedhof von Godric's Hollow war von einer mannshohen, nun schneebedeckten Mauer umgeben, an der sich kahle Bäume reihten, die wie trauernde Gestalten ihre Äste unter dem Gewichts des Schnees der Erde entgegen streckten. Der Friedhof war klein, wie der Ort zu dem er gehörte.

Es hatte fast aufgehört zu schneien, trotzdem waren viele der Grabsteininschriften kaum noch zu erkennen. Sie wussten nicht, wo das Grab von Harrys Eltern lag und so begaben sie sich in stillem Einvernehmen auf die gemeinsame Suche.

Schweigend gingen sie vorbei an schneegekrönten Engeln und verwitterten Kreuzen. Der Schnee knirschte unter ihren Füßen und die kalte Luft ließ ihre Gesichter glühen. Hermine ließ ihren Blick umherschweifen. Sie waren vollkommen allein. Nur eine einsame Amsel pickte mit ihrem orangfarbenen Schnabel im Schnee. Ihr Spuren auf der weißen Decke schienen das einzige Zeichen von Leben zu sein. Hermine konnte das bedrückende Gefühl von Trauer nicht abschütteln, obwohl es ihr schien, als würde ein zeitloser Friede zwischen den Friedhofsmauern herrschen.

„Da ist es", flüsterte Ron und blieb vor einem hellen, schlichten Grabstein stehen.

Es war ein Moment, den Hermine nie vergessen würde. Sie standen lange einfach nur da, ohne die Kälte zu spüren.

Irgendwann begann Ginny zu flüstern, so leise, dass nur Harry ihre Worte verstehen konnte. Lange beschrieb sie die letzte Ruhestätte seiner Eltern. Lange standen sie reglos vor dem Grab.

Schließlich führte Ginny Harry vorsichtig zu dem Grabstein. Harry sank daneben auf die Knie, hob eine zitternde Hand und fuhr langsam mit den Fingern über den glatten, kalten Stein. Mit geschlossenen Augen hielt er inne, als er die Inschrift erreicht hatte. Dann fuhr er jeden Buchstaben behutsam nach.

_Lily und James Potter_

† _31.10.1981_

_-_

_Für immer in unseren Herzen_

Hermine wandte sich mit Tränen in den Augen ab und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Dracos Schal. Er schlang seine Arme um sie und Hermine spürte, wie seine Hände zitterten. Sie wusste, dass er sie nicht beruhigen wollte, denn er suchte in diesem Moment selbst Halt. Er würde niemals am Grab seiner Eltern stehen. Hermine sah Dracos Augen noch deutlich vor sich, in dem Augenblick, als er erfahren hatte, dass der Leichnam seiner Mutter nicht aufzufinden sei. Selten zuvor hatte sein Blick so viel von seinem Inneren Preis gegeben.

Kleine Schneeflocken rieselten auf sie herab, blieben in ihrem Haar sitzen, während sie sich fest hielten. Draco, der den Gedanken an seine Mutter während der letzten Monate immer aus seinem Kopf verbannt hatte, sah ihr blasses Antlitz vor sich und hörte ihren leisen Abschiedsgruß, den er nicht erwidert hatte und den er niemals erwidern konnte.

- - -

Harry kniete lang am Grab seiner Eltern. Stumme Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. Er sprach nicht ein Wort und hielt die Augen geschlossen. Er sah sich selbst als elfjährigen Jungen vor dem Spiegel Nerhegeb stehen, sah das warme Funkeln in den Augen seiner Eltern, die voller Liebe auf ihren Sohn blickten. Er hörte die Stimmen seiner Mutter und seines Vaters, als sie auf dem Friedhof in Little Hangleton für einige wunderbare Augenblicke zu ihm zurückgekehrt waren. Aber sie hatten ihn wieder verlassen.

Doch er fühlte sich nicht einsam.

Er wusste, dass sie ihn liebten. Das war alles, was er wollte. Sie hatten den ewigen Frieden gefunden, von dem sie keine Macht der Welt zurückholen konnte. Und Harry wusste, dass auch er von nun an in Frieden leben konnte.

Leise verabschiedete er sich von seinen Eltern. Es schien, als würden die Worte, als sie über seine kalten Lippen kamen, eine Last, die er sein Leben lang mit sich getragen hatte, mitnehmen. Er fühlte, wie sein Inneres sich entspannte und wie eine friedliche Ruhe in seinen Körper einkehrte.

Ohne die Schmerzen in seinen Fingern wahr zu nehmen, erhob er sich schließlich und drehte sich zu den anderen um.

Er dachte nicht daran, die Spuren seiner Tränen wegzuwischen.

- - -

**- Ende -**

- - -

_**A/N: **__Eure Meinung bitte! Ist die Mischung aus Freude und Trauer gelungen? Eigentlich sollte dieses und das vorige Kapitel zusammen gehören, aber ich denke so ist es auch gut… Denkt ihr, dass die Sache mit Ron in Ordung war? Ich war mir nicht so sicher, aber ich wollte, dass er noch einmal einen Einzelauftritt bekommt._

_Leandriel-Whitestorm__: Danke, freut mich sehr das zu lesen!_

_Tanya__: ich will mich ja nicht ständig wiederholen, aber zu sehen, dass du dir so viele Gedanken machst um so viel schreiben zu können, rührt mich wirklich :) Übrigens wegen Draco/Ginny kann ich dir sagen, dass alles was in meinem Kopf rumschwirrt (was manchmal mehr ist als ich mir merken kann) Hermine/Draco ist. –ganz lieb knuddel-_

_jessica__: Dankeschön – jetzt geht es aber endgültig nicht mehr weiter._

_Dramine__: danke!_

_Vic:__ Diesmal hab ich mich echt angestrengt mit der Wartezeit. Eure Reviews haben meine Blockade glatt zertrümmert -lol- _

_Kathleen__: Danke für deinen lieben Kommi. So kurz vor dem ‚Ziel' lass ich mich von keiner Schreibblockade der Welt unterkriegen -gg- _

_Vici__: Danke, sie ist weg -gg- Danke für dein Review, Danke für deine Begeisterung!_

_Mailinloveley__: -gg- das fand ich auch, danke!_

_Gifty__: Deine Reviews freuen mich jedes Mal, vielen Dank dafür. Mit dem Trank warst du ja auf der richtigen Spur._

_Bbabygirl90__: Wahnsinn, danke, ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll! Dein Review ist wie ein verspätetes riesen Osterei -gg-_

_Soo, jetzt wollte ich noch mal kurz loswerden – für die, die es interessiert – dass ich noch nicht so genau weiß, wann ich was neues anfange. Vielleicht morgen, vielleicht in drei Monaten – kA. Aber wenn, werde ich wahrscheinlich mit „Dorf in Finsternis" weitermachen (siehe mein Profil). Ich habe mich aber entschlossen, anstatt einen eigenen Chara Hermine mit nach Rumänien zu schicken…_

_Ich hoffe ihr hattet alle schöne Ostern/Ferien,_

_Bint-Anath_


End file.
